Persona Task Force: The Heart of the Watcher
by wildrook
Summary: Basically, one of my mega-crossovers on DeviantArt. And it's an SI fic. After defeating Panther, more mysteries arise. Written before Reconstruction's end.
1. Destruction of Origin

(We see someone falling through the sea of darkness. A male at the age of 24.)

I've been having these weird thoughts lately...

...like is any of this is for real or not.

I want to line the pieces up.

EVERYONE'S...pieces.

(Soon enough, we see him falling. Falling...to the bottom. Having no idea what he's doing, he walks to the middle. As the shadows fly away from the light, we see a stained glass platform with the same guy and other people.)

That's...me... But who are the other three?

_Nice to finally meet you at last, Watcher._

What the? Who was that?

_My name is of no importance right now, but I can tell you this: Your world is ending._

"Then wake me up," I said. "If my world is ending, I can't exactly die in my sleep."

_I can't. You have to find the door first._

"What door?"

_You'll see. But first, you must choose your path._

At that moment, three weapons appeared on the platform. A sword, a shield, and a staff. All three of them had the symbol for Infinity.

_Choose your weapon._

Knowing that if I die here, I'd die in my sleep, I choose the closest thing I could find: The Shield.

_The power of the guardian. The power to protect your loved ones, but also closes you off. Do you want this power?_

"Yes," I said. "Because power is nothing without those to protect."

_Wise reason._

The shield disappeared and I felt myself strengthen.

_You have chosen the path of the guardian. Now you must give up a path._

Okay. I have to give up either the sword or the staff. Considering my options, I touched the sword.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. Also the tendency to walk into battle without thinking. Do you give up this power?_

"Acting like the Spartans in 300 is basically running without thinking. I'd rather think it through."

_To each their own, young Watcher._

The sword disappeared.

_You have gained the power to fight. Defend yourself against the shadows._

Wait, what?

Soon enough, there were shadows coming out of the sides of the platform. The shield and staff were equipped on me.

"Dear God," I said. "Nomura must be desperate." The battle had already began.

As the Shadow Heartless came towards me, I went into action. I used my staff in order to blow them away and my shield to knock them unconscious. Without warning, one came up behind me, but I smacked him away.

As the last one was defeated, I noticed a door appear on the scene.

_The door won't open yet._

No kidding. I've played this game before...or at least its sequel.

_Be mindful of your thoughts, young Watcher. You'll soon find out that things aren't always what they seem._

Right. I almost died.

A chest then appeared. As I went up to it, I opened it and saw a bottle of green liquid. A potion, obviously. As I went through the door, I found myself in the Learning Center of my college.

_Now tell me a bit about yourself._

Soon enough, three people appeared. My friends and brother. As if things can't get any weirder.

I went up to my brother, saying, "This is the weirdest thing I've ever been through, bro."

He then said, "What are your dreams?"

What? "Traveling the world."

"Why is that?" He then disappeared.

I then went up to Nick.

"What is your goal," he asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Showing the world who I really am."

"Is that really worth anything?" That was a bit of a similarity. Nick usually acted like that all the time.

I then went up to Walter, whom I haven't seen in a long time.

"What's your greatest fear?" he asked me.

"Being unloved," I said.

"Why is that such a big deal?"

After that, he and the Learning Center disappeared into a different platform. One with characters I didn't recognize...but knew.

_Your dream is to travel the world, your goal is to reveal yourself as a person, and your fear is being unloved._ Way to kill the moment, voice in my head. _Your journey begins at dawn. As long as the sun shines, you will have a stable trip. Now, walk up to the light._

I then walked up towards the light, unaware of the dark feeling against my shadow.

_But be careful. The closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow grows._

That's when I noticed the shadow grow...into something not like what I've seen before. Wait...yeah. Now I recognize it.

"A humanoid wraith," I said. "Damn you, Midway."

"Don't blame Ed Boon for this, King," I heard the wraith say. Wait...King?

"Why'd you call me King?"

"Because we're in your mind and heart, and I can see what you see. Plus watching that manga about the orange-haired reaper gave it away. Now fight me, King!"

Without warning, the Wraith went towards me, blades upward. I used the shield to block it, and my staff to bop him in the head with.

"Not good enough, asshole!" He then walked towards me. "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide."

He was right. This was like Final Destination: Nothing to use to your advantage.

_Use the gift of transformation._

Transformation?

_The tattoos, stupid._

What...oh. The ones on my right arm.

As the Wraith drew closer to me, I tapped a random tattoo with my thumb. I was then glowing with a white light, blinding the wraith.

**PERSONA TRANSFORMATION ACTIVATE!**

I then felt my body structure change. I was still on two feet, but my bones were changing. So was my appearance. My clothes changed into stretchable clothing as my fat turned into muscle. My skin was growing fur. White fur. With stripes. My hair changed to light blue and my face turned that of a tiger's.

I then landed back onto the platform and took out a gun with a blade on the end.

**LIONHEART. THE HURRICANE OF DIVINITY!**

As I looked at myself, I had noticed that my hands turned into paws and claws and I had grown a tail. To my surprise, the platform changed to see my human form next to the characters.

The Wraith, however, was not surprised. "I was wondering when you would show your blood. Lying in wait in the Watcher world was a bit boring."

"Wait, you knew?" I asked him. I then noticed myself. "Is that my voice?"

"If you're done being dumbfounded, I'd like to finish the fight here."

Oh right. Using my newly-acquired weapon, he and I were locked into combat. He then used a second blade to catch me off guard.

"What good is a gunblade if you don't know how to use it?" he asked me.

"I only know sword fighting," I said. "Plus you're never open."

"Touche, King. But learn fast or else you're the new horse."

Crap. What was Lionheart's title again? Hurricane of Divinity? Then he must know a few wind attacks. Unfortunately, I didn't have his wisdom on me, so I had to use my own.

As he and I locked swords, I then took a gamble and stuck my right hand out. Soon enough, wind was gathering in my palm.

"What is that?"

"One of the few techniques I know if I had a wind affinity. **RASENGAN**!" I then stuck the sphere into his chest, injuring him...slightly.

He then got back up and felt the blood out of his mouth. "Not bad, King. You managed to scratch me."

Scratch him? "What the hell are you made out of?"

"Your hatred growing up. But since you've just discovered your bloodline, I'm leaving you with a warning: I will be back for the King spot. Until then, don't die." He then disappeared into the shadows of my mind. I turned normal, back to the shield and staff.

_I didn't expect him to give up after the first hit._

I then got pissed. "Okay, mysterious voice. What the hell is going on here?"

_Like I said, you'll soon find out. But be warned, do not lose your light to the darkness._

With that, more Shadows appeared.

_But remember...you will be the one who will open the door to the light._

I then got lost in a bright light.

(Biography)

Persona data:

Andrew Lionheart.  
Species: Anthropomorphic white tiger.  
Age: 19.  
Element: Wind.  
Attacks: Unknown.  
Attacks with wind affinity: Rasengan (from Naruto.  
Profile: Once a demon hunter from the Lionheart Family, Andrew had many contacts with rogue demons, particularly nekomatas and kitsunes. After battling the traitor, Matthias, he then left the family in order to help others in need. Died from an encounter with the Son of Satan. Essence trapped in his creator, Andrew, along with his gunblade, Sanctuary.

Shadow Blade.  
Species: Humanoid Wraith. Heartles/Vizard form.  
Age: Unknown.  
Element: Darkness.  
Attacks: Unknown.  
Attacks with Darkness Affinity: Unknown.  
Profile: Andrew's hatred growing up and creating a mind of its own. Current horse in the relationship between himself and Andrew, although he plans to change it when his King gets stronger. After the first battle, he lies in wait. Has immense knowledge of the Darkness, and does not show insanity. Only coldness.

(End Bio)

Wildrook presents...

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher.

Chapter 1: The End of the World of the Watchers.

(Begin Story)

I woke up in my room, shocked. Was it a dream? I didn't exactly have time to think about it since I heard the dogs barking, and if they're not let out, I have to be the one to clean up the mess.

I then looked at today's date, which irked me a little: December 21, 2012. The so-called end of the Mayan calendar. I had grown out of the Armageddon phase a long time ago, but if it wasn't a dream I had, would it end today?

I then put on my jacket and let them out through the doggy door in the laundry room. Yes, I'm 24 years old and still living in my parents' house. Or at least...it used to be until they...well it's a long story and it always makes me regretful when I tell it. Still, since you're here, I'm going to fill you in:

Two months ago, we were shopping for the essentials. I had my birthday money with me and wanted to buy something at the electronics section. Unfortunately, there was an armed robbery, and we were the hostages. I don't know what happened, but they seemed to be well armed and in numbers. Unfortunately, we were at the wrong place at the wrong time. One of the thugs happened to be looking for women to...have a little fun with, and he found an attractive woman nearby. I was pissed that he tried to take advantage of her, so I rushed in and rammed the guy in the crotch. The others, who had noticed that he was down, were running towards them. I took the man's weapon (an AK-47) and a few of his magazines (ammo) and used it on the other guys. But the boss was crafty. My parents had resisted beforehand and were killed in the cereal aisle. By his gun. And he showed me their heads. I puked at the sight of his kill, but realized that my brother (who was with me at the time) and I were next in line. Luckily, the police made it in time before he could kill me. As it turns out, the woman I saved was an undercover cop and the daughter of the Chief of Police. David and I were taken in for questioning because of my actions against the thugs. I told them that I couldn't stand it when someone was being taken advantage of, so I used what I knew from the video games I played and used them to protect them. Although I had charges on me, I managed to get off with probation for ten days for drawing their fire towards me. That and sheer dumb luck.

After the incident, David and I dropped out of college and got small jobs in order to get our parents a memorial service. We had help from our family, our friends, our parents' friends, even the former Mayor. I knew we couldn't get the bodies because of the extra cost, so we asked for them to be cremated and their organs donated for science in order to make sure that what they had in their system they could research so that other generations could not suffer for what we currently have.

After the sentence was up, the Chief's Daughter came to the house and revealed the man who had killed them: The Hunter. I had witnessed the aftermath of his calling card, too. It was then that I realized that she wasn't part of the force. In fact, she wasn't from this world. She had explained that the Hunter originated from an already destroyed planet and goes to other planets in order to expand his hunting skills. His thugs were composed of the bodies of his kills, and had he escaped, he would've used my family's bodies (and mine) in order to look for more targets in other solar systems. As for the "Daughter," she happened to be from a force originating from an unknown planet...and she wanted to repay me for saving her life. That was my first time with a woman in...ever.

Now I'm currently laying down on the couch, reading historic novels... Okay, it was a book on Japanese Folk Tales that I had bought a long time ago. Why? Because when the "Daughter" visited, she freaked out when she met Q-Tip and Boo (short for Peekaboo). When I got out of the house and went to the mall (via Special Needs bus), I usually meet her and she usually brought her own lunch. Tofu with chicken in particular. That was during November's Christmas rush and I needed some tips on what to get my grandparents and relatives. That and I found some red hair under the blond exterior. She did offer me a ride home after I got their gifts, but that's not important. Ever since that day, I read up on kitsunes. As it turns out, they live around a thousand years and can shape the form into a young woman. They can also be pranksters and can get you when you least expect it. Also, they can get revenge on you if you play a trick on them, so I had to watch my step whenever I'm around her. However, when I got to the tale of the Guardian Fox, I found out why she and I were seeing each other so often: As it turns out, if someone saved their lives, they would be loyal to the savior and them alone. There were also instances where kitsune women fell in love with a human male (and vice-versa), and I'm thinking that's what's going on between us. Unfortunately, I never knew her real name. She just gave me the name "Naobi Amane." Possibly an alias since I checked up on the search engines at Google: No match.

That's when I heard the doorbell ring. Groaning, I walked upstairs to the front door and opened it to reveal "Naobi" in a different outfit than her police "uniform," which I might have seen in a novel seen in adult erotica stories.

"It's a little early, Naobi," I said.

"A police woman's work is never done," she said. Drop the act, woman. "Anyways, I just came here to talk."

Huh? "Okay, but make sure the dogs don't notice you. They don't exactly take kindly to strangers."

"I thought they were okay with me after Thanksgiving."

She then walked into the house and sat on the couch. I just sat right beside her.

"So, Naobi," I said. "What did you want to talk about."

She then gave me a smile. "As you already have figured out," she said, "my name isn't Naobi Amane." No kidding. "I'm not from Charleston after the Police Chief got transferred here. I'm not even registered as a citizen of Parkersburg...or anywhere in the world for that matter." Okay, that was a surprise. I thought you were from Japan.

"I thought you were from Japan," I said. "Or at least...in an ancient era from it."

She then sighed. "He was right. You are smart for your own good."

Wait. "Who's he?"

"My boss. He's the one who sent me here. I don't know how, but he managed to do it, considering that this is the world of the Watchers."

That's when the dream popped into my head. After that short break, I said, "Who is your boss?"

"Well, it's not my Dad, if that's what your thinking. He's just a traveler and one of the most influential people in the universe." Believe it or not, I'm not exactly closed-minded. Somehow, I knew that there were other forms of life, even after watching all of the stuff that made me who I am today. "Originally, he sent me to turn in the Hunter, but after your interference and your parents' deaths, my mission changed...to protecting you."

"Me?" So the one-time fling was only for a trust issue? "Why me? Why not the President or somebody else who can run things?"

"Because they take their jobs too seriously. That and taking two steps as an other-world citizen would get me in a laboratory for dissection." Oh yeah. "And as for the moment we had...I wanted to repay you by taking you out on a date, but I..." She was blushing. "I was in heat."

"I knew it." She was surprised. "I had my suspicions that you weren't human, but I didn't actually think I could meet an actual kitsune."

"You're not mad at me for hiding my identity from you?"

"I am a little, but after reading Death Note, I could understand why you did it. That and America itself has a few skeletons during its early years." Yes, I'm referring to the Witch Trials. They were very stupid...and useless because witches and wizards never reveal their identities in public.

"I'm sorry. I've been alive for around five-hundred years, and I've never met anyone who was actually excited to meet my kind."

"If it's any consolation, I'm sorry, too." I then pulled her into a hug. "I had to do a little deduction around you in order to find out who you were. I wasn't disappointed, either." Then I realized something was amiss. "What time is it right now?"

"Around 9:30. Why?"

And David wakes up around 6:00 in order to get to his job, and I've never heard him wake up and leave. I then opened the door to see that there was a struggle involved.

Then everything linked together: The dream and the struggle took place during the early morning-late night phase of the day, and while I was having the battle against my inner Wraith, David was kidnapped by an otherworldly being.

Then I noticed the sky getting darker. After everything happening, when a sky gets dark during the morning, I know the world's going to end.

"We have to move," she said.

"I know," I said. "I was just shocked that someone had the balls to kidnap my brother!"

"We'll find him while we get off this world. The Heartless have already found the Keyhole, and now they're after the Keybearer, which is you!"

"Me? Why me?"

"Part of my mission! Now get moving! My car's out front!"

"What about the dogs?"

"They'll be fine when they land on another world. Now get moving!"

We then ran out to her car, which was a red Camaro.

"You know what you're doing?" I asked her. "We can't leave the world in a Camaro!"

"This isn't an ordinary Camaro," she said. "Now buckle up."

I did so and as soon as she started the motor, something came at us. I recognized it as a Darkside Heartless.

"You've got to be shitting me!" I yelled.

"The engine's stuck," she griped. "Damn modern technology." I then opened the door, to her shock. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Stalling for time." I then managed to distract it. "Hey, ugly!" It then looked over to me, growling. "Damn, I was right. That's a face only a mother can love." It was really mad. Now, I wasn't exactly the fastest human being on the planet, but I made good time. Now, my original plan was to draw it towards me so she can get the engine running. I had "borrowed" one of her tracers and stuck it on me so she could find me, but I could only go as far as Southwood Park, where I tripped on some fallen debris. As the Darkside tried to punch me, I felt something from my heart emerge itself...into a key. A striped key matching that of the appearance I had against the Wraith I battled.

"The heck?" I then noticed that the Darkside was pissed. Wait, why was it pissed? Because it was trying to kill us before I got it.

I don't know what happened next, but I managed to get a barrage on the ugly beast. After the first few hits, it managed to glow...red? Blood red.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I heard. The kitsune woman walked up to me and was pissed. "I know you got lucky with the Hunter's goons, but taking on a Darkside Devil Heartless on your own? Even with the Keyblade, that's suicide."

Wait. "The Darkside got an upgrade?"

"Yes. I'm not sure how it got the demonic powers, but you can't defeat it alone."

Right. We then got into a battle formation and started to attack them. She got out a staff that was bathed in fire.

"By the way, my name's Trisha."

"Andrew," I said.

(Play the looping instrumental of "Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead)" from the Guilty Gear XX LA Soundtrack)

As the Demonic-enhanced Heartless tried to strike us, Trisha and I split. She was going for the Demonic Shadow newborns and I was going for the head. I then got a strike on it and she set the Demonic Shadow Heartless on fire. A Holy Fire, if you will. She then joined me in the battle against the main bad guy. Without warning, she and I were ready for a combo attack.

"Trisha!" I yelled.

"I'm on it," she said. She and I managed to get the tentacles out of the way and onto the ground. I then used a holy light I never knew I had on it, which blinded it.

"Feel the burn of the Holy Flame of the Gods!" we both yelled, combining the Keyblade and her staff together as a makeshift flamethrower.

As it was down to it's final points, we then felt the world breaking.

(End tune)

"This isn't good," I said.

"Damn it," she said. "The Darkside was a diversion as they found the heart already!"

"Where was the heart?"

"Your old high school."

Shit.

At that, we both lost our footing and got separated into the abyss of space. I wasn't sure if I was going to ever see her again, but...if we both survive...I hope to tell her...I...l...

(End of Andrew's POV. Enter Bio)

Items gained:

Heaven's Tiger (Keyblade name.  
Form: Demonic repellent.  
Attributes: Normal damage on normal Heartless, but double damage on Demonic Heartless. Represented through the Divine Wind and a tribute to the Heaven Tiger, Kogenta.

Heartless Log:

Demonic Shadow Heartless.  
Form: Shadow Heartless with red auras.  
Difference between Demonic and normal: When tainted, they gain the ability to think and evolve. Destroy it before it becomes a Darkside Devil.

Darkside Devil Heartless.  
Form: Darkside Heartless with a Cross where the heart should be.  
Difference between Demonic and Normal: More maneuverability. Exposure to holy objects causes paralysis and eventual dissolving to nothingness. Do not expose anything sinful around it.

Character Log:

Andrew.  
Species: Human.  
Age: 24.  
Profile: An ordinary college dropout who lost his parents to an alien madman, Andrew overworks himself in order to pay the bills. Unfortunately, destiny has chosen him in order to restore balance to the worlds. Wherabouts are currently unknown until the next chapter.

Trisha.  
Species: Kitsune.  
Age: Physical-24. Actual-500.  
Profile: Guarded Andrew under the name "Naomi Amane," and has protected him since the Hunter incident. After confessing her true species, the Demonic Heartless invaded Andrew's world. Lost in the Sea of Stars as well.

(End Bios)

Elsewhere, in a galaxy far, far away, around the same time as the incident on "Earth"...

A starship enters a peculiar looking battleship from the entrance bay door. As the hangar closes, the cockpit opens. The pilot exits the starship and enters the bridge.

"Welcome back, Falco Lombardi," the ship's computer said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. Yes, this was Star Fox's ace pilot. And he just got back from a solo mission. "What's the status of the ship so far?"

"Functional."

"Anything else?" He was sporting a few bruises. 'Damn training mission...'

"Yes. One of the stars in the nearby Milky Way Galaxy has disappeared."

Falco froze. 'It's starting again.'

"Also, Fox McCloud is currently AWOL."

"WHAT?" He then raced towards Fox's room to see a note there. 'Fox had better not abandon us.' He then read the note, and realized that this was set into the Red zone of the Threat Alert meter in his head. "I hope Slip-up's not out."

Elsewhere, Slippy was sleeping in the hangar after repairing the Blue Marine. He was currently under it, dreaming of whatever he dreams of.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Falco. Slippy, being the klutz he is, bumped his head on the toolbox.

"What is it, Falco?" he asked him. "I was having a good dream."

"By the way things are going," Falco said, "we're not going to have any if this fiasco reveals itself."

"What are you talking about?"

Falco then looked to see if anyone else is around, then said, "This is a top-secret mission that Fox took on himself. And we can't tell anyone about it."

"Krystal?"

"Not her."

"Katt?"

"Not even her...and why'd you bring that up?"

"Morning ladies." That sentence made Falco freeze in fear. Yeah. Both girls were on the ship, in the hangar, behind Falco, listening to his "private" conversation.

Falco turned around and said, "H-hey..."

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Falco," Katt said.

After thirty minutes of telling them what happened, Falco read the note.

_Dear Falco,_

_If ROB tells you I'm AWOL, I'm not. I'm currently on a very top-secret mission which involved the start of the Lylatian War and Andross's madness. If you haven't noticed already, the stars have been going out. One of which caught my interest. If you recall the Sauria incident, I had to find the four Spellstones to anchor this planet together and the other five Krazoa Spirits to bring life back to the planet. Now, this is why I booted Krystal out of the team: It involved the destruction of her home world and I wanted to protect her from the secrets. Unfortunately, she ended up with Star Wolf for a time, but if she's reading this because of Slippy's big mouth, the secret is out._

_During the war against Venom's stragglers, I found out some very disturbing news: Andross had been researching the qualities of the heart, the heart of the worlds, and (what shocked me) the properties of the Keyhole. After which, I had been training in order to make sure that what was attempted on Sauria and completed in Cerenia would never happen. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Krys, but I love you too much in order to put you in the clutches of the Heartless. Better Star Wolf than them._

_Anyways, when Freya Crescent landed in Corneria City, I knew that whatever happened didn't originate in the Lylat System. Andross was stopped before he could be able to take his experiments further. Now, if you guys find this letter after I left, go to Port Town and look for a man named Zidane Tribal, and tell Freya that her friends are still alive. Then you need to look for the Key my sensei told me about. If I remember correctly, the next Keybearer has the ability to transform using special tattoos, so he's not completely defenseless if he loses it. Finally, don't look for me. I'll find you when the time comes. In the meantime, I hope you're good in your spells, Falco, cause the training from the mission will pay off in time._

_Your friend and leader,_

_Fox McCloud._

_PS: Don't use the Arwings. I upgraded the Great Fox II with Gummi Ship capabilities._

After reading it, everyone was a bit shocked.

"He...wanted to protect me," Krystal said. "I didn't realize that my world was destroyed by the Fallen."

"Either way," Falco said, "we need to get to Port Town and find this...Key."

"Shouldn't you guys bring Freya?" Katt asked him. "She's been down since her world was destroyed."

"That's what he said, but I'm not sure if they remember her. Heck, I haven't even met the guy."

"He'll remember," they heard. They looked towards the hangar entrance to see Freya (in a futuristic version of her FFIX outfit). "Zidane has been good with faces."

"How long were you there?" Katt asked her.

"Since Falco ran past me. And I used enhanced hearing. Now, where's Port Town?"

"I don't know the coordinates exactly," Falco said, "but I think we have to go to the Outer Rim of the Lylat System. Then take a warp jump past the Aparoid Planet, and finally a pathway towards Mute City."

"What about Star Wolf?" Krystal asked him.

"If Wolf crosses us, then we play it by ear. The last thing he wants to hear is that his ex-friend disappeared from the face of the system."

That was a surprise to Krystal and Freya. "Wolf was once Fox's...friend?" Freya asked him.

"Surprised me as well, but he and Fox still have a friendship amongst their hated rivalry. That's why he helped us out against the Aparoids." He then went towards the main pilot ship. "ROB, set a course for Port Town."

"Affirmative. Setting course."

'Fox, I hope you know what you're doing'

(Start Bio)

Characters:

Falco Lombardi.  
Species: Lylatian eagle.  
Age: 25.  
Profile: Star Fox's ace pilot and former apprentice to a wandering mage. Before he joined, he was once part of a street gang, but after meeting Fox, he traded in his speeder for a pilot's license...and aced it. Now that Fox is looking for Andross's lost reports, Falco and the other members of the team (including his girlfriend Katt and otherworldly denizin Freya) are looking for the Key.  
First Appearance: Star Fox (SNES).

Krystal of Cerenia.  
Species: Cerenian Vulpine.  
Age: Unknown.  
Profile: Fox McCloud's current love interest and the field agent of the Star Fox team. Not much is known about her, but she and Fox met on Sauria's Krazoa Palace, where Andross (in his dead form) was pulling the strings. Now with the truth of her planet's destruction revealed to her, she will use everything she's got in order to protect her friends.  
First Appearance: Star Fox Adventures (GCN).

Slippy Toad.  
Species: Lylatian toad.  
Age: 23.  
Profile: Star Fox's head mechanic and childhood friend of Fox's. As good as a mechanic he is, he can be a bit...clumsy. After hearing about Fox's oddysey, Slippy decides to help the team by taking notes in the ship log, in case they missed something.  
First Appearance: Star Fox (SNES).

Katt Monroe.  
Species: Lylatian feline.  
Age: 26.  
Profile: Falco's love interest and current tank specialist of the team. Since Falco isn't the type to settle down and have a family, Katt makes the most of it by impromptu visits. Now that she's along for the journey, she's the temporary medic of the team after Falco taught her healing spells. However, she's a lot better in armed combat and gunfights.  
First Appearance: Star Fox 64 (N64).

Freya Crescent.  
Species: Burmecian.  
Age: 24.  
Profile: A Dragon Knight from a fallen world, Freya spends most of her time training and having sparring matches against the field specialist, unknowingly training her in the art of the Dragon Knight. Now she's eagar to see her friends from the fallen world, although she mourns her fallen lover, Sir Iron-Tail Fratley.  
First Appearance: Final Fantasy IX (PSOne).

Wolf O'Donnel.  
Species: Lylatian lupine.  
Age: 31.  
Profile: Leader of the Star Wolf team and Fox's hated rival. It has been speculated that they were friends at one point, but no one knows why they hate each other. Only mentioned for now.

(End Bio)


	2. Arrival in Port Town

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher.

Chapter Two: Arrival in Port Town. The Story of the Flame.

(Andrew's POV)

I woke up to the sound of someone snoring in the garbage can. Wait...garbage can?

"How did I end up in the city?" I asked myself. I then noticed the nearby traffic did not consist of any wheels. At all. "In the...future?"

Yeah. The Armageddon and Demonic Heartless weren't dreams. Which reminds me, I still have the scar on my chest...wait.

I then checked myself out. I wasn't the fat guy from college anymore, which led me to believe that my fat dissolved when entering the atmosphere. Then again...that's impossible and if I came up with something absurd like that again, I'm going to smack myself.

I then decided to walk towards the nearest information desk to see where the heck I was, but I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into a guy with a black cloak.

"Watch where you're going." I heard him say.

"Sorry," I said. Wait a second...that guy sounded familiar. I then turned around to see the guy walking away. "Hold it!"

He froze, then turned around.

"I'm not looking for a fight," he said. "Just a friend."

"Don't lie to me. How can you have friends when you don't have a..."

"It's a long story. And how did you know that I was an Organization member?"

Wait, was? "Help me find somewhere private and we'll both explain."

"I've got a hotel room nearby. That's as private as we can go."

"Lead the way."

So he did. To my surprise, it was a luxury room filled with stuff. I was kind of surprised that he had a PS2 and Game Boy Advance on him.

"It's not much," he said, "but it's a temporary home until I find a way to get to Radiant Garden. Now, how did you find out that I'm an Ex-Organization member?"

"Can't we introduce ourselves first?" I asked him. "The voice is leading me to the face, but names usually elude me."

"Right." He then took off his hood to reveal that he was, in fact, who I thought he was. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Noted," I said. "Name's Andrew from...well, a recently destroyed world."

"Would've guessed considering that the clothing you're wearing matches that of photos from the 21st century. Which reminds me, how did your world get destroyed? Heartless?"

"Darkside on steroids. I also lost someone in the blast. Now I'm trying to find her and my brother."

"I can relate, although my lack of heart says otherwise."

"I'm assuming you're looking for Roxas?" That got him surprised.

"You know him?"

"Not personally. Long story, and I'm pretty sure you're going to hate it."

Yeah, I told him about my world's knowledge (and obsession) of Kingdom Hearts. Axel, by the least, was shocked.

"You're telling me that the story of Kingdom Hearts was used for entertainment? And that people think that I'm gay for Roxas? What kind of screwed up world did you live in?"

"One that's apparently run by fan girls, idiotic politicians, and unwritten rules of society. Which reminds me, I'll assume you'll recognize this." I then stuck my hand out and the Keyblade appeared.

"No doubt about it. That's the Keyblade, although I've never seen a design quite like that before." We then heard something...unnatural. "Uh-oh."

"Dare I ask what's going on?"

"Yeah. They're back...and after me."

"Why?"

"No time to explain. Just run!"

With that, he and I ran outside the hotel room and onto the street.

"Don't look back!"

I made that mistake. "DAMN YOU, SPIELBERG!" Why? Because it resembled that of the stone in the Temple of the first Indiana Jones movie. "What the hell is that?"

"Hell Rock Heartless. Emblem-type. Jumbo version. Usually take a form of a temple trap from certain temples. What it's doing in the city is beyond me."

With that, we both ran fast and, without warning, jumped into the shop with the Hell Rock running into a nearby tower, smashing it into pieces.

"Is it over?" I asked him.

"It'll return," Axel said. "And in greater numbers."

"May I help you gentlemen?" we heard. We then looked at the shopkeeper to see that he wasn't an original citizen of this town. "Axel, what is it with you and kids?"

"Nice to see you, too, Reno," Axel said. "And, no, the kid's not with me...until the Hell Rock came."

I then looked at them both. Okay, if Nomura was still alive, he'd be pushing the gun a bit. "You two know each other?" I asked them.

"No, but my somebody was his son," Axel said. "You should see my surprise when he saved me from going into nothingness."

"I told you," Reno said, "I still have years to catch up with you. And who's the kid?"

That's when the Demonic Shadows came in.

"God damn it," Reno said. "Nalaki! They're back!"

The cat door opened to reveal a red panther. Now, I know who he is, but I only know him as Red XIII. "I told you, they come back in greater numbers," he said.

"No time for the discussion. We need to get them out of the store." He then looked at me and said, "Kid can you fight?"

"Slightly, but I can hold my own," I said.

"Good. And don't damage the merchandise." We then took it outside.

(Play looping instrumental of "Fire" by Metallica. Don't know why, but I'm making this Axel's theme.)

Objective: Destroy the Shadows in order to charge the cannon.

Reno managed to get his daggers out, Red XIII was in battle position, and Axel activated his chakrams. I just got my Keyblade out, much to Reno's and Nalaki's surprise.

"Talk later," I said. "Fight now."

"We'll have to draw their aura to the cannon," Reno said. "Just destroy a few, and don't ruin the shop, or else..."

"I know!" Axel yelled. "Just get to the cannon! We'll cover you!"

"Alright."

Axel, Nalaki, and I charged into battle, but I was on the defensive. Some of those stuff looked...highly flammible. That, and I didn't have any spells on me.

That's when Nalaki clawed a nearby Demonic Shadow. "Don't just stand there, kid!" he yelled. "Do something!"

"I'm trying!" I yelled. Then I realized that I haven't tried out the other tattoos. Unfortunately, I fell under the pressure and accidentally hit one.

**PERSONA TRANSFORMATION ACTIVATE!**

I had felt myself react to an outside source when transforming. I was growing abs, fur, and longer teeth, but none in the feline department. I then felt the Keyblade disappear and my hands grow. Because of the intense pain, I let out a howl. Yes, a howl.

**SEEKER, THE CURSED WOLF OF TERRA!**

Everyone was gaping at me. Even the Heartless.

"Well, that's surprising..." Axel said.

"Out of the way," I said in a gruff tone.

"The hell are you doing?" Reno asked me.

"Enforcing closing time." I then charged my energy into my fist. "**GAIA BARRIER!**" I then punched the ground and made a stone wall out of the explosives. "Now, Axel!"

"Uh, right," he said. He then charged his Chakrams and got the Demonic Heartless out of the shop. Nalaki and I followed and took care of the stragglers.

"Cannon's at 25, guys," Reno said.

"That's all we need," Axel said. "Fire away!"

The cannon fired and decimated the Demonic Shadows. All four of us got down and I turned into my human form.

(End music)

"The hell was that?" Reno asked me.

"An accident," I said, "but a vital one. Which reminds me..." I then punched Reno in the face, to their surprise.

"What was that for?"

"Don't you realize what would happen if those explosives were to fall in their hands? Why do you even sell them in the first place?"

"Contract deal. Plus, Rocket Fuel is basically a must for F-Zero racers." At that point, I recognized where I was: I was in Port Town. Captain Falcon's hometown...or so we think. He then punched me in the face. "That was for breaking my tooth, so we're even." Huh. I didn't know my own strength.

"This is surprising," Nalaki said. "I haven't heard of something like that since I've read Hojo's records."

That got my attention. "As in, Hojo the creator of Sephiroth?" Both Reno and Nalaki were surprised by that. Axel...was confused.

"Who the heck is Sephiroth?" he asked Reno. "Better yet, who's Hojo? Both of them ring a bell, but I can't remember."

"Hojo," Reno said, "was once an revered scientist in Shinra. It wasn't until the experimentation of Nalaki here and the cloning of Cloud Strife that he showed his true madness. Unfortunately, he didn't just use Cloud's cells. He also used Geostigma from the Jenova comet in order to separate the clone from the real thing, hence making Sephiroth. Aka, the Professor's one-way-ticket to Hell. A few days after being released, he submitted to Jenova's hold and nearly obliterated our old world, heart and all. Since then, we've became nomads. I haven't seen them since Radiant Garden was taken over."

"You didn't remember, Axel," Nalaki said. "Your somebody was only a young boy at the time, and Reno lived in Mute City. However, the Heartless changed all that when you grew up. You two were seperated and you had your heart extracted in front of him. It wasn't until you appeared outside the shop that he thought you were dead. Well...you're sort of alive, but still."

"That doesn't explain why the kid here knows about Hojo."

I then explained that I came from a world that knew about their existence. They were pissed at the fangirls, and even more-so at Nomura.

"Too bad we couldn't get there," Reno said. "The World of Origin is said to be inaccessible to guys like us. However, the part about the Heartless being there...is disturbing."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"The World of Origin is said to be the World of the Gods. I don't know the full story, but if it was ever destroyed, the Son of the Devil would be released from his prison within the heart. Now that he's out, we don't know the full extent of what happens to Kingdom Hearts."

Shit. A high-class devil is out of his prison and I'm the one who released him, and the Heart of All Worlds is his target. Why the hell did I get up this morning?

"Can't we do something about it?" Axel asked Reno. "If this guy's out of prison, Kingdom Hearts is his first stop!"

"Not really," Reno said. "I'm a little fuzzy on the details, but the guy's been dormant for years. If he's released, he recharges within Hell. Unfortunately, there's no telling how long it's going to take, but we'd better train the kid."

Great.

(Enter Bio)

Heartless Log:

Jumbo Hell Rock Heartless.  
Type: Emblem.  
Form: Giant Boulder.  
Description: One of the only original Demonic Heartless of it's kind, the Jumbo Hell Rock is usually made with the remains of demonic energy and fallen worlds. Usually seen in a temple, though.

Persona Data:

"Seeker" Talbain.  
Species: Anthropomorphic Werewolf.  
Age: 19.  
Element: Earth.  
Attacks: Gaia Barrier.  
Attacks with Earth Affinity: Unknown.  
Profile: The forgotten ancestor of Jonathan Talbain, Seeker (an alias, obviously) was the best tracker they've ever had. Unfortunately, he died at a young age against an ancient Darkhunter. His essence lives on in Andrew.

Character Log:

Axel.  
Species: Nobody.  
Age: Around his 20s.  
Profile: A thought-to-be-dead former member of Organization XIII, Axel was found in the streets of Port Town by his somebody's father. Somehow, in the midst of his disappearance, he regained his heart, but kept the name because it's closer to an actual name than Ale (Reno's name for him). However, due to his fire ability, he is sought by Demonic Heartless everywhere.  
First appearance: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (GBA).

Reno.  
Species: Human.  
Age: Late 40s.  
Profile: Former member of the Turks, an anti-Shinra movement before Sephiroth destroyed Midgar, Reno now spends his life making rocket fuel for the F-Zero racers. Also found his long-lost son and gave him a now-ruined hotel room, but tries to make time for his son.  
First appearance: Final Fantasy VII (PSOne)

Nalaki (or Red XIII.  
Species: Canyon panther.  
Age: 150.  
Profile: Once a caged animal under Hojo's supervision (and called him Red XIII out of ignorance), Nalaki now resides with Reno not just as a guard dog, but as an equal. He is also the only one who knows most about Hojo's previous work and manages to inform Andrew of it each time.

Spells gained:

Fire spell. (takes 20 mana)

Items gained:

Bond of Flame (Keyblade name.  
Form: Firaga Enhancer.  
Description: Increases Fire spells by 20.  
First appearance: Kingdom Hearts 2 (PS2).

Party Status:

Andrew: Party Leader.  
Axel: Second Companion.

(End Bio)

Well, learning the Fire Spell was a bit of a bitch, but I got it done. Anyways, since I was looking for a way to get off this place and Axel to Radiant Garden, we teamed up. Heck, he even had a spare chakram keychain as a catalyst. Don't know why, though.

"Where are we headed?" I asked him.

"To a friend's place," he said. "He might have just the thing we're looking for."

"What's he like?"

"Well, he isn't like this Cloud guy he knew. More like the polar opposite. Anyways, he knows more about the Keyblade than Reno does. Don't know why, though..."

I just hope he isn't as brutal as Reno was.

(end of Andrew's POV. Enter Falco and Freya.)

As our current duo is walking towards the guy Reno mentioned off screen, the avian mage and the Dragon Knight were on the other side of town, heading for the same destination.

"You sure this is the right way?" Freya asked him.

"No," Falco said. "I'm just looking for the street he lives on, then I'm finding the place he lives in."

Freya rolled her eyes. "Why not ask for directions?"

"Because last time I did that, I nearly ended up maced." In fact, that's how he met Katt. Plus with that answer, Freya now knew that it was supposedly fatal for men to ask directions.

"Freya?" they heard someone ask. They turned around and saw a human female. One whom Freya knew well.

"Your highness?" she asked her.

"Actually, I'm known as Dagger here." At that, Freya gave a small chuckle.

"Figures. By any chance do you know where Zidane lives?" That caught Falco's attention.

"I was on my way back right now. I'm assuming it's about the Key?"

"Yup," Falco said. "Lead the way, miss..."

"Garnet, but everyone here calls me Dagger."

"Right." As Garnet led them to Zidane, Falco and Freya were having a conversation.

"This is one of your friends?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. "We used to know her as Princess, but since the Heartless attacked, I'm assuming that she's using her civilian identity."

"She's done it before?"

"Yes, Captain Obvious. It was to draw attention away from the royal circle."

"Oh."

(End Falco and Freya. Re-enter Andrew's POV)

As we were walking, I then sensed something.

"Crap," I said. "Don't tell me that they're back?"

"More like the remains of the Heartless we faced," Axel told me. "These are the normal-sized Hell Rocks."

Yup. More Hell Rocks. And like the Tusken Raiders, they come back in greater numbers. Axel got his chakrams out and I got my Keyblade. I didn't put the Keychain on because if these guys run on fire, we're screwed.

"Go!" I yelled. Axel and I attacked them while they were trying to reform, although they were doing a poor job of it. Still, they were durable even when smaller.

Unfortunately, before we could finish them, something (as a brownish-green blur) got rid of them all. We just froze to see who it was.

"Thanks for the help, Zidane," Axel said.

"You guys really need to stop playing with fire," he said. He then looked at my blade. "And that thing is trouble. Why would it choose a know-nothing like you?"

I fumed. "It's not like I asked for it to choose me," I said. "But it's my burden to carry, so stay out of it!"

"Is that a challenge?" he asked me. "Because I've faced worse than a kid your size."

"Believe it," I said. "And don't call me kid. I happen to be a bit older than you are."

"Fine. But I won't hold back." He then got a switchblade out and got into position. I just got myself into a battle position similar to the Bride's from Kill Bill.

"You know," Axel said, "I'm going to stay out of this for a bit." He then backed away as the barrier formed around us.

(Play the tune to "Party Member Fight" from Tales of Symphonia. You know, the music when you face Sheena and Regal)

"I have to warn you, rookie," Zidane said, "you're nothing compared to Kuja."

I then charged, but he was too fast for me. I then tried to predict his movements, but he disappeared. I was confused, but he ended up going for my pocket.

Damned thief! I kicked him out of the way and struck him from behind. After that, I yelled something that came out of nowhere.

"**LIGHT TIGER FANG!**" A white wave from my blade came out of it and slashed him, to his surprise.

"Not bad, kid," he said, "but not good enough." His blade then glowed as he yelled, "**LIMIT BREAK! THOUSAND KNIVES!**" His blade multiplied into thousands and almost pierced me...but it did press my right arm. Right on the tiger.

**PERSONA TRANSFORMATION ACTIVATE!**

I then felt the familiar transformation of my tiger form, only my Keyblade turned into my gunblade.

**LIONHEART, THE HURRICANE OF DIVINITY!**

Needless to say, Zidane was surprised. Before he knew it, I went past him and nearly sliced his arm off, but the speed from my rush knocked him back.

"What was that?" he asked to himself.

"**Wind Body Flicker**" I said. "Adds speed to this body's affinity to wind. Be glad I didn't slice your arm off." I then made a familiar hand sign. "Now, **MULTI WIND CLONE JUTSU!**"

The wind from the outside of the battlefield went inside, making clones of this body.

"Time to see what this guy can do!" I yelled. "**WIND SHELLS!**" I then fired my blade (as did the clones), but as it hit him, he disappeared into a log. Since when did he know the Replacement Jutsu? Without warning, my wind clones disappeared, blowing me to the side of the field.

"You're not the only one who can use jutsu," he yelled from behind. "Let me ease your burden." As he was about to stab me, I somehow, in my subconscious, managed to block him and slash his face.

"Now you're gonna...gonna..." I then blacked out and felt myself turn human again.

(End Andrew's POV. End Tune)

Zidane blinked. "I didn't hit him that hard..."

"Must have been the wind pressure," they heard. A brunette woman, older than Zidane, walked out. "Next time, don't try to kill him."

"Couldn't help it, Riona," Zidane said. "Kid managed to scratch me twice, though. I have to hand it to him. He was better than some of the Black Waltz." He then turned to Axel and said, "And what are you doing here? I thought you were going to the spaceport."

"I was," Axel said, "but I ran into him. He seemed to know about my former life, so I let him into my circle. I thought he would transform into a wolf again..."

Zidane and Riona were surprised. "This happened before?" Riona asked him.

"Yeah. He did protect the merchandise, but Reno was pissed that he put dirt in the fuel."

"Then we just dug into something digger than a mere Keybearer," Zidane said. "Let's take him in. He needs to recharge." Zidane then picked Andrew up and got him into the house. "Riona, Garnet put a barrier up already, so you can..."

"I know," Riona said. "I know."

As they entered, Axel then said, "Oh, I forgot to mention that he's from the World of Origin." At that point, Zidane had already put Andrew on the couch, and after hearing that, nearly facefaulted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT!" he yelled. "That was a tidbit needed to be heard beforehand, but why did you just remember?"

"I didn't think it was important until I saw Riona."

At that point, Riona got interested. "What about me?"

"He knows where Squall is...or Leon as he's called. As it turns out, it's the same place I'm trying to get to."

Riona then sat on a nearby chair, thinking it through. "So Radiant Garden is purged of Heartless."

"Not exactly...he said that he, along with Aerith, Yuffie, and a guy named Cid (don't know if he's from your world or Zidane's) were restoring it to its former glory. I was trying to get back to get rid of the straggling Nobodies."

"Still, Squall is alive. That's enough for me." Riona then stood up. "Zidane, I thank you and Dagger for the hospitality, but we must part ways. If Squall is alive, he needs a reminder that a part of his heart is still alive."

"I see," Zidane said. "Axel, if anything happens to her before you both get to Radiant Garden..."

"I'll protect her with my life," Axel said. "And if she dies or worse, you can kick my ass to high heaven and back."

Zidane smiled. "I'll get in line. Squall's going to be first"

(Enter Bio)

Heartless Log:

Hell Rock Heartless.  
Type: Emblem.  
Description: The smaller form of the aptly-named "Hell Boulders." Hell Rocks are the remains of the rock they originated from if not destroyed from either the Keyblade or the Weapon of the Heart. Do not use Fire spells on it if you want them to become Hellfire Comets.

Persona Data Update:

Andrew Lionheart.  
New Attacks: Wind Body Flicker and Wind Clone.  
New Attacks derived from Persona: Wind Bullet.

Character Data:

Princess Garnet the Seventeenth.  
Species: Human.  
Age: 19.  
Profile: Former Princess of Alexandria, now civilian due to her world being destroyed. Takes the identity of Dagger in order to keep herself anonymous. Although she's saddened that her world was destroyed, she's happy living with Zidane. Garnet is the healer of the two and might do everything to help out.  
First appearance: Final Fantasy IX (PSOne)

Zidane Tribal.  
Species: Genome.  
Age: 21.  
Profile: Theif, womanizer, and all-around actor. That's what you hear from those who have met Zidane, but when you get to know him, he's actually quite a nice guy. Unfortunately, he's bitter about his homeworld being destroyed by his "brother," but turns that anger into resolve in order to protect his girlfriend and friends. Keeps contact with Reno and Axel.  
First appearance: Final Fantasy IX (PSOne)

Riona Heartily.  
Species: Human.  
Age: 24.  
Profile: Resident summoner and Squall's thought-to-be-dead girlfriend, Riona was taken by the Heartless, but was switched with Auron years ago. Now a temporal resident of Port Town along with Zidane, Garnet, Reno, and Nalaki, but once a certain Watcher came into her life, she's joining Axel in order to find a way back to Radiant Garden...and Squall (or Leon now.  
First appearance: Final Fantasy XIII (PSOne)

Party update:

Andrew: Keybearer.  
Axel: Second Companion (Nobody guide.  
Riona: Summoner.

(End Bio)

(With Falco and Freya)

Falco gave a whistle. "Nice place," he said. "Could use a stereo system, though."

"This coming from the member who nearly busts his and every other eardrums in the vicinity?" Freya joked, surprising him.

"I didn't know the Ice Queen could joke." Garnet gave him a look. "When we found her and trained her, she was an angst machine."

"I heard that, you know."

Garnet then understood. "You didn't think we survived the destruction?" she asked the former knight.

"Not really. I almost lost hope until this afternoon, believe it or not." Freya then asked, "Did anyone else survive?"

"We don't know," she said, sadly. "We still hope, but we don't know if they're alive or not."

"Bummer," Falco said. "Same thing happened with Katt and myself. Our contacts in Titania didn't exactly escape the Venomian assault. It took us months to recover from our losses after that..."

"Falco's been through a civil war between Corneria and Venom," Freya said. "Katt just happens to be his girlfriend, but he doesn't want to settle down."

"Must be a real heartbreak," Garnet said. "Then again, I can understand why. Zidane was like that when we faced off against Kuja. Now I know you two didn't come here to talk about your battle-hardened days. I'm assuming you're looking for the Key?"

"I'm not exactly fond of cryptic messages," Falco said, "and what Fox gave us was very cryptic. What kind of Key was he talking about?"

Before Garnet could explain, Zidane came into the room. "Garnet, Axel's here, and he brought a Watcher." Falco and Freya sat up and went into the room, pushing Zidane out of the way. Zidane then looked at them and back at Garnet. "Was that Freya?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "And she was ecstatic to see us alive, but when someone mentions a Watcher, they go overboard."

"No shit. And I haven't explained some of the more 'qualities' this guy had. He managed to scratch me. Twice."

Garnet then took interest. "He's the Key they're looking for?"

"Definitely. Fox was right. This IS bigger than we can imagine." With that, Zidane and Garnet went into the living room to see them seated.

(End Falco and Freya. Re-enter Andrew's POV)

Ow... my head. I shouldn't have overdid the wind clones. I then woke up to some familiar faces...even those I didn't meet.

"Did I win?" I asked anyone in particular.

"It was a draw, kid," Zidane said. "And you put up a good fight. Not exactly as good as I was."

"Zidane!" I heard a woman yell, whom I recognized as Garnet. "We don't need your ego here. The anti-magic barrier can only hold up for so long."

"Sorry, Garnet. Got ahead of myself there."

"Same old Zidane," I heard the rat morph say. "You almost never knew when to keep your mouth shut." Yup. That was Freya.

I then got up from the couch. "Felt like I drank a couple bottles of my dad's old Miller Chill, except I don't feel the need to puke," I said. "Anyways, why do I feel like I'm in a Square-Enix reunion with a Nintendo character invited by Geno?"

Everyone but Axel looked at me strangely, then looked at Axel.

"I told you he was a Watcher," he said. "But as it turns out, there were more...disturbing parts of that world."

"Like what?" the girl in blue asked him, which I assumed was Riona.

Axel told them what I told him, only moderate.

Riona, Garnet, and Freya stared at me, saying "You people are sick."

Zidane then said, "This coming from the gender of the people who wants to see me screw my brother AND old Rusty."

"Don't even go there," Garnet said. "Bad enough I could hear him and Beatrix from my chambers."

"I agree with Zidane," Falco said. "Fox and I may have been friends since our Academy days, but I do NOT feel that way about him. That's like saying Panther (God rest his soul in the void) fell in love with Leon." His face turned green when he said it.

"Can we skip the fandom's insanity and get to the issue here?" Axel yelled. "Besides, I had to get a couple cold showers at Reno's. Let the man talk for a bit. He may have information on our current situation."

"Other than Nomura and Miyamoto making a different sequel to Kingdom Hearts and getting Disney involved," I said, "I have no clue what's going on. I've only seen it up to the battle at Sunset Horizon between the Three Keyblade Masters (Ventus, Aqua, and Terra), the Dark Sentry, and Keyblade Master Xehanort, whom the Xehanort I've seen got his name from."

"Odd," Riona said. Everyone looked at her. "That happened to be the name of Ansem's first apprentice. I didn't think that a Keyblade Master had the same name."

"You mean the guy who wrote the reports on the Heart of the World?" Falco asked them. "What was the man thinking? If those got into the wrong hands, they'll break the world order!"

I just looked at Falco and said, "This coming from a guy who fought other characters in an arena."

"That was different. They came from the same galaxy I did, which you're in. The Master Hand bent the rules and now everyone's aware of each other. Even Snake and Sonic."

"I can't make a comeback with that, but I can say that Ansem was not to blame." Everyone looked at me...except Axel who knew it too well. "Xehanort took up his name since Ansem wasn't willing to research any further, and created Heartless hybrids known as Emblems. Ansem's real reports consisted of his name change and his plot to get back at Xehanort using the Nobodies of the Keyblade Master and Radiant Garden's Princess of Light with the help from the Keybearer of Twilight."

"It's true," Axel said. "Those who knew Reno had heard my story before, but for the two newcomers, my ex-leader was Xehanort, or Xemnas. X-E-M-N-A-S. Got it memorized?"

Falco and Freya were staring at him like he was crazy. Then Falco snickered.

"What's so funny?" Zidane asked him.

"Rearrange those letters in your head," Falco said. "You'll see."

Zidane, now getting the joke, laughed. The females present laughed. Me, having heard the joke before, snickered. Even Axel laughed.

"Haven't heard that joke in a long time," he said. "But back to the story. I was the eighth member of the Organization and was in charge of the Assassin Nobodies. Back then, I was as cold and heartless as Saix, but when Roxas joined, I looked at him like a younger brother. Not a lover." (If that's what you were expecting from me, close this window NOW.) "He and I were alike in a few ways: No memories of our pasts, a disdain of authority, and reasoning to believe that our hearts were still out there. Waiting for us to return.

"When Marluxia was assigned charge over Castle Oblivion, I went with him. Larxene, my old crush and the second-recent member, joined me because...well, I'm not sure if she felt the same way about me. But when she died by Sora's hand, I wanted to face him for myself. I was furious, but I didn't want to kill him because he was Roxas's somebody, and he would've been angry. I have to give the kid credit, I now knew where Roxas got his resolve from.

"Unfortunately, Xemnas's fellow apprentices (Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion) followed us, so I had to do something. Vexen was about to expose Sora to Roxas's identity, but after Sora won, I had interfered and killed him. I'd have to admit, I never liked the guy, but exposing him to Roxas's truth was like crossing the line.

"Afterward, I found out that Sora's friend, Riku, was also in the building and Zexion created a replica from his battle with Vexen. Since the Replica was looking for his purpose in life and trying to kill his friend in the process, I told the Replica to kill Marluxia in order to become whole. I'm just surprised that he actually took the advice. However, after battling Zexion, I don't know what happened, but he pulled a corridor at the last minute. After that, no trace.

"It was only six months that Roxas heard about Sora's triumph (too bad the guy won't remember a thing about the incident) and left the Organization to look for him. I'd join him, but I was already in trouble for the incident in the Castle. Knowing that I couldn't exactly face the leader, I followed him only to find out that after Roxas's victory over Riku, he turned dark on him and used the Xehanort Heartless guise in order to knock him out. I then saw a corridor, and thought the worst. However, it wasn't Xemnas, but rather his master, Ansem.

"I did get a little angry over the kidnapping..." I just gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, I was pissed. It wasn't until six days before Roxas disappeared that Xemnas gave the order to find him. To me. I knew that if Xemnas got his hold back on Roxas, Sora wouldn't realize his true potential. So I played along and managed to hack myself into the data-created Twilight Town. Why that place was beyond me.

"During the Fourth day, I put myself into a cybernetic version of a Black Mage. Zidane probably knows him."

"Vivi, right?" Zidane asked him.

"Right. Considering that Roxas had amnesia and thought he was whole, I needed to jog his memory. Unfortunately, Ansem found me. Or a cybernetic version since my chakrams went right through him. I had to lay low until Xaldin found me, demanding me that if I didn't return Roxas, I would be turned into a Dusk. I then appeared when the data started manifesting. Roxas still didn't recognize me, but I'm thinking Namine was involved. I really didn't want to kill him, but I had no choice. I followed him to the mansion before the sleeping pods. I was so angry, my power subconsciously burst the arena into flames.

"After he won, he finally regained his memory, but not before losing himself to Sora. With my mission failed, I couldn't show my face to the other members, so I had to do the next best thing: Bring Kairi to Sora since I knew he'd return to Twilight Town. Big mistake on my part. Saix, number seven, found me and kidnapped her. I barely escaped to Hollow Bastion afterward.

"After the encounter with the King, I hid among the shadows. Because of the Heartless invasion, everyone had to fight. I didn't because I was already marked as a traitor and knew that this was Xemnas's doing. After they got to Villain's Vale, I appeared to him."

(Flashback. Axel's POV)

_"That was Xehanort..." Sora said. Boy was he in for a surprise._

_"Was," I said. I then walked towards him. "That was the Organization leader. Xemnas. X-E-M-N-A-S."_

_Luckily, Roxas within Sora wasn't a bad thing. "The Organization leader...?"_

_"Bingo. The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Unfortunately, Saix told him about me._

_"You the one that kidnapped Kairi!" He then got his keyblade out, with his two companions drawing their weapons. "Out with it, Nobody! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?"_

_I couldn't tell him about Riku, but since he liked Kairi with a passion, I had to tell him the truth. "Look, about Kairi," I said, "I'm sorry." I didn't exactly finish because Saix found me._

(End Flashback. Andrew's POV)

Since I was intently listening to this (If Nomura were still alive, he'd be writing notes. Axel's basically a very popular Organization member and a game based on his Point of View would appease or displease the Axel fangirls), I knew that not all Nobodies were heartless. Well, just him. Falco and Freya were just gaping at him.

"Put your mouths back up. I'm not done here." They were back to normal. "I don't know what happened, but I kept hearing Roxas's voice to support Sora. When I found out he was back in Twilight Town and going to the World that Never Was, I had to help. Sora and his friends weren't going to last one minute in the Path to Twilight. Especially with all the Nobodies lurking."

(Flashback. Axel's POV)

_They were outnumbered by several Dusks and Assassins, and a few Bezerkers._

_"Don't stop moving or else the Darkness will swallow you whole!" I yelled. To make it clear, I decided 'To hell with the Organization! I'm helping my friend!' and stalled for time. "Get going!"_

_"Why?" the duck asked me._

_"Don't ask. Just do it!" I then continued my one-man battle against the Nobodies, but I don't know if Roxas was influencing him or not to help me. He just did._

_Unfortunately, I had forgotten that this was one of the many Corridors of Darkness that connected to Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts, so we were trapped._

_"I think I liked it better when they were on my side," I said._

_"Feeling a little...regret?" Sora asked me._

_I just smirked. "Nah. I can handle these punks. Watch this." I then raised my power and put my whole form into an attack, completely decimating the Nobodies in the area, but I lost my strength and stability._

_"Axel!" he yelled. "You're fading..."_

_"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack..." I knew I was dying, so to speak, so I said this: "Go. Save Kairi." I then used the last of my strength to create a portal to the Organization's HQ._

_Then Sora asked the question that was on his mind since the battle, "Why did you help me?"_

_"Because...you reminded me...of a friend of mine. He made me feel...like I had a heart. Funny thing is...you make me feel...the same way." That was the last I saw of him as I faded from the plane._

(End flashback. Andrew's POV)

"Breaks my heart every time I hear it," Riona said.

Falco didn't exactly have any wisecrack remarks. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one, so he could sympathize.

"There's till one question that's on my mind," I said. "How did you regain your heart and body?"

"I don't know myself," Axel said. "Only thing I heard after fading was a voice that said 'Go to Radiant Garden. Find the Heartless Factory and destroy it. But be warned of a threat that runs deeper than anyone can possibly comprehend. One that only the Watcher, the Keybearers, and the Shapeshifters can defeat.' By then, I knew that I had to warn them, but I had to meet them in Radiant Garden in order to get to Destiny Islands. Only problem was that it required a Gummi Ship to get to both worlds, which this galaxy lacks."

"I think we can help," Falco said. Everyone, even me, looked at him. "I don't know how or when, but our battleship, the Great Fox II, has been modified with Gummi technology, making it possible to warp through the Sea of Stars."

"Great," Axel said. "But I don't know if there are other worlds out there between that and the Garden."

"Either way," Riona said, "we need to stop them. If the threat is as bad as Axel was told, we'll need all the power we can get."

"Count me in," I said. "You guys are looking for Fox, and I'm looking for my friend and brother. As it turns out, we need each other to find what we're looking for. Plus, you guys were looking for me, so I don't have a choice."

"Great," Falco said. "I'll inform Slippy that we've got extra guests." Unfortunately, we heard screaming outside.

"Not another Heartless raid," Axel said. "Bad enough we get them on a daily basis..."

"Talk later," I said. "Let's get wild!"

I am so going to die.

To be continued...

Party Details:

Andrew: Keybearer.  
Axel: Nobody Guide.  
Riona: Summoner.  
Falco: Black Mage.  
Freya: Dragon Knight.


	3. The Journey Begins

Persona Task Force: The Heart of the Watcher

Chapter 3: Demonic Heartless Attack! The Journey Begins!

(Andrew's POV.)

As the citizens were fleeing in terror, we (as in me, Axel, Riona, Falco, and Freya) were surprised to see what was causing the ruckus!

"That is one screwed up version of the Guard Armor," I said, recognizing the design.

"That's a demonic enhanced one," Riona said. We looked at her. "No one knows what it's called, so we just call it the Hellgate Guardian because of the horns and Trident."

"I don't know what it's doing here," Falco said, "but I know who it's after."

"Well, challenge accepted," I said, masking my fear. I barely used the blade, but something tells me that I have to, in order for Port Town to survive. "Lets just hope that it's not a..." The thing then breathed fire like a dragon. "...fire breather."

"Right," Axel said. "I'm just going to sit this one out since I only know fire spells."

"Good idea, Axel," Riona said. "I can barely fight myself and the summons are dead, so..."

"Say no more," Freya said. "Help Zidane and Garnet with the civilians, Riona. We'll take care of this guy."

As Axel and Riona left, the barrier went up around us and the ugly son-of-a-bitch.

(Play KH2-Encounter)

"Go!" Falco yelled. We then charged it and struck the armor, but it wasn't doing any damage.

"Take this!" Falco yelled. "**BLIZZARD!**" Falco fired a block of ice on it, damaging it. That's when Falco realized its weakness. "Not so tough now, are you?"

"Good thinking," Freya said. "My turn." She then started meditating as Falco and I held it off, then found the element she was looking for. "FROM THE COLD DEPTHS OF HELL, I DRAW ON YOUR POWER! FREEZE! **LEVIATHAN!**" Her staff glowed and spat out a stream of ice from the tip, effectively damaging it and removing its arms.

And I don't have any Ice Spells. Damn it. What's the closest thing to ice that damages fire that's not ice? Then I realized that there was a fire hydrant nearby. I could make use of it. With my blade, I cut the top open then used handsigns as the spurting water formed into a serpentine dragon. "**WATER STYLE! WATER DRAGON JUTSU!**" The dragon then extended from Port Town's water supply and drenched the Hellgate Guardian, making minimal damage, but making him weak.

"Wasn't the smartest idea you could think of," Falco said.

"They didn't have any holy water," I said.

"It works, though."

"Don't get too excited," Freya said, noticing the limbs move. "We only have a few minutes before it pulls itself together, so we'd better work fast."

"On it," I said. "Time to die, you ugly son-of-a-bitch!" As I charged, I then attacked the head, which took the most damage. Unfortunately, the arm got me through half the attacks, making me fall behind and allowing the other arm to reassemble itself.

(Lower tune to zero)

Luckily, someone managed to slice the arm off. Someone who wasn't originally in the battlefield. Someone with a black cloak, an orange fox-tail, and...a Keyblade opposite my own?

Falco recognized him. "Fox? That you?" Okay, I knew that he took the role of Mickey, but to come THIS SOON?

"Yeah," Fox said. "And I've got bad news, but I'll tell you later." He then noticed me and the Hellgate Guard. "Looks like they're getting stronger. And I already sealed the Keyhole, so let's take care of this guy." He then took off his cloak to reveal his clothes (which was his Brawl Clothes) and used his Keyblade at the ready.

(End Tune. Play SNES Corneria theme.)

"MOVE OUT!" Fox yelled. We then spread out with Fox and I one one side, Freya and Falco on the other.

I would say that it was an honor to meet the leader, but we had more pressing matters at hand. Sure enough, the Guardian recognized me and was about to strike until Fox went in front of me and activated his reflector, making the Guardian howl in pain.

"Get to the head to destroy it," he said. "I'll cover you as best as I can."

"Right!" I yelled. Apparently the damned thing's pissed at me for finding it's vulnerability point. As the thing was down, I then went behind it and struck the head multiple times. However, it got up and disassembled itself in order to protect it, so we didn't know where the parts were.

"Looks like I have to get serious," Fox said. "Falco!"

"You want something, chief?" he asked him.

"Get ready for the next part."

Falco wasn't sure what he meant, but braced himself.

"**DRIVE!**" Fox then glowed with Falco being stripped into particles and merging with him. As the light subsided, Fox was seen floating and in a blue outfit (Fox's blue uniform from Multiplayer mode). "**Redemption drive form, success.**" He then got on the ground and started shooting at the torso of the Hellgate Guardian with his Keyblade.

"In all my time with them," Freya said, "I have never seen him do that."

"I've never seen him wield a Keyblade like second nature," I said. "We need to divert the other parts to us. While Fox tries the torso, we stall the other parts from merging."

"Right. But how?"

Okay, if I recall correctly, Trisha taught me to defend myself by using what I've learned from media as actual skills. Although I had to train myself to master them, I still had the discipline to honor their origins. Maybe...

"Freya, brace yourself," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked me. Then she realized what I was going to do. "You're crazy."

"That's what my friends say." I then got ready. "**DRIVE!**"

Freya then felt herself turn into particles and get absorbed into my being. The black jacket I was wearing had red stripes coming out of it with the marker for infinity on the back of it. My shoes and pants turned crimson and I was wielding the Bond of Flame on my other hand.

"**Twinblade Drive Form, complete.**"

Okay, I only had a few minutes, so I went towards the arm and sliced it in two. Then the legs were next. I don't know how I managed to do it, but I got both of them at once. Finally, the head, which could breathe fire, was next, so I had to barrage it. I don't know how, but even with my recently thought-up drive forms, I managed to lose the head.

"Fox, behind you!" I yelled.

He got the message and took out the head, and I raced down there to take out the torso. Both of which, fell to the abyss.

(End tune)

I then got out of my drive form and used my Keyblade to stand up. Fox deactivated his and just took a breather. Falco and Freya were dizzy after we released them.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Falco said.

"If you think you've got it bad," Freya said, turning green, "try someone who just recently got dumb luck on his first try." She then threw up in the bin.

"I heard that," I said. "The adrenaline is killing me."

"You'll get used to it," Fox said. "Right now, we need to wait for the other two that are coming with us, get these two to the med bay, and find out who's in the summoning gem I found."

"I do have a few questions," I said.

"Save it for when we get to the Great Fox."

"Actually, this involves your love life."

Fox then sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask."

"They got back together," Falco said. "As it turns out, they both had the same master, although Krystal's a White Mage while Fox is a swordsman. How he got the Keyblade, he never told us." He then threw up in the bin. "And I need a medic immediately."

As soon as Axel and Riona returned (and said their goodbyes) they, Fox, myself, Falco, and Freya went to the Great Fox II in the terms best said as, "Lucy, you've got some explaining to do!"

(Enter Bio)

Heartless Bio:

Hellgate Guardian.  
Type: Emblem.  
Description: A demonic version of the Guard Armor. Weaknesses are head and torso.  
Difference between Demonic and regular: Weak against Ice, nullified against water. Parts have minds of their own and will not hesitate to attack the attacker.

Drive forms:

Redemption Drive.  
User: Fox+Falco.  
Description: A variation of the Wisdom Drive. When Fox uses this drive, he floats and uses his Keyblade as a gun. Only difference is that because of Falco's reckless attitude, Fox feels influenced by Falco's personality.

Twinblade Drive.  
User: Andrew+Freya Description: A variation of the Valor Drive. First used as a lucky break. When used, Andrew uses a second Keyblade which slices enemies faster. However, with Freya's ability to look out for her friends, Andrew tends to warn the other companions of unseen dangers.

Character Bio:

Fox McCloud.  
Species: Lylatian Vulpine.  
Age: 28.  
Profile: Leader of the Star Fox team and weilder of the Heaven's Thunder Keyblade. Fox, although regarded as a high authority figure, has been known to break a few rules. During his training with an unknown master, he and Krystal got back together. Although the question remains...who is this master?  
First appearance: Star Fox (SNEs)

Spells Learned:

Blizzard Spell (requires 20 mana)

Items gained:

Puppet Star Charm.  
Summons: Geno of the Stars.  
Profile: Guardian of Star Road, Geno has been an ally of Mario's to stop the beast known as Smithy. Now he (and his puppet form) are confined in a charm, waiting for the Keybearer to rise.  
First appearance: Super Mario RPG, Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES)

Heaven's Thunder (Keyblade Name)  
Form. Thundaga enhancer.  
Profile: Fox's ancestors' Keyblade. It was given to him by his master (who remains anonymous at this time) who was trusted by his father. The name is a tribute to the Japanese God of Thunder, Susanno.

Blue Falcon (Keyblade name)  
Form: Speed Increase.  
Profile: Named after the legendary racer's vehicle, the Blue Falcon enhances the weilder's speed and agility. Currently weilded by fellow brawler Fox McCloud.

Dragon Bird (Keyblade name)  
Form: Lucky Lucky.  
Profile: Also named after a racer vehicle, but one who's closer to the Watcher's time. Because of the racer's luck, this keyblade also has the luck. Weilded by Andrew.

Party Update.

Andrew: Keybearer.  
Fox: Keyblade Master.  
Axel: Nobody Guide.  
Riona: Summoner.  
Falco: Black Mage.  
Freya: Dragon Knight.  
Krystal: White Mage.  
Katt: Medic.  
Slippy: Journalist.  
ROB: Pilot.

(End Bio)

Well, one can't exactly say they've been inside a set that resembles that of the Enterprise, but I was amazed at the sight of the Great Fox II's interior. It was no Enterprise, but it was cooler because it wasn't fake.

(crack) "GYAH!"

Oh, don't mind the sounds. Fox was being ground-pounded by Krystal, who was relieved to see him alive, but pissed that he knew the fate of her planet. Makes me wonder why she wasn't accepted in Brawl.

Anyways, ignoring that, I was impressed to see that everything in this starship was similar to that of a few bars back home, except it was more like the Griffins' house in Family Guy with the basement bar. Imagine my surprise that there was a collection of Nintendo systems in the game room, which explained how much of a sausage fest it was before Sauria.

Oh, and despite me, Axel, and Riona being human (sort of), we were accepted with open arms. Plus I was given the summoning charm as a "Thank you." I was surprised who was in it, though.

(Flashback)

_Riona managed to use her magic to unlock the heart within the charm._

_"It's done," she said. "I am quite surprised who's in it, though."_

_"What's so special about this guy?" Falco asked. Yeah, he had heard from Fox about the summoning charms, but they usually held people who were obscure._

_"You wouldn't believe it, but not only is the heart in it, but a fake outer body." That had his attention. "Now since Fox is getting reacquainted, someone else has to summon it."_

_"I'll do it," I said. "I have a pretty good idea who's in it, too."_

_She then gave me the charm and said, "Just say his name and he'll appear in the room."_

_I then used my Keyblade and charged my mana in it. "**GENO!**"_

_Out of the gem came...a familiar-looking puppet. Unfortunately, it was a bit of a stiff._

_"That's it?" Falco asked me. "Fox recovered a summoning charm only to contain a ventriloquist puppet?" He then stuck his hand in it. "Well, it's not a total loss. I could use it as a hobby."_

_"GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY ASS, YOU STUPID BIRD!" the puppet said, to his shock. I was just laughing as Falco was getting his ass beaten by the thing._

_"Medic," he said._

_The puppet, whom I knew as Geno, said, "Well, this isn't the Star Road, but why am I not with Mario?"_

_I then caught my breath and said, "I don't know about the Mushroom Kingdom, but I'm pretty sure the Star Road's gone."_

_"WHAT! IT'S GONE!" He then calmed down and said, "And how do you know about the Mushroom Kingdom?"_

_I then explained everything (me being a watcher, how I knew about Mario's world, and the fact that he hasn't been in a game since the SNES days. Oh, and the fact that he's stuck with me) and he took it in stride._

_"You're from that world? Sucks to be you, man."_

_"Why is that?" I asked him._

_"Because once it's destroyed, it can't come back." God...why do you hate me so much. "Sorry, kid."_

_"Don't call me kid," I said._

_"Anyways, I'll help you out with the Son of the Devil thing, but know this: I'm only using the name Geno as a cover, and since you know me as that, I'll come out."_

_"No problem." He then receded into the gem._

(End flashback)

Let's see...A Holy keyblade, two keychains, a summon gem, and two spells. If this gets any hairier, I might need to train harder.

That's when Fox limped into the rec room.

"How hard did she get you?" I asked him.

"Let's just say I had no idea that she was that strong," he said. "Me being the leader of a band of mercenaries and I get my ass handed to me by my own girlfriend. What a way to go."

"It's happened before." I then looked out to the stars.

"Something on your mind?"

"Years ago, before I was born, a man named Kennedy dreamed about mankind going beyond Earth. Right now, I'm basically living mankind's dream to make contact with other beings, only without the mankind surviving the blast."

Fox knew it was more than that. "You're looking for a special someone?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure if she survived the blast, but I've known her for two months. A simple planet explosion isn't going to put her down. Then there's my brother. He was kidnapped by aliens before this whole fiasco started, so I'm pretty sure he made it out."

Fox then sighed. "You'll see them again."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

I then looked back out the window. I really hoped that they survived.

"World approaching," we heard ROB say.

"Let's get to the bridge," Fox said. "Don't want to keep the rust bucket waiting."

"Right," I said.

I had no idea at the time I was going to see one of them sooner than I thought.

(End Andrew POV)

(Enter Trisha's POV)

Of all the years I've worked with Travis, he didn't mention that the worlds' time usually go slower.

It's been six years since I've landed in the "World of Ninjas," and I've been training myself and had a trainee who smelled like my sister, oddly enough.

Let me explain where I left off: I landed in an alley where I nearly lost my bearings. Somehow I had recognized this place to be the last area my sister was in before she disappeared. I then noticed a mob chasing this young boy, the same one I'm returning with, and calling him a monster. Now, I've seen monsters, but when a bunch of adults are out for a kid's blood, they're hypocritical. So I stepped in and defended the kid with what I had with me, until the head official, the Hokage, managed to send them to their version of the Iron Maiden.

As we got to the hospital, I realized where my sister was: Inside this boy, who was the son of the sealer. Naruto Uzumaki...or Namikaze. Dating Andrew tends to pay off sometimes. You should've seen the look on his face when I said that I was the Kyuubi's twin sister, Tsuki no Akai Kitsune, my title in the Demon World. Because of the fact that it was a "pack issue," I took up the mantle of Naruto's elder sister and took him training until the time of the genin exam. Plus I was made a Special Jounin due to my bond with Inari.

Now, six years later, I've trained Naruto with the help of two of the Sannin, a couple missing nin, an Uchiha (who's trying to protect his little brother from Madara, who started the whole mess), and several monks who felt sympathy for the boy.

Even with the years raising a kid, I never expected my love interest to appear. However, I was surprised to see him as soon as we got back.


	4. Reunited and Fights

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher

Chapter Four: Reunion at the Ninja Village! The Fox and the Tiger!

(Andrew's POV)

Since Fox was out of commission, Falco, Freya, and I (in human forms) were at the entrance of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Tell me again," Freya said, "why do we have to be in human form?"

"Because," Falco said, "if Andrew's correct, the Village isn't exactly fond of us and would mistake us as demons. We have to be human in order to blend in."

"Why didn't we blend in at Port Town?"

"Because they're used to anthros ever since the tournaments."

"Guys, quiet," I said. "If we're going to gain access, we need to do this quietly. These guys have their sixth sense on overdrive here, so if we make any sound that alerts them of their position, we're taken to the torture chamber, and if I remember correctly, the guy's an expert at torture and interrogation." I then thought about it without noticing two figures behind us. "Now, there's no way that we can go through without a passport, so we just have to tell them that we're here for ninja escorts."

"That would work," we heard, "if you weren't in the presence of a Tokubetsu Jounin already." At that, all three of us froze.

However, I recognized the voice, so I slowly turned around to see someone I recognized. "Trisha? That you?"

"Don't tell me that you were planning to break into the village from the wall." She had smirked when she said it. "Because of that, I might have to take you to Ibiki." She then got closer to me and said, "Hey to you too, Andrew."

At that moment, we both embraced.

"It's been six years, Andrew," she said, to my surprise. "Where the hell were you?"

"Six years?" I asked her. "To me it was three hours, but I'm assuming that this time is moving slower."

"Is this the guy you told me about?" I heard. I looked down a bit to see...

"Who's the kid?" Falco asked me.

"Son of the Fourth," I said, not paying attention. I then bowed. "It's an honor to be in your presence, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Please," Naruto said. "Just call me Naruto. I'm not exactly comfortable with the formalities."

"Sorry. I get nervous around those I've seen onscreen." Well, this isn't the Naruto from the official series. And Trisha arrived with him, so... "You took up the mantle of Naruto's guardian?"

"Older sister," she said. "And who are those two behind you?"

Oh right. "Uh, this is Falco Lombardi, our black mage..."

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"...and Freya Crescent the Dragon Knight."

"Haven't seen a kitsune in a while," she said. "I'm assuming you're the woman in his sights?"

She then blushed. "Yes. And I'm your ticket to getting into the village, so act like you guys are from the Bloodline Civil War in Kirigakure."

"What?" Falco and Freya asked me.

"Long story," I said. "And go along with it. It's the only way we'll meet Sarutobi." Weird thing was, Naruto wasn't surprised. "Why aren't you surprised?"

"Because I know what to expect from you," he said, "and I have a few surprises of my own."

I then smiled. "Alright. Lead the way, you two."

As we walked (and Trisha got Kotetsu and Izumo to open the gate), I then said, "Sorry for keeping you waiting so long."

"To be honest," Trisha said, "I almost gave up on you until halfway through our training journey." So much for a supportive girlfriend. "What have you been doing?"

"Compared to the six years you've endured without me, my three hours were spent defending a fuel shop for racers, fighting a well-known Genome thief, and defending said thief's home from a Hellgate Guardian." She gave me the look that said, 'Are you suicidal or something'?

"He didn't die," Falco said. "A friend of mine helped us out defeating it, although the drive merge can give you a stomachache."

"I guess the visual-physical training paid off," Trisha said. Falco and Freya looked at her like she was crazy. "It's memory-derived, really. I've had to endure it for three years. He did it in three weeks, which proved he didn't have a life before I met him."

I then noticed someone missing. "Where's Naruto?" I asked her.

Uh-oh. This isn't good.

At that moment, we saw the Hokage Monument in the style seen in the first Naruto episode. Oh yeah. I started laughing.

"During those six years, I could never get him to stop pranking," she said.

"It's either hereditary," I said, "or it's the fox within him. I don't know and I don't care, but it's funny as hell. He did do a bit more work with the Third and Fourth heads, though." Yeah, Sarutobi's and Minato's heads resembled that of what we saw in the official artwork. The other two were just played by ear.

"Nice illusion," Falco said. Everyone in the party looked at him. "One of the things that a mage usually learns is to tell what is an illusion and what isn't."

"Stay away from Kurenai, then," Trisha and I said. She and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's get to the tower," Trisha said. "Naruto's probably already there"

(Enter Bio)

Character Bio:

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.  
Species: Human. Vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.  
Age: 12.  
Profile: The lost son of the Fourth Hokage, and the number-one hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja of Konoha, Naruto was hated because of his burden (jailor of the Nine-Tailed Fox, who happens to be related to Trisha.). Unlike the manga, Trisha, under her title as the Crimson Fox of the Moon, raised him and took him on a training trip. He now has an arsenal of clones (Shadow, Water, Wind, Earth, Wood, Ice, and Sand), his father's techniques, and Trisha's fighting style in his grasp. Happens to be known as "Nature Clone" Naruto in the Bingo Books. SS-ranked in Iwa, due to the resemblence to the Fourth, S-ranked in Kumo, and an honorary ninja in Kiri for ending the Bloodline Civil War.  
First appearance: Naruto (Shonen Jump. 1988)

Party Status:

Andrew: Keybearer.  
Trisha: Persona User.  
Falco: Black Mage Freya: Dragon Knight Naruto: World-Exclusive Party Member.

(End Bio)

We then got to the Hokage Tower to see that Trisha was right. Naruto was already there, and he and the Third were laughing their asses off.

"You truly are your father's son," Sarutobi said. "Except the son outdid the father."

"Wait until they realize it's an illusion, Grampa Saru," Naruto said. "They'll be at my tail for nothing." He then noticed us. "Oh, hey, sis. How's it going?"

"I'll give you props on the illusion," Trisha said, "but don't run off my sight until graduation. Hello, Sarutobi-san."

"Hello, Tsuki-chan. I see you found your friend, but I didn't expect you to bring others with you."

"Yeah, well, neither did I."

I then stepped forward and said, "It's an honor to meet you, Hokage-san. My name's Andrew, as you already know."

"Yes, Trisha here has told me about you," he said. "She's a keeper." I facefaulted. "But who are your companions?"

"It's...hard to explain. Can you use a soundproof jutsu in the office?" He nodded and did some handsigns and we didn't hear anything outside.

"Right. How should I explain this..."

I then told him and Naruto everything that's going on. The Keyblade, the destruction of the World of Origin, my friends' true appearances, and everything I knew. Now, they knew me through Trisha, but they needed to hear the full story. And with knowledge from the future, people tend to go mad.

"So," Sarutobi said, "Madara is still alive. That's...disturbing news. For that information, I'm willing for you three to become Special Jounin, but with the situation at hand, I'm making you Konoha's Interplanetary Jounin. That is, if you are willing to face off against my best jounin."

"After the Genin Exam," I said. "Considering that I only know the details of the original story, I want to watch Naruto graduate." Trisha and Naruto looked at me with a bit of surprise. "What? Best thing I could come up with at the time."

"This I've gotta see," Trisha said, smirking.

"Ha, ha. I'm not completely hopeless."

"Very well," Sarutobi said. "Naruto, your classroom is 201 at the academy. I've already informed Iruka of your arrival, and class starts in a half-hour. Oh, and hide your true skills. Use whatever basics you use."

"I'll do my best to remain subtle, Old Man," Naruto said. "After all, even the Hokage has to have a few secret weapons." He then used a variation of the Body Flicker technique which nearly blew us away.

"Was that Wind Body Flicker?" I asked Trisha.

"You know it?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Or...someone within me. Probably has something to do with your mission."

"It does now." I am so screwed.

(End Andrew's POV. Enter Naruto's POV)

Well, that was the guy Trisha-neesan told me about. A little goofy, but he seemed to treat me like what my father wanted my village to treat me as: a hero.

Oh, my name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but I'm known as Naruto Uzumaki for now. Don't want Iwa on my tail.

Anyways, I made it to the classroom with five minutes to spare and caught up with Iruka-sensei.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto," he said, with a warm smile.

"Good to be back, Iruka-sensei," I said. "Was it boring without me?"

"Somewhat, although the genjutsu you pulled had us reeling." Yeah, Grampa Saru informed him about it. "Wait here. I'll explain to the other students about your arrival." He then went in the classroom and did the easily-recognizable Big Head Jutsu.

After a few minutes, I got permission to enter the classroom, with the argument stopping.

"Naruto," Iruka said, "please sit wherever you like."

Now, some of the guys were looking at me with a bit of annoyance. Especially Itachi-niisan's little brother, Sasuke. From what Grampa Saru told me and Andrew-niisan found out, he's got a bit of ambition to kill his older brother, whom is protecting him from the Uchiha clan secrets. And I don't want him copying ANY of my techniques. The girls, however, were drooling...except for two: One with pink hair who stared back at the "last loyal Uchiha", and one with pale eyes (a Hyuuga, obviously) twitching her fingers.

I then sat by a guy with sunglasses and neck-long trenchcoat. He's an Aburame, obviously, and the clan heir. Basically, the only family in the village who uses their burden to their advantage in battle, like myself.

I then decided to start up a conversation with him. "You know, if you're going to be on a team, you need to open up to people," I said. No reaction, but he did acknowledge my presence.

"I understand your logic, Uzumaki-san," he said, "but our family has used the Kikai bugs for generations, and some people fear them."

"I can relate. Having something you have no control over only to be hated for it. It's unfair and illogical." That got his attention.

"No wonder my bugs react oddly. Your secret's safe with me."

"Same here," we heard. I looked up to see a kid with a pineapple haircut. Judging by the lazy look, he'd be a Nara. "It's a drag, though, but I made the connection." I just smiled. "Name's Shikamaru."

"Naruto," I said.

"Shino Abruame," the kid with sunglasses said. "Glad to have the talk with you, Naruto-san."

Okay, other than the current Mizukage, no one has ever called me "-san." From what I could tell, their parents were friends with my dad and know when to respect the Hokage's wishes, other than the so-called "righteous" villagers. That and they keep their wisdom hidden from the public eye, from the way Shikamaru never used his pencil. Now, during the test, I noticed that Mizuki (the silver-haired guy who keeps glaring at me) had put a genjutsu on it, hoping that I would fail. Nice try, asshole. Don't try to pull one over a kitsune's eye, or else we'll take yours out.

Next was Target Practice, which consisted of a human dummy and a bulls-eye in the middle of it. Oh my God, what are they teaching these kids? Simple anatomy, people! I trained with two Sannin and helped out the Demon of the Mist revolt on the Third Mizukage, for crying out loud! Anyways, I was watching Sasuke do his, and nine out of his ten Kunai hit the target. The other one hit the ground. I don't know why his fangirls drool over him, but I can tell that he's not interested. That and his great-grandfather tried to destroy this place!

Rage aside, I was up. I had to calm myself and show them to look underneath the underneath. I hope the anatomy lessons from Tsunade-baachan and Haku-chan paid off.

(Yes, Haku's a girl in this story.)

And Grampa Saru told me to be subtle. Here goes nothing.

As they hit the intended targets, everyone started laughing.

"Looks like the dobe can't even hit a simple target," the emo-ass Uchiha said.

"You fail, Naruto," Mizuki said with glee. "You missed the target."

In the words of a wise man not native to this world: He who laughs last laughs best. And I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Iruka asked me.

"Look again," I said. "The targets I hit happen to be vital organs of the body. If any one of them were hit, the result would be instant death eight times over. Nine actually. The tenth only happens when you're male." True story behind that, but more on it later. All of the guys were holding their crotch and most of the females were laughing. Training with the Demon of the Mist has its perks, and that's part of my nickname, "Nature Clone" Naruto.

The next test was about our skills with ninjutsu. I was sitting next to the Hyuuga female, whom I notice was a main house member.

(Don't ask how Naruto knew these things, but Trisha drilled the History of the Clans of Konoha in his head with the use of the Shadow Clones)

"I e-enjoyed y-your display, N-Naruto-kun," she said. That came as a surprise to me. Other than Haku, Temari, and Yugito, no one has ever called me "-kun." That and she wasn't one of the few who were laughing.

"Thanks, Hyuuga-san," I said. I then noticed her blush. "I'm assuming your father informed you of my...condition?"

"Y-yes. Reminds me of myself." Other than Shino, she wasn't exactly thrilled to being the Hyuuga heir. Heck, if I lived in her estate in her place, I'd hate it, too. Division between families run by senile old coots who think of themselves as Gods is one of the things that irk me. Plus judging by the stutter, she's not exactly well-liked. "Oh, and d-don't call me H-Hyuuga-san. My name's Hinata." Poor thing. Now I have an ambition to becoming Hokage this time: I want to make sure that future generations of the Hyuuga family don't have to suffer this kind of self-destruction. Plus since my ancestors invented the seal, I can break it from the Branch House.

"Hinata," I said to myself, "I promise that I'll help you with your clan's issues, whether they like it or not."

"T-thank you, Naruto-kun." At that point, I didn't care. I wanted to help her, but I needed to talk to "Daddy Dearest" in order to help. And in either life, Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise. Even when the odds are against him.

"Hyuuga, Hinata," Iruka said. She squeaked and went towards the testing room.

Okay, so I was bored, but I listed myself as Uzumaki, not Namikaze. Besides, after looking at the other students, I'm not sure if they're trustworthy. Well, the Uchiha was a no-brainer on who not to trust, and the Haruno (I found out later) would tell Sasuke anything. However, the only others I could talk to were the Inuzuka, the Yamanaka, and the Akimichi, who were also kids of Dad's old friends. Well, the Yamanaka wasn't as bad as the Haruno, and knew both the Naras and the Akimichis, and the Inuzuka was brash, but loyal to the Hokage like their ninken were to them.

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

Finally. I was so tired of the Haruno talking so much about Sasuke's skills. Please, if he couldn't handle Itachi killing the Uchiha because of Madara, he wouldn't handle me.

I then went into the testing room and made a silent release in case Mizuki tries to interfere.

"Okay, Naruto," Iruka said. "For this part of the test, you have to use the Replacement Technique, the Transformation Technique, and the Clone Technique." Easy as cake. "Now start with the Replacement."

"I just did," I said, behind him. As it turns out, he was talking to a chalkboard eraser. "Added the Transformation along with it."

Mizuki was fuming.

"I noticed," Iruka said. "Now do the Clone Technique. Up to three clones if you will."

"Is it okay if I use a different Clone Technique, Iruka-sensei?" Because even with the training from the Shadow Clones, I couldn't do a regular Clone. I never could, and Kira-chan (Kyuubi's name, by the way) apologized profusely for it.

"If you know one..."

"**EARTH CLONE JUTSU.**" As it turns out, I used the mud from my shoes to create three clones. All of them looking like me.

"Naruto...you pass," Iruka said. He then gave me my Headband and smiled at me. "Great job."

"Yes..." Mizuki said, gritting his teeth. "Great...job." He is so screwed come tonight when we get the drop on him. I wonder how Trisha-neesan, Andrew-niisan, and their friends are doing.

(End Naruto's POV. Enter Andrew's POV)

"Huh," I said, after watching it end. "I thought Naruto would put a sign on Mizuki's back saying, 'I'm gay for Orochimaru.'"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"He did," Sarutobi said. "It was under a henge and Mizuki was too angry to notice. Nice tip on the traitor, Andrew."

"No problem."

"Don't you have a registration exam to go to, Andrew?" Trisha asked me.

"Aren't you going to pick up Naruto, Trish?"

"Only if you come with me. It's high-priority now since you've awakened your powers." Before we left, however...

"Oh, and about the Keyhole," Sarutobi said, making us turn around. "Jiraiya was doing research on it and it's located in the Hokage monument, but there's a few...problems."

"What kind of problem?" Falco asked him. "It's not activated?"

"Somewhat. The prophet of the summons said that it can only be opened when the 'Fifth head is in place.'" That meant we had to have a Fifth Hokage in order to reveal the Keyhole. "And due to the information you've given me, Andrew, you'll have to wait until after the Chuunin exams when you retrieve Tsunade."

Well, I knew Tsunade. Not personally, mind you. She's the strongest of the Sannin and the one who's been trying to get medical history taught into the academy. However, she's also an alcoholic, a chronic gambler, and afraid of blood. If I could, I would probably get her to play Blackjack (the only card game I'm good at, mind you) in order to return.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," I said. "Right now, I want to know how Naruto's doing."

"Let's go, tiger," Trisha said, jabbing at my Byakko persona. We had left for the academy via the Body Flicker.

When we got there, we saw Naruto talking with a few friends he made recently (Shino, Shikamaru, and Hinata). I just smiled. Now, during my time on Earth, I had always been a fan of Naruto getting certain women (Hinata and Sakura among them, but it seems it's not the case this time), and since the Hokage told me about the Clan Restoration law, he's going to need all the help he can get.

Naruto then noticed us. "Hey, sis. Andrew. I see you've been watching me through the Hokage's crystal ball," he said.

"Yeah," Trisha said. "And with the information Andrew brought us, we're going to defend the place with our lives. Which reminds me, why did you choose Kakashi and Gai together?"

"Kakashi, or 'Sharingan' Kakashi," I said, "excels at Ninjutsu and has over a thousand in his arsenal. Since he was informed of Naruto being his godson, I wanted to bring him to see him for the first time in six years. Gai, however, is the Taijutsu expert, and I'm a little rusty on my self-defense."

"What I didn't get was why you chose a mystery opponent as your third one."

"I really don't know myself..."

"So I get to meet the Fourth's student?" Naruto asked me.

"More than that," I said. "But let's get to Training Ground 7. He usually goes there to visit his dead friends at the Memorial, and knowing him, he's chronically tardy."

"Plus he was a bit tense around me," Trisha said, "and I can't blame him. Losing his friends against a demonic kitsune can make you a little jumpy."

Naruto sighed. "Alright. Let me say goodbye to my friends first." He then went back to his close circle and shook hands with the guys and kissed Hinata on the hand, which caused her to faint. "I need to work on that." At least he was aware this time. "Oh, and Hiashi, during the month-long break, we need to talk."

I then noticed a guy with pale eyes, who (to my shock) was smiling at the scene. "Alright, Naruto-sama. Dinner's in a week, so dress fancy," he said.

I was gaping, then looked at Trisha.

"Basically, he's a friend of the Fourth's," she said. "Now let's get to the training grounds." All three of us then left the academy to Training Ground 7.

(Enter Party Bio)

Party Update:

Andrew: Keybearer.  
Trisha: Persona User.  
Naruto: World-exclusive party member.

(End Party Bio)

Sure enough, Kakashi was there, paying his respects to his fallen comrades, who were Minato and Obito, the man whose Sharingan helped Kakashi be the ninja he is today.

"You know," I said to him, "I don't think your teammates would like for you to brood over them every day."

"It keeps me going," he said. "Plus their memory and gifts keep me stronger." He then looked at me and said, "You must be the kid the Hokage wanted me to test for Special Jounin. And the one who told us of the future...or what would be. I assume you know who I am?"

"Kakashi Hatake, the 'Copy Cat' ninja. Wanted in the Bingo Books, although I'm fuzzy on the rank. Weakness: a certain orange book written by the Toad Sage. Teammates were Rin Inuzuka, Obito Uchiha, and sensei was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, the Team Seven under the Third's rule. You happen to be training your sensei's son since he only attended on the last day."

Kakashi then made his trademark smile. "You did your homework, even with the teams part." He then frowned. "Although sensei's son is on my team, I wish the Council wouldn't get me to focus only on the Uchiha, but they used Obito against me."

"That's where I come in," Trisha said. "Any techniques you neglect to teach your other students, I teach them for you. Besides, I happen to be the joint-sensei."

Kakashi then smiled. "Well, I might need you to keep Sakura in line. Her fangirl tendencies seem to be even worse than Rin's." He then noticed Naruto. "And I get to meet Naruto already."

"Nice to see you, too, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said. "And, yes, Andrew-niisan filled me in on the team requirements. Suffice to say, I don't have a choice." He then noticed the names on there. "Dad's name is on there, right?"

"Yes, he is." Naruto then went over and said a few words to his late father. Kakashi then looked back at me and asked me, "I'm a little iffy on who you chose for the Taijutsu portion of the test. Why Gai?"

"That would be my fault," Trisha said. "Since I trained him, I've been teaching him how to fight through the eyes of the character he's watching, you and Gai being part of the two. Plus he wanted a mystery opponent after either one of you, but since I haven't been in Konoha for long, I haven't got the update on who he's going to face."

"As for finding you," I said, "I knew you were at either the Memorial Stone or the Adult Bookstore, but I was with Naruto, who's a minor, so I pressed my luck with the stone. And the Hokage chose this place as the field to test myself in, so..."

Kakashi was amused. "Definitely did your homework. But why test your skill against myself, the most insane taijutsu teacher in all of Konoha, and someone who the Hokage kept secret from us?"

"It was either her or Anko, and I'm not exactly comfortable with snakes." That was a side-effect of Trisha's visual-physical training.

"Oh."

That's when a kunai appeared between us, which meant...

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY!**" Trisha, Kakashi, and I dodged the strike to see that Gai had almost hit me. Now, I had seen Gai, but I didn't think he would be freaky in this life. And those...eyebrows...

"The new guy is fast," he said. "I failed to hit him, NOW I MUST RUN 500 LAPS WITH A BOULDER TIED TO MY BACK!"

"AND IF GAI-SENSEI BREAKS IT, I WILL PUNCH THROUGH THIS STAND 500 TIMES!" Okay, I expected Gai to appear, but his student, Lee as well?

"AND IF LEE GETS SPLINTERS THROUGH HIS SCARS, I WILL CARVE MY FACE ON THE HOKAGE MONUMENT!" Okay, we can't have that.

"AND IF--"

"SHUT UP!" Trisha, Naruto and I yelled.

"We haven't even started the fight, and I already felt like I'm losing my hearing," I said. "And why'd you bring Lee with you?"

"I heard there was a mystery opponent from the Hokage," Gai said. "Plus it wasn't just Lee I brought with me."

"Figures," we heard. A girl in pink with buns on her hair and a Hyuuga Branch member walked out of the clearing. "The battle hasn't even started and already we see the waterworks." The girl, Tenten, said that.

"What's the point of watching some loser battle our sensei?" the Hyuuga asked her. "It's his fate to fail against him." Three guesses who the Hyuuga was, and the first two don't count due to how obvious the answer is.

Naruto noticed the three genin and somewhat pitied Neji. "If only he knew what his cousin was sacrificing in order to make his life better," he mumbled. He then turned to Gai and asked him, "Gai-sensei, before the Hokage gets here, is it okay if I spar one of your students?"

Gai turned to Naruto and said, in an unusually quiet tone, "Sure, Naruto-kun. Would you be facing off against Lee?"

"Actually, I wanted to test my skill against a Hyuuga." Everyone (except Trisha and myself) were surprised by that.

"You're the guy my cousin likes?" Neji asked him. "Figures that losers would band together."

"If that's the case, then you never truly knew Hinata's intentions for the clan." Neji stiffened.

"Fine. We'll fight, and it will show, training trip or not, you're still a loser."

"You should be surprised, Gai," Trisha said. "Naruto's a lot like your student, Lee."

That brought a bit of pride in his eyes. "How so?"

"I had drilled the history of the Clans of Konoha into his head, and he finished it in one week. Using ten Shadow Clones. Finding the use of it, we then practiced Chakra Control and jutsu, but the Taijutsu was hell for him." With that, Trisha gave me earplugs because she knew what would come up next.

"YOSH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL NOW HAS A GENIUS OF HARD WORK ON HIS TEAM! NOW LEE HAS AN ETERNAL RIVAL!"

"GAI-SENSEI, IF I DON'T WORK HARD TO BE AS STRONG AS NARUTO-KUN, I'LL DO 500 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!"

"AND IF YOU BREAK YOUR LEGS IN THE PROCESS, I WILL CARRY 300 LOADS OF MY WEIGHTS AND GREEN JUMPSUITS!"

"AND IF YOU--"

"QUIET!" the Hokage yelled, arriving with a cloaked individual. "Now, I have noticed that Naruto will start the preliminary match against Neji Hyuuga. And since Hiashi informed me of Naruto's friendship with young Hinata, he allowed this match to start before Andrew faces off against his three chosen opponents."

"I'll be the referee," Trisha said. She then got in between them and said, "If anyone's not fighting, please get out of the vicinity." I managed to follow both Gai and Kakashi and watched from the distance. "Now, the preliminary between greenhorn Genin Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga will begin. Fighters ready?"

"Fate has decided for me to win," Neji said.

Naruto just nodded.

"Okay. HAJIME!"

(Play "Strong and Swift" from the Naruto OST)

Naruto charged into battle, but Neji used a palm thrust to hinder his progress...until the clone turned into leaves.

"What?" he yelled.

"Like it?" Naruto said from nowhere. "It's the **LEAF CLONE JUTSU**. It's used by combining my three affinities into a simple clone with surprising results." At the words "Surprising Results," the leaves then attacked Neji, but...

"**KAITEN!**" Neji managed to get rid of them with one spin. "It'll take more than a low-level clone attack to stop my point from reaching you. **BYAKUGAN!**" His eyes then bulged with the so-called "all-seeing eye" at the ready.

"Well, at least I get to see the Byakugan in battle," Naruto said. "But can it see...everything?"

Neji then realized that even with his 359 degree vision, he couldn't see Naruto. He was pissed.

"Where are you, you loser?" he yelled. "Come out!"

"I'm closer than you think. bRELEASE!/b" Neji then felt a weight on top of him, and it was Naruto. "**CLONE EXPLOSION JUTSU!**"

With that, the clone on Neji exploded, and he gained a few burns.

"So, the loser does have surprised in his arsenal. But it will take more than an exploding clone to stop me." He then noticed Naruto at the stumps. "You're within the range of my divination! **STYLE OF THE SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!**" Naruto was then struck by Neji's assault.

(Couldn't remember the name, but it's Neji's attack in the Chuunin Exams.)

"Two points...four points...eight points...sixteen points... thirty-two points...sixty-four points!" At the end of that, Naruto was down. "Looks like your student's all talk and no action. I have to give you credit, though. He managed to scratch me."

(End tune. Play "Sorrow" from the Naruto OST.)

"Not likely," Naruto said, struggling to get up. "I didn't expect a Branch Member to learn a Hyuuga taijutsu style, let alone two." He then got up with the help of the nearby stump.

"Give up," Neji said. "I've sealed all your chakra points. I already told you: Fate has already declared me the winner."

"Bullshit." Neji squinted at that. "If I had believed in fate, I would've been dead six years ago, at the hands of the drunken mob."

Angry, Neji yelled, "What would you know about fate? You weren't born with a cursed life, serving a family that's high and mighty as their meat shield."

"Try me."

Neji then took off his headband and showed the seal that's haunted him since the day his father died. "This is the Caged Bird seal, used by the Main Family of the Hyuuga household in order to control the Branch Family. This is the same seal that killed my father after he killed the Kumo Ambassador."

"Last time I checked," Naruto said, "Kumo had nothing to do with the peace treaty OR that incident."

Neji was now curious. "What are you implying?"

"During my trip around the Ninja world, we ran into Kumo missing-nin. Now, I didn't think what they were saying was important, but I found out that they sent someone in the guise of the so-called Ambassador and someone else as the Raikage. As it turned out, the held the Raikage's daughter hostage and used her as a front in order to get the 'all-seeing eyes.' Your clan's eyes. After finding out what happened in Konoha on December 27th, three years before I left, it made sense to me: They were going to overthrow the current Raikage with the Byakugan forced into their veins. They were going to take Hinata's blood and use it for their own gain."

Neji was infallible, but he was thinking. "Although with the information brought to light, fate still marks me as the victor. Why should a loser like you win?"

"Because, Neji, you and I are more alike than you think." Without warning, Naruto then charged his demonic chakra.

(End tune. Play "Hollow Encounter" from the Bleach OST, or what's close to it.)

Kakashi was surprised. "Has the seal weakened?" he asked me.

"No," I said. "Tsuki informed me that she went into Naruto's mind during the second month. Her sister, Kira, was within him, and Naruto was with her. They managed to modify the seal in order for Kira to come out, but not destroy the village, and to prevent Naruto from using too much power to kill himself."

"Tsuki's related to Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked me. "And Kyuubi's a woman?"

"And Kira's in love with Naruto."

"Why did the Nine-tailed Fox attack Konoha then?" Gai asked me.

"She was looking for Madara Uchiha." Both of them paled.

"But Madara's been dead for over fifty years," Kakashi said.

"There are some things that are best not known until the time is right," I said. "For now, just watch."

(End Tune. Play "Number One" by Hazel Fernandez from the Bleach OST.)

Neji was shocked that Naruto could use a different form of chakra. "What are you?" he asked him.

"The one who will help your cousin unite the houses, Neji," Naruto said. "That's my vow as a future Hokage, and my vows are my bond, fate be damned!" He then went towards Neji, with the intent to strike him down.

"IT'S USELESS!" Neji yelled. Both of them were using everything they had. However, Naruto was too fast for him.

_**If you want to see some action,  
Got to be the center of attraction,  
People will see their eyes on you,  
Like the face That you see On every magazine**_

"**DEMONIC BODY FLICKER!**" Naruto yelled. Naruto then landed a tight jaw on Neji's face, but he managed to get up.

_**It's natural,  
Know that this is what you got to be,  
This must be your destiny,  
(Sensational)  
Now you believe that this is what you've waited for, and This is what hey all adore**_

"It's over, Neji!" Naruto yelled. As Naruto tried to strike, Neji dodged.

"Not quite," Neji said, as he punched Naruto.

_**Now you feel like number one,  
Shining bright over everyone,  
Livin out your fantasy,  
The brightest star for all to see.**_

_**Now you feel like number one,  
Shining bright over everyone,  
Livin out your fantasy,  
The brightest star that's ever been!**_

Naruto then charged in as Neji was attempting a second Kaiten. Their chakra met in a blinding light.

(End tune.)

Neji opened his eyes to see that Naruto...was down.

"I knew he wouldn't last," he said. But Trisha didn't call the match.

Instead, Naruto, from under the ground, punched Neji in the chin, knocking him out.

(I know I based this off of the Chuunin Exam fight, but I needed Neji for a future role in this arc.)

That was when Neji realized that a clone was on the ground, and it turned into mud. "Didn't think you'd use a clone," he said.

"Now do you believe me when I said I defied fate?" Naruto asked him. "If you don't, as my first part as a genin, I'll prove everyone that has ever belittled me down that they were wrong. I'll also protect those whom I consider precious, which includes your cousin and, if you get that stick out of your ass, you. Oh, and one more thing." He then bent down, took Neji's headband off, and said, "**CAGED BIRD SEAL, RELEASE.**" The seal faded, much to Neji's surprise. "You're free from your cage. If you can, learn the seal for the release in order to help your family and help your uncle take down the Hyuuga Council. They screw up everything anyways." Naruto then walked away.

Trisha smiled. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki," she said.

Kakashi smiled. "Good work, Naruto," he said.

Tenten and Lee were gaping. Gai had his mouth shut by tape I had packed with me. Everyone else, even the person in the cloak, clapped.

"Now, since that's done, would Andrew and Kakashi walk to the field?" the Hokage asked us. We did so, and Kakashi and I were staring each other down.

"The ranking battle between Kakashi Hatake and Andrew will start if both players are ready," Trisha said.

"Hold on a second," Kakashi said. He then took out...his porno novel? "Okay, now I'm ready."

I had sweatdropped there. "I'm ready as well."

"Okay. The battle for the rank of Special Jounin begins..."

(to be continued)

Me: Hey, this is Andrew here, preparing for my battle against the former ANBU Captain. I'm not exactly sure if his jutsu arsenal is a bunch of hype or whether his implanted Sharingan can speak for him. I don't know why, though, but I'm wary of the guy in the cloak.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of the Ninja World arc part. Yes, it's an arc. And yes, it's in the style of the KH game.

Oh, and if any of you have the Internet Channel, make sure to get a good distance from your television while reading this series and keep the room lit. Your eyesight's better that way.


	5. Knowing Your Opponents

(Previously on Persona Task Force)

Andrew and Kakashi are staring each other down...or Kakashi's reading his book and Andrew's...not surprised.

"The battle between Andrew and Kakashi beghins..." Trisha said, "NOW!"

(Current Chapter)

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World arc.

Chapter Five: The Copycat, the Crazy One, and the Cloaked One. Look Underneath the Underneath!

(Andrew's POV)

As soon as the word "Now" was said, I had started to bide for time. Kakashi wasn't going to take me seriously, and I knew he could whip my ass once he revealed the Sharingan. That and he has his original move, the Raikiri, as a last resort.

I need to get to that book. It's the only thing that can give me victory. But the guy's a former ANBU captain, and getting through his person is impossible. I wonder...

"**Hidden Mist Jutsu**." I said, shocking everyone. Kakashi was dumbfounded.

"How do you know this jutsu?" he asked me. "And how did you manage to get it without any water source nearby?"

"I didn't," I said from everywhere. "There was an underground stream nearby, and during Naruto's fight with Neji, he managed to make a hole that led directly into the stream. Now...the heart, the lungs, the liver, the jugular, the kidneys, the brain, the larynx, and the brain. All eight of them are vital to the human body. Which one shall I choose?"

Everyone didn't know this, but I managed to transform myself into Zabuza Momochi, Kubikiri Houcho and all. "**Water Clone Jutsu.**" And my Water Clones took the same form. "Surprise him and wear him down," I said quietly. "And if anyone can do so, get that book."

"Roger," the clones said. They then charged Kakashi and, to his surprise, he panicked at the sight of them.

"THE HELL!" he yelled. He then dropped the book, brought a Kunai to the clone and slashed him, only for it to turn into water. Now, I'm surprised that Sarutobi hasn't called the match.

"What are you doing in Konoha, Zabuza?" Kakashi asked me. "How did you get here, anyways?"

"That's for me to know," I said in his voice, "and you to figure out, 'Sharingan' Kakashi!" Two of the "Zabuzas" held him and I used Zabuza's technique to trap him. "**WATER PRISON JUTSU!**"

The clones dissolved and trapped Kakashi in the prison. I then dispelled the mist to see that they were shocked to see Zabuza, then I said, "**RELEASE.**" to reveal that I was still there, to deepen their shock. One of the remaining Zabuzas gave me the Icha Icha Paradise book. "Thanks for the help," I told it.

"No problem," he said. Then he dissolved into water, along with the rest of them. I threw the Water Prison to the nearby tree, releasing Kakashi.

"Looks like the odds are in my favor, Kakashi," I said. "Now either surrender, or if you try to attack, I burn the book to the ground. And believe me, with a book this rare, you don't want it to burn."

Kakashi, knowing that he was beaten, said, "I surrender. Now give me back my book."

"Surrender accepted," Trisha said. "The first match winner is Andrew."

I then gave Kakashi the book back and told him, "Next time, try not to underestimate your opponents. And had you used the Sharingan, I would've lost."

"I didn't think you'd go as a missing nin," Kakashi said.

"For a second there," I said, "neither did I."

Trisha coughed. "Fighters, take your positions," she said. Not wanting to guess how much energy she pent up during her six-year trip, I got into a position that resembled that of the Tiger Crane style. Gai just went into the Iron Fist style.

"The match between Andrew and Gai Maito will begin. I'm assuming you both are ready?"

"I'm not as easy as Kakashi," Gai said.

"I know," I said. "Let's see if I can hold up."

"FIGHT!" she yelled. She then got out of the way as Gai and I charged at each other. The Iron Fist was a formidable style, but I don't know if I can handle fighting the Celestial Gates. I just had to make sure he didn't use the technique to kill himself.

We had punched each other, although his fists were like iron, and I think I felt my hand crack.

And that's when things started to get weird. Gai, although I've seen his speed, started to slow down as I dodged. I don't know why, but everyone else was affected, and I didn't notice.

Soon afterward, I hit him with a barrage of punches and kicks, completely taking him by surprise. As time resumed, everyone was surprised as Gai hit the ground.

Everyone was gaping. I was just wide-eyed. "What just happened?" I asked everyone. At that question, everyone facefaulted.

"I had never seen that kind of Jutsu before," Kakashi said.

"That wasn't a Jutsu," Sarutobi said, shocking everyone. "Somehow, he managed to disappear, then reappear after rapidly punching Gai, which was too much to handle."

"Friction burn," I said. Everyone looked at me. "The pressure was too much to handle for him, and I went too fast for him or anyone to catch up."

"What were you trying to do?" Trisha asked me.

"Prevent him from opening the Celestial Gates."

At that point, Trisha said, "Winner, Andrew." She then gave me a look of worry. "Before we begin the final fight, mind if I ask who the woman in the cloak is?" Wait...woman?

"If he is what I think he is," the woman said in a familiar tone, "then he should know me." She then took off her cloak to reveal...

"Impossible," I said. Taki? From Soul Calibur? Here? And as a leaf ninja? "How did you get here?"

"For some odd reason, Soul Edge," she said. "I just joined the ranks under the name 'Souleater' Taki, and I am a little...surprised of their way of the ninja."

"What are you going to combat him in?" Trisha asked her.

"Kenjutsu," she said. "Hayate was good, but no versatility."

"Alright." She then backed away and said, "Are the both of you ready?"

"Just a second," I said. I then got out my Keyblade.

"Thought you had something like that." Taki then got her twin daggers out. "I'm ready as well."

"Okay," Trisha said. "The match between Andrew and 'Souleater' Taki begins...NOW!" She then jumped out of the way.

(Play any Taki theme from the Soul Calibur series)

As soon as she got out, a barrier went around us. We then charged and our blades met.

"You think you can handle me?" she asked me.

"Not really," I said. "I'm just hoping I don't die."

We then backed away and I managed to get my bearings.

"**DOUBLE-EDGE DANCE!**" Taki yelled, charging at me.

"**TIGER FANG!**" I yelled, making a shockwave. Unfortunately, she disappeared and latched herself onto me.

"Nice try. One false move, and your blood goes onto my blade." "I" then laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You really need to brush up your skills," "I," or rather, my clone said before it blew up in her face, mostly scratching her outfit.

At that point, some of the guys had nosebleeds (Kakashi and Sarutobi. Gai was carried by his team) and fainted. I, as her opponent, couldn't let that distract me from victory. Taki then started to charge at me, daggers at the ready (she was pissed that her womanhood was exposed). I just saw her and dodged as she started to spin. With that, I accidentally landed on one of my tattoos.

(End tune)

**PERSONA TRANSFORMATION ACTIVATE!**

The usual flesh-to-fur process happened, only with brown/black striped fur instead of white and black. I then felt something growing out of my back. Wings, most likely. And my weapon turned into two blades of draconic origin.

**STARFORCE, THE LIGHTING HYBRID!**

Taki was surprised to see me change. Heck, I haven't even noticed this fur before. Unfortunately, she took me as a demonic entity instead of a hero. Luckily, I could fly this time.

"What the hell are you?" she asked me.

I then said, "The only hope for the worlds," then knocked her out.

Trisha wasn't exactly surprised, and said, "Winner, Andrew." She then got close to me and kissed my...well, lips. "We'll give the memo to the Hokage about it later. Right now, we need to clean this place up."

I just sweatdropped. Nothing is ever going to be normal. Ever. Again.

(Enter Bio)

Persona Data:

Andrew Starforce.  
Species: Tanuki/Dragon Hybrid.  
Age: 18.  
Element: Lightning.  
Title: The Lightning Hybrid.  
Attacks: Unknown.  
Attacks with Lightning Element: Unknown.  
Profile: The exiled hybrid of the city of Trian, Starforce made a living as the manager of a girls' dorm. That was, until Rebecca, or X as she called herself, tried to kill him...and succeeded. His essence lives on within Andrew. Is always seen carrying Excalibur, his twin blades.

Character Data:

Kakashi Hatake.  
Species: Human.  
Age: Late 30s.  
Alias: 'Sharingan' Kakashi and 'Copy Cat Ninja'  
Profile: One of the Fourth's students...and possibly the only one that's still alive, Kakashi took on the habits of his friend, Obito. Current sensei of Team Seven (consisting of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto) and Naruto's godfather, Kakashi had protected Naruto with his life, despite going out for porn. He dislikes the council (particularly the civilian council, Homura, Koharu, and Danzo of the ROOT division of ANBU) because of their foolishness of the "Last Loyal" Uchiha when he knows that Sasuke is very unstable.  
First Appearance: Naruto (Shonen Jump)

Taki.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: Mid-20s.  
Alias: (among Konoha nin) Souleater Taki.  
Profile: One of the few who were looking for Soul Edge to destroy it, Taki came here in order to look for the missing shard, and learned a few new tricks in order to do it. Alas, this isn't the only time she ended up in a different world, so even with fellow ninja, she's still an outsider. When she fought our hero, she mistook him for a demon, but will be proven wrong in time.  
First Appearance: Soul Edge (Arcade/PSOne)

(End Bio)

The day after the matches, Sarutobi gave me the rank of Special Jounin and Trisha (under the guise of Tsuki) showed me around the place after we found Naruto's family manor. I couldn't exactly say it was a date, but something says otherwise. Anyways, Trisha had noticed that I could only use my Avatars for ten minutes at a time, so I had to be careful.

"Nice place, isn't it?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said, "although the citizens here are looking at me with disgust."

"Don't mind them. They're just a bunch of self-righteous asses who couldn't tell a kunai from a weapon's scroll." That, I couldn't deny, although if right, the demonic influence is increasing, and it's not from either Trisha or Naruto...but something else. "There's a restaurant up ahead if you're interested."

My stomach seemed eager to try. "Okay," I said, blushing.

"Great," she said. She then took my arm to it.

"Watch the tattoos!" I yelled.

At that point, we sat down in what looked like the Akimichi bar-b-que restaurant. At least, I recognized the only...big boned ninjas in Konoha. Don't call them fat, or your ass is grass. Number one rule of befriending an Akimichi. Unlike Cartman, they back up their threats.

"Dare I ask how your six years were?" I asked her.

"Lonely," she said. "There were some guys who tried to hit on me, but if they go too far, they're literally dead." Never piss off a kitsune either. "However, we did find some...disturbing news."

"If it involves who I think it is..." Akatsuki.

"It's not the Akatsuki. It involves Naruto's...sisters."

I had spat out my water at that point. "Naruto has sisters? Since when?"

"I don't know either, but I do know which village they're in." She then gave me the picture of what looked like a hidden village...with a music note.

"Orochimaru," I muttered. "That explains the demonic influence I've been sensing, and out of all places, the hospital. I'm guessing Kabuto's at work." As if last night's fiasco with Mizuki wasn't enough, we have to deal with an internal family feud. "And his uncle's the second-in-command of Akatsuki, too, so we need to seal the Keyhole. Fast."

"It gets worse. I heard from Weasel that Madara's looking for sis and Naruto in order to upgrade his Sharingan."

As if Madara's Sharingan wasn't powerful enough already! Now he wants to upgrade it? "We need to stop him. If he gets your family's chakra combined with the Eternal Magenkyou, he'll become..."

"...a Copy Devil Heartless," she finished.

"It's happened before?"

"Yes, but it's not my place to tell you. Right now, we bide for time."

We then noticed someone coming towards us.

"Room for one more?" we heard her say.

"No problem," Trisha said. The woman with purple hair (whom I recognized to be Anko, by the way) eyed me a bit.

"Who's this?" she asked her.

"That's..."

"Akito," I said. No one other than Kira and Naruto (and the Hokage) knows my real name. "Akito no Byakko."

"You don't look like a white tiger," she said. "But you have to be something to take down Gai."

"It was an accident," Trisha and I said.

"Well, that accident knocked out Gai for a week, so you're considered a hero to the other Jounin." Okay, knowing the guy, I knew how much of an annoyance he can be. "Plus, it can be known as a bloodline so..." Before she could finish, she passed out.

That's when Trisha realized something: Anko was drunk. "Not again," she said.

"This usually happens?" I asked her.

"Around once a week. She does it to nullify the Cursed Seal. We'd better get her to the house."

That's when the food came. "Aren't you going to stay for the meal?" the waitress asked us.

"We'll have it to go," I said.

Trisha then gave her around 15,000 ryou. "Keep the change," she said. We then got our food and carried it and Anko back to the Namikaze compound.

Don't ask why I didn't pay. I didn't know how much ryou I had and I was too lazy to convert my munny. We managed to use the body flicker (and keep the food warm) to get back to the compound and placed her in the guest room.

"She'll be out till morning," Trisha said. "Still, she is going to have a rude awakening when she sees Taki next to her."

"That's bad?" I asked her.

"They're like oil and water."

"Oh." Shit. "And I'm aware of the clan laws...but I'm not officially registered as a Konoha citizen." I then noticed someone was missing. "Where's Naruto?"

We then heard the front door open and Naruto came in carrying a certain author. "Sorry I'm late," he said, "but a certain pervert managed to make an impromptu arrival."

Yeah. That was Jiraiya. And by the punch-marks, it was Kunoichi day at the hot springs.

"And that's why I'm not willing to take more than one spouse," I said.

"Great," Trisha said. "Better set up the fence at the private hot spring." Yeah, she had kicked his ass before. I don't know when, and I don't intend to find out.

As she went out of the room, I asked Naruto, "You burn the notebook?"

"No," he said. "Why?"

"Just wondering." I didn't want to say that I wanted to see his notes.

This was going to be one long month.

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Anko Mitarashi.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: Early 20s.  
Profile: Once Orochimaru's apprentice, but after finding out about his trechary, she was branded with the Cursed Seal and left to die. Now, she keeps a mask of lust to hide her true feelings, but the mask becomes the person when drunk. Likes Dango, Sake, and working with Ibiki. Dislikes...no. LOATHES Orochimaru with a passion. She's also a fellow Special Jounin alongside Andrew (Akito) and Trisha (Tsuki.  
First apprearance: Naruto (Shonen Jump).

Jiraiya the Toad Sannin.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 50.  
Profile: BEHOLD, THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS JIRAIYA THE TOAD SANNIN! At least, that's what he'll say when he introduces himself. In reality, he's a pervert and a bookwriter of a certain perverted novel that a certain cyclops reads. Now, despite his eccentric appearance, he was the one who taught the Fourth Hokage everything about sealing and summoning. Despite the claims about him being a womanizer (mostly from himself), he's still single and usually beaten up by the women he peeps on, the first being his teammate Tsunade.  
First Appearance: Naruto (Shonen Jump)


	6. Birth of Team Seven

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World Arc.

Chapter Six: The Rebirth of Team Seven! Never Cross a Kitsune or its Container!

(During the month-long break, Falco and Freya are back on the Great Fox II)

(Andrew's POV)

Well, it's been a month. A long...agonizing month. Don't get me wrong, but I was talking about the misunderstandings, catfights, and the sex during that month. Yes, I said the sex was painful, but Trisha was pent up for six years. You deny that and you're basically asking for trouble.

Anyways, I had my first infiltration mission two weeks ago. It was not fun. If it was, I'd lose my humanity and the Wraith within me would take control, so I couldn't afford that.

Here's what happened:

(Flashback)

_Using convenient weapons, I had to get past security. Luckily for me, I hid my emotions, but the killing was still sickening, and two of them being members of the Sound Four didn't help._

_"There's two less people retrieving Sasuke," I said._

_What was my mission? Infiltrate Otogakure and rescue Naruto's sisters, who happen to be Karin (from the future Team Hawk) and Tayuya (part of Orochimaru's Sound Four, or Five counting Kimimaro). I had already killed many Sound Chuunin, but there was no sign of Orochimaru anywhere._

_That's the thing. If I saw Orochimaru, I was to abort the mission, which made it Triple-S Class Confidential. Signed by Sarutobi himself._

_Well, I managed to get past the Sound Jounin and made it to the surrogate room, but I needed a second way inside._

_That's when I felt a kunai on my back._

_"Dare I ask what you're doing here, shithead?" I heard a woman's voice ask me. The profanity made me find one of my targets of retrieval (Tayuya, obviously)._

_"Saving your ass," I said. "And your sister's."_

_That made her even angrier. "What do you want with us?"_

_"If you come with me quietly, I'll show you."_

_"How about this: I turn you over to the Otokage and you become his new bitch?" Yeah, the Cursed Seal has affected her brain._

_"How about no?" With that, I stopped time and knocked her out. Time then resumed. "Good thing she keeps her keys with her."_

_I then unlocked the door to see that no one was inside. At least, to someone who had their first time with genjutsu or can't sense it at all._

_"**Release**." I said. There was Karin, asleep. With her glasses nearby. I then noticed a picture of their mother, a younger Tayuya, Karin, the Fourth, and a younger Naruto. I'm assuming this was taken hours before Kyuubi attacked. Without thinking, I just grabbed her and body flickered with both of them at hand to the outside of the base._

_Unfortunately, I didn't get far. A bone-blade was at my throat._

_"What do you think you're doing with them?" the Kaguya asked me. Definitely Kimimaro._

_"Reuniting them with their brother," I said. "And put the blade down. You do not want to slash me in the neck."_

_"And what are you going to do about it? Your arms are full and I have half a mind to turn you to Orochimaru."_

_"Oh, it's not me that's doing anything." He then heard water flowing. "It's their mother that's kicking your ass."_

_With that, Kimimaro turned around to see the mother on the warpath herself, Kushina Uzumaki._

_"**UZUMAKI STYLE: AQUATIC FUNERAL!**" she yelled. Kimimaro nearly drowned under the pressure, but with his case of bloodline sickness, he was in a coma._

_She then used her affinity for water in order to get me and the nearly-reunited family to the estate. Who knew she had the ability to use lakes as whirlpool pathways?_

_However, I forgot to mention that there was a fence in the Namikaze Hot Spring...and that my girlfriend was in it._

(End Flashback)

Good news was that Kushina was reunited with her son. Bad news was that she held contempt to the Konoha villagers for mistreating him. Worse news was that I got beat up for returning during Trisha's private time and had to limp to the Tower in order to hand back the report. However, she treated Trisha like a third daughter due to her taking care of Naruto, which made me the squeaky wheel.

So now I'm at the porch looking at the stars.

"You seemed troubled," I heard someone say. Kushina was sitting behind me.

"I just had a lot on my mind," I told her. "Once I'm done with my job, I'm gone, but still part of the force."

"That sucks. I was starting to get to know you as Naruto's other guardian, even if it was for a few weeks." Even with the twelve years of separation, she still had a tomboyish attitude. "Besides, it's not everyday that a warrior comes from the stars in order to protect us."

Wait... "How did you know that I was from another world?"

"I come from an island that appears in this world every decade," she said. "I can tell who's an alien and who isn't."

"How did you fall in love with the guy?"

"My home was nearly destroyed, but he was part of the recovery team from Konoha. Since then, I was attached, but he was oblivious at the time. It wasn't until the beginning of the Rock-Leaf War that he realized his feelings for me. It's still strange that my son's like him, even with a demonic being inside him."

"Well, tomorrow, he gets his Genin team. And it's a major coincidence, but Kakashi's training him...or at least he would if it wasn't for his guilt over Obito and the Civilian Council holding it over him."

"You're not the only one who thinks that kind of council is pointless. And I'm sure that Danzo-teme has his hold on the Uchiha."

That reminds me. "I don't know if it's confirmed, but I saw ROOT ANBU emerge from the hospital after talking to Kabuto. I'm sure he and Orochimaru are in cahoots, but I can't prove anything yet."

She then looked at me and said, "Looks like you're doing more than just sealing this world, but stabilizing it as well."

"I have to do what I can in order to protect it. I just don't like killing." I then got up. "I'd better get going to bed. Thanks for the conversation, Ms. Uzumaki."

She just smiled and went to reworking her skills.

(Enter Bio)

Item gained:

Will of the Uzumaki (Keyblade name)  
Form: Blizzard enhancer.  
Profile: Strengthens Ice spells by 20. Also uses better control with water jutsus.

Item Update:

Bond of Flame (Keyblade name)  
Updated profile: Strengthens Fire spells by 20. Also uses better control with fire jutsus.

(End Bio)

(End Andrew's POV. Enter Naruto's POV)

Since Andrew's meeting with the Jounin at the Hokage Tower and Trisha is clothes-shopping for Karin and Tayuya (as well as Mom and Kira-chan), I'm walking towards the academy on my own.

Oh, and I haven't exactly thanked Andrew for finding my family. Or Trisha for finding their location. I now hate Orochimaru as much as Anko-neechan did. Oh, I had met Taki during Andrew's mission, and she resents him for transforming into a "winged tanuki" as she called it. I haven't known the guy for a year, but he's not evil. I can tell.

As I walked in, taking a seat next to Shikamaru and Chouji (whom Shika introduced me to during his visit) in order to avoid the Sasuke fangirls. I swear that he's gay, because he kept stalking me after my battle with Neji. That alone made me Public Enemy Number One of the Sasuke Fanclub.

"Heard about your fight with Neji," Shikamaru said.

"Word travels fast," I said, trying to ignore the glares. "Besides, he needed a wake-up call and a push in the right direction. I was just the one to provide both."

Shikamaru said nothing, although I swore I heard him say that I was troublesome. Can't blame him. If he faced Neji, he'd be out for a week.

Hinata took it well during dinner, although the damned Hyuuga council made it worse after freeing the Branch Family from their control. I had Hiashi's support and the support from the Inuzukas, the Yamanakas, the Akimichis, the Naras, the Abruame, and the Sarutobis (Grampa Saru's clan) because, in their words, "It's too meaningless to continue and it needs to be removed." I'm just glad that they used my alternative on ALL the clan members (Bloodline blocker that won't be retrieved through breeding, bleeding, and death. Plus the eyes turned normal if extracted and only I knew the release seals). In all my years in Konoha, I have never seen a Hyuuga celebrate change by congaing. Makes me think hell froze over.

Since it wasn't time, we got to see Sakura and Ino squeeze each other through the classroom door, then argue about who got there first. Dear Kami, someone shut them up.

"TAKE YOUR SEATS AND SHUT UP!" Thank you, Iruka. "Now, I am proud to say that you will become capable ninjas in the future..." Blah, blah, blah. Hard to believe that a battle-hardened ANBU loves this job. I decided to doze off until the teams were selected.

"Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki..." I got up to attention at that point. "...Sakura Haruno..." Both of us had our heads down, and since I've only been here for one day, I knew who the third teammate was. "...and Sasuke Uchiha." At that point, my head fell on the desk. The gay stalker and his number-one fangirl. With me. Am I the only one who thinks this is a recipe for disaster here?

Still, unless they were dead, I'm stuck with them. At least my sensei will keep things interesting.

For Team 8, Hinata was with Shino and Kiba, a ninja whom I befriended while shopping for pet supplies. I was there for my fox summons and he brought Akamaru (his ninken) with him. We didn't exactly get along at first, but we had something in common: Canines (or Vulpines) work better together than trying to eat each other.

Team 9 (Gai's team) was ignored because they were already there, although their teamwork was enhanced due to Neji's less-cold attitude. Team 10...I pitied Shikamaru and Chouji. Inoichi's not bad, but Ino kept talking about Sasuke. She wasn't obsessed. Heck, I got along with her while buying my sisters flowers (with help from Mom to know what they were allergic to) as long as I didn't mention Sasuke.

Soon, we broke for lunch. I had my usual ramen and apple slices and sat with my friends, while avoiding chicken ass's advances for him to fight me.

"I swear, if he isn't behind me in the next fifteen minutes, I'm going to crack," I said.

"All clear," Kiba said. Everyone sighed. The bastard's going to be the death of me someday.

We did small talk most of the time. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata discussed what their sensei would be like, Chouji's eating his chips, and Shikamaru and I were playing Shogi and ending up in stalemates each time we played. Now, I trust Shino to protect Hinata more than Kiba, but he's loyal. As for Shika and Chouji, I gave them earplugs.

Soon we were back in the classroom and two of the Jounin Senseis (Uncle Asuma and Kurenai) came to pick up their teams...and I knew Kaka-ecchi was late. Again. My "teammates" however, were complaining.

Wait. He's on his way from the adult bookstore, according to my Shadow Clone. Time to show you what happens when you cross a kitsune.

"Naruto," Sakura said, "what are you doing?"

"Testing his sixth sense," I replied. I had used a chalk eraser as a cover for the real trap.

"No jounin's going to fall for that," Sasuke-teme said. "Not even the one who beat him." Yeah, the bastard's thinking about asking Andrew-niisan for training. Again. Which failed miserably due to the fact that Andrew's transformation ability is like second nature due to his...abilities.

"They spend most of their missions checking for traps before they enter, genius, so they won't notice a simple chalkboard eraser."

That got a reaction from the pink-haired banshee. "DON'T INSULT SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-BAKA!" Again, who's more foolish? The fool (Sasuke), or the fool who follows him (Sakura)?

Dear God, I've been watching too many movies with both of my "siblings."

That's when the trap activated. The chalkboard hit him, then turned into a net, trapping him, and had I put a little more effort, it would've been in the style of a Malaysian Man Trap, but I settled for hanging him on the ceiling.

"Okay, my first impression is..." he said, "I don't like you two," He was talking to Sasuke and Sakura, "and you...just went a few notches downward."

"Next time, don't be late or else I'll call in reinforcements," I said. Then the trap fell and he got out.

"Meet me on the roof in a few minutes." He used the Leaf Body Flicker. I used the Wind Body Flicker, leaving two dumbfounded rookies who didn't have a clue what to do.

After a few minutes, Sasuke was fuming and Sakura was just as angry. They sat away from me because of it, too.

"Okay, now we introduce ourselves," my cyclops godfather said. "Tell me your likes, dislikes, and hobbies along with it."

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" Sakura asked him.

"Me? Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake." AKA, former ANBU Captain Inu. "My likes and dislikes are none of your business." AKA, his likes are reading porn and anything of Ero-Sennin's work and his dislikes are anyone who misuse them and tries to destroy them. Andrew didn't count because he taught him how to keep your weaknesses a secret, and I swore I saw him take a look... "My hobbies...again, don't pry." He likes reading erotic novels by Ero-Sennin. "My dream...haven't thought about it." Porn connoisseur, obviously. "You try, pinkie."

I had snickered at that. "My name is Sakura Haruno," AKA, the family with the split personality. "I like..." Sasuke. "I dislike Naruto-baka and Ino-Pig. My hobbies are..." Stalking Sasuke, who in turn is stalking me. "My dream..." Bearing Sasuke's children through love, not artificial insemination.

I can tell Kakashi had the same thoughts I did. "You next, brooder."

No, try insane. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." AKA, the emo gay prick who thinks he's above everyone else because of his bloodline. "I have many likes and dislikes." Not much there, huh? "My hobbies are training and learning new fire jutsu." Keep him away from the gasoline and Axel-sensei. "My hobbies are to restore my clan and to kill a certain man." Who is trying to protect you from Madara, asshole.

As extreme as my thoughts were, Kakashi's didn't match. "Finally, you, blondie."

Where to start... "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my friends, family, surrogate family, and ramen. My dislikes...the three minutes that it takes to cook instant ramen, those who can't tell a kunai from the weapon scroll it's sealed in, and the recent guys with sticks up their asses and the fangirls that stalk them." Sakura glared at me for that. "My hobbies are training, inventing new jutsu, modifying my current ones, and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to become Hokage so I can protect the people I care about and show the village who I am and not what they see me as."

After summing up his thoughts, Kakashi-sensei said, "You guys are turning out to be an interesting bunch. Meet me at the training ground 7 at 7am tomorrow morning for your final exam."

Again, the banshee said, "But Sensei, we already had our final exam."

"That final exam was to select those who have the potential to become ninja," he said, matter-of-factly. "Out of the twenty-seven students, only nine will become genin, because the test has a 66 rate of failure." With that, Sakura paled and Sasuke was glaring at the both of us. "So get ready for tomorrow." And before he left, he said, "Don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up." He then used the Body Flicker.

I just walked and said, "I'll see you guys at 9am tomorrow."

"Naruto-baka," Sakura said, "he said to meet us at 7am tomorrow."

"In case you haven't noticed, Sakura-san, he was two hours late today. Knowing him, he'll be two hours late again. Maybe even later. Now I don't know what you plan to do with those hours, but you'd better get ready. He's not a jounin for nothing." I then left via Wind Body Flicker to get back to dad's place. I don't know why, but I know that I'm going to need everything I've got in order to defeat him. Even if it means getting help from those two.

Oh, and I'm eating half-rations, just in case.

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Sasuke Uchiha.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Sexual Orientation: Unknown. (Added that for giggles)  
Age: 13.  
Profile: The "Last Loyal" Uchiha and Konoha's pride...which will soon be their downfall. Sasuke was brought up by Danzo after the Uchiha Massacre and trained as an emo killing machine. No. Seriously. I meant it. Bent on killing his brother for killing his family, Sasuke works himself to the bone, but ever since Naruto's reappearance, he's been stalking him...which leads us to thinking that he's gay. But really, he's clinically insane.  
First Appearance: Naruto (Shonen Jump)

Sakura Haruno.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 12.  
Profile: Sasuke's Number One Fangirl and sad excuse for a kunoichi. Sakura, when she should be training, pretties up for Sasuke's affection. Although not seen by others, Sakura has a split personality. Then again, Harunos were known to be bipolar. Dislikes anyone who gets in her way with Sasuke and her so-called "true love." Dislikes Naruto for being a show-off.  
First appearance: Naruto (Shonen Jump)

(End Bio)

(Note: This is an alternate universe, and since it's KH-based, it has characters not normally seen in the anime)

(End Naruto's POV. Enter Andrew's POV)

I don't know what caused it, but Hokages have very sick senses of humor when it comes to D-Rank missions. All I had to do was go door-to-door selling Chocolate. You know where this is going if you've seen that Spongebob episode at least once. If not, let me set the scene.

(Flashback)

_I was at this one door, chocolate on one hand and an index card on the other. No experience in this type of field whatsoever. I knocked on the door, and I heard it open._

_"Good afternoon, sir," I said, reading the card. "May I interest you in some...chocolate?"_

_"Chocolate?" I heard him ask me. "Did you say chocolate?"_

_"Yes, sir. With or without...nuts..." It was only when I looked up when I saw who answered the door. Mello from Death Note._

_"Chocolate? CHOCOLATE!" Then he flips! "CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" I backed away slowly, then ran like hell. I could have sworn that I heard a certain apple-addicted Shinigami laugh on his ass._

(End Flashback)

I thought Mello died after Light gave Shiro his Death Note.

"I'm back," Naruto said. He then noticed me. "What happened to you?"

"Chocolate-crazed man," I said. "Don't ask, but if you see a blond-haired man who looks like a woman, don't mention chocolate."

Naruto just stared at me like I was crazy. "Sounds like a perfect match for Sasuke," he said, smirking. "Speaking of which, you were right. I DID get Kakashi."

"What did I tell you? Now, how are you going to go with this?"

"Since Sakura's in her fangirl phase and Sasuke still has that stick up his ass, they're going to go for it alone. I, on the other hand, am going to go through with Operation: WTF." I then stared at him. "It's your fault for making me read the stuff you do."

"Ah." Mental note: Keep Naruto away from fanfiction. "And your teammates don't think outside the box." Naruto nodded. "Why am I not surprised? Not everyone's a team player."

"I know." He then noticed my keychain. "Mom give that to you?"

"Yeah. It enhances Ice spells and Water jutsu, but only through my blade. Speaking of which, I'm trying to look for Aoi Rokusho in the world map."

"What's so special about him?"

"He has the Raijin. Your family sword. If we find him, we find the Raijin."

"Not exactly the greatest strategy you've come up with..." He then noticed the empty room. "Where's Mom and the girls?"

"Clothes shopping." I then noticed something on the ground. "What's this?"

Naruto, noticing what I picked up, looked at it. "Reminds me of the mood stones I've seen in the corner stores, only it didn't have a design on it."

"Must be a summoning charm. I'll have to send it to Riona in order to find out what it is. In the meantime, get ready for tomorrow. Kakashi's not going to fall for the Transform Fighter technique I did on him last month, and if he improved, he'll hide the book from you."

"That will be the day."

At that point, both of us started training in our unique styles. I had transformed into Lionheart in order to better my gunblade skills, and Naruto used a bokken in order to practice kenjutsu. We were going to need those skills in order to prepare for future missions.

"**WIND TIGER FANG!**" I yelled, using my wind energy to slash through the posts.

"**RASENGAN CUTTER!**" Naruto yelled, using the tip of the bokken in order to cut the post.\

It was going to be eventful come tomorrow.

To be continued...

Item gained:

Solar Flare Charm.  
Summons: Blaze the Cat.  
Species: Nega-Mobian Cat.  
Age: 14.  
Element: Fire.  
Profile: The protector of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze had lived a solitary life until she met Sonic and Silver. Unfortunately, with the Sol Emeralds shattered her world was destroyed. When summoned, Fire spells and Jutsus are increased by 25. Just don't call her a pet. You'll live longer.  
First appearance: Sonic Rush (Nintendo DS)


	7. Dysfunction Aplenty

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World Arc.

Chapter Seven: Battle of Wits! The True Meaning To The Test!

Theme song for this arc: Yura Yura.

_yura yura to yuganda sora e kimi no moto e tonde yuke_

_zutto soba ni itta kara aita sukima ooki sugite namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji ma, teinei ga sabishii mirarenai machi de naiteru nara soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai_

_yura yura to yuganda sora e kimi no moto e tonde yuke_

_konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru futatsu no omoi/i -_

(Enter Naruto's POV)

Nine AM. Sakura and Sasuke haven't taken my advice. Andrew's out on a short escort mission which involves going to Kumo and Trisha's with him, but that's his story. Not mine. Right now, Kakashi-sensei was late. Again. And he appeared using the Body Flicker.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke looked pissed.

"Sorry," he said. "I ran into an old friend of mine and..."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"He wasn't," I said, from the tree. Both of them looked up. "Didn't I tell you two he'd be late today? Anyways, it was nice meeting Rin-chan for the first time."

"No problem, Naruto." He then set the timer ready. "You have about two hours to get the bells from me."

"But sensei," Sakura said, "there are only two bells, and three of us."

"Looks like one of you has to be sent back to the academy. But let me finish. If you don't get the bells from me by the end of the time limit, one of you is going to be tied to the stump and I get to eat lunch in front of you." That's cruel, Kakashi-sensei. "Now, come at me with the intent to kill. You can use kunai and shruiken or anything you can find." What is this, Star Trek? "Now, on my mark..." All of us got ready. "...get set..." We managed to get our chakra ready. "GO!" We managed to disappear. Well, I did. The other two weren't even using the Transformation technique.

Now, I wasn't as stupid as everyone thinks. I knew we needed teamwork, so I sent two Shadow Clones to tell them the meaning of the test. And I knew they'd reject my offer, so I get to watch them struggle.

Sasuke tried a direct attack on Kakashi-sensei, which failed and ended up with his head sticking out of the ground. He managed to touch the bells, though. I'll give him that.

Sakura...easily fell for the Genjutsu he placed on her. Heck, it had me fooled as well, but to a creepier degree. Sasuke in PINK? Damn!

I just sat out in the clearing waiting for him to come out. Operation WTF was useless because of Andrew's encounter with him, so I had to use nature to my advantage.

Soon enough, Kakashi came out of the woods looking like shit, smelling like shit, he even stepped in shit. Glaring at me.

"You are one cold ninja, Naruto," he told me. "Still, why didn't you go for the bells?"

"Check again, Kakashi-sensei." I hadn't told him that I disguised some of my clones as forest animals as soon as the Wind Clone hit him. "I have them right here."

He checked and, sure enough, the henge was released to see that it was a couple rocks I found near Iwa's outskirts one time.

"Plus it's useless to even get them if the teammates aren't exactly willing to work with you."

At that point, he had did his trademark smile, then sighed. "I don't have a choice in the matter. I'm only passing you because of Sasuke and the Council."

"I know. Leave everything to me."

Minutes later, Sakura and Sasuke were tied to two separate stumps and I was on the one between them. Kakashi had transformed the rocks into bells.

"Well," he said, "it looks like Naruto's the only one to go back to the academy."

I had faltered while Sakura and Sasuke smirked, but it's not going to last long.

"Sakura and Sasuke...you two are to be stripped from the ninja program. Permanently!"

Rare Iwagakure rocks: 2000 ryo. The rope used to tie these two: 150 ryou. The looks on Sakura and Sasuke's faces when they heard that: Priceless. I had to hide the shit-eating-grin with a transformation.

"Out of all three of you, Naruto's the one who figured out the true meaning to the test."

"But sensei," Sakura said, "I thought the purpose was to get the bells from you."

"That was a diversion," I said. "It was to make sure that we were torn apart and fought as individuals. Only while working as a team can we use the bells."

"Naruto's right," Kakashi said. He then pointed out the flaws in the other two. "Sakura, you were waiting for Sasuke to show, but you barely lifted a finger to help Naruto. Sasuke, you think that you're better than the other two, but you're really the wobbly wheel." Sasuke fumed at this. He then motioned to the Memorial Stone. "This stone contains all the heroes who have served Konoha for years. One of my best friends has his name on it. That friend taught me this saying: 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash.' His name..." Everyone was waiting for it. "...was Obito Uchiha, and he reminds me more of Naruto than you, Sasuke."

To my surprise, Sasuke...was humbled.

"However...I don't have the regular bells with me." That surprised them. "Naruto, if you will?"

I nodded. "**RELEASE!**" The bells Kakashi had turned into the rare rocks from Iwa and Sakura and Sasuke had the bells on their person the whole time, and the rope disappeared.

"You should thank Naruto. If it wasn't for him, I would've failed all three of you. Now, rest up and be here at 8 am sharp for your first mission as ninjas." He then left via Body Flicker. Both of them were ecstatic, but I knew. I knew that we're going to have one hell of a ride.

But first, I needed to get back to the manor. Yugito-chan's visiting.

"See you guys tomorrow," I said. "Oh, and keep your heads out of your asses and put your eyes on the mission ahead. That way, we work better as a team." I then left while merging through the ground and heading towards the Namikaze manor.

(End Naruto's POV. Enter Andrew's POV)

If you guys were wondering what was with Naruto narrating first, his mission was first thing in the morning. Mine was during the afternoon. Now, I met Yugito and she was nice, but I was surprised that Rin was there with her. The Raikage...the REAL Raikage offered her to the village for protection. In exchange, I needed information about the location of my latest hit: Aoi Rokusho.

As it turns out, Aoi defected to Amegakure and took the Raijin with him. Now it was up to me to get it back. I just hope my second summon is enough.

Soon enough, I found him.

"I take it you're here for the Nidame's sword?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said. "And if you don't come quietly, I'll have to kill you and take it from your cold, dead hands."

"I'd like to see you try, greenhorn."

(Play "Organization Encounter" from KH2)

As soon as the barrier rose, he disappeared and used a rain of senbon needles on me. I dodged and blocked using my Keyblade and new keychains.

"Hope the new summon has what it takes." I then activated the summoning charm. "**BLAZE THE CAT!**"

A portal from the Sol Emeralds appeared into this world, where a shadow of an anthropomorphic cat appeared.

"Let's go, Andrew!" she yelled as we both got into position.

Because the barrier blocked fire attacks from the outside, the forest was safe from Blaze's attacks.

"**RANGED FIRAGA!**" we both yelled. Our fire attacks (with Axel's Bond of Flame equipped) managed to scorch him a little. Still, he was a slippery little bastard.

"Nice try," he said, "but you and your little pet aren't going to defeat me."

With that, Blaze stopped. "What did you call me?" she said.

"You heard me, you little nekomata whore."

That was his last move. "Okay, punk. You asked for it. Andrew, we're going Supernova."

"Keep his head intact," I said. "This guy's got a bounty and I need proof of the kill."

"Then improvise."

Right... Wait.

"**FLAMING TIGER CLAW!**" I then used my flaming Keyblade to cut of his head and caught it through the sealing scroll. "NOW!"

She then used her fire powers to engulf the whole body, burning it into a crisp.

"Never...call me a pet again," she said.

(End tune)

"Well," I said, "it's unofficial hunter-nin work, I'll admit."

"Let's just get back to the village. I'm sure your friend passed the exam."

"Knowing his intellect, he will. Then again, his teammates aren't exactly friendly." I then held out the charm. "Say hi to Geno for me."

Blaze smiled and went back into the charm. Then I looked at the Keyblade. No blood, oddly enough.

"Fire must have burned it off." I then used the Wind Body Flicker to get back to the Hokage Tower.

(Enter Bio)

Items Gained:

Raijin (katana)  
Use: Key Item.  
Description: This sword was used by the Second Hokage during the first two Secret Ninja Wars, although the Nidame rarely used it. It was stolen by Aoi Rokusho, a missing nin who defected to Amegakure who sucked at swordsmanship.

(End Bio)

As soon as I got back there, Kakashi's team had retrieved Tora the Cat for the umpteenth time. I just smirked at the looks on their faces as they watched the cat being suffocated by its master.

"What did I miss?" I asked the Hokage.

"Nothing much, Akito," he said. "Team Seven just retrieved Tora the Cat." Must have been a pain.

"Oh, where can I retrieve the bounty of Aoi Rokusho?" That surprised everyone.

"Why?"

"Well, I have his head in a sealing scroll and I really don't want to count the flies in that thing."

"Go down a couple floors to the Hunter-nin desk. They'll pay you with the proper amount of ryou."

"Thanks, Hokage-sama." I went down, then back up, secretly giving the Raijin to Naruto, whispering, "Protect it with your life."

"Now, Team 7, your next missions are picking weeds at Inoichi's greenhouse, walking Hana's dogs, babysitting the twins..."

"HELL NO!" Sasuke yelled. I think Hell got colder. Sasuke composed himself and said, "Hokage-sama, we're tired of doing D-ranked missions. We're ninjas, not workhorses doing chores for lazy people."

"Sasuke-kun's right," Sakura said, with the tunnel-vision active. "We're trained to work outside the village. Not in it."

"I hate to agree with them," Naruto said, "but they're right. Any more D-Ranks, and I'm going to go crazy, and not the good kind, but more of the Sasuke kind." Sakura got angry at that.

"I'll have to go with my students' decision," Kakashi said. "Besides, we did about...90 D-Ranks in one month. That's enough for about two C-Ranks."

At that point, Iruka had nothing to say, except, "Hokage, I would normally have a problem with this, but if I may have a suggestion?"

"Go ahead, Iruka," Sarutobi said.

"If I may, I want it to be a joint mission with Akito and Tsuki here." In short, he knew that the Civilian Council would want Naruto dead, so he's sending me and Trisha with them to foil their plans. "Just in case the mission gets worse."

"Alright, Iruka." He then looked through the reports and said, "We do have a C-Rank for you. An escort mission for someone to protect against bandits." He then motioned towards the door. "Come on in, Tazuna."

The man (who looked like he was in his fifties) walked in with a hat on his head and a bottle of sake on him. "These are the people who are supposed to be protecting me?" he asked the Hokage. "The brown-haired guy with the stupid look on his face would probably pale at the first sight of them."

"Yeah," I said. "If they were ugly with a capital 'ugh.' Seriously, I happen to be a capable ninja who...killed to protect the stability of Konoha. Plus you have the protection of the 'Nature Clone' specialist and the 'Copy Cat Ninja' on your side." I was talking about Naruto and Kakashi.

"Whatever." He then took a swig of his sake. "And there's another one with you?"

"She's capable as well," Kakashi said. "Especially if the bandits are male."

"Or female if I'm with her," I added. He just gave me a look. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Just don't make out on the battlefield," he said. "I am the super bridge builder of the Island of Nami, Tazuna!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay," Sarutobi said. "You are to meet at the East Gate of Konoha as soon as you pack. Don't be late. Especially you, Kakashi." He had stiffened.

We then left (Naruto and I headed to the same place) to get our scrolls (marked C-A rank) and got back to the gate. Trisha tagged along because of Iruka's request. Sakura and Sasuke were there waiting as well, but Kakashi...came back with a nearly-drunken client.

"Sorry," Kakashi said. "I needed to stop him before trouble started."

"It's okay," Naruto said. "I'm just eager to get out." Yeah. We know.

As we walked to the Fire/Water country border, Sakura had been asking the question that had been on her mind since she left.

"Kakashi-sensei, are there any Ninjas in Nami Island?"

"No, Sakura," he said. "Nami happens to be a small island off the coast of Water Country, but it's a haven for missing-nin to hide in." Sasuke was excited. "But don't worry. We won't meet up with any missing nin." Not according to Tazuna's worried face.

"Actually, there are five known Kages in the Five Ninja Countries," Trisha said. "Hokage, Mizukage, Kazekage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage. All five of them are known as the Five Grand Kages of the Shinobi Nations."

"However," I added, "because there are five MAJOR Kages, there are a few people who are known as minor kages. Otokage, of the new village of Sound, Hoshikage, from the Village hidden in the Stars, and Rasenkage of the vastly reappearing Spiral Island." Naruto looked at me. "Your mother will tell you later."

"Ah. I forgot." We then noticed two puddles in front of us. Genjutsu obviously because Otogakure's nowhere near Water Country and it hasn't rained in days. Kakashi and Trisha noticed it as well. Naruto did, too, because his bloodline (from Kushina) makes him feel the water around him (which adds to his Father's bloodline of Merging Affinities, from the Shodaime).

We passed it, and two missing nin came out of the puddles. Both of them attacked Kakashi and "killed" him. Trisha and I were next, but we did the same thing Kakashi did. Sasuke stuck the chain to a tree with a Kunai and Shruiken and Naruto, in a fit of madness, shocked them through that chain, but just enough to paralyze them.

"Good work, team," Kakashi said, coming from the tree. Trisha and I followed him. "Sakura, I didn't expect you to freeze up, but we'll work on that later. Sasuke and Naruto, good work on immobilizing them, although I am wondering where you got the lightning jutsu from..." He was staring at me when he said that.

Sakura and Sasuke were baffled and Naruto blinked.

Kakashi then went to Tazuna, saying, "You have some explaining to do."

Trisha then smacked me in the head and yelled, "What were you thinking, giving him the Raijin!"

"It's his by right, Tsuki-chan," I said, surprising Sasuke and Sakura. "And before you ask, I had an assassination mission regarding Aoi Rokusho. That's how I got it."

"Why didn't you give it to me?" Sasuke said. "I deserve that power. Not the dobe!"

"Yeah," Sakura said. "Why didn't you give it to Sasuke-kun?"

"One," I said to Sasuke, "I don't like you. Two, I consider Naruto as family. Three, stop with the avenger thing, and we'll talk. Besides, you already have Kakashi to train you. Four, stop stalking him for a fight. His attacks are his own made through hard work. And finally, the Council has no power over me since I'm an outsider. Don't let the headband fool you into thinking that you're in charge of me just because you're the 'last loyal' Uchiha, and yes, I used the term 'loyal' loosely. So if you don't like it, stuff it." I then left him furious with me as I went towards Trisha and Naruto, who were interrogating them.

"Any luck?" I asked them.

"Nothing," Trisha said. "They're in a coma from lightning exposure."

"If only I had the Yamanaka's Mind Transfer jutsu with me," Naruto said.

"I doubt that it would work if they're in comas." I then noticed something. "These guys are Kiri missing-nin. The Demon Brothers of the Mist, right?" They both nodded. "Since you guys helped out Zabuza, I doubt he's behind this."

"He's the current Mizukage," Trisha said, surprising me. "And the Bloodline war stopped five and a half years ago after we helped."

"Well, at least some good came out of it," I said. I then sighed. "Unfortuantely, while I found Naruto's family, I also found the last Kaguya, and he was loyal to Orochimaru to a fault."

"That gives Haku more incentive to kill him," Naruto said. "Damned snake bastard."

"Who wants to send them to Ibiki?" I asked them.

"I think Kakashi has the information we need," Trisha said.

Sure enough, Kakashi brought back Tazuna, who was pale, yet relieved. As it turns out, he was on the run from Gatou, who was out for his head for building a bridge to the mainland in order to stop him from shipping illegal stuff (Drugs and sex slaves, obviously). Plus he's hired missing-nin in order to get rid of anyone who stands in his way. God damned coward.

"I say we keep going," I said.

"Even though I lied to everyone?" Tazuna asked me.

"You have a family waiting for you, right?" He nodded, shocked that he would pull them out as a trump card. "Then they're targets. If we don't go there now, we risk them getting killed by drunken samurai hired by the sniveling coward that he is. Even though most ninjas are cold, we only act like it in order to protect our loved ones. Plus, it would make us like dog crap, no offense to your summons, Kakashi-san."

"None taken," Kakashi said, "but it's really up to my students."

"Then I'm going with Akito-niisan," Naruto said. "It's like you said Kakashi: Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash. Or, as Akito-san said, dog shit."

"Count me in," Sasuke said.

"I'm...going as well," Sakura said.

Kakashi said. "Well, this mission's gone from C-Rank to High B-Rank, possibly Low A-Rank. Tazuna, as soon as you get your island back, you'd better pay full price."

"I'll pay anything in order to get my island back," Tazuna said. "Now let's go. Some of Gatou's spies could be anywhere here." That explains the rustling I heard.

As a day passed, we were on a small motorboat with the guy rowing it.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Sasuke asked the rower.

"Speed means being found," the rowman said, "and being found means being killed. Some of our citizens are starving to death because it takes us around half a day in order to get supplies to the island."

I was lost in thought.

"You okay?" Trisha asked me.

"Not really," I said. "If Zabuza's the Fourth Mizukage, we might need a peace treaty between him and Sarutobi in order to strengthen our numbers against Akatsuki and Orochimaru. And possibly Iwa if they get involved."

"Look. I know Zabuza and Haku, and they don't exactly stay in the office for long. They're possibly meeting with us in Nami in order to get rid of Gatou. Plus with a new missing-nin involved, we don't know if it's going to be any one of the Seven Swordsmen who left during the coup."

"It ain't Kisame, I can tell you that." At that point, we reached land and got off towards Tazuna's house.

We almost got there...if it weren't for Naruto throwing his kunai at the bushes.

"What was that?" Tazuna asked us.

"I heard something in the bushes," Naruto said. "Could have been an enemy. Don't know for sure." He then walked up towards the bushes to see a white rabbit.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura yelled. "YOU SCARED THE POOR THING!"

Wait a second. Don't rabbits usually change their fur during winter? Which means...

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Kakashi and I yelled. A giant zanbatou flew towards us and hit the tree behind us. There stood...Zabuza Momochi.

To be continued...

Party Status:

Andrew: Keybearer.  
Trisha: Persona User.  
Kakashi: Team Seven Leader.  
Naruto: Team Seven Powerhouse.  
Sasuke: Team Seven Brawler.  
Sakura: Team Seven Support.

Ending song for this arc: Ride on Shooting Star (from FLCL)

_ORANGE no SLIDE utsusu sora SPONGE no PRIDE burasakete_

_SPIDER kike totta sono yokan wa kakusanakuta tte ii n da iro no tsuita yume mitai na_

_Ride on Shooting Star kokoro no koe de sandanjuu no you ni utai tsutzuketa_

_GRUNGE no HAMSTER otona bite REVENGE no LOBSTER hiki tsurete_

_SNIPER fuchi totta sono sekai ni nani ga mieru tte iu n da nerau mae ni sawaritai na_

_Ride on Shooting Star kimi o sagashite kindanshoujou chuu uso o tsuita_

_Ride on Shooting Star kokoro no koe de sandanjuu no you ni utai tsutzuketa_


	8. Guardians and Plots

(Previously on Persona Task Squad)

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Kakashi and I yelled. As we ducked a giant zanbatou went toward us and hit the tree behind us. On top of it...was Zabuza Momochi.

(Current Chapter)

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World Arc.

Chapter 8: The Fourth Mizukage Arrives. Test of the Dragon Guardians!

(Enter Andrew's POV)

Everyone was having a stare down. Well, just Zabuza and Kakashi.

"Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said. "The Devil of the Bloody Mist."

"Kakashi Hatake," Zabuza said. "Or should I say, 'Sharingan' Kakashi?" Sasuke was baffled by that statement, but not as baffled as everyone else when Trisha dropped the bomb.

"Nice to see you again, Mizukage-sama," Trisha said.

Yeah. Everyone (except Naruto and myself) was gaping at her.

"Akai-san," Zabuza said, "we've worked to stop the bloodline wars. You don't have to call me that."

"Is there something I'm missing?" Kakashi asked me.

"Tsuki and Naruto went to Kirigakure and met up with Zabuza and his apprentice on the way," I said. "They managed to rally the bloodline citizens and those who were friends with them in order to stop his tyrannical reign. Naruto and the apprentice both used their Ice affinity in order to stop the Third Mizukage's guards and Zabuza dealt the final blow. Unfortunately, not everyone was happy. Those who were still loyal to the Third (who called themselves the POND ANBU, of all things) were cast out as missing-nins, among them were the Demon Brothers." He just gave me a skeptical look. "Or at least, that's my theory. I was only told that Zabuza's now the Fourth Mizukage."

"It's plausible," we heard from the bushes. A Hunter-Nin from the Mist came out of the bushes carrying the snow rabbit. "But he didn't know that some of the bloodline clans revolted against him." The Hunter-nin took off her mask to reveal...either a girl or guy. I can't tell.

"Haku-chan?" Naruto asked her (apparently). "You're a hunter nin?"

"Not really, Naruto-kun. Just the heir to become the Fifth Mizukage and the personal diplomat of my adopted father here."

Trisha then smiled. "You took my advice, didn't you?"

Zabuza faltered. "Yes. I'm just surprised that some of the other Jounin weren't laughing at that."

Kakashi then made his cut. "So, Mizukage-sama," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"Investigation. Gatou's trying to move to my village and make a treaty, but I've been to Nami during my days as one of the Seven Swordsmen. Plus some of my informants were killed by his men...and using MY STYLE OF KILLING TO DO IT!"

I had backed away. I didn't have the balls to tell him that I had mimicked most of his moves during my Jounin test. But...

"Well, Akito-niisan here," Naruto said, "did it in order to pass his Jounin exam, but only to get Kakashi-sensei's book."

At that point, Zabuza looked at me with a glare...and said, "Did you at least get a good look of what's within?" Everyone had facefaulted at that comment. "Can't a battle-hardened warrior put in a good joke?"

Kakashi then got back up and said, "We should better get to Tazuna's place and try to connect the dots."

"Right," I said, trying not to look awkward in front of Zabuza.

As soon as we got there, the woman (Tsunami) was cooking dinner and was surprised to see Tazuna back home safely.

"I'm fine," Tazuna said. "I got the Konoha ninjas and the new Mizukage with me. And no, he was framed."

"Well," Tsunami said, "I'm glad you're okay. Now, does anyone want dinner?"

"I'd hate to impose," I said. With the current condition of Nami Island, I didn't want to eat them out of house and home, so I just sat on the couch, lost in thought. I had noticed Inari (the kid, not the Fox Deity) and he was a bit of a brat, but with losing a loving father to the man who ran this place, I couldn't blame him, but he wasn't as big of a depression as Naruto was.

After dinner, Kakashi took his team to do the tree climbing exercise. Me, I was trying to do water walking...but with no success.

"Goddamn it!" I yelled. I was no Messiah, but I wasn't exactly going to give up on it. Even with the odds against me.

Weird thing was, I felt like I wasn't alone. As I got on a second time, I felt something...from within the water. Something...alive.

That something came up underneath me and landed me on the river's edge, much to my pain. As soon as the water cyclone ended, I saw what made the commotion: A water serpentine dragon.

"Shit..."

_You who hold the Key..._ it said. _You are aware of the coming attack on the Haven of Leaves?_

"Yes," I said. "Yes I am." I then got up on my feet. "Who...or what are you?"

_I am the Dragon of the Mist, and I am well aware of the dethroning of the Heretic through the one you call the "Devil of the Bloody Mist."_

"You're out for revenge against Zabuza?" I then readied the Keyblade. "I can't let you kill him. We need him in order to stop the serpent and the Red Moon from destroying this world."

_If you wish to protect your loved ones, you have to defeat me in combat. Get ready to fight, Keybearer._ It then backed up and got ready. _Oh, and don't take it easy on me just because I'm a girl._ What?

"But I thought..."

_Everything has a gender. Spirit Dragons are no exception._

(Play any Final Fantasy summon battle tune)

The barrier went up and I had my Keyblade at the ready. She then went towards me and I dodged, but not without getting soaked.

"Want to play rough, huh?" I then got ready for a spell. "**FREEZE!**" Unfortunately, it was not very effective.

_Is that your best?_ it asked me.

Damn my Pokemon fanboyish ways. "I thought it would get you frozen."

_Not likely. Even with the crest of the Uzumakis, it's nothing without raw power._

"I don't believe in raw power. Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

_Wise saying, but not the case this time. Now fight me!_ She then sent a water bullet my way, and I dodged, but while getting soaked in the process.

Damn! The thing's filled with power. What the hell can I do?

**Use me...**

Shut up, Wraith. I'm not using you. You'd destroy half the forest.

**Only with a fraction of my power, King. Now use me.**

No. I won't. Have to...keep...the Wraith...inside. "I have to finish this fast, Mist Dragon," I said. "I can't keep him bottled up any longer, and the demonic aura's strengthening it."

_Foolish mortal. You can't defeat me._

"Try me." I then pressed one of my tattoos.

**PERSONA TRANSFORMATION ACTIVATE!**

I turned into my raccoon/dragon hybrid form.

**STARFORCE, THE LIGHTNING HYBRID!**

That ought to keep the Wraith at bay. Now what attacks does this guy know...wait. Lightning attacks, right? With that, I made some handsigns with my swords together, and the lightning mana showed up on them.

_You think you can defeat me?_

"I won't lose to either you or the darkness within me," I said. I then used the wings to fly above him and dropped to the water. "**DRACONIC THUNDER CURRENT!**" I sliced the Mist Dragon in two and it fell into the water.

**You got lucky with that, King. But next time, you will need my power.** He then went back to the recesses of my mind as I turned human again.

(End tune.)

Then the Mist Dragon got back up, but without the demonic aura.

_You passed the test,_ it said. Test?

"What test?" I asked her. "I almost lost myself to the darkness!"

_Before you rant, let me explain the history of the Ninja World:_

_I was one out of five siblings who were chosen to watch over the villages that represented our element. I watched over Kirigakure, obviously. The others...the Nature Dragon watched over Konohagakure, the Sand Dragon watched over Sunagakure, the Thunder Dragon watched over Kumogakure, and the Stone dragon watched over Iwagakure. Unfortunately, we had to live in secret because if anyone knew of our existance, they'd hunt us down and put us on display in their village._

_However, a man by the name of Madara Hyuuga found something other than us: He had found the Kyuubi, or Kira as you, her sister, and her container know her as, and asked her to modify his bloodline. Thus, the creation of the Sharingan was born. Unfortunately, all demonic gifts come with a price. His was his eyesight, which now is in the cursed hands of the Uchiha clan._

_Kira, being the good-natured kitsune she was, had put a restrainer on the Sharingan offspring: They wouldn't access their full power unless they killed their best friend and took their sibling's eyes out, making them live a half-life._

No wonder the Akatsuki's looking for Kyuubi. "What of Orochimaru?"

_The Abomination? Unfortunately, all too well. He did the same thing as Madara did, only with a demon known for its sadistic humor and love for virgin maidens: The Orochi. Unfortunately, Orochi only wanted chaos, so he gave Orochimaru its limitless power, which made his research involve kinjutsu forbidden to even phatom to human minds. My brother, the Nature Dragon, came in the Third Hokage's dreams in order to warn him of Orochimaru's plots to corrupt the Leaf in order to protect our kind._

"No wonder he's plotting. He wanted revenge not only on the Leaf, but on you."

_And he has the skill to revive the dead. I had warned my brother of a controlled corpse of the one you call the First Hokage, but with the suspicion after Kira's insane rampage, due to Madara's interference, no one can be trusted in the village. No one...except the cursed one._

Naruto. Goddamn it! The kid has too much on his plate already.

_You have every right to be angry at us for that, but it wasn't our idea at first. We had originally planned to use the one known as Minato Namikaze to represent us, but since Madara's lust for power knows no bounds, we had to get his son, and believe me, we didn't want to do this, but since they were too blind to see past their praise on Heir of Madara, we couldn't do it...until now._

"Then why come to me?"

_You hold the key to the stability of this world. Once the Heart is closed off to the shadows, we have to worry about what comes at the village without it being destroyed by both the Serpent and the Red Moon._

Damn. "Anything else?"

_There is another survivor of the Namikaze blood. You obviously know about him._

"Nagato Namikaze, otherwise known as Pein. What does he have to do with this?"

_He is the Sixth Dragon, the Dragon of Fire._ WHAT? _Let me explain: Minato and Nagato were twins that were seperated at birth. The Toad and Slug Sannin found Minato, but Madara found Nagato and saw the power within him. That's why he's corrupted._

Wait... "The Affinity Merge bloodline...there's a second side, right? The Rin'negan."

_Only acquired when the elemental chakra exposed to pure energy. Unfortunately, as long as he uses it, our power is draining from the world. Right now, Pein is the only one who's linking Madara to us, and if the Nine Demons are gathered in the Shrine of the Damned, we lose our power, which breaks the world's stability, thus removing the Heart and destroying this world. We can't let that happen, but we lost contact with most of the Tailed Beasts...until we found Kira._

So the fate of this world rests in both of our hands. "This stinks. I just came here to lock the keyhole within the Hokage Monument, and now I have to stop Orochimaru AND Madara? And Naruto's chosen by your fellow dragon? What happened to removing Excalibur from the stone or making a one-inched samurai turn normal-sized? Or a tale of a moon princess raised by a farmer."

_Can't say. By the way, Nature Dragon's talking to Kira and Naruto in their sleep, so they'll get the message. However, since you're going to be locking the world, which is the first part of the prophecy, you won't be here long...unless the Heir of Madara turns rogue. If that happens, make sure he doesn't go to either the Serpent or the Red Dawn...alive._

Kill Sasuke. Written by myself and Jiraiya and directed by myself. Ten chapters, two volumes. "I'll do it, but I won't like it."

_Before leaving, I'll present to you...a gift to enhance the water affinity. It's not exactly like your first four avatars or the dark one, but it's vital that you at least have one water avatar._ She then gave me a glowing tattoo on my right arm. Looked like some kind of...human. An Alantian mage, possibly. _May the souls of past Key bearers watch over you._ She then disappeared in a flash of light and into the river.

I have to get back. Trisha's going to kill me if I don't get back right now.

(Enter Bio)

Spell gained:

Thunder Spell (takes 20 mana).

Item gained:

Water Persona (unknown)  
Species: Alantian humanoid. Possibly Ancient (from Stargate)  
Age: Unknown.  
Element: Water.  
Profile: Given to Andrew by the Mist Dragon in order to stabilize his powers and manipulate Water. Possesses a Trident chain. Not much else is known.

Mythic Log:

Dragon of the Mist.  
Species: Spirit Dragon.  
Element: Water.  
Attacks: Water Bullet and Sumbergence.  
Weakness: Electricity.  
Profile: Guardian of Water Country. One of the five dragons of the Ninja World. Blesses those with the Water Affinity and keeper of Alantian History. Once held the essence of the Alantian Scholar, but gave it up to Andrew because the Mist Dragon senses water chakra flowing through his being.

(End Bio)

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Yup. She's pissed.

"Training," I lied. "Water Walking's a bitch to control."

"More like you ran into missing-nin from Kiri. You're soaked to the bone and bleeding." Yeah, she called my bluff. "And I felt a power influx earlier. Don't tell me you ran into the Sanbi."

Close enough. "No, but I did run into something just as vital." She then looked at me. "Apparently, there's more to this world than meets the eye, and it depends on us in order to bring back the energy stability."

"Like what?"

I sighed. "I ran into the Mist Dragon."

She just looked at me like I was crazy. "That's supposed to be a legend. How did you meet it?"

"By accident. She had a demonic aura around her, which suggests that something is ruining this world." That and the Wraith has been acting up. "After defeating her, I freed her from the power drain from one of Madara's lackeys. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get dry before..." I then sneezed. "Damn it."

"I'll help you out," she said. "I wasn't trained by a medic to waste her teachings, and she'd kill me if I did." She then got me to the couch and took my temperature via her tail. "No fever, but your mana spiked itself. Would last for a week for you to regain control."

A week? It's either the Wraith or the new Avatar I got. At that point, she noticed my right arm glowing.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked me.

"A new Avatar tattoo?" I asked her. "Yes."

"No wonder. Rest easy. I'll make sure that no one disturbs you for the week." She then got out a cot nearby and slept in it. "Night," she said before passing out into dreamland.

"Night," I said. I then decided to sleep on my side. If only they had made pullout couches in this world...

(End Andrew's POV. Enter Naruto's POV, within the mindscape)

I was in my mindscape (which didn't look like a sewer, by the way, but more like a field with a house in the middle), which interrupted my dream of an endless sea of Ramen.

"Kira," I said, "did you have anything to do with this?"

"I'm as confused as you are, Naru-kun," she said. Her human form looked a little like Trisha-neechan, only resembling Tsunade-baachan's henge without the creepy aftertaste. "Something's calling us."

_You guessed right_, we heard. We then noticed a dragon come out from the forest. Looked like a western dragon (bipedal with arms and wings) with a green-ish overtone, but the aura felt sickening.

Kira glared at it. "What do you want with my jailor?" she asked him.

_To test him,_ he replied, _and what better to do it than within the mind. Love the forest, by the way, unlike the bastardized Forest of Death with mutant animals._ The dragon then looked at Kira and said, _And I'd like for you to step out of the way, Kyuubi. If you interfere, the boy here loses the test._

Kira sighed. "Fine, but he's still using my chakra if he gets into mortal danger." She then used Flame Body Flicker back to the house.

The dragon shook its head. _She's still as stubborn as I remembered her. Hard to believe that she's sealed within you, kid._

I had bristled at the kid comment. "What are you?" I asked it.

_That question can be answered...if you defeat me. Then again...I'm not sure if you can live up to your father's expectations._ I had growled at that.

"Don't speak ill of the dead," I told him. "Especially those of past Hokages!" I didn't know what happened, but I had my gear with me. "I will defeat you. Just like I defeated Neji. That's a promise."

The dragon looked like it smiled. _Eager to battle, huh? Well let's just see if you can fulfill that promise!_

(Play the same Final Fantasy summon battle played earlier.)

The forest mindscape changed into that of the Academy Colosseum, only capable of holding the supersized dragon.

I had charged blindly using my mental kunai, but he was fast. As fast as the Fourth was.

_Too slow, kid!_ He then swooped down towards me, but I dodged the strike, getting his head stuck into the wall. _God damn it. Just like the First Hokage._

I then ran up towards him and did the one technique Kakashi taught me. "**SECRET KONOHA TAIJUTSU TECHNIQUE! ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!**"

**_YEEEEEEEEEEEOUCH!_** he yelled, clutching his ass. _That's a new one._ As he fell, I used the Raijin to strike, but I barely hit him. _How the hell do you have the Raijin, kid?_

"A friend gave it to me," I replied. "He told me to protect it with my life. How I was able to use it's power within the mind, I don't know."

He pondered it for a moment, then smiled. You are his kid. _Unfortunately, I'm not the Thunder Dragon, so I'm not going to fall for that trick twice!_ Unfathomably enough, he made some handsigns. **_WOOD STYLE: WOODEN CAGE JUTSU!_**

With that, I found myself trapped in the wooden cage, shocked to see that he could do jutsu. "How?"

_I'm the Nature Dragon, kid. I invented this jutsu while the First Hokage did the name game. Now sit back while I finish you off._ As he started to make hand-signs, the mind froze for a bit.

What?

I then noticed someone in a black robe come out towards me. Strange thing was, he looked...like...me? "Dad?" I asked the figure.

"Yep," he said. "It's me, although a lot less lively than twelve years ago. I'm just surprised to see the Nature Dragon fight you." I was still gaping. "Pull your mouth up, son. You look like a fish." I then pulled myself together.

"I thought you were taken by the Shinigami," I said.

"Technically, I was, but it was a forced Soul Reaper summoning. Sure it worked, but I had to go to their academy in order to get rid of the Hollows in a different world." Before I asked, he said, "Now, I know you have a lot of questions, but I don't have long here, so I'm giving you a tip on how to beat this guy: When my grandfather (your great-grandfather, by the way) faced him in combat, he nitpicked the one weakness the Nature Dragon had." I just looked at him like he was crazy. "Not that weakness...well mostly. Think of what the Keybearer did in order to defeat Kakashi. Now, you have about...thirty seconds left in the mindscape before he finishes his attack. Distract him with what he lusted for, but couldn't get."

God damn it. Why is everyone who taught me a pervert in the slightest?

"I'd better get moving. Yamamato-taichou is going to have my head for this. I'll see you when you've passed on. In the meantime, fulfill your dream of being Hokage." He then disappeared and the mindscape resumed as normal.

I haven't used this jutsu in a long time. "**TRANSFORM!**" After the smoke cleared, he stopped to look at my Sexy Jutsu, which made him have a nosebleed the size of a geyser eruption. The cage disappeared and I transformed back to normal, looking at his prone body. Don't tell me that I had to be the one to wake him up.

(End tune.)

We then returned to the house in the clearing with the Nature Dragon...still unconscious, but with the aura gone.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Kira asked me when she walked towards me.

"You know that jutsu I usually used against the Pervy Sage?" I asked her.

Kira smacked her head. "You usually end up with the perverted ones, don't you?"

"As much as Sasuke ends up with the gay ones. How do we wake him up?"

_No need,_ the dragon said, getting up. _I'm working on it._ He then sat down on the clearing with Kira and I sitting on lawn chairs. _By the way, kid, you passed._

Kira was dumbfounded. "You mean the life-risking thing was a test?!"

_One that he needed to pass himself in order to prepare for the battle ahead. Had you interfered, I would've struck the both of you, and I don't like hitting women._ Yup. Definitely like the Pervy Sage. _Now, I need you two to listen carefully to what I'm about to say: The lost Dragon is draining our powers._

"You mean the Fire Dragon's found?" Kira asked him. "I thought he was killed!"

_Believe me, so did I. I had to fill in his spot for watching Fire Country, and I did NOT like what I saw during the first six years of your life, Naruto._

I was a bit angry. "Why didn't you help me with them?" I asked him.

_I wanted to, but I couldn't. We all made a vow to stay away from prying human eyes, which sucked because the women in the village were fine._

"Get on with it!" Kira yelled.

_Alright! Alright!_ He then sighed. _During the other six years of your absence, things were going downhill. I was losing my power to the lost Dragon and I couldn't stay awake for months to watch the slaughtering of the Heirs of Madara. It wasn't until the disappearance of the Stone Dragon and the death of the Thunder Dragon to realize this: Madara has the lost Dragon._

Kira paled. "That's not good."

_It gets worse. The lost Dragon...is within your uncle, Nagato Namikaze._

I had paled at that. "We're screwed," I said. "Pein's already with Akatsuki and has a bloodline not recorded in the Konoha Archives. Still, what's he doing with one of your Dragons?"

_Long story short, the Elemental Dragons were overseers of the Ninja World. Guardians, if you will. But we've been inactive for over thousands of years due to fear of the Humans finding us. Unfortunately, one of them, tainted by the maiden eater, found out about our existence._

"Orochi..." Kira growled. "That bastard doesn't know when to quit."

_Believe me, you wouldn't understand the things he can do in order to free himself from the Shrine of the Damned. During those six years of your absence, the Heretic known as Danzo started to grow signs of tainted serpent. What's worse is that he has an iron hold on the villagers, which is the demonic aura the Keybearer has been sensing, and what you sensed._ No wonder the place smelled like snake. _However, we were surprised to actually see a Keybearer land on this world._

"Why the surprise?" Kira asked him. "My sister's been waiting for him for a long time."

_Oh, that explains it. He was drawn to his kitsune lover. Either way, we've been waiting for him to seal the world so that our energy isn't drained any further, and Mist met him already._

"Who's Mist?" I asked him.

_My younger sister. Weird thing was, she was actually quite...taken with him._ And Andrew refused to take part in the Clan Restoration laws. _Before I leave, I'm supposed to give you something that would help with your battle against Madara and Orochi's avatar. It's not much, but you'll find use for it when the time is right. I had meant for this to go to your dad, but...you know._

Kira was embarrassed. "It's not my fault. I wasn't myself."

The dragon said nothing, but gave me a sword that resembled the Raijin, only without thunder, it had the symbol for wood.

_Good luck kid._ He then disappeared from the mindscape, leaving me and Kira stunned.

(Enter Bio)

Item Gained (Other Party Member):

Mokujin (katana.  
Form: Wood Manipulation.  
Description: The lost Elemental Sword, but kept by the Nature Dragon. Works best when near foilage.

Mystic Log:

Dragon of Nature.  
Species: Spirit Dragon.  
Gender: Male.  
Element: Earth, Water, and Wood.  
Profile: The eldest of the Elemental Dragons...and the most perverted. Unfortunately, his energy was drained by a thought-to-be-lost dragon sealed inside an Akatsuki member. Was the keeper of the Mokujin, a sword used only for those with the First Hokage's blood within their veins.

Character Data:

Minato Namikaze.  
Species: Soul Reaper.  
Age: Was in his mid-20s when he died.  
Element: Lightning.  
Zanpaku-to: Unknown.  
Squad Rank: Unknown.  
Profile: The Fourth Hokage during his life until the Kyuubi attack, which, in death, put him back to square one. Currently a Soul Reaper under one of the Gotei Thirteen, but we don't know which one...yet.  
First Appearance: Naruto: Kakashi Gaiden (Shonen Jump.

(End Bio)

(End Naruto's POV)

Meanwhile, in the lost Waterfall Village...

"Madara-san!" we heard someone say. "I've lost two of the dragons!"

A man in a red cloak (with an orange mask) walked up to the man with the orange hair.

"What happened, Pein?" the man with the orange cloak asked him.

"The dragons of Water and Nature broke from my hold, sir."

Madara's fist hit a cave wall.

"We've come too far to fail now!" He then got calm. "What's the status of the Earth Dragon?"

"Still sleeping," we heard a blue woman say. "The energy drain's taking longer than the Thunder Dragon's."

"With the mass of this dragon, Konan, it would take years to drain his energy. Maybe a decade. We'll need to move quicker in order to strengthen ourselves. Pein! Find the Wind Dragon and bring it to me!"

"About that..." Pein started to say, "Orochimaru found it first."

"He WHAT?" Madara was pissed off. "If anything happens to those dragons, Pein, I don't know how much longer I'm keeping the idiotic guise up before I finally crack."

That's when we heard someone yell, "WHY THE HELL WAS THERE BACON IN THE SOAP, UN?"

"I MADE IT MYSELF, DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Madara said, playing the part too well.

"I'll kill you later, un."

Pein and Konan just looked at him.

"It's a hobby. NOW FIND THAT DAMNED DRAGON OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Pein and Konan ran out of there faster than a speeding bullet. Madara sighed. "It's hard to find good help during this day and age."

"Perhaps you could use some...mindless slaves," he heard. He saw someone in a blood-red cloak walk up to him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who knows what it's like to work with incompetent fools."

Madara then sat down. "I'm listening"

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Madara "Tobi" Uchiha.  
Species: Demonic Human.  
Age: 100 years old.  
Gender: Male.  
Profile: The founder of the Uchiha Clan thought to have been killed by the Second Hokage. Madara, since he didn't want to be found out, went under the name of a simpleton called Tobi in order to pass through society, although he's secretly working on a way to take over the Ninja world with the power of the Elemental Dragons and the Tailed Beasts, in order to make everyone in the world mindless puppets (AKA, People like him.  
First Appearance: Naruto Shipuuden (Shonen Jump)

Nagato "Pein" Namikaze.  
Species: Human. Dragon Container.  
Age: 32.  
Gender: Male.  
Element: Every.  
Bloodline: Rin'negan.  
Profile: The long-lost twin of Minato Namikaze and the emotionless pupil of Madara, Pein is one of the only few who can sense the Elemental Dragons through the dark side of his bloodline. One of the two who possess the Byakko ring.  
First appearance: Naruto Shipuuden (Shonen Jump)

Konan.  
Species: Human.  
Age: 23.  
Gender: Female.  
Specialty: Paper Manipulation.  
Profile: Not much is known about the blue-haired enigma, other than the fact that she trained under Jiraiya alongside Minato and is Pein's partner. Thought to have killed Kushina Uzumaki, but she really kept her in hiding until someone saved her daughters from Orochimaru. Although, she doesn't show it, she's intrigued by the new arrival with the tiger-patterned key.  
First Appearance: Naruto Shipuuden (Shonen Jump)

Enigmatic Demon.  
Species: Devil.  
Age: Unknown.  
Gender: Male.  
Profile: Don't know who he is, but he's one of the few who command the Devil Heartless.

(End Bio)

At Otogakure...

"Kabuto-kun," we hear the snake-man say, "how's the status of the Wind Dragon?"

"Right now, Orochimaru-sama," the silver-haired man in glasses said, "it's inside the blast-proof cage, still struggling against the glass wall."

"Good," He said. "We can't have it break free in the near future." Truth be told, he was livid right now. He had lost contact with Karin and Tayuya (and Anko, for that matter) to a punk in hunter-nin clothing and their mother, who was thought to be killed by Konan's hand.

"Orochimaru-sama," we heard someone ask him. A silver-haired kid who had a liquid-esque appearance. "Preparations for the Chuunin Exam in Konoha are ready."

"Right. Get Kin and Zaku, Suigetsu-kun. You're going to be participating as the Sound representative. Kabuto's team will be there for further instructions."

"Yes, sir." Suigetsu left.

'Only a few days longer, Sarutobi-sensei. I will kill you and destroy Konoha.'

"Someone seems a bit eager to participate," he heard. Orochimaru bore witness to a bony portal which revealed...

"Where have you been when the kid from Destiny Island sealed Hollow Bastion, Horned King?" Yup. It was the Horned King.

"Rotting in the bottom of the Black Cauldron, Snake Puppet. But still, I like the place you have here. Reminds me of my old castle."

"I know you didn't come here to discuss old times, Bonehead. What do you want?"

"A proposition. One that will get us both what we want."

"Does it have anything to do with the Key-weilding bastard that took my best trackers?"

"Yes. It does."

Orochimaru had smiled at that. "Pull up a chair, old friend, then we'll talk"

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Orochimaru.  
Species: Human...not anymore.  
Age: 50.  
Gender: Male.  
Specialty: Kinjutsu and body transfer.  
Profile: One of the three Sannin turned rogue after finding Orochi's power, Orochimaru left Konoha after Minato took the role of Hokage and is now planning revenge against Sarutobi while trying to gain the Sharingan from Sasuke. Basically thought to be a gay pedophile.  
First Appearance: Naruto (Shonen Jump)

The Horned King.  
Species: Undead.  
Age: Unknown.  
Gender: Male.  
Profile: Once a tyrranal king bent on taking over a kingdom with the Black Cauldron, it wasn't until the sacrifice of a lonely being that trapped him in the thing...until now. One of the strongest Heartless generals ever known, the Horned King won't rest until the very universe rots in the bottom of the Cauldron itself.  
First Appearance: The Black Cauldron (Disney)

(End Bio)

To be continued...


	9. Interlude 1

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher

Interlude (chapter 8.5): Within the Mind. Rematch Against Shadow Blade.

_Welcome back, young Watcher,_ I heard. I woke up to see that I was in my old room back at Earth.

"What the hell's going on?" I asked myself. "And why the hell am I back home? I thought it was destroyed?"

_It was. This is the representation through your dreams and memories, except for the character cameos. In the meantime, even though you've used your gifts to defend, you've never met them personally._

What the hell did that mean?

"She meant that you're going to meet the people who made you who you are today," I heard. I looked to see that Lionheart was in the chair I once had in my room. "Nice to finally meet the person who made me who I am today."

Normally, I'd be surprised that a Kogenta look-alike with a gunblade on his person is in my room, but he mentioned that I knew who he was. "Lionheart, right?" I asked him.

"Yup," he said. "And the mysterious voice here told you about the gifts at day one, right?" I nodded. "Good, because Shadow Blade kept his promise of taking over, and will fight you at the end of the week." I was surprised. "Don't be. All five of us are going to be here to train you in the elements of the world you're 'temporarily' residing in."

"Five? As in four more Personas?"

"More like Avatars," I heard from the door. A green hedgehog with a red trench coat, metal left arm, and a very familiar hairstyle (quillstyle, really) came in. "Nice to finally meet my creator."

I was confused. Then I recognized him. "I didn't expect you to sound like the Black Ranger, Rook," I said to him, "nor did I expect Lionheart to sound like Dante."

"Side effect of the creation," Rook told me. "You based me off of Vash and Lionheart off of Dante. How can we not have their voices?"

"It does have a little fun, Nero," Lionheart jokingly said.

"Stop calling me Nero!"

"I will if you stop yelling 'Love and Peace' every five seconds!"

"Enough!" we heard someone yell. "I'm trying to get my business done here, so shut your yaps!"

I blinked. "That was Seeker, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Lionheart said. "A stingy one, he is. And the second arrival who came here. Don't know why you created him."

When Lionheart mentioned second, I noticed Rook sitting there. That's when I realized something. "You guys have been in my system since my freshman year of college, and Rook and Seeker during my Senior Year of High School."

"Bingo," Rook said. "And I'm kind of surprised, too. This world's oddly comfortable, yet slow on change." Rook then got up. "I'd better get downstairs. Starforce is helping me haze the new guy."

Lionheart shivered at that. "Don't spank him. I still have scars from the sword."

"I won't." He then went through the vent.

"Now, let's get you ready for your tort-- I mean, training." Oh crap.

Soon enough, I was at the lake where my brother and father used to fish. The Atlantean, Hydroknight (in a hot dog costume), and Rook were there with me.

"Why are we at the lake my father fished at?" I asked Rook.

"The lake represents your affinity for Water Jutsus," Rook said. "Strange that you prefer the wind, but you can't choose your affinity. What I need you to do is to walk toward the edge of the lake and back." That doesn't sound so hard. "On the water." Now it's getting awkward. "During your assumption of Armageddon, provided by myself." Now that's just ridiculous.

"I thought you were a peace-lover," I told him.

"I am. It's Lionheart's idea. And Hydro-dog here is going to provide the water effects."

"It's Hydroknight," the Atlantean said.

"Not in that outfit. And this is part of your hazing, Hydro-dog: If you kill him, you're kicked out, Mist Dragon's honor be damned. Just get him soaked."

"Will do."

"Remind me why he sounds like Yugi Moto?" I asked him.

"You didn't know what the Dark Magician sounded like. Now, on the count of three..." He then got his gun out. "One..."

This is going to be painful.

"Two..."

I then got myself ready as a track racer.

"THREE!" He shot the gun and I got a start.

I had forgotten that in dreams, you could walk on water. Unfortunately, they never involved giant balls of water flung by a mage in a hot dog suit. I also didn't remember the layout of the lake, although it had a cannon near the entrance of the park.

"RELEASE THE KRACKEN!" I heard Hydroknight say. The Kracken? As in the octopus wielded through Davy Jones's heart? Oh shit.

Tentacles came out of the bottom of the lake, trying to grab me and prevent me from reaching the cannon. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough. It grabbed me and I suddenly had an image of the Flying Dutchman...which appeared on the lake to my surprise.

"Let me go, you sad excuse for a squid!" I yelled. "**SONATA OF THE MERMAID!**" I then squealed so loud that the Kracken couldn't stand the screeching. So it went back underwater, but the Dutchman was still there.

"Not bad, landlubber," I heard Davy Jones say. "But the Sonata doesn't affect me as much as it should those who live on the land. The soul of a Persona user is a lot more valuable than that of Jack Sparrow's. I might be able to let him off if you come along quietly."

"Fat chance, squid breath," I said. "You're going to have to pry my soul from my cold dead hands."

"That can be arranged. FIRE THE CANNONS!" The Dutchman turned to reveal sea creatures at the cannon's helm, firing the cannons at me.

Not wanting to be fish food, I then ran towards the cannon. Unfortunately, it was a useless stone model of a Civil War cannon...unless I get the right tools.

"I see you've got yourself in a bind, mate," I heard someone say. I turned to see...

"Captain Jack Sparrow," I said. "Perfect timing."

"At least someone got it right," he said. "Oh, and don't even think about using the cannon. It's WAY beyond its days. I might have something that can help you with old Davy Jones."

"Does it involve a jar of dirt?"

"Yes..." He then showed me the dirt. "Unfortunately, as you can recall, the Commodore stole the heart from me, so if I am to help you, you need to help me, savvy?"

"As the sea is salty. Only problem is that the only connection to the sea here is through an Atlantean mage in a hot dog suit." I pointed to said mage. "And I clearly heard him summon the Kracken. I was expecting the Leviathan."

"He has the heart, then. Now, while I draw old squid-for-brains my way, you have to get the heart from the strange Atlantean's being. Take the dirt with you, just in case I lose it. Deal?"

"It's a parley, then." I knew THAT part of the Pirate's Code. I then took the dirt and Jack then managed to distract Davy Jones. Plus I've known Jack to be a backstabber most of the time. I then went toward the dock that had the lure store (to see Hydroknight asking a few mermaids (for some odd reason) about his wiener. Fully distracted, I managed to take the heart from his being and put it in the dirt.

"Crud!" Hydroknight yelled. "He stole the heart!" I then noticed the East India Trading Company coming my way. And I'm in a deal with Jack Sparrow himself.

"SON of a BITCH!" I yelled as the cannon fired at me. I then raced towards the Dutchman with Jack meeting me.

"You got the heart?" he asked me.

"It's in the dirt," I told him. "Now, do your thing."

"Right." He then yelled at the Captain of the Dutchman himself. "Look what I've got you slimy old git! I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt! I've got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?"

"Fire the cannon!" Davy's cannonball hit the jar, destroying the heart. The Pirates of the Caribbean elements disappeared.

"You passed the test," Hydroknight told me, still in the suit. "Although Sparrow was a bit of an improvisation, you managed to work your way around the Pirate's Code in order to get rid of the true target: The Flying Dutchman."

I then laughed. He gave me a very stern look. "Sorry. It's just hard to take you seriously if you're in a hot dog suit."

"Your next test is run by Lionheart, and believe me, he's not as lenient as I am."

I gulped.

(Enter Bio)

Character Bio:

Davy Jones.  
Speices: Squidman.  
Age: Unknown.  
Title: Captain of the Flying Dutchman.  
Profile: Once a man who was feared among the sea, Davy Jones killed the previous captain and became the new one. Unfortunately, he never knew the way to the End of the World, so his squid form came into play. He can only dock on land every ten years to look for true love to break the curse, only to fail every time. Killed by William Turner, originally.  
First Appearance: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (Disney).

Captain Jack Sparrow.  
Species: Human.  
Age: Mid-30s.  
Title: Captain of the Black Pearl.  
Profile: Once considered a lineant captain until the mutiny led by Captain Barbossa and left to die on a sandbar (with a lifetime supply of rum), Jack was fortunate to survive with a single shell in his pistol. He was also spared from the curse of the Aztec Treasure, proven when he was in the Port Royal Prison. In the movie, he had the help of a crew on the stolen Interceptor and William Turner, but in this fanfic (linked to Kingdom Hearts) he had the help of Sora, Donald, Goofy, and William in order to get back at Barbossa (who teamed up with Pete) and save Elizabeth Swann. Both timelines, he experienced the curse for himself, but after Luxord (from the first Organization) took the chest, they sank it into Davy Jones's locker.  
First Appearance: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (Disney).

Item Gained:

Follow the Wind (Keyblade name)  
Form: Treasure Seeker.  
Profile: Made from Jack Sparrow's compass. Helps you find "your heart's desire"  
First Seen: Kingdom Hearts 2 (PS2)

(Exit Bio)

I then found myself on the fort my grandfather showed me when I was in my rebellious stage.

"Nice place, isn't it?" I heard someone ask me. Lionheart was on the bench near the port-a-potty. "You may not have realized it then, but up here is where you get the best breeze in your world."

"I thought someone else would be here to test me," I said.

"We do things a little differently. Instead of rank, we do things by our arrival. That was Hydroknight's test you passed. Unlike his, which involved strategy, mine involves combat with an opponent you never expected to face." That meant he's not the one to fight me. "Now, you notice the port-a-potty?"

I looked to see that it had a save point and two boxes (one glowed pink, the other blue). "No More Heroes?"

"Right, but you won't be facing anyone from there. Instead, you'll be facing someone from the storyline you made...yet hesitated on."

"Your story."

"Again, right. Now, I suggest you clean yourself up first. Trust your force, and enter the Garden of Madness. Your opponent awaits." He then disappeared, leaving Sanctuary behind for me to pick up.

After refreshing myself, I went up the stairs to see that it wasn't exactly what I expected (an abandoned fort), but something else entirely.

"You've got to be shitting me."

Yup. The Mountaineers Stadium.

I then went into the doors and onto the field to see no one waiting there. Is this a fricking joke?

"Didn't expect to be back here, huh, kid?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see...

"I was expecting a sharpshooter," I said, "but fighting a catgirl swordswoman? This might be a little one-sided." I've you've seen the artwork on the DotHack series, you know who this is.

"A lot of surprises can be found just about anywhere," she said. "Still, you look like him...just not as alluring."

I had forgotten about the unintentional aphrodisiac I made for Lionheart, as a running gag. This must be his way of revenge.

"Before I forget, I'll introduce myself." She then drew her sword. "Name's Mia, but you knew that already."

"My name's Andrew," I said. "And if this is Lionheart's idea of revenge, I'm not going to hold back, although I was expecting Matthias."

"Matthias disappeared." That caught me by surprise. "He needed someone who you knew looked like. And I'm not going to complain, like the bitch you took down the third time. Just don't kill me."

How can I kill the mind's incarnation? "Why not?"

"Because you'll be meeting me sometime soon. Now, draw your blade."

I then wielded Sanctuary and we charged into battle.

(Play "VS Holly Summers" from No More Heroes OST)

The borders were up and Mia and I charged at each other, and our blades collided. We then took a step back and distanced ourselves from each other.

"**WIND SHOOT!**" I yelled. I fired a wind bullet at her, but...

"**ELEMENT ABSORBER!**" she yelled, catching it with her hand, to my surprise. "You really missed out on writing that story about Lionheart," she said.

"How was I supposed to know?" I asked her.

"For a writer, you sure are stupid." She then got her sword charged and yelled, "**BLACK CAT FANG!**" She then unleashed what looked like a Black Getsuga.

"**WHITE TIGER FANG!**" I yelled, countering the attack. "Now I know. You're the version that trained with him in the art of demon hunting, so you know his moves inside and out."

"And you access that part of his memory. Nice, but it won't be enough." She then charged at me with her sword turning purple and almost struck me.

I backed away and went towards her, and once again, our swords collided, but I gained the upper hand. I then did a supposed death-slash on her, but didn't kill her. Instead, I managed to slash her shoulder.

"Definitely his creator," she said. "Most of his moves were based off of video games he played, but you failed to execute his attack."

"What is that?" I asked her.

"That, my friend, is the next phase of the test." She then put her palm to her forehead and drew dark energy. I thought she was going to go Vizard on me, but instead, turned a lot more demonic.

The tip of her tail split into two, her clothes got tighter, she grew a mark on her forehead, and grew tiger stripes. I was surprised (and my nose was bleeding a bit) and drew my sword.

"Like it?" she asked me.

"What are you?" I asked her.

"Like I said. I'm part of your story. Macha the Nekomata is this form's name. Demon hunting..." Her sword then turned into a staff. "...is my duty." She then chanted through her staff. "**LEONIDAS!**" A lion made out of dark energy came into play. "Say hello to my pet. See if you can survive him and me at the same time."

(End tune. Play "VS Macha" from the DotHack game series)

Okay, now I'm screwed. I've got a lion made out of darkness and a transformed nekomata after my ass as I'm running towards the wall. Think. What would be Lionheart's final attack? I made him through the influence of the Twelve Disciples as family members and I hesitated because of biblical references. What can I use to combat something like that?

Wait a second. I also made him look like Kogenta, so he might share some of his attacks. Time to stop with the Bleach spoofs and go with a dash of versatility.

"Say hello to my little friend!" I yelled. I then charged the light from the gunblade. "**SHIKIGAMI!**" I then felt Heaven's influence flow through my veins. "**KOJIN!**" The blade then shot a light from the tip, revealing an armored anthropomorphic tiger with the blade at the ready.

"**BYAKKO NO KOGENTA!**" it yelled. "**KENZAN!**"

Mia and Leonidas were surprised. "I didn't think you'd summon his spirit guide this fast."

Kogenta was the spirit guide?

"Is there any reason why you're wielding Lionheart's blade?" he asked me.

"I'll explain later," I said. "Right now, we have bigger problems."

He looked at Mia and the lion. "I see. Reminds me of when he summoned me in order to free her from Macha's control."

I blinked, but refrained from asking. "Can you help me?"

"Sure, but I'm talking to Lionheart about this. He can't exactly get me to agree with this willingly." He and I were in position.

"Even with a new playmate, you still can't defeat Macha!" she yelled. "**ROSE OF DARKNESS!**" A bunch of roses came out of the sky and fired on us.

"Something tells me that Mia is no longer in control," I said.

"You think?" Kogenta asked me. "Right now, we need to get rid of the lion, then figure out a way to free her."

"Without destroying half the stadium?"

"It can be easily repaired. Now move!"

We then charged after the lion.

"Use the seal!" Kogenta yelled.

"Right." I then used the first one that came to mind. "**RI! SHIN! RI! DA!**"

He the reacted. "**OVERKILL! BLADE OF THE FIVE ELEMENTS!**" He then changed his claymore into a valentine, which slashed the Dark Lion into oblivion. "Now, use the healer!"

Healer? Oh. Right. "**HOLY ARTS: REVITALIZING WIND!**" I then directed the wind to free Mia from Macha's control, but with minimal success.

"Nice try, rookie," Macha said, "but you're going to need a lot more than just a small breeze to free me this time."

"That was only so that I can dig deeper," I told her. "Now, Kogenta!"

Kogenta held Macha close to him as I placed my hand on her forhead.

"LET ME GO, YOU OVERGROWN KITTEN!"

"Not happening," Kogenta said.

I then chanted in Arameic, then said it in English. "**HOLY ARTS: MESSIAH'S TOUCH!**" The light energy from my hand went into her mind. She then had her nekomata features fading and fainted into her original form.

(End tune)

I then sighed.

"Good job, kid," I heard Lionheart say. "You passed my test." He then got punched by Kogenta.

"Is there any reason why you gave SANCTUARY, OF ALL THINGS, TO A NEW GUY WHO DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL HE WAS DOING?" he yelled.

"It was to see if he can fight without relying on the Keyblade," he told Kogenta. "And it worked."

"Well, you and me are going to have a little chat later." He then receded into Sanctuary.

Lionheart leaned down towards Mia. "Macha won't come out until she's harmed. Nice job not killing her."

"She told me not to," I said. "I'm thinking that she's got a thing for you."

Lionheart blushed. "It's nothing. We were just friends after Mom died."

Right...

"Don't get any funny ideas. You're about to experience pain in the next test."

Damn it.

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Mia.  
Species: Anthropomorphic Cat.  
Age: 19.  
Gender: Female.  
Profile: Formerly an AI from The World, Mia found herself in the real world, meeting up with a lupine and a fennec in El Dorado. Struggling with being "human," Mia had no idea why she bled once a month...or felt funny during certain times.  
First Appearance: DotHack Vol. 1/Infection.

Items gained:

Heaven's Tiger Charm.  
Summons: Kogenta.  
Ability: Combat Supporter.  
Species: Anthropomorphic White Tiger. Shikigami.  
Profile: To summon a Shikigami, the summoner used a Drive to release them into battle. The price was the user losing their memory of the Shikigami. After his world died, Kogenta's drive transformed into a gunblade, wielded by Lionheart even after death. Now, during the test, he surves as a summon to Andrew, to Lionheart's request.  
First Appearance: Onmyou Taisenki (manga)

(End Bio)

After leaving the football field, I then found myself in the Grand Central Mall. What I was doing here, I didn't know, but it had to do with Starforce for some odd reason.

"You guessed right," he said, coming from Gamestop.

"Why a mall of all places?" I asked the tanuki/dragon hybrid.

"During my time as the landlord, I managed my money after collecting the rent from the tenants for cleaning supplies and necessities in order to live, and whatever is left over, I saved it in order to buy stuff for my enjoyment. Gamestop was no exception."

"So your test involves simple accounting?"

"No," he said. "My test involves the podium in the center. Where Belk's is." I looked to see that there was a game show on there. Straight out of Mallrats.

"You want me to crash the place?" I asked him.

"Again, no. Kevin and Silent Orion did that, and nearly got shot by La'Fontaine. I had to stall for time in order for the host, who happened to be my friend's girlfriend's father, to eat a 'chocolate covered pretzel.'" I had a look of disgust on my face. "Oh yeah. Nasty."

"And you?"

"Had to stop my girlfriend from having sex with a male model. He was about to screw her into an uncomfortable place, and don't ask if it's the back of a Volkswagen, because it isn't."

I then thought about it, remembering the plot of the movie. "It involved a minor writing a documentary about the sexual habits of the modern man, didn't it?"

"Right."

"And the male model was one of the few who did it with her."

"Yes. And no, I didn't make the host of the Tonight Show." I then realized that with the massive strength and power, he's a warrior version of Brodie, and even sounds like him. "Anyways, instead of a matchmaking show, they have a fighting show, and look who's in the ring."

I looked to see... "That's Shina, right?"

"From Bloody Roar, yes. You remember the last test that involved the opposite sex, right?" I nodded. "Well, this one's no different, except you need to learn how to fight without a weapon."

I was confused. "Didn't I make you guys to respect women as people?"

"Unless they're total bitches, like X was." I stared. "Look, some women like it when you fight them. It gives them a challenge, but some don't like the rough sex. Give her the notion that you're an equal. Besides, you're going to find yourself in a situation where you can't access a weapon at all. My original choice was Ranma, but..."

"I know, I know. Gender-bending curse." I then took a breath. "If I get Gado on my ass, I'm blaming you."

"I'll take full responsibility." I then walked to the center of the Mall.

"Another knockout by Lady Marvel!" I heard the referee say. "Is there anyone who would like to challenge her?"

"I would!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"Step right up, Mr..."

"Just call me Andrew." I then got into the ring.

"Not exactly the first time a man came up and challenged me," Shina said. "What makes you any different?"

"Let's just say that I have a few surprises at hand," I said, stretching. "Who was your last opponent?"

"Just some guy who thought he could have his way with me."

"Don't tell me you went Bobbit on his ass."

"If I did, everyone would've ran away."

"The challenge between Andrew and Lady Marvel will begin shortly," the ref said. "Are the fighters ready?"

"Just to let you know, ref," I told him, "I have a problem against fighting women, but I need the training in order to conquer myself. I don't want to consider this sexual harassment."

The ref looked at Shina. "Same here," she said. "Plus, he seems like a nice guy. Determined, yet nice."

"Right," the ref said. "GET READY..." The ref moved out of the way as Shina and I got into fighting poses. "FIGHT!"

(Play any fighting theme from Bloody Roar: Primal Fury)

Shina and I were staring each other down.

"Ladies first," I said.

Shina then ran towards me, but I caught her in a headlock before she attacked.

"You smell like a friend of mine," she said. "Like a wolf."

"You'd be surprised," I told her. I then gave her the sleeper hold and used her own weight against her. She got back up, giving me a roundhouse kick to the face.

I then got up to kick her in the back, but she got me in the stomach.

"Good one," I said. After falling, I pushed myself back up and slammed her into the ground.

"Looks like Lady Marvel is down for the count," the Ref said. "The newcomer seems to be troubled, but he doesn't want claims of sexual harassment on him."

With that, Shina got up and got behind me faster than I could see.

"Shit," I said.

I then felt myself kissing the ground and feeling one of my legs not going where it should be.

"You should really know when to keep your mouth shut," I heard her.

"I'm only holding back because we're in public," I said.

"That's what all the guys said."

"Not this guy." I then got back up and pinned her to the ground. "See what I mean?"

"I'll give you that." She then noticed something. "You're biding your time. Do you work for Tyson Corporations?"

"I don't want anything to do with those guys. They play God all of the time, which is a sin in my book. For this to be a fair fight, both of us have to give it their all."

"If we meet for real, I won't hold back." She then tapped three times.

"And Lady Marvel's throwing in the towel!" The ref yelled. "Shocking! Which means the winner is the Gentle Wolf!" I just looked at him in surprise.

(End tune)

Shina then got up. "Like I said, when we meet for real. Oh, and one more thing." She then kissed me on the cheek. "That's for not taking advantage of me." She then left the arena with me in shock.

Starforce, in a coach's coat, was clapping. "You're a real heart breaker," he said, walking towards me. "What did I tell you?"

I was just standing there.

"Dude, you space out any longer and you're going to have a fantasy in the middle of the mall."

I woke up. "Sorry. I'm just shocked that a woman like her would kiss a nobody like me."

"That's not what the crowd thinks." He directed me towards the crowd, who were chanting my alias. He lifted my arm in the air. "Give it up for the gentleman of the ring, the Gentle Wolf!"

As the crowd cheered, they disappeared into thin air.

"Your next test awaits, Andrew," Starforce said. "Don't expect it to be like the last two."

"I won't face a woman?" I asked him.

"You'll still face a woman." I sighed. "She's just more psychotic than both Mia and Shina. And will have a grudge against any and all werewolves that cross her path. Including Seeker."

I panicked as I went towards the next test.

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Jane "Shina" Gado.  
Species: Zoanthrope Cheetah.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 23.  
Alias: Lady Marvel.  
Profile: The adopted daughter of Alan Gado, Shina didn't know much about her past (other than her best friend being Chronos), but makes up for it with sparring matches between herself and Yugo, the son of a friend of Alan's. Another character brought to Andrew's mind from the Heart of All Worlds for testing his abilities (other than Jack Sparrow and Mia), she actually was surprised that he didn't go for the vagina or chest. For that, she developed a bit of admiration for him and wishes that she faces him in real combat, other than the psuedo wrestling match they had.  
First appearance: Bloody Roar 2 (PSOne)

(End Bio)

I then found myself in the abandoned hotel, to my surprise. I had never been in there, but managed to get in through my memory of similar hotels, only ruined.

"Like it?" I heard a gruff voice say. I turned to see an anthropomorphic wolf stand next to the door. "It's unusually stable, considering that I had to put multiple versions of the same room in here."

"Now that I think about it, you sound like a gruff version of the Tenth Doctor," I said. Yeah. He sounded like the Doctor with lycanthropy in his system. Then again, he is British. Somewhat. "I take it you've seen the Library episode and applied that to the test?"

"I don't just sound like the Doctor. I met him during my banishment. It's not recorded in the episodes, but it was after the season ending. I was running from a lethal Darkhunter (Bulleta's descendant) whose grandmother was killed by a rogue werewolf. Not me, but she's got a grudge against me anyway."

"And I take it you died from blunt force trauma with a nail made out of silver?"

"Yup, which leads to this part of the test. Bulleta's out in the city looking for you. You're currently in my guise, so you're vulnerable to silver. However, the difference in this is she's all sixes and sevens." Crazy. Mad crazy. "Unfortunately, not even the SWAT team can stop her, but you can."

"What can I do?"

"Get her out of the vicinity of the civilians. I know it's difficult, but you need to make it count. You know the picnic basket?" I nodded. "Get it away from her at all costs. It's her weapons stash. It's hit-and-run and she's equipped with silver, but you have to get it in order for her to go away. It's the only thing standing in the way between a ruined city and a fur rug. So what will it be: The city of Parkersburg...or you?"

I thought about it, then remembered that she might have some nukes in there. "I'll sacrifice myself for the city."

"Good. Now go! She's here!" He then disappeared.

"Come on out, werewolf!" she yelled from the street. "I know you're in there!"

"All right!" I yelled. "I surrender, but you have to promise to leave this place alone!"

"What's the point of coming back? I trashed most of the place."

"Because this place is my home, and it's where my heart is. You destroy the place, you destroy the heart. For that, I've no choice but to leave." I then jumped from the window, landing in front of her.

"I was expecting you to resist. That's a shame. I wanted to enjoy the hunt a little more."

"Believe me, the hunt's not as good as it sounds." I was then inching my way towards the basket. "Especially when the hunter's the hunted."

"And you're the prey that keeps me going." She then took out a silver revolver. "Any last words?"

"Yeah. PSYCHE!" I then snatched the picnic basket away from her.

"YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD!" she yelled. "You tricked me!" She then fired her revolver (which fired silver bullets, by the way) missing and letting her anger take over. "I'll take you to the taxidermist's and get myself a new fur coat after I'm through with you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" I yelled, running. I need to get to the river. The water will make the weapons malfunction and... "UMPH!" I ran into someone. Someone whom I recognized from picture, but not by appearance. "Sorry miss...Diggers, right?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "How did you know my last name?" she asked me.

We then heard gunfire from Bulleta. "No time. We need to get rid of this things. You're a were-cheetah, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Darkhunters discriminate lycanthropes as merciless killers. She's just one of the crazier ones who overkill themselves on Silver."

"I'm assuming you're a werewolf then?" she asked while glaring.

"I wasn't involved with the scuffle if that's what you're wondering. Exiled before that. Now help me before she gets us both!"

"Alright!" She then got into her Were-cheetah form and took the basket. "But remember this, I don't exactly like werewolves after Gothwrain and the chief made the deal."

"You know what they say," I said, "'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' She's both our enemies, so we're friends for the time being."

She nodded, then ran towards the river. Bulleta was now on the warpath, but since I was her main target, she didn't know about Brittany and jumped at me.

"It's over, werewolf," she said, pointing the gun at close range. "Now, where's the basket?"

"You think I'm letting you know the location of a different lycanthrope? Fat chance, bitch. She's miles away from where you're standing."

"Too bad, then. Looks like you'll get to meet Satan far sooner than you expected, werewolf scum." Before she could pull the trigger...Brittany kicked her in the face. "What? I thought you hated his kind, were-cheetah bitch!"

"I do," she said. "But as it turns out, you're the real scum here. And I found out that one of his relatives is friends with my adopted father, so he's not all bad."

"Why'd you come back for me?" I asked her. "She's got a silver revolver and possibly a dozen crosses on her person!"

"I didn't come alone, if that's what you're thinking." I then looked to see two women next to her. A normal human with a whip and Indiana Jones fedora and a werecheetah/human hybrid with a bazooka and a remote control (for her Peebos) appeared next to her. "I'd like you to meet my sisters, Gina and Brianna, and they hate it when someone threatens part of our family, even when they're adopted."

"You're adopted by humans?" Bulleta asked Brittany, confused. "And they accepted you, freak?" She got hit by Gina's whip, which recalled the revolver.

"Don't call Brittany a freak," Gina said. "She may not be human, but Brianna and I wouldn't trade her for anything else."

I then got up and asked them, "What happened to the basket?"

"Dad and Mom managed to destroy it," Brianna said. "By the way, what are you doing with a girl like her, beefcake? You break up or something?"

"Hardly," I told her. "She's hellbent on revenge for her grandmother's death, and lost her sanity on the pathway, too."

"That's something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, girls," Brittany said. "Especially Romeo." The wererat ninja who groped her multiple times. "Now let's teach this woman a lesson on humility."

"Right," all three of us agreed.

"Don't think this is over," Bulleta said. "I came here for the werewolf, and I'm not leaving until he's six feet under." She then activated a panel in her dress. "Looks like I'm here to bring the big guns."

We heard a rumbling through the city.

"I don't like where this is going," Gina said.

Bulleta then got transported into the sky, to our surprise. We saw a UFO come toward us, one that I recognized all too well.

"Someone went Grand Theft Auto on Krypto's ass," I said. All three of them looked at me. "Explanations later. Right now, we need to find something that can combat that thing."

"I've got Anti-Air missiles in Gina's car," Brianna said.

"WITHOUT destroying the city!"

"Party pooper."

"Any ideas, werewolf?" Brittany asked me.

"I'm thinking." Seeker's element was Earth, and I lived in the mountain state, but we're in the city area, so... "Ladies, stand back."

"What are you trying to do?" Gina asked me.

"**ELEMENTAL SUMMONING: SPIRIT OF THE MOUNTAINEER! EAGLE GOLEM!**" Then there was an earthquake, much to their surprise. From the north-west, an eagle made out of rocks was flying towards me. "Sorry to wake you up, but we have a problem. See that dish in the air?" The eagle looked at it and nodded. "It's destroying your city." It looked pissed. "Be careful. I don't know what it has on it, but it could destroy mountains in one strike."

"The golem's sentient?" Brittany asked her sisters.

"Yes, it is," Gina answered, shocked. "And it understands him."

"I don't care what kind of magic you use," Bulleta said. "You won't be able to live through this, even with your little pet."

That made the Eagle pissed.

"Kick her ass," I told it. The eagle then rushed towards the UFO and struck it where it hurt the most: The engine.

"Looks like I'm blasting off!" she yelled...

The eagle then looked at me, smiled, and disappeared into an arrowhead that's wrapped around my neck.

"Rest easy, friend," I told it. "You've done your job." I then turned to the three from Atlanta and said, "Thanks for helping me out. Had she brought reinforcements, I don't know if you'll appreciate jail."

"No problem," Gina said. "We've dealt with stranger...although what you pulled off was pretty strange."

"I didn't even get to use my missiles..." Brianna said. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Just one question," Brittany asked me. "Who are you?"

"Just call me Andrew," I said. "And as for my origins, don't ask. That's best kept secret." I then noticed Seeker nearby. "I'd better get moving. This town doesn't exactly need me anymore."

"Hold on," I heard Gina say. She then handed me a piece of paper. "If you're in Atlanta sometime, look us up." I looked to see that she handed me her address. "And thanks for helping us on our expedition of the Mountaineer Eagle."

Brittany then came up to me and looked uncertain. "I don't know what to say," she said. "I find a madwoman in town and tried to help out, then I realize that she'd be after me if I got involved in her hatred for lycans."

"A simple thank you would suffice," I said. "And she's only after my kind. Not yours."

What happened next shocked me: She kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks, cutie." She then left, smiling.

Brianna was next, and she did the perfect rendition of an Amazon Glomp. "Bye, Andrew. Come visit Atlanta sometime if you're not dreaming." She left with her sisters towards the nearby helicopter.

How do they know that I'm dreaming?

"We don't know ourselves," Seeker said. "But you're making Lionheart feel a little...what's the word?"

"Annoyed?" I asked him.

"Yeah, something like that. Listen, Rook's waiting for you for the final test."

"I hope it doesn't involve fighting women."

"It doesn't. It's a lot more...competitive than the usual brawls. Besides, the guy's a pacifist, and the reason you're fighting women is because of your sexuality." A straight man. The one time my brain gives into the head. "Now, Rook's the most lenient of all five of us, so he'll be waiting at the City Park. That's where the competition gets in."

I then felt myself get transported.

"Good luck, kid."

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Baby Bonnie Hood (Bulleta)  
Species: Human (Darkhunter)  
Gender: Female.  
Age: Physical-14. Actual-17.  
Profile: Always hated werewolves since her grandmother was killed by one, Bulleta has vowed herself to kill any werewolf she can find and doesn't let anyone get in her way. Especially if they're fellow Darkstalkers or Lycans.  
First appearance: Darkstalkers 3 (PSOne)

Gina Diggers.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 21.  
Profile: One of the youngest people who got their doctorate at a young age (causing most people to think that she slept her way through it), Gina Diggers (sometimes called Gold Digger) spends her time in the lab researching ancient runes, but does appreciate the wayward hunk from time to time. During her trip to Dream Parkersburg in order to find out the secret of the Eagle Golem, she got called by her stepsister Brittany to help out a fellow lycan (Andrew in Seeker's human form) from a raging lycan hunter (Bulleta). At that point, she was surprised to see him summon the Eagle Golem, but even more when she found out it was sentient to him. Wanting to find out more, she hands Andrew the address to her home on another version of Earth (or The Terminal to the Gummi Guide) and lets him keep the arrowhead that contains the Eagle Golem.  
First appearance: Gold Digger (comic)

Brittany Diggers.  
Species: Werecheetah.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 21.  
Profile: Gina's adopted sister and the last surviving Werecheetah, Brittany has been the muscle to Gina's brains on their expeditions. During one in Dream Parkersburg, she ran into a werewolf on the run with live ammunition in a stolen picnic basket (Andrew, again) followed by a woman in a Red Riding Hood getup with a revolver firing silver bullets. Having no choice but to work together with him, she calls her sisters after having her parents dismantle the weapons (due to them having silver dust in the missles) and helps him out. Now, this is before El Dorado, so after finding out about Seeker's clan having nothing to do with the werewolf-werecheetah war (The Talbains were reduced to one at the time), she appreciated his help and kissed him on the cheek, much to Lionheart's annoyance.  
First appearance: Gold Digger (comic)

Brianna "Grave" Diggers.  
Species: Werecheetah/human hybrid.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: Physical-21. Actual-4.  
Profile: Born from a mess of DNA goop with a curse, Brianna started out as Grave Digger, a being hellbent on making her own life from the ashes of Gina's and Brittany's. However, after exorcizing the curse, she took on the name Brianna (from both sisters' names) and took Gina's interest with inventions and Brittany's interest in fighting to invent combat weapons. Doesn't exactly understand the concept of holding back, though.  
First appearance: Gold Digger (comic)

Item gained:

Eagle's Arrowhead (summon charm)  
Summons: Eagle Golem (Spirit of the Mountaineer)  
Requirements: Native American blood (with being born in West Virginia)  
Profile: Known to Native Americans as the "Spirit of Travel," the Eagle Golem is one of the few that supports nomadic villagers in search for a new home. Since Andrew has Native American blood in his veins, he (and his family members) can summon the golem without any repercussions. Question is, can he harness the full power of the Eagle Golem?

(Exit Bio)

I then found myself at the City Park entrance. Not exactly the best of times, mind you, but it's one of the few places that you can go with something to think about. What Rook's doing here is beyond me. And competition...

"What took you?" I heard. He walked towards me and stood near the gate.

"Had a little problem with a trigger-happy Darkhunter," I said.

"That explains the debris." He then stood to attention. "Now, this one's not exactly like the ones you faced before. This time, there's a few...setbacks: One, there's no one here. Two, the place is completely deserted. And three, there's the smell of blood. Why is that?"

I then took a look around and checked the memorial stone. "Because there's writing on the Memorial Stone. In blood..."

"Right. And what does it say?"

"Knives."

"Bingo. Aftershade Knives, to be exact." He then took a breath. "This is the final test: Search and Rescue. While I go find my psychopathic brother, you find the civilians in the most likely place they'd gather and get them out of the park. Once they do, I fight my brother and you go to the Station to fight your inner demon."

"What will happen if you die?" I asked him.

"You've seen the end of Trigun, kid. You know how it ends. And don't worry. I'll be fine. Just don't get shot." What?

Before I could answer, he disappeared and I heard guns firing at me. Shit. I need to find a shelter which everyone will gather before I get shot. Easy answer, too: The convention center. Only problem is that there's a lot of guards (who look suspiciously like the Dark Legion, which I'll have to ask Rook about later) around here armed to the teeth. And I'm being fired at by Eggman's robots, which is a third party entirely.

After hiding in the changing room, I realized something: Eggman and the Dark Legion are working together in order to get someone. I need a distraction. One that will get both parties away from my tail. But what can I do?

That's when I heard something enter the changing room. Without thinking, I hid in the toilet stall...but somehow, they knew I was here. The person opened the door to reveal...

"Dare I ask why you're not hiding in the gym center like everyone else?" I heard the woman ask me. Woman?

"Dare I ask why you're in the Men's changing room?" I asked her. This wasn't exactly a welcoming wagon between myself and a GUN agent. Especially one that was lusted on by fanboys across the world.

"Touche," she said. "I'm assuming you're here for the evacuation of the Mobians and Overlanders, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "But I need to get past the Dark Legion minions. I'm assuming that you have a way to stall them?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Rouge the Bat." I think lusted on was a dead giveaway there.

"Thought so. I'll help you out, but only to get my partners out of there. Shadow's without a Chaos Emerald and Omega's low on power. Not to mention that Knuckles and the Chaotix are outgunned."

"Right. Now, we need a plan to get past those guards..."

A few minutes of discussing strategies, I would look for a bus while Rouge uses her feminine charms to lure the guards away from the park gym center. However, there was a lack of transportation inside the park...until I noticed the tour bus. Guarded by Eggman's robots. And a cardboard box that can fit me. Easy as pie.

(Play "Within the Cavern" from Metal Gear Solid)

Luckily, the robots had the mental capacity of a cheese sandwich, so they took a moving cardboard box heading for the door as nothing. At all. As I went to the bus door, however, the box fell, revealing myself to the robots' eyes.

(Shift to "Encounter" from Metal Gear Solid)

I shut the bus door from the gunfire and managed to work the bus through trial and error. Trial because of the many gears it had and error because I was going in the opposite direction of the road, and my experience playing Grand Theft Auto didn't help, either. (Just because it was easy stealing a bus in the game doesn't make it any easier in real life)

After going in reverse for several minutes, I reached the park entrance and went through the building, surprising the guards and the hostages. And to my own because Black Doom and Mephiles were among the bad guys.

"This is not good," I said. Sure enough, lasers were firing. I needed a distraction in order to make things work, and Rouge was already busy.

Wait a second...

"**BLAZE THE CAT!**" I yelled softly. Blaze came out of the gem without any cinematic.

"Dare I ask what's going on?" she asked me.

"Your friends are captured," I said, "and Black Doom and Mephiles are among the captors. I found a few Semi-Autos in the bus in case they try to escape via bus, but I can't exactly kill anybody."

"That's a problem. Mephiles was the scourge of the future. And I could have sworn Scourge was among them."

Scourge?

"Surprised to see me?" I heard from inside. A green-furred hedgehog smoking a cigarette walked towards us. "Then again, that copy of mine going after the boss is a bit of a thorn."

Great. "He's not going to pay you after he gets rid of Rook, Scourge. You of all villains should know that."

"I know. I'm just sticking around in order to get the fruit from his loins. Speaking of which, you brought her." Shit. Blaze is in danger. "And don't even think about running. This place is set to blow at any minute, and if you even think about rescuing the hostages, I'll pull the trigger."

"If you do, you won't be able to enjoy said fruits," I said. Scourge looked confused and Blaze looked at me with disgust until I winked at her. "Can't you have a little fun with them before you blow the place to kingdom come? Besides, condoms are popular this time of year." It was summer, and that meant trips to Las Vegas, meaning the desperate virgins buy them in order to go on a road trip to Vegas in order to get sex from the women there.

"Well, Knives never did get into the finer points of women. He kept calling them 'sanctuaries of chaos' much to Fiona's disdain. Guy's about as gay as Michael Jackson in my opinion. Maybe even worse, from what I've heard. Always going on about 'Rook this, Rook that, why can't Rook see that my opinion about mankind is the right choice' blah, blah, blah..." We were gone before he could finish rambling. Villains have a nasty habit of doing that, so I used that to my advantage.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" we yelled. Scourge just looked at us in disdain and was about to detonate the bomb...only for it to not blow up.

"The hell is this?" Scourge asked himself. He then got kicked by an unknown aggressor. "What hit me?"

"Me," he heard someone say. Shadow appeared from nowhere in front of him. "And you just became cannon fodder, Scourge." He then threw Scourge out the bathroom window.

Blaze and I finished off the minions and went up against Mephiles and Black Doom. Now, Mephiles was practically immortal, and Black Doom froze me in my tracks. Literally.

"Nice try, human," Black Doom said, "but did you really think that a mere distraction could stop me?"

"Actually," I said, "no. I didn't." I then disappeared from his view and got back in the bus. Shadow had saved me. "Thanks for saving my ass."

"Don't mention it," he said. "Now we need to get rid of those two so we can get everyone out of here. You got anything that could help?"

"Yeah," I said. I then used my Keyblade. "Will this do?"

"Better than I thought." He then braced himself. "I'm ready."

I smiled. "**DRIVE!**"

My clothes changed into a hazardous version of my Twinblade Drive, only with yellow within the red Infinity symbol and the Project Shadow logo on the outer layer of my hand. My hair had red streaks in it and my eyes turned orange. My keyblade turned into a Keyblade that represented Shadow all too well: The handle was red and the Keychain was the Project Shadow symbol. The blade was the Shadow the Hedgehog game symbol in appearance.

"**Shadow Drive, success.**"

(Play "His World" by Crush 40)

Time to see what this guy can do. "**CHAOS CONTROL!**" Time froze, and I managed to get to Black Doom and slice the hollow shell in two. "Anyone order some fried squid?" I asked with Shadow's voice.

Time resumed its natural course and Mephiles looked on with worry.

"Get in the van!" we yelled. "We'll take care of the Iblis Trigger here." We? Damn Venom complex.

"I know you've done crazy shit before," Geoff said, "but fusing with an Overlander?"

"JUST GO!" I said, force-pushing him into the bus. Mephiles was worried, because he couldn't kill Sonic. Not with that many witnesses.

"SHADOW! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING INSIDE THE HUMAN, BUT I ASSURE YOU, I WILL KILL SONIC AND ERASE SILVER FROM EXISTENCE!" Mephiles yelled.

"You don't have the right, smoke bomb," Shadow and I said. "**DISAPPEAR!**" From the transformed Keyblade, it shot spears of multiple elements piercing him. "Now for the finishing blow! **CHAOS FANG!**" I then used Shadow's Chaos element to slice Mephiles in two.

We then got in the bus after the Drive Form ended. "You know how to drive this thing?" I asked Shadow.

"Basic GUN training," he answered. "But you'd better buckle up, because we're getting out of the city!"

I ran down to the end of the bus and buckled up. Rouge was already in there after distracting the more "human" guards, so Shadow punched the accelerator, got us out of the park smashing into Eggman's robots in the process, and got us onto the highway.

(End tune. Play "L Theme B" from Death Note)

I took a bit of breathing exercises in order to calm my nerves. Why is it that Drive Forms take a lot out of a person in real life when they didn't in the game?

"That was a close one," I heard someone say. Sonic was sitting right next to me, and I tried to hide my fanboy tendencies. "Thanks for helping us out," he said to me. "That took major guts in order to stand up against Black Doom."

"You're welcome," I told him. "But I have a feeling that we're not out of the woods yet."

"I know. Eggman's very relentless when it comes to those things, although he didn't exactly feel like himself this time around."

Oh crap. "What do you mean by 'didn't feel like himself'?"

"You didn't notice?" I heard a squirrel female ask me. "Robotnik seemed to have a very blank look in his eyes, like he was being controlled. My name's..."

"Princess Sally Acorn. I know," I said to her shock, "and I know at least the people who's riding this, but I cannot believe that I am riding with THE Sonic the Hedgehog." Everyone felt disturbed. "What? His games were the first I've played when I was a kid." Damn fanboyism.

"Oh yeah," I heard the pink hedgehog say. "A lot of people here mentioned it, but one of them mentioned a friend who's dumber than he looks." Good old Nick.

"Yeah. That friend is me, Amy. Oh, and my name's Andrew, and that's all I'm saying."

"Well we can't exactly call you Andrew the Overlander," Sonic said. "That would be a little...insulting."

No kidding.

"Still, what was that technique you used against Mephiles?" the chameleon asked me. "I haven't exactly seen anything like it in my years of training."

"It's not a technique, Espio. It's a last-ditch resort when faced with an opponent stronger than you are. It's called..."

"Drive form," I heard the silver hedgehog say. "I know. I've seen it in action before this happened."

"Dare I ask who the wielder was, Silver?"

"Can't say. Would mess up the future, but I do know this: The Keybearer you encountered in Port Town happens to be one of the heirs of the Japanese Gods." Fox, but which one? "It's not my place to say."

I sighed. "How much longer until we get to the city limits, Shadow?"

"We've already passed that," he said, to my surprise. "Right now, we're headed towards Charleston...at least, that's what the sign says."

Where the hell was Rook? Don't tell me he...

That's when we heard the toilet flush. Rook appeared in the bathroom. "What did I miss?"

"You take care of business?" Sonic asked him.

"Yeah, but Aftershade disappeared. Right now, I'm here to talk to the human."

"You have a lot of explaining to do," I told him.

"I know. I know. Why didn't the test end? Because it's not over."

I gulped. "What's next?"

"Well, the rescuing was the easy part. The escape is the hard part, and since you're heading towards a high-traffic area, there's bound to be trouble."

"What's our destination?"

"Oak Island, North Carolina, but it's going to be a rough road from here on out. One, Eggman's free from Aftershade's control, but he's on the hunt for the Mobian Royal families." That made Sonic and Sally cringe in fear. "Two, I just stole his Egg Cycle and he mistook me for Sonic here" (Sonic just shrugged) "and is now on the warpath. Three, well...Egg Carrier's outside." I looked to see the Egg Carrier in full assault.

(End tune. Play the "Egg Carrier" theme)

"Crud," I said, noticing the kids present. "We need something that can combat that thing."

"Let me take over," the fox said.

"You know what you're doing, Tails?" Shadow asked him.

"Shift from ground to air. You'll understand."

Shadow nodded, then used a lever not seen in normal tour buses, which turned the bus into a fighter plane with us at navigation points and myself at one of the turrets.

"The heck is all this?" I asked the young genius.

"Hurricane Carrier. It's easily modified for both air and ground use and can carry around 30 Mobians, which is around 15 Overlanders. It also comes equipped with turrets and missiles, although piercing the Egg Carrier would be a bit of a challenge."

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll try to keep myself alive." I then got into targeting position, but I couldn't activate it. "What's wrong with the system?"

"That's the problem," I heard the purple swallow say. "The kid, Rotor, and I have been trying to find a suitable power source in order to activate the weapons system, but nothing worked. Not even the Chaos Emeralds."

That's not good. But maybe... "I've got something."

"Well, use it!" the red echidna said. "We can't exactly stand around and become sitting ducks in the air!"

Right. I then activated the Keyblade and used the lock mechanism to activate the targeting system. "It's good!"

"Don't get cocky," Shadow said. "Eggman's got a lot of drones in flight, so we need to activate all the firepower we have."

"Battle stations!" I yelled. Everyone had some kind of turret, but those with the brains had to be at navigation.

(End tune. Play "Egg Carrier Battle" from Sonic Adventure)

Everyone fired at the Egg Carrier's turrets.

"This seems a little too basic," the green hawk said.

"Give it time, Jet," I said. "If there's anything I've learned from sci-fi space battles it's that when the turrets stop, the fighters come out to play."

"He's right, Jet," Wave said. "We've got company!"

I looked at the designs of the ships. "George Lucas is going to sue Naka. I'm sure of it."

"Andrew," Rook said. "The Egg Cycle's equipped with gliding options. If you can use it, you can land on the Carrier and take it out!"

"What about the Targeting system?" I asked him.

"I'll handle it. My arm-rifle's got enough power to last a lifetime."

"Alright. Tails, I'm using the cycle! Rook's taking over as battle commander."

"Will do," Tails said. "Make sure to land safely."

"Got it." I then disengaged my turret and used the seat to equip myself to the Egg Cycle.

"LAUNCH!" I yelled. I felt it launch and activated the glider as soon as it was in the air, but I miscalculated the breeze velocity and landed in Eggman's cockpit window.

"The hell is this?" Eggman yelled.

"Your downfall," I said. I then used the Keyblade to smash the controls after setting coordinates. "I hope you like Florida. It's said to be nice this time of year. Now, I gotta go. Nice knowing you." I then leaped out of the Carrier and fell into the abyss, knowing that my final test is complete.

(End tune. Enter Bio)

(A/n: There's a Sonic arc later in the series, so the characters' bios won't be introduced until that. I can, however, mention Shadow, Scourge, and Mephiles considering that they had a part in the test)

Character Data:

Shadow the Hedgehog.  
Species: Bio-engineered Hedgehog.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Physical-16. Actual-66.  
Title: The "Ultimate Life Form" created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik and the Black Arms.  
Profile: Once thought to be a merciless killing machine, Shadow had went towards a promise that was misunderstood. What he thought was revenge against the humans turned out to be redemption towards the humans. Unfortunately, the Biolizard changed all that and he was presumed to be dead...which is impossible because he's immortal and ageless. He just had amnesia and it wasn't until a meeting with Black Doom that he got a chance to remember everything...including the promise he made to Maria, which was to become mankind's protector. During the final test, he felt a connection with Andrew (not like that) and had been one of the few to merge with him making a Drive form. However, Shadow knows that he will meet up with Andrew again. One of the few gunslingers to ever team up with Rook the Stampede, other than the late Spike Wolfwood.  
First Appearance: Sonic Adventure 2 (Dreamcast). Defining Role during Shadow the Hedgehog (PS2/Xbox/GCN)

Scourge the Hegehog.  
Species: Hedgehog.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 16.  
Profile: The anti-thesis to Sonic: Perverted, rude, womanizing, and just down-right evil. Scourge has been wanted by both Mobara and Knothole for rape of the royal family, murder, and infiltration (which was played by Fiona, his main squeeze) against the Mobian Community. He and Andrew have different opinions on women which made them instantly dislike each other, but (as a fellow pervert) manages to trick him into monolouging about the finer points of women, which Rook's brother (Aftershade Knives) despises. Will be back for revenge for being stuffed into a toilet.  
First Appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics)

Mephiles the Dark.  
Species: Dark Entity. Takes Shadow's appearance.  
Gender: Unknown.  
Age: Unknown.  
Profile: The Iblis Trigger and the cause of the Solaris Incident thought to be forgotten by everyone except Sonic and Silver. Once thought to be erased by history, he was revived through a darkness filter built by Fiona, modeling the Key to the Underworld. Mephiles now serves as one of the Dark Guns, alongside Scourge, Black Doom, Fiona, the Dark Legion, and Nazo, in the style of the Gung-Ho Guns from Trigun.  
First Appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 (Xbox360/PS3)

Aftershade Knives.  
Species: Bio-engineered Hedgehog/Humanoid plant hybrid.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 140. No. Seriously.  
Profile: Rook's twin brother who's based off of Millions Knives (and my first created antagonist). Unlike Rook, Knives bases his philosiphy that the "spiders should be killed to save the butterflies." Unfortunately, that meant the officials should be killed along with them. Wields the black Saint's Arm, or a copy created by Fiona and enhanced through darkness made by Mephiles and Nazo, which made it's appearance into a blue flame on the handle and blue lasers. Named the Iblis's Trigger by Mephiles due to the hellfire paint job. Missing from Andrew's mind for some odd reason, but will return with a different host.

Items Gained:

Shadow of a Hedgehog (Keyblade name.  
Form: Negative Combo.  
Profile: Gained through merging with the Ultimate Life Form. Makes you lose a combo after equipping it, but strengthens the rest of the attacks through fractions of that one last combo. Marked by Gerald and Maria Robotnik for the Keybearer to befriend their creation and friend, Shadow the Hedgehog.

Drive Log:

Shadow Drive.  
Requirements: Andrew+Shadow the Hedgehog.  
Enhances: Speed and Time Manipulation.  
Attacks: Chaos Spear, Chaos Control, and Chaos Fang.  
Profile: One of the few drives that lets the user be regarded as "we" (Shadow and Andrew talking). Because of the connection with the Keyblade and Project Shadow, it lets the user use Shadow's power through the Keyblade (Shadow of a Hedgehog) and mix their own attacks with his. Useful against the Dark Guns.

Abilities gained:  
Bezerker.

(End Bio)

I then found myself at the Station, with the Wraith clapping.

"Very good, King," he said. "But will the test be enough for you to harness my power?"

"I was a bit annoyed with three of their tests," I said.

"You always were too much of a gentleman to care about pain. Then again, it did teach you that not all women are allies." He then got his two katanas out. "I want to see your blade before I take it as my own. Then, if you defeat me, I'll lend you my power in case it gets too rough."

I nodded. "Very well." I showed the basic form of my Keyblade, the Heaven's Tiger. "By the way, those twin blades you have. What are their names?"

"Muramasa and Downfall. But I won't be using them." He then showed me what surprised me: He had a Keyblade that was opposite of my own. "You can't be THAT surprised! After all, I am you."

"Yeah, but I thought Heartless couldn't wield Keyblades."

"Tell that to Xehanort's Heartless, only this doesn't extract your heart. It's actually the opposite of your Heaven's Tiger and the tiger that represents it is opposite of Lionheart's spirit guide." Rangetsu. But how? "He and I are in an agreement: If you defeat me, he and the Keyblade's yours for battle. If I win, however, I take my position as King and have all of your possessions. Including your girlfriend."

I growled. "Bring it on, bastard." I then got it out in the stance of the Black Mamba (from Kill Bill). The Wraith smirked and got into the same stance.

"It's Shadow Blade," the Wraith replied. "And my Shadow will be the last thing you see after this, King."

(Play "Downfall" by Trust Company. Instrumental version)

At that point, he decided to strike me, but I knew myself better than I did, so I countered with a similar strike towards the head. We were evenly matched because we're in the same body, only the Key part was facing downward, like he was going to kill me. However, he had more strength training, and I had the speed.

"You should have used my powers against the Mist Dragon, King!" he said.

"She's a deity of this world, Shadow," I told him. "Killing her would disrupt the fabric and I wouldn't get this world sealed."

We then got into a stance similar to Kenshin Himura's Hiten Mitsurugi style, thought to have died with him. We then decided to go with non-lethal attacks because we wanted each other alive to take over, and he knew that killing me would make him unable to take over my body.

"Stop trying to hit me and hit me!" he yelled.

"I would if you would stop COPYING ME!" I yelled back.

"Fine. I'll use my own style." He then got into a stance that I couldn't recognize. "**DANCE OF THE HEARTLESS ROSE!**" He then struck towards my heart, but I had dodged, and took him by surprise.

"**DANCE OF THE WHITE TIGER!**" I yelled, and managed to turn my Keyblade into a Valentine. "**GIFT OF THE FIVE TREASURES!**" I then used the Keyblade/Valentine to slice his arm with the Keyblade off (He's left-handed, as a mirror version of myself).

(End tune. Play "Sorrow" from the Naruto OST.)

Shadow Blade smiled. "I can see why the Keyblade chose you, as well as your Avatars," he said. "You had managed to disarm me while distracting me, and I'm proud to call you King."

I blinked. "You were holding back?"

"I know. It's dishonorable, but I was once human, and the human part of me decided to help you out. I'm pretty sure you recognize this guy." I then found myself over Sunset Horizons, looking at the man with the big Keyblade as he revealed himself to be the guy with the brown hair.

That's when it hit me. "You used to be Terra, right?"

"Yes. Or at least, what's left of him after transferring the Keyblade to Riku. My body and heart became Xehanort and Xemnas, and after watching you play the game you bought, I became angry and am now what you see before you." He then took off his helmet to reveal the man I had seen in Birth By Sleep, only with yellow eyes instead of blue.

I sighed. "Well, your chosen and his friend took down Xemnas with the power of Twilight, so you should be proud of that."

"I know, and I should because Riku's friend, Sora, reminded me of Ventus. Heck, his Nobody looked exactly like him. Still, the Light and Darkness from the Islands and the Princess of Radiant Garden becoming the next me, Aqua, and Ven with their leader half the size of them makes me think of the old days." Terra then smiled. "They even act like us sometimes."

"Well, Axel knows Roxas and I'm trying to help him get to Radiant Garden, but I can't leave until I lock the Keyhole to this world, which requires the crowning of the Fifth Hokage."

"Then you're stuck on that world for the time being. Then again, wasn't it one of your fantasies to be a ninja during your teen years?"

I nodded, knowing that he's probably been within me at birth. "And don't forget being a Pokemon Trainer at age ten. And a Digidestined, superhero, duelist, swordsman, pirate, and the list goes on. Still, it's a bit of a shocker. Those that I considered fiction are real. Even you and the Keyblade."

"Everyone else considered them fiction. You knew we were real. Deep down inside, you knew. You've just forgotten." We then heard scuffling from the outside of the mind. "Gato's made his move. You'd better wake up."

"Right," I said. Before I left though, "You agree that summoning you would be my last resort?"

"I know about THAT," Terra said, "and you know how to summon your hollow form. Now move!"

I nodded, then disappeared in a flash of light.

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Terra (Shadow Blade.  
Species: Former Human. Now Vizard Avatar.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 26 at death.  
Profile: Once one of the three Keybearers who fought against the Dark Sentry and Master Xehanort at Sunset Horizons, and the one that chose Riku for the Keyblade before disappearance. Living inside Andrew from the start, Terra had seen him grow up and (unfortunately) bore witness to the events of both Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, much to his anger. Now known as Shadow Blade, Terra trained himself in the Heartless Key style in order to face Andrew for himself, but once he saw the tests and Andrew's valor, he pulled a Roxas and held back on him. Still refers Andrew as King, much to Andrew's annoyance.  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix (PS2). Playable during Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep (PSP).

Items Gained:

Earth's Tiger (Keyblade Name)  
Form: Earth Enhancer. Holy Blade.  
Profile: Like the Gold and Silver Kingdom Keys, the Earth's Tiger is the opposite of the Heaven's Tiger. Enhances Earth attacks by 20 and easily enhances Earth Jutsus. Named in tribute of the Byakko of the Earth Style, Rangetsu.

Rite of the Vizard (Dark Persona requirement)  
Summons: Shadow Blade.  
Specialty: Bezerker.  
Element: Darkness.  
Profile: Only used as a last resort when up against a very powerful opponent. Turns Andrew into an unstoppable killing machine bent on destroying anything that's closely tied to Xehanort (Xemnas) and the Heartless through the will of Xehanort's former incarnation, the Keybearer Terra. Do not provoke.

Earth Tiger Charm (Summoning Charm)  
Summons: Byakko no Rangetsu.  
Ability: Melee fists.  
Profile: Was once the Byakko summon of the Head of the Earth Style and the one made through the heir of the Yuuma family, Rangetsu is strong, but one who knows humility like the back of his hand. As his world was destroyed, he (like Kogenta) was sealed into what used to be Matthias's weapon (Hikari, a black gunblade) before he was exiled. Now he works alongside Terra for redemption and to find Matthias.  
First Appearance: Onmyou Taisenki Episode 2 (Anime)

(Exit Bio)


	10. Bridge Battle and Backstory

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World Arc.

Chapter Nine: Battle on the Bridge! Reunion of Old Friends and Rivals!

(Enter Andrew's POV)

I woke up to the sound of a woman screaming. By my guess, it was Tsunami. And I was right, because two drunken samurai held her hostage and Inari's basically risking his life in order to stop them. I was about to get up, but Naruto managed to get there in time, and my feet were tangled into the blanket.

After untangling myself, Naruto had already taken care of the bandits with the Raijin and...another sword?

"Where did you get that?" I asked him.

"No time to talk," Naruto said. "Are Inari and Tsunami okay?"

"Last time I checked." That's when we realized something.

"They're brawling without us on the bridge!" we both yelled. We then got our stuff together and raced towards the bridge as fast as we could to see that Sasuke was being pinned by a missing-nin from Kiri and Sakura was frozen in fear. Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, and Trisha were handling themselves nicely, but it wasn't until Naruto and I sensed that something went wrong. Terribly wrong.

One of the missing nin felt like his heart got ripped out of his being. After that, his body was shrinking into that of a bug's.

"Shadow Heartless!" I yelled.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"No time to explain. Protect the others and don't let them come near you. At all." Naruto nodded and went to help Sasuke. I just charged towards the Heartless brigade and started to battle them.

(Play "Lurking Shadows" from KH2)

The barrier between Naruto's battle and mine had risen. Heartless were everywhere, and they're not the demonic kind. What's going on?

My thoughts were put on hold when they started to attack. None of these guys had the skill in order to get me pinned, but they tried, even when their "hangers-on" were slain by the key.

"This is taking too long," I said to myself. I then got out the first charm I found. "**GENO!**"

A starstorm hit nearby and a puppet threw itself out into the open. It then grew to my size and started to move.

"I'm back in action!" he yelled. He then looked at the swarms of Heartless that appeared. "They're not demonic, right?"

"I don't know yet," I said, "but we have to defend the bridge with our lives."

"Right."

Geno and I then got a few nearby Shadows. "**GENO WHIRL/STARDUST BLADE!**" we both yelled. The Heartless were down by twenty. We then did a few extra combos, on three hundred more, then our combo went to max. "**FINAL ATTACK! GENO STARSTORM!**" A meteor storm decimated the rest of the heartless, adding to the kill total of 500.

"See ya next time," Geno said, before receding back into the charm.

(End tune)

What were run-of-the-mill Shadows doing here?

"To draw a certain hated rival of mine out," I heard from the other side of the bridge. I then looked to see that someone was coming out of the shadows. "But instead, I got the unstable one. Still, a Keybearer's a Keybearer." The man from the shadows revealed himself to be...

"Panther Caroso?" I asked the man.

"Were you expecting that sniveling coward, Gatou?" he asked me. "Yes, I am Panther. Or, at least...what's left of him after the void."

I kept by Keyblade out because this guy's not going to be a pushover as much as he was during the dogfights. I say not a pushover because I could sense the darkness engulf him completely.

"If you're after Krystal..." I said.

"The Lost Princess of Light? Yes, I'm after her. Unfortunately, with the time constraints, I'm stuck here while my boss has a meeting with the serpent and I can't access the Great Fox II without her sensing my now blackened heart." He then sighed. "Oh well. Her loss." That made me angry.

"Are you trying to rile me up? Because it's working."

"I've no intent to rile a greenhorn Keybearer. However, I do have a little consolation prize." He then opened a Corridor of Darkness to let a Darkside-ish Heartless come out of the portal. "And to answer your question, yes, this is Gatou...or what's left of him after a mere Shadow Heartless at his heart. Funny how one of the Seven Sins can affect the Heartless's power. Now farewell, greenhorn. My master awaits." He then left through a corridor he made, exiting the area.

(Play "Dark Messenger" from FFIX)

Goddamn that perverted, Casanova-wannabe! I'll have to inform Fox about it later. Right now, Gatou needs reaping. Immediately.

I then charged, unaware of the diamond shield it put up around itself. Figures that Gatou still had some of his greed intact.

Unfortunately, I hadn't reacted in time as I felt something like a gold brick hit my head (without the lemon). I looked up to see the Greedy Darkside lunge for me, but got blocked by...two Keyblades and two thunder attacks?

"First time encountering a Greed-type Heartless?" I heard Fox ask me. I looked up to see him, Falco, Freya...and Wolf? With a Keyblade?

"Yeah," I said. "But why's..."

"We'll explain later," Falco said. "Right now, we're helping you."

"My team's taking care of the Heartless attacking your girl," Wolf said. "Besides which, I've never faced a Sin Heartless without the Demonic Aura, but knowing what it can do helps."

"Right," I said. "Lead the way, you two."

"Can do," Fox said.

"Act now," Wolf said.

"Right," Freya said.

"On it," Falco said.

(Enter Party Bio)

Party Status:

Andrew: Keybearer (of Twilight)  
Fox: Keyblade Master (of Light)  
Wolf: Keyblade Master (of Darkness)  
Falco: Black Mage.  
Freya: Dragon Knight.

(Exit Party Bio)

(End tune. Play "Supporting Me" from Sonic Adventure 2, looping)

"MOVE OUT!" Fox and Wolf yelled. All five of us charged into battle with valor. Wolf, Fox, and I were in the center while Falco and Freya were at the sides.

"BREAK FORMATION!" Fox yelled. Wolf went Left, Fox went right, and I went towards the head.

As I went, I noticed the same gold brick headed towards me. Without warning, I used the blade end of the Keyblade in order to slice it in two. Another brick was there, and I used it to hit the head, making it scream in pain.

"How does it feel to be hit by your own greed, Gatou?" I asked it. That made it angry as hell.

"He's just as brash as Falco!" Fox yelled.

"Yeah, he's..." Falco started. "HEY!"

"Don't dawdle," Freya said. "We need to find a weakness to the thing."

"I think he just did," Wolf said. "Sin Heartless have both strength and weaknesses in their own sin. Throwing the gold brick at him was just represented by his lust for money."

"Where are we going to find more gold?" Falco asked him.

"We don't. We find something that can distract it even further." He then took out a summoning charm. "Fox, you still got the Keychain I gave you?"

"The one from El Dorado?" Fox asked him. "Yeah. Why?"

"Attatch it to your Keyblade. My summon will help out with the rest."

As Fox attached the Keychain to his Heaven's Thunder (changing it into an Aztec-styled Keyblade), Wolf used his dark energy to his summon. "**MIDAS!**"

A golden statue appeared from the sky, breaking it to reveal a king from the old ages.

"Satisfy its greed, Wolf," he said. With a simple touch, Wolf's Keyblade turned Gold and Midas disappeared.

Wolf, Fox, and I managed to get into formation.

"What was that?" I asked Wolf.

"Dark Summon," Wolf answered. "Those who weren't allowed to go to the afterlife because of the sins they regret doing and are now doing time in these charms. Really helpful against Sin Heartless and Devil Heartless."

"As for the Keychain," Fox said, "it's called 'Road to El Dorado.'" I just stared. "It'll make sense."

"Now, let's kill this thing before the Demonic Interface sets in!"

"Right," Fox and I said. We then charged with the Keyblades at the ready.

Wolf and Fox did the most damage to it, and I just used the Gold Bricks against it. Soon enough, it was dwindling down to its final few hit points.

"Ready to do the session?" Fox asked him.

Wolf's keyblade turned to normal at the time. "Only if the kid's willing."

I just smirked. "Trinity session it is," I said.

We were then floating in the air, striking that thing from the same angle, while "trying" to hit each other.

"That all you got, Star Fox?" Wolf asked us. "**DARK SPEARS!**" Wolf then used something similar to that of Shadow's Chaos Spear, which struck the thing in the head.

"I'm just getting started, Star Wolf," Fox said, charging his blade. "**THUNDERSTORM!**" The shockwave got into the sky and clouds formed over the thing, making it freeze.

"I'll take it from here," I said. "**AVATAR SUMMONING!**" I then activated all five of my tattoos, which turned into charms, and summoned the five Avatars I had.

"**LIONHEART, THE HURRICANE OF DIVINITY!**" Lionheart said.

"**SEEKER, THE CURSED WOLF OF TERRA!**" Seeker said.

"**STARFORCE, THE LIGHTNING HYBRID!**" Starforce said.

"**ROOK, THE WILDFIRE STAMPEDE!**" the green Mobian Hedgehog with the two Angel Arm look alikes said.

"**HYDROKNIGHT, THE TSUNAMI GUARDIAN!**" the Atlantian teenage mage said.

All five of them were in position. "**READY FOR BATTLE!**"

"Pagoda formation," I said. "Like they did in the anime."

"On it," Lionheart said. "Everyone, you guys know what to do."

"Right," everyone said. Then they charged while Wolf and Fox got ready for their "All's End."

"For misusing the waters of Poseidon," Hydroknight said, "you are judged to be Guilty, Gatou! **NEPTUNIAN SUBMERGE!**" The Greed Heartless found itself in a cylinder. "Go, Starforce!"

"Right, Hydro," Starforce said. He then chanted his Draconian magic. "**DRAGON STYLE! THUNDER WYVERN CLAWS!**" His swords turned into gauntlets and went Palpatine on it, shocking it even further and adding a layer. "Rook, do your thing."

"Alright." He then turned his Angel Arm revolvers into gun-sabers. "Had you been human, I wouldn't join them in this, but you're no longer human. **PHOENIX BLADES! BLUE FLAME MODE!**" His sabers turned into blue fire, making the water boil until it evaporated, burning all the gold it had, also adding another floor. "You're up, Seeker."

"Rook, you're a saint," Seeker said. He then used the nearby Earth from the mainland to form into a miniaturized moon affecting only the battlefield. "**RAGE OF THE INNER BEAST! LEVEL FIVE!**" He howled and transformed into an Earth-based wolf. "**FENRIR'S CHAOTIC AVALANCHE!**" He then punched the makeshift moon and it knocked the Heartless out of commission (and added several scars to its appearance) and adding the next-to-last floor. "All yours, Lionheart."

"Thanks man," Lionheart said. Lionheart then used his Wind Body Flicker to get to the top. "Question for those who are curious, Do Heartless need air to live? **OXYGEN SEALER!**" He then sucked the air out of the cylander and put the lid on, making the Heartless paralyzed. "Only those who were just made." He then got back down with the others. "Now merge with the floors!" All five Avatars turned into beams of light and went into the five floors. Three keyholes were present on the bottom. "It needs a power influx to activate during Trinity Session," Lionheart yelled. "Tell the Keyblade Masters of Light and Darkness to unleash their power on the Keyholes!"

"Right," I said. "Wolf! Fox! Release the Twilight."

"Right," Fox said.

"Time to use it all!" Wolf yelled. Both of them used the elements of Light and Darkness on the nearest keyholes (the left and right ones).

"This one's for Inari!" I yelled. "**TWILIGHT'S RAGING COMET!**" I then used the power of Light and Darkness on the third keyhole...

...and the Pagoda moved. "**AVATAR/KEYBLADE COMBO: DEATH BY ELEMENTAL SPEAR!**" It then struck the Greed Heartless where it hurt the most: Its golden head, destroying it.

After the Pagoda faded, making the tattoos reappear on my arm, I had fainted because I was out of energy.

(Enter Bio)

Spell Gained:

Reflect Spell (reflects enemy attacks back at the opponent)

Items gained:

Road to El Dorado (Keyblade Name.  
Form: Greed Eraser.  
Profile: Uses a Heartless's greed against it. Works best against Greed-types. Used as a peace offering between Wolf O'Donnel and the Star Fox team after Leon's death and Panther's madness.  
World Found: El Dorado (Road to El Dorado. Dreamworks).

Heaven's Moonlight (Keyblade Name.  
Form: Darkness Enhancer.  
Wielder: Wolf O'Donnel.  
Profile: Listed in the same category as Heaven's Tiger and Heaven's Thunder. The Heaven's Shadow can be nicknamed as the Path to Redemption due to the amount of sins in the person's heart. Based off of the Moon Goddess, Tsukiyomi.

Golden Touch Charm (Dark Summon Charm)  
Contains: King Midas (yes, THE King Midas.  
Ability: Greed Slayer. Golden Keyblade Transformation.  
Profile: Midas, whose greed knew no bounds, was blessed with the power of Gold...until he turned himself into Gold, leading his own greed to his death. Now he resides within the Charm until the dark summoner who weilds it redeems himself, in turn, redeeming Midas's soul.

Andross Report 1.  
Profile: One of Andross's reports on the Heart, based off Ansem's (Xehanort's) reports, only it's taken further to the sins and crimes of the person that turned Heartless and the behavior of the Nobodies that spawn from them...if any. These reports were the reason Andross was banished into Venom. One out of thirteen.

Heartless Log:

Greed Heartless.  
Attacks: Gold Brick, Diamond Shield, and Money Blades (not shown)  
Profile: Proof that too much of a sin can change the heart, or in this case, the Heartless Itself. One of the seven Sin Heartless, it uses the desire of the sin itself into weapons. Unfortunately, its greed is also its major weakness, as the Gold Bricks can be shot right back at them. This one spawned from Gatou, due to his lust for money and power.

Character Log:

Panther Caroso.  
Species: Lylatian Panther.  
Age: Unknown.  
Gender: Male.  
Weapon: The Heartless Rose (Claymore with a black rose on the hilt and a red blade)  
Profile: A former member of Star Wolf, Panther, after learning of Krystal's link to the Void, went into madness and obsession over her in order to free those who took over the world. Fox, who knew that Panther would do anything to get her, asked his nemesis, Wolf, for help. Wolf agreed to protect her, much to Leon's dismay. Unfortunately, during the Anglar incident, Panther had killed Leon and injured Wolf in order to get to her, which resulted in his downfall. Krystal and Fox were already linked in hearts, and if one died, the other would be out for his blood. In order to sever the link, he had to face Fox in armed combat. Again, he spent his time stalking her other than training, so Fox (with the help of the Keychain "Intergalactic Bonding" defeated Panther and used Krystal's devotion and his protection in order to seal him into the Void. Unfortunately, the Black Cauldron was there as well...and the Horned King. One of the few Heartless/Vizard hybrids to surface.  
First Appearance: Star Fox Assault (GCN)

Wolf O'Donnel.  
Species: Lylatian Wolf.  
Age: 31.  
Gender: Male.  
Weapon: Heaven's Shadow.  
Profile: Former leader of the now disbanded Star Wolf and now drifter, Wolf had reaffirmed his ties with Fox and is now looking for redemption. Trading in his Wolfen mach IV for a Gummi Ship, he drifts looking for jobs to fill his munny wallet, still keeping in touch with Star Fox. It wasn't until one fateful night in the stars that he gained his Keyblade, the Heaven's Shadow. Teaming up with one of Fox's acquaintances and a survivor of a fallen world (profiles are later), he sets out on his own journey. His recent world was El Dorado and now he's sticking with Fox not because of bonding but because he's "running out of supplies and two females on their periods without tampons is the lowest Hell on Earth"  
First Appearance: (Unofficial) Star Fox 2 (SNES). (Official) Star Fox 64 (N64).

Persona Update:

Hydroknight.  
Title: The Tsunami Guardian.  
Species: Atlantian Humanoid.  
Age: 17 when Atlantis sunk.  
Element: Water.  
Attacks: Neptunian Submerge.  
Attacks with Water Affinity: Water Dragon, Waterfall, Water Shark, Water Bullet, and Hidden Mist.  
Weapon: Redemption of Atlantis (Trident-Chain)  
Profile: An Atlantian mage trainee who drowned at the day of his promotion. Kept inside the Mist Dragon until his chosen vessel (Andrew) came to the river. Specializes in Water attacks that can pierce and drown the opponent on seperate occasions, especially when upsurpers abuse the water to their own enjoyment. Avid worshipee to Neptune, the God of the Sea.

Rook the Stampede.  
Title: The Stampeding Wildfire.  
Species: Genetically enhanced Mobian Hedgehog/Humanoid Plant hybrid.  
Age: 140. Yeah. Seriously.  
Element: Fire.  
Attacks: Phoenix Blades (Red, Yellow, and Blue), Saint's Cannon, and Rifle Surprise.  
Attacks with Fire affinity: Great Fireball, Dragon Fire, Phoenix Flower, Flamethrower, and Exploding Bullets.  
Weapons: Saint's Arms (White and Black revolvers that open to reveal either a cannon or a blade) and a Rifle Arm where his left arm should be.  
Profile: Andrew's very first Persona since his teenage years. Rook, before living within Andrew, was an outlaw wanted by the Eggman Empire for five-hundred-thousand Mobiums for destroying Eggman's robot facilities and 60 billion by nearby Insurance companies for destroying half of Westopolis (before the Black Doom incident) while looking for his twin, Aftershade Knives. Died of plant poisoning due to his plant side reacting to nearby pesticides (which was made by one of the survivors of the Rogue Guns), but was drawn to Andrew while said teen was sixteen.

(A/n: Andrew's first four Avatars are actual characters I've created. Here's the order of creation:

Rook the Stampede: Based on Vash the Stampede and a Sonic lookalike with Vash's personality and hairstyle.  
"Seeker" Talbain: Surviving son of Jon and Felicia Talbain. Pokemon trainer, oddly, and the beta inn-keeper.  
Andrew Starforce: The main character from Under the Stars. Current Innkeeper character and rarely shows wings unless in battle.  
Andrew Lionheart: The last character and first persona to be used in battle. Specializes in divinity and wind attacks and is a walking aphrodisiac to catgirls, fictional or my own.

Hydroknight and Shadow Blade are recent creations of mine, and there will be more personas coming).

Combo attacks:

Trinity Session (Pagoda. Lylatian version)  
Users: Fox+Wolf+Andrew+5 separate elemental Avatars.  
Effect: After Fox and Wolf attack, Andrew unleashes his five non-dark Avatars in order to make a Pagoda with a spear. As soon as the final element gets in, Fox and Wolf unleash the powers of Light and Darkness and Andrew unleashes his recently awakened Twilight powers (Light/Dark Hybrids) to seal the deal, killing the Heartless inside. The elements required are Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Lightning.

(End Bio)

"You'll think he'll be okay?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

"In all my years of work," I heard Trisha say, "I have never seen anyone use all of their Avatars at once. He's fine. Just...recharging." She was worried herself.

"That was quite a display," I heard Wolf said. "Only thing closer to it was Fox's Intergalactic Love Keychain sealing Panther into the void."

"It's Intergalactic Bonding, Wolf," Fox said. "And with the showing of Heartless Activity, I'd say that Panther found a way out."

"Impossible," I heard Freya say. "I thought the Void was supposed to seal what was targeted offender inside forever."

"I don't think he was alone," Wolf said. "A lot of nasty stuff can be found in the Void. I should know. During my days as a Venomian officer, I've seen it during Andross's experiments with dark objects he found during the years of subdued peace in the Lylat System."

"Can you tell us what he used?" I heard another unfamiliar voice say.

"Tissue paper, a cursed sword, Pigma's pack of Funyuns (damn pig needed a diet), and an overly-burnt cauldron."

I had woke up at the word "cauldron," to everyone's surprise. "Did someone mention a cauldron?" I asked no one in particular. I had managed to sit up.

"Easy," I heard the first unfamiliar voice say. "You just got up from Mana Drain."

I took a look at the woman's face...and said, "You are aware that Fox revived his relationship with Krystal, right?" Yeah. I was staring in the face of Fara Phoneix.

"Yeah," she said, "although I was a little heartbroken at first, he mentioned that he didn't want anyone to be killed like his mother did for his father." She was referring to the accidental car bomb intended for James. "Still, after finding out her true identity, Fox realized that she needed him as much as he needed her, even during the Anglar incident."

(Flashback. Fara's POV)

_After the war was over, I went back to the military HQ to see Fox and Krystal carrying a badly injured Wolf. At first, I was skeptical, but the wounds looked like something out of a horror movie._

_"I'm assuming this isn't a social visit?" I asked Fox._

_He just looked at me with worry in his eyes and said, "Not with this kind of damage, it isn't. Can't you help us?"_

_"Why should I help you after leaving me to take the plane?" Seen the movie Casablanca? Same thing except the Nazis were replaced with Venomian soldiers._

_"Now's not the time for the post-relationship squabble," Krystal yelled. "If we don't treat his wounds, I won't be able to remove the curse from the scars!"_

_"Think of it as a request from an old friend, Fara," Fox said. "And it's not me. It's him."_

_At that moment, I realized why I liked Fox: Because when Wolf left for Venom, I was heartbroken. Fox knew I still loved him, and he couldn't be the lone wolf I admired._

_"Miyu! Faye!" I yelled. Both of them got to attention. "I need a stretcher and the first-aid kit! We've got a cursed one here!"_

_"Yes, ma'am!" they both yelled._

_We then got him to a medic/prison room, because we didn't know if it could spread to the wounded soldiers and Wolf was a wanted criminal at the time. Krystal and I combined our knowledge of medical knowledge and curse-lifting skills in order to fully heal him, but even though the curse was lifted, he was still in a coma, but he was stable...and sporting a genuine smile. One that I had missed for fifteen years._

(End Flashback. Return to Andrew's POV)

"Damn," I said. "I didn't think you were the type to fraternize with the enemy."

"When I knew him, he wasn't," Fara told me. "Weird thing was, at the same time, Fox was unconscious and..."

"I'll take it from here, Fara," Fox said. "I don't know what happened, but while I was using the guest bedroom, I felt myself plummet towards an unknown void."

(Flashback. Fox's POV)

_I could only feel water around me, so I thought I was having a nightmare that the Blue Marine blew up in Aquas and I was plummeting towards the deeper part of the sea...until I hit the bottom. There were no rocks I felt, and as I went towards the center, a light blinded me from below. I then looked to see a stained-glass portrat of myself, to myself, and the heads of Falco, Peppy, Slippy, Fara, and Wolf were next to me weilding the standard laser pistol. On the face with the heart-shaped circle was Krystal. That's when I realized that I was inside my own heart._

_**So much to do, so little time, Heir of Thunder.**_

_Heir of Thunder? My last name's more of a Highlander parody than actual thunderclouds._

_"Who are you?" I asked it._

_**You want to protect the ones you love?** Obviously. Especially those who helped me through my grief. **Then follow my instructions.**_

_Just then, a beam sword, a shield net, and what looked like the Staff of Cerenia appeared. All of them had a circle with an N inside (the N64 symbol)._

_**Choose the path that suits you, Heir of Thunder.**_

_I had worked with the Staff before, so I decided to go with the Sword._

_**The power of the warrior. Invincible Courage. Also the tendency to rush into battle without thinking. You want this path?**_

_"Yes," I said. The saber disappeared within my being._

_**Path chosen. Now you must give up a path.**_

_I then thought it through. If the sword had invincible courage, the sheild had friendship and the staff had wisdom. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to give up the staff._

_**The power of the mystic. Infinite Knowledge. Makes you lose friends. You give up this power?**_

_"I wasn't exactly the brains of the operation," I said. The staff disappeared, and I had the shield net equipped with the saber in my hand._

_**You have gained the power to fight, young McCloud. But know this, you will have the key to open the door to the light, and therefore be persecuted by the dark ones.**_

_With that, I saw the Shadow Heartless appear. Knowing how to sword fight (from Link's guidance), I took them out with a couple swings. Unfortunately, it wasn't just the Heartless that appeared._

_"What the heck are Primids doing in here?" I asked myself._

_Yeah, the Primids from Subspace found (or forced) their way into my heart. And teaming up with the Heartless. I guess the exposure to Tabuu's shockwave let some into our bodies, so I had to play the part of Dr Mario and get them out of my system._

_After nearly working myself to the bone, I had seen the door, but I couldn't enter._

_**The door won't open yet.** No kidding. **First you must tell me about yourself.**_

_I then found myself back in the Great Fox. Falco, Slippy, and Dash were just doing their daily things._

_"Okay, this is getting really freaky," I said to myself._

_Dash, the closest to me, asked me, "What is your goal, Heir of Thunder?"_

_At that point, I realized that I was still in the dream. Dash usually calls me Mr. McCloud. "Stabilizing the Lylat System so that Andross or any of his closest commanders don't rise up."_

_"Don't they have good reasons to do it?" Yeah. That was unlike Dash._

_Slippy got out of the Jukebox and asked me, "What is your dream?"_

_I sighed. "Living the life of peace with a wife and kids."_

_"Doesn't that seem a little boring?" You're one to talk, Mr. Whipped._

_I then noticed Falco next to me. "What's your biggest fear?"_

_"Being unloved," I said. "Especially from the one I love."_

_"Is that such a big deal?" This coming from someone who's battle-hardened?_

_Soon enough, I was back at the door._

_**Your goal is to bring balance back to your home galaxy, your dream is to settle down with the Princess of Light, and your fear is being unloved.** The door then became solid. **Normally, I would say that your journey began at a certain time, but with the Seeker of Darkness wielding the Heartless Rose, your journey begins as soon as you get out of the base.**_

_The door then opened bringing me inside another Station. **You have faced many hardships as a child and your adventures spawned a few dark emotions, so you must complete the final task.**_

_"What final task?" I asked the voice._

_**You, Fox McCloud of the Star Fox team and the unknown heir to the Thunder God, must face your inner demons.**_

_The words "inner demons" made my shadow react. Soon enough, I heard a familiar voice._

_"The son of James McCloud is here at last," It said. I knew that voice and hated it with a passion._

_"ANDROSS!" I yelled, saber at the ready._

_"I'm flattered you remembered me after all these years." All these years? You got revived by the Krazoa! Tricking me and Krystal into gathering them! And you killed both my parents! How could I NOT remember, you sadistic son-of-a-bitch!? "I'm not the Andross you faced in combat and won against, boy! I can feel your anger, and it's making me stronger!"_

_That's when his fist came out of nowhere, and hit me square in the face. This wasn't the Andross who mutated himself into the translucent body. This was the form he had before he went crazy._

_"Surprised? It's a little gift from the memories you discarded after the car bomb incident." He then took out a similar saber I had, only when he activated it, it was red instead of blue. "Now I'm up for one last fight. The question is, are you willing to defeat the hatred that spawned me?"_

_Discarding the Shield, I took my saber out and took a stance. "Let's dance," I said._

(Play John Williams's "Duel of the Fates.")

_Andross and I struck blows at each other. Kind of like Star Wars, only without the Jedi Powers. However, as soon as we tried to strike a body part, we blocked it with our sabers, which led me to think further that "Andross" here was spawned not just from my own hatred, but my fear and regret as well, because he's gaining the upper hand._

_Unfortunately, he blocked the saber strike with one hand and punched me in the face with the other. The memory of his left hook on my dad's face was present in my mind._

_"You can't defeat me, McCloud," he said. "You may have defeated me in the skies, but on ground, you're just as helpless as your father."_

_"Shut up," I said, getting up._

_"Face it McCloud. You're not strong enough to defend your friends. That's what drove them away in the first place. Even the one you loved. You weren't even strong enough to save your parents from Death at my hands. You're just a defenseless, little puppy without your Arwing to keep you safe."_

(End tune. Play "Waka's Theme" from the Okami OST)

_"That's not true," I heard someone say. Andross turned around to see the look of fear and anger on his face because from the shadows came...my father._

_"Stay out of this, James," he said. "This is between me and your kid."_

_"If it involves family, Andross, I can't help but get involved." To my surprise, he had a saber as well, only it was purple. "Your grudge is with me, not my son, so I'm fighting in his place!"_

_"Very well. I've never had the enjoyment of killing you in his face, so I'm considering this as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" At that, Andross diverted his attention to my dad and they fought._

_I then got up with the saber in order to assist him, but a barrier was in place. I couldn't get in. I then used my discarded shield and saber in order to break in, but I couldn't. Andross was right. I was nothing without my Arwing._

_"Don't think like that," I heard a familiar voice say. Peppy came out of the shadows. "During my time with James in the old war, I've seen him in action. Your grandfather died of the same circumstances he did, and that made James stronger. Sure you were in the brig for a couple of months, but your ambition kept you going. You never gave up and trusted your instincts, and that's what helped save the Lylat System."_

_"It's what's been saving the galaxy ever since you took up the mantle as the new leader," Beltino said, behind Peppy. "I may not have been around during the Lylatian War, but the stories my son told me made me glad that you took action."_

_"And it's not your fear that drew us away," Falco said, next to me. "It's what's brought us closer as a team. As a family, even though I didn't like to admit it at the time."_

_"When I was captured by the bioweapon at Titania," Slippy said, "you defied orders and rescued me in the Landmaster I built for ground combat."_

_"I never thanked you for saving my life from Andross's mercenaries," Fara said, beside Peppy. "Even though you broke my heart after Wolf, you still kept the promise of bringing him home."_

_"I stuck with you during the Academy," Bill said, beside Slippy, "and I've helped out during the Lylatian War. You saved my base from the Venomian Mothership, and I paid you back in Solar and Sector X. The whole Katinian unit holds you in high regards, Fox."_

_"I wasn't exactly with you during my days as an espionage agent," I heard Katt say, beside Falco, "but from what Falco told me every time we went out, he and you were like brothers after trading in his speeder. Heck, you were the one who brought us together in the first place."_

_"I didn't expect you to save my ass at Sargasso," Wolf said, behind me, "but you had to do something in order to stop Panther from taking Krystal's heart. We were never on the best of terms, but you still remembered when we were friends. And the promise to bring me back to Fara."_

_"Fox..." I heard the angelic voice of Krystal say, "I want you to know that even though you were harsh, you had good intentions to protect me. Wolf was the only one you trusted at the time, even after what I've heard. After saving me at the Krazoa Palace, I wanted to help you. Not just on the battlefield, but on life and the future. I guess...you wanted to hear me say it. I love you, Fox. Truly."_

_I then felt the tears drop from me. The one thing I wanted to hear from her. I was glad she said it. Even if it's a mental incarnation, I was glad. And the support from the friends I had during the war against Andross, the Aparoids, Andrew Oikonny, and Anglar was all I needed to hear._

_"My friends," I said. "Thank you."_

(End tune. Play "The Meaning of Truth" by Hiro-X)

_That's when I felt my strength increase. The blue saber turned into a golden one, and I had the support of my friends and loved ones to thank for it. With the saber, I used not my emotions, but that of neutrality to break the barrier._

_"ANDROSS!" I yelled, stopping the fight. To his surprise, he was afraid. "I won't let you kill my father. Even in my own dreams!"_

_Andross stopped beating him up and said, "You want another round, young McCloud? You don't want to disappoint your friends."_

_"That doesn't affect me anymore." I then got the saber at the ready. "And you should know to pay respect for the dead. You'll meet them in a couple minutes."_

_At that, we clashed sabers, with Andross losing strength on the hold. I could tell in his strikes that he was getting desperate to kill me. I just kept the attacks up while he was losing ground, until I managed to strike his hand off, saber with it._

_"Nice strike, McCloud," he said. "But even with your friends' support, you still haven't the power to defeat my true form!"_

_He then transformed into the brain I had defeated twice within eight years._

_"Fox!" I heard my dad yell. His arwing was parked on the station. "Take my Arwing."_

_"Thanks dad," I told him. I then hopped in the ship and got ready for takeoff._

_"If you don't make it," he said, "I want you to know, I'm proud of you."_

_"I know, Dad. And say hi to Mom for me." I then got it ready for combat._

_"You think you can defeat me?" Andross yelled._

_"I've done it before and I'll do it again. This time, I know that I have the support of my friends and family."_

_At that point, I knew where to hit. Andross's eyes were the first to go, but I had to watch out for the nerves. A few hits there meant instant death for me._

_I hit the left eye with small difficulty and the right eye went along with it. I just needed to hit the Cerebellum, but with those nerves..._

_"Never give up," Peppy said. "Trust your instincts."_

_"Don't hesitate," Wolf said. "When the time comes, act."_

_They're right. I couldn't hesitate for long, and I had to go down that way sometime. I've been hiding in Andross's shadow for too long and I've come too far to quit._

_I then used the bombs in Dad's arwing in order to hit the Cerebellum. Three bombs were enough to hit him in the brain, and he was down to his "human" form._

_"Can't be," he said. "I can't lose. I won't lose to some kid in a pilot's suit!" He then leaped towards the arwing as I got out of the cockpit._

(A/n: This next part's from F-Zero GP Legend).

_"I won't die here, McCloud!" Andross yelled. "I'll take you with me if I do!"_

_"This is for my family, Andross!" I yelled. "**THUNDER...**" I then hit Andross with my electric attack. One that I didn't know I had. "**STRIKE!**"_

_"Fox!" everyone yelled._

_"Hang on, son!" James yelled._

_Andross, in his weakened state, succumbed to the electric shock._

_**Good work, Heir of Thunder. Remember that you are never alone, and you have the support of your friends and family. But there will be challenges you have to face...starting with the Seeker of Darkness.**_

_With that, I faded in a bright light with satisfaction on my face._

(End Tune. Pause Flashback. Return to Andrew's POV)

"That explains how you got the Keyblade," I said.

"Reminds me of my fight with the Nature Dragon," Naruto said. Everyone who knew my true identity sat down to hear Fox's story.

"Which reminds me," Wolf said. "You left after you woke up from your epiphany in order to face Panther. What happened?"

"That," Fox said, "is when I found out about my heritage."

(Resume Flashback. Fox's POV)

_Panther was waiting for me in the Graveyard of Lost Souls on Corneria. I had shown up with my dad's katana (Highlander) at hand._

_"You're late," he said, simply._

_"I was doing a little soul-searching," I told him. "Now, why are you after Krystal? I want the truth, not the hypocritical story, because when finding Leon's body and Wolf half-dead with you grinning like a maniac, you're after something more than sex."_

_He turned around. "You don't know?" We then stared at each other like we were in a Mexican Standoff. "She's one of the lost Princesses of Light. The heir of Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess. Me, I'm the forgotten descendant of Izanami and Izanagi. We were destined to be together since the dawn of time. Of course, you mortals couldn't comprehend the fact that demi-gods walk among your kind."_

_"You mean you nearly killed your superiors all because of a half-baked prophecy?" Yeah. Panther had a God complex running here, and the scar on his face shows it._

_"Superiors?" Panther did a creepy laugh here. "More like pawns in my game of chess. I knew about your friendship with Wolf and he was the only one you could trust to protect her. I just had to wait for the right moment to strike. Although, I would've finished him off had that blasted chameleon didn't get in the way. And you...you are the barrier that keeps me away from my destiny. You and all that you've touched with your miserable life!"_

_"That's still no reason why you became a merciless killer in the first place. Why'd you hide your true skills?"_

_"One, I didn't know a thing about piloting, and two, my true skills would've killed a whole planet, like her home world of Cerenia." At that point, I knew something was up, because no one would have a crescent-shaped scar on their face from any weapon that the army had. "Finally, I was low on power after you set Sauria back up. Andross was a fool to harness the power of the Krazoa for his own gain. Then again...it was partly my fault in the first place. Giving him those reports from Xehanort was a mistake to begin with."_

_Of course! Panther's not a new guy with the tendency of a rookie pilot. He's older than I am. Possibly even older than General Pepper! "That's why you suck at piloting. You weren't used to the technology. And even more, you weren't the heir of Izanami and Izanagi. You're the actual son!"_

(Play "Domine Kira" from Death Note)

_At that, Panther laughed like a maniac with a notebook that kills people. "You're a bright one, McCloud. However, brains won't save your life from this battle. However, since you're not going to live in a couple of minutes, I'll tell you the whole story:_

_Before Corneria is known for what it is today, the creators, Izanami and Izanagi, ruled over this place, which was called Earth at the time. However, Izanami was pregnant when she died. With me. Yagami, my real name, by the way. When she gave birth, I was raised by the dead, never knowing of the world of the living...until December 21, 2012. Mother, in a fit of madness, destroyed the surface of the world you live in. Cities were leveled, oceans flooded the place, she had several hundred millennia worth of pent-up PMS within her system, as you would say. Father had a back-up plan after this happened. He and his other children (Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, and Susanno) created a new species from what the humans called 'animals.' Your descendants. I was just caught in the crossfire in this very area we're standing in, making my appearance what you see today. Since then, I was waiting for the moment to arrive. My mother's sword, the Heartless Rose, by my side the whole time. As soon as space travel was possible, I, under the name Panther Caroso, stole a test ship in order to look for the heirs of Izanagi's children, since the blood ran thin for several hundred millenia."_

_"Then you crash-landed in Cerenia," I said, "where you met Krystal."_

_"Indeed. As a true descendant, I can sense the blood of the heirs of sun and moon. She was the heir of the Sun Goddess, due to her...unique...markings on her fur. Unfortunately, her parents never wanted a marriage with a man like me, so I did the only thing I could do: Destroy the planet." I had growled at that. "First, I had to kill the royal family, who were guarding the Spellstones which blocked the Keyhole. After that, Armageddon similar to that of my mother's rage took place, and her royal guard put her in an escape pod. The fool should have went with her."_

_"Don't speak ill of the dead," I said, calmly._

_He squinted. "You're taking this better than I thought. Let me continue. I had used a similar escape pod in order to get back to this planet. There, I met up with a man named Andross, whom you remember well." All too well. "He had lost his love from your father, and I was the one who gave him the right nudge. He had the reports from the wayward apprentice already. He just needed some...test subjects in order for it to expand. A highly respected scientist at the time, no one refused him...until one of his experiments broke free. At that point, I noticed how useful it was to make such beings of mindless proportions. Only thinking with instincts. The perfect soldiers of war. Mindless creatures bent on destroying everything they found, and even better, turn them into their own kind. Unfortunately, someone caught on. Your father."_

_"What about him?"_

_"As he and your mother were friends from college, they were concerned about his well-being. I couldn't let him stop, so I did the only thing I could do: I had to get them out of the way."_

_He was growling. "You're the one who set that car bomb up! And it killed my mother!"_

_"I didn't intend to at the time. I was aiming for your father, but it was even sweeter to tell him that your father was the one who did it. Thereby starting the destruction of Corneria City, but James was like a cockroach: He couldn't stay down, even when the odds were against him. Runs in the family, I've noticed." I had noticed his ruse. He was trying to make me lose control and strike him where he stood by disrespecting my parents. "It wasn't until Andross was banished to Venom that I knew I needed to get off the planet before they found me. And they did. Pigma Dengar, one of the finest and bravest members of your dad's team had found me and arrested me, but he never reported it. Why? I had to do some...convincing on my part. He sent me to Venom, back to the King I had placed on the field."_

_That explained Pigma's betrayal._

_"Five years from that moment, they noticed our experiments. When they arrived, Pigma betrayed your father and let Andross kill him, but that hare you called your godfather escaped to tell you what happened to 'Daddy Dearest.' My plan was coming into fruition at the time, and you had no idea I existed. When you killed Andross, I had long-since abandoned him and was hiding out on what's now known as Sauria, going back to my original plan. Had I known Andross was there to foil it, I would've sent his soul to hell, but he threw my sword in his void experiment, so all I had to do was hide. The planet's Spellstones were already out of my reach and the Krazoa sensed my presence, so I high-tailed it to Titania, where I met the man who perked my interest: The heir of Tsukiyomi. Wolf O'Donnel."_

_That part took me by surprise. "Since when was Wolf an heir?"_

_"I hadn't met him personally, but I did sense him. Since Pigma was hiding in the Katinian base during the Aparoid invasion (another monkey wrench in my plan), he needed a replacement. I knew you were friends when you were kids, so I took him on his offer, knowing that I would meet you face-to-face. And to my astonishment, Krystal was with you. And in love with you, to my disgust. I needed her for my plan to take over the universe, so I had followed Wolf to help you against the Aparoids. No one knew my true identity at the time. Not even she knew. It wasn't until the end of the Anglar incident that I made my move. The rest is history." He then got his sword out. "The rose can be a wonderful thing sometimes. Too bad you'll only feel the thorns after dying."_

_"I'll take my chances, Yagami," I said. "And to be honest, I'm not surprised." Panther just looked at me like I was crazy. "Your story makes a good thriller, I'll give you that, but if that's supposed to make me think you're insane, you're mistaken. Andross was revived with those Krazoa spirits. Five of them were inside my being, one of which I saw blew up General Scales. I wasn't used to mythology, but my parents knew that I had a future. And that future..." I then held my father's blade up. "...is your death."_

_"Can you kill a god?" Panther asked me, with his sword stance. "That might be something I can write on your tombstone."_

_"I see no God in front of me. Only a demon that needs to be put to rest." We then got ourselves ready for battle._

(End tune. Play "Dark Messenger" from FFIX)

_At the thunder clapping, our swords struck each other. Since Panther wasn't exactly new to the concept of ancient swordplay, I was outgunned and inexperienced._

_He then struck me with a slice to the face, and it burned._

_"What the hell was that?" I asked him._

_"My mother's blade," he said. "The Heartless Rose. Stings, doesn't it? Then again, if you keep resisting, you'll be exposed to more of my rose's thorns."_

_Even though I had to keep my cool, he was making puns left and right. "You are really starting to piss me off."_

_"I haven't even begun to fight." He then showed an emblem on his hand. "**RISING DARKNESS! ENHANCED THORN!**" His blade glowed the color of blood, and I felt the pain on my cheek grow worse. "That's the power of the Heartless Rose, McCloud. The blade, or Thorn, makes a small sting, but when enhanced with pure darkness, it grows to a sickening rise in pain. Like your friend Wolf. Now, stay down like a good boy, and I won't trouble you anymore." As he then rose the blade, he then said the thing that pissed me off to the extreme. "And don't worry. I'll take good care of Krystal."_

_"FAT CHANCE, GRANDPA!" I yelled, surprising him. Our strikes connected at the so-called last strike of his, and he was losing._

_"How is that even possible? A mortal, blocking my strikes?"_

_"All those years of researching the heart with Andross, and you never even thought of the matters of love." I then felt my resolve rising, which enhanced Highlander to its full potential. "God or not, you aren't going to lay a finger on her! Even if I die, my soul will haunt you towards the end of the Lylat System."_

_"You must be a real fool in order to make that declaration," he replied. "I admire your devotion to her, but you talk too much." At that point, he then used the stance that reminded me of my mission on Titania. "It's time for you to die, McCloud!"_

_At that moment when he rushed towards me, I felt myself change. The birthmarks (which my dad said that they're tied to a great destiny) on my person glowed to immense proportions, blinding him. With the distraction at hand, I then disarmed him, but not with Highlander. Highlander was gone...and the Keyblade appeared in its place. My clothes changed as well. My usual jumpsuit changed into that of my old uniform, only with the symbol for Thunder and the Star Fox insignia on my vest changed into that of the insignia of the Thunder God, to his shock._

_"IMPOSSIBLE!" Panther yelled. "How can you wield the powers of the Thunder God?"_

_"Because," I said, with wisdom before my years, "you may have been able to sense Krystal and Wolf, but you've overlooked the Heir of Susanno, who was your opponent during this whole match." The Keyblade in my hand was pulsing with lightning. "You've destroyed my love's home world and betrayed my friend. You had also tried to kill me and take the heiress of the Sun as your own. The Sun and the Moon are disappointed in you, Yagami, and the Thunder has seen everything. Your are hereby judged as guilty by the Three Gods of the Lylat System." The three rocks, which glowed with the insignias of the Sun, Moon, and Thunder, struck Panther where he stood and drained him of his dark powers. "Your sentence is to spend eternity in the Void...as a mortal."_

_Panther was shocked, yet started laughing. "You think that you wielding the Keyblade could finish me off? And the sentence of me living my now limited life inside a place full of evil objects could stop me? Fat chance, McCloud. I will return for her and she will be mine." He was then fading as the rocks were still glowing. "Sharpen your skills, McCloud, because I won't let myself get rusty." At that point, he disappeared, and the rocks from the Graveyard went back to normal, leaving me tired and surprised that Panther went away._

(End tune. End Flashback. Return to Andrew's POV)

"At that point, I couldn't return to the life I once led," Fox said. "I asked General Peppy to send Falco on a solo mission to be trained under the finest Black Mage in the universe and Lucy helped me write the note on leaving. I couldn't exactly reveal why I had to leave, because Panther had caused enough damage to our psyche and I didn't want to add anything to it."

"Krystal did miss you," Falco said. "Still, she would've preferred that you told her in person than a complicated note."

"And risk her in his grasp? No way. I'd rather turn myself over to Andross than risk her life."

"You always did have the devotion of your father," Fara said. "Still, I am kind of surprised that you chose her."

"That, I have Andross and Panther to thank." He then noticed something. "Where's Mia and the kitsune girl?"

"Arguing," Naruto said, looking outside. "Apparently Mia has her eyes on Andrew-niisan, and Trisha's basically jealous."

I had groaned. "Not again," I said. "I couldn't exactly talk to her after last time."

"Why? What happened?"

"Yugito. Apparently one of my Avatars is an aphrodisiac to catgirls, and she was pissed at her for coming onto me."

Falco looked a little pissed...then thought about it. "Better not let Katherine near you. She introduced me to Katalina (who's on the ship right now) and I'm pretty much certain that it only affects single catgirls." That explains why Blaze wasn't affected.

At that, Trisha walked in with Mia, fuming.

"You didn't hurt her too bad, didn't you?" Wolf asked her.

"Considering that she's your partner," Trisha said, "no. You need her as much as I need him, so I refrained from using my fists."

"It's not my fault that he smells like a Cat God," Mia said. "I just happened to be aroused." I face-palmed myself.

"Back to the subject," I said. "The cauldron Wolf mentioned happened to be the last resting place of the Horned King. The Black Cauldron." Everyone looked shocked. "Yes, I know. It's a bit of a stretch, but I'm thinking Panther found it in the mess of dark stuff and released him."

"What gave you that idea?" Fara asked me, sarcastically.

"Take it easy on the kid," Fox said, with me glaring at him. "He found this out through Panther releasing the Greed Heartless on him, which meant one of the most feared Heartless Generals is back in the land of the living..."

"...working for Orochimaru," I finished.

"That's bad," Freya said. "If the Horned King and Panther are working for Orochimaru, then we need to inform the Hokage and the team on the ship."

Fox sighed. "She was going to find out sooner or later. I'm just wishing that it wasn't THIS soon."

"In the meantime, we'd better bide for time," Fara said. "Kakashi said that his team was heading back after the party was finished, and that's tomorrow morning."

"Right," I said. "Better enjoy the peace while it lasts."

So we enjoyed the party and the money Gatou had (which Panther had no interest in) was enough to reconstruct the town. Inari had gained hope through Naruto and I and Tazuna named the bridge "The Great Twilight Bridge" much to my shock. Haku then joined us as Zabuza's diplomat and made a pact between Kiri and Konoha under the Fourth Mizukage's rule. Don't ask why I fast-forwarded it. It's just that with the uneasy peace, I can't help but rush into the Chuunin Exam, which was two weeks from that day. That and Trisha was wondering why a skull within the Heartless insignia on my forehead, and explained about Shadow Blade's origins, so I had to train in order to master his powers. I just hope that Terra's a good asset to me.

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Fara Phoenix.  
Species: Lylatian Fennec.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 35.  
Profile: Fox's ex-girlfriend and Wolf's current one, Fara was reassigned to the Katina base alongside former Star Fox members Faye and Miyu as the team's medic. It wasn't until Fox and Krystal brought back Wolf that she knew that Wolf wasn't completely evil. After Fox left to train himself in the arts of Susanno, Fara and Wolf reaffirmed their relationship that was broken when Wolf went to Venom and decided to help him repent his misdeeds as the Defender. Specializes in healing magic as well.  
First Appearance: Star Fox (Nintendo Power Comic)

(Exit Bio)


	11. Chuunin Exam Espionage

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World Arc.

Chapter 10: Meeting Trisha's friend. Let the Chuunin Exams Begin!

(Enter Andrew's POV)

After Sarutobi got the paperwork from us about the Wave mission, he was surprised that Orochimaru had teamed up with an intergalactic outlaw in order to create the Heartless. That was a new low in his book and proved to him that Orochimaru knew no bounds.

"This is most troubling indeed," he said to us. "As of this point, I'm assigning you two to monitor the Chuunin Exams with a third Special Jounin."

I blinked. "A third one?" Let's hope it's not Anko. She's already the proctor of the Second Exam.

"Yes. He's also from a different world and has demonstrated his bloodline." Huh? "You'll meet him soon enough. In the meantime, you two are off missions until the Chuunin Exams are over." God damn it.

After we left the Hokage Tower, I was slightly pissed yet relieved that both of us didn't have missions.

I then noticed Trisha looking at the ground. "Something wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said. "Just...thinking."

Normally, it's best not to dwell on someone's private thoughts, but my mouth was faster than my brain. "About what?"

"My boss sent my old partner here for infiltration in Otogakure. I'm worried for his safety when he get's exposed to Orochi's power."

Okay. Her former partner's a guy? "Did you two..."

"I'm not like that! He and I were just friends from two different worlds. I was a vixen, he was a snake."

"I was just asking!"

Trisha sighed. "Sorry. It's just that he was my closest friend before I was assigned to watch you. Plus he was a womanizer, so you can see why I didn't date him."

"It's okay," I said. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't want to pry, but I ended up being curious."

"Well, if what Travis told me last night was confirmed, he's the Special Jounin the Hokage's mentioning." I looked at her. "He's probably following the Sound Ninja here, so we won't be able to see him until the Chuunin Exams start."

Ah. Then it got me thinking, "If he's a womanizer, had he been trying to get you dates before you met me?"

"You have no idea how many bruises I gave those men who tried to screw me on the first date." Over nine-thousand probably. "But that's in the past. We're off for three days. You want to do anything sometime?"

"I heard it was couple's night at the hot springs today." If Jiraiya's in the area, I'll poke his eyes out. "You up for it?"

"I do feel a little dirty. I'm in." I then went towards the hot spring and ordered a private bath between me and her. I wonder how Naruto's doing?

(End Andrew's POV. Enter Naruto's POV)

Three days without worrying about Tora. To me, this is paradise, but I can't shake the feeling that Sasuke is still following me.

Wait. It isn't Sasuke this time. And he definitely wouldn't use a cardboard box as a cover, so it only meant one person I know. "Rocks aren't square, Konohamaru." With that, a blast of smoke came out of it, revealing Konohamaru and two of his friends coughing.

"You used too much gunpowder, Udon," Konohamaru said. He then noticed me. "Nice to see you again, Boss." Boss?

"I know Konohamaru, but who are you two?" I was sorry I asked at that point, but they're only kids.

"The kunoichi with the appeal of an adult!" the girl said. "Moegi!"

"The shinobi who can calculate numbers in a single stroke!" the boy with glasses said. "Udon!"

"The most influential kid on the block!" Konohamaru said. "Knonohamaru!"

"And we are..." all three said, "the Konohamaru Corps!" I had sweatdropped, yet clapped.

"Nice introduction," he said, "but if you guys are training to be ninjas, you need to learn that discretion is one of the finer points and know your environment in order not to get caught."

"The observation is just what I expected from you, boss!" Konohamaru said. "So are you going to play ninja with us? You promised before you left for your mission!" When did I...oh yeah. That was after Andrew gave me the Raijin.

"A ninja playing ninja?" I heard a familiar voice say. Sakura was there. "Isn't that a little redundant, Naruto?"

"Sometimes playing is one of the ways in order to get through life," I replied. "Like you're playing stalker with Sasuke and Ino's your opponent. I'm just helping these guys learn through experience than in the textbook." She had fumed at "Playing Stalker" but let it go when I mentioned Ino.

"Hey boss," Konohamaru said. "Is she your..." He held his pinky up.

"She's just my teammate," I replied. "She has her eyes on the Uchiha, and Hiashi would kill me if I had an affair with her." At the mention of Hiashi, Sakura backed away, but her rage returned when Konohamaru said the next sentence.

"You're right boss. Hinata's a lot nicer and way better-looking than flat-chest here." Unfortunately, we felt her killing intent match that of Panther Caroso's after Fox-niisan told his story.

"Konohamaru, we need to run. Now!" All four of us were running away from the She-Hulk Haruno, but unfortunately, he ran into Kankuro, who's easily temperamental.

"What's the deal, kid?" he yelled. "You don't exactly seem like the type to defend yourself against enemy ninjas, kid."

"Kankuro, put him down," I heard a tomboyish voice say. Temari was here. "We might get in trouble and wouldn't attend the Chuunin Exams and it would look bad for me if Naruto-kun were here." I had sneezed at that, and their attention was directed towards me.

"Nice to see you again, Temari-chan," I said. "Kankuro, put Konohamaru down. I've already told you not to mess with the kids of the Kages and Konohamaru's the grandson of the Third. Do you want a repeat of what happened to your last puppet after messing with me?" Kankuro grudgingly put Konohamaru down.

Sakura looked at me in surprise. "You know these Sand-nins?" she asked me.

"Know them? They're part of my list of precious people. Which reminds me. Where's Gaara?" Both of them looked at me in surprise, but a whirlwind of sand appeared behind Kankuro, revealing the brother whom I've related with due to what's inside us.

"Nice to see you too, Naruto-san," he said. "How have you been after leaving Suna?"

"Well, I met a LOT of new friends after we fixed your seal, but my teammates are a little...uncooperative with me. My sensei's alright, though."

That's when the banshee started to speak. "You guys are from Sunagakure?" she asked them, which they nodded. "What are you three doing here without the ANBU trailing you?"

"I'm assuming that she's your teammate?" Temari asked me. I nodded. "Figures that you have the worst luck. We're here for the Chuunin Exams in Konoha accepted through the Kazekage and the Hokage. But since you're a greenhorn Genin, you wouldn't know it until six months after the last one."

"Then why do you hold the dobe in high respect?" we heard Sasuke say from the tree. He then jumped down from it with Sakura in admiration (ugh) and the rest of us sweatdropping. "Why not someone like me?"

"Konohamaru, find Ebisu and ask him to teach your friends the Tree-Climbing exercise." Konohamaru knew that some questions about myself were best kept secret, so he left me to face Sasuke with the answer he wasn't expecting. "Because, unlike your clan, I was actually involved with helping the Kazekage with his diplomatic problems, which involved meeting these three, who are the Kazekage's heirs. I can't tell you about their strengths and weaknesses, but I can tell you this: Gaara of the Sand and I share the same resentment from our home villages, and I was the one to help him with his sanity. That's why the hold me in high regard."

Sasuke was pissed. "Fight me, dobe." He then got into a stance that I had seen through Kakashi's eyes: The Uchiha's Interceptor Fist. And he had awakened his Sharingan.

"With those eyes? No way. I prefer to keep my secrets." With that, Sasuke was angry, but not before being picked up by the shirt collar by Andrew-niisan.

"Picking fights with your own teammate?" he asked him. "That's pretty low, even for your standards, duckass." Sasuke, much to my amusement, was struggling from his grip.

(End Naruto's POV. Enter Andrew's POV)

While I was holding Sasuke, I had noticed Naruto and the Kazekage's kids. "What's up, Naruto?" I asked him.

"Nothing much," he replied. "Just getting reacquainted with some old friends." The Sand Siblings. Perfect timing.

I had then thrown Sasuke at Kakashi, who was nearby, and said, "Get him and Sakura out of the way. I think the Kazekage's kids need to speak with the Hokage about something."

"Alright, Akito-san," Kakashi said. "But you owe me the latest book from Jiraiya." With that, he got Sakura in the other hand and used the Body Flicker.

"How long were you standing there?" Kankuro asked me.

"I got out of the hot springs a few hours ago," I said, "and heard the distinct sounds of the 'Uchiha's dominance fight.'" That made Naruto snicker. "Anyways, I know about the situation at Suna, but I need to get you guys to the Hokage in order to confirm it."

"Just one question," Gaara said. "Why are you under a false identity?" I blinked.

"I'm assuming that you and Shukaku are on good terms?"

"Yes, and he informed me of your real name."

"Follow me, and I'll tell you." I then led them to the Hokage Tower, where the Jounin (and Trisha) were waiting for me, and were surprised that the Kazekage's children were with me.

"May I ask why Naruto and the Suna team are with you, Akito-san?" Sarutobi asked me.

"It concerns with the events that are about to reveal itself during the Chuunin Exams," I said. "Gaara, if you will?"

Gaara nodded. "After Naruto and Tsuki left Suna, the Kazekage's personality did a complete 180 and treated us like we did before Naruto fixed my...tenant." That made everyone shocked. "It wasn't until I felt the Wind Dragon disappear that I knew that the Kazekage, my father, was killed by the Kazekage that's attending, which is an impostor under the guise of my father."

"Orochimaru," I said, confirming Sarutobi's thoughts. "Originally, he was planning to use the Ichibi in order to destroy Konoha while Suna and Oto nin kill the civilians and opposing ninja, but with the Ichibi's bezerker seal nullified and Gaara stable, he went after the Wind Dragon and captured it in order to destroy Konoha, but with Heartless and said Ninja going after the ninja and civilians."

"This is troubling," Sarutobi said. "Naruto, you're aware that Kakashi gave you his form already?" Naruto nodded. "Good. Act like nothing happened in this office and Naruto's just checking out the competition. Akito-san, along with Tsuki-chan and our Oto informant, will be in the Lounge for the first exam and monitoring the second exam for signs of dark power. Everyone else must act like nothing's happening."

"Yes, Hokage-san," everyone else said. With that, they all body flickered except for Trisha, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and myself.

"I'll see you at the exams, Naruto-kun," Temari said. "Oh, and I'm aware of the Clan Registration rights here, so I'm meeting with your mother about the agreement between your dad's and mine." She then left for the Namikaze household leaving us gaping.

"I'd better go as well," Kankuro said. "Baki's a little stingy when it comes to attendance." He then walked towards the hotel.

Gaara looked at the Hokage and said, "I'll be staying at Naruto-san's place, if it's alright with you, Hokage-sama."

"That's possibly the best idea, Gaara-san," Sarutobi said. "You'll seek sanctuary with Kushina-san and Akito and Tsuki here are experienced assassins, so they'll help you out."

Naruto smirked. "Looks like you and I are going to be roommates, Gaara."

"I expected as much. Baki's one of the few who knows about the Wind Dragon's disappearance, so he and Kankuro are possibly there." They both disappeared with both Wind and Sand Body Flicker.

I then sighed. "And I had to stop Sasuke from using techniques beyond his comprehension."

"That's part of your investigation mission, Andrew," Sarutobi said. "You, Trisha, and the spy are on a Double S-Class mission: Investigating the Chuunin Exams for Orochimaru's interference. And Trisha, I've seen his habits from afar. He hit on Tayuya and got smacked in the face for it."

"He never got the memo," Trisha said. "Damned perv."

"Anything else, Hokage-sama?" I asked him.

"Actually, there's a genin team claiming to be from Kirigakure here for the Chuunin Exams." Huh? "Unfortunately, both the Mizukage and his diplomat deny any knowledge of such team. Especially with bloodlines."

"Do you have their pictures?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said. He then slid three pictures of the Genin and their Jounin instructor, whom I recognized immediately. The pictures (in the order I saw them) are of Toushiro Hitsuguya, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Renji Abarai.

"These guys aren't ninja," I said, surprising him. "Those are Soul Reapers, and two of them happen to be high-ranked. Toushiro's wearing an older version of the Mist Jounin attire."

"Are you serious?" Trisha asked me. She then looked at the photos and gasped. "What's a captain and vice-captain doing in this place?"

"Don't know, but it looks like we're going to have a Hollow infestation sometime during the exams, and they're finding the one responsible."

Since Sarutobi was out of the loop, I had to explain to Sarutobi that they were from the afterlife looking for an escaped criminal who's planning on using Hollows against Konoha. Weird thing was, a representative claiming to be from Kumogakure (who resembled Minato...or was Minato due to his alias being Arashi) was coming over to claim that one of the genin caught his interest. Naruto, probably.

Oh boy. We'll have our work cut out for us.

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Gaara of the Sand.  
Species: Human. Keeper of Shukaku.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 13.  
Profile: A crazed killer raised by the Kazekage...or what would've been if Trisha and Naruto never took the training trip. Now he's still got a stone face, but only opens up to Naruto, Trisha, Andrew, his siblings, and Naruto's family. Shukaku, however, was cleansed of his bezerker personality through Naruto and Trisha's sealing expertiese (from Jiraiya) and now he's mellowed and allowed Gaara to control his sand and sleep through the evening. Considers Naruto as a brother because of them sharing similar lives.  
First Appearance: Naruto (Shonen Jump).

Temari of the Sand.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 15.  
Profile: The fan specialist of the Sand trio, Temari used to be distant towards men before Naruto arrived and helped her brother. Since Gaara was her brother, Temari got to know Naruto as a friend (and crush) and was surprised that they'd work together to defend her. During the Chuunin Exams, she's part of a deal between both the Fourth Hokage and Kazekage as an alliance bonding of their kids, and Naruto has Clan Restoration Rights, so (like Hinata, Yugito, and Haku), she accepted and is under the protection of the Uzumakis, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Rin, and (secretly) Itachi.  
First Appearance: Naruto (Shonen Jump).

Kankuro of the Sand.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 16.  
Profile: The puppeteer of the trio, and the perverted one. He based his works off of missing Suna nin Sasori of the Bloody Sand, only without the corpse-robbing. Because of this, Andrew makes fun of the stereotyping that puppeteers were gay (even though he enjoys the works of Jeff Dunham, who was the butt of the gay jokes with Jose Jalapeno on a STEEK and his blue Priass). Carries Karasu MK II (the first one was demolished by Naruto) on his back.  
First Appearance: Naruto (Shonen Jump).

Spells Gained:

Aero (Wind spell). Costs 25 mana.  
Heal (Regeneration spell). Costs all mana.

Party arrangements:

Andrew: Keybearer.  
Trisha: Persona User.  
Oto Spy: Unknown.

Team Seven:

Naruto: Offensive Clone User.  
Sasuke: Copycat Brawler.  
Sakura: Genjutsu Specialist.

(Exit Bio)

(End Andrew's POV. Enter Naruto's POV)

The day before this, I was tested by Iruka-sensei (who wanted to see if I wasn't rusty and was concerned for my safety) and passed after replacing the captured Moegi with a straw dummy. Sasuke and Sakura passed as well, but under different circumstances.

Now all three of us have currently entered the academy and went up the second floor to see two "concerned" Genin block "Room 301." Yeah. I know. Very obvious genjutsu. Unfortunately, a certain teammate of mine blurted the secret.

"Drop the Genjutsu, you two," Sasuke said to the two "Genin." "We know this is the Second Floor." God damn it. Now we have a lot more competition, and those three from the Mist...don't look like it. Heck, they look like they're from a city of metal, but the swords they have are kind of convincing.

"You figured it out," one of them said. "But that won't be enough to pass this exam!" The Genin charged at Sasuke only for Lee to block the kick, to everyone's surprise but mine.

"Lee!" I heard Tenten say. "I thought we were supposed to keep our abilities secret!"

Lee had stammered...until he saw me. "Naruto-san!" he yelled. "You're taking the exam as well?"

"Yes, Lee," I said, "and I'm not exactly thrilled with my teammates."

"I can see why," Neji said. "The Uchiha seems to be confident that he'll make Chuunin, and he gave way to more competition after revealing it. By the way, Naruto-san, you've been to Kirigakure, right?" I nodded. "Have you seen those three before?"

"They don't seem like the type to be ninjas," I replied. "And even if they were from the Mist, they would've got the message that the Third Mizukage's role was forcibly taken from him, for the better." Neji and I had something in common while I was training with them: We both hated the injustice placed on something we couldn't control, and the Blood Hunts in Kiri was something we agreed on. "By the way, how's Hinata-chan?"

"Greatful for your actions, and the Hyuuga Elders have been put to death by eternal chakra drainage from the very seal I was placed on, which made Hiashi free to make his own decisions. She's training under Kurenai and Anko, so expect some changes in her attitude." I gulped. A female training under Anko-chan usually ends up with a mini-Anko. Not as bad as a Mini-Gai, but not heaven, either.

I then noticed Sasuke and Lee disappear. "God damn it. Sasuke's going to get his ass kicked."

"It's best not to get involved," Tenten said. "Lee only stops under Gai-sensei's command."

"What's he trying to prove, anyways?"

"That hard work and tears can surpass genius bloodlines," Neji said. "He did the same thing with me, only this one's a different bloodline. How far did your teammate train?"

"I don't know." Both of them looked at me in shock. "He recently awakened his Sharingan during an attack on our recent A-Ranked mission, and I've been keeping clear of him since. However, I will get to see the 'Last Loyal' Uchiha get his ass handed to him by the hard worker." I had an evil grin at that, which Tenten and Neji inched away from.

However, the fight was cut short by a summon turtle. Gai usually uses turtles as a sign of hard work, and appeared in a poof from the Genjutsu, shocking both duckass and the banshee.

"Come on you guys," I said. "We're going to be late for the first exam. And Gai, can't Lee do his punishment after the Exams are over?"

"Ah, you're right, Naruto-kun!" Gai said. "Lee, after the Chuunin Exams, I want you to finish your punishment for your unyouthful behavior!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled. "I accept my punishment with open arms, but will do so once the Exams are done!"

"Let's get out of here before the sunset arrives," I told my teammates. Looking at my disgusted face, they knew that my choice was the right one.

After talking to Kakashi-Sensei, we went in to see the "Mist Genin" with Team 8, arguing. Well, it was just Kiba and Lightning-brows. The other two of their respective teams just sighed.

"Kiba," I said, "if you want to know the abilities of the teams, wait until the tournament part of the exams start."

He looked noticed me in the area and asked, "You're here as well? I thought your sensei would let you hold back!"

"You can't exactly keep a good ninja down." I then noticed Hinata...and Neji was right.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," she said. "Missed me?"

Wow. She did train under Anko. "Yup. And I'm kind of surprised by the change." Surprised is nothing. More like aroused. Anko did a wonder on her speech and confidence, and with the Hyuuga Elders gone, she expressed herself wonderfully. "So, how were your senseis?"

"A little rough, but Anko-sensei grew on me. Kurenai-sensei didn't exactly mind, although she was annoyed. Still, both of them gave me time to adjust my own Gentle Fist style."

"You guys are here as well?" I heard Shikamaru ask. Ino had glomped onto Sasuke, much to the amusement of the "Mist Team" and annoyance to Sakura. "This is going to be one troublesome exam."

"Troublesome if you had teammates like mine," I said. "Which reminds me, I need to talk to the team from the Mist." All three of the black-clad "genin" looked interested and directed me to a private area in the room. "Now, I know you guys aren't really from Kiri. The swords work good as Seven Shinobi Swordsmen trainees, but I've seen someone in that outfit before."

Lightning-brows was surprised. "How did you know?" he asked me.

How did I know? "It's obvious those headbands weren't used since the Blood Hunts ended six years ago, and one of you has an affinity to Ice like a friend of mine. And you guys smell like oil and waste."

"Looks like the jig's up," Carrot-top said, to his teammates. "He's as perceptive as his old man, I'll give him that."

I was then surprised. "You know my father?"

"The new Captain of the Ninth Division?" the girl asked me. "Yeah, we know him. He's the one who sent us and Hitsuguya-taicho here in disguise, although I am surpried that you saw through our ruse."

"Once you've been to Kiri, you can recognize the appearance and smell of blood from a mile away. Now tell me, who are you guys?"

"Just the Soul Reapers sent to guard Konoha from a rogue Ex-Captain teaming up with a snake bastard on the old man's hit list," Carrot-top answered before getting hit by his female teammate.

"Don't disrespect General Yamamato, Ichigo," she said. "Sorry about him. He's still a little upset about my near-execution."

"I know the feeling," I said, "and I know the snake bastard you're talking about, but if we need to take him down, we need to work together. And I can't work with complete strangers."

"We might as well tell him," Lightning-brows said. "If it is Namikaze-taichou's kid, we can trust him." He then laid back and introduced himself. "My name's Renji Abarai, Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division. I don't exactly have any likes or dislikes (other than Aizen, Gin, and Tousen), but my hobbies consist of..."

"...watching the girls' locker room and trying to ask Mastumoto-fukaitaichou out," the girl finished, much to Renji's annoyance. "Sorry about him. My name's Rukia Kuchiki, Vice-Captain of the Thirteenth Division and adopted sister of the heir of the Kuchiki clan. My likes are Chappy the Rabbit, doodling, and hanging out with Kurosaki here. My dislikes are those who mock my drawings and sometimes a certain perverted mod soul who lives inside a stuffed lion." I had stared at her like she was crazy. "You're better off not knowing."

"Name's Ichigo Kurosaki, official Soul Reaper of the Human Realm and the newest Fifth Division captain," carrot-top said. "My likes are fried rice, defending my family, and William Shakespere's works. My dislikes are those who threaten my family, my crazy-ass father sometimes, and a certain Hollow that killed my mother. My dream is to live up to my name (which means "one who protects," not Strawberry) and help others who can't help themselves."

"I know how you feel about the name," I told Ichigo. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, aka 'Nature Clone' Naruto due to my environmental clones. My likes are my family, ramen, the few friends I've made, and my surrogate siblings. My dislikes are many, but mostly ranging to my teammates's blind ambitions, a certain snake bastard you're after, and the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen. My dream is to become Hokage of Konoha so I can protect my loved ones, change the way things are run, and make my father proud. But to avoid confusion, just drop the Namikaze. Dad made many enemies in his days of living, and some of them are from Iwagakure." I then noticed a certain silver-haired traitor who smelled like snake. "Speaking of snakes, there's one right behind you, and he's got information that shouldn't be in the hands of a mere Genin."

Soon, all four of us went towards Kabuto (I caught that name) and he took out two cards, which he pumped one into chakra.

"Rock Lee," Kabuto said, "is basically an expert in Taijutsu. Teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga and his sensei's Maito Gai. However, as he excels in taijutsu, he can't use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu due to a disease that deprives him of it. His missions consist of 102 D-Rank and 3 C-Rank." He then took the other card, but before he could pump chakra in it, Ichigo sliced it with his giant cleaver, much to their surprise.

"If that card was Naruto-sama's," he said, playing the role well, "don't try to reveal it."

"And you are?" Sasuke asked him.

"Trainees of the Seven Swordsmen," Rukia replied. "Our names of no concern of you. And we registered at the last minute."

"Strange," Kabuto said. "Must've missed the last three."

That's when we heard someone yell, "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Or rather, "ALL RIGHT, YOU MAGGOTS! SETTLE DOWN OR ELSE I'M FAILING YOU ALL!" Everyone obeyed him because he was Ibiki Morino, the specialist of Torture and Interrogation, and Anko-neechan's partner who respects Andrew for taking out Aoi Rokusho.

However, I knew that the Soul Reaper teams needed help since they didn't know what to do, so I was the one to help them out. But how?

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Ichigo Kurosaki.  
Species: Soul Reaper/Vizard.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 18.  
Title: Recent Captain of the Fifth Division.  
Zanpaku-to's name: Zangetsu. Profile: Once a street punk with very appealing grades, Ichigo's fate changed one night when he met Rukia Kuchiki and accidentally took her powers. Now, after Aizen's downfall, he's a full-time Captain of Aizen's former division and is now dating the one who made this all possible. However, he carries a Menos-class hollow within him, which isn't as nice as Terra since the hollow wants out of Ichigo's head and into the real world. However, Ichigo wouldn't let him kill his loved ones in his body, and fights to keep the King's position.  
First appearance: Bleach (Shonen Jump).

Rukia Kuchiki.  
Species: Soul Reaper.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: Looks 18, but is way older.  
Title: Vice-Captain of the Thirteenth Division.  
Zanpaku-to's name: Sode no Sirayuki. Profile: Once a lower seat in the division, now Vice-Captain, Rukia fights to make sure that what almost happened to her doesn't happen to anyone else. Her Zanpaku-to's one of the few that can't reach Bankai, but makes up for it in her resolve. Currently with Ichigo due to their hardships together, much to her adopted brother's annoyance.  
First Appearance: Bleach (Shonen Jump).

Renji Abarai.  
Species: Soul Reaper.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Looks 17, but way older.  
Title: Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division.  
Zanpaku-to's name: Zabimaru. Profile: An academy friend of Rukia's, Renji made it personal to drag Rukia back to Soul Society...until Ichigo defeated him and learned that friendship is more than just doing your duty, but protecting the one you considered a friend. Renji was jealous that Rukia chose Ichigo, but let it slide since he achieved what Renji failed to do: beat her older brother in combat.  
First Appearance: Bleach (Shonen Jump)

(Exit Bio)

(End Naruto's POV. Enter Andrew's POV)

"How long was this guy your partner?" I asked her.

"Up until the end of the Kira mission," Trisha said. "I don't know what happened, but he built the Terminator from parts from a washing machine, a gun, and scrap metal from his first mission."

I was gaping. "You had me at 'Terminator.' He built the same thing that almost killed Sarah Connor?"

"And protected John Connor," I heard from the door. A green-haired man in a green Jounin vest (opposed to my black one) and headband with a robotic bodyguard which I recognized as the Terminator at his side. "Don't judge a robot by it's programming. Skynet's to blame for that." He then held his hand out. "Name's Tyler Mathers, but everyone calls me Matsudo-san as my cover."

I shook it. "Name's Andrew." I then noticed the Terminator, which looked like an exact replica of the one from the movie (minus the skin). "Dare I ask if you got the right voice for it?"

"Hardly. It's hard to find a voicebox that sounds like the Governor of California." He then looked at Trisha and said, "I've never known you to fall in love with your work, Trisha."

Trisha blushed. "His parents died when I found him. The Hunter broke free from the prison, and he needed a shoulder to cry on. Everything else just happened on a whim, and I wouldn't trade this goofball for anyone else."

"Good to know," Tyler said. "The guys I set you up with are going to be relieved that you're taken now."

"Which reminds me." She then beat the living daylights out of him, much to my and the Terminator's surprise...and mine for him not reacting.

"Why aren't you reacting violently?" I asked it. It just looked at me and showed me a monitor it had, saying "I can't hurt Tyler's comrades, and both you and her are included. By the way, the Terminator sent to protect John Connor was my old college roommate." Okay...Damned Universal show. "Is there a list of allies in your memory banks?" It nodded and printed it from its other hand. I had noticed that L was in it. "Any kills?" The monitor bleeped and said "Light Yagami." "Thanks, governor." The monitor then said, "Stop with the Arnold jokes, Watcher." Damn, it's quick.

Trisha then sat beside me, anger fuffilled. "He's fine," she said. "He's just glad that I didn't use my staff."

If getting the hell beaten out of you counts as fine, I don't want to imagine it with the staff. Sure enough, Tyler was bruised and got up, which confirmed that he was under intensive training than what I felt during my two weeks of angry sex.

"She's been like this since her father died," he said. "But I'm surprised that she held back. Nice job taming the beast."

"I heard that," she said, making the both of us cringe.

Soon enough, the four Jounin senseis came into the room and noticed the Terminator, staring at them.

"Don't make a move against it," Tyler said. "You're better off leaving it alone."

That aside, I noticed that Kakashi and Kurenai were worried.

"What troubles my hip rival?" Gai asked him.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just nostalgia during my first Chuunin Exam."

"I haven't exactly seen one in progress," Tyler said, "much less get out of Oto without being struck."

"You'll be seeing the failed students leave," Asuma said. "Ibiki's the proctor."

Gai and Kakashi sighed. "Not that sadist."

"Sadist?" Kurenai and Tyler asked them.

"Ibiki's the head of the Torture and Interrogation center," I said. "He may act tough, but most of the prisoners he gets are those who violate the Third's rule after the Fourth's Memorial service, and some of you know who the rule's about."

"Naruto, right?" Tyler asked me.

I nodded. "Now, even though he has the tough-guy exterior, he's got a soft spot for Naruto, but that doesn't stop him from getting the other examinees riled up."

"That explains the paper test," Asuma said.

Trisha groaned. "Naruto's not the kind to think from textbooks. Sasuke and Sakura, on the other hand, do things by the book, which makes them unaware of the threat they're about to face."

"By the way," Kurenai asked us, "how come you three don't have students?"

"Because we are the students," Tyler said. "Our boss keeps himself in secret from human eyes, and we're the Genin to him. Akito here hasn't met him yet, but he will someday."

I just stared. "When, Matsudo?"

"I don't know. He rarely reveals himself in the public eye." We then heard him yell "PENCILS DOWN!" "That time, already?"

"Sounds like it," I said. "We've been at it for about...45 minutes?"

"Apparently," Trisha said. The other four jounin stared at us. "Ask the Hokage. We're trying to monitor the Forest of Death for a certain snake-in-the-grass."

"Does Anko know about this?" Kurenai asked her.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Tyler said. "You guys good with your transformations?"

"Ask Kakashi," I said, smugly.

"Very good," he replied. "He's a good Zabuza until the Water Prison throw."

"I'm a kitsune," Trisha said. "What do you think?"

"Alright," Tyler said. "On three."

At three, we transformed into younger versions of ourselves, minus the Jounin attire. At that, we went out into the forest leaving four very shocked Jounin teachers.

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Tyler Mathers.  
Species: Serpent-human (not Naga)  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 21.  
Profile: Tyler, who went by Matsudo at the time, was an exile from the Serpent-human clan because of his transformation ability and his intellect. Also the second member of the Persona Task Squad, next to Trisha, whom he became close friends with. It wasn't until the Kira mission that he lost contact with her, so he built the Terminator in order to defend him when in his human Avatars. Unknown to anyone, however, is that he was chosen for the Serpent's Tail, a Keyblade used by the brave warriors of his clan, and he plans to keep it that way unless the mission in the Ninja World takes a nasty turn. His Terminator is based off of the one used to protect John Connor from the T-1000, hence making him the subject of every Arnold joke from the movies to politics.

Party Data:

Team Persona:

Andrew: Keybearer.  
Trisha: Persona User.  
Tyler: Strategist.  
Terminator: Bodyguard.

Team 7:

Naruto: Offensive Clone User.  
Sasuke: Copycat Brawler.  
Sakura: Genjutsu Support.

Team Soul Reaper:

Ichigo: Secret Weapon.  
Rukia: Close Ranged Ice user.  
Renji: Valentine user.

(Exit Bio)


	12. Different Team, Different Outcome

Persona Task Force: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World arc.

Chapter 11: Meeting the Soul Reapers. Sasuke's Corruption Begins!

(Enter Naruto's POV)

After Ibiki-san told us about the true purpose of the test (Information gathering, which I used my clones to turn into flies in order to help the team from Seireitei), our team was led by Anko-chan to the Forest of Death, which the Nature Dragon mentioned in disdain. However, I had noticed three Genin who weren't with us during the first exam, and the male with the tattoos winked at me, so I knew it was Andrew.

Grampa Saru must have sent them to look for Orochimaru, who happened to be the "female" Grass genin. Anyways, I knew that they were going to meet up with us and give us their scroll, but Anko broke my concentration.

"It's greenhorns like you that will die first in this exam," Anko said, behind me.

Before she could lick me, I then said, "I was only observing the competition, so back off or else the girl from the Mist will freeze you." Rukia had her sword at the ready. "By the way, the female holding her kunai with her tongue happens to smell profusely of snake, so you might want some help."

Anko flinched, then grabbed her Kunai from it and glared at the Grass genin, then announced that we had to get either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll depending on the scroll we start out with. I had already snatched one of the scrolls just in case we lose one already.

Before we could start the exam, though, I had to talk to Ichigo about Andrew. "Would you two excuse me for a minute?" I asked my teammates.

"What's the problem, dobe?" Sasuke asked me. "Chickening out already?"

"Not really. I'm going to check up on some of the opponent's skills. You can't be too careful." That and I burned the rest of Kabuto's Nin Info Cards with Kira-chan's hellfire, which everyone saw.

I then used my Shadow Body Flicker to get to Ichigo's team, surprising Rukia and Renji.

"How did you do that?" Renji asked me.

"Modified version of the Body Flicker," I told him. "And I need to talk to you guys about the extra Leaf team."

"The one with the tattoos of strange creatures on their leader's arm?" Rukia asked me. "They did seem a little spiritually aware."

"Well, they're not really Genin. They're Special Jounin to monitor this exam, and they're after Orochimaru as well."

Ichigo was shocked. "That explains the dark energy I've been feeling from the goofy-looking one." Andrew. "He's a Vizard, right?"

"I've no idea, but he did say something about battling his 'inner demon' who called him King."

"And you don't want us to kill him."

"No, because he's vital to sealing this world." All three of them looked at me like I was crazy. "He's a Keybearer, which means you can't kill him or else when the Heartless get to the Keyhole, this world gets destroyed."

"Just like Karakura..." Ichigo nodded. "Okay, Naruto. But I want to test his skill personally."

I had nodded. "Oh, and what scroll do you guys have?"

"Earth Scroll," Rukia said, "but Renji groped Anko in order to get the Heaven Scroll."

"I told you, Rukia," Renji said, "it was an accident. Plus I got it."

"We'll meet you at the tower, then," I said. "Oh, and mind the robot next to the green-haired genin. It's a Terminator, if I remember correctly."

"Like the movie with Arnold in it?" Ichigo asked me. I nodded. "This may be a little difficult."

"Now I need to get back to my team. Chances are they won't hesitate to start without me." I then did the same thing as I got back to Sakura and Sasuke.

"ON YOUR MARK..." Anko said over the loudspeaker as the gates opened. "GET SET..." We then got into position. "GO!" Finally, we went through the forest.

I just hope both Ichigo and Andrew don't hurt each other too badly.

(End Naruto's POV. Enter Andrew's POV)

"So what's the plan again?" I asked Tyler as we got into a denser part of the forest.

"We gave up our scroll to one of the other teams," Tyler said, "because it wasn't exactly part of the plan to go to the tower. Plus we're already Jounin, so it's irrelevant. We need to look for suspicious activity then interfere if needed. If he's too much to handle, we bail."

"Actually, I'm kind of hoping that Naruto gets to Orochimaru before we do," Trisha said. "This world's time moves slower than the others, considering that Andrew hadn't aged, so we have plenty of time."

"You trained him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I enhanced myself so I wouldn't rely on my Avatars too much. Plus the Terminator having a map of this world in it's hard drive helps us even further."

"That's something I need to work on," I said. I then felt a dark energy. "Guys, Vizard at 3:00."

"It's 11:30 am, Andrew."

"No, I meant on my right!" Soon enough, three swords sliced through the trees right next to us, one of them I recognized. "Nice to meet the Guardian up close, but I'm not an enemy."

"I know," he said. "A friend of yours informed us that you were in here, although he mentioned only knowing two Special Jounin, not a third with a Terminator replica."

"I just met him today." I then noticed Zangetsu and Ichigo's teammates. "I'm guessing someone's taking charge of Division 12 in Mayuri's place?"

"Kisuke took his old job back," Rukia said. "Although why Minato's kid hold you in high regard is beyond me."

Trisha jumped. "You know Minato?"

"He's the new Ninth Division Captain," Renji said. "Ichigo's the new Fifth Division captain, and Aizen's dead, killed by the Ex-Captain of the Third Division."

That shocked all three of us.

"I thought Aizen's Zanpaku-to was impenetrable," Tyler said. "He must have let his guard down."

"Other than that," Ichigo said, "I need to test your skill as a fellow Vizard." I looked at him like he was crazy. "But first, we need to make it look epic, so draw your weapon."

I nodded, drawing my Keyblade to Tyler's shock. "Bring it, Guardian."

Ichigo smirked. "I respect you already. You're the first guy who hasn't called me Strawberry."

"How's that for irony?" Trisha said. "Andrew's last name means Strawberry Picker." Oh God, and the gay jokes commenced.

"During my trip to Rome during age 21, Trisha," I said, gritting my teeth, "it turns out that my ancestry is from thievery and a godfather who died recently. I don't know how I got the will money and one of his possessions, but I treasured it after his death. I don't know how he got a Keychain for this thing, though." I then got into the Kill Bill stance. "Let's dance, Ichigo."

"Understood."

(Play "Supersonic" by Bad Religion. Instrumental Loop. Why Bad Religion? You'll see)

Ichigo and I clashed blades multiple times like Sephiroth and Cloud did when they had their grudge match. At that point, I could feel our inner Heartless/Hollow act up, and so did he.

"**Can you feel it?**" Terra asked me. Unfortunately. His inner Hollow's eager to face you. "**Finish this up quickly, King. If he gets to Bankai, don't hold back.**" Understood, but why not? "**This guy's a result of a risky transformation. Due to the immense spirit energy this Soul Reaper has, the Hollow's possibly stronger. Why he got to be Captain, I'll never know.**"

"Too slow," Ichigo yelled. "**GETSUGA TENSHOU!**"

"Not fast enough," I yelled. "**WHITE TIGER FANG!**" Both fangs collided and blew up on impact. How, I don't know, but I sensed him from behind. "Don't let your hollow self influence you!" Both our blades collided, and Ichigo was surprised.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me. "Don't you have a Hollow within you?"

"I'm a different kind. My inner Heartless happens to be a long-dead Keyblade Master."

"Lucky you. Mine happens to be very annoying when it comes to the King/Horse complex."

"Word of advice, don't give him hollow coconuts. It's called insult to injury."

"I'll keep that in mind." We both then separated, and I felt my Keyblade vibrate.

"Hollow coconuts?" Tyler asked Trisha.

"Monty Python reference," Trisha said. "They had to do something completely different other than buying horses."

My Keyblade's never vibrated before.

"**That's because it's gained a new Keychain.**" Terra said. Huh? "**Apparently, Strawberry here accidentally leaked some of his spirit energy into the Keyblade, which will resemble his Zanpaku-to's final form, or Bankai, only more suited for your use.**"

I nodded. "Want to take this to the next level?" I asked him.

"If it gets the horse to shut up," Ichigo replied.

Both of us got our blades into position, and yelled the first thing that came to our minds: "**BANKAI!**"

Beams of light came out of our respective energies (His was Spiritual, mine was Twilight). After the smoke cleared, Ichigo and I had similar blades, only mine's a lot more detailed.

(End tune. Enter Bio)

Item Gained:

Pride of the Mafia (Keyblade name)  
Form: Defender.  
Profile: Given to Andrew from his late grandfather's godfather. Basic Keyblade.

Heavenly Moon Cutter (Keyblade name)  
Form: Twilight Enhancer. Hollow Slayer.  
Profile: Based off of Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai (Tensa Zangetsu), only with a few differences: The hilt's the handle, the blade has two "teeth" at the end of it, the Keychain is Ichigo's hollow mask, and a symbol of the Moon appears where the handle meets the blade. Increases Light and Darkness attacks by 25 and instantly kills Hollows through the mask.

(End Bio)

To Ichigo's shock, my Keyblade resembled his a great deal, then laughed. "Looks like Old Man Zangetsu wanted to give you a parting gift," he said.

"Sure looks like it," I said, "although the Hollow Keychain's a bit in poor taste." I then noticed my jacket turned into a trench coat with the Infinity Symbol on the back. "And he gave me a Drive Form, oddly enough. What do I call this?"

"Reaper Drive," Tyler said, to my surprise. "It's not limited to any Soul Reaper, as I've done it with Kisuke during my first solo mission. I'll explain it when we get out of the forest."

"Right," I said. "Let's give this form a test drive." I then rushed towards Ichigo, who disappeared.

"Nice try!" he yelled. "**GETSUGA TENSHOU!**" A black version of the Shikai attack went towards me.

"**BLACK WOLF FANG!**" I yelled, making them collide and explode. "We keep this up, we're going to run out of our respective energies before we find Orochimaru."

"You can spare eleven seconds, right?" I nodded, knowing what he's thinking. "Alright, but I'm restraining him if he gets out of control."

"Terra and I are on friendly terms," I said, "so we'll go with one last strike." Ichigo and I nodded. We then put our hands to our faces, gathering Dark Energy. His face had a Hollow mask, mine had Shadow Blade's Heartless armor.

"What is it with men and their need to overpower each other?" Trisha asked Rukia.

"Dominance, I've heard," Rukia said. "If this is a sparring match, I'd hate to see them looking to be the head of all the Males. Renji and Kira were like that during the academy."

"Oh yeah. Tyler's usually like that as well."

Midway during the limit, Ichigo and I rushed toward each other and attacked with our blades, canceling them and shattering both our masks. We then fainted, smiling that we found a worthy rival.

(Enter Bio)

Drive Bio:

Reaper Drive.  
Requires: Keybearer+Soul Reaper. Gained through a Zanpaku-to's power pulsing through the Keyblade, then limitless on the Soul Reaper you use.  
Attacks: Black Wolf Fang and Heartless Vizard form (for certain people.  
Profile: The long-lost Drive used by the Keyblade Masters of the past, now brought back through the rivalry of Ichigo and Andrew (and seen first through Tyler's first mission). It then gives the user Spiritual Sight after the Drive is used, so they can see ghosts, Hollows, and Arracanar (unfortunately). Can now slay Hollows as well as Heartless.

Quincy Drive.  
Requires: Tyler+Uryuu (explained later)  
Profile: Makes the Keyblade shoot Quincy Arrows from its tip. Tyler, after meeting Uryuu, saved his life from the Bount (reiatsu Vampires gone bezerk from the Soul Reaper's control) and used their combined Spirit Energy within the drive in order to recharge Uryuu's power. Ichigo hadn't met Tyler personally, but Kisuke has given him Tyler's own Reaper Drive.

(End Bio. End Andrew's POV. Enter Naruto's POV. Earlier in the exam)

After the signal to go, we found ourselves making a base of operations.

"Okay," Sasuke said, "first order of business is to pick a team leader. Since the Dobe was caught off-guard, I'd say that I should be the leader." Uchiha's ego is inflating.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sasuke," I said. "There's not enough room in this forest for your ego."

"What, you could make a better captain? I haven't seen you attend class until the very last day, and I'm certain that you aced it by a fluke."

"Grades and textbooks don't measure up to real-life experience, Teme. Besides, the rivaling villages have VERY different Genin Exams." I've seen Suna's exam personally. Made me sick to my stomach.

"Don't insult each other," Sakura said, to my surprise. "If we're going to survive this exam, we need to put our differences aside. I've felt immense power in this forest, and you two bickering like children isn't going to help us."

I blinked. "That's the most useful thing you've said all your carrier," I said. "Why the change of heart?"

"Your sister knocked some sense into me." Which one? "The elder one whom your friend saved from Orochimaru."

(Flashback. Sakura's POV).

_I was pissed that I couldn't see Sasuke fight you, since I was still in Tunnel Vision at the time, but I had ran into Tayuya-sensei on the way, but my mouth was faster than my brain._

_"Watch where you're going, old hag!" I had yelled. "**CHA! DON'T FUCK WITH US OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF BRUISED!**" My inner-self yelled._

_"You know," she said, calmly, "it's kunoichi like you that give kunoichi like us a bad name." I didn't anticipate her using her flute to summon a high-level Genjutsu on me._

Naruto's voiceover: That's Tayu-niichan for you. She's a mild Genjutsu user on Mom's side of the family.

Sakura's voiceover: I didn't think she was your sister at the time, so I just struggled.

_"Let go of me!" I yelled. "bWHAT THE HELL IS THIS?/b"_

_"You're Naruto-chan's teammate, right?" she asked me. Naruto-chan?_

_"Yeah. Why?"_

_"Listen well, bitch: I don't tolerate anyone who picks on Naruto. He's lived a hard life up until age six, and all three of us thought he died by your council's hands. Now that we know he's alive, we're making it a personal mission to catch up for all of the years we missed spending time with him."_

_Now, I thought I would be rewarded by the parents for picking on him, but I found out that my parents aren't exactly telling me everything. "Why did you think he died by the Council's hands?"_

_"That's for Naruto to tell you," I heard a girl my age say. She looked like a younger version of Tayuya, only with glasses._

Naruto's voiceover: Karin-chan. Another victim of Orochimaru's abuse.

Sakura's voiceover: I didn't know she was your sister as well.

_"What do you mean, Naruto to tell me?" "**IF IT'S THAT BAD, THEN SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT. WHY DO THE VILLAGERS HATE HIM SO MUCH THAT LASTED SIX YEARS BEFORE HIS DEPARTURE?**"_

_"Because it's his burden and his alone, Sakura-san," Karin said. "And it's also the reason why the lynch mobs happen every year during October 10th."_

_That's when it hit me. At October 10th, the Fourth Hokage killed Kyuubi, but if the Villagers had abused Naruto on that day, there was something no one could tell me._

_Sure enough, Tayuya let go of me. "If you want lessons on Genjutsu, ask me and Kurenai for help during the month-long break of the Chuunin Exams. In the meantime, don't treat Naruto like shit." She and Karin then disappeared, leaving me to think about it._

(End Flashback. Return to Naruto's POV)

"That's nice and all," Sasuke said, "but I'm still waiting for your vote, Sakura."

"I vote Naruto should be Team Leader," she said, much to Sasuke's confusion and my bafflement. "I didn't know what happened, but I decided to double-time on my Tree Climbing in order to enhance my Genjutsu skills."

"You got the scroll from Kurenai?" I asked her. She nodded. "Good, because we'll need it in case someone shows up." I then sensed someone. "If you'll excuse me, I have to do my business." Code for 'Someone's waiting in ambush, but I'm about to get the drop on him.'

Sakura understood it, but Sasuke said, "Hurry up. You don't want the enemy to catch you with your pants down."

Ignoring that, I went towards the area where the Rain Nin was, and kicked his ass. "Can you believe these guys?" I yelled. "I swear that he's gets turned on by urine." When learning about fetishes with Andrew (which made me shocked and disgusted at first), you tend to gross people out on it. Even with the thing, it was code for 'Stupid-ass enemy ninja came here without backup and would've transformed into me with very obvious attributes.'

After recovering from his disgust, Sasuke asked, "Did you check him for a scroll?"

"No, but I did find something else." The "scroll" he had turned out to be a wanted poster for Andrew's head.

"Isn't that Akito-san?" Sakura asked me.

"Unfortunately. Ame must be pissed at him for assassinating Aoi Rokusho."

"Personal life aside," Sasuke said, "we need to set up a password to know if we know if it's us or not." That would be a good idea, if someone wasn't watching over us like a hawk.

After the exchange (and my added input of the personality of your most hated enemy. His was Itachi, Sakura's was Tazuna, and mine was not Sasuke, but someone else close to it), I then felt a gust of wind blow me away from my teammates, but got caught by a hand made of Sand. "Thanks, Gaara," I said.

"Don't mention it," he said. I then noticed the bloody mess and sand. "If you're wondering, they almost killed my elder siblings. Now what happened?"

"Orochimaru's here." He growled at that. "Don't let your anger cloud you again. Instead, take it out on the snake that's about to eat us." Yeah, the Snake was there.

"Gladly." He then did demonic handsigns (whom I assumed Shukaku gave him) and extended his arm. "**SAND ARM OF SHUKAKU!**" His right arm then got covered with sand into a compact version of Shukaku's arm and smashed the snake with his fist (via Falcon Punch), making it split and puff into smoke. "You weren't kidding about Orochimaru."

"Get back to your team, Gaara. If you don't sense my energy, don't go after him. He's got Orochi's dark energy in his system, and he won't hesitate to seal Shukaku's power. Instead get to the tower."

Gaara nodded, but said, "If you're dead, I'll bring you back and kill you myself." He then used his Sand Body Flicker to get to his siblings as I raced towards the place I lost Sakura and Sasuke, hoping that Orochimaru hasn't stuck them with the seal first.

Drat. I'm not fast enough because I used the Wind to guide my Body Flicker.

"Naruto!" I heard someone yell. My dad had returned with a Kumo headband and his Soul Reaper appearance.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" I asked him. "I thought you were at the other world?"

"It was recently destroyed, but more on that later. You have my old Hiraishin Kunai?"

I checked my Kunai pouch to see that I did have it, seals and all. "Yeah."

"I placed Hiraishin seals in the forest during my days as a Genin. Use it to find your teammates and stop Orochimaru!"

I nodded, then said, "You seen Mom recently?"

"Yeah, and she was a little upset, but understood why I did it. Now move!"

Right. "**HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!**" I then felt myself being led to Orochimaru's location and stayed hidden on the branch above him. Unknown to Sasuke, I had switched his scroll with the Wanted Poster.

"You want it?" Sasuke yelled. "Then take it!"

I then used what speed I had in order to intercept it.

"Sasuke, you idiot!" I yelled. "Even if you give him the scroll, there's no guarantee that he'll spare your life! Besides, this is coming from the guy who wanted to fight me for top dog!"

"You have any better ideas, Dobe?"

"Yes. I do." I then turned to the Grass genin. "Reveal yourself, Orochimaru!"

The "genin" smirked and tore off her face to reveal Orochimaru. "Very perceptive, Naruto-kun. Or should I say 'Nature Clone' Naruto?"

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked at my title, but I said, "Titles mean nothing if you don't have the skills to back it up, and I know you had everything to do with the Heartless Battle in Nami."

"After a meeting from an old friend of mine, I couldn't resist testing them out. Then again, if it wasn't for the Keybearer that freed three of my old victims and your mother nearly drowning my best warrior, I would've flawlessly taken over!"

I growled. "Don't talk shit about my family and friends, snake bastard." Where are Andrew and Ichigo? "You're still upset that you lost against the Fourth in the Hokage Elections. Heck, I can still sense Orochi's chakra in your system!"

Orochimaru was shocked. "You know?"

"More than that. Now DIE! **MULTI ELEMENTAL CLONE JUTSU!**" Nothing happened at first.

Orochimaru laughed. "Looks like you're out of luck, Naruto-kun."

I smirked. "Look again. Now, Sakura!"

Sakura nodded. "**RELEASE!**" The illusion revealed itself to see tons of my clones dogpiling on Orochimaru.

"What is this?" Orochimaru asked me. "What the heck is with them, brat!"

"Part of the darker side of my bloodline," I said. I then revealed my eyes to be ice-blue, to their surprise and Orochimaru's. "After the incident at Nami, I fell unconscious from Chakra exhaustion. When I woke up, I found six of me arguing with one another, then realized that I had unlocked the dark side of my family blood: The Six Paths of Chakra and the Rin'negan."

"Bloodline or not, you're still miles beyond what your uncle achieved!"

"I don't plan on relying on it." I then used a different hand sign and said, "You go boom now."

The clones exploded into wood, ice, and sand, but Orochimaru had switched with an Earth Clone at the last second. Unfortunately, Sasuke screamed in pain. The bastard got him already! I switched off the Rin'negan and into Kyuubi's eyes.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I yelled.

"Gave him a parting gift," he replied. "I would give you the same, but the Rin'negan refuses those who aren't of the Senju bloodline. We will meet again, Naruto-kun." He then dissolved into a Mud Bunshin, and I had to calm down. At least I managed to injure him.

"You okay, Naruto?" Sakura asked me.

"I'm fine. Just used way too much chakra for the clones." I then drug myself up and picked up Sasuke. "We need to get back to the meeting spot and regroup. We'd go to the tower, but I didn't want to burden you with the load."

"Naruto...what did he mean by the Senju bloodline? Isn't that the First and Second Hokage's clan name?" Oh great. Not only did he reveal my identity, but he also gave away who my ancestors were.

"I'll tell you when we get back. Right now, help me out here. Sasuke isn't exactly light as a feather here." Sakura grudgingly helped me out with him as soon as we got back to the moss cave to find Andrew and Ichigo unconscious. "What happened to them?"

"They've used up too much energy," the green-haired man replied. "Vizard forms take a lot out of people who recently used them. By the way, name's Matsudo no Genbu." Turtle? "You must be Naruto and Sakura, and the guy with Orochimaru's mark is Sasuke." Possibly knows Trisha.

"Can you help him?" Sakura asked Matsudo.

"I'm not exactly familiar with catalysts of Orochi, and since Akito's been to Otogakure before, he changed Chakra signatures after the rescue mission. Just place him in the cave."

We did, and I noticed that Matsudo has a similar energy to both Andrew and Trisha. "Why do you smell like snake?"

"Because it's a cursed bloodline that has a nasty afterglow." Nice bluff. "I see you've wasted chakra on a Mud Clone."

"Not really. I managed to get his arm."

"Naruto," Sakura said, "you mind explaining everything to me? And I've seen Matsudo before. He's a Special Jounin."

Crap. "It's a long and complicated story, and if you hate me afterward, do it after we get to the tower."

"After meeting with your sisters, I'll try not to judge."

"Okay." I then took a breath and said, "You know about the Kyuubi attack, right?"

"Yeah. The Fourth battled the Kyuubi and killed it."

"That was a cover story the Third used to not let anyone my age know the truth. The real story is that no mortal couldn't kill Kyuubi. Instead, she was sealed by the Fourth into a newborn baby." I then showed her the seal, to her surprise. "The Fourth had good intentions, and wanted me to be seen as a hero, but the villagers lost too much from it and took their anger out on me. Every year, on October 10th, I would get ambushed by drunken villagers and prejudiced ninja who make it their sworn duty to protect me beat me to the very inch of my life. The only exceptions are Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Ibiki, Genma, Hayate, Yamato, Rin, and Itachi."

"Itachi? And Kyuubi's a girl?"

"Yes on both, but there's more to the story. On my sixth birthday, the mob doubled from the previous year, but Tsuki-chan saved me and told the Third that I was to leave on a training trip until the day of the Genin Exam. My first stop was Kiri after finding Jiraiya and him training the both of us along with Zabuza and Haku. Knowing what it's like to have a destiny out of your control, I agreed to help Zabuza kill the Third Mizukage. That's why he wasn't informed of Zabuza's update. The Mizukage was a senile bastard, anyways."

"And the Kazekage's children?"

"Suna was after Kiri, and I saw Gaara on the swing. I had offered to play with him, much to the adults' chagrin, but I knew what he contained, and asked for Jiraiya-sensei's help in order for him to regain his sanity and have him well-rested, but his Uncle...his UNCLE of all people tried to kill him. That's when I used the Sand Clones to stall him so I could disable him. At that point, Gaara was torn, and I could feel his tenant get stronger. Jiraiya, however managed to finish the design in time and let me use it in order to save him from Shukaku's insanity. Kira (or Kyuubi) told me that before being sealed in Gaara, a corrupt priest used a bezerker seal to claim Shukaku as his own. That was the reason Gaara went crazy, and he helped me out with controlling the sand in return."

"Don't forget about the incident in Kumo," Trisha said.

"I was getting to that. After leaving Suna, our next stop was in Kumogakure, where outside its borders, I met Yugito-chan being taken by Kumo missing-nins in order to get the Byakugan. I wasn't exactly aware of this, but they were the ones responsible for Hinata's kidnapping, the so-called 'peace treaty', and the threat of bringing war on Konoha if Hiashi didn't offer his head on a silver platter. That's when I felt Kira's chakra, and those were my first kills. Yugito, however, accepted me with open arms and mentioned that she shared the same burden I did. The Raikage was greatful for it, but Tsuki and I denied residence due to the fact that Iwa could mistake me as the Fourth. That, and Yugito would be sent to Konoha once I got back."

"That still doesn't explain about why Itachi, Kyuubi, and the Fourth are linked to you," Sakura said.

"Again, getting into it. One of our stops to avoid was Iwagakure because Tsuki was a new Special Jounin at the time. However, we did run into Grandma Tsunade, and before you punch me, I call her Granny because she is my Grandma, much to her disdain."

Sakura had relaxed at that part. "Sorry. Continue."

"As we were there, Tsunade was a little tipsy and Shizune-neechan was trying to help her out. However, it was during a Festival near Iwa and two of them noticed me and tried to kill me because of not my looks, but mistaken identity. Tsuki and Tsunade managed to kick their asses and tell them that if they started something against me, they would break the Konoha/Iwa Peace Treaty and Konoha would declare war on Iwa. Again. That didn't stop them from putting me in their Bingo Book. After bonding with Granny Tsunade and Shizune (through Poker), Tsuki felt a disturbance: Akatsuki had found me. Itachi and Kisame (both of the Suzaku branch) had noticed my arrival and started to attack as soon as we left the bar. Now, I've known Itachi to be kind, but not emotionless, so I felt like I had to confront him for answers."

"And he ended up in the Tsukiyomi," Trisha said.

"Yes, Tsuki-chan. I'm getting there. In the 72-Hour period, Itachi had met Kira, who had the same question I had: Why did he join? His answer was that he had to kill the Uchiha clan because his father was going to make an alliance with Danzo in order to take over Konoha. The trade involved Sasuke, which pissed him off to no end, so he asked the Third to stop it. Unfortunately, Danzo was too influential, especially with an iron grip with the Civilian Council, so the Third did the next best thing: Assign Itachi with the Uchiha's death sentence, but spare Sasuke from the mess. You know how that went."

"Itachi killed the clan and mind-raped Sasuke," Sakura said.

"You're half-right. Itachi did kill the part of the clan that were loyal to Danzo, but someone else killed the other half. And that someone happens to be the man who made Kyuubi attack Konoha in the first place: Madara Uchiha."

Sakura was shocked. "How can that be? Madara was said to be killed by the Second Hokage!"

"Was thought to be killed," Trisha said. "Madara started out as a branch member of the Hyuuga clan, but went to Kyuubi because the Caged Bird seal was driving him mad. Instead of releasing it, she adjusted it to make his own bloodline: The Sharingan. Madara, however, had a different form of it. One that made him immortal. Even with his freedom, he had went mad with power and nearly turned Konoha into an all-Uchiha village. After his 'death' he laid in wait in order to strike once more, but went back to her and drove her mad."

"After the attack," I continued, "Madara went under the name of Tobi in order to hide his true identity from his enemies. He then started the Akatsuki, starting with Nagato Namikaze and Konan Senju. AKA, the Byakko branch. Madara was the Golden Dragon. But back to the story of my trip, Itachi had offered to train me in secret from even the Rin'negan while informing me of the other members. After that, Itachi then acted like he was weakened by Kira and retrated, much to Kisame's disdain. Tsunade and Shizune then trained me in chakra control, but I was unable to learn healing jutsus, so I settled for Fuuinjutsu from Jiraiya-sensei. That's how I knew how to counter Orochimaru's cursed seal."

"What about your relation to the Fourth?" Sakura asked me.

"Think about it, Sakura. If you're Hokage, would you sacrifice anyone else's child through a lifetime of damination to save the village, or your own?"

That's when Sakura realized the truth. "You're the Fourth's son?" I had nodded.

"Go ahead and kick my ass..." Instead of the brutal beatings I got from the villagers, I was hugged. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Sakura-chan. But you're going to need to train yourself in order to face what I mentioned. That means expand the usual regiment and work on your chakra control. And eating without loss of getting fat, because you burn the calories during training and battle."

"I promise. And thank you, Naruto-kun."

"I hate to break the moment," Renji said, "but we've got company!" Everyone noticed the three Sound Ninja appear out of nowhere.

"God must really hate me," I said. "Sakura, stand guard with Matsudo-san and the android. Rukia, I need you as the medic. Tsuki and Renji, defend us. Don't let anyone come near us."

"Who put you in charge, gaki?" Renji asked me.

"Just shut up and listen to him, Lightning-brows," Trisha said. "Right now, our friends are in danger, so we need to help them at any cost." She then got out her staff and turned it into a bow.

"Right. Roar! **ZABIMARU!**" Renji's katana turned into a valentine.

"That should hold you for a few hours," Rukia said. "In the meantime, don't work yourself too hard."

"Got it," I said. I then got into position and got out Raijin and Mokujin in the Nitoryu style. "What are you three doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the gray-haired one with a replica of Zabuza-sensei's sword said. "We're here for Sasuke."

"If you want him," Trisha said, "you're going to have to pry them from our cold, dead hands."

"Actually, we're not thinking of killing the women," the guy with the haircut said.

"Zaku, the women aren't our priority," the only girl said. "We're here to kill Sasuke on Orochimaru's orders."

At that point, Trisha and I had the same thought 'Oh Shit'

(Enter Bio)

Party Data:

Trisha: Archer.  
Naruto: Swordsman.  
Renji: Ranged Swordsman.

Opponents:

Suigetsu: Swordsman.  
Zaku: Full of Hot Air.  
Kin: Sound Tracker.

(Exit Bio. Play "Lurking Shadows" from the KH2 OST)

Apparently, Andrew didn't realize the consequences of his actions at Otogakure. Either the sound guy got promoted or killed by his hand. Either way, this wasn't going to be easy. Especially with Sasuke as their target and Andrew and Ichigo out of commission.

"The Zabuza wannabe's mine," I said.

"Fine by me," Renji said. "I get the one with the bad hair."

"You're one to talk, octo-tail!" Zaku yelled.

"That leaves me with the only woman," Trisha said. "Then again, can she fight a ranged opponent?"

"Quit talking and get started," Kin yelled. "Orochimaru wants us to kill Sasuke, and if possible, Naruto."

"He's mine," Suigetsu said, pointing towards me. "I'll be done with him in a few minutes, tops."

"Bring it," I said. The Rin'negan took a lot of chakra out of me, and I just took a few soldier pills. Kira's doing the rest, though.

The other four had a barrier over their respected opponents as Suigetsu and I clashed swords.

"The 'Hero of the Mist' isn't looking so good, now are you?" Suigetsu said.

"Shut up," I said, but before I could stab him, he made a hole in himself like was made of water. "What?" I then got kicked in the face.

"Surprised?" he said from nowhere. "You should be. It's a bloodline passed through the many generations of Kiri Assassins. That was, until you came into the picture."

"I thought you'd be greatful after the Third Mizukage was killed." At that, I got punched from nowhere.

"Don't talk shit about my grandfather, bastard." My eyes widened. "Yes, I'm the Mizukage's grandson. During the Blood Hunts, my mother was one of the few who supported it, despite her persecution. We were one of the few bloodlines who guarded the Mizukage with their lives, and after Zabuza left, I was to take up his mantle...until you came into the picture. You and the ice bitch."

At that point, I saw the puddle spread into six different ones and reformed into clones.

"My mother was killed by Zabuza and his army of Bloodlines of the Mist, and you were one of the few who fought for what you believed was right! I was so angry that he killed her that I challenged him for the right of Mizukage, but I had to fight Haku...and I lost. Her bloodline was my clan's antithesis, and I was cast out of Kiri with others who supported his views. Then Orochimaru came and took me in, trained me in the arts of the Melting Assassin, and helped me with revenge on you and Zabuza."

"Then you're a fool."

"What?"

"Orochimaru collects kids with bloodlines in order to serve his purpose: To take over the Ninja World. You were tricked into thinking that you had to kill him in order to activate it's self-defense function on him."

"LIAR!" At that point, I knew what the real Suigetsu looked like. I then bashed the third clone to the right, making all the other clones reform into his being. "How'd you know?"

"Before I left Kiri, Zabuza handed me a scroll on its history on bloodlines. Haku's clan specialized in immediate Ice manipulation. The Kaguyas specialized in fighting with their bones. Your clan, however, is advanced Water manipulation to the point of turning into water yourself. It also had the weaknesses of all those clans, which yours is represented because you didn't have the reflection on the sun on you."

With that, he was pissed. "You got lucky, bastard, but knowing the weaknesses of the Kiri clans doesn't mean that you will win!" He then made handsigns. "**AQUATIC SUBMERGE!**" He then turned himself into a ball of water and shot towards me...if it wasn't for the fact that I had a secret as well.

"**FREEZE!**" I yelled, making the ball stop in place. Suigetsu, in shock, reformed.

"How did you do that?" Suigetsu asked me. "No one has the power to do that...unless..."

"That's right," I said. "I'm not from Kiri, but my mother's clan was from a disappearing island before it was destroyed. Uzu no Kuni. Spiral Island."

"Of course. You're from the Uzumaki clan, but how is it possible? Your clan died from my ancestors' hands!"

"Add that to your list of questions for Orochimaru." I then released my grip on him. "Now take your teammates and leave. We'll settle this in the Tournament Exam."

"You may have defeated me, but my teammates don't stop unless forced to." I blinked. "Zaku's bloodline lets him shoot wind out of his arms. Kin's specialty is ultra-sonic hearing. Mine is to turn into water. How can we leave without failing the mission?"

(End tune. Play "Hollow Encounter" from the Bleach OST)

I was about to retort until I felt a darkness erupt from Sasuke. Shit...

"Couldn't go up against a single Sound Nin, Dobe?" I heard him ask me.

"What's with him?" Suigetsu asked me.

"Now you know the reason why Orochimaru isn't to be trusted?" I asked him. "Earlier today, Sasuke got bitten by the Cursed Seal. Now he's on a bezerk warpath against anyone who gets in his way! Including me!"

Suigetsu panicked. "Zaku! Kin! Retreat immediately!"

"What's your problem?" Zaku asked him. "Can't you see I have the advantage?"

"So you're the team he sent against us," Sasuke said. "Well, we'll just have to see if you can stand up to me."

"Fall back!" I yelled. "Sasuke's gone mental!" Trisha, Renji, and I fell back.

"Take this!" he yelled. "**PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!**" He shot fireballs at Zaku, who blew them away without looking at what's within them: Shruiken.

Afterwards, he went behind Zaku and broke both arms with a sickening crack.

"What's going on?" Kin asked Suigetsu.

"We've been had, Kin," he replied. "Orochimaru sent us here to die by the Uchiha's hands."

"What?"

"**HADOU NUMBER 44: RESTRICT!**" Rukia yelled. Sasuke then fell with spirit ropes around him.

"What the hell did you do to me you bitch?" Sasuke asked her, still using the corrupted power.

"Saving your ass," Naruto said. "**HOLY FUUINJUTSU: CURSED SEAL HOLD!**" The seal stopped at that point. "**RETRACT!**" Then it went back into his shoulder. I didn't have enough energy in order to get rid of it. The only reason I was able to release Karin, Tayuya, and Anko was because they had their seals at a longer time period. This one was fresh and used from a different head. I sighed. "Guys, you can come out now."

(End tune)

Sure enough, Teams 9 and 10 came out of the bushes, with Ino punching me at first sight.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" she yelled.

"He saved him from killing us," Sakura said, carrying the now-released Sasuke. Ino was gaping. "As it turns out, Naruto's not the dead-last we thought he would be."

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Sakura?"

"She's grown up and learned to understand the pain of others. Including Naruto-kun's." At that point, everyone who wasn't there thought hell froze over at that moment.

I then noticed Suigetsu's team leave.

"This isn't over, Naruto Uzumaki," Suigetsu said. "One way or another, I will get my revenge."

"And I'll be waiting, Suigetsu no Nami," I replied. As they left, I took a breather. "Guy almost had me for a minute."

"Naruto-kun," Lee said, "who was that?"

"That, Lee, is the reprocussions of being a ninja." I then turned to Matsudo. "How are they?"

"Still sleeping," he said. "These guys have to be sound sleepers in order to miss this fight."

"Let me try Akito, Matsudo," Trisha said. We then saw her what looked like a kiss, but then she yelled, "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

(End Naruto's POV. Enter Andrew's POV)

I woke up at the sound of my angry girlfriend. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" I yelled, to their surprise. I then looked at the two arriving teams and the debris in the forest. "What did I miss?" Everyone facefaulted.

"Get out of the way," Rukia said, smirking. I then moved, fearing her wrath. "His dad did this when his world was still whole." She then leaped up and yelled, "GOOD MOOOOOORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo woke up with a reflex to move out of the way. "What the hell is up with you, Rukia? You acted like my dad for a second!"

"You slept through a minaturized war."

He noticed the debris, then his kimono. "That explains the smell of water and metal." Everyone facefaulted. Again.

"For those who have the two scrolls already," I said, "get to the tower. Does anyone have them?" Everyone, oddly, raised their hands. "Good. Now move. We're going to report to the Hokage about what happened here. And Naruto and Sakura?" Both of them stood at attention. "You need to inform Kakashi of Sasuke's condition as soon as you get there."

"Yes, Akito-san," they both said. Soon, everyone was leaving, and Anko arrived in front of the three of us.

"He's here, isn't he?" she asked us.

"Yeah," Trisha said, "and it looks like Naruto did quite a number on him."

"Bad news is that Sasuke has been branded with a Cursed Seal with a very different composition," I said. "Which confirms the fact that Orochimaru has a new partner who specializes in exploiting the darkness of the heart."

"You can sense the darkness even when you're asleep?" Tyler asked me. I nodded. "How?"

"The Vizard part of me knows."

"Can't we get Sasuke out of the preliminaries?" Anko asked us. "If he's got a new brand of seal, we need to get him out of there!"

"Easier said than done," Tyler said. "Like Akito said, the new seal is made from the darkness of Orochimaru's heart, which is now feeding on Sasuke's desire for revenge, making him go to Orochimaru at a faster rate."

"Naruto was able to make it subside," Trisha said, "but we need a seal specialist that get rid of the darkness."

"That's all I needed to know," Anko said. "Right now, we need to get to the tower and wait for the Hokage."

"Yes, Ma'am!" all three of us said. We then managed to get to the Forest Tower and waited in the Jounin beds.

If things are going to be different this time around, I need to prepare during the month-long break.

(To be continued...)


	13. Naruto Uzumaki vs Ichigo Kurosaki

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World arc.

Chapter 12: The Preliminary Round. Vizard vs Jinchuuriki!

(Enter Andrew's POV)

As it turned out, we only had three days until the Prelims started, which I had restless nights on after finding out about the new Cursed Seal (now known as the Darkness Eater Seal), I stood with the other Jounin while the Hokage was explaining that the Chuunin Exams were a replacement of actual warfare. Why it's hosted in Konoha was because of...I don't know. Something about the Five Kages drawing towns out of a hat. I wasn't really paying attention.

I kept noticing that Sasuke's seal was pulsing. What it was doing, I don't know, but Naruto used up a LOT of chakra in order to hold it back. I'm just glad Trisha's sister is in there in order to regulate the flow of his Chakra.

Sakura looked a little regretful when she saw Naruto, and she followed my orders without question as well. Trisha told me that Naruto explained everything about him to her, which realized that her parents were fools.

Ino was a bit confused about what happened. Sakura defending Naruto? To her, hell froze over. To me, it meant that her personality from the second part of the manga came out early, which I took in stride.

Hinata was informed by Naruto and Neji about Sakura, and was wondering if any Sasuke fangirls would get their head out of his ass. Now, she's helping her with Chakra control and, with Tenten's help, showed her the right points to assassinate a man.

However, when Hayate asked if anyone surrendered, Kabuto did, which I knew that he was bluffing about chakra exhaustion: His hand had the Heartless Emblem on it and his Cursed Seal was upgraded to the Darkness Eater.

Afterward, I stood with the Konoha Jounins (with Trisha and Tyler) and Toushiro went with me.

"Can I have a word?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

We then walked towards a secluded part and sat down.

"I'm assuming you know about our identities," he said.

"Yeah," I said. "What, are you going to erase my memory?"

"No, because you're vital to this world's existence." Tell me something I don't know. "However, I fear that Orochimaru came in contact with Gin and another user of Darkness."

"The Horned King. And Panther Caroso." I hadn't forgotten the guy who sent his pet Heartless to kill me. "Anything else, Toushiro?"

He glared. "It's Hitsuguya-taicho, and yes, there's one other thing: With the new seal out, we have no way of predicting Orochimaru's next move, and we need someone who has immersed themselves in both Light and Darkness in order to search him out. Ichigo is one of the few, but I don't see any other person."

"If it's any consolation, the Sound Jounin is Orochimaru in disguise, but you'll have to bide your time longer. If we make a move, Sasuke (the one with the new seal) reacts, and the Holy Retraction Fuuinjutsu isn't going to hold for long."

"That reminds me, where did your protege learn it?"

"I don't know. I wasn't his guardian at the time. I just taught him how to wield a blade...or three." He blinked. "Yeah, Naruto knows Santoryu. He just sticks with Nitoryu because we haven't found a third elemental blade."

"Weird thing is, his father knows it as well. He just sticks with using his Zanpaku-to and avoids Kurosaki-taichou senior."

"As in the new Third Division captain?" He nodded. "Oh Lord. And Minato's posing as a Kumo representative."

"Anything wrong with that?"

"Did Minato tell you about his last moments in his life?"

Toushiro slapped his forehead. "He wants to watch his son fight. That explains why he left early. Because he felt guilty for cursing his own kid's fate."

"I would, too, if it were my brother." Then it hit me. "God damn it. All this time hanging out in one of the worlds I dreamed in and I forgot about my own brother. Is he a student?"

"No, there's no record of anyone sharing your last name other than already-dead relatives in the Academy and Rukongai." Good. He's still alive.

"Thanks for the hope." I then went back to the stands to see that they haven't started, to my shock.

"You didn't miss much," Trisha said. "The board was malfunctioning, and Tyler's fixing it."

"That should do it," he said. "Thanks for the lift, Arnie."

"No problem," the monitor read. "And stop with the Arnold jokes."

After that, the first match (Sasuke Uchiha vs one of Kabuto's teammates) started. As it turns out, it ended the same as in the anime: Ending with a sickening crunch, killing him.

Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi: Shino won.

However, there was a change: Suigetsu no Nami vs Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba had lost, and nearly drowned if it wasn't for Kurenai's interference.

Hinata Hyuuga vs Rukia Kuchiki: That was a draw.

Renji Abarai vs Neji Hyuuga: Renji won due to the lack of tenketsus he had.

Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi: Same as the anime.

Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka: Here's how it went this time.

As they went down to the stand, Ino was certain she could win. Sakura, however, spent the last three nights training on more than just Chakra Control due to a request she made to Trisha last night.

(Flashback)

_"Tsuki-san," Sakura said, shyly._

_"Yes, Haruno-san?" Trisha said._

_"I've seen how you've trained Naruto, and I'm wondering if you could do the same to me."_

_Trisha looked at her with interest. "I can't train you for six years. I can, however, teach you a few jutsus and intense chakra control. But I'm not entirely sure if you've changed all the way."_

_"It's not because of beating Ino or impressing Sasuke. After Sasuke's actions, I...can't exactly say I'm proud to be his teammate."_

_"Go on."_

_"Since Naruto told me his story, I had a recent nightmare about what it was like in his shoes. I can't explain the sorrow I felt during it, so I want to protect him from anyone coming his way. Even if it's my own parents."_

_Trisha had blinked. "I know a few jutsu that are your forte, Sakura-san. However, you have to give up your dreams of chasing Sasuke after what happened today."_

_"Already done. Everyone else still looks at me like hell froze over."_

_"Right. Your training begins tomorrow morning. We'll use the arena here as training grounds."_

_"Yes, Tsuki-sensei." I was unintentionally eavesdropping and decided to be easy on her._

(End Flashback)

"What did you teach her?" I asked her.

"You'll see," she told me.

In the arena, Ino said, "What happened to you, Sakura? You look like you haven't bathed in a week."

"That's my little secret, Ino-pig," Sakura said.

"Either way, it's still not going to let you get Sasuke."

"Actually, you can have him."

That shocked even Konoha's Jounin Senseis.

"Is hell freezing over?" Asuma asked us.

"Quiet," Trisha said.

I will never understand women. Hayate was frozen. "Yo, ref!" I yelled, shocking him. "Start the match already."

"R-right." He then cleared his throat. "The match between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka begins...NOW!"

Ino then made the first punch, which Sakura dodged. Both of them were exchanging blocked blows before Sakura hit Ino in the chest with her palm.

Getting up, Ino asked Sakura, "What was that?"

"One of the reasons why I gave up on Sasuke," she replied. "I trained the remaining three days not only on my jutsu library, but on my control. Which is why that palm strike on your chest felt like a younger Tsunade's punch."

Kakashi (after leaving Sasuke in the hospital) was shocked. "She's learning Tsunade's style?" he asked us. "How?"

"One of the few I trained under was Tsunade," she said. "Unfortunately, the strength and healing was all I could teach her. She does, however, have her own bag of tricks."

Sakura then did hand-signs as Ino got up. "**GENJUTSU: SAKURA BLIZZARD JUTSU!**" Soon enough, Ino saw cherry blossoms falling, which felt like she was sliced by a whirlwind of leaves.

"**RELEASE!**" Ino yelled. She then noticed Sakura was missing. "Where did you go, forehead girl?" She then breathed in and found her behind her, which caught Sakura by surprise.

"I forgot," Sakura said. "Your clan were once psychics."

"We still are. Either way, it ends here."

"Why?"

"Look at your feet."

Ino had cut her own hair during the Genjutsu storm, and the chakra was attached to Sakura's legs. After that, it resembled the anime, even to the victor.

Gaara of the Sand vs Rock Lee: Lee went unconscious before he could unlock the gates.

Kankuro vs another one of Kabuto's teammates: Death by Karasu.

Temari vs Tenten: Same as anime, only more merciful.

Chouji vs Suigetsu: Suigetsu did the same thing he did with Kiba, only used a lot more mass.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Ichigo Kurosaki. I had smirked at that.

"Will Naruto and Ichigo please enter the arena?" Hayate asked them.

Naruto appeared through his Wind Body Flicker and Ichigo did the same with his Flash Step.

"Looks like I hadn't missed anything," I heard behind me. I turned to see...

"Namikaze-san?" I asked him.

"Yes, it's me." At that point, he took off his Kumo headband and released his transformation, shocking EVERYONE in the room.

"S...sensei?" Kakashi said. "I thought you were dead."

"I am, Kakashi," he said. "I'm just on a mission to catch a fugitive, but I couldn't help but see my son in battle against Isshin's kid."

"Unbelievable," Toushiro said. "I thought we agreed to keep your identity secret. Why show it now?"

"It is secret...except for the missing snake. Right now, I don't exactly care for the rules."

"That explains why you know him," Naruto said. "Still, why me?"

"My own dad's idea," Ichigo replied. "He wanted to test my darkness against yours, and Minato was one of the few who knew the Ninja World inside and out."

"So he wanted to see who was stronger?" Ichigo nodded. "Fine by me."

Ichigo then readied his Zanpaku-to.

"Fighters ready?" Hayate asked them. Both of them nodded. "Okay. BEGIN!"

(Play "Flashback" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation. Instrumental Loop.)

Hayate then leaped out of the way as both the Raijin and Zangetsu clashed. Both Naruto and Ichigo were going faster than the eyes could see, clashing blades (with Naruto alternating between Raijin and Mokujin) and fighting with their fists.

"**TATSUMAKI!**" Naruto yelled, using his blades to create a tornado.

"Too slow, gaki!" Ichigo yelled. "**HADOU NUMBER 4: BYAKURAI!**" A beam of white lightning almost struck Naruto.

Then it was back to the basics. "**THOUSAND KNIVES**" they both yelled. Kunai and Knives connected (cause they were from different worlds) and clashed, slashing most of them.

"**BANKAI!**" Ichigo yelled. His spirit energy invoked him in a white light, then it died down to reveal him in his Bankai uniform. "**Tensa Zangetsu**."

"Two can play at that game," Naruto said. "**RIN'NEGAN!**" His eyes turned ice-blue and he split into six. "**Six paths of Naruto. Set up!**"

Minato shook his head. "Looks like Kyuubi helped him out with that one."

"You knew about this?" I asked him.

"Knew it? I had to implement it. Once I heard my brother was raised by Madara, I was frustrated. Unfortunately, before I could act, Kyuubi was here through Madara's madness. The one request I made for her was to help unlock both sides of the Senju bloodline: The Fusion and the Paths."

"But why, sensei?" Kakashi asked him.

"In order to save his brother," Trisha said. "He knew that the Fusion alone wouldn't help Naruto, so he had tried to communicate with a nice demon...which is a rarity...but got a demon tainted by the very thing it created instead. Sealing it was the only option he had left, and he didn't want it."

Minato looked at Trisha in shock, then knew. "You're her sister, right?"

"Yes. And I helped raise Naruto in your absence."

"Then welcome to the family." She was shocked. "I have a contract for your kind stashed in the basement collecting dust. I think you and your friend can sign it during the break."

"Thank you, Namikaze-san."

During the battle, both Naruto (all six of him) and Ichigo were tired.

"Not bad, gaki," Ichigo said. "But we should take the final step."

"Agreed," the original Naruto said. "**PATHS RETURN.**" The other five Narutos disappeared, then Naruto got ready for his demonic charge. "Ready when you are, Guardian."

Ichigo smirked, then said, "Alright, Malestorm. But can you handle it?"

"Bring it."

(End tune.)

Naruto used his meditation to draw on Kyuubi's power while Ichigo used his inner Hollow to create his mask.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Kakashi asked his sensei.

"And interfere?" Minato said. "If you haven't noticed, the seal was adjusted to keep Kira in bay and appear in the real world with half her power. Naruto has no risk of her breaking free."

"It's Ichigo that I'm worried about," Rukia said. "His Vizard form lasts for only eleven seconds."

"Not anymore," I said, shocking the Soul Reapers. "The Hollow has sensed the higher power, so he's giving Ichigo an unlimited time frame. Heck, Shadow Blade's feeling it as well."

"Let's finish this," Naruto said.

"Agreed," Ichigo said. "DON'T HOLD BACK!"

"I WON'T!" Both of them reeled in for one last blow, which shook the whole room.

After the blow, it was unclear who won the fight...except when we heard a mask break.

Both of them went back to normal and were panting. Ichigo's blade returned to its Shikai.

"I forfeit," Ichigo said, to our surprise. "I'm out of energy to continue this fight, and I can see that this guy has plenty of it to spare."

Hayate nodded. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Soon enough all nine winners (minus Sasuke) came down to the arena.

"All eight of you have made it to the final exam," Sarutobi said. "Since Sasuke isn't here, Kakashi will choose his number for him."

Kakashi reached in and chose the number. "He has 2."

Shino reached in. "Three," he said.

Shikamaru reached in. "Six," he said.

Renji reached in. "Seven," he said.

"Five," Temari said.

"Four," Kankuro said, in fear.

"Nine," Suigetsu said.

"Eight," Gaara said.

"That leaves me up against Sasuke," Naruto said.

"That takes care of the match-ups," Sarutobi said. "Now, during the matches you should know that not all of you will become Chuunin. Only those who have certain qualities will. So train on everything during the month-long break, and...don't die beforehand." He added that last part to Naruto. "Good night, and good luck."

After that, everyone had left to do their own thing. I, myself, wanted to oversee Naruto's training, but a part of me knew that something was going to go wrong. Soon enough, everyone got word of Sasuke's match against Naruto and are already placing bets through prejudice instead of skill.

Dumbasses.

Anyways, I needed to train myself for the invasion, but I couldn't help but feel a little left out. I mean, Naruto's got his family back together and I'm considered the extra wheel. But I knew that Minato had to return and I had to leave. I'm just pissed at myself for no reason.

With that, I had made my way to the nearest bar, which was the Jounin bar, weird enough. "Barkeep," I said. "I'll have a coke."

"Make it two," I heard. Trisha was sitting beside me, to my surprise. "On my tab."

"Coming right up," he said.

As he was ready, I asked her, "How did you find me?"

"You didn't think you could outwit me?" I stared. "I signed the Fourth's lost contract and used their summon to smell you out."

"I just feel like shit," I said. "After I finish this place, I'm going to leave everyone I befriended behind."

"And?"

I sighed. "I'm going to look for my own brother."

"He's alive?"

"According to Toushiro. Doesn't know where he is, but I'm going to find out even if it kills me."

"Let me help you, then."

"You're not staying?"

"They know I'm not from this world, and respect my decision to follow you. Tyler's going to be joining us as well, so we're going to need some oil for his robot. He's never really had any connections here, other than the women he tried to sleep with, so he's going to expand his horizons by joining us."

"Still, knowing that Naruto's facing Sasuke in the Chuunin Exam makes me worry."

"About that, Jiraiya's in town again. Plus Naruto already knows Hiraishin, so he's learning how to summon toads and water-walking."

"And Kakashi's teaching Sasuke the Chidori due to the council's blackmail." I then slumped. "Is there any way to fix this upside-down world after sealing it?"

"Yes, but I doubt we'll be needed. Your brother needs you more than this world does, and we need a lead on his location."

"Which reminds me, I'm thinking of borrowing Tyler's Terminator in order to grid the entire sea of stars."

"Impossible," we heard right next to us. Tyler sat there, drinking sake. "I haven't got the updated software yet."

I then noticed his robot drinking regular beer.

"Now I'm expecting it to say 'Bite my shiny metal ass.'"

"How did you get it to use alcohol as fuel?" Trisha asked him.

"One of Bender's spare parts."

"Oh yeah. Brannigan tried to mount me like he did Leela, and I kicked his ass because of it."

"Another reason to hate guys like him," I said.

"Getting even's one thing," Tyler said, "getting angry over a guy's habits is another. Then again, we do know that some people can take drastic measures to do it."

"Panther," I said.

"On my Termination list now that I know he's mortal. I don't understand the story, but attempted rape and murder is good enough for me."

"We'd better get ready for the next month," Trisha said. "I've been feeling upset winds all night."

"That reminds me," Tyler said. He then got out a light-green blade. "I found this my first day here. My Japanese is a little rusty, but it's called the Kazejin."

"Where did you get it?" I asked him.

"When I was spying in Otogakure. I need a way to defend myself when my robot buddy's not around."

"Right." I then drank my coke. "To the next month then."

Both of them nodded.

This was going to be a LONG month.

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Toushiro Hitsuguya.  
Species: Soul Reaper.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Over 200 but looks 15...and as short as Edward Elric.  
Title: Captain of the Tenth Division.  
Zanpaku-to: Hyorinmaru.  
Profile: Although his past is unknown, Toushiro was known as the Prodigy of the Soul Reaper academy and made his way as the Tenth Division captain in a few months. He was also vital in the war against Aizen by informing Ichigo and his friends of Aizen's weakness (the Art of the Blind Samurai), which was difficult for them to master, but performed excellently in order to break his blade. Still works as the Tenth Division captain, but now teams up with Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Minato in order to stop Gin from destroying the Ninja World.

(End Bio)

The next day, I went into the Namikaze garden, waiting for the others. Tyler to defend himself, Naruto to train, and myself to learn the full extent of my powers and heart.

"**Give them time,**" Terra said. "**It's still early in the morning, and Jiraiya's not going to be here anyways.**" Easy for you to say. With Sasuke having a seal that can kill him faster than the Cursed Seal, it's a little unnerving. "**You never liked him since he joined Akatsuki in Itachi's place.**" I know. Still, I want to get rid of his eyes. Not kill him. "**Okay, now you're thinking morbid thoughts.**" Can't be helped. My time here is morbid enough to cut a knife through.

Besides which, you've seen me watch video walkthroughs of Birth By Sleep, right? "**No, but I did see Crisis Core. That Zack character looks like me, but he doesn't sound like me. Is that a quirk for Nomura?**" Yes. Sora got his looks from the main protagonist from The Bouncer, which in turn got Neku's looks. "**With that said, I'll never understand God.**" Quiet. She's here.

"Talking to Shadow Blade again?" she asked me.

"He prefers the name Terra," I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy. "The one from Birth By Sleep."

That was a shocker. "He's THAT Terra? And he's not telling you to seek Darkness?"

"**Don't compare me to what's left of my body,**" Terra said.

"He takes that as an insult," I said.

"Oh. Well, I told Kushina, Minato, Ichigo, Rukia, Yamato, and Haku to meet us here for Naruto's training, and I'm getting a couple friends of mine to help Tyler and you out with sword fighting."

"Within a month?"

"Yes, and through the Shadow Clone training."

Soon enough, everyone mentioned (except for the friends) and Jiraiya came in the garden.

"Well, we're here," Tyler said. "Now where are the friends you mentioned from your very first mission?"

"They'll be here, because they owe me and my boss a favor."

That's when a demonic portal opened, revealing three guys with silver hair (not from Square Enix) with blades and revolvers. One of them had a cast. I had recognized them through the fandom of Sparda.

"I can understand Dante and Nero," I said, "but VERGIL? Of all people? He lusts for power!"

I then went face-to-face with Yamato (Vergil's Sword) and he said, "That was the insane me from the tower. I'm now a demon hunter trying to keep Dante under control."

I blinked. "You do sound like the Quantum Ranger."

"You have no idea how much we hate these jokes," Nero said, surprising Ichigo.

"Why do you sound just like me?" Ichigo asked him.

"I should ask you the same question!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Dante yelled. "We came here to train the guys, not kill them. Besides, don't you know a technique that slows a month's time to four years?"

"Yes," Trisha said, "and the Shadow Clone training as well. Plus, Orochi's nearby."

"I can sense him as well," Vergil said. "Smells like snake. A really bad one, too."

"That would be Orochimaru," I told him. "AKA, Orochi's catalyst. As it turns out, all of us are after the same target."

"He keeps evading us," Minato said, "and he's got eyes and ears through the ROOT ANBU. I should know. I've been Hokage for a few years before I died."

"No kidding," Dante said. "You don't feel like the living. Neither does the other three."

"We used to be at one point," Toushiro said, "but we had to adjust to the life of squad captains and lieutenants in order to manage things."

Dante gave Toushiro a look. "If you weren't dead, I'd mistake you as Vergil's kid."

"What are you implying?" Vergil asked Dante.

"Both of you have the same cold attitude."

"I hope that's not a pun," Toushiro said.

"Just one question," Yamato said. "You guys are demons?"

"Half-demons," Nero said. "Dante and Vergil are the sons of Sparda. I just have his blood running through my veins."

"I know," I said. "Sparda wasn't exactly a stereotypical demon. He's more like Hellboy, only with horns intact."

"Speaking of which," Vergil said, "why do I sense demon blood in this kid's veins?" He was pointing at Naruto.

"That would be my fault," Minato said. "I had to save the village by sacrificing myself in order to seal Kyuubi within him, and now he has a damned life because of it."

"For the last time, Dad," Naruto said, "I forgive you. Besides, I'm not going to use the Rin'negan on Sasuke. Madara, however, has no such luck."

"Don't forget Orochimaru," Kushina said. "I still haven't forgiven him for taking my daughters and using them for his own gain."

"That settles it," Nero said. "Guys, we're going after Orochimaru."

"Is it because Credo did the same thing to Kyrie?" Dante asked Nero.

"After the fall of the Order of the Sword, I vowed not to let anyone else fall into the same fate she did."

"Understood," Vergil said, to my surprise. "Arkham had used me and Dante against each other in order to take the power of Sparda for himself. If someone does the same thing for a bloodline, count me in."

"Looks like I have to tell Trish and Lady that we're staying for a bit longer," Dante said.

"Alright," Trisha said. "Everyone, this will be a bumpy ride." She then did some demonic chanting, then yelled, "**CHRONO STYLE: TRAINING DIMENSION WORLD!**" Soon, everyone in the area felt like they're being sucked into a vortex...and into a garden of fantasy.

"It's beautiful," Haku said.

"Looks like the aftermath of what Kira and I did to my mindscape," Naruto said, "only with a mansion instead of a cottage."

"Sis really outdid herself," we heard. Kira was standing next to Naruto, much to our surprise. Minato and Kushina were flinching and Yamato was angry, but Tyler and I held him back. "Relax. I'm not going to kill you all. And Uzumaki-san," she said, turning to Kushina, "I'm sorry for what I did to your husband. Actually, I was expecting him to summon me through the Kitsune contract he made, but Madara found me first."

"I don't hold a grudge if you turned into a mindless killing machine through a third party," Kushina said, "although Yamato here thinks differently."

"LET ME GO!" Yamato said, using his angry face.

"Not until you promise not to kill Kira," I yelled. "If you kill her, Naruto dies. Think about that."

Yamato calmed down, took a few deep breaths, then said, "Okay. I won't. Besides, I wouldn't have any heir to use my techniques with."

"That, and Tsunade would be pissed that you killed her only living relative." Everyone (except for me) looked at Trisha, then at Minato.

"It's true," Minato said. "I'm Tsunade's true son. After what would've been my father passed away, I was born nine months after the funeral."

"However," Tyler said, "I checked the DNA results of Minato's corpse after I got here. As it turns out, his DNA matches Tsunade's...but not Dan's. After more research, Minato's father is in this dimension."

Soon enough, I noticed Jiraiya was inching away. "Geez, Ero-Sennin. How could you leave your grandson in an ungreatful village for six years?" I asked him.

Jiraiya froze, and Trisha was dumbfounded.

He then explained, "After Dan's funeral, Tsunade had lost it. Orochimaru was training with Sarutobi at the time, so I was the only one who could help. I had to tell you, I was jealous of Dan, but I knew never to disrespect the dead. Plus she was drunk...and horny at the time. It just pains me to remember the aftermath." He said that last part with a wince, one which all the males knew too well. "Nine months later, we had twins, but the hospital was burning to the ground, but we could only save Minato. Nagato was taken by Madara before I could get there. I couldn't bear to see myself in Konoha after that, so I asked Sarutobi for a leave of absence."

"At least we know one thing," I said. "Jiraiya's not a virgin." Everyone had facefaulted at the time.

After we stopped Kushina from killing Jiraiya, we then started to train ourselves through the multiple Shadow Clones. Vergil was training Tyler in secret while I got Dante and Nero.

"Don't lose your temper," Dante said. "It makes you vulnerable to your enemies."

"You're one to talk," I said.

"Think fast!" Nero yelled. He had used his revolver.

"**REFLECT!**" A barrier appeared around me, driving it right back to them.

"Nice one," Dante said, "but not good enough." Rebellion and Heaven's Tiger clashed, and I felt Nero closing in on me, so I had activated a second Keyblade (Earth's Tiger) to block him.

"You can wield two blades," Nero said.

"He can wield them, kid," Dante said, "but can he master them?"

"Stop mocking me!" I yelled. "**DOUBLE TIGER FANG!**" A wave of black and white slashed both of them.

Dante was smiling. "Looks like we can go to the next step. Summon all your avatars."

"What for?"

"You'll see."

I then swiped all five tattoos with blood. "**AVATAR SUMMONING!**" All six of them appeared, much to their surprise.

"What?" Terra said. "Can't a veteran Keyblade Master join in on the action?"

"I'm just surprised you're sane," Lionheart said.

"You try fighting someone who's in control of your body most of the time."

"Dare I ask why two of the descendants of Sparda are in here right now?" Rook asked me.

"Better yet," Seeker said, "where is here?"

"Explanations later," Nero said. "Right now, we need to train all seven of you in order to face the incoming threat."

"Great," Hydroknight said. "More demons to train us."

"It's not that bad," Lionheart said. "It gives me an idea of what we're up against after the session."

"Says the tiger who's in love with one," Starforce said. "I'm still wondering why she didn't glomp him then and there."

"Can you guys stop bickering?" Rook asked them. "We need to work together in order to stop the new Heartless Army."

"Right," everyone said.

"This is going to be a LONG four weeks," I said.

"Literally or Figuratively?" Terra asked me.

"Both."

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Dante of Sparda.  
Species: Human/Devil Hybrid.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 24.  
Profile: The most well-known son of Sparda, Dante runs a demon-hunting store known as Devil May Cry. First living like a human, then in tune with his devil heritage, Dante was last seen roaming the Demon World looking for Vergil. Trisha, on her first mission, offered to help him out. However, the long-dead Arkham had seized control of Vergil, and both Dante and Trisha freed him. He still runs Devil May Cry, but with Vergil, Nero, Trish (different character), and Lady alongside him.  
First Appearance: Devil May Cry (PS2)

Vergil of Sparda.  
Species: Human/Devil Hybrid.  
Age: 24.  
Profile: Dante's twin brother, and the serious one of the two. Vergil had accepted his birthright after his mother died and forced Dante with that power. Now he, alongside Dante, are known as the Sparda Duo of Devil May Cry. His lust for power has been replaced with annoyance of his brother's antics.  
First Appearance: Devil May Cry (PS2)

Nero of Sparda.  
Species: Human/Devil Hybrid.  
Age: 18.  
Profile: Once a knight of the Order of the Sword, Nero served his leader with a bit of disdain towards his fellow knights. After meeting Dante and Kyrie's kidnapping, he followed the order of killing Dante, only for Yamato (the sword) to choose him in Vergil's absence. Now wielding Red Queen (his sword), Blue Rose (his revolver), and his Devil Bringer, Nero vows to make sure what happened to Kyrie doesn't happen to anyone else.  
First Appearance: Devil May Cry 4 (PS3/Xbox360)

(Exit Bio)


	14. Grudge Match 1: Whirlpool vs Wave

Persona Task Force: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World Arc.

Chapter Thirteen: The Beginning of the Chuunin Exams. The Waterboy vs the Whirlpool!

(Enter Andrew's POV)

After the month-long (four years in the dimension) training of the Avatars and myself, I then found myself with the other Jounin while Zabuza, Sarutobi, and Orochimaru are in the Kage box. Gaara, Suigetsu, Renji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and Shino were there, but Sasuke was late and Naruto wanted to make a dramatic entrance at the last second.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked me. I was sitting in front of her at the time.

"He wants to make a dramatic entrance," I said. "Just be patient."

"I hope he's okay."

"He'll be fine," Trisha said, who sat beside me. "We just had a few extra teachers to help." How she let Fox and wolf's teams into the dimension, I'll never know.

Everyone was here to see the first match and those who supported Sasuke were expecting him to win against "the Demon Brat"...or they would've had Vergil not threatened to spill their guts in front of their children.

That's when we heard it. A portal from the inner dimension opened near the exam gates. Naruto, expecting the jeers of the villagers, wore a trench coat and chains.

"Where have you been?" Shikamaru asked him. "It was a drag trying to warn you of the lynch mob when you and the mansion disappeared." Yeah, Shikamaru knew about Kyuubi during the month. And was grateful for it.

(Flashback. This morning)

_I was walking towards the arena when I was being tailed by a shadow._

_"You don't have to do that, Shikamaru," I said. "You need to save chakra for your match."_

_Shikamaru came out of the shadows. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions, considering you're Naruto's brother figure."_

_"If you have questions about Naruto's past, ask him."_

_"I already know." I looked at him at shock. "My dad holds Naruto in high regards, and so does Ino's and Chouji's, and I felt that I should as well, considering his condition."_

_I had just sighed. "Was it that easy?"_

_"The date of Naruto's birth and the date of the Kyuubi attack made the connection, plus the beatings Naruto got during the sixth festival made it a little obvious. I hadn't told anyone of it, other than Naruto himself during the Genin exams."_

_"Then you need to train harder to protect him from Danzo, and I know it's troublesome, but I learned this during my travels: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. The training's not going to kill you, but it will make you stronger."_

_"That's a troublesome piece of advice. Then again, seeing Sakura change, means I have to train after the exams."_

_"Well, Matsudo does mind training all the time, so he'll possibly teach you some strategies. Watch out for the Terminator, though. And ask Asuma to train you with Trench Knives after you make Chuunin. You'll need them."_

_"Understood. I'll see you after the exams." He then used the shadow to warp himself to the arena, much to my surprise. Must have been a Nara sealed technique._

(End Flashback)

"Thanks for the help, Shikamaru," Naruto said, "but I had some extra teachers who can kill them with one strike in the right area." He then took off his trenchcoat and threw it to the side, making it crack. He was then seen in a navy blue jumpsuit with the Uzumaki symbol on the back and the insignias of both Star Fox and Star Wolf on each arm.

That's when Genma cleared his throat. "We're still waiting for Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto," he said.

"If he's training with Kakashi, put him in the last match. Don't disqualify him for taking Kakashi's example. For now, I have a score to settle with Waterboy here." He was motioning to Suigetsu. "That is...if the Hokage has no objections."

Sarutobi sighed. "Sasuke and Naruto will have their fight after Renji and Gaara. Right now, Suigetsu of Nami and Naruto Uzumaki will fight for the first match."

"Good luck, man," Shikamaru said. "You'll need it." He and Shino left the arena with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro following.

(End Andrew's POV. Enter Naruto's POV.)

"I'm just surprised the Hokage went with your decision, Uzu-teme," Suigetsu said.

"I know Konoha better than you do," I replied, "and they want me to die by his hands. Not yours. Besides, we need to settle that feud of ours after I left Nami. And you'll pay for giving two of my friends hypothermia!"

"Not my fault that dog boy wasn't smart enough to give up. And the chubby guy wasn't exactly easy to break, but he ate every thirty seconds."

"If you two are done bickering," Zabuza yelled, "start the match already!"

"Will do, Mizukage-sama," I said.

"After I'm done with Uzu-teme," Suigetsu said, "I'm taking your sword." I had growled.

"The match between Suigetsu of Nami and Naruto Uzumaki will commence," Genma said. "Are both fighters ready?" Both of us nodded. "BEGIN!"

(Play "Strong and Swift" from the Naruto OST)

As Suigetsu turned into a water ball, I held my hand out, but he hit me from behind.

"You split as soon as I was distracted by Zabuza," I said.

"You got that right," he said. "Your water-manipulation bloodline ends here in this arena."

"Fat chance, waterboy. I'm the one who's facing Sasuke. Not you."

"I'm not that cocky, asshole." He then split into multiple puddles and reformed into a hundred clones. Surprising for a Sound Genin. "I know what you're thinking, and it's not through Chakra. I drank fifty gallons of water beforehand."

"And you don't feel the need to pee?"

"I am water, and water is me. There's no need for excrement. Now PERISH, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" As his clones charged, I then felt the Raijin pulse as he got closer. The fool.

"You just made your death sentence closer, you idiot." At that point, I unsheathed the Raijin. "**THUNDER DRAGON, REAWAKEN FROM THY DEMISE AND HELP THEE STRIKE THY OPPONENT!**"

(End tune. Play "Domine Kira" from Death Note.)

(Elsewhere...)

"AAGH!" Pein yelled.

"What is it?" Konan asked him.

"The Thunder Dragon. It's back!"

"WHAT?" Madara yelled. "I thought it was gone!"

"What did I tell you," the red-robed figure said. "The dragons don't die permanently. Pein's not strong enough to handle all of them at once."

"Then who is?"

"The one who has both forms of the Senju Blood."

"Impossible!" Konan said. "There's no way that anyone could fuse their affinities and have the Rin'negan at the same time!"

"It's not impossible," Pein said. "My brother...MADARA!"

"Oh shit," Madara said. "What is it?"

"You didn't tell me my brother faced the Kyuubi! And sealed it within my nephew!"

"Your brother died after the fire," Madara said, panicking. "You don't have a nephew, and he's not cursed with Kyuubi."

"Wrong, Madara," they heard. Minato had came from a paper door. "Nice to finally see you again, Nagato."

"Minato? You're alive?" Pein asked him.

"I was...until your boss sent Kyuubi after Konoha."

"Madara, you did this?" Konan said.

"Yes, and I'd do it again if it wasn't for my weakening power!"

"Minato, tell me. What should I do to make it up to you?" Pein asked him.

"Help my son grow. Leave this damned place and your hypocritical boss behind. That goes for you as well, Cousin Konan."

"But what about..."

"We'll deal with Madara when the time comes. Right now, I'm after the guy in the red cloak."

The red-cloaked man laughed. "You're pretty perceptive as the new Ninth-Division captain." The cloak then fell to reveal Gin Ichimaru. "Then again, you've got a lot to live up for to catch up to Tousen. I work for a new boss now. One that will shape the universe in his image, and I'll be after your head as well as Isshin's for forcing me into going to the deepest pits of hell." He then turned to Madara. "Let's go, Madara. They've found us out."

Madara growled. "You'll pay for this. All of you. My dream of taking over this world will bear fruit, and not even your son can stop me. Farewell, traitors." He then went through the Hell Portal with Gin.

"Better tell the others that Madara's out of the picture," Pein said.

"Not quite," Minato said. "There's still the invasion of Konoha, and Orochimaru's behind it."

"That's where I come in," they heard someone say. Itachi had appeared. "In secret, I've been monitoring Madara's movements, although his contact with a former Division captain eluded it."

"Not exactly the best timing, Itachi-kun," Konan said.

"I know, and I told the others that Madara betrayed us for more power. Right now, we need to free the Earth Dragon and return it to its brethren."

"Then we've no time to waste," Minato said. "I just hope they haven't started without us."

"And Minato," Pein said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm...sorry."

"You're going to have to explain it to the Hokage. Not me. But I forgive you."

"How's Kushina-chan?" Konan asked him.

"She's fine, although she misses the matchmaker who brought us together."

At that, they went to the lab.

(Back at the Stadium. Naruto's POV)

(End tune. Play "Vs. Death Metal" from the No More Heroes OST)

As the thunderstorm brewed, the Raijin released the dormant dragon from its slumber.

_Thank you for releasing me,_ it said, _although I hoped it wouldn't be in a trivial manner._

Suigetsu was in shock. Everyone was surprised. The naysayers had their jaws dropping.

"It's not trivial once you meet both the Nature Dragon and the Mist Dragon," Naruto said. "Now I need you to leave before Kumo puts you on sale."

_Again, thank you, Naruto-sama._ It then left for the skies.

"What the hell was that?" Suigetsu asked me.

"That is none of your concern," I said. "However, it did help me out with a new technique." I then used the handsigns Kakashi showed me on our way back from Nami Island. "Time to meet your end, Suigetsu of Nami. Had things been different, we could have been friends. **RAIKIRI!**" I then charged into the real Suigetsu and stunned him. Not killed him, but stunned him enough to knock him unconscious.

Genma was surprised, but shook it off. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd, grudgingly, cheered. They did want to see me get beaten by Sasuke.

(End tune.)

(End Naruto's POV. Enter Andrew's POV)

"That was the Thunder Dragon?" Kotetsu asked me.

"Yeah," I said, "and Naruto just developed his affinity for lightning."

"Knowing that the Six Dragons exist," Izumo said, "I might have to apply him for Chuunin rank."

"We might have to keep it secret from the Council's eyes," Kotetsu said. "They want his head on a pike and his insides fed to the wolves. Hokage only?"

"Agreed."

"I'm just surprised that you two don't have a grudge against him," I said.

"We don't," Izumo said. "We were on the borderline of not caring, but we couldn't help but feel sad for the guy."

"Still, he was trained well," Kotetsu said, "and his clones would make great distractions for tactical retreats, and they're good for all terrain. I'm going to go with Chuunin rank as well."

"Nice talking to you guys," I said. "Make sure to write the clone tactics in your report." Both of them nodded and body flickered. I then sat back with Trisha.

"What was that about?" Trisha asked me.

"Since one of the judges died, I had to fill in his place. I told him about Naruto's title in the Iwa Bingo Books, and they were surprised. Tactics are an important part of being a Chuunin, it turns out."

"Will Kankuro and Shino please enter the arena?" Genma asked them.

"I forefeit," Kankuro said.

"Then Shino advances to the next round. Will Shikamaru and Temari enter the ring?"

That match was the same as the anime, which got him Chuunin level as well. Renji vs Gaara, however...

"I forfeit," Gaara said, much to Renji's surprise. "I can't exactly face him with my sand not working for me."

"Winner is Renji Abarai. Now, will Naruto Uzumaki enter the arena?"

Naruto entered, much to the villagers' delight. Sasuke still wasn't there.

"If Sasuke doesn't appear in the next minute," Genma said, "he'll be disqualified."

Luckily for Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke arrived through Body Flicker.

"Sorry we're late," Kakashi said. "I had to take a trip to the lavatory and..."

"We know," Genma said. "Just be glad Naruto put his fight with Sasuke last, although you should have been here for the light show."

"Spare me the details," Sasuke said. "I just want to fight Naruto and show him that the Uchihas are superior to his clan."

"Don't be so sure, Sasuke," Naruto said. "Water beats fire every time."

Sasuke growled, but got into his stance. Naruto did likewise.

"The match between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha will commence. Are both fighters ready?"

"I've been ready even before this part," Sasuke said. "The dobe's been a coward during those times."

"You make it seem like I've got something to hide," Naruto said. "Let's up the ante a little. We fight with no bloodlines activated. If either mine or yours show itself through accident or intention, you lose the bet. If you win, you get to say that you're superior to me in every way. If I win, I reveal the truth."

"What truth?"

"The truth about the so-called loyal Uchihas." At that, the crowd started booing at him.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "You all have been blind from it for so long that you've even forsaken the legacy of Konoha, who happens to be the very same boy you've beaten for six years with a destiny he couldn't control! If I was Hokage and I saw it coming, I would've let Kyuubi destroy this village if you'd treat any member of my family like shit! You all have no right to judge people because of how they were brought up. Especially since the boy Sasuke is facing happens to be the direct descendant of the Fourth himself!" At that, everyone shut up.

"It's true," Sarutobi said. "Naruto is the Fourth's son. He couldn't ask for any of your children to carry the burden he did because of his position. However, as soon as the Fourth died, you turned your back on him, me, and the village itself by destroying any chance of Naruto having a happy childhood and friends his age. I hope you're proud of yourselves."

Soon enough, everyone felt bad. The genin (Kiba, Ino, Tenten, and Lee) were shocked.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Kiba asked me.

"Because if they did, how would you have reacted?" I replied. "Bad enough he's got Kyuubi in him, but with the Fourth's reputation in Iwa, well...fill in the blanks."

Genma sighed. "Due to the circumstances of certain secrets, Naruto Uzumaki will be now known as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Fourth's son or not," Sasuke said, "I will prove that I'm superior to you."

"Try it," Naruto said. "It'll be like the fight between Madara and the First Hokage, only the winner is undecided until then."

"Both fighters ready?" Genma asked them. They both nodded. "Okay...BEGIN!"

To be continued...

(Angst outro (for all arcs): Zetsubou Billy by Maximum the Hormone from Death Note).

_Towa ni utsu kono ichi peeji Hakanai senpou sono me ni Aigan sezu mo hou ni aku tsunagou rou e_

_Nooto ni moudoku bonnou ni osore idaku Oouso no mousou ni yodare ga taemanaku_

_Sabaki hanzai toukatsu to hozaku Dare ga dakaisaku nado wakaru?_

_Menzai no waarudo Seisai no waado_

_Eru netsu masa ni "DEATH PIRATES"  
Aganau houritsu geemu_

_Zetsubou za birii iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Zetsubou za birii iza rinri Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain_

_Tomerarenai Eraser Rain_


	15. Grudge Match 2: Whirlpool vs Copycat

Persona Task Force: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World Arc.

Chapter 13, Part 2: Senju vs Uchiha! The Invasion Begins!

(Enter Naruto's POV)

After Grampa Saru's declaration, everyone had a change of heart. Everyone, except for Sasuke.

"Fourth's son or not," he said, "I'm going to prove to you that my clan is superior."

"Don't be so sure, Sasuke," I told him. "Remember, no bloodlines or else the cat's out of the bag for your clan."

"Whatever secrets we have, dobe, won't matter because I'm here to kick your ass."

"The match between Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha will begin in a few moments," Genma said. "Are both fighters ready?" Both of us nodded. The tension and anger between our clans was so thick, you can cut it with a knife, and the two surviving heirs are facing each other. I saw hatred in Sasuke's eyes, but he didn't see the sorrow I had for him falling so far into the darkness. "Okay...BEGIN!" He then leaped out of the way, with Sasuke using pure speed to confuse me.

(Play "Naruto vs Sasuke" from the Naruto OST)

"What's wrong, dobe?" he asked me. "Can't keep up? Just give up. Madara had killed the First Hokage, and now I'm killing you for getting in the way of my destiny as an avenger."

As he drew the punch, I then blocked it, much to his surprise.

"My dad's the Yellow Flash, jackass," I said. "And I don't speak ill of the dead. Especially my great-grandfather, whose grave your clan soiled on!" I then punched him in the stomach, knocking him down.

He got back up and used the same tactic, which I knew he was going to do.

"Too slow, Uchiha!" I then lifted him up and used an improvisation of Lee's move (hope he forgives me) in order to knock him down. "**FOX LOTUS! RED FIRE!**" He then went down to the ground in a crater, and he got up, but not before feeling the burn on his chest.

"The hell was that?"

"That, Sasuke, was the result of my curse." My foot had been on fire during the speed intake. "When the Fourth created the seal, he wanted me to use Kyuubi's power to protect Konoha. This is the result between training with Gai Maito and the Kyuubi's power: The Fox Lotus. The pain you felt was it's first stage: the Red Fire." I then looked at Lee and nodded, which he gave me a thumbs up on. "And no, you can't copy it. It requires someone like me in order to fully execute it's full power."

"Again, demon or not, I will defeat you." He then activated his Sharingan, which turned out to have three tomoes instead of the usual two.

"Did you not pay attention? I said NO BLOODLINES!" I had attempted to punch him, but he blocked my assault.

"Just because your clan doesn't have a bloodline doesn't mean I have to play by your rules."

"I really didn't want to do this, but since your pride will lead you to your downfall, I've no choice but to show mine." I then stood up, then faced Sasuke with ice-blue eyes, much to his shock.

"How is that even possible?"

"It's the result of demonic intervention mixed with the Senju bloodline. The Rin'negan. AKA, the Six Paths of Senju." At that point, the other five versions of myself showed up and knocked him back until falling on his butt. "There are five versions of elemental chakra, but the sixth path is just pure, untapped chakra. Me, I'm that type of Chakra."

"Naruto of Fire," the red-haired one said.

"Naruto of Water," the blue-haired one said.

"Naruto of Wind," the green-haired one said.

"Naruto of Earth," the brown-haired one said.

"Naruto of Lightning," the purple-haired one said.

All six of us got into position. "Six of us against one Uchiha," I said. "Who would win?"

"The Uchiha," he said, still stubborn as a mule. "because he'll copy all of your techniques."

"Wind. Earth." Both of them looked at me. "Fuse and hold him down." Wind and Earth turned into Sand and used the remains from Gaara's attack in order to hold him. "Now, answer me this: Why did Itachi kill the clan?"

"In order to test his limits of his Sharingan," he said.

"WRONG!" I had slapped him. "It was because of a conspiracy between Danzo and your father to strengthen the ROOT in order to overthrow the Hokage and place Danzo as the Fifth, and you were the bargaining chip to do it."

"LIAR!" I had slapped him again.

"I don't lie. Itachi killed those who supported the idea, but the other half got killed by an Uchiha thought to be long-dead. Who was it? The founder himself!" Everyone gasped at that. "He had slain your mother and the rest of your clan while in Itachi's guise and mind-raped you in order to think Itachi did it. How long were you in the mindscape?"

"Seventy-two hours."

"Precisely. No one with a newly-made Magenkyou could let you stay in there that long. They had to have years of experience in order to pull it off. Ninety years for this guy. He was waiting for your father to screw up and killed your mother for it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke said. "Is this a load of crap that popped up in your head or is there something deeper?"

"It's deeper, Sasuke. Madara, before changing to Uchiha, started out as a Hyuuga branch member who had lost his sanity. During his fit of rage, he met Kyuubi and asked to be free from the Hyuuga elders. The Hyuuga bloodline mixing with a kitsune's chakra can easily make the Sharingan, but Kyuubi used the Caged Bird seal to restrict its full power from its descendants. Madara had the Magenkyou at first try, but it was the Eternal Magenkyou. You know how the Magenkyou is made, right?"

"By killing your best friend. Itachi killed his..."

"...because Shusui was about to kill him, so it was self-defense. However, the Eternal Magenkyou requires a much worse condition than the previous: You had to kill a relative with the Magenkyou and put his eyes in yours, making the Magenkyou complete and the user immortal. That's why you were marked by Orochimaru, because he wants eternal youth, but he couldn't get it through Itachi, so he wanted you."

"DON'T LISTEN TO THE KYUUBI BRAT, SASUKE!" I heard Danzo say. "The Eternal Magenkyou is a myth made up by the Senju Clan in order to scare your clan into restricting its morals! Kill him so he wouldn't spread his lies and deceit through the village!"

Soon enough, everyone was glaring at Danzo.

"Like you weren't a liar before this happened," Tyler said with the Terminator at hand. "It took a little breaking and entering, but it turns out that you were planning to sell him over to Orochimaru from day one after the Fourth took office."

"There's no way you can prove that. You're just a necromancer with an enhanced golem who's an outsider of the village."

"He can't," he heard behind him. "But I can." One of the ANBU uncloaked himself to reveal Sai, my informant.

"Sai, you traitor. You've sided with the freaks?"

"Look who's talking. You made us reduce our training for what, to get the last Uchiha to join your ranks as immediate Commander? I used to respect you, but Naruto had shown me the true path, and truth be told..." He then used the ink from his katana to form into a dragon. "...I happen to be his distant cousin. Saito Senju."

"You're all against me. Fine. This village has gone to hell and every one of you has fallen to the Demon's Spell. I will be back for the title as Hokage, Sarutobi-teme. This I swear on my--" He was shot before he finished his sentence.

"Danzo of ROOT," Tyler said. "Wanted by the Persona Task Force for dealings with corrupt men. C-Class threat. Terminated by shot in the scar." He then left the stands. "Continue fighting, Naruto. You may be Hokage soon enough."

I nodded, but noticed something was wrong. Sasuke was still struggling, and I felt a genjutsu. "**RELEASE!**" Everyone was asleep, and a Snake nearly hit the Hokage's box. Sasuke, during the confusion, hit Sand in the crotch and used the Darkness Seal to run away.

"We'll finish this fight some other time, Dobe," Sasuke said. "Until then, I'm with Orochimaru now."

Shit. Danzo provided the distraction in order for Orochimaru to escape.

"**DEACTIVATE!**" I said to my paths. They disappeared into my being, and a black being with a skull on its face almost got me...if it wasn't for Saito to slice it in two. "What are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago," he said. "Go find Sasuke. You had already made Chuunin, according to Akito-san."

Oh yeah. Andrew was one of the judges. "Thanks, cuz. And don't die."

"That I can do." I then leaped out of the arena to find a mentally insane Sasuke. I just hope Andrew's doing better on his end.

To be continued...


	16. Battle For Konoha 1: Fights Prolouge

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World Arc.

Chapter 14: Battle between Leaves and Sound! The Red Moon Shows Its Redemption!

(Enter Andrew's POV)

Shit. Danzo's death and the Uchiha clan's secret may have been heard through Naruto's desperation, but we weren't aware enough to find out that because of it, the signal had been made.

"I'm going to find the Hokage," I yelled. "Keep them busy."

"Alright," Trisha said. "Kushina might need my help, anyways." She then leaped into the battle with her Staff in Scythe mode.

I smiled, then followed the Hokage's trail.

"Time to die, leaf scum," I heard. Three Sound Nin (along with two Shadows) were following me. As the Shadow Heartless tried to strike...

"**KATSU!**" I heard. The ninjas (which I hadn't noticed the C4 attached to their faces until now) had their heads blown off and the Shadows fell to...zombies?

"Sorry we're late," I heard. I then saw two men in black cloaks with red clouds, which immediately said danger. "The Earth Dragon's cage was a bitch to open," the red-haired guy said.

"Luckily, the password was open to my voice, yeah," the blond-haired man said.

"Sasori of the Bloody Sand and Deidara the Explosives expert," I said. "If you're here for Naruto..."

"Madara abandoned us, yeah," Deidara said. "So the Biju are old news now."

"How did that happen?"

"Gin happened," I heard from behind me. Itachi and Kisame were there. "He knew that I was attempted to betray Madara, so he made a deal with him to have mindless servants at his beck and call, so both of them left through a hellfire portal."

Hellfire? "Devil Heartless," I said. "Gin must have found his way to Hell and got help from who's using them, and needed Madara because of his...oh no." I then looked at them. "Itachi, help Naruto find Sasuke. He's been marked by Orochimaru with a seal feeding on his anger and hatred. Kisame, help Zabuza out. He's the new Mizukage."

"When did this happen?" Kisame asked me.

"Ask him. I don't know all the details. Sasori and Deidara, help out the Sand Siblings. Orochimaru killed their father, and are possibly marked as traitors."

"Got it, yeah," Deidara said.

"Understood," Sasori said.

"What about you?" Itachi asked me.

"I'm going after the Hokage," I said. "He needs to know about this recent development. And don't steal the Biju." I then left, following the trail of the Snake summon.

(End Andrew's POV. Enter Naruto's POV)

Damn it, Sasuke! Even after everything I told you, you STILL want to kill your brother? The seal was affecting him more than I thought. Damn that Madara! I need to get Sasuke out of the grasp of the of the shadows before he turns into a Sin Heartless!

Unfortunately, Hollows were still headed towards me. As one tried to bite me, Ichigo sliced it in two.

"The heck are you doing?" I asked him.

"Saving your ass," he replied. "Now find Sasuke and bring him to stand trial! We'll take care of these asses!"

I nodded, then went towards the corrupted energy source. Damn, he's fast! I think I'll kick it up a notch. "**HIRAISHIN NO JUSTU!**" I then warped to Sasuke's darkening chakra and kicked him in the face.

"Why are you stopping me?" he asked me.

"Because you're making the wrong decisions," I said. "If you stay on your current path, you lose everything to the darkness, and not just your body, but your heart as well."

"Shut up, Naruto. You're just afraid that I'll get stronger than you. This power...the power that man has given me...I can feel it strengthening my chakra."

"And it's melting your brain in the process. The path of an avenger is not the path easily taken, and you're only avenging the fools who tried to sell you in the first place."

"Enough with your lies! You just don't want me to gain power. You and the rest of the village are holding me back!"

"Wrong, Sasuke," we heard. Itachi had came out of the trees. "Even I had to gain my strength from hard work. Our father had tried to turn me into his personal weapon and you into an unstoppable killing machine through dark energy from the demonic snake."

"Itachi..."

"I don't think he's in the state of mind for reason right now, Itachi-niisan," I said.

"I've noticed, Naruto-Kun," he said. "Looks like it's up to us to snap him back into reality. I just hope our backup comes here in time." Backup?

At that, we saw paper flying everywhere, with two people (one man and one woman) appear between me.

"Nice to finally meet you at last, nephew," the orange-haired one said.

"We've no time for family bonding, Nagato-kun," the blue-haired female said. "With darkness that foul, it may be too late to bring him back to your side."

I looked at Itachi in confusion. "Madara abandoned them after your father showed up and ruined his plans, and they've abandoned the plan of using the Biju and Dragons to shape the world in his desire."

"That makes sense," I said. I then got into fighting position. "If he's that immersed in his dark heart, we need to stop him before he turns into a Sin Heartless."

"How?" my uncle asked me. "None of the members have the heart needed to wield one!" Apparently they've heard of it.

"I was trained by a disciple of Inari and sealing from Jiraiya. I know how to counter him."

"Even with your family supporting you," Sasuke said, "you still can't beat me."

Itachi then flinched. "He broke the restraint," he said.

"You may have to take his eyes," I told him.

"I may, if it lets him see the light."

"Right." I then got ready. "Prepare to lose, Sasuke. The stakes are higher and it's winner-take-all this time."

"Bring it on, dobe," the insane Uchiha said. "I've been meaning to finish the battle right then and there, but you rambled enough for me to escape. Don't make that mistake twice."

"I won't." Soon, all five of us went into battle.

(End Naruto's POV. Enter Andrew's POV)

Shit. Naruto's in danger! I have to get to the Hokage before Orochimaru kills him.

There he is! Now to stop the barrier from...oh damn it.

I had ran into the barrier. It was already there. Damn it! I'm too late. I have failed you...Sarutobi-san.

I then heard a Heartess cry.

"You're just going to sit there and wait until you're Heartless chow?" I heard a male voice say. Tyler stood there without his Terminator...with a Keyblade?

"What else can I do?" I asked him, while slicing nearby Heartless.

"You could help out Star Fox against Panther's army of Heartless." Wait...WHAT?

"Panther's here?" He nodded. "Show me where he is."

"He's using the Wind Dragon as a catalyst for the army. Find the strongest breeze, and you'll find him."

As I looked through my assortment of Keychains, more Sound Nin appeared about to attack me...until one of them went insane and killed a few of their own bad guys.

Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu appeared.

"Uh..." I said.

"They're with us," He said. "We'll hold them off while you...ZETSU, DON'T EAT THAT!"

Zetsu was about to eat a Heartless. "What?" both sides of him said.

"Never mind," I said. "Stay alive!" I then raced while wind was blowing at random intervals.

_Help...me._

Hang on. I then used Follow the Wind in order to find Panther. "Bingo." Hang on, guys. I'm coming.

(Enter Bio)

Keyblade Data:

Serpent's Tail (Keyblade Name)  
Form: Darkness Enhancer.  
Wielder: Tyler Mathers.  
Profile: Tyler's tribe's Keyblade. After his exile, the Keyblade chose him in order to protect the worlds. Although it enhancess Darkness by 20, it's origin does not affect its wielder's allegiance.

(Exit Bio)

When I got there, I switched Keychains and met up with Fox and Wolf.

"Couldn't get to the Hokage?" Wolf asked me.

"Barrier was under an illusion," I said. "I'm just here for the dragon." I then glared at the opponent. "Let the dragon go!"

"Let me think about it," Panther said. "How about...no?" I growled. "Besides, this thing was to draw you out in order for me to fight you personally, Watcher."

"Why me?"

"Because you're an obstacle." Huh? "You remember that I'm still after her, and you showed a devotion about as much as the Heir of Thunder did while he faced me in combat."

"I still have the scar thanks to your blade," Fox said. "And I still say this: I won't let you have her."

"That goes double from me," Wolf said. "You nearly killed me in order to get to her, and you killed the only friend I had on the Venomian Army. You're nothing but a pile of shit to me."

"I admired her bravery against General Scales since I first played Adventures," I said. "Even though she was defenseless, she still showed an aura of courage that made her a part of Fox's team to begin with. I won't let you kill anyone else to get to her."

"Looks like all three fools die together," Panther said. He then smirked. "Then again, can you defeat me with your house keys while I have a real sword?" To our surprise, he had a katana instead of a claymore. "My Heartless Rose turned into the Yami Shinzou Lotus (Dark Heart Flower) after the battle of the bridge, and it's craving all three heirs' blood in order for it to fully evolve. The question is...whose blood will it taste first? The Thunder, the Moon, or the Observer?"

"You're a sick bastard," I said.

"Seconded," Wolf said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said. "Now perish!"

(Play "VS Dark Link" from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)

"**DARKNESS WAVE!**" Panther yelled. He used the Katana in order to slice us from a long distance, but unleashed a wave of Darkness.

"SCATTER!" Fox yelled. All three of us broke away from each other in order to dodge it.

I then made my way to the Wind Dragon in order to free it, but the barrier was in the way.

_Forget about me. Kill the abomination!_

Oh. Right. I focused my eye on Panther, who was distracted by Wolf.

"You'll pay for what you did to Leon," Wolf said.

"Please. Your mastery in darkness pales compared to mine," Panther said. "**DRAIN!**" Wolf then felt his energy drain.

"**THUNDER FANG!**" Fox yelled, shocking Panther. Wolf had been freed from his grip.

"Why help him?" Panther asked Fox. "He was your enemy."

"He was also my friend beforehand. The declaration of our rivalry was a front in order for him to infiltrate Andross's headquarters."

"It's like arguing with a brick wall." He then charged his dark aura. "**DARK GUARDIAN!**" Out of Fox's shadow was Xehanort's heartless, and it grabbed him. "A gift from the Horned King. Riku wasn't using him anymore after he rejected the darkness within."

"Then let me show you mine," I said. I then charged my dark energy into Shadow Blade. "**VIZARD PERSONA.**" I then went behind him and sliced the Guardian in two. Panther started laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Do you even know how pathetic your Vizard form is? I'll show you a true Vizard." He then did the same thing, only his scar glowed instead of the tattoo on my head. The black form went around his eyes as his jumpsuit changed into the symbol for the Horned King's army. "**UNDEAD VIZARD YAGAMI.** A result of training under Beryl's tutelage." With that, he charged his katana and released his power. "**CERO WAVE!**"

Oh shit. I then used the Keyblade to block it. Must...activate...twilight...powers. "**TWILIGHT'S REFLECTION!**" A reflect made of light and darkness blasted the Cero Wave back at Panther, shattering his mask. Unfortunately, my thirty seconds were up.

"Not bad, mortal," he said. "You managed to scratch me. However, you're low on power, just like your fellow Keybearers."

God damn it. Fox and Wolf are down, the Hokage's dying, Naruto's facing off against a Heartless-influenced-Sasuke, and I'm about to get my heart extracted!

"It ends here!" He charged the darkness at the tip of his blade...

"**SOLAR SHOT!**" we heard. A ball of light was heading straight towards Panther, knocking his concentration off-balance.

"What? YOU!" The person who fired the shot was...

"Krystal?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said. "It's me."

"Why the hell are you supporting these fools?" Panther asked her.

"Because during your hibernation, Yagami, you never learned how to limit your boundaries. The time in the void didn't help much, either."

"On the contrary. I learned that you have to use force in order to get what you want."

"That never works," I said. "You can't force a woman to fall for you. I know it, Fox knows it, even Wolf does. You, however, never knew what it was like to feel, and joining the Heartless was one of the worst mistakes anyone could ever make."

"This coming from a man who's never even tried."

"**DIVINE RESTORATION.**" Krystal said. Fox and Wolf were fully healed.

"Did someone get the number of that truck?" Wolf asked me.

"We're still fighting the guy," Fox said, then noticed Krystal. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you," she said. "I know you don't want me around him, but I couldn't stand by anymore. That...and it was because of this." Her staff disappeared to reveal...a Keyblade modeled after the Sun Goddess.

"Very well," Panther said. "I'll have to kill every one of you in order to satisfy my thirst for revenge. Krystal, I wish it hadn't been you, but if you continue to support them...SO BE IT!"

(End Tune. Play "VS Yami Fifth Form" from Okami OST)

All four of us got into position as Panther used his built-up darkness into a Sin Hearless.

"Had you not changed the minds of the villagers, Watcher," Panther said, "I would've used them as miniature Sins. But the Wrath Heartless is from my own thirst for revenge against your fellow Keybearers. If you manage to defeat it, I'll expect you to fall from the other Generals of Darkness. Until then, Farewell." He then disappeared into a portal.

Holy shit, that's a ferocious little thing.

"That's how Wrath Heartless normally are," Krystal said. Fox looked at her. "I read Andross's report on the ship. If he's got them in reserve, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Right," Fox said. "You okay, Wolf?"

"Never better," he said. "Although I still have a scar from his Drain."

"Talk later, you guys," I said. "Right now, run!"

"Why?" Wolf noticed it growl. "Oh."

We then ran to the side, then scattered. I need some way to distract it. The Pagoda worked...but I don't have enough after turning Vizard. Oh Lord, we're screwed.

"Don't consider it over until the fat lady sings," we heard. Dante, Vergil, and Nero appeared within the barrier.

"This guy's the ugliest bastard I've ever seen," Nero said.

"That's a Wrath Heartless," Vergil said. "Must have been made from the fallen heir."

"You guys know?" I asked them.

"Unfortunately," Dante said. "Nero, help the vixen. Vergil, get to the Wolf. I'm with Fox."

Fox understood right away. "Wolf, get ready to merge. Krystal, you okay with this?"

"Anything to stop him from reshaping the universe," she said.

"Right."

All three devils went to the three heirs. "**DRIVE!**" All three devils turned into particles, merging with all three anthropomorphs.

Fox's jumpsuit turned into a red trench coat with a white T-Shirt with the kanji for Thunder on it. Heaven's Thunder turned into a Keyblade similar to that of Dante's Rebellion (Skull Keychain with silver body. White and Black handle representing Dante's revolvers Ebony and Ivory). Fox then felt Dante's Devil Trigger powers enhancing his strength and agility.

"**Red Devil Drive**," Fox said.

Wolf's armor turned into a blue trench coat with a black T-shirt with a Full Moon on it. Because of Wolf's experience with close-range combat, he got a second Keyblade similar to that of Vergil's Yamato (Keychain of a black skull while the blade is a glowing Onyx. Handle is Red and Blue representing Vergil's former affiliation with Arkham/Jester). Wolf then felt his strength increase with the full powers of the Son of Sparda.

"**Blue Sparda Drive**," Wolf said.

Krystal's was unique due to Nero's Devil Bringer. She had a black holy robe with her Sun tattoo on her cape and on both her dress legs. Her arm turned into a blue version in a contrast to Nero's robe. Her Keyblade changed into what looked like the Blue Rose and Red Queen (Keychain was that of the head of Sparda's while the blade was red representing Red Queen and handle was blue representing Blue Rose). Because she was female, her outfit resembled that of Kyrie's than Nero's. However, she had Valkyrie-style armor to make up for it.

"**Black Valkyrie Drive**," Krystal said.

"**SUCCESS!**"

I then noticed something. Tyler's Terminator.

"Merge with me," the monitor read. "Tyler outfitted me with the Drive capacity in case he was on his own."

"What about you?" I asked it.

"I'll be fine. Just do it!"

Alright. "**DRIVE!**"

I then felt myself change. As the Terminator went into my system, I felt his influence. My strength increased, my speed increased, and I felt vision turn red. My Jounin Vest turned into a police uniform (with the Infinity symbol on the arms and back of the uniform) and my headband turned into sunglasses. My Keyblade remained unchanged, though.

"**Terminator Drive, complete**," I said. "Hasta la vista, baby"

(Enter Bio)

Keyblade Data:

Heaven's Sunlight (Keyblade Name.  
Form: Light Enhancer. Holy Blade. Celestial Brush gained.  
Wielder: Krystal of Cerenia.  
Profile: Recently, she had went into the same process that Fox and Wolf did when they doubted their reality. Facing General Scales instead of Panther and Andross, she had won valiantly. Not only does it enhance her White Mage abilities by 25, she also can access the Celestial Brush. The blade design resembles that of the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu.

Rebellion (Keyblade Name)  
Form: Devil Trigger. Sin Slayer Profile: Gained after Fox acessed the Red Devil Drive. Gives Fox access to Dante's Devil Trigger while in Drive Form, but alone it destroys Sin Heartless. Represented through Dante's weaponry.

Yamato (Keyblade Name)  
Form: Devil Trigger. Sin Slayer.  
Profile: After gaining the Blue Sparda Drive, Wolf uses Yamato as a second Keyblade in order to use Devil Trigger. Without the drive, it's a Sin Heartless Slayer. Represented through Vergil's past.

Queen's Rose (Keyblade Name.  
Form: Devil Trigger. Sin Slayer.  
Profile: When Krystal and Nero merge, the Queen's Rose is used as an enhancer to the Devil Bringer. Like the other two, it also slays Sin Heartless, but with added holy magic. Represented through Nero's devotion.

Drive Log:

Red Devil Drive.  
Required: Fox+Dante Profile: Uses Dante's power through the power of the Keyblade. Because of Susanno's blood, the Devil Trigger is thunder-based.

Blue Sparda Drive.  
Required: Wolf+Vergil Profile: Uses Vergil's strength through two acquired Keyblades. Ice-based because of Tsukiyomi's heritage.

Black Valkyrie Drive.  
Required: Krystal+Nero Profile: Enables Nero's Devil Bringer through the power of the Keyblade. Uses fire attacks because of Amaterasu's influence.

Terminator Drive.  
Required: Andrew+Terminator.  
Profile: When the Drive Chip is activated, A Keybearer can merge with the Terminator at any time. Tyler had used it before, and Andrew, because of his viewing of Terminator 2, defines the role a LOT more. Capable of wiping out human targets with one blow, but Heartless and Nobodies are trickier. Not influenced by SKYNET.

Heartless Log:

Wrath Heartless.  
Type: Sin Heartless.  
Profile: What happens when someone's wrath takes the best of them. When eaten by Heartless, it makes a very powerful form of Heartless. The bezerkers of the Sin Heartless family. This one, however, was made by Panther's anger at Fox from sealing him in the void and wrath at Krystal getting the Keyblade. Because Panther's still alive, we can assume he lost his heart a long time ago.

Pride Heartless.  
Type: Sin Heartless.  
Profile: When a guy's pride gets to far out of control. A Heartless's influence, while they're at this state, causes the boasting man to turn into the weakest Sin Heartless in the family. Naruto, Pein, Konan, and Itachi are preventing Sasuke from turning into one of them, unaware that they're the weakest member of the family. Still, without a weapon from the heart, they're pretty much screwed. (Think Sasuke's Cursed Form Level 2 for it's appearance)

(Exit Bio. End Andrew's POV. Enter Ichigo's POV)

Where the hell are these guys coming from? Namikaze-taichou said that Gin wasn't in cahoots with Orochimaru, so there has to be an epicenter to this.

"**King, an Arracannar is nearby,**" my hollow side said. Where? "**Look for the crack that resembles that of a Menos**!" The epicenter of the Hollow Invasion. Shit...

"Renji, can you hold them off?" I asked him.

"Why?" Renji asked me.

"Because Toushiro's with Minato holding off the Shadow Heartless and you're the only other one with Bankai! I think I know where they're coming from, just trust me on this!"

"Okay, but if you die again, I'll kill you for hurting Rukia!" Always trust him to take care of Rukia after I die. I then used my Flash Step to head for the crack only to see a platinum blonde-haired man in an Arracanar outfit.

It wasn't until a tournament match between myself and Yugi Moto did I recognize him. "What are you doing here, Yami Bakura?"

"Following my new master's orders," he said, looking at me. "Gin-taichou said that I could have my own Hollow army, and he warned me about you, Kurosaki."

"Did he mention that when Rukia 'died,' I went postal on his ass?"

"That and you fight for your friends, which is a foolish term in my book." He then drew his sword. "Now, shall we get moving, or will I, the new Sixth Espada, finish what my traitorous predecessor failed to do?"

"How about you surrender?" we heard. A familiar blue-haired Arracanar came into the picture and smacked Bakura in the head. What's Grimmjow doing here? "Nice to see you again, Ichigo."

"Grimmjow? If you're here...then..."

"Uryuu and Chad are here as well. They're just helping out the guards." Figures.

"And Orihime?"

"Using her resolve to take down the Heartless. Now, I need to give this ego-arsed bastard a piece of my mind."

"Try me," Bakura said. He then got his Zanpaku-to out and yelled, "RISE, **NECRODIPHUS!**" He then glowed in a black light, and in his place was what looked like his Prince of Thieves armor, only made out of bone instead of fabric. "Like it? It's a memoir from my old days."

"Two can play at this game, faker!" Grimmjow said. "SLICE! **PANTERA!**" He then changed into his cat-being swordsman armor, which I had faced against before.

Don't leave me hanging. "**BANKAI!**" I then felt the familiar glow of Zangetsu's power combining with my own. My cleaver turned into the black katana and my captain's outfit changed into that of a tattoo on the front of my Bankai uniform, representing the Fifth Captain. "**Tensa Zangetsu.**"

"You're Aizen's replacement?" Grimmjow asked me. I nodded. "We have to spar sometime."

"How about if we survive this guy?" I said. "I've heard about his power from the Pharaoh, and if he uses it with his second form, I'd hate to see what his final form looks like."

"You won't be able to survive me," Bakura said. "Master Damien will bend the worlds to his will!" That surprised us, but we couldn't let that distract us against him. We have to stop him at all costs.

(To be continued)

Character Data:

Grimmjow Jaggerjacques.  
Species: Arrancar.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Unknown.  
Zanpaku-to: Pantera (Panther, ironically)  
Profile: Former sixth Espada under Aizen's command. Betrayed Aizen in order to get stronger alongside Ichigo, and would've succeeded if it wasn't for Gin's interference. Now he serves as a drifter and informant to Soul Society.  
First Appearance: Bleach (Shonen Jump)

Prince of Thieves Bakura.  
Species: Arrancar.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Unknown.  
Espada Rank: Six Zanpaku-to: Necrodyphus.  
Profile: Once a duelist who reveled in the Shadow Games, now a vengeful spirit working as an Arrancar alongside Gin and Master Damien. Seeks revenge against the Pharoah and his friends for sealing him in the Shadow Realm.  
First Appearance: YuGiOh (Shonen Jump)


	17. Battle for Konoha 2: VS Sasuke

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World Arc.

Chapter 14, Part 2: The Keybearers of Disney and Shinra! The Watcher's Connection! Naruto's Fight!

(Enter ??'s POV)

When the King mentioned that someone would need our help, we didn't expect for them to be in a ninja village. Makes me wonder if Yuffie's nearby.

"Sora," my friend called for me. "We've got a lot of trouble in our hands."

"You're telling me, Riku," I said. Then I turned to my girlfriend. "Kairi, you know what you're doing?"

"Helping out the kitsune and her comrades?" she asked me. "Yes."

"I'll help out the two dead guys," Riku said. "The King's on his way to help the other chosen Keybearers, Sora."

"That leaves me with helping out the fallen son," I said. "Guys, I know we haven't done this in a while, but be safe. I don't want to lose you both again."

"We're not leaving, Sora," Kairi said. She then got out Oathkeeper. "Either way, our hearts are connected."

Riku pulled out The Way to Dawn. "Good luck."

I pulled out the Ultima Weapon MK 2. "Thanks."

We then left to rescue our objectives.

"**You feel that, Sora?**" I heard my Nobody, Roxas, say as I rushed to the clearing.

"The Organization?"

"**Sort of. More like an old friend.**"

That thought was confirmed when some of the Heartless were destroyed by Chakrams. Axel leaped in the clearing, looked at me, and smirked.

"Long time no see, you two," he said.

"We'll get reacquainted later, Axel," I told him. "Right now, cover me."

"Can do." At that, while I was running towards the fallen son, Axel (who, to Roxas's relief, was glad to see us) was dealing with the incoming Heartless.

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Sora.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 16.  
Occupation: Keyblade Master of Light.  
Keyblade: Kingdom Key (silver) and Ultima Weapon MK I and II.  
Profile: The Chosen Hero of the Keyblade and the Savior of Kingdom Hearts, Sora started out as an island resident until the Heartless invaded his home. Teaming up with Donald and Goofy in order to look for the King, Riku, and Kairi, then stopping Organization XIII, he reunited with his friends and resumed the island life. However, the note he was given was to help out the other Chosen Keybearers (Andrew, Fox, Krystal, Wolf, and Tyler) and anyone their hearts connected with. His Nobody, Roxas, provides him with the Final Form.  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts (PS2)

Kairi.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 16.  
Occupation: Radiant Garden Princess of Light and fellow Keybearer.  
Keyblades: Destiny's Garden and Oathkeeper.  
Profile: The lost Princess of Light and Sora's girlfriend. Kairi had been kidnapped by the Heartless, but not before sending her heart into Sora's in order to protect her, which resulted in the creation of Namine. Kairi, after returning to the islands, trained under a kempo instructor in order to defend herself and in Kendo (along with Tidus) in case she wielded a Keyblade like Sora and Riku.  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts (PS2)

Riku.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 17.  
Occupation: Keyblade Master of Twilight.  
Keyblade: The Way To Dawn (formerly Soul Eater.  
Profile: Sora's best friend and the original Keyblade Master had Riku not fallen in Darkness. Despite his silver hair, Riku has no intentions of betraying Sora after fighting Xemnas. As a side effect of exposure to Xehanort's Heartless, he can sense other people's darkness, which can be disturbing.  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts (PS2)

Roxas.  
Species: Nobody.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Physical-16. Actual-3.  
Occupation: Sora's Nobody and the Key of Destiny.  
Keyblades: Fated Encounter, Bond of Flame, and Oblivion.  
Profile: Was first born in Twilight Town, Roxas had no memory of Sora's previous life until being kidnapped by Riku and Ansem (or DiZ at the time) and put into a simulated Twilight Town. Still, Roxas's bond with Hayner, Pence, and Olette passed through Sora and fought him for supremecy before fighting Xemnas. Now, Roxas and Namine help out Sora, Kairi, and Riku in order to stop the incoming threat.  
First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories (GBA. Riku's ending), but playable in Kingdom Hearts 2 (PS2)

(Exit Bio)

(End Sora's POV. Enter Naruto's POV)

As the four of us attacked Sasuke, he had counterattacked with a wing...what?

"We're too late," my uncle said. "He's changed into a Pride Heartless."

"It's not too late," I said. "He can still be saved." Where the hell is Andrew?

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "you can't beat me." Yup. He's just in the body. "With this body, I can kill you ten times over. But first...Itachi and I have unfinished business to attend to."

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said. "You've been seduced with Orochimaru's lies and the Civilian Council's spoiling that you've let your own judgment get corrupted."

"Enough with your LIES!" Before Sasuke could activate Tsukiyomi, a chakram hit his wing. "What the hell?"

"Sorry for the late arrival, Naruto," I heard Axel-sensei say, "but I ran into an old friend who can help you with your problem." At that, he and another kid (who's wielding a Keyblade) were in position.

"Couldn't have come at a better time," I said. "the seal's transformed his appearance, but his brain's still intact."

The kid was surprised. "That's one ugly Heartless," he said.

"That's a Pride Heartless," Axel-sensei said. "Basically it's the weakest of the Sin Heartless because it can only foresee the future. Nothing more."

"If that's the case, you mind lending me a bit of power?"

Axel smiled. "Sure, kid."

The Keybearer then yelled, "**DRIVE!**" Axel had merged into the kid's body, turning his clothes a firey red.

"Oh, before we begin, my name's Sora," he said.

"Naruto," I replied. "Now lets get his mind intact." I was wielding Mokujin at the time.

(Play "Naruto vs Sasuke" from the Naruto OST)

"Go ahead," Sasuke said. "There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"It doesn't hurt for trying, Sasuke," I said. "And I will stop it from controlling you."

"Bring it."

We then got into position. Sora had used his Keyblades to stall Sasuke while I had my Wood Clones restrain him. As they struck, Sasuke got back into position.

"It's useless," he said.

"Not quite," Sora said. His drive form deactivated, splitting him and Axel-sensei in two. "NARUTO!"

"Let's get wild!" I yelled. I had thrown my Kunai at Sasuke, pinning him down.

"**AEROGA!**" he yelled.

"**WIND STYLE: RASENGAN!**" I yelled, adding more to his attack. The Rasengan istelf then formed into a Keyblade.

"**DANCE OF THE MALESTORM!**" we both yelled, striking him.

"I got him!" Axel yelled, restraining him.

"Right," I said. "**HOLY ARTS: DEMONIC SEAL RETRACTION!**" Soon, his Pride Heartless body turned into bad energy going back into the seal. "**PURIFY!**" Sasuke then yelled under the pain he was in as the seal was removed.

(End tune)

"What did you do to me, dobe?" he asked me.

"Saved your ass from yourself," I said. I then knocked him unconscious, then went to the spectators. "Itachi, we'd better explain to Jiraiya about this sudden turn of events."

"Already notified," He said. He then looked at Sasuke. "Damn Madara. He corrupted Sasuke in a way that I didn't think of."

"Don't blame yourself," Sora said. "In fact, Madara's to blame, whoever he is."

"Possibly one of the biggest scumbags ever to exist in this world," Axel-sensei said. "We'll explain when we get to the Namikaze manor."

Sora nodded. We then raced to the manor to see if the others are alright, but I felt that the Third Hokage had fallen.

Orochimaru and Madara will pay.

(To be continued)

Drive Data:

Flame Drive.  
Requirements: Sora+Axel.  
Enhances: Firaga and Keyblade Toss.  
Profile: Made from the bond between Roxas and Axel, Sora uses this drive against the Sin Heartless in order to stop them from coming into the plane.

Combo attack:

Dance of the Malestorm.  
Users: Sora+Naruto.  
Profile: When Sora and Naruto use Wind-Style moves, they both form a Keyblade that's stemmed from the Legacy of Konoha. Slices through Heartless like Paper.


	18. Battle For Konoha 3: Vs Bakura

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World Arc.

Chapter 14, Part 3: The Keybearers of Disney and Shinra! The Watcher's Connection! Ichigo's Fight.

(A/n: Yes, I'm going through the battles separately to not exceed the requirements. This takes place alongside Ichigo and Grimmjow's fight against the King of Thieves, Bakura, and Riku will fight alongside them in order to stop him)

(Enter Ichigo's POV)

What was this idiot talking about? Master Damien? I thought he served Necrodiphus.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow yelled. "I'm taking care of the small fries. You face Bakura."

"Got it," I said. I then went up against him in a battle of speed vs Egyptian Powers.

"Foolish boy," he said. "**NECROFEAR!**" He then shot a wave of what looked like a young girl. I accidentally slashed it in two, creating a field full of eyes.

"What the hell is this?" I asked him.

"My own creation," Bakura said, "the Dark Sanctuary. But you'd better be careful. You don't want to hit your allies by accident." What did he mean by that?

"You're all talk. **GETSUGA TENSHOU!**" I had fired it from the sword, but I accidentally hit Grimmjow.

"What the hell was that?" he asked me. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I...I don't know," I said. I was aiming for the Tomb Robber. How the hell did I hit Grimmjow?

"That's part of the Spirit of the Silent," he said, behind me. "With this in hand, you can't win."

"Not if I can help it," we heard. "**DARK AURA!**" A ball of darkness hit Bakura square in the face.

"Who the hell are you?" Bakura asked him.

"Your executioner," he said. A silver-haired guy with a Keyblade showed up beside me. "And using tricks derived from your origin is not what's considered a fair fight."

"Not like you have anything to say about it, young fool," Bakura said. "Do you have anyone to counter the magic of the Shadow Realm?"

"Actually, I do." He then got a chain out. "**MAHADO!**"

A stone tablet came down on the field, releasing a tan-skinned male in purple magician robes.

"Take him down, Riku!" he said.

"Don't forget me," I said. "This guy's fucking with my attacks."

"Understood," Mahado said. "**TRAP JAMMER!**"

The Spirit of the Silent had blown itself to pieces.

Bakura was pissed. "I should have known you had the original holder of the Ring with you."

"Riku, was it?" I asked him. He nodded. "Let's get this guy out of this world."

"Already on it," He said.

"Time to face your defeat, Tomb Robber," Mahado said.

"I'm only just beginning," Bakura said. "If you wish to defeat me, then HAVE AT THEE!"

(Play "Lurking Darkness" from the KH2 OST)

At the rising barrier with us and Bakura within it, the battle began. With the Spirit of the Silent gone, we were free to attack him without hurting anyone in the process.

"Mahado," Riku said, "you know what to do."

"Right," he said. "**MAGICIAN'S COUNCIL!**"

Soon, tablets of different characters (humans, probably) came out. A blue magician with purple armor with red rings, a tan-skinned one with red armor and yellow rings, an old man who's possibly his grandfather, a Paladin with the same color scheme, a blue-skinned Magician with high power, a knight with fire around him, and a blond-haired woman who's probably skilled, but clumsy.

(A/n: The monsters Mahado summoned are Dark Magician (blue), Dark Magician (red. Arkana's), the Dark Sage (Dark Magician/Time Wizard fusion), the Dark Paladin (Dark Magician/Buster Blader fusion), the Dark Magician of Chaos (The Effect Monster), Darkflame Knight (Dark Magician/Flame Swordsman fusion), and Dark Magician Girl)

I was amazed, then went alongside the Dark Paladin and Darkflame Swordsman.

"Two can play the monster game," Bakura said. "I summon RESHEF THE DARK BEING by sacrificing the Menos Grande!" The Menos Grande disappeared and a gold being with three colors came out of it. I was shocked. "Think you can defeat me now?"

"Ichigo," Riku said. "They'll handle Reshef. You and I are after Bakura."

"Right," I said. Riku and I raced towards him, blades out.

"Fools," Bakura said. "**MILLENNIUM AURA!**" A gold bast of energy came out of his sword.

"**DARK SHIELD!**" Riku yelled, defending me.

We then got up to Bakura by running up Reshef.

"ICHIGO!" Riku yelled.

"Don't mess with my friends!" I yelled. He and I both struck him with our personal darkness attacks. I then felt a surge of energy come up within me.

"**DARKNESS CHARGE!**" Riku said. I had raised my blade to absorb the energy within it.

"**GUARDIAN'S WRATH!**" we both said, using it to slash Bakura.

"You...assholes..." he said, falling.

"It's over, Bakura!" I yelled, going for the final strike.

"FIRE!" Mahado said. "**RAGNAROK!**" Reshef the Dark Being then fell under the power of the Magicians and went out of the battlefield.

(End tune)

Before I could strike, I was struck by another person...whom I hated so much.

"Gin-teme," I struggled.

"You've grown," Gin said. "Bakura, we're leaving. You can settle your score later."

Bakura growled at me. "Don't think this is over, Kurosaki," he said. "If we meet again, I'll make sure you go to hell personally." They then left through the crack in the air, and the battle ended.

"I must go," Mahado said. He disappeared into Riku's charm.

"What did I miss?" Grimmjow asked me.

"Gin's back," I said. "And he's starting a new line of Espada."

"That's not good," Riku said. "We need to get to the meeting place to plan our next move."

"I'll help you guys out," I heard Namikaze-taichou say. "The Namikaze estate isn't far."

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Trying to make things right."

Boy, were we in for a surprise when we got back.

(To be continued)

Summon Charm:

Egyptian Magic Charm (Summoning)  
Summons: Mahado (Yugi Moto's Dark Magician)  
Attack: Magician's Council (summoning anyone closely related to the Dark Magician, minus the Silent Magician and Dark Magician Knight) and Ragnarok (the Magic Card Yugi used to defeat Yami Marik). And Dark Magic Attack.  
Profile: Once a well-respected High Priest, he now resides in the Dark Magician Tablet and Card waiting for his Pharoah to summon him in battle. Now walks with Riku as a new apprentice, Mahado will help him with controlling his Dark Energy like he did with his last apprentice, Mana.  
First Appearance: YuGiOh (Shonen Jump)

Combo Attack:

Guardian's Wrath.  
Users: Riku+Ichigo Profile: A result of the darkness within both of them, Riku and Ichigo put their anger out on the opponent who takes pride in attacking their friends. Really effective against sadistic psychos like Bakura.


	19. Battle For Konoha 4: VS Saya?

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World Arc.

Chapter 14, Part 4: The Keybearers of Disney and Shinra! The Watcher's Connection! Tyler's Fight.

(A/n: This is the chapter that show's Tyler's struggle against the barrier and the Sin Heartless within it. Features characters from the Japanese-only Tactic RPG, Namco x Capcom)

(Enter ??'s POV)

How did I end up in this mess? Oh yeah, because the guy's boss ordered us to help them out. Well, no one said that it would be in a different world.

"Reiji," I heard Xiamou say. "We're near the Third Hokage's battlefield, and Tyler's nearby."

"Good," I said. "He's going to need all the help he can get against these guys." I then used my two blades to cut through the ninja attacking me. "How are you holding up?"

"Haven't had this much weirdness since fighting Saya. These guys look corrupted."

"If that's the case, then we're getting closer." We then raced towards the purple square, not knowing what befell the leader of the attacked village...or what we would face.

(Enter Bio)

Character Data:

Reiji Arisu.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 27.  
Profile: A former member of Shinra up until the battle against 99 (Saya's ultimate form), Reiji and his partner Xiaomu now work as mercenaries hired by the Persona Task Squad's boss to protect Tyler Mathers from Orochimaru and his cronies. His arsenal consists of two katanas and a revolver capable of using the drives of allies to destroy enemies that are too powerful for him and Xiaomu to face alone. Has a romantic relationship for his kitsune companion.  
First Appearance: Namco x Capcom (PS2. Japan Only)

Xiaomu.  
Species: Kitsune.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: Physical-18. Actual-732.  
Profile: Reiji's partner (and lover), Xiaomu has been known to be a tricky opponent. However, she had worked with his dad until Saya killed him, so she took it upon herself to raise Reiji in his father's place. Xiaomu has a thing for the Internet and shopping, much to Reiji's annoyance, but she knows when to get serious, especially when Saya's involved. She wields a staff that matches Trisha's power (only wielding Ice-based attacks) and a gun from her days at Shinra.  
First Appearance: Namco x Capcom (PS2. Japan Only)

(Exit Bio. End Reiji's POV. Enter Tyler's POV)

"So what's the plan?" Hidan asked me.

"We find a way to break through the barrier," I started, "then take down Orochimaru and whatever he summoned."

"You'll do no such thing," we heard a female say. A kitsune with gray hair stood behind us and already took care of Zetsu and Kakuzu.

"You little bitch!" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan, DON'T!" I yelled, but his head was sliced off.

"You fucking bitch! Do you have any idea how much this stings?!" Oh right. Hidan's a Jashin worshiper.

She then tossed his head over the building. "I never liked those who tried to gain immortality."

"Then why prevent me from stopping him?" I asked her.

"Because he's a fool to try to gain the Sharingan and it will be his undoing." She then drew her blade. "Now, would you be willing to hit a girl?"

"I see no girl. Only a monster."

"You're no fun." Huh? "I was hoping you'd be as easy to anger as the stud, Reiji."

"Wish granted, Saya," we heard. A guy with black and silver hair and a Chinese kitsune went on both sides of me. "You never learned to stay dead, even after we defeated you."

"You can't keep a bad girl down, boy." I thought I heard her purr. "The last of the Arisu bloodline, the little girl, and a Keybearer with shedding skin. Looks like I've hit the jackpot."

"What does she mean?" I asked them.

"Saya takes pride in killing those with power," the kitsune said. "Heck, she almost tried to kill the both of us."

"That's in the past," Reiji said. "Keybearer."

"It's Tyler!" I yelled.

"Tyler, follow my and Xiaomu's lead on her. She's not one to be toyed with."

"Right." I thought I was in charge, but apparently these two have a history with each other.

(Play "VS Saya" from Namco x Capcom)

Looks like the Keyblade already knew her strength.

"I'm going to have fun with this," she said. "**PERISH!**" A sonic wave tried to hit us.

"SCATTER!" Reiji yelled. All three of us went towards the sides to avoid it.

"Hope this works," I said. "**SERPENT FANG!**" I then shot my own wave at her, striking her in the torso.

"Not bad, handsome," she said. "That one actually scratched me!" She then tried to attack me, but I was faster.

"**SHADOW KUNAI JUTSU!**" I yelled. Unfortunately, she destroyed them all before I could make them explode and got close to my face.

"You die here," she said.

"**FENRIR'S GLACIER**!" Xiaomu yelled.

"**TATSUMAKI!**" Reiji yelled.

"**CHAOS WOLF BLIZZARD!**" they both yelled. As they froze Saya in her tracks, I couldn't help but shiver.

"Can you guys do that while I'm NOT in the vicinity?" I asked them. "I'm not exactly warm blooded."

"Oops. Sorry," Xiaomu said.

Great. Now I'm forced to use this. "Hope this works." I then touched the tattoo that looked like a Spartan.

"**PERSONA TRANSFORMATION ACTIVATE!**"

I then felt myself getting warmer, but not before entering a gray suit of armor. that has a wolf imprint on the sides and Hayabusa-style Spartan Armor. My Keyblade then changed into an Energy Sword similar to that of the Arbiter's.

"**Spartan officer 126, the Serpentine Wolf. Reporting for Duty.**"

All three of them were gaping at me, which was an opening for me to attack Saya. As I struck, we couldn't help but feel our swords clashing at each other.

Only thirty seconds left? Damn, I HAVE been relying on Terminator too much. As the last second beeped, my armor went back into the tattoo, and my Keyblade struck her sword.

"Looks like someone's out of juice," she said.

"Don't need it for this next one," I said. "REIJI! XIAOMU!"

"On it," he said.

"You can count on me!" she said.

All three of us went in for a combined attack, which struck Saya in her tracks. After the attack, Xiaomu and I charged our energy into Reiji's blaster.

"**UNITED WE STAND!**" all three of us yelled. "**ONE SHOT!**" Reiji then fired his blaster at Saya, defeating her.

"Damn all three of you..." Saya said.

(End tune)

Saya barely got up. "I must admit, you do have a lot of power, Keybearer," she said.

"It's over, Saya," I said. "Turn yourself in and I promise that my boss will be merciful on you."

Unfortunately, a corridor of darkness opened and a familiar figure stepped out...wait. No, it CAN'T be!

"Saya," he said. "Enough messing around. The boss needs us to test his friends, not kill them."

"Ruin my fun, will you, Yagami?" Shit. It IS him!

"How are you alive!" I yelled at Light. "I thought Matsuda killed you!"

"He did," he said, "and I'm surprised you're still alive. Then again, we can't interfere with your affairs, Tyler." Shit. He knows my real name. "We will meet again, Tyler, and this time..." His notebook turned into a scythe. "...I will be the victor." Saya and Light left through the Corridor of Darkness, leaving me in confusion.

"Light's still alive...and insane even after death."

"You know that guy?" Reiji asked him.

"Know him? I was one of the few who saw him die!"

"Who was he?" Xiaomu asked me.

(Play "L Theme A" from Death Note)

"Light Yagami," we heard someone say. "AKA, the infamous Kira. Responsible for the Heart Attacks of various death-row inmates, the FBI tracking him, the Kira Task Force, and me."

"Who are you?" Reiji asked him. "Better yet, how are you alive after he killed you?"

"L, what are you doing here?" I asked him. "You were supposed to go into hiding until the time was right."

"That's L?" Xiaomu asked me. "THE L?"

"Unfortunately, and he's not supposed to be out until the Kira Murders died down."

"I couldn't help but follow, Tyler," he said. "And I wanted to meet the two who helped my sisters out personally."

Unfortunately, the barriers died down and Sarutobi was on his dying breath.

"Retreat!" Orochimaru yelled, with burned arms.

"Hold it right there!" I yelled. Unfortunately, Saya had fractured my leg. "God damn it. We need to get back to home base."

"What about Orochimaru?" Xiaomu asked me.

"Forget him. Without his arms, he won't be able to use jutsu. Now help me out here! I'll direct you to the mansion!"

"Alright," Reiji said. Soon, all four of us ran out of the battlefield, leaving me to ponder what Light was doing alive...

(End Tune)

(To be continued)

Character Data:

Saya.  
Species: Kitsune.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: Unknown. Looks 20.  
Profile: The assailant of Reiji's father and thought to be killed under the United We Stand attack, Saya has returned from the grave in order to stall Tyler from defeating Orochimaru. However, even after battling him, she developed a lust-crush that was thought to have died after Reiji defeated her.  
First Appearance: Namco x Capcom (PS2. Japan Only)

Light Yagami.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 27.  
Profile: The infamous Kira, Light started out by killing criminals on Death Row, but moved on to killing officers to keep his identity secret. Thought to have died from blood loss after Matsuda shot him, Light somehow got revived from the grave. Now has a grudge against Tyler for revealing his identity.  
First Appearance: Death Note (Shonen Jump Advanced)

L Lawilet Species: Human/Incubus Hybrid.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 35.  
Profile: The world-class detective, whose human side died from a Heart Attack, L has been reborn under a royal succubus family with the name Lawilet Aensland. Part of the Persona Task Squad as the computer and detective, L works in secret alongside Tyler, Trisha, and (who he'll meet) Andrew as the strategist.  
First Appearance: Death Note (Shonen Jump Advanced)

Persona Data:

Spartan 126, the Serpentine Wolf.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 24.  
Element: Energy.  
Weapon: Energy Sword.  
Profile: Once a well-respected Spartan Officer, now an essence within Tyler's being. Wolf is basically Tyler's armor across a frozen terrain because of his serpentine origin. Doesn't wield anything other than a Gravity Hammer and an Energy Sword, and due to the lack of usage, his time limit was reduced to a minute.

Combo Attacks:

Chaos Wolf Blizzard.  
Users: Reiji+Xiaomu.  
Profile: One of the elemental attacks between a man and his helper. Reiji and Xiaomu had developed it with hours of intensive training under the Boss of the Persona Task Squad in order to activate their full extent of their powers.

United We Stand.  
Users: Tyler+Reiji+Xiaomu.  
Profile: The attack used to destroy Saya under her 99 form, only with a LOT more helpers. It only does one shot for luck due to the massive amount of energy it uses. With a Persona User, however, it manages to scratch their opponent horribly.

(A/n: The revival of Saya was just something that popped into my head during the pressure I had. Her working for a revived Light is a future plot device, because their boss hasn't been revealed yet. I can tell you this: One of their members can control time, and no, it isn't Luxord or the Prince of Persia.)


	20. Battle for Konoha 5: VS Wrath

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World Arc.

Chapter 14, part 5: The Keybearers of Disney and Shinra! The Watcher's Connection! Andrew's Fight.

(A/n: Yes, they're still in their drive forms. And they're fighting Panther's Wrath Heartless)

(Enter Andrew's POV)

Everyone of us was facing the Wrath Heartless.

"MOVE OUT!" Fox yelled. We then rushed it, striking it everywhere, but it had stretched its arms to attack us. I had nearly sliced one open with the Keyblade, then fired a light shell on it.

"**DEVIL BRINGER!**" Krystal yelled. She then used her Devil's Arm to throw a piece of debris enchanted with light energy to strike it, but it only scratched it.

The Wrath Heartless was angry, but Fox was faster.

"Lay a hand on her, and you're dead!" he yelled. "**WRATH OF SPARDA!**" He then used multiple shots and slashes on the Wrath Heartless, injuring it to an extent. However, it only made it angrier.

"Nice going," Wolf said. "You just pissed it off." He then used both of his Keyblades in a cross-shape attack. "**TATSUMAKI NO MAKAI**!" He then spun around, going through the Wrath Heartless, scratching it to an extent.

"My turn," I said. "**Execute program: HEARTLESS TERMINATION!**" I then went robotic, then shot multiple rounds at the Wrath Heartless. "You've just been Erased."

Unfortunately, what we didn't know was that it was healing itself.

"Oh crap," I said.

"I see it, too," Fox said.

"Now, that ain't fair," Wolf said.

That's when we felt our drives cease, and Dante, Vergil, Nero, and the Terminator were outside the barrier.

"What the heck?" I asked them.

"Sorry," Dante said, "but it doesn't want us to interfere."

"Not like we could," Vergil said, noticing that they were trapped.

Great. "Our partners are trapped," I said. "What's Plan B?"

"I'm thinking..." Fox said.

"Better think fast," Krystal said, "because it's starting to attack!"

But before the Wrath Heartless could attack us...it was stopped by a Golden Keyblade...huh?

"Your majesty?" I asked the mouse.

"You must be the new Keybearers," he said. "We'll chat later. Right now, we need to defeat that thing."

"Any ideas?" Wolf asked him.

"Follow my lead."

"You'd better do what he says," I told them. "He IS a King." All three of them nodded.

(Play "Night on Bald Mountain" from Fantasia)

"NOW!" He yelled, letting us split from the attack. We then split into groups of two (Me and the King and Fox, Wolf, and Krystal) and rushed him on both sides.

"Hope this works," I said, readying my hand. "**TWILIGHT SHOOT!**" A combination of the Light and Dark aura shots fired at the behemoth, but it managed to heal. "That's the difficulty of it," I said.

"Looks like we're going to need to attack it altogether," he said. "Now, I'll distract it since you and the other three don't have the most experience. You guys need to position yourselves like a compass in order for this to work." Right. "After the three heirs finish their Trinity attack, I'll go for the weak spot." Huh? Oh yeah. They had already used a combination of two lights and a darkness attack. After that, he struck against the scar, which mad it scream in extreme pain. "NOW!"

That's when the attacks went through our minds. "**WRATH OF THE BLUE DRAGON!**" Fox yelled, using a spirit dragon to attack the thing.

"**WISDOM OF THE BLACK TURTLE!**" Wolf yelled, his Keyblade turning into a turtle shell. He threw it at the behemoth, which made it cry in pain.

"**REBIRTH OF THE RED PHOENIX!**" Krystal shouted. She grew wings on her back and used a very advanced fire attack on the thing, putting it through an even worse hell.

That's when I felt it. "**BLADE OF THE WHITE TIGER!**" I yelled. Kogenta and Lionheart's influence had enhanced it to a degree on my Keyblade, transforming it into both Kotetsu and Sanctuary. "**DANCE OF THE FIVE ELEMENTS!**" Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Metal. The combined attacks from both blades made it howl in pain.

"**KYOTO BEAST FINISHER!**" Mickey yelled. "**LEGACY OF THE GOLDEN DRAGON!**" He then threw his blade right into the Heartless's head, completely destroying it, and freeing the four from their prison.

(End tune)

All of us were panting.

"What was that?" Fox asked me.

"That," King Mickey explained, "was a combo attack that was thought to be lost during the last Keyblade War. After the fight with the Organization, I stumbled across Master Yen Sid's lost archives in the Castle, which had this very attack in the middle of the book."

I sighed. "We'd better get back to the Namikaze manor," I said. "Knowing Orochimaru, he probably killed Sarutobi already."

"You are going to be attending the funeral, right?" I nodded. "At least pay him a little respect there."

I will. Still, it's not going to be easy.

I just hope that the others are okay.

Character Data:

King Mickey Mouse the First.  
Species: Anthropomorphic Mouse.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Looks like he's 25, but is older than Andrew.  
Rank: Monarch of Disney Castle and Keyblade Master.  
Keyblade: Kingdom Key of the Dark Realm and Star Seeker.  
Profile: Started out as a steamboat pilot, then an apprentice, a clubhouse owner, and now a king, Mickey had traveled the worlds in order to stop the Heartless from taking over and looking for Xehanort's reports. His fellow friend, Ansem the Wise, died from converting Kingdom Hearts into Data, now he fights for any fallen friends of his and alongside Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy.  
First Appearance: Steamboat Willie (Early Disney Era)

Combo Attacks:

Trinity of Izanagi.  
Users: Fox+Krystal+Wolf.  
Profile: By combining the powers of Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, and Susanno, the three heirs call upon the power of Izanashi to help wound the offendor into submission. This may be the key in order to defeat Panther Caroso and drain him of his powers.

Kyoto Saint Beasts.  
Users: Andrew+Mickey+(Fox+Krystal+Wolf or Sora+Kairi+Riku)  
Profile: Lost Keyblade combo. In Andrew's homeworld, there's a tale of five beasts watching over Kyoto. Five Keybearers, during the Keyblade War, used this to take down really big Heartless. The beasts are represented as shown:  
Mickey: Gold Dragon.  
Fox/Sora: Blue Dragon.  
Krystal/Kairi: Red Phoenix.  
Wolf/Riku: Black Turtle.  
Andrew: White Tiger.  
It starts with the Blue Dragon using its wrath against the offender, then the Black Turtle using the transformed Keyblade to wound it, the Red Phoneix using its fire attack on it, the White Tiger to enhance the strike to cut it open (or in Andrew's case, split his Keyblade into a gunblade and valentine and use the five Japanese elements against it), and finally the Gold Dragon to pierce from above, effectively destroying it.


	21. Tsunade Retrieval 1: Early Find

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World Arc.

Chapter 15: Planning for the Future! Retrieving Tsunade!

(Enter Andrew's POV)

It was a sad day for all of us the day after the attack. The Hokage was killed by Orochimaru, and neither Tyler and I faced anyone. Not even each other. I knew he'd face Orochimaru, but I wanted to kill him myself. Then again, I'm only human.

Tyler looked like he had seen a ghost, even after coming back with Reiji, Xiaomu, and L. He didn't explain much, only that a threat has been reborn into a killing machine.

Sasuke had stood trial and lost (much to the disdain of the ignorant side of the village). The Harunos forgave Naruto after saving Sakura from the Sound Gennin Team, and Sai (or Saito Senju, as I found out) joined the Namikaze family as Naruto's brother. Now Sasuke's facing the death penalty as soon as a new Hokage enters office.

Akatsuki, for some odd reason, registered as Konoha Nins, saying that they were used and thrown away by Madara. That was confirmed by Minato since the man who was working with Madara was Gin Ichimaru.

Now, I'm just in the sweets store looking for something, but I was tailed. By L, of all people.

"Mind if I join you, Andrew?" he asked me.

"Possibly," I said. He had ordered himself a piece of Strawberry cake while I had Marble cake and a Coke.

"Tyler told me about everything that happened," he said. "You had a bit of a stirring speech there."

"It's nothing to be proud of," I said. "I was just paying respects to a dead friend."

"Still, you hid your emotions through your face." Why the hell does he sit like that, anyways? "But, let's get to the chase. Tyler was one of my associates during the Kira murders."

"Yeah. I know. He made the Terminator there."

"Let me finish. He had seen Kira killed personally, but the thing is, he's back from the dead."

I did a spittake. "How'd he get a second chance? Light was fading into nothingness due to his use of the Death Note."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out myself. No one can be revived from nothingness unless someone could access it."

"Are you saying that he's working for someone else?" He nodded. "And that someone IS nothingness?" He nodded, again. "Just what I need: A group of Nobodies."

"Nobodies?"

"The bodies of those with strong wills after losing their heart to the darkness. I thought Axel, Roxas, and Namine were the last ones."

"That's why I needed to meet you personally, because you know most about the Heartless."

"It's not because I'm from a world that wants to see you and Light in bed together, right?"

"No comment." Figures. "And sleeping with Kira? No thank you."

Okay. "You don't think there's a Life Note, do yoU?"

L shivered. "I hope not. The last thing we need is a Death Note Antithesis." I noticed. "Plus, that Saya girl..."

"The one Tyler fought?"

"Yes. She was working with Light, yet taken for Tyler."

"Reiji told me about that. Saya kept hitting on him during their hated rivalry, and I say hated because she killed Reiji's father."

"Sorry for interrupting the conversation," we heard someone say beside us. It was Trisha, "but Jiraiya wants me to get you to meet him at the front gate. Naruto's already waiting."

"Alright," I said. "I had already finished my cake, anyways. Nice talking to you, Ryuuzaki."

"Nice meeting you, Akito."

L and I had an understanding: Both of us were gajins, and we knew each others real names, so we decided to use our Japanese aliases with each other when in a Japan-based world like this one.

"I noticed that you already knew L," I said to her while walking towards the gate. "Why?"

"He's our tech expert," she said. "After Rem wrote his human name in the Death Note, he slipped into Makai where he met his half-sisters, Morrigan and Lillith."

That surprised me. "L's part Incubus?" She nodded. "That explains his insomnia." I didn't expect the Royal Family, though.

"Now he's training himself in order to prevent the Kira murders from happening again." Only six Death Notes can be activated at a time. Train hard.

As soon as we got there, we found Jiraiya and Naruto waiting.

"Found him at the Sweets Shop," she said.

"Alright," Jiraiya said. "Let's go find my old teammate."

As we walked out, I couldn't help but notice the power lines on the other end of the driveway.

"If this place uses minimum technology," I said, "what's with the power lines?"

"Even a Hidden Village needs electricity to survive," Jiraiya said. "We just don't use much power." Oh, THAT explains it. "Now, our destination is Tanzaku Castle, but we need to make a stop at the Festival first."

"I hope it's not like the Fourth's Memorial Festival back home," Naruto said.

"Not every festival's the same," Trisha said to him. "And we changed it, remember?"

She's a better parent than I am. I've just been wallowing in self-pity after the Third died.

Anyways, Jiraiya had been teaching me the Rasengan, and I got the Kage Bunshin method down with all three steps. I needed something in order to balance my arsenal. I had my Avatars and my Keyblade, but never any self-defense moves.

Soon enough, we were at the Festival, and Jiraiya had almost taken all our money...if Naruto hadn't henged it into a dud. During the time, all three of us were acting like a family (I was the uncle they never mentioned while Trisha and Naruto were acting like siblings) and enjoying the fair.

"Is there a bookstore nearby?" I asked a local. He then pointed across from there, and I thanked him. Soon enough, I saw that they were packed with books. Including the Adult section (which were mostly written by the Toad Sage himself). No manga, though, so I had left.

I then rejoined the two as we got refreshments (their Octopus Teriyaki leaves something to be desired) and we saw Jiraiya with two hookers, much to our anger.

"Is there anyplace you DON'T try to get research?" Trisha asked him.

"It keeps the money rolling in," was his only reply. Good thing he didn't ask for her to join them or else he would've suffered from the blunt end of my fist. However, we had a run-in with retired Iwa Nin, and Jiraiya showed us his version of the Rasengan. Mine looked more like a mix of Light and Dark energy mixed into the wind sphere (Named Byakko Rasengan). Trisha's was made from her own Fox Fire (Rasengan Kitsune-Bi). Naruto's was like the Fourth's (Wind Rasengan).

Anyways, after stopping for the night, we continued until we got to Tanzaku Gardens.

"Okay," Jiraiya said. "She's either in the Casino or Bars, so search them thoroughly. She might be anywhere." Or she could have passed town. "We meet in the tavern closest to the castle." He just told us to split up. Jiraiya already went ahead, leaving us to ponder our next move.

"Now what?" Naruto asked us.

"Trisha," I said, "where did you find her last time?"

"A casino in Sunagakure," she asked me. "Why?"

"Well, since they won't let Naruto in unsupervised, you check the bars."

"Andrew, you know how I am with alcohol." Right. I forgot. When she gets drunk, her kitsune features pop up.

"Just take a quick look, and if any drunken gives you trouble, kick their ass. Especially you, Naruto."

"Understood, Akito-san," he said. "I'll keep her safe."

Trisha rolled her eyes. "Alright, but no gambling."

"No gambling," I said. "I'm just looking." We then split up to look for Tsunade.

As I passed a nearby building, I heard the Jackpot go off nearby. I walked in to see...Tsunade getting triple-sevens? Not good. NOT good.

"Tsunade-sama!" her assistant said, "with this much money, we can pay off your debts!"

Tsunade wasn't amused.

"Excuse me," I said to them. Both of them looked at me.

"And you are?" she asked me, hoping it wasn't a debt collector.

"Since you're feeling lucky, how about we play a little game?"

"Name the place and time."

"The tavern closest to the castle, and follow me." Hope this works, I need to get her away from Orochimaru.

"Tsunade-sama," her assistant said, "you can't expect to go through this, can you?"

"He's with Jiraiya," Tsunade said. She must've notice my headband. "And he knows what happens when I get good luck."

Right. "This way, ladies." I then led them to the Tanzaku Castle Bar where I reserved a seat. "You have a deck with you and someone who knows how to shuffle?"

"I can shuffle," she said. "Why?"

"One, I can't for my life, and two, we're playing Blackjack"

(Journal Data)

Character Data:

Tsunade the Slug Sannin.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: Physical-20. Actual-50.  
Profile: The Slug Sannin of Konoha and the Legendary Sucker, she's known for her losing streak and her strength that can topple a castle down in one strike. Trisha and Naruto had met her, although Andrew's uncertain about her change in opinion about the Hokage Title. She's also an excellent Med Nin who tried to get the Third to make the Academy learn Medical Techniques, but her only students were Shizune, Trisha, and Naruto (on the strength and control.  
First Appearance: Naruto (Shonen Jump.)

(End Journal Data)

I can't believe it actually worked. Her winning streak stopped, not because I would've paid her debt from the money I barely spent turning in Aoi Rokusho, but because I was a Blackjack pro (because it was the only gambling game I knew how to play). Unfortunately, Tsunade had a couple drinks, so she upped the ante and made it Strip Blackjack and now she's down to her shirt and necklace (and panties) while I'm still standing after betting my Vest and Headband.

I groaned. "Can we stop already?" I asked her. "I don't want to be the bad guy when they find us."

"No way," she said. "Deal again."

I sighed. "Okay, but I refuse to take your necklace and panties." How the heck I still kept my Vest and Headband was beyond me. Got to leave you with some dignity."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Oh God. They found us.

"It's not what it looks like, Tsuki-chan!" I yelled. "I was trying to keep her away from Orochimaru and--" I didn't get to finish because her fist hit my face, and I went through the wall. "I'm okay!"

I got up from the rubble, then paid the guy. "Repairs are on me." I then sat back in my previous place and gave Tsunade back her clothes. Shizune then cured her hangover.

"What did we do earlier?" Tsunade asked me.

"You wanted to go further than simple Blackjack, I tried to stop you after the first five hands...actually the only ones, and Tsuki-chan got the wrong impression." I then noticed a person missing. "And Jiraiya nosebled like a rocket."

"I'll kill him later."

"Long time no see, Granny Tsunade," Naruto said.

"Nice to see you too, gaki." Naruto growled at that. "I'm assuming that Orochimaru's looking for me?"

"That's why I wanted to ask you to play a card game," I said. "To end the winning streak."

"Although you could've done it without knowing that she didn't know how to play Blackjack," Trisha said.

"I'm sorry, okay? I had no idea that she'd strip."

"You're going to have to do more than that in order to get my forgiveness."

Tsunade just stared. "Are they..."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "They're dating. I'm not exactly surprised, but they've managed to make it work."

Jiraiya then walked in. "Sorry I'm late," he said. "I had to get some work done." All of us were glaring at him.

"Put me in the next issue and you're dead," I told him.

"Now, I forgive you," Trisha said, "but you should have specified."

"It's actually a surprise." Which meant it would be either quick or painless, or painfully slow. I would've suggested watching a Saw marathon and putting him in a dream-induced Genjutsu based on the movies. Jiraiya was panicking.

"Anyways, the Council needs you to become the next Hokage," Jiraiya said.

"Knew it," Tsunade said. "I'll do it if you tell me what happened."

"Orochimaru soiled your dead grandfather and grand-uncle's grave with the Impure Resurrection technique," I said. "And he killed your sensei."

Tsunade had growled. "Bastard. I'll come with you, but you'd better keep me safe from him and his lackey."

"That's great," Jiraiya said. "We leave tomorrow morning. Don't want him to find us."

"I think he already did," I said, glaring at the door.

"Kabuto," Naruto growled. "He must have trailed us."

"We leave now, then," I said. "Orochimaru knows we're here, and might try to attack at any time. I just hope he hasn't..." That's when a snake summon crashed through the door. "...summoned anything yet."

"Looks like I found more than just Tsunade-chan," Orochimaru said. "Looks like convincing you to heal my arms didn't work."

"I wouldn't do it, even if you offered to bring Nawaki and Dan back," Tsunade said. "If you had convinced me before Naruto came into my life, I would've done it then and there."

"Very well. Then you die with the enemy!"

"Hang on, everyone!" I yelled. I then used my blood from the punch and the hand-seals. "**SUMMONING JUTSU!**" There was a poof of smoke and we rode on a White Tiger, leading the Snake out of the city and into a nearby field.

"How long have you had that summoning contract?" Trisha asked me.

"Since Nami," I said. "Thanks for the help, Shin."

"**NO PROBLEM, BUT YOU OWE ME SOME MEAT AFTERWARD**." Koga then poofed into smoke and Orochimaru and Kabuto went into position.

"I had no idea that Konoha had the Tiger Summoning Contract," Orochimaru said.

"They don't. That was my own creation." Well, technically Lionheart's. "Now it's just the two of you against the six of us."

"Orochimaru," Kabuto said, "are you sure about this?"

"They lost me my vessel, Kabuto," Orochimaru said. "They must die for it. Especially the Kyuubi Brat."

"Alright then." Kabuto then got into position.

"Your fight's with me, Kabuto," Naruto said. "We never did fight in the Chuunin Exams."

"Impressive, Naruto-kun," he said. "But Orochimaru's not the only one who can do the Impure Resurrection technique." He then did the handsigns, only changed them a bit. "However, I'm the only one who is able to revive the soul as well as the body!" Okay, that's a bit of a shocker.

I stepped with him to see what Kabuto was summoning, and to my surprise, it had the Star Fox symbol on the coffin.

"Oh shit," I said. "Fox is not going to like this."

"Who is it?" Naruto asked me.

"It's his dad. James McCloud."

Sure enough, I was right. For some odd reason, he was able to revive the original leader of the Star Fox team.

"Here's the deal," Kabuto said. "You kill them, and we'll let you run home scot-free."

At that, James turned around, and said, to my shock and his utter disbelief, "You expect me to kill a friend of my son's? Fat chance."

"How is that possible? I revived you from the depths of hell!"

"And I saw why everyone didn't want to die."

Orochimaru was growling. "Kabuto, I told you not to use that part of the Resurrection technique!"

"How was I supposed to know he'd turn on me?"

"Mr. McCloud!" I yelled. "Watch out!"

At that, he ducked the sword with ease, then stood right beside us.

"Okay, Keybearer," he said. "Explain to me what happened during my days in hell after we defeat this guy."

"Can do, sir," I said.

"You guys might need my help," Trisha said. "Nice to meet the great James McCloud in person." I can tell she got that technique down.

"Talk later," Naruto said. "Kabuto's about to summon the Heartless."

And he did.

"If you don't fight with the Sound," Kabuto said, "then you die with the fools."

"Bring it!" I yelled.

(To be continued)

Character Data:

James McCloud.  
Species: Lylatian Vulpine.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Physical-32. Actual-65.  
Profile: The long-dead father of Fox McCloud, James was resting peacefully until Kabuto summoned him from the grave. Now turned into the Auron of the story, he fights alongside the Persona Task Squad in order to stop the Son of the Devil (other than Hellboy) to reshape the universe in his image.  
First Appearance: Star Fox 64 (N64)

Technique Data:

Full Resurrection.  
Users: Kabuto Yakushi and Trisha Parker.  
Profile: The full version of Orochimaru's Impure Ressurection, only reviving mind, body, and soul. Orochimaru never used it unless he needed a living host, and Kabuto was reckless enough to do it. Trisha might use the technique for later, but it's a one-time use per soul (and Orochimaru uses it every three years) and if they do it a second time, they die.


	22. Tsunade Retrieval 2: World Hopping

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Ninja World Arc.

Chapter 16: One Less Sannin! I Am The Fifth Hokage!

(A/n: Basically, we're nearing the end of the Ninja World Arc)

(Enter Andrew's POV. Play "VS Jeane" from No More Heroes OST)

All four of us were up against the Heartless and Kabuto.

"These are my own creation," he said, "the Elemental Heartless. One of them is fire, another is water, a third's wind, a fourth's earth, and the final one's lightning. All of them having the power of the respective Ninja Village. Or should I say...Nature Dragon?"

You sick bastard. "Leave them out of this!" I said.

"How could you do this to them?" Trisha asked him.

"Is there something I'm missing?" James asked Naruto.

"Explanation later," Naruto said. "He's about to ramble."

"During my research on the Wind Dragon and after the Horned King's appearance," Kabuto started, "I used the Heartless data from him and combined him with the essence of the Wind Dragon and the Elemental Summoning technique to use Heartless based on the five countries they look over."

"Then how did you get the essence of the Fire Dragon?" I asked him.

"Sasuke helped me with that. After the Kyuubi Brat and the meddling Keyblade Master defeated him, I had taken one of Pein's hair in order to create the Fire Heartless. It wasn't easy, but I managed to splice the Fire Dragon's DNA from the Namikaze's."

"You're a sick bastard, Kabuto," Naruto said. "Makes me wonder why you never slept with Orochimaru." Kabuto halted right then and there.

"I AM NOT OROCHIMARU'S BOSOM BUDDY! I'M HIS PERSONAL DOCTOR! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Trisha said. James got a Gunblade out, to our surprise.

"What, can't a guy try out something new?"

"You won't be trying anything once I'm through with you all," Kabuto said. "Heartless, attack!" All five of them charged at us, and our battle began.

I was up against the Thunder Heartless, and decided to use something new. "**QUAKE!**" I yelled, rumbling the arena. The Thunder Heartless was a bit injured, but not enough. Damn my Pokemon fanboyism.

The Earth Heartless was behind me, so I let them collide. "**FREEZE!**" I yelled, using Blizzarga on them. I then cracked the sculpture open and both of them fell to the ground.

James was having better luck. "**HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!**" he yelled. The Water Heartless fell to the ground in a puddle. "Don't mess with a good man."

"**RASENGAN!**" Naruto yelled. The Fire Clone was blown away.

"**SPLITTING STAFF!**" Trisha yelled, splitting her staff into two parts. "**DIVINE HURRICANE!**" She had blown the Wind Clone into nothingness. "Anything else, prick?"

That's when Kabuto attacked her. I had lost it. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, using my Keyblade to get him off her.

Kabuto then smirked. "Looks like the big bad Jounin has a bit of a soft spot for the kitsune daughter."

"Kitsune or not, I promised myself that I wouldn't lose her again. Not like last time, and especially not to creeps like you."

"Then we fight in a Ninja's Duel, here and now. Question is, can you handle me?"

"Bring it, bastard."

(End tune. Play "Sword of Doubt" from FFIX.)

Kabuto and I went against each other, clashing kunai and using replacement jutsu.

"Too slow," Kabuto yelled. "**NERVE REPLACEMENT JUSTU!**" He then tried to strike me, but I had used the Wind Body Flicker.

"Nice try, asshole," I said. "**CHAKRA SABER!**" My hand had turned into a blade of Chakra, and struck him in the right area.

Kabuto tried, but he couldn't move his arms. "What did you do to me?"

"Made sure that you didn't try anything funny. After all, we ARE ninja."

"You asshole." With that, he used the Cursed Seal on himself. "And you're right. We don't play fair." He turned into the incarnation of a stereotypical devil. "This is my version of the Cursed Seal second level. Can you match this kind of raw power?"

"**His blood's boiling,**" Terra said. "**He really wants to kill you.**" I won't let him.

"JAMES!" I yelled.

"Trust your instincts," he said, while getting into the battlefield. He and I slashed at Kabuto with the Keyblade and Gunblade at ready. I then felt his spell within me.

"**GATHER!**"

"**BOMBS AWAY!**" When I used Magnega on Kabuto and James threw the Bombs, Kabuto was injured, but barely.

"Don't give up," James told me.

"I won't," I said. "Trisha, you with me?"

"I trust you," she said.

I smiled. "**DRIVE!**"

During her merging, my Keyblade turned into a fox design and my jacket turned red with the Infinity Symbol staying black. My hair turned into a fire-style and my pants had fox designs on them.

"**Inari Drive, complete.**"

"You think you can defeat me?" Kabuto asked me.

"I won't lose to Orochimaru's lackey," I said. "**FOX FIRE! BLUE FLAME!**" My Keyblade was burning into a blue flame. "**BLAZING FOX FANG!**" I then threw a few fireballs at Kabuto, burning him, and reducing him to his human state.

"You little bastard," He said. "I'm making sure that you stay down."

That's when Naruto came in. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" he yelled. Soon, many Narutos went onto Kabuto and took him down, but Kabuto was a Sound Jounin.

"You are so dead, Kyuubi brat," he said.

"Not if you die first," Naruto said. "**CLONE EXPLOSION!**" The clones blew up in his face, but his glasses were unbreakable. He then noticed Naruto charging up his attack. "This is for Grampa Saru, you backstabbing son of a bitch! **RASENGAN!**" He then rammed the sphere of wind into Kabuto's abdomen, sending him into a rock quarry in the field. Unfortunately, Naruto fainted due to lack of breath.

"Shit," I said. "Kabuto must have blocked his breathing apparatus after Naruto landed that hit."

Unfortunately, Orochimaru saw Trisha try to heal Naruto and sent Kusanagi to kill him. I tried to block the hit, but...

"T-Tsunade-sama?" Trisha asked her.

"Why sacrifice yourself for a simple brat?" Orochimaru asked her.

"Because," Tsunade said, "the Hokage has to make sacrifices in order to reign. And from this day forward, I'm taking the mantle of the Fifth Hokage."

Orochimaru scoffed. "The role of the Hokage is for fools. You really want to stoop to their level?"

"Yes, I do. If not for me, then for people like my grandson." That shocked Orochimaru to the core.

Shizune was shocked. "Tsunade-sama, don't use that Jutsu! Let me heal you instead!"

"What is she doing?" James asked Trisha.

"A jutsu that's connected to her 'eternal youth,'" Trisha said.

"**NINJA TECHNIQUE: GENESIS REBIRTH!**" After activating the seal, her wounds began to heal. Even the one from the sword. "Now that I have this move activated, I can't be killed by stab wounds."

"Then what happens if I cut off your head?" Orochimaru asked her.

"You won't," Jiraiya said. "I'll make sure of it."

"Trisha," I said, "take care of Naruto. James, make sure she doesn't get killed."

"Can do," he said.

"What about you?" she asked me.

"He tried to kill the both of you in one shot," I said. "During my months here, Naruto's been like a younger brother to me, and if either he or you were hurt, I'd never forgive myself for it. I will defeat him where he stands. This I promise."

"Can you really defeat a Sannin?" Kabuto asked me, limping towards Orochimaru. "You were barely able to defeat me."

His healing ability is kicking in. This could be a problem.

"From now on, Orochimaru's no longer a Sannin," Tsunade said. "He threw away his title as soon as he made contact with those creatures. Now, let's dance!"

(End tune. Play "Sannin Battle" from Naruto OST)

All three of us started using our respective summons. "**SUMMONING JUTSU!**" There was a MASSIVE poof of smoke revealing a slug, a toad, a three-headed snake, and a tiger with a crown.

"Katsuya and Manda," Gamabunta said. "If this is a reunion, then who's the new guy?"

"OROCHIMARU!" Manda yelled. "You'd better have a good explanation for this!" Bad time to not have a Mongoose summon. Would've been funny as hell. Then again, I'd better explain that Orochimaru can't use Manda's Jutsu.

"I'll make it up to you, Manda," Orochimaru said. "Just help me get rid of these pests."

"Alright, but you owe me 100 sacrifices after this."

"I'm surprised you had the chakra to call me into action," the Tiger King said.

"Tiger King Koga," I said, "I need your assistance for defeating Manda and Orochimaru. Katsuya and Gamabunta are on our side."

"I accepted you as my subordinate already, gaki. Plus I haven't had snake meat in a while, so assistance granted." That made Orochimaru and Kabuto freak out.

"Save his skin for me, Koga," Gamabunta said. "My wife would love a snake-skin wallet."

At that, the battle began.

Koga had managed to corner Manda already. "Is there anything you can do?" I asked him.

"I know a LOT of Thunder Jutsu."

"Good enough for me." I then took a Kunai and threw it in Manda's back. "The lightning rod's in place, Koga-sama."

"Alright. **LIGHTNING TIGER STYLE: THUNDER STORM JUTSU!**" From his crown to the kunai, Manda was electrified.

"Did anyone order them fried or extra crispy?" I asked them.

"Get out of the way of the oil, gaki!" Jiraiya yelled.

Right. "Move. Jiraya's going to fry him." Koga complied and jumped out of the way of the flame.

When the fire died...crap. "Snakes shed their skin, remember?" I asked them.

Manda came out from underground (still charred from the Thunder Attack), looking pissed. "You bastards!"

"Katsuya," Tsunade said, "you did your trail already?"

"Yes, Tsunade," she said. Manda blinked, then noticed that he was stuck.

"So," Jiraiya said, "you're stuck in Katsuya's Slug Trail Jutsu and are up against the three head summons of Konoha's finest. You have three choices: A. Surrender, B. Die, or C. Get Mauled while knowing the fact that Orochimaru can't use his jutsu."

"We'll discuss this later," Manda said. He then disappeared, making Orochimaru and Kabuto drop to the ground. That's when we noticed Orochimaru's face peel off.

"Looks like the body's starting to reject me," Orochimaru said. "We must retreat, Kabuto."

"Alright, Orochimaru," Kabuto said. Both of them disappeared, retreating back to Otogakure.

(End Tune. Play "Sorrow" from the Naruto OST)

However, Katsuya, Gamabunta, and Koga stayed after discussing something.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked them.

Jiraiya pondered for a bit, then said, "Tsunade, you don't think..."

"I didn't think it would be possible after all these years," she said.

"What are you guys talking about?" James asked us.

"I don't know, but Tsunade and Jiraiya seem to make a big deal about it," I replied.

"It IS a big deal, gaki!" Koga said. "Because Orochimaru left his Sannin title and the Snakes are no longer allies of Konoha, Katsuya and Gamabunta have recommended you as Konoha's first-ever Tiger Sannin." WHAT? "And I had approved."

Holy crap. I then sighed. "Even with an upgraded title, Koga-sama," I said, "it's nothing if I don't have anyone to celebrate it with."

"That's why I agreed with them. Because you're not like the other ego-inflated humans I've run into. Now, we're going back to our families. The missus is probably worried sick about me." At that, all three of them poofed into nothingness.

After Trisha and Shizune finished healing Naruto, we stayed at the nearby hotel for the night. I didn't brag, but I told her I'll tell him what happened when he wakes up.

(End Tune)

"YOU MADE SANNIN, AKITO-NIISAN!?" Naruto shouted as we were walking back to Konoha. Yup. His voicebox is back to normal.

"Yeah, Naruto," I said. "Is that a problem?"

"Not really. It's just that with Tsunade in office, you're going to be leaving."

"Actually, Tsuki and I were talking about that," Tsunade said, "and I decided to go ahead with Sarutobi's idea for his Space Ninja idea, so he's not only the first Tiger Sannin, but also the first Ninja to go travel the worlds, which is a Quadruple-S Rank mission for Akito and her."

"And I've no interest in becoming Hokage," I said. "That's your dream. Not mine."

"Thanks, Akito-niisan," Naruto said.

I sighed. "Look, we'll meet again. I don't know when, but we will. In the meantime, brush up on your ninja training. I want to face you after I finish my mission."

"I'll be waiting for that time, then."

"Looks like you've got the father thing down, Akito-kun," Trisha said.

James just stood quiet.

"Something the matter?" I asked him.

"Nothing's wrong," he said. "I just can't believe that he managed to defeat Andross. Twice. He broke my record."

"Actually, he mentioned a third time, and that was during his time in the Station."

"Still, knowing that he's holding a great burden worries me. And to think, this all started when Andross looked at Xehanort's reports of the Heartless. Now, I can't stay mad at him because he was as much a victim as my son was."

"You'll meet up with him as soon as we get to the Great Fox II." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Aparoid invasion."

"Oh."

After the crowning of Tsunade, the Keyhole opened in the Hokage's Desk. I had sealed it shut, and got not only a Gummi Block, but also a Summoning Charm.

(A/n: Ichigo and the others already went back to Soul Society. Dante, Vergil, and Nero went back to their world as well.)

We were then leaving for the village gates as we said our goodbyes to the friends we made, then left the village.

I was looking back at them in sadness.

"You okay?" Trisha asked me.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Just a little something in my eye."

"More like you're actually missing Naruto," Tyler said. "Don't worry. You'll return sometime."

"I know, but when I'll return is an actual problem. Could be days, months, even years."

"Remember, you have your own brother to find," Trisha said. "And someone needs to brush up on his Avatar shifting."

"Oh, ha ha," Tyler said. "You haven't used yours in a while, either."

"Give it time."

We then left the Ninja World in order to seal the others, and I know it's going to be a long time.

End Ninja World Arc.

Items gained:

Tiger King (Keyblade Name)  
Form: Thunder Enhancer.  
Profile: Enhances Thundaga attacks by 20%. Also easier to use with Thunder Jutsu. The Rite of Passage for Andrew to use the Byakko summons.

Fox Disciple (Keyblade Name)  
Form: Holy Fire creator.  
Profile: Created from the bond between Andrew and Trisha, which isn't easily broken. Enables Andrew to use the Blue Fire.

Aura Charm (Summoning Charm)  
Contains: Lucario.  
Profile: The Aura Pokemon. Fighting/Steel. It is the only Pokemon known to use Aura attacks as part of its arsenal. It understands human speech fluently.  
First Appearance: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (Anime OVA)

Combo Attacks:

Magnetic Minefield.  
Users: Andrew+James McCloud.  
Profile: Uses Andrew's Magnega attacks in order for James to pull Smart Bombs out of his jacket and use them on the enemy. Some might be duds, but the other bombs make up for it.

Drive Forms:

Inari Drive.  
Requires: Andrew+Trisha.  
Form: Mystic Fox powers.  
Profile: When a Keybearer and a Disciple of Inari come together, they form the Inari Drive. With this, the Keybearer can use anything a Kitsune has in its arsenal, even disguising himself/herself as a kitsune for scouting.


	23. Crossover in PreCrystal Tokyo

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc.

Chapter 17: Going it Solo. Meeting Your Boss!

(Opening theme for this Arc: Bluebird from Naruto Shipuuden)

_habataitara modorenai to itte mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

_kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo ima kotoba ni kawatteku_

_michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu_

_habataitara modorenai to itte mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

_tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora aoi aoi ano sora_

(A/n: I know, I know. I'm doing a Naruto theme in the Sailor Moon world. Well, it's not just her series involved, but a familiar, genderbending martial artist, who has the unintentional role of Cloud, would as well. Also, there's a history with the Boss and Sailor Pluto set in the Silver Millennium and an old enemy of the Senshi returns)

(Enter Andrew's POV)

Whose idea was it to send me alone? Oh, that's right. Axel had the idea of sending me to the world next to it because he fears something bad will happen to me, and I disagreed and went in alone. I don't know why, but Sora and Kairi were thinking the same thing, so it's my idea.

Anyways, since I recognized this place as the Juuban district of Tokyo, the Keyhole's either at the Crown Arcade or the Hino Temple. Or at the remains of either the Tomoe Mansion or Mugen Academy, heaven forbid. Then again, I've seen Kurosaki at the Ninja World, so it's either at the Kanto region of Tokyo or...

SMASH!

...the Nerima district. Forecast for the day, meteor showers in the form of one Ranma Saotome, and if he's here, then so is Inuyasha...and possibly Goku.

"That uncute tomboy," Ranma muttered. "Where am I, anyways?"

"You're in the Juuban district," I said, "last time I checked." He just stared at me like I was new here. "I'm from America. Came here to see the local Youma sighting. Name's Andrew, by the way."

"Ranma Saotome," he said, shaking my hand, then noticed my aura, somehow. "Looks like you've been through a few fights."

"Can't say I'm proud of them, and I've had to kill before."

"Same here. Last guy was a Phoenix God, although you have an aura of a different beast."

Chimera, due to my avatars. That's when we felt a tremor.

"Huh," Ranma said. "Already in Juuban and we already sense the local Youma."

"You want to kick its ass?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah." We then raced towards the sight of the tremor to see the Youma, which looked like something out of a very bad Kaiju movie. Trash-can monster lady.

"What the hell is that?" I asked Ranma. "Looks like a cross between a garbage can and the Bride of Frankenstein."

"Don't know," he said, "but it's possibly the local Youma."

"Yes," we heard it say. "Looks like I, Garbage Bride have found two pure hearts in the vicinity. They're not the ones Queen Beryl wants for her resurrection, but they're enough to jump start her growth!"

"Fat chance," I yelled. "If Beryl wants our Pure Hearts, she'll have to pry them from our cold, dead hands!"

"It's your funeral," the Youma said. Before the attack, however...

"Not so fast!" we heard a female voice yell.

Ranma and I turned around to see... "And cue the speech."

"As soldiers of Love and Justice, I, Sailor Moon..."

"...I, Sailor Mercury..." the blue-haired girl yelled.

"...I, Sailor Mars..." the raven-haired girl yelled.

"...I, Sailor Jupiter..." the brunette yelled.

"...and I, Sailor Venus..." the other blond yelled.

"...will punish you!" All five of them yelled.

Ranma and I were dumbfounded.

"These are the local heroes?" Ranma asked me. I nodded. "More like Happosai's fantasy come true."

"No kidding."

"Sailor Senshi or not," Garbage Bride yelled, "I will gain their pure hearts to revive my fallen Queen!"

"As I said," I said, "you'll have to pry it from our cold, dead hands."

"Wish granted."

(Play "To A Surprise" from KH:CoM)

All seven of us were in position.

"You can't hope to defeat me," Garbage Bride yelled. "I'm part steel!"

At that, Ranma and I went in close on the thing, me with my fists up.

"RANMA!" I yelled.

"You're going down!" he yelled. The both of us then used our fists to dent him, then I used my Keyblade to slash it.

"**MOUKO TAKABISHA!**" He yelled, charging his ki in a tiger projectile.

"**BYAKKO RASENGAN!**" I yelled, charging my chakra in a tiger projectile.

"**WRATH OF THE CAT'S FIST!**" the both of us yelled, attacking the being with our Tiger-based projectile. "NOW!" we both yelled.

"Right," Sailor Moon said. "**RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE!**" Her wand then obliterated Garbage Bride after our assault.

(End tune)

All that's left from the Moon Dust...is a Garbage Can and a Frankenstein novel.

"Geeze," I thought. "Can't the makers of these things be MORE original?"

"Thank you for your help," Sailor Moon said.

"No problem," Ranma said. "A martial artist never abandons someone in need...although you might need a little help some time in the future."

At that, Ranma and I left to find somewhere to stay.

"So, your Mom's around here?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said, "and she's very crazy about grandchildren, but that's my old man's fault for the training trip."

"I know," I said, surprising him. "It's a long story, and I might need to talk to your mother about it."

"RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!" we both heard, then dodged.

"Ryoga," we both said.

"So, Ranma, you couldn't be satisfied by sweet Akane, so you had to corrupt the Sailor Senshi. Well, I'm going to castrate you before you soil other women's virginity!"

"Is he for real?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately," he said.

I then got in front of him and said, "Look, you stupid asshole. I've known Ranma for just a half-an-hour, and I already know he's an honorable martial artist."

"LIAR! Because of Ranma, I'VE SEEN HELL!"

"What else is new?" I asked him. "Listen, if you won't listen to reason, then I'll fight you for the honor you lack."

"So be it!"

As he wielded his Umbrella, I used my Keyblade in a similar stance.

(Play "VS Dr Peace" from No More Heroes)

"PREPARE TO DIE, STRANGER!" Ryoga yelled.

"I won't die from a blind fool," I said.

At that, Ryoga and I struck each other as Anakin and Obi-Wan did theirs on Mustafar. Ryoga, however, was a human tank while I relied on my speed.

"Forget it," Ryoga said. "**BANDANA SPLIT!**" he yelled, splitting his bandanna in multiple part.

"Not a chance," I yelled. "**KNIFE CLONE JUTSU!**" My kunai and his bandana clashed and nullified themselves.

"**SHISHI HADOUKAN!**" he yelled, sending a ball of orange ki my way.

"**TWILIGHT'S REFLECTION!**" I yelled, sending it back at him, much to Ranma's shock. "You're going to have to do better than that to kill me, P-Chan!"

That stopped Ryoga in his tracks, then he glared at Ranma. "You TOLD him!"

"You said for me not to tell Akane!" Ranma yelled. "You never said about anyone else!"

"That's it, Ranma! Prepare to die! **ULTIMATE SHISHI HADOUKAN!**" He fired a bigger ki blast at Ranma...only for it to hit the barrier. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a Keybearer battle, Ryoga," I said. "I'm your opponent. Not him."

"Then I'll have to kill you in order to kill him." He then charged up his depression ki and yelled, "**ULTIMATE SHISHI HADOUKAN!**" As the ki blast tried to hit me...

...something blocked it, reflecting back at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryoga asked her.

"The protector of Time and the future, I, Sailor Pluto, will punish you for harming a passer-by." Drifter, me.

"I don't care if you're Cologne herself," Ryoga said. "You are not keeping me from killing Ranma."

"She's not..." he heard a male voice say. "...but I will." With that, Ryoga felt his ki being drained.

(End tune)

"Uh," Ranma said, "I appreciate you stopping Ryoga, but did you have to kill him?"

"He's not dead," the man said. "He's just unconscious, Ranma."

Ranma was shocked, then angry. "Are you after me like Happosai is with my girl form?"

"Not really. Just a protector...and a friend."

I then squinted. "You're...Trisha's boss, right?"

"Yes," he said. He then turned into a Human form. "My human name's Travis Teran, but I forgot my real name since...forever." I blinked. "I'll explain when we get to a private area."

"My Mom's place is up ahead," Ranma said. "We can talk there."

Sailor Pluto looked at Ranma, then said, "Fine with me, but I'd better go as my civilian form, Prince of the Moon."

That shocked both Ranma and myself. "Wait, he was Usagi's brother in the Silver Millenium?" I asked her. She nodded. "Looks like the Outers won't kill us both."

"Let's just start moving," Travis said. "People are staring."

(Journal Data)

Character Data:

Ranma Saotome.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male/Female. Gender bending curse.  
Age: 18.  
Profile: The greatest martial artist ever to set foot in Nerima, but also the most abused. Ranma had arrived in Juuban via Air Akane after refusing her cooking (which tasted like poison) and teamed up with Andrew in order to straighten his life out. Has TONS of fiancees and TONS of rivals in the process, but he's treated like either a trophy or a menace, and although he doesn't show it, he wants out. Also known as the Lost Moon Prince to the Senshi. Has a fear of cats that turns him into a bezerker rage. His cursed form is known as Ranko Saotome.  
First Appearance: Ranma 1/2 (Manga)

Usagi Tsukino.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 18.  
Profile: Also known as Sailor Moon, Usagi can see the good spirit in everyone. Currently dating Mamoru (whose past life was Prince Endymion), she's basically a ball of energy when it comes to sleeping, eating, and stealing Rei's manga. Was the Moon Princess in her past life, and shows her maturity when those precious to her are in danger.  
First Appearance: Sailor Moon (Manga)

Ryoga Hibiki.  
Species: Human/Pig. Cursed.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 18.  
Profile: AKA, the Lost Boy and P-Chan, Ryoga has a grudge against Ranma so twisted that he tried to kill anyone who defended him (aka, Andrew). Lies in secret as Akane's pet pig, Ryoga listens and possibly has already broken the pact agreement between Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo (if Genma hadn't screwed it up enough). His depression KI is slowly killing him, but he doesn't care.  
First Appearance: Ranma 1/2 (manga)

Setsuna Meioh.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: Physical-24. Actual-1024.  
Profile: The watcher of the Time Gates and the only surviving citizen of the Moon Kingdom, Setsuna (aka, Sailor Pluto) takes it upon herself to reconstruct Crystal Tokyo and kill anyone who stands in her way. However, finding Ranma might encourage her to take it to a new degree because of his moon heratige. Is the vice-principal of Usagi's high school and Travis's old lover.  
First Appearance: Sailor Moon (Manga. Talisman saga)

Travis Teran.  
Species: Incubus.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Physical-30. Actual-Over 9000! (No. Seriously)  
Profile: The exiled general of Makai (and the man who started the Aensland Bloodline), Travis had traveled the world hoping to atone for his sin of seeding the Succubus princess Lillium Aensland. Some of his previous travels involved the Silver Moon Kingdom, Ancient Egypt, and various others in ancient times. Now he (alongisde his descendants and subordinates) are trying to stabilize the worlds from Damien's control. Is the oldest Persona User in existence and the most experienced.

Combo Attack:

Wrath of the Cat's Fist.  
Users: Andrew+Ranma.  
Profile: Combining the Mouko Takashiba and the Byakko Rasengan creates this attack that takes both the Neko-Ken and Kogenta's essence and combines them into a claw that slices through the opponent. Andrew had barely used his Keyblade in the process, but his resolve combined with Ranma's was enough to defeat their opponent.

(End Journal Data)

We found Nodoka's apartment and Sailor Pluto had changed into Setsuna Meioh.

"Why did you think that I'd send Uranus and Neptune to kill you?" she asked me.

"Because you'd think Ranma and I would be a threat to Crystal Tokyo," I replied, "and I don't want to die. I have a LOT to live for, and I just met my girlfriend's boss."

"You and Trisha hooked up?" Travis asked me. I nodded. "Well, at least Tyler can stop with the blind dates, but with your performance, I'd have to test you myself." I glared.

Ranma came down the stairs and said, "She'll be down in a few minutes. In the meantime, I'd like to scan Travis here, because I know about his aura."

"Haven't met a decent fighter in a long time. Ryoga's KI was sour."

"That's because he's letting his Shishi Hadoukan get to him. That, and he wants to kill me for missing his fight and cursing him."

"Everyone wants to kill you," I said. "And I want to help you stop them before it gets out of control."

"I thought Keybearers weren't supposed to mess with the world order," Travis said.

"In order for it to start, Travisto," Setsuna said, "he has to lock the Keyhole. In the meantime, I'd like to help him with his personal life as well."

"If that's the case, then count me in. I haven't been in action for so long, that I'm fearing being rusty would hinder me."

At that, Nodoka came down, smiling. "Nice to meet Ranma's friends," she said. "Now, I'm sure the young man in the jacket would like to tell me about Ranma's training trip."

She meant me. "Okay," I said, "but you're not going to like it."

I then explained EVERYTHING to her. The Neko-Ken, the engagements, the curse, the Amazon Hunt, Ranma being traded for food to fill Genma's stomach, Akane's abuse...EVERYTHING. Nodoka took it well...that it dropped several degrees.

"If that's the case, Ranma's living here from now on. I am NOT letting him go back to that hellhole after Genma has stained the name with dishonor that will last through his afterlife."

"And the suicide contract?"

"It was to keep Genma in line." Ranma had sighed in relief. "In fact, I'm divorcing him as soon as he shows his face again."

"Thanks, Mom," Ranma said. "But I might need to transfer schools."

That surprised me. "Since when did you have an interest in education?"

"Blame the Science Club teacher. He challenged me, and I used some spare parts from a guy's junkyard I saved once to make a working engine."

"I can help with that," Setsuna said. "I AM the Vice-Principal of Juuban High."

"Still, I might need a job," I said, "and I could probably be a sweeper at the Hino Temple."

"Considering your age right now," Travis said, "I was thinking the same thing. And you know it's the Senshi's meeting place, right?" I nodded.

"So he's a Watcher," Setsuna said. "This ought to be interesting..."

Oh brother. "Thanks for understanding, Nodoka."

"Call me Auntie Nodoka," she said. "Since you're trying to help out Ranma, I could consider you part of the family."

"There's still Cologne to deal with," Ranma said.

"That I can help you with," Travis said. "I had a contact with one of the Amazons during my traveling days and I know their rules inside and out, so I can find a few loopholes."

"For a chi-sucking vampire, you sure come in handy with a few tricks."

"A chi-sucking vampire is only one of my many avatars, Ranma. I do know a few lost fighting techniques you can learn, though."

"One problem remaining," I said. "The Neko-Ken. Because of it, Ranma can't get near any cats without freaking out, and seeing both Luna and Artemis might be a little...destructive for him."

"That, I can't help him with," Travis said. "He just needs something to help calm his nerves."

"If that's the case," Setsuna said, "I'll start the transfer papers. Ranma, your stuff's already here and your debt to Nabiki's paid off. Meet me in school two days from now so we can make it official."

"Thank you, Meioh-sama," Ranma said, bowing.

"You're welcome, your highness." We still can't get over that. "Now, Travis, you and I have some catching up to do."

Travis sighed. "I'm the most powerful Persona User who ever lived, and I still can't understand women." He then left with Setsuna.

"Is it okay if I sleep on the couch?" I asked Nodoka.

"Sure you can," she said. "It's a pullout couch, so make yourself at home."

I nodded, then sat down. "You know, I half-expected you to go crazy at the mention of grandchildren."

Nodoka sighed. "I do want them, but at the cost of my son's happiness, I can't bear to look them in the eyes without guilt. Sure I encourage him, but it's an act. I want my son to be proud of his manliness. Not fear it whenever he shows affection to a woman."

"I know. I think Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi ruined that for him. And what people think about the curse as well. I couldn't care less about it anyways. Never bothers me."

"Thank you for understanding." She then went back upstairs.

I then noticed my phone ring. "Hello?"

"I see you've met my boss," I heard Trisha say.

"Yeah. He seemed kind of...disappointed."

"Blame Tyler for that. Anyways, something's preventing us from entering the world"

What? "Have you tried beaming yourself down?"

"Multiple times, but this is a darkness that's stronger than the usual ones."

Shit... "I'll try to make it back alive, Trisha. In the meantime, try not to hurt anyone too badly."

"I'll try. Love you, Andrew."

"Love you, too." I then rested on the couch, considering it was already nightfall.

I just hope that this world's not as harsh as the last one.

(Arc Ending Theme: Blaze Away from Eyeshield 21)

_naze jibun dake ga kizutsuku to nageku_

_tada hito wa dare mo fuzoroi na kakeba_

_mirai wa kimatta bashou bakari janai_

_hikari ga sasu michi ga aru kara_

_Blaze Away ima Blaze Away sugu_

_Blaze Away tobira no mukou he_

_saa, toki wa umarekawaru_

_Blaze Away ima Blaze Away ima_

_Blaze Away hibiki au kodou_

_kagi wa tokareteru sono te ni ima_

_Blaze Away ima Blaze Away ima_

_Blaze Away kakeru kete yukou_

_kagi wa tokareteru sono te ni ima_


	24. Even More Crossovers

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc.

Chapter 18: Meeting the Senshi! Ranma's First Day!

(A/n: This is going to be a LOT difficult than I originally thought. The only Sailor Moon villain I knew is working with an Organization XIII wannabe and the first one was supposed to be dead for years. How I'm reviving her has to do with the Nerima Wrecking Crew's negative energy and their hearts. Ranma and Andrew had no such requirements, and Garbage Bride, which was created from a lack of Youma Knowledge, was looking for Ryoga. The Setsuna/Travis thing had been running through my mind since even before I started this thing, and I'm not sure who to pair Ranma up with, but it won't be anyone from Nerima. I'm a Kasumi/Tofu fan.

Oh, and Andrew's living with Nodoka, yet working with the Hino Family, so he might be included in the meetings)

(Enter Andrew's POV)

Well, that was easier than I thought. The old man was looking for some hired help at the time, and I started off sweeping the shrine at the first day.

I did meet his granddaughter, though.

"You're the guy who's here on a temporary leave?" I heard her ask me. She was pretty, but not as devoted as Trisha.

"Yeah," I said. "I had lost my luggage and passport and I'm staying at a penpal's place for the time being."

"How come you speak Japanese like second nature?"

"Extensive literature classes back home." I then continued sweeping. "Japanese is basically hard to understand unless you learn another form of Cantonese language, no offense."

"Minako said the same thing." She then went in front of me. "Name's Rei Hino."

"My name's Andrew." We both shook hands, and I noticed her aura. "You're the local priestess?"

She was shocked. "How'd you know?"

"I'm also a martial artist, somewhat. That, and I learned from the penpal how to hide my weapons. The aura-sense came with it, unfortunately."

I then saw four other women come up, and I knew that they were the Senshi.

Usagi recognized me. "That's one of the guys from the broadcast yesterday," she said. Everyone was surprised at that. "Didn't you help the guy out?"

I nodded. "Is it okay if I join your meeting?" I asked them. "I...happen to know a few secrets of my own."

The cats behind them were surprised, and so were the Senshi. "How'd you find out?" the blue-haired girl asked me.

"He's a martial artist," Rei said, "and trained under a penpal of his, which was the guy he did the combo attack with."

"Oh, now I remember," the other blond said. "He helped us take down the Frakenstein's Bride wannabe."

"He looked a lot like my old sempai," the brunette said.

"If your sempai's name is Ranma Saotome," we heard Ranma come up the stairs, "then that's me."

All five of them recognized him, but not from the incident yesterday. Makoto was the first to act.

"Sempai, nice to see you again!" she yelled, glomping him.

"Nice to see you, too, Mako-chan." He then recognized the others. "And Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mina-chan, and Usa-neechan."

At that, everyone was confused. "How do you know Ranma-kun/niisan?" they yelled, Usagi being the one who said niisan.

"Blame my father," Ranma replied. "He's been eluding the FBi and many other official investigators by world-hopping and swimming the oceans." At that, everyone, even the cats were gaping.

"I'm surprised that you're not in a bezerker rage," I said.

"Intensive meditation around dozens of cats trying to hump you can do that." I frowned. "I'll explain later."

"If that's the case, you two can join us," Rei said. "And don't hit on Usagi, Andrew. She's taken."

"So am I," I said, much to Minako's disappointment.

We then went inside to see the Outers and Mamoru already in the lobby. Setsuna was watching them to make sure they didn't do anything rash.

"Well, this is surprising," Haruka said. "It's been a long time, Ranma."

Ranma noticed. "Nice to see you, too, Haruka. Michiru. And I see Hotaru's grown."

I blinked. "You know the Outers already?" I asked him.

"I met Haruka in the same academy Ryoga and I attended, Michiru and I were in a ballroom-dancing tournament (don't ask), and I saved Hotaru from bullies. As for Mamoru...well, he and I used to go to the same elementary school together."

"Yeah," Mamoru said, "Setsuna informed us of your arrival with Andrew here, and since you're basically my best friend in our past lives, we'd figure we could let you in on our secret."

"Say no more. I know. It's part of the meditation with the cats..."

"Dare I ask what happened?" Luna asked me.

"It was a very old remedy to clearing the Neko-Ken when the trainee had gone through adulthood," I said. "I didn't come up with it, though."

"THE NEKO-KEN!" Artemis yelled. "WHO WAS THE IDIOT WHO SENT THE PRINCE THROUGH THAT HELL?!?!?"

"My current father," Ranma said.

"Hotaru," Haruka said, "stay away from Genma Saotome."

"Don't need to tell me twice, Haruka-papa," Hotaru said.

"Looks like it's not the Youma that needs to learn about Love and Justice," Usagi said.

"Get in line, Usagi," I said. "Makoto's got first dibs."

Anyways, they were exchanging life-stores, and I had slipped out the fact that I was from the World of Origin. After explaining that I'm here to seal the Keyhole, they settled down.

"No wonder Setsuna was strict about not killing you," Michiru said. "You're the key in keeping this world stable."

"And the only one available," I said. "Something's blocking my friends from entering this world, and it involves a certain queen they're trying to revive."

"Beryl," Setsuna said.

"What?" Usagi asked her. "I thought we got rid of her for good!"

"Apparently, her soul is still lingering, looking for both negative energy and corrupted hearts. And because of the Prince's appearance, she knows where to go."

"Nerima..." Ranma said. "Even when I'm away, they still get in trouble."

"Looks like Nerima needs your help," I said, "whether they like it or not. And the Youma we fought today happened to say that Ranma and I would jumpstart Beryl's awakening."

"That's because of the exposure to chaotic energy and the fact that you hold both light and darkness in your system," Ami said, using her computer. "I'm just surprised that you're not corrupt."

"Light and Darkness are only weapons. It's the lust for both that's the real enemy. Which reminds me, I prefer the term Twilight Keybearer instead of Chaotic."

That's when the Computer beeped. "Youma sighting near the Crown Arcade!" Ami yelled.

"Then let's move!" I yelled.

"Wait," Mamoru said. "You might need to avoid the press by wearing a few masks."

Ranma and I sighed.

"Okay, but don't expect me to spout poetry like Kuno does when he tries to kill me," Ranma said.

"Understood."

At that, Ranma and I went under the identities of the Moon Fighter and the Tiger Key.

(Play "Gundam Preparation" from G Gundam)

"I am the master of the Fist of the Moon! **MOON FIGHTER!**" Ranma yelled. "Anything will go!"

"And I am the key to keep this and all the worlds stable!" I yelled. "The White Tiger of the Stars! **TIGER KEY!**"

All of us were at the Crown Arcade, and Ranma and I were playing the part well.

"And in the name of the Cosmos," Ranma and I yelled, "you're dead, Youma!"

"Oh please," the Youma said. "Two guys in masks fighting alongside the pathetic Senshi! I, Dark Camera, put out your lights."

"Haven't we faced something like this before?" Moon asked Mercury and Mars.

"The one you took down on your own?" Mars replied. "Yeah, but this is a movie camera. Not a photo camera."

"If that's the case," I said, "then let's get wild!"

"Kamen," Ranma said, "don't try to hold back as a cheerleader this time."

"Alright, Lunar," Tuxedo Kamen said. "I'll help you guys out."

(End Tune. Play "Mass Destruction" from Persona 3)

"Lights..." the Youma said, "camera...ACTION!"

The scenery changed into that of something from Indiana Jones.

"Oh crap," I said.

"What?" Makoto asked me.

"We're in the Temple of Doom. Everyone, if you see what looks like a wrestler, cover your hearts."

"Dare I ask why?" Haruka asked me.

"You'll turn into one of the Stones of Kalimar after being sacrificed."

At that, we saw him. "Tuper Quistis Kalimar..." he said (I think), geting his hand ready.

"Get back!" I yelled. Then I faced him while grabbing his hand. "You betrayed Shiva." I then started chanting the same thing Indiana Jones did on the fallen bridge, and the scene changed into me holding onto the bag with the stones. The bag burned on his hand, and he fell into the river, where the crocs ate him.

"Damn you, watcher!" we heard the Youma say. "Round Two begins."

The scene changed into that of a lava planet. Mustafar, unfortunately. The Camera Youma then took the form of Anakin Skywalker.

"Time for you to die, Master Kenobi," I heard him say. I then saw myself in Obi-Wan's clothing. Great. I'm going to die in the fourth chapter.

Soon enough, we fought through the same sequences until we got to the part of the Lava River.

"It's over, Youma!" I yelled. "I have the high ground!"

"I got lucky in an alternate ending of the game," the Youma said.

"Don't try it."

Well, it did, and I sliced her in two, grabbing Anakin's lightsaber in the process.

"You...cheater," it said.

"Does it matter?" I asked it. "No matter how many movies you try, I'll be able to counter them."

"Then try this on for size!"

I then found myself in a certain bathroom, with Ranma and Usagi in there (Ranma's in his cursed form). Both of them had the head traps.

"This is not exactly a good situation," Ranko said.

"Could be worse," I said, turning to see the crossbow lodged in my butt.

The TV turned on to reveal the Camera Youma as Jigsaw.

"You're shitting me, right?" I asked them. "Scary Movie 4?"

"Give me a break," it said. "It was the closest thing I could find. Now, I've placed a key that leads to a timer. If it hits Thirty Seconds, the trap activates, giving me your pure hearts."

"OH MY GOD!" Usagi yelled. "We're going to die!"

"Not exactly," I said. "One of us has the key behind one of our eyes." Both of them cringed. "I guess it's up to me." I then took out what looked like a fake eye out of my socket and took out the key, deactivating the traps. I then put the eye back in and adjusted it.

"It's not over yet," it said. It then revealed...Chibi-Usa and Tuxedo Mask? "Sailor Moon, your loved ones are going to die, and the only thing holding them back...is you." At that, she held onto the rope. "If you let go, they're going to suffer a horrific fate. If you don't, well..." Two of the bathroom walls turned into a coffin case. "You get the picture."

"Leave them out of this!" I yelled. "It's me you're after! Take me instead!"

All four of them were shocked. "Andrew, are you crazy?" Ranko asked me. "You think it's going to stop because you offered your heart?"

"It's all it needs," the Youma said. "Goodbye, Keybearer." I then felt myself fall to its beam...and faded.

"You're just going to sit there and die?" someone asked me. I then found myself in what looked like the Arctic. "Offering yourself to a Youma is one of the stupidest things I've ever seen in any lifetime."

I turned to see what looked like a Cerenian version of Edward Elric stare at me. "What else was I supposed to do? If one of them dies, the other fades away. I had to do something in order to keep them alive."

"Then I came at just the right moment." He then got down to my level. "Take my hand, and I'll be able to help you."

"Can I at least get your name first?"

"You'll call it out in time." We then shook on it, and I found myself back in the bathroom staring at my own Pure Heart..

"It's impossible!" the Youma yelled. "No human can have this kind of power!"

I then took my Pure Heart back within me. "It's possible alright. And it's about to get even rockier." I then felt a tattoo meet my shoulderblade, and I pressed it. "**PERSONA TRANSFORMATION ACTIVATE!**"

During the transformation, I felt my right arm turn metal and my fur grow into a blue-ish color. Ice blue, really. My hair went longer and turned into a similar hairstyle as a certain Alchemist's and went into a lighter color matching that of Fox's. A tattoo of the Crescent Moon appeared on my left shoulder and I felt myself fueled with energy.

"**LARSON, THE FULLMETAL GLACIER!**"

At that, I felt like I knew what to do. I then clapped my hands onto the TV set, dispelling the illusion and taking us back to the Crown Arcade.

"How is this possible?" the Youma yelled.

"Now we play through my terms!" I then used the Alchemy to make a prison. "**METALLIC FUNERAL!**" My right arm manipulated the prison to crush the Youma. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Alright," she said. "**MOON SPIRAL HEARTACHE!**" She used her attack to destroy the Youma.

(End Tune. Play "Dark Messenger" from FFIX)

However, when the Youma was destroyed, something else came out of it. I couldn't see what, though...because Heartless were everywhere.

"What are those things?" Makoto asked me.

"The manifestations of the Darkness in a person's heart," I said. "What they're doing here is beyond me."

"They're here because of my bidding," we heard a voice yell.

"That voice," Ranko said. "BERYL, I KNOW IT'S YOU! COME ON OUT YOU COWARD!"

She then appeared in front of us. "The great prince reveals himself at last. Too bad he's in a female form right now."

"That's Beryl?" Haruka asked Usagi.

"That's the Beryl from the Silver Millenium," Setsuna said. "How are you still alive?"

"Because of my intervention," I heard a familiar voice say. The portal opened to reveal.

"CAROSO!" I yelled.

He looked at me in disgust. "Now you're in the form of the Royal Guard who sacrificed himself to save her? How ironic." I had growled, to their surprise. "In any case, you still can't defeat me."

"Try this on for size then," I said. "**HOLY ICE NEEDLES!**" The water from the clouds glew and turned into particles of ice.

"Please." He then sliced through them like butter. "If you have any more predictable tricks, spare me the details..." That's when he felt a cringe. A metallic needle from the building he was on pierced his balls.

I had smirked. "Looks like you won't be able to procreate anymore." Both Ranko and Mamoru flinched at my sadistic behavior.

"You will pay for that."

"We don't have time for your blood feud, Yagami," Beryl said. "These Heartless are made from the Senshi's selfish desires, much like how I stripped the light from Endymion's Generals."

Mamoru was pissed. "Do not speak ill of the dead."

"Looks like I hit a sore spot with the reincarnated prince. In any case, we'll be off to report to the Horned King about our research."

"And leave us out of the fun?" they heard a male voice said. "Not going to happen."

"I know that voice," I said...but is it possible?

(End Tune. Play "Gundam Preparation" from G Gundam.)

"Panther Caroso," another male voice said, "you've violated the arts of the Shadow Games by using a forbidden Spell Card to revive a fallen dark queen. As the Supreme King..." Jaden?

"...and the Lost Pharoah of Egypt..." AND Atem?

"We'll make sure you don't see the light of day!"

"No wonder you two felt familiar," Panther said. "Judai, you traitor! Siding with the Pharoah?"

"I don't want a part of this, Yagami," Jaden said. "Because I've been in Darkness for a short time doesn't mean I've aligned myself with your kind who likes to manipulate the darkness of others for their own personal gain."

I then jumped with the both of them. "You mind if I join the party?" I asked them, making a blade from my metallic arm. "I've got a grudge against this guy that lasts a mile wide, and hearing that the form I'm in was killed by his blade just adds fuel to the fire."

"We'll settle this later, Watcher," he said. "Beryl-sama, we're leaving, and take the Senshi Heartless with you."

Beryl nodded. "This isn't over, Moon and Shadow users. We'll be back." They then opened a portal of darkness and into the Dark Realm.

(End Tune)

I then felt my form deactivate, then asked them, "Mind if I ask why the Pharoah is alive AND allied with the Strongest Duelist in Duel Academy?"

"We'll explain everything in the Shrine," Atem said. "For now, I'm hungry."

"I hope they have fried shrimp," Jaden said, making me smirk. "I haven't eaten since we arrived in Juuban."

Soon enough, we met with the Senshi and Travis and went back to the Hino Shrine.

However, when I lost my Pure Heart, I lost something else...but it didn't feel like Roxas. It was more...sinister...

(To be continued)

Character Data:

Beryl of the Dark Moon Kingdom.  
Species: Fallen Human.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: Over a thousand.  
Profile: Former leader of the Nega Force, now a Heartless General who trained Panther Caroso, Beryl seeks revenge on Sailor Moon for destroying her. Now, armed with the Senshi Heartless, she's unstoppable...slightly. Her overconfidence is her weakness.  
First Appearance: Sailor Moon (first arc).

Pharoah Atem (Yami Yugi)  
Species: Reincarnated Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Physical-18. Actual-5028.  
Deck: Egyptian Lore Deck (Spellcaster/Beast fusion)  
Favorite Card: Dark Magician.  
Profile: The Pharoah who sealed the Shadow Games within the Millenium Items, now reincarnated to stop the Moon Kingdom, Atem uses the Heart of the Cards to guide him to the Senshi and his other's successor, Jaden Yuki. However, meeting up with the Watcher might prove deadly for him when he finds out about the slash fanart with Yugi, Kaiba (just wrong), and BAKURA (VERY wrong). Carries the Millenium Puzzle.  
First Appearance: YuGiOh (Shonen Jump).

Supreme King Judai (Jaden Yuki)  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 18.  
Deck: Elemental Hero/Neo Spacian/Evil Hero Deck.  
Favorite Card: Elemental Hero Neos.  
Profile: The holder of the Winged Kuriboh Yugi gave him and the Hero of Duel Academy. Was a first-rate slacker with the appetite of Joey Wheeler, but has truly ran away from his past and Yubel, not knowing that Yubel had followed him to the place because of its immense spirit energy and Duel Spirits. Carries the Shadow Amulet.  
First Appearance: YuGiOh GX (Shonen Jump).

Avatar Data:

Jake Larson.  
Title: The Fullmetal Glacier.  
Species: Cerenian.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 19.  
Royal Guard Title: The Princess's Personal Bodyguard and Craftsman.  
Profile: One of the few who knew Krystal since childhood, and her blood brother, Jake had been working with the Royal Guard since birth. However, when Panther let loose, he wanted to defend them, but he was told to take Krystal and leave the planet, although he knew that Panther was unstoppable. Now, he waited within Andrew's heart in order to be of use, and when it was extracted, he took action and brought Andrew back to life.


	25. Tying Up Loose Ends

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc.

Chapter 19: The Two Game Kings! Tale of the Shadow Realm!

(Enter Andrew's POV)

As an avid watcher of the anime, I knew what Jaden's appetite held, but Atem's surprised us. Why he was eating as fast as Jaden was because "I've been dead for over 5000 years. You get revived and don't have the appetite of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, you'd be surprised." Those were his words. Not mine.

After they finished eating, we then got the meeting underway.

"So, Pharoah," Travis said to Atem, "how'd you get revived in this time period?"

Atem blinked, then said, "I could say the same thing about you, Daruna."

Setsuna glared. "Any more surprises, Travisto?" she asked him.

He sighed. "I've been alive more than you have, Pharoah, and I've served under different kingdoms under different names because I forgot my own. It's been over 9000 years."

"WHAT! 9000?!?!" Jaden and Ranma (who changed back) yelled. "That's impossible!"

"And you have no idea how often I get that reaction." Often? It's an Internet meme back home.

"Here's the problem," Atem said. "After arriving into the Afterlife, I was then caught by the Egyptian Gods..."

(Flashback. Atem's POV)

_I found myself in the Chamber of the Gods, facing Osiris, Ra, and Obelisk._

_"What's the meaning of this?" I asked them. "Didn't I fufill my purpose?"_

_"You fufilled the task of sending Bakura to hell," Osiris said, "but someone has interfered with the World Order."_

_Don't tell me. "Kaiba, right?"_

_"No, Atem," Ra said, to my surprise. "During your departure, Bakura made contact with a man known as Gin Ichimaru, who has been known to make Espada." Now, I didn't know what an Espada was at the time..._

Andrew's voiceover: Basically, they're the Hollow equivalent to Death Gods...

Yami's voiceover: I know that NOW! Let me continue.

_"And it involves the Tomb Robber, how?"_

_"Bakura jumped at the chance of getting revenge on your other half," Obelisk said. During my time within him, Yugi had grown on me, and if anything happened to him, I'd send myself to hell. "But don't be frightened. Their attack doesn't start until the Hero of Duel Academy finds his joy of dueling with his heroes. I'm sure you remember him?"_

_That's when it hit me. Yugi had given his Winged Kuriboh to the guy who dueled Slifer with an alien Duel Monster that Pegasus hadn't created. "You don't mean..." They nodded. I then sighed. "When am I revived?"_

_"Not so fast," Ra said. "In order to find him, you must reassemble your old deck." I then noticed the cards in front of me were that of the Deck I used against Yugi, minus the three Gods. "You can't use us because we've already faded from the world. However, you can replace us with three other cards." Sure enough, the deck reassembled itself with three blank cards in my hand. "Now choose which three you want and you'll be on your way."_

_Hm...Knowing Yugi, he'd not only put his whole heart in his deck, but that of his friends. "The first card would be Cyber Commander." Sure enough, the card in the middle changed into that of Tristan's favorite card. "The next one is Waboku." The card that helped Tea get Yugi to get his grandfather's soul back. However, since Flame Swordsman was a Fusion Card from the start, I needed something different. That's when memories of Battle City went into my head. The Dark Side of Marik taking Joey to the Shadow Realm. "The last one is that of my other's closest friend. The Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The three cards then went into my deck._

_"Looks like your time in the human realm affected your choices," Osiris said. "However, all three are compatible with your deck, so you have nothing to worry about."_

_"Our meeting is over," Obelisk said. "Fine the one who holds the Amulet, which is the opposite of your Puzzle. When the Shadow and the Light join forces, they will be an unstoppable force."_

_That's when I woke up in this area, confused and shocked._

(End Flashback. Enter Andrew's POV)

"No kidding," I said, looking through his deck. "All three cards are here. Even the Black Skull Dragon." I then noticed the Dark Magician. "You know, Riku has a summon charm just like this. It summons every Dark Magician known in the Council."

"I wasn't aware of that," Atem said. "Still, you do have an apt knowledge of Duel Monsters. How come you're not a duelist?"

"I was more of a collector than a player. Don't ask why. Still, I can't help but feel these cards are alive." That's when Kuriboh jumped out of the deck. "What the heck?"

That's when it happened.

"SO CUTE!" the Inners and Hotaru squealed. Kuriboh just hid behind Atem.

"Doesn't it explode when frightened?" I then handed Atem his deck back.

"It gets weirder," Jaden said. "After I graduated as the best Duelist at Duel Academy, as soon as I went home, I had a similar dream, only it took place within my own mind."

(Flashback. Jaden's POV)

_"Where am I?" I asked myself. "HELLO! Honest? Yubel? Neos? Kuriboh? Anyone?"_

_That's when I saw Grand Mole come out of the bottom, shocking me. "Don't tell me I'm in the Spirit Realm again..."_

_"You're not, Jaden," Grand Mole said. "We're within your mind."_

_I was surprised. "Since when can you talk?"_

_"Since forever. Now follow me. The others are waiting." He then led me to the inner chamber of my mind which held the mirrors of my friends, but was acting like a council seating with Yubel and Neos as King and Queen._

_"Okay, this is the weirdest Duel Monster dream I've ever had."_

_"It's not as weird as the time you met Cyber Blader," I heard Neos say. I was surprised that he knew about that dream. "It gets boring here, okay?"_

_"Never mind that comment," Yubel said. "You're in here because we need your help." Huh? "Not just us, but the whole Spirit Realm."_

_"Since when do they care?" I asked her. "Last time I went there, I nearly took over, remember?"_

_"I apologized a hundred times for that!" she yelled. She then regained her composure. "Anyways, it gets worse than that: Nightshroud has returned." WHAT? "Not so loud. We're in your mind."_

_"Sorry. I had a feeling he'd return, although I have no idea what form he's taking."_

_"He's a Heartless General this time, Jaden," Neos said. A what? "Heartless are made from the Darkness of everyone's hearts. In fact, you almost became one if it weren't for Jim and Axel." I'll thank them later. "In fact, you came in contact with one." He then showed me a mirror, having me in front of a panther-looking guy._

_"Caroso?" I asked them, seeing my memory work. Then it hit me. "His real name's Yagami, like my past life's was Judai. He's a Heartless Vice-General originating from Corneria's past. I had thought about his deal, and he acted like I accepted it. When Jim sealed the King in his Orichalcum eye, he sealed only the darkness within the heart, but not the body."_

_"That means you can use the Supreme King's power against him," Yubel said. "However, your heart's not going to be enough this time. The Egyptian Gods have already sent the Pharoah to this time period."_

_"You can, however, rearrange your deck." I then saw the cards on the table in front of me assemble into my deck (even with the Evil Heroes). I then noticed three blank cards. "Take your pick from your memories. You can only choose three, though."_

_Only three...well, I've seen my friends duel most of the time, but it's hard to choose three that are compatible to my deck. However, my memories helped out. "My first choice is UFOroid." During my battle against the Paradox Brothers, Syrus and I had fused Elemental Hero Tempest and his UFORoid into UFOroid Fighter. However, I didn't have Power Bond, so I'll make do with Fusion Gate. "My next choice is Phoenix Sentry." Since Aster's deck was more Destiny-based than mine, Phoenix Sentry would be a powerhouse to my deck. After all, he is the only other Elemental Hero user I know. "My last choice requires seven other monsters in order to assemble itself, but I doubt that the Crystal Beasts can agree with it."_

_"Ah yes," Neos said. "The Rainbow Dragon. I can't help you there, Jaden."_

_If that's the case, then I'll go with another choice. "Then I'll use the card of the man that helped me get to where I am today." Both of them were surprised. "You both don't know this, but I was inspired to duel with the Elemental Heroes by a duelist who's long gone. I'm just sorry that I have to use this card after a long absence." I then picked up the empty card and yelled, "My final card is Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" At that, it turned into the card which belonged to an old friend, then all three went into my deck._

_"I see what he's talking about," Yubel said, looking at one of the mirrors. Neos looked at her. "After sending me into space, he trained under a Duel Monster Champion at the hospital who specialized in Elemental Heroes. Terra Firma was his strongest card, but his favorite was the Winged Kuriboh."_

_"If that's the case," Neos said, "then honor his memory like Fujiwara did with Honest. Woodsman and Ocean is already in your deck, Jaden. And I get the privledge to work with a veteran hero."_

_"Jaden," we heard someone say. A mirror opened to reveal... "Dark Magician Girl?" I asked her. "What are you doing here?"_

_"My old friend's revived," she said, "and I'm here to give you this." She then handed me the Shadow Amulet. "I fear that this new threat won't be dueling for the world, but using something else in its place."_

_"That's most disturbing," Yubel said. That's when all of us felt it. "Beryl's back."_

_I looked at her. "Beryl?"_

_"My half-sister and the usurper of the Dark Moon Kingdom. Your old kingdom, Jaden."_

Haruka's voiceover: Wait a second...your past life was that of the Dark Moon Kingdom emperor?

Jaden's voiceover: Unfortunately. What, are you going to kill me? She took over after killing me and putting darkness in my soul!

Setsuna's voiceover: Haruka, stand down and let him finish.

Jaden's voiceover: Thank you, Setsuna.

_That's when one of Yubel's old memories came up, seeing the carnage Beryl did on the Moon Kingdom. "Not good. And we were in peace with them at the time." I then turned back to Yubel. "That's why you went crazy. Because you were afraid that I'd die without you."_

_"Well, I do approve of Alexis being your fiancee," Yubel said._

_"That reminds me," Neos said. "When are you and Alexis getting married?"_

_I was shocked. "THAT'S what fiancee means?" Then I smirked. "Well, Alexis was one of the few who admired my child-like behavior. I'm just saddened that she's at Duel College studying as a teacher."_

_"That reminds me," DMG said. "When you go back to the real world, say hi to Syrus for me. I just want to know how he's been."_

_"He graduated Obelisk Blue, Dark Magician Girl," I said. "Now he's the new Cyber-style duelist in Zane's place. But I'll make sure you meet him personally."_

Atem's voiceover: I think that's Yugi's fault somewhat.

Jaden's voiceover: Why is that?

Atem's voiceover: During my memory duel with the Tomb Robber, Yugi and his friends (as well as Kaiba) tried to help me find my real name, and Mana seemed taken with Yugi, much to Tea's disdain.

Jaden's voiceover: Her real name's Mana?

Atem's voiceover: After merging with the Dark Magician Girl, it still is. Continue, please.

_At that, she smiled and disappeared._

_"Yubel," I said, "I need your card as well."_

_"I know, Jaden," she said. "It's already in there. And let me tell you, it won't be easy. You're going to need both sides of the Hero spectrum this time."_

_I shuddered. "The Evil Heroes as well?" She nodded. I sighed. "You still haven't forgiven me for sending you into space, right?"_

_She had a sadistic grin at that._

_"Lay off the kid, Yubel," Neos said._

_"Fine, Neos," Yubel said. "Good luck, Your Excellency. And look for the Pharoah. He'll help you out on your quest."_

_"I will," I said. I then found myself in my one-bedroom apartment._

(End Flashback. Enter Andrew's POV)

"I was working at the Turtle Gameshop during Moto-san's absence," Jaden said, "and I couldn't impose on the place where Yugi grew up in, so I rented an apartment next door in order to live quietly."

"Well, I thank you for looking over Solomon's place in his absence," Atem said. "Plus you found me outside the door face-down, remember?"

"With the Kuriboh on your head? Anyone who can see Duel Spirits wouldn't miss it."

"Well," I said, looking through Jaden's deck, "I don't exactly see the resemblence between Yubel and Beryl, but the form change is good for a side deck and a secret weapon." I then looked at them. "Still, with Beryl out, she's marking everyone with negative energy in their Pure Hearts, and that's everybody in this world and others beyond the stars."

"Looks like you've got your work cut out for you," Travis said to me. I growled. "However, Nightshroud's a Heartless General this time, so we may need more than one Keybearer."

"That's a problem. There's a dark energy barrier that's preventing them from entering this world, and if I unlock the Keyhole, the barrier would disappear."

"You're overlooking something. It prevents those who aren't demonic in energy from coming in." I blinked. "I've already told her about it and she's coming in right...about...now."

Sure enough, Trisha and Tyler appeared in here.

"Nice to see you, Travis," Trisha said. She then turned to me and smirked. "And you as well, Tora-kun."

Everyone stared at me.

"Did she call you Tiger?" Jaden asked me.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Everyone, this is Trisha Parker, my girlfriend and guardian."

"If she's your guardian," Rei said, "then she's loyal to you." Everyone stared at her. "My cousin, Kagome, has a kitsune kid named Shippou that she adopted with a Hanyou named Inuyasha."

"Odd coincidence," Trisha said. "My dad's name is Shippou."

"We'll discuss it later," Tyler said. "My name's Tyler Mathers, and lades, I'm single." He then gave a fliratious wink and Minako fainted.

Trisha sighed. "He's at it again."

"I don't think Mom's apartment can handle more guests," Ranma said. "And it's nightfall."

"Then we'll have to get ready for the next day," Usagi said. "From what I know, school's out because of the Cherry Blossom festival tomorrow."

"And my school day starts after that. I'll see you guys later." With that, Ranma, Trisha, Tyler, and I left the shrine with Atem and Jaden following.

"So," Jaden said, "how'd you get her as a girlfriend?"

"I saved her life from an intergalactic criminal who uses zombified corpes of his victims to hold a Wal-Mart hostage," I said.

"Isn't it usually the other way around?" Tyler asked me. "And you defeated The Hunter?" I nodded. "No wonder she was taken with you."

"I'm not shallow," Trisha said. "Plus his parents were killed by the outlaw and was about to kill him if I hadn't stepped in. I just wanted to help him out since he was unable to talk to anyone."

"Dare I ask how?" Ranma asked her.

"That's best kept secret." Everyone facefaulted at that. "Anyways, where are you staying, Andrew?"

"At Nodoka's place," I said, "but I'm worried about those from Nerima attacking you guys. I fought Ryoga and almost died if it wasn't for Travis sucking most of his depression ki."

"I'll deal with those from Nerima," Ranma said. "They're my problem. Not yours."

"I said to you that I'll help you out, and I'll do it. And I know you'll get the support from the Sailor Senshi because of your royal blood."

"Looks like we'll have to deal with Nerima sooner than you think," Atem said, surprising us. "On our way here, we saw a resturant known as the Cat Cafe. Any relevance to Nerima?"

Ranma groaned. "The old ghoul doesn't know when to quit."

"I heard that, Son-In-Law," we heard an old woman's voice say. We turned to see an old woman stand in front of us.

"Do we have to dance this waltz again? I'm not marrying Shampoo!"

"I know that, Ranma." We were surprised at that. "Pluto and the Wanderer told us that you were of Royal Blood of the Moon Kingdom, which is off-limits. I'm not foolish, although Shampoo would think otherwise when it comes to that."

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked her. "If Ranma's off-limits, how come you're relocating to Juuban?"

"Because as the matriarch of the Amazon tribe in China, I'm offering a hand in peace to help him against Beryl." Huh?

"Any strings attached?" Ranma asked her. "Because if you sucker me into marrage, I can call customs."

"Not really. I'm just renewing an age-old alliance that fell after the Silver Millenium collapsed. We may not be the most technologically advanced tribe, but we know when to respect the will of those who are dead. That, and the incident at Jusendo where you defeated the Phoenix God Saffron puts you in a higher prestige among the council, and they wanted to make your female side an Amazon Warrior." She then looked at Atem. "And I see the Pharoah of Egypt is among you as well. You have the scales with you, right?"

Atem, already activating the Scales, noticed that she was telling the truth. "Yes, Matriarch. I did have the scales out, and you were telling the truth. However, with me around, the alliance not only extends to that of the Moon Kingdom, but that of my own."

"Same goes for me," Jaden said. "As the new Supreme King, I have to make sure that no one repeates any of my mistakes. Beryl's my enemy as well."

"Extend it to our team as well, Elder," Tyler said, to my surprise. "The Persona Task Squad will take care of Beryl and the other Heartless Generals in order to restore the World Order."

"Very well," Cologne said. "I'll inform the other elders about this. In the meantime, Mousse isn't after you anymore, Ranma."

Ranma sighed in relief. "Thank God for that," he said. "Fighting a guy who loses his glasses on a daily basis isn't exactly fun when he does it to you multiple times."

So, the Fellowship of the Moon was created, and we managed to keep our sanity intact. Still, Cologne's sneaky and deceitful, but never breaks her word about an alliance. That and Ranma's off the hook for good.

Soon enough, we explaned to Nodoka about the living arrangements, and she managed to get her old family house back, only it was a mansion.

Tomorrow's the Cherry Blossom Festival, and I asked Trisha out, and she responded by kissing me fully on the lips.

(To be continued...)


	26. Avatar Hero Cards?

Persona Task Force: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc.

Chapter 20: Cherry Blossom Hijinks! The Youma's a WHAT?

(New Intro: Overlap by Kimeru. YuGiOh Intro 5)

_Kakusenai hodo mabayui hikari seijaku yaburi kono yo ni yomigaeru_

_Hageshiku yuragu kawaita daichi inochi o kakete hibana butsukeau_

_Mou ichido dake de ii kiseki okite yo_

_Kako ni nakushita kioku no peeji o torimodosu chikara o_

_Yami o tsuranuku shinjiru kokoro tamashii nemuru basho sagashite_

_Mabataki dekinai surudoi gankou o moyasu_

_Hikari to kage no futatsu no kokoro kurisutaru ni utsuru mirai e_

_Ima ugokidasu akaku minagiru eyes_

(Enter Andrew's POV)

During my stay in Juuban, I learned that some things are best kept secret. However, since the festival was out, a LOT of stuff can happen. Trisha had invited Usagi and Mamoru (along with Makoto) to have a triple date at the festival. Ranma and Makoto were set up with each other (surprise, surprise), and I had the disdain of actually playing the games there.

"You need to lighten up," Trisha said. "You've been depressed after the incident with the Camera Youma. Why is that?"

"I nearly lost my heart, Trisha," I said. "If I didn't sacrifice myself, Endymion and Serenity would've lost theirs. And I fear that something was created from the remains of it."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, enjoy your time with me. You've always wanted to see them in bloom, remember?" That was true. But still, I couldn't help but worry. It may have been only a split-second, but it was all it needed to create a Nobody.

Either way, I was stunned at what Trisha was wearing (a pink kimono) and I was upset that I hadn't bought a tuxedo. Then again, I gave all my money to Tsunade and all I had was my Jounin Vest and Headband.

"Well, this is interesting," I heard someone say. I turned to see a camera flash in my face. "Sorry about that," she said. "I'm an artistic photographer, and I couldn't help but take a picture of this." She then handed me the photo.

"Looks like you're an actual skater boy in this one," Trisha said. "Thank you, Miss..."

"Wheeler. Serenity Wheeler." As in Joey's sister?

At that, Atem came. "Sorry I'm late, guys. Jaden was looking for someone." He then noticed Serenity. "You're Joey's sister, right?"

"You're the Pharoah my brother talked about?" Atem nodded. "Nice to meet you in person, although I'm surprised that you're alive in this time period."

"Dare I ask what you're doing here?"

"I'm helping my brother move here since our dad's an abusive drunk. Unfortunately, it isn't that easy since it's a singles apartment."

"I think we could help," Trisha said, to my surprise.

"I thought you wanted to enjoy the festival," I said.

"I wanted you to enjoy it. But since you have an interest in the Red Eyes Black Dragon..."

"Alright. I'd better call Mamoru and tell him that we're helping a friend's brother move." That's when it hit me. "Why do you need help, Serenity? A single's apartment is the closest thing to being homeless."

"Because I'm moving in with him," I heard a feminine voice say. I turned to see the Harpie Duelist herself, Mai Valentine. "Nice to meet the Pharoah in person."

"Nice to see that you've still got the Harpie deck," Atem said. "These two are my friends Andrew and Trisha. They're...tourists that were invited by a penpal of theirs." Nice cover.

"How come everyone knows about the Pharoah?" I asked Atem.

"Because of my duel with Yugi, remember?" Oh yeah. "Now, lead the way, you two." Both of them nodded.

Outside the apartment building, we noticed a moving truck and four friends standing there.

"Thanks for sticking with me," the blond-haired man said. "And I'll promise to write."

"You can write?" the brown-haired man said, jokingly.

"Tristan!"

"I'm only kidding."

"It's not going to be the same without you, Joey," the girl said.

"I hope Juuban can handle your attitude," the tri-colored man said.

"Trust me, Yuge," Joey said, "it would be a bit boring in a neighborhood without Kaiba to bug."

"Long time no see, Yugi," Atem said. Everyone turned to us, then Yugi broke the silence.

"Pharoah?" Yugi asked him. "What are you doing here?"

"Long story, but I brought some friends to help out."

I then walked up to Joey and said, "Nice to meet the Red Eyes duelist himself."

Joey then grinned. "Nice to meet a fan, but I forgot my pen." He then noticed Serenity and Mai. "Looks like you brought more than just help, ladies."

"It seems the past caught up with us," Mai said. "I'm just surprised Valon's not here to object to this."

"That's because I'm expecting a rematch with him," we heard. A guy on a motorcycle was looking at us. "After you move in, Joey, grab your deck and Duel Disk. This won't be like the match we had years ago."

"That, I'm looking forward to, Valon," Joey replied. "And since the Seal of Orichalcos and the Claw of Hellmos isn't with us, we're reduced to our basic cards."

"Fine with me. I don't want anything to do with the Leviathan anymore." Would it be a surprise to them that I hold an Atlantean mage within my being? "But since you're here, you can help, right?"

Valon smirked. "If it gets the duel started quicker, then fine."

Soon enough, we helped move his and Mai's stuff in the apartment, which was surprisingly cozy for a singles apartment.

"How did you get the money for an Internet connection?" I asked him.

"Serenity works at Kaiba Corp, much to my disdain," Joey replied. "But it has its perks. And Kaiba agreed if it was out of Domino City, much to our surprise."

"You do know about the Youma attacks, right?"

"Unfortunately." We then managed to get the Sofa in. "This good?"

"Perfect." I then recognized this place. "Nodoka lived here until yesterday. That's how you got it so fast."

"That's the only explanation I could think of. Now, we need to get the other stuff in."

"Hey, Joey," Trisan yelled, "where do you put the fridge?"

"Next to the stove that's already there."

After finishing the move-in, Joey and Valon got ready for their rematch, but it was interrupted by a Youma Attack.

"That's weird," Atem said. "Youma don't attack until three days from now."

"That's because it's not just a Youma," I said. "Look!" Everyone noticed the insignia on it. And the form resembled that of the Camera Youma I defeated.

"How's that even possible?" Trisha asked me.

"I don't know, but I think Beryl's using this as a back-up plan."

"Is there something I'm missing?" Valon asked Joey.

"I don't know either," Joey replied. "Atem?"

"It's the darkness created from the Youma's downfall," Atem said. "And it was created from the darkness of Beryl's heart."

"Then we'll just have to defeat it," I said, readying my Keyblade.

"I'm not losing you again," Trisha said, using her staff.

"Hang on, guys," we heard. Jaden raced into the battlefield. "Nice to see you again, Yugi."

Yugi smirked. "How's Winged Kuriboh doing?"

"Good. Just a little surprised that you're in the neighborhood, though." He then looked at it. "Looks like we're going to need more than just the Keyblade this time. Atem?"

"Understood." The Puzzle and Amulet activated, enhancing the Duel Disks of Yugi, Mai, Valon, and Joey.

"What just happened?" Valon asked them.

"That's the Pharoah's power at work," Joey said, "but how can the new guy have a Millennium Item?"

"It's not a Millennium Item," Jaden replied. "And you four are the only duelists in the city right now, so we need your help."

"Right." With that, all four of them went into battle. However, something blew everyone but me away.

"I see you like my new creation," we heard.

"I know that voice," Jaden said. "Nightshroud, come out!"

A man dressed up like a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon came out of the shadows. "I told you I would return, Jaden. But you're not my priority this time. I'm here...to duel the Watcher."

What? "But I'm not a duelist..." That's when my tattoos changed into a Duel Disk and a deck. Oh boy. "Alright, Heartless General. What are your terms?"

"No terms. Just a mere Shadow Game." WHAT? "WITHOUT the Pharoah and the Supreme King interfering. Now, let's start." The area then turned into a Shadow Dome and I was alone. "Now, the new guy starts."

(A: 4000)  
(N: 4000)

I looked at my hand, and was surprised at the monsters in there. All of them...were those from my collection. "I play Pot of Greed in order to draw two extra cards." Alright. "I then play Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode."

What looked like a regular Celtic Guardian (only with a giant sword) came out in Defense mode.

Atk: 1400

Def: 1200

"I play two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Not too bad," he said, "but I summon Spirit Ryu in attack mode and play Card Destruction." Both of us discarded our hands and drew the number discarded. "And since three of them were dragons, my Spirit Ryu's attack points go up to 4000."

Oh crap.

"Spirit Ryu, attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" His blast destroyed the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. "Now I play Second Attack. However, since Spirit Ryu already attacked, his life points go back down to 1000."

"Not so fast, Nightshroud." I then activated it. "I play A Hero Emerges. Which means you have to pick one card in my hand in order to proceed."

"I choose the one in the middle, in case you're wondering."

Good thing too. I had three monsters. "Looks like Gearfried the Iron Knight's coming out to play." A man in an iron outfit came out of the hologram. "However, because of his special ability, I can't use equip cards on him. Still, you rushed into this one, so Spirit Ryu's going Bye-bye."

(A: 4000)  
(N: 3400)

Nightshroud growled. "I place one card face down, then I'll end my turn."

Alright. I then drew the card, surprising me. Lionheart? What's he doing in my deck? And his special ability...better save him for later. "I play a monster you're familiar with due to your mask. The Red Eyes Black Chick." An egg appeared, hatching into a baby version of his monster. "And his special ability lets me special summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand." Sure enough, the baby grew into the ferocious dragon I knew and loved.

Nightshroud smirked. "You idiotic fool. You played right into my trap. I play Enemy Controller!" Oh crap. And he's controlling the Red Eyes.

"Who said that was the only card I used?" He was surprised. "Due to this monster's special ability, I can summon this guy from my hand when a Dark Monster is taken under enemy control. Because of it, I play Avatar Hero-Lionheart the Divine Wind!"

With that, a windstorm had blown itself in, revealing the Head of the Avatar Council, Lionheart.

Card Data:

Avatar Hero-Lionheart the Divine Wind.  
Element: Wind.  
Level: 7.  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect

Effect: This card is treated like a Union monster to any Warrior Monster when summoned. When a Dark Element Monster is either destroyed or turned to the enemy's side, you can special summon this card if it's the only card in your hand. It gains 300 attack points when given the equip cards "Gunblade-Sanctuary" and "Gunblade-Hikari." When Lionheart destroys a monster, the opponent loses the life points equal to that of its Attack Points.  
Atk: 2400 Def: 2100

"However, I then use Release Restraint from Gearfried the Iron Knight to activate his full power as Gearfried the Swordmaster!" Gearfried shackles then broke loose, revealing the man inside.

"But you have no equip spells in your hand," Nightshroud said.

"No, but I have one on the field. An Avatar Hero can be counted as a Union Monster, and Lionheart's ability works on warriors of all types. Even the Elemental Heroes." Lionheart nodded, and gave Gearfried Sanctuary. "And because of this, I destroy my own Red Eyes because of the Swordmaster's Special Ability." Gearfried aimed, then fired at the Red Eyes, destroying it and Enemy Controller. "Any last words before we send you back?"

"Yeah. I play End Turn."

Oh crap. "Alright then."

He then drew a card. "Since you're new at this, I'm playing Card of Sanctity to bring back your hand."

Oh brother. I then drew six cards, some of which surprised me. What was Neos doing in my deck? And Rook as well?

"Now I summon Spear Dragon to attack your life points directly!" Spear Dragon was summoned, then it struck me in the heart.

(A: 2100)  
(N: 3400)

"The hell is this?"

"A Shadow Game, remember? And because of that, I put Spear Dragon in Defense Mode and place two cards face-down."

Great. I then drew another card and was surprised at it. "I play Watapon in Defense mode." A white fluffball stood beside Lionheart.

"What's the point of that?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted you to know that I'm using it as a tribute to Avatar Hero-Larson the Fullmetal Glacier." At that, Watapon disappeared to reveal Jake Larson.

Card Data:

Avatar Hero-Larson the Fullmetal Glacier.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 5.  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Effect: This card is treated like a Union Monster to any Spellcaster Monster when summoned. When a Light Element monster is either destroyed or turned to the enemy's side, you can special summon this card if it's the only card in your hand. Gains 300 attack points for every Spellcaster in the Graveyard and when the Philosipher's Stone is in play, you can revive one monster from the Graveyard as long as it has Avatar Hero in its name.  
Atk: 1800.  
Def: 2000.

"And due to your Card Destruction, it gains 300 attack points due to the Dark Magician Girl in my graveyard."

Larson was angry. REALLY angry at that. His arm then turned into a blade.

"Larson, destroy Spear Dragon!" Larson, in a fit of rage, attempted to destroy Spear Dragon only...

"Activate Trap!" Lionheart shouted. "Sacrificial Heart! This destroys the monster I have on my field before you can even attack it!" With that, Spear Dragon exploded.

"Why destroy your own monster?" I asked him.

"In order to use this Spell Card," he said. "Monster Reborn! And I use it to bring back my own Red Eyes!" Huh? "Card Destruction, remember?"

Larson froze, then went back. Lionheart was pissed. I sighed. "I'll throw down a couple face-downs and end my turn." God damn it.

"Looks like you're in for a surprise," he said, after drawing a card. "Let's up the stakes a little. If I win, I get your Avatar Heroes. If you win, you get my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon."

"I refuse. Even if you got the Avatar Heroes, they're useless to you."

"Well, I've possessed someone before, and I'll do it again, so you won't have a choice in the matter. Now I sacrifice my Red Eyes to summon my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" With that, the Red Eyes turned into an inferno of darkness to reveal the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. "And since most of the cards in my graveyard are Dragon cards, his attack points go up 300 for every Dragon card in both mine and yours." Great. Six dragons in his deck. "That raises his attack power to 4800!" Oh shit. "And I'll start by destroying Gearfried!" However, before he could strike him...

"Activate Trap!" I yelled. "Shift! Now I switch Gearfried the Swordmaster in order to summon Avatar Hero-Rook the Wildfire Stampede! And I use the other trap, Skull Dice! Now, I get to reduce the number of your Darkness Dragon's attack points depending on the roll!"

Soon enough, Gearfried was replaced by Rook, and Lionheart got Sanctuary back. And Skull Dice rolled...into a 6.

Card Data:

Avatar Hero-Rook the Wildfire Stampede.  
Element: Fire.  
Level: 6.  
Type: Warrior/Effect.  
Effect: This card is treated like a Union Monster to any Machine Monster when summoned. When an Earth Element Monster is either destroyed or turned to the enemy's side, you can special summon this card if it's the only card in your hand. Gains 300 attack points if equipped with "Dual Saint's Arms" and every Machine Monster on the field. When Inferno Tempest is in play, discard this card to negate the attack on the players deck by sacrificing 500 Life Ponts.  
Atk: 2100 Def: 1200

I smirked. "Looks like your Dragon lost his points."

"It'll be back by the end of the turn, gaki."

"Not really. You attacked Gearfried and I shifted to Rook. Now, Rook! Attack the dragon with Surprise Rifle!" Rook activated his metal arm and Destroyed the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon."

(A: 2100)  
(N: 1300)

"I play a face-down and end my turn."

With that, I drew a card, and felt a familiarity in it. "Looks like you're in for a surprise." He looked up. "All this time, I had the Philosipher's Stone in my hand, and now I activate it in order to use Larson's special ability! The Avatar Hero's ressurection!"

Nightshroud flinched. "That can't be!"

"It is! One of the cards discarded in Card Destruction happens to be an Avatar Hero, and the Anti-thesis in your deck." With that, a coffin with the kanji for Avatar on it was held. "Say hello to Avatar Hero-Starforce the Thunder Hybrid!"

At that, the coffin broke to reveal Starforce in all his dragon-raccoon glory.

Card Data:

Avatar Hero-Starforce the Thunder Hybrid.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 7.  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect.  
Effect: This card is treated like a Union Monster to any Dragon Monster when summoned. When a Wind Element Monster is either destroyed or turned to the enemy's side, you can special summon this card if it's the only card in your hand. Gains 300 attack points if equipped with "Legacy of White-Excalibur" and every Dragon Monster on the field. This monster is treated like the Dragon Capture Jar when Dragons are in play.  
Atk: 2600 Def: 2400

"There's no way!" Nightshroud yelled. "It's not possible!"

"It's possible," I said. "And with Four Avatar Heroes in play, I can use this card: CALL OF THE WATCHER!"

Card Data:

Call of the Watcher (Spell Card)  
Type: Ritual.  
Effect: When four five-star or higher Avatar Heroes are in play, you sacrifice them in order to summon Avatar Hero-Arthanos the Watcher. However, when said monster is summoned, he cannot attack.

At that, all four of them went into the shrine, and put their essence into it. With that, the coffin broke free to reveal the Chaos Mage himself, Arthanos.

Card Data:

Avatar Hero-Arthanos the Watcher.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 10.  
Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect.  
Requirements: This card can only be used by sacrificing Four five-star or higher Avatar Heroes and Call of the Watcher.  
Effect: This card gains 1000 points for every Avatar Hero and fellow Spellcaster in the graveyard. When this card is in play, you can special summon Avatar Hero-Shadow Blade the Fallen One from the deck. You can use two of the following effects afterward: You can Special Summon any Spellcaster Monster by sacrificing 1000 life points, or you can Special Summon any Avatar Hero by sacrificing 500 life points.  
Atk: 2500.  
Def: 2100.

"And with him in play, I summon his opposite, Avatar Hero-Shadow Blade the Fallen One from the deck."

With that, a black suit of armor with twin blades came out of the ground.

Card Data:

Avatar Hero-Shadow Blade the Fallen One.  
Element: Dark.  
Level: 9.  
Type: Warrior/Effect.  
Effect: This card is treated like a Union Monster to any Fiend Type monster when summoned, other than through Avatar Hero-Arthanos the Watcher's effect. When a Light Monster is either destroyed or controlled by the opponent, you can special summon this card if it's the only card in your hand. Otherwise, discard three cards in order to clear the field of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. This monster gains 500 attack points if equipped with "Twin Blades-Maramusa and Downfall" and every Fiend Monster on the field.  
Atk: 2400 Def: 2000

That's when Nightshroud smirked. "Light AND Darkness? You must be out of your mind! There's no way any of them can defeat me."

"Not right now," I said, "but due to Arthanos's special ability, he gains 1000 points due to the Dark Magician Girl's sacrifice, and since he's the founder of the Magician's Council, it's well worth the price." Nightshroud freaked. "But Arthanos can't attack due to the after-effects of the summon...but Shadow Blade can." At that, Shadow Blade got ready. "Attack!" I yelled. As Shadow Blade got in for the kill...

"I activate Negate Attack!" he yelled.

"Don't think so," I said. "Activate Seven Tools of the Bandit!" The tools activated, destroying the Negate Wall, and Shadow Blade finished off Nightshroud.

(A: 1100)  
(N: 0)

At that, the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon flew over to me.

"You win this round, Watcher," Nightshroud said. "Take care of the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon for me. I will be back for it someday." He then faded into the portal, sacrificing Fujiwara again. I then appeared where Tyler destroyed the Camera Youma.

"What the heck happened?" Tyler asked me. "You look like you fought a ghost." He then noticed my arm. "Is that a..."

"Yes, it is," I said. "And I got my own heroes in the deck." I then noticed a seventh tattoo appear, but blurry. Arthanos?

"We'd better get back to the mansion," Trisha said. "At that, we'll look at your cards."

I nodded.

This day keeps getting weirder and weirder.

(To be continued...)


	27. Pharaoh vs Nightshroud

Persona Task Force: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc.

Chapter 21: Avatar Heroes? My Card Collection Returns.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

"Your avatars turned into WHAT?" Trisha asked me as soon as we got to Nodoka's mansion.

"You heard me," I said. "Duel Monsters cards, and somehow those from my collection and the others decks came along with them."

"That explains why Neos is in there," Jaden said. "He must consider Arthanos a friend in order to put a copy of himself."

"Who is Arthanos anyway?" I asked them.

"Arthanos was my superior," Travis said, to our surprise. "It was through him that the souls of the fallen went into our veins. I, myself, was gifted with the power of my old friend Sparda through his intervention. That's why I'm able to live so long. Still, why Arthanos is in YOUR deck is beyond me."

"Apparently he's a ritual monster," Atem said. "And these Avatar Heroes sound like Jaden's Elemental Heroes, only have less fusions and more ridiculous effects. Still, I can't help but think that their heart is closer than we think." He then looked at one card. "Mustafah the Meme Fighter?"

I then looked over his shoulder. "That's a joke character I made when I was angry and on a Bobobo high. He's basically a master of the Super Fist of the Internet Joke. Why he got a special effect of taking the strongest monster in the deck when summoned is beyond me."

"And the Joker Tokens?"

"Part of a running gag, but I'm surprised that once they split into two and are destroyed afterwards, they're destroyed for good. Plus he's the only Fiend monster in my deck."

Jaden was looking through the other half. "Since when did you have a Dark Magician Girl?"

"Since I traded an Armed Dragon Lv. 10 to a friend of my brother's. And the Dark Magician in there is a different design from Atem's."

"No kidding," Atem said. "He looks a bit like Yugi's Silent Magician." As he looked through, he noticed something that shocked him to the core. "I-i-is that a..."

I noticed what he's talking about, and I was shocked as well. "Oh man. Kaiba's going to be pissed at me."

"What is it?" Joey asked me. He took a look, and was shocked. "Holy crap on a stick! You have three Blue Eyes too? And both the Ultimate Dragon, Shining Dragon, and Dragon Master Knight?"

"Not so loud," I said. "And my Red Eyes is here as well, and with Nightshroud's Darkness Dragon, I'm practically unstoppable."

"That reminds me." Joey then pulled out a card, which shocked us. "I've got a Darkness Dragon as well."

"Oh boy," Jaden said. "This isn't going to be pretty. One Darkness Dragon is enough, and one metal one is too much, but two??"

"Well, other than the Avatar Heroes," Atem said, "this deck is mixed with mine, Kaiba's, Joey's, and Jaden's cards. That includes the two Kuribohs."

I then looked to see what he meant. "I've never had a Winged Kuriboh before. And Transcendant Wings, either."

"That reminds me," Trisha said. "I think you'll need this." She then handed me a card, which shocked the heck out of me.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox?" I asked her.

Card Data:

Nine-Tailed Fox.  
Element: Dark.  
Level: 9.  
Type: Divine Beast/Effect.  
Effect: Can only be Special Summon by tributing "Avatar Hero-Tsuki the Bloody Fox" through "Rising Darkness." This card can destroy any Field Spell card by sacrificing one Monster (regardless of Level) to the graveyard. If the monster has a Discard effect, either negate it or activate it. This monster cannot be destroyed by other monster cards. When this monster is destroyed by a Spell Card or Trap Card, summon "Avatar Hero-Malestorm Ninja" on the field. This card's attack and defense points are determined by the number of cards in your hand.  
Atk: XXXX Def: XXXX

"Looks like a demonic version of Slifer, only it's able to be destroyed," Joey said. "How long have you had that?"

"Since forever," she said. "When Pegasus made the Egyptian Gods and the Empire Gods (Sacred Beasts), some of his subordinates had made the Tailed Beasts in secret. Unfortunately, by doing so, made them die horrible deaths. Travis had trusted me with this card when this kind of situation would rear its ugly head, and it works well with Andrew's deck."

"Unfortunately," I said, "where I come from we started with 8000 life points and went by Battle City rules (somewhat). There's no limit to the cards we had (except with the minimum being 40) and my Brother and I usually used the cards we had in our collection."

"You did mention trades," Jaden said. "It's a trading card game named after the show we were in, right?" I nodded. "And I was in a second series ten years after the events of the original happened?" I nodded, again. "And instead of Flame Wingman as a starter, I had my friend's Terra Firma?" I nodded, again. "That explains why you know so much about us."

"And there was a third one, which was set in the future."

"I think we're better of not knowing about that," Yugi said (Yes, he and his friends were still here). "Some people say that knowledge of the future will make a person go mad and become self-fuffilling prophecies."

"Still, who was that Nightshroud character?" Valon asked Jaden.

"Basically the reason why I'm considered the top-ranked Duelist in Duel Academy," Jaden said. "During my first year, he was the first Shadow Rider I encountered. He was possessing Alexis's brother, Atticus, and I defeated his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon by fusing Bladedge and Wildheart together. Unfortunately, during my final year, it turns out he was the reason the Shadow Realm started acting up again."

"And Nightshroud was the reason I'm here today," Atem said. "It happened outside Domino..."

(Flashback. Atem's POV)

_I was heading towards the city after finding myself in the middle of nowhere with my deck intact, when I felt a dark presence behind me._

_"Show yourself, coward!" I yelled._

_"Tough talk coming from the late Pharaoh," I heard. A man wearing a mask resembling the Red Eyes Black Dragon came out of the shadows._

_I was shocked. "How did you know I was the Pharaoh?"_

_"Oh, I know more than that, Atem." That shocked me even further. "I also know about your precious other half."_

_I growled. "I swear, if you hurt him in my absence..."_

_"I haven't done anything...yet. I'm here for a duel to see if you're up to standard." He then activated a Duel Disk I haven't seen before._

_"If that's the case, then I accept." I then activated my Duel Disk (which resembles the one I used in Ancient Egypt, by the way) and got my deck ready._

_"Too quick to judge. I haven't waged the stakes. If I win, I get the Red Eyes in your deck, your puzzle, and your soul." I growled at that. "If you win...well, that's up to you."_

_"If I win, you promise to leave my friends alone."_

_I noticed him smirk. "Wise decision. Now, let's start!" I then noticed the scenery change dark, which immediately signaled a Shadow Game._

_"I can see why you're after my soul. But I never got your name."_

_"I have no name. But if you will, call me Nightshroud."_

_(At: 4000)  
(Ns: 4000)_

_"I'll go first," Nightshroud said. "I summon the Lord of D." He then summoned a spellcaster that I've seen Kaiba use before._

_"And his special ability makes your dragon-types immune to any Spell and Trap cards I have, right?" I asked him._

_"Looks like your duels with the High Priest paid off," Nightshroud said. "I then use my Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon two of my strongest dragons: Serpent Night Dragon and the Red Eyes Black Dragon." At that, Lord of D summoned both, as he said. "However, since it's my first turn, I can't attack you, so draw, Pharaoh."_

_I drew, then looked at my hand. "I play Graceful Charity," I said. "This lets me draw three cards and discard two of my present hand." At that, I discarded them. "I now play Watapon in Defense mode!" Watapon appeared on my side of the field._

_"What good is that little fuzzball going to do?" Nightshroud asked me._

_"Due to me using Graceful Charity, I am able to use Watapon's special effect, which lets me summon a monster, so I'm summoning Obnoxious Celtic Guardian on the field." The said monster appeared alongside him. "I then play two cards facedown and end my turn."_

_"Going on the defensive, I see...I couldn't blame you, but I was halfway-expecting you to summon Kuriboh and summon the Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning." I had something bigger planned for him. "No matter. I draw." He then drew something. "Red Eyes, attack the fuzzball! INFERNO FIRE BLAST!" When the blast went towards me..._

_"Not so fast, Nightshroud," I yelled. "One of my facedowns was a trap. A Hero Emerges!"_

Jaden's Voiceover: How did you get that card if you were dead?

Atem's Voiceover: One of the duelists dropped it when I got there.

_Nightshroud was stumped. "I've had no knowledge of you having that card. And I know what it does, so I'll take the one on the left."_

_At that, a familiar monster came out. "You've chosen my own Red Eyes, Nightshroud." At that, he came out of the card. "And it was hand-selected by me in remembrance of my other's best friend."_

Joey's Voiceover: Nice of you to think about us on the other side.

Atem's Voiceover: You're welcome, Joey.

_"And since it's a Dragon Monster," Atem said, "Lord of D's effect affects mine as well, which makes both attacks useless."_

_Nightshroud growled. "I play one card face-down and end my turn."_

_I drew, then looked on in surprise. "I sacrifice Watapon in order to summon my own Spellcaster, Dark Magician Girl!"_

_At that, she was summoned in a flash of light._

_Atk: 2300 Def: 1700_

_"But how did it get an attack increase?" Nightshroud asked me. Then he noticed. "Your Dark Magician's in the graveyard, right?" I nodded. "And the face down you have. It's Dark Renewal, right?"_

_"Wrong," I said, shocking him. "It's a surprise, but instead, I'll give you a little consolation prize. SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" At that, Lord of D. froze, but the dragons were unaffected. "I know your dragons were unaffected, but they won't be when I switch Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in Attack Mode, destroying your Lord of D!" At that, the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian turned to strike him, but..._

_"Not so fast, Pharaoh!" he yelled. "Activate Magic Card, My Body as a Shield!" He then went in and the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian slashed him._

_(At: 4000)  
(Ns: 2600)_

_"Why'd you defend him?" I asked him._

_"Would you have done the same thing if it were your Dark Magician?"_

_"Not just him, but all of them."_

_"Then you're a fool." He then went back to the field. "Finish your turn."_

_I growled. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."_

_At that, he drew...and smirked. "You know, you should have attacked me."_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"Because there's more to the Red Eyes than just the Skull, Meteor, and Metal Dragons. I sacrifice my Red Eyes in order to summon it's darker brother, the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"_

_At that, everything started going crazy. His Red Eyes Black Dragon turned into a monstrosity similar to that of the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon._

_"You remember the battle with the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, right?" I nodded. "Well, because of the dragons on my field, I get a 300 attack point boost for each of them."_

_Atk: 3300 Def: 2900_

_"And it gets even better! I play DNA Surgery, which turns all of our monsters into the type desired, and I choose the Dragon Type."_

_Atk: 4800 Def: 3500_

_"Now, I'm going to show you the full extent of its power! Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack Dark Magician Girl!" He then attacked her..._

_"Activate Trap! Magic Cylander!" It appeared, blocking the attack._

_"Don't even bother, Pharaoh. My dragons are unaffected by my Lord of D."_

_"Who says I was aiming for them?" I asked him. "I'm attacking your Lord of D!" At that, the attack hit, making the Swords extend to both dragons._

_"Good thing he was in defense mode, Pharaoh," he yelled. "But your Swords are going to run out of juice by my next turn!"_

_That was all the time I needed. At my next draw, I smirked. "I activate Soul Exchange!" I yelled._

_"How long have you had that there?"_

_"Since the beginning. And I'm taking your Serpent Night Dragon along with my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in order to activate Facedown Number Two! Dark Renewal!" At that, the Dark Magician was revived, but turned into a Dragon Type due to DNA Surgery. Dark Magician Girl's points returned to normal._

_"What was the point of that? All it did was make your Dark Magician Girl weaker."_

_"That's where this next card comes in, Nightshroud. POLYMERIZATION!" He looked up. "I fuse the Dark Magician with the Buster Blader in my hand to create the Magician of Dragons himself, Dark Paladin!" At that, Dark Magician and Buster Blader disappeared, and the Dark Paladin made his move. "And since you have DNA Surgery on the field, it benefits from its own special effect, increasing 500 attack and defense points for every Dragon monster on the field and graveyard."_

Andrew's Voiceover: Oh yeah. That card's what inspired me to make a Dragon Deck in the first place.

Joey's Voiceover: I'm still wondering how you got it?

Andrew's Voiceover: Wal-Mart.

_Atk: 6000.  
Def: 5700._

_Nightshroud flinched. "That's the card you used to beat Kaiba with."_

_"Yes, Nightshroud. However, since it's a Fusion Monster, I can't play it this turn. However, I can place two cards face-down and end my turn."_

_Nightshroud drew a card, then smirked. "I play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two cards." He did so. "I now play Divine Dragon Ragnarok on the field and use Monster Reborn to revive my Lord of D."_

_His defenses are back up. "What are you planning on doing, Nightshroud?"_

_"Almost every duelist has a type of Polymerization Card in their hand, and I have one right here!" Soon enough, both Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Lord of D fused into King Dragun._

_"There's still a matter of your DNA Surgery."_

_"It won't matter, because your Dark Paladin's banned from using my graveyard and monsters."_

_Atk: 4800 Def: 4500_

_"And due to King Dragun's effect, I can summon a dragon-type monster from my hand to the field, and I choose Spirit Ryu!" A small dragon came out onto the field._

_Atk: 5100 Def: 3800_

_"And with Spirit Ryu's special ability..."_

_"...you can sacrifice any dragon in your hand into the graveyard making both Spirit Ryu and your Darkness Dragon stronger. I know. I've played the card before."_

_"And I have three dragons in my hand, which raises my Spirit Ryu's attack by 3000."_

_At that, both the Red Eyes and Spirit Ryu had their attack raised._

_Atk: 6000 Def: 4700_

_Atk: 4000 Def: 4000_

_"Spirit Ryu, attack Dark Magician Girl! Gatling Spirit!"_

_"Not so fast, Nightshroud. I play Waboku!" The trap card came out, negating Nightshroud's assault. "This card lets me negate your attack points by zero for one whole turn. King Dragun may affect both our monsters because of DNA Surgery, but it doesn't stop the midway attack."_

_Nightshroud growled. "I play once card face-down and end my turn." At that, Spirit Ryu disappeared into the graveyard._

Andrew's Voiceover: Makes sense to me. King Dragun is also a Dragon type which also affects itself. Still, while both of you are even, how did you get out of that mess?

Jaden's Voiceover: Yeah. The only reason I won was because Wildheart was unaffected by Trap Cards like that.

Atem's Voiceover: I'm getting to that!

_I then drew a card, smirking. "Looks like I know how to get rid of that card of yours, Nightshroud." Nightshroud gasped. "But first, I release my Facedown, Dust Tornado, removing your DNA Surgery!"_

_At that, DNA Surgery fainted, returning his monsters back to normal._

_Nightshroud smirked. "If you had kept it in there, you would've actually won."_

_"I have a different option in mind." He gasped. "While it's true my Dark Paladin has only the assist of my Red Eyes, but that's all he needs in order to get rid of your King Dragun." At that, King Dragun was destroyed by Dark Paladin, which after its destruction, increased its attack points._

_(At: 4000)  
(Ns: 1700)_

_Atk: 7200 Def: 6600_

_"Then you just wasted your attack!"_

_"Not really. I have a different option in mind for your Darkness Dragon's demise, and it's the card I just drawn! De-Fuse!" At that, Buster Blader and Dark Magician split in two. "Buster Blader, attack his Red Eyes!" At that, Buster Blader drew his sword, but..._

_"You just activated my trap, Pharoah! Mirror Force!"_

_"You forgot about my other face-down! Seven Tools of the Bandit! By paying 1000 life points, I can destroy your Mirror force, but it's well worth the price."_

_(At: 3000)  
(Ns: 1700)_

_With that, Buster Blader destroyed the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, which was in Defense Mode._

_"It's not over, Pharoah," he said._

_"Oh, but it is. Dark Magician Girl, ATTACK HIS LIFE-POINTS DIRECTLY!" At that, she was able to hit Nightshroud, sending him into the darkness._

_"You may have won this round, Pharoah," Nighshroud said, "but I'll be back. In fact, I'll use this victim's soul as payment." WHAT?_

_I found out that the soul he used was that of my old nemesis, Arkana, and his dragon cards turned back into the Magician Cards he used against me._

(End Flashback. Andrew's POV)

"That's not good," Jaden said. "If Nightshroud gained this ability, he's about as unstoppable as Agent Smith."

"Who?" Atem asked him.

"The villain from the Matrix Trilogy," I said. "But how is he able to switch duelists like that? His main user was Atticus."

"Because Nightshroud was looking for the darkness of a Duelist's heart in order for him to proceed," Jaden said. "He told me that he'd return, and he did, but using the darkness of those of whom you and I have beaten instead of one person!" Then he realized something. "Alexis is in danger!"

"Hold on!" Tristan said, grabbing him. "We can't exactly go out without a battle plan here."

"Agreed," Setsuna said, appearing in the room. "If Nightshroud has the ability to switch Duelists, we're going to need to scope the whole world in order to pinpoint his location."

"Not necessarily," Travis said. "As an incubus, I have the ability to pinpoint someone's darkness if they're part of the supernatural. However, with the instability of the situation, we may have to look everywhere in this continent alone. I had sensed a LOT of darkness in both here, Nerima, Domino, and several other parts, and it's massive in this country alone."

Ranma sighed. "Looks like the Wrecking Crew's pissed at me for leaving on a permanent vacation. I'm assuming Ryoga's back there telling me of my location."

"Not good," I said. "It's bad enough that Beryl and Panther are working together, but Nightshroud as a Heartless General? And the Nerima Wrecking Crew after Ranma? It's too much to be called overkill."

"Well, the good thing is that the Amazons aren't after me anymore. Shampoo and Mousse are two less people to deal with."

"Then we plan our course of action during the rest of the festival," Tyler said. "Plus since Ranma's attending school, we might need jobs."

"I'm already working at the shrine," I said.

"I just got a job at the Crown Arcade," Trisha said.

"Assistant Vice-Principal," Travis said.

"History teacher," Atem said.

"I'm working alongside Andrew for this one," Jaden said.

"Just me then?" Tyler asked us. We nodded. He sighed. "Any Want-Ads nearby?"

Tomorrow was going to be a LONG day.

To be continued...


	28. The Mech Hunt Starts

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc.

Chapter 22: Mastering the Deck! Bulleta's Revenge!

(Enter Andrew's POV)

Well, Jaden said he'd help me with the shrine. I just expected him to be lazy.

"I'm only lazy when it comes to schoolwork," he replied. "Manual labor's second nature to me. Plus it gives you a chance to get to know your Duel Spirits."

"We're called Avatars," Lionheart yelled. As it turns out, in that form, they're like Jaden's Winged Kuriboh. "NOT Duel Spirits! Get it right!"

"Don't mind him," I said. "He's a little temper mental about this situation. Still, you're not worried about Rei's grandfather?"

"I've had experience with these types of people," he said. "Trust me." Right.

At that, Rei came out of the shrine. "Morning, Hino-san," Jaden and I said.

"At ease, you two," she said. "You deserve a break after sweeping the place."

"In that case, I'm going to see the city because I never got the chance to fully see it," Jaden said. "Plus there's a place that caught my attention."

"I'd better go with you," I said.

"Me too," Rei said, shocking us. "If Nightshroud and Beryl are alive, you two need at least one Sailor Senshi on your side. And you're defenseless without your Avatars, Andrew."

"I can handle myself," I said, revealing the Keyblade.

"Still, I lived in this city my whole life, so you two need a tour guide." Right. "Follow me."

Jaden and I did so. However, I had felt something missing. My arrowhead! And it's in my deck somewhere. Crap.

Anyways, we then came up in the city square, where Jaden stopped us.

"Do you two sense that?" He asked us.

I concentrated, then noticed. "Yeah, I do."

"So do I," Rei said. "It feels...familiar, and it's coming from the game store."

We then went in to see... "Unbelievable," I said.

"Welcome to the Ishtar game shop," the man said. "My name is..."

"Marik Ishtar," I said. "Former wielder of Ra and was second place in Battle City. Also the second holder of the Rod."

"Don't remind me." He then noticed something. "After the encounter with the Dark Spirit, I've gained a sixth sense...or Haou Energy, as the Supreme King here calls it."

Jaden was shocked, then frowned. "I've got bad memories from it as well. Now, what's the Pharaoh's Tomb Keeper doing running a game shop in the Juuban District?"

"After the Pharaoh Ascended, my sister felt that we had nothing to do in Egypt anymore, so we had went our seperate ways, although she still is the curator for the Domino Museum. However, you've been sensing what I've been keeping here, right?"

All three of us nodded. "And judging by the layout of this thing," I said, "it's cards Pegasus has been keeping secret."

"Who was the first one to sense it?" Jaden stood up. "Then you're the one destined for these cards, much like your Neo Spacians and Evil Heroes. All of you, follow me." Sure enough, we did, and went into a different room where the Egyptian theme was replaced by a Silver Moon. "Before the incidents in Juuban began, Pegasus created cards that weren't found in Ancient Egyptian Lore. Your Elemental Heroes and Neo Spacians are part of such category, but he had created something else. When your kind was reawakened, Rei," She was shocked at that point, "he only made one set that wasn't sold in stores. Not even Kaiba had his hands on these cards. Plus, since I had the most experience with keeping things safe (which hurt like hell), he trusted me with them until the Supreme King returned."

"And I'm the one who's destined to wield the one-of-a-kind set?" he asked him.

"Yes, but you have to promise me this: Do not, under any circumstance, use these in any public duels until the threat of the Fallen Dark Moon Queen and the Representation of Darkness are down for good. If Pegasus was right, these cards could be a double-edged sword in your battle against the Heartless."

"I promise."

He then handed Jaden the deck pack, then Jaden spaced out.

(End Andrew's POV. Enter Jaden's POV)

W-where am I? And why is the Earth outside the surface? Wait a minute...this must be the Moon Kingdom...or what's left of it, anyways.

"Jaden," I heard Winged Kuriboh say. I was surprised to see him outside the card. "Someone is hurt!" What?

"Show me the way," I said. We then raced towards the fallen palace, where Setsuna and another woman (who I assumed was Serenity) were fallen.

"They've been successfully sent to the future, Your Highness," Setsuna said.

"Good," Serenity said, barely breathing. "Do you have the backup ready?" Backup?

"Yes, but it hasn't been used in a while. Not since..." Must have been thinking about Travis.

"Send it, Setsuna. I'm out of power from sending the others' souls."

"But wouldn't it be reckless for you to..."

"JUST DO IT! Think of it as a last request...from your long-time friend."

Setsuna saddened. "I'll do it, but if someone uses them for their own gain, you know what happens. It affects me as well."

"Thank you, Setsuna...now my time has come." At Serenity's passing, Setsuna sent the tablets to the future...then I found myself in Industrial Illusions where they were creating the Senshi Cards...and Pegasus sensed something.

"Stop the production immediately!" He yelled. His left eye was glowing at that point.

"But Master Pegasus," one of his workers said. "What do we do with the cards?"

"Seal them away. If anyone got their hands on them, we'll have a disaster matching that of the Egyptian God Cards." From what Yugi told me, this was the crazy Pegasus who was hellbent on getting his wife back. And the glow was the Millenium Eye in the left socket. Pegasus may have been crazy, but he's not stupid. And at the mention of the God Cards, everyone didn't question him and packed the nine cards, their fusions, and magic and trap cards in a tin set. The same one I'm holding right now.

That's when it hit me. These cards are based off the Sailor Senshi, and the Millenium Eye not only can see the opponent's hand, but the past as well. THAT'S why he made the game. But he didn't count on them coming back to haunt them, so he minimized the use to expand to other horizons.

I then felt myself return to the game shop.

(End Jaden's POV. Enter Andrew's POV)

Jaden then returned to normal, then got a headache. "Not exactly the best memory trip I've had," he said.

"You saw the events, right?" Marik asked him. Jaden nodded. "Then you are the one chosen for the Moon Heroines."

That's when Rei made her outburst. "Moon heroines?" Rei asked him. "You mean to tell me that Pegasus made cards of the Sailor Senshi?"

"And he stopped because he felt your power awaken," Jaden answered. "These cards are your own spirits, and I already promised not to use them in tournament duels because it drains your power."

That's when it hit me. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I could have sworn you said it drains the Senshi's powers."

"He's right," Marik said. "However, in order to summon them without any setbacks on them is to accept your dark side."

Jaden glared. "And if I go crazy and take over the Duel Monster World again?" he asked him.

"You won't," Yubel said, shocking both of us. "I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks for the reassurance, Yubel."

"Jaden," I said, "light and darkness are just tools. It's the lust for both that makes them evil. I happen to control both, remember?"

"I know, Andrew, but yours was considered controllable. Mine has a deck of his own and nearly killed my friends."

"If he takes over," Rei said, "I'll be here to stop you."

"Same here," I said.

"Thanks guys," he said.

Unfortunately, I had felt something go wrong, and that was proven by an explosion.

"Youma?" Rei asked no one in particular.

"Worse," I said. I then ran out of the store, leaving them behind to see that Bulletta arrived in Japan. "You again!"

"I knew if I came to Japan, I'd find you, werewolf!" she yelled. "You're going to pay for what you did to me."

Drat. And my Eagle Golem's turned into a card. Without hesitation, I took out my Keyblade. "If your beef is with me, then leave the citizens out of it!"

"Not likely. I'm getting your head on a platter, and I'll silence anyone who stands in my way!"

At that, she rushed towards me with her missile launcher and got into point-blank range, but...

"Activate trap!" Jaden yelled. "Hallowed Life Barrier!"

When the missile fired and blew up, she was surprised to see me standing.

"Who's the wise guy that did that?" she asked anyone.

"That would be me," she heard. Jaden had his duel disk activated and his Shadow Amulet glowing.

"Looks like it's my lucky day. A werewolf and a Haou user in the same place. However, you look a little inexperienced to take on a Darkhunter."

"Darkhunter?" he asked me.

"A hunter who searches for creatures of the night and sells their heads for profit," I said. "You're looking at the most insane one of the bunch."

"Why'd she call you a werewolf, then?"

"Long story. And where's Rei?"

"I told her to find the others, but we're miles away from the Crown Arcade."

Damn. "Looks like we have to hold her off."

"I've got your back."

"You two would like to die at the same time?" she asked us. "Fine by me."

At that, she got her missile launcher out, fired it and hit...if it hadn't blown her away in the process. "What the heck?"

"**Exploding Clone Jutsu**," I said to her. "When you fired those missiles at us, I secretly switched with clones at the ready."

"So, the werewolf's a ninja, huh? You won't be so smug when you're six feet under, bastard!"

That's when she saw a mouse riding her pant leg. I noticed it too. "Let's run, Jaden."

"What?" he asked me. "But what about..."

"She's already taken care of. Now run before we get caught in the crossfire!" Wait...Ring of Defense. "On second though, we'll stay here." At that, the mouse blew up and Jaden activated the magic card, protecting us both. Bulletta was scarred.

"Who did that?" she asked no one in particular.

"I did," we heard a feminine voice say. A catgirl woman appeared armed to the teeth alongside a blond in a fedora and a werecheetah.

"You three again!"

"Are these friends of yours?" Jaden asked me.

"Yup," I said. "The one in the fedora's Gina, the werecheetah's Brittany, and the cross between the two who's armed to the teeth is Brianna. The exploding mouse happens to be her own invention called a Peebo."

"And it's supposed to explode?" I nodded. "Good thing I bought those cards from him."

"Which reminds me, is it just those two you bought?"

At that, we noticed Buletta was missing.

I then realized something. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" Jaden asked me. He then looked at the UFO. "You've got to be kidding me."

"We've taken it down before," Gina said. "You still have the arrowhead?"

"It's in my deck," I said. Come on, Heart of the Cards. If you help us out, you'll be helping the whole city. My draw...contained the Eagle's Arrowhead and the Golem! I then used the Keyblade's power to enhance my Duel Disk. "I summon Avatar Hero-Seeker the Cursed Wolf of Terra in Attack Mode!" Placing the monster down on the field, he appeared crouching. "And I equip the Eagle's Arrowhead to him in order to special summon the Eagle Golem!"

At that, the Arrowhead was placed on Seeker, and he howled, making the Golem appear from Mt. Fuji, in a different form.

Card Data:

Avatar Artifact-Eagle's Arrowhead.  
Type: Equip Spell Card.  
Effect: Can only be attached to "Avatar Hero-Seeker the Cursed Wolf of Terra" in order to Special Summon "Avatar Mech-Eagle of the Mountains." If this card is destroyed, both monsters are destroyed.

Avatar Mech-Eagle of the Mountains.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 6.  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect.  
Effect: This monster cannot be normal summoned or set summoned. This monster can be special summoned by activating "Avatar Artifact-Eagle's Arrowhead" special ability. This monster doesn't require Polymerization to fuse with "Avatar Mech-Lion of the Flame," "Avatar Mech-Jackal of the Dusk," "Avatar Mech-Tiger of the Light," "Avatar Mech-Shark of the Depths," and "Avatar Mech-Falcon of the Wind" in order to form "Avatar Mech-Chaotic Divinity Mecha"  
Atk: 2500 Def: 2500 (A/n: If anyone hasn't noticed, this card is white, like in YuGiOh 5D)

Okay, now this was just weird. There are five others I need to find, AND they form their own megazord? Someone's gonna sue.

"Just because your golem turned into a Falconzord rip-off doesn't mean I still can't defeat you," she said.

I then found myself in the Eagle Mech, smirking at her. "Then you're in for a surprise. **GAIA ROCKET!**" The rockets fired to reveal that they were heat seekers, much to her shock.

"Crap," she said. Her UFO blew up. "I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" She then faded into the stars.

I then found myself back on the ground and my Duel Disk deactivated.

"How did you do that?" Brittany asked me.

"Follow us, and you'll get your answer," I said. "In the meantime, be a little careful around my friend. He's a little...nervous around cats"

As it turns out, Ranma was more than just nervous. He wasn't terrified, just surprised.

"Never seen a kind of transformation like that before," Ranma said.

"That's because it's been with me since birth," Britanny said. "Still, I'm surprised that you've been through a few scrapes."

"Roughhousing with a Phoenix God can do that to you." She looked at him in surprise. "Don't ask."

"Can you guys keep quiet?" Gina asked them. "I'm trying to scan the equip card here."

Well, Gina was miffed that the Arrowhead turned into a Spell Card.

"In all my years of dueling," Atem said, "I have never seen a white-border card before."

"That's because they're not supposed to exist yet," Travis said. "How Andrew got the Eagle of the Mountains is beyond me."

"I had to go through a trial," I told him. "The Eagle was a consolation prize along with the arrowhead."

"Still, this means only one thing: The Golems Arthanos made are still around, and this place has them somewhere around here."

"Uh, one problem. I found it within my mind."

"That means it already bonded with you," Trisha said. "The other five are around here somewhere, and the Arrowhead is the key to finding them."

"Great," Joey said. "Another quest to find certain items that summon Monsters."

"Actually," Gina said, "not everyone can summon them." That got their attention. "I've been reading some books about these artifacts and it turns out that only one of Native American blood can not only use them, but understand them as well."

"And I'm the only one who has that kind of blood in my veins," I said. "That means I have to go it alone."

"You don't have to," Gina said. "We're already looking for the Tiger Golem, and it's somewhere in Kyoto." Kyoto. Why is it always there? "If anything, we'll assist you in finding them."

"Better tell Penny that we're putting El Dorado on hold," Brianna said.

"Already done," Travis said, to their surprise. "I happen to own my own company that spans worlds, and I've already funded this thing just in case."

"I'm coming with you," Trisha said. "If anything, I should at least protect him from that crazy-ass bitch."

"And you are?" Brittany asked her.

"My enemies called me Tsuki no Akai Kitsune, or Bloody Fox of the Crimson Moon in a dubbed term. And I happen to be his girlfriend and guardian."

"Don't start," Gina said. "I've read about them from Dad's Arch-mage books. They can cross you if you make enemies with them."

"Fine," Brittany said. "She can come."

"How about we talk first?" Oh crap. She then led Brittany outside the room.

"What was that about?" Ranma asked me.

"Last time a woman had a crush on me, Trisha had a private talk with her. As it turns out, she's a fellow Keybearer's partner and was with us in our last world. I don't know why, but she kept flirting with me, and Trisha didn't mind."

"Must be a demonic thing," Travis said, to our surprise. "In Makai, there are more girls than guys, so the men last with a bit of immortality, even when half-breeds. And trust me, the women there are more perverted than guys are here."

"Isn't that what got you banned?" I asked him.

"Not really. The rule was set up years after I got banned, but it was too late to find me. It was mostly to make sure that the males kept the population steady." I shuddered.

"Great," I said. "And she's probably after Seeker like Mia was with Lionheart."

At that, I felt someone embrace me. "What made you think that?" Brittany asked me.

"Because Lionheart was Mia's boyfriend in a different life," Trisha said. "I gave you the same privilege she did."

"If we can stop talking about sex lives," Tyler said, working on the Terminator, "I found out something: As it turns out, they're having a festival at the World that Never Was, so the Heartless Generals are subdued for the time being."

"What about Damien?" Travis asked him.

"He still hasn't fully recovered, and no Devil Heartless have been seen. As for Light's group, I haven't found a trace of them."

Wait... "Check the energy fluctuations between the time I nearly lost my Pure Heart and today." Tyler did so...and noticed something.

"Strange," he said. "It feels like something came out of your being and formed into something in deep space."

"I knew it." Everyone looked towards me. "A Nobody was created that day. MY Nobody. And he's probably leading Light's team."

"How is that even possible? I saw him that day when the Hokage died."

"Maybe his Nobody has the power of Resurrection," Atem said. "And possibly has the ability to control time."

"But he wouldn't go too far," Travis said. "I've locked time traveling at the day the World of Origin got destroyed."

"Maybe he doesn't want to go that far," I said. "He's waiting for me to get to the fourth world in order to strike us."

"Rest up for tomorrow, Andrew," Trisha said. "We'll start moving early in the morning."

Right. Even though I have another girl with me, I couldn't help but think that this is only the beginning.

To be continued...


	29. Avatar Mech 1: Egypt

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc. Avatar Mech Mini-Arc.

Chapter 23, Part 1: The Search for the Avatar Mechs! Finding the Jackal, Fighting the Sphinx.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

I swear, when Gina said that she had to cross the world in order to get these things, she wasn't kidding. I swear, if they hadn't bought me shorts, I'd fry like a French Fry in a grease frier.

"Mind my asking," I asked them, "but WHY are we going into the desolate part of Egypt?"

"Because," Gina said, using my Arrowhead as a locator, "it's where they said the Anubian Cult was said to hide."

"Are you sure it wasn't just something they said to get rid of stupid tourists?" I could've sworn one of them was Arabic and had a bomb in his vest.

"The Arrowhead is said to glow when we get near it. And according to the map, we're near the location."

And we'd go a lot faster if we had some kind of steed. And I left my Duel Disk back at the hotel.

At we got to our next step, the Arrowhead's glow intensified and an intense wind blew the sand away to reveal...

"This is it," Gina said. "It's gotta be." She then handed me the arrowhead. "You're the Keymaster."

"Right," I said. I then used my Keyblade to open the tomb. "Who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first?"

No one answered, and I was the one leading. "Stay together. You know what happens when we split up in these things. And I CANNOT stress this enough: Don't touch anything. At all. I don't want your blood to be on my hands." At that, we went down there into the unknown.

"**You sense that?**" Terra asked me. The Pulse of Death? Yeah, that's Anubis, the God of Death. And if anything, we're going to be knee-deep in the Pyramid of Light. "**You still have your deck, right?**" Yeah, and this guy has the Inferno Tempest card.

"We're getting closer," I said.

"This place scares the crap out of me," Trisha said. "It's like I'm walking into the Underworld."

"You and me both," Brittany said.

"Reminds me of my time as Grave," Brianna said.

When we opened this door, we saw what looked like the interior of the Pyramid of Light only without the blue glow. I then noticed the arena. "Now I know I should've brought the Duel Disk," I said.

However, dueling would be the least of my worries, because at that point, I then felt the power of the Egyptian Reaper flood this room.

"Greetings, Watcher and intruders," we heard. "Welcome to your downfall."

That was not Anubis. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, am I rude? Allow me to introduce myself." She then appeared from an old-fashined Dark Portal. "I am Bastet, the Goddess of fertility, love, and cats." Oh dear God. ANOTHER catgirl.

I then got my Keyblade out. "How do I know you're not a succubus?"

"Can a succubus do this?" She then extended her hand into my body, much to their surprise, and took out Lionheart and materialized him.

"Okay," Brianna said, "I don't know what happened, and I don't care, because the guy that came out of him is a beefcake."

"Give it a rest, will you?" I asked her. Damn aphrodisiac.

"Andrew, did you summon me?" he asked me.

"No, but your patron Goddess did."

He then made eye contact with her, then said, "Oh great."

"Relax, I'm not here to hump you to the break of day. I don't even have anything to procreate with. Now, I know you're here for the Dusk Jackal, and I need you and your Watcher to swordplay for me."

This is new. "What's the catch?" I asked her. "If one of us loses, the other takes over or fades away completely?"

"Not really. It's been awhile since I've seen some action, and the Realm of the Gods is boring."

Sounds like something from Death Note. "Alright, but let's get one thing straight. The only person I dueled on a daily basis is my inner Heartless, so I'm a little rusty on Lionheart's sword style."

"That goes double for me," Lionheart said.

"I'm not forcing you two to do anything. Just spar for a bit."

She has a sadistic sense of humor. "You ready man?" I asked him.

"As always," he said, taking out Sanctuary. I got into the stance of the Black Mamba and he got into the same.

"LET'S GO!"

(Play "We Are Finally Cowboys" from the No More Heroes OST)

We then clashed blades, but I got the upper hand. At that, I struck a finishing blow on him, but didn't kill him. He then tried something he saw Henry do in the final battle.

"**WIND SHOOT!**" he yelled.

"**TWILIGHT'S REFLECTION!**" I yelled. My barrier had reflected his shots back at him.

"**NEGATE!**" he yelled. He then used Wind Body Flicker while I used Dark Step. The both of us clashed blows at each other, nearly shaking the whole temple.

That's when both of us decided to use it. "**SHUNPO!**"

"Oh dear God," Trisha said. "They're going all out."

The Diggers sisters looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean 'all out'?" Gina asked her.

"One of the few parts of training he's been through involves speed, and that's something he did with a few friends of ours in our last world we visited. This style makes them faster than even Brittany here, no offense."

"None taken," Brittany said. "But who taught them to be that fast?"

"The dead." All three of them were shocked. "Not like that! There more like Grim Reapers in subtle human forms."

"If they're subtle," Bastet said, "I'd hate to see Anubis when he's a gentleman. If I didn't have what you had, I'd be wet just thinking about what they could do to me."

"Even though you're a Goddess," Trisha said, "I still don't like anyone getting funny ideas about my boyfriend."

"Why did I let you be with him in the first place? This guy is as interesting as Ranma Saotome, pity that he fell into the Neko-Ken..."

Then, Lionheart and I were tired out. "Truce?" I asked him.

"Truce," he replied.

Bastet clapped. "Looks like I could release the Dusk Jackal after all. But first..." she then reached within her chest, and gave us a pyramid necklace. "This works like the Eagle's Arrowhead, only this is the Jackal's Pyramid. And trust me, two locators are better than one."

With that, Lionheart returned within me, and both the Pyramid and the Jackal turned into an equip card and the Avatar Mech card along with another.

Card Data:

Avatar Artifact-Jackal's Pyramid.  
Type: Equip Magic Card.  
Effect: This card can only be equipped to "Avatar Hero-Larson the Fullmetal Glacier" in order to summon "Avatar Mech-Jackal of the Dusk." This card, when treated like a trap, can also be treated as "Pyramid of Light" in order to summon "Andro Sphinx" and "Sphinx Teleia." If this card is destroyed, all monsters tied to this are destroyed.

Avatar Mech-Jackal of the Dusk.  
Element: Dark.  
Level: 6.  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect.  
Effect: This card can only be summoned if "Avatar Artifact-Jackal's Pyramid" uses its special effect. This card does not need Polymerization in order to fuse into one of three combinations: "Avatar Mech-Eagle of the Mountains," "Avatar Mech-Lion of the Flame," "Avatar Mech-Shark of the Depths," and "Avatar Mech-Falcon of the Wind" to make "Avatar Mech-Dark Element Mech"; "Avatar Mech-Tiger of the Light" to make "Avatar Mech-Twilight Hybrid Mech"; or all five to make "Avatar Mech-Chaotic Divinity Mech." This card can be sacrificed to make "Avatar Mech-Dusk Jackal Warrior Mode"  
Atk: 2550 Def: 2500

Avatar Mech-Dusk Jackal Warrior Mode.  
Element: Dark.  
Level: 6.

Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect.  
Effect: This card can only be summoned if you sacrifice "Avatar Mech-Jackal of the Dusk" on the field. When successfully done, this card is to be treated as the sacrificed monster in a matter of fusion. When summoned, summon "Avatar Mech-Dragon of the Twilight" in order to fuse into "Avatar Mech-Twilight Jackal-Dragon Mech." This card is treated as a Warrior type monster in terms of equipment.  
Atk: 2550 Def: 2500

Wait a second. Dragon of the Twilight? It doesn't mean...the old Dragonzord, right? If so, we may have to make a visit to a certain Power Ranger veteran.

"Good luck on your quest, young watcher," Bastet said. Unfortunately, she, Trisha, and I felt something wrong.

"WHO DARES INTRUDE ON MY GROUNDS!!!" we heard.

"Oh no," I said. "Anubis is here."

"The bastard's been using the Jackal Mech as an avatar for his idol," Bastet said. "I think it's time for us to get out."

"Good idea," Gina said. Soon, all of us went out, but I noticed Bastet stayed behind.

"Bastet, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Saving my people," she said.

"By sacrificing yourself to Anubis? That's foolhearted!"

"Just go before you get sucked into the Pyramid of Light!"

"Not gonna happen." At that, an ancient Duel Disk came out of my arm. "I summon Avatar Hero-Larson the Fullmetal Glacier!"

At that, Larson came out of the disk, looking surprised. "Dare I ask what's going on here?"

"I'll need to make the preparations, Larson. Then you can ask later." He nodded. "I equip the Jackal's Pyramid on him in order to summon Avatar Mech-Jackal of the Dusk!"

At that, the Jackal came out of the sand facing two giant sphinxes.

"Looks like you proved the incentive boy," Anubis said. "Because of your Pyramid, I'm able to summon Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia from my essence."

"How about I nullify that by destroying my own Pyramid card?" I said from within the cockpit. Reminds me of the old Dinozords. "With that, I sacrific my Jackal of the Dusk in order for it to turn into Warrior Mode."

With that, the Jackal turned into what looked like a Lucario only black.

"Then I use their fallen bodies to turn them into Thenian the Great Sphinx!" Sure enough, their essence turned into one ugly Sphinxtaur. "And I'll use half my life points to boost their power."

Atk: 35000 Def: 30000

Holy shit, dude. I really wish I had the Dragonzord with me. Wait a minute...what's a deck slot doing in this thing? I put my deck in it, only to find that it's supercharging itself and making a duel table. I guess it works as a podium AND a mech.

"So, what are you going to do about this situation?" Anubis asked me.

"I'll let you attack first."

"If that's the case, then Attack him, Thenian!" At his charge, his Sphinxtaur attacked, only to hit multiple fuzzbals. "What?"

"I just discarded Kuriboh from my hand. Because of that, my life points are safe. However, I don't think that your Thenian is supercharged for this turn."

At that, he noticed that Thenian's back to its original life-point count.

"I still can finish you off for stealing my mech, boy!"

"Not while I'm standing," I said. "My move." As I drew the card, I felt demonic energy. Trisha's Nine-Tailed Fox card! Then again...I doubt that a demon can go up against the God of the Underworld. That's when I felt it summon two cards into the deck. "I play Pot of Greed in order to draw two cards!" The two cards were what I figured they were: Trisha's locket and an Avatar Mech.

Card Data:

Avatar Artifact-Kitsune's Locket Type: Equip Spell Card.  
Effect: This card can only be equipped to "Avatar Hero-Tsuki the Bloody Fox" in order to summon "Avatar Mech-Kyuubi Carrier Mech" into the field. If this card is destroyed, both monsters are destroyed.

Avatar Mech-Kyuubi Carrier Mech Element: Fire.  
Level: 9

Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect

Effect: This card can only be summoned by the effect if "Avatar Artifact-Kitsune's Locket" is on the field. When summoned, it is to be treated like a Union Monster to all Avatar Mech cards and adds to the attack power from the Avatar Mech attached to it. Gains unlimited power when "Avatar Mech-Chaotic Divinity Mech," "Avatar Mech-Dark Element Mech," "Avatar Mech-Twilight Hybrid Mech," and "Avatar Mech-Twilight Jackal-Dragon Mech" is attached to it.  
Atk: 4500 Def: 4500

"Can your sphinx counter this? I summon Avatar Hero-Tsuki the Bloody Fox in Defense Mode!" Sure enough, the monster was summoned.

"And what can she do, other than get trampled?" Anubis asked me.

"Nothing much, just summon the instrument of your downfall." He gasped. "I equip her with Kitsune's Locket in order to summon the Kyuubi Carrier Mech!"

At that, a Nine Tailed Fox mecha came into the scene and went beside the Jackal Warrior.

I then heard a communication from inside it. "Andrew, what am I doing in this thing?"

"Long story," I said, "but I'll tell you later because I'm combining the two in order to destroy the thing."

At that, she appeared in a second seat behind me.

"I can see you're enjoying it," she said.

"How can I not?" I asked her. "It's like the very first Power Ranger series, only it looks like it can be powered by a third person."

"Probably Tyler, but how are we going to defeat this thing?"

"Easy. Since your carrier is treated like a Union Monster, it combines the attack points of my Jackal Warrior and adds it to its own."

Atk: 7050 Def: 7000

"And the Nine-Tailed Fox card you gave me provided the help."

"I'll thank her later. Right now, let's make the call."

I nodded.

"Kitsune mech," we both yelled. "DESTROY THENIAN THE GREAT SPHINX! **DEMONIC AURA CHARGE!**" At that, we fired at Thenian and destroyed it.

"I CAN'T BE BEATEN AGAIN!" he yelled, fading into the darkness. "NOT BY SOME KID AND HIS PET FOX!"

"If you come back," Trisha said, "you'll pay for the pet fox comment."

He then faded into the darkness.

After returning to town, we then planned our next move.

"That's weird," Gina said.

"What is, sis?" Britanny asked her.

"After gaining the Jackal's Pyramid, we thought it was supposed to guide us to another unmarked location."

"Let me see," I said. I then felt the Jackal's Pyramid's power. During Anubis's reign, the Pyramid didn't have enough power to locate the other five (She found out that the Tiger Mech had to be activated when the other Mechs are found). "Anubis did quite a number on this thing. He had abused its power in order to make himself a God."

"Then how are we supposed to find the other Mechs?" Gina asked me.

"You're asking the wrong question to the thing." I then took the Pyramid and asked it, "Where can we find a power source to help us on our quest?" At that, the Pyramid reacted and showed us an image of a city, then a house, then a high school, then five people in spandex...You have got to be kidding me.

"Aren't those the Power Rangers?" Brianna said.

"Looks like our next destination is set then," I said. "We have to get to Reefside and contact a Veteran Power Ranger in order to procceed."

"You're kidding," Trisha said.

"I wish I was."

Well, things are going to be interesting.

To be continued.

(A/n: I know. I know. You're probably thinking "Why the hell are you crossing over with THAT series?" Here's my reason: Because of the Jackal Warrior Mech and my history with watching the original series as a kid and loving it, although I used to hate the Green Ranger when I first saw him. Still, it's set in the Dino Thunder series and ties directly with the old Dragonzord.

Here's the basis of this: The Persona Task Squad is loosely based off of Kamen Rider and VR Troopers (with the multiple forms and three warriors without the flashy spandex), the Avatar Mechs are based off of Zords (obviously), and the artifiacts are like keys to unlocking them. I just added the Other Worlds thing from Kingdom Hearts and the anime chosen are based off of old favorites, so basically it's a mix of old and new fandoms rolled into this creation. My other characters' reactions are based off of those who aren't exactly geeky as I am. So if you're lost, Wikipedia may not be accurate in all things, but it's a start to find links that ARE accurate if you look in the right place.)


	30. Avatar Mech 2: Angel Grove

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc. Avatar Mech Mini-Arc.

Chapter 23, Part 2: The Search for the Avatar Mechs! Finding the Veteran of the Power!

(A/n: For those of you who haven't noticed, there will be other villains involved. Just not the ones I've set. Andrew and the others are facing Panther and Nightshroud while finding the Dragonzord, though)

(Enter Andrew's POV)

Truth be told, as a kid, I've always wanted to be a Power Ranger (among being a VR Trooper and Beetleborg in the process), so I was partly giddy. That, and I've met the original Red Ranger at a convention center (and took a photo with him in the process), but it's not exactly the actor who played him.

But still, I'm meeting who was the Green Ranger, White Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and Black Dino Ranger, and I can't exactly hide my nervousness.

"How much longer," Trisha asked me.

"We should be coming around the high school in a couple minutes, Trish," I told her. "By the way, thanks for sticking with me."

"Think nothing of it," she said. "You need someone to keep you in line when you meet the guy. Just don't go crazy."

"I won't."

Unfortunately, our walk was cut short when Tuptrids arrived at the scene.

"Even after not watching the series for awhile, you know how to destroy these goons." At that, we got into action.

Trisha was holding her own when it came to these guys. Even though they were too strong for a mere human, they can be taken down a peg. After kicking a few in the neck, three managed to fall and disinigrate on contact.

I was doing some martial arts Ranma trained me in. When one snuck up behind me, I managed to clothesline him.

"You think that after the first few tries against the Rangers, they'd come up with a better strategy," she said, back-fisting one.

"Don't blame them," I said. "Their leader's incompetent enough to try it." At that, I gave one of them a round-house kick.

At that, we felt something was wrong. "Oh no."

"What?" Trisha asked me.

"If these guys were sent here, then a monster's nearby. We'd better find it before it causes any damage."

"Too late, interlopers!" we heard it say. Oh god, it was ugly. Looked like a cross between a Stegosaurus and a Chainsaw. "I was half-way expecting the Rangers, but it looks like they need a little hostage in order for them to arrive."

"Not likely," we heard. We then saw the five Power Rangers attack it.

"Well, it looks like I found my intended targets. I, Stego-saw, will be the one to destroy the Rangers for lord Mesagog!"

"Now I'm starting to wonder if it's true that his brain's the size of a walnut," I said. Stego-saw heard that.

"Do you make it a habit to piss the enemy off?" Trisha asked me.

"Do you not like my sense of humor?"

"Dare I ask what you two are doing here?" the Red Ranger asked me.

"We'll talk after the battle's over, Tyranno Ranger," I said. "Right now, I think you could use some help." At that, Trisha got out her staff while I got out my Keyblade.

"How do you know that stance?" the White Ranger asked me.

"Again, talk later, Drago Ranger."

At that, we all attacked the Mutant Reject with multiple strikes, but it seemed too powerful to defeat.

"TYRANNO RANGER!" I yelled.

"On it!" he yelled, getting beside me. We then gave him a beating he'll never forget.

"**TRIASSIC POWER!**" he yelled, holding his shield up. "**TRIASSIC RANGER!**"

"**VIZARD PERSONA!**" I yelled, turning into Shadow Blade. "**SHADOW BLADE, THE FALLEN ONE!**"

"**TIME TO USE IT ALL!**" He and I then fired our Keyblades at the reject, destroying him.

"What was that?" the Yellow Ranger asked me.

"Unbelievable!" the Blue Ranger yelled. "Keybearers are real!" Great.

Unfortunately, when I turned back into myself, Stego-Saw turned giant. Not exactly the best time to lose my energy.

"We'll take it from here," the Black Ranger said. "Miss..."

"Parker," Trisha said.

"Parker. Can you take him to a friend's place?"

"You mean the resturant we passed on our way here? Yeah."

"Thanks." At that, we managed to get to the Cyberspace Cafe, only to notice that it was closed.

"Figures," Trisha said. "A place like this is always closed in a monster attack."

"It may be closed, but it's not locked," I said, opening it.

At that, we went inside and rested on a couch.

"You really need to stop using your Vizard Form in order to destroy those things."

"Couldn't help it," I said. "Plus I couldn't reveal their identities without revealing my own. Plus I think I destroyed a few cameras in the process."

At that, we saw a redhead woman walk in. "May I ask why you two weren't in the evacuation shelter with the others?"

"Cause we just got in the town," I said, "and helped out the Rangers, who sent us here to rest."

"Oh, you're the guy with the Keyblade. Sorry about the rude interruption. My name's Hayley, and welcome to Reefside."

"My name's Trisha, and this is my boyfriend Andrew." I waved. "I assure you this isn't a social visit. Our boss is head of Teran Corporations and we're looking for an old artifact in order to defeat the threat of another enemy."

"Your boss was the guy that helped fund the Dino Thunder project?"

"Until Mesagog appeared, last I checked. After that, we don't know what happened, but it turns out that those Tuptrids are a result. I thought there were Tyrannodrones involved."

"There are," I said. "Those Tuptrids are from the video game here."

Hayley gave us a look. "I know you know more than you let on. Explain."

I sighed. "It's a long and complicated story..."

After the end of THAT explanation (while restoring my strength through food).

"So you're saying that these guys in your world knew about the Power Rangers and they originated in Japan?" I nodded. "And your world was destroyed by a Devil Heartless?" I nodded. "And you're looking for Tommy's old Dragonzord?" I nodded. "Easier said than done, kid. The Dragonzord could be anywhere. Even the coast of Mexico."

"I know," I said. "And we need his help. I know the Dragonzord wasn't destroyed after he lost the Green Ranger power, but we need to find the flute."

"If that's the case, I'll try to find them."

"No need," we heard from the door. "I'm already here." Sure enough, it was the man himself. "I didn't think that Travis would have his own band of Rangers."

"It's an honor to meet you," I said, "and no, I'm not a Ranger. I'm more of a Kamen Rider than a Ranger."

"I have to admit," Connor said, "I was a bit surprised to see that you had the ability to change form without a morpher."

"Still," Kira said, "what's so important about the Dragonzord? Wasn't it destroyed?"

"In battle, no," Tommy told her. "It's still in the deep, but I can't access that part of the Power, remember?"

"Then I think this can help us." I then showed him the Arrowhead, which got him subconsciously taking out a similar one.

"Is there something we're missing?" Ethan asked us.

"Don't ask me," Trisha said. "I'm not the one obsessed with this kind of thing."

At that, both Arrowheads pointed to the direction of the coastline.

"Knew it," I said.

"Looks like it takes two of us to find what's lost," he replied.

"Andrew's part Native American," Trisha said, "and he's seen your interaction with Sam Trueheart, Dr. Oliver."

"That's all we need," he said. "However, I think that Mesagog might know about this."

"What are the chances that he has something like a crystal ball in hand?" I asked Trisha.

"Knowing the villains, very high," she replied, "so we'd better move fast before they find us."

(Journal Log)

Character Data:

Dr. Thomas Oliver.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Late 30s.  
Profile: One of the greatest Power Rangers in existence dating back to the first years, Tommy (after passing the torch to T.J.) had attended college and majored in history and archeology and got him to work alongside Anton Mercer and Terrance Smith. Now he's a high-school teacher and returned as the Black Dino Ranger in order to stop Mesagog from turning the world into the realm of the dinos. However, with the appearance of the Persona Task Squad, he may have to face old ghosts of his past in order to help them.  
First Appearance: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993)

(End Journal)

For some odd reason, he had a couple spare motorcycles in handy, so we took the Thunder Command Carrier in order to get through.

"Any luck on the exact coordinates?" I asked them.

"Not likely," Hayley said. "When you said it was in the deep, you weren't kidding."

"It's off the coast of Angel Grove Harbor," Tommy said. "If we can get there before Mesagog can, we won't have to deal with anything."

"Easy for you to say," Trisha said.

Then I notice both the Pyramid and the Arrowhead glow. "We're getting closer, everyone."

Unfortunately, what we saw wasn't what we liked.

"Great," I said. "Heartless."

"You serious?" Ethan asked me.

"Dead serious. And they've been watching us the whole time."

"And look who's leading them," Trisha said.

I growled.

"Isn't that Panther Caroso?" Ethan asked me.

"Unfortunately," I said. "And he's a Heartless General."

"Looks like they're after the Dragonzord as well," Tommy said. "And the Evil Green Ranger."

"Weren't you like that?" Connor asked him.

"Once."

"Then you guys be careful," I said. "This guy's a LOT stronger than you think."

Everyone nodded.

"Everyone ready?" Conner asked them. Everyone nodded. Then the sequence began. "**DINO THUNDER! POWER UP!**"

"**WHITE RANGER!**" Trent yelled. "**DINO POWER!**"

After the morphing sequence began, we then filed out through the Motorcycles and ATVs.

"You have got to be kidding," Panther said. "I was unaware that they also inhabited this world."

"That's what you get for being cocky," Nightshroud said. "Still, if we play our cards right..."

"...we could get the Black Ranger to summon him for us."

We then parked in front of them. "What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"Same reason you are," he said. "But we've actually got one of the keys to actually activate it." He then took out a gold coin out of his pocket.

"No way," Black Ranger said. "He actually found the Dragon Coin?"

"Yes, Tommy," he said, to his surprise. "I found the coin after breaking the Green Candle that fool Rita used to drain it. And with it, I'll be able to summon the Dragonzord."

"Not on my watch," I yelled.

"Please, young Watcher. You think you can trounce me after I've defeated you?"

"Save your feud for later," Nightshroud said. "Right now, we have business with the Black Ranger about the Dragonzord."

"There's no way I'm working for scum like you again," he said.

"Then you leave us with no choice. Heartless, ATTACK!"

At that, we managed to get through the Heartless like butter. It didn't matter whether it was through the power or the heart. All we knew was that the Power enhanced the heart.

Soon, Panther and I had our battle. Both our blades collided.

"You've gotten better," Panther said. "But can you overpower me?"

"It's not just the blade that enhanced me," I said. "But this as well! **KAICHU TENSHIN ARMAGUIKEN!**" Soon enough, I managed to beat down Panther in a flurry of punches.

"God damn it!" he yelled. He then noticed something missing. "Where's the coin?"

Uh oh. "I don't have it!"

Instead, I had a different one, and it glowed in my pocket. I checked it out in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding." How'd the Tiger Coin end up in my pocket? And it made the Dragon Coin float into my hand.

"How'd you get both coins?" he asked me.

Wait a second...

(Flashback)

_When Tommy and I showed each other our arrowheads, the process must have transferred the Tiger Coin into my pocket. And it helped us find the Dragon Coin in the process._

(End Flashback)

"It won't matter, because I'll be taking those coins from your cold, dead fingers." However, he couldn't get near me as everything slowed down to a halt.

"It's as bad as we thought," I heard someone say. I looked to see both the White and Green Rangers walk up to me. "It looks like the bringers of Darkness are doing a LOT more than Heart Hunting."

"I told you that the Dragonzord was in danger," the Green Ranger said. "Still, I'm kind of surprised that it went towards this guy."

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"You're about to enter the process of activating one of your Avatars," the Green Ranger said. "However, before you activate it, tell us an honest answer: What will you do with the Power of the Veteran?"

I thought about it for a bit. Part of me wants to brag to my friends about gaining the power, but after everything that's happened, I don't know anymore. "Hard to say. As a kid, I've dreamt to be a Ranger or working alongside them, but my answer, after this, would be to make sure that the worlds around us don't fall through the same fate mine did." I then showed them the Keyblade. "This thing is what helped me see that we weren't alone and everyone needs saving. Not from others, but from themselves."

"Wise decision," the White Ranger said. "You pass the test." I blinked. "Had you been dishonest, we would've went back to Tommy and lived in obscurity. However, I can tell that you've seen things people aren't meant to see, and that's what made that decision."

"So we grant you with not only our powers," the Green Ranger said, "but the blades amplified with your heart." At that, the Coins shot out to reveal two Keyblades, both in the design of their respective colors.

(Journal Entries)

Keyblade Data:

The Rise of Green (Keyblade Name.  
Form: Drive Boost.  
Profile: Enhances the Drive Form and shortens the time limit. Also makes the wielder use the Green Ranger Drive.

Legacy of Power (Keyblade Name.  
Form: MP Boost.  
Profile: Enhances the Mana Drive within the user. Also makes the wielder use the White Ranger Drive.

(Journal Entries)

"May the power protect you, young Watcher," the White Ranger said. They then turned into a tattoo and a few cards.

Card Data:

Avatar Hero-Green Dragon Ranger

Element: Earth.  
Level: 4.  
Type: Warrior/Effect.  
Effect: This card can only be destroyed by other Hero cards. When this card is out, you can directly attack the opponent taking out 800 life points. Gains 500 attack points when "Avatar Hero-White Tiger Ranger" is in play.  
Atk: 1300 Def: 1800

Green Ranger's Dragon Shield

Type: Equip Magic Card.  
Effect: This card can only be equipped to "Avatar Hero-Green Dragon Ranger." With this card, raise 500 Defense points on your monster.

Avatar Hero-White Tiger Ranger

Element: Earth.  
Level: 4.  
Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: This card can only be destroyed by other Hero cards. When this card is out, you can directly attack the opponent taking out 800 life points. Gains 500 attack points when "Avatar Hero-Green Dragon Ranger" is in play.  
Atk: 1800 Def: 1300

White Ranger's Tiger Shield

Type: Equip Magic Card.  
Effect: This card can only be equipped to "Avatar Hero-White Tiger Ranger." With this card, raise 500 defense points on your monster.

Avatar Hero-Emerald Balance Ranger

Element: Earth.  
Level: 7.  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Monsters Required: Avatar Hero-Green Dragon Ranger+Avatar Hero-White Tiger Ranger.  
Effect: This card can only be fusion-summoned with the required monsters. This card can only be destroyed by other Hero cards. When this card is out, you can directly attack the opponent taking out 1000 life points by sacrificing 500. It's attack points rise by 400 when other Avatar Heroes are in the graveyard. When destroyed, summon "Avatar Hero-White Tiger Ranger" afterwards.  
Atk: 2400 Def: 2600

Avatar Artifact-Dragon Dagger Flute Type: Equip Spell Card.  
Effect: You can only attach this to "Avatar Hero-Green Dragon Ranger" in order to summon "Avatar Mech-Dragon of the Twilight." If this card is destroyed, both monsters are destroyed.

Avatar Mech-Dragon of the Twilight

Element: Dark.  
Level: 7.  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect

Effect: This card can only be summoned through "Avatar Artifact-Dragon Dagger Flute's" special effect. When "Avatar Mech-Dusk Jackal Warrior Mode" is in play, it forms into "Avatar Mech-Twilight Jackal-Dragon Mech." without the use of Polymerization. When in field, place a Dragon Bomb Token (atk: 300, def: 300) on your opponent's side of the field. At the end of the turn, the bomb takes 300 life points off the opponent.  
Atk: 2400 Def: 2300

Avatar Mech-Twilight Jackal-Dragon Mech

Element: Dark.  
Level: 9.  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Fusion/Effect

Required Monsters: Avatar Mech-Dusk Jackal Warrior Mode+Avatar Mech-Dragon of the Twilight.  
Effect: This card can only be fusion-summoned by the required monsters without the use of Polymerization. When attached to "Avatar Mech-Kyuubi Carrier," this monster's attack points rise by the other's attack points. If destroyed, revive "Avatar Mech-Jackal of the Dusk" onto the field.  
Atk: 3400 Def: 3350

Avatar Artifact-Saba the Tiger Sword.  
Type: Equip Magic Card.  
Effect: You can only attach this to "Avatar Hero-White Tiger Ranger" to summon "Avatar Mech-White Tiger of Twilight." If this card is destroyed, both monsters are destroyed.

Avatar Mech-White Tiger of the Twilight

Element: Light.  
Level: 7

Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect.  
Effect: This card can only be summoned through "Avatar Artifact-Saba the White Tiger's" special effect. When this monster is in play, summon one Energy Token (Atk: 500, Def: 500) onto the field. After three turns, the Energy Token is fired, directly attacking the opponent. Can be sacrificed to make "Avatar Mech-White Tiger Warrior Mode"  
Atk: 2300 Def: 2400

Avatar Mech-White Tiger Warrior Mode

Element: Light

Level: 7.  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect.  
Effect: This card can only be summoned through sacrificing "Avatar Mech-White Tiger of the Twilight's" special ability. When this card is in play, take out one Fiend monster on the field, regardless of position. This card can combine with "Avatar Mech-Lord White Falcon" without the use of Polymerization.  
Atk: 2700.  
Def: 2600.

Ninja's Sacrifice.  
Type: Counter Trap Card.  
Effect: When an Avatar Hero is destroyed on your side of the field, activate this card afterwards, sacrificing 400 life points in order to summon "Avatar Mech-Lord White Falcon" onto the field, negating the life points you lost.

Avatar Mech-Lord White Falcon

Element: Light.  
Level: 5.  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect.  
Effect: This card can only be summoned after "Ninja's Sacrifice" has been played. When this card is in play, all Earth Monsters cannot attack it. It can directly attack your opponent's life points after reducing the amount of the opposing monster's attack points by 300. Can fuse with "Avatar Mech-White Tiger Warrior Mode" without the use of Polymerization.  
Atk: 1700 Def: 1600

Avatar Mech-Winged Tiger Prototype Zero.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 8.  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Synchro/Effect.  
Required Monsters: Avatar Mech-White Tiger Warrior Mode+Avatar Mech-Lord White Falcon.  
Effect: Can only be fusion summoned by the required monsters. When this card is out, any Earth-attributed monsters cannot attack it. This card's attack points is raised by 400 times the number of Avatar Mechs in the graveyard. If this monster's destroyed, resummmon "Avatar Mech-Lord Whte Falcon" onto the field.  
Atk: 2500 Def: 2400

(A/n: I think I went a little overboard with these)

When time resumed, I managed to block Panther's strike with Legacy of Power, to his shock.

"How did..." he asked me.

"Let's just say some guys from above have faith in me," I said. I then backed away and activated it. "**PERSONA TRANSFORMATION ACTIVATE!**" Soon enough, it turned into morphers resembling the Zeonizers. "**EMERALD RANGER! POWER UP!**"

Soon enough, I felt the power rise from both of them, mixing both essences into it. A shield from the Green Ranger with the belt of the White Ranger. The outfit color resembled that of a green Chaos Emerald. The helmet was a mix of both only with a mouth guard, and the Keyblades appeared on both sides of me.

"**EMERALD RANGER, THE KNIGHT OF STABILITY!**"

"Unbelievable," Connor said. "I thought he said that he wasn't Ranger material."

"You obviously don't understand the Avatars," Trisha said. "They usually take the form of an inner desire or drive, but this one's possibly been dormant ever since before I met him."

Panther was gaping, then growled. "You just lost me my DRAGON, BOY!" He then took his katana out and attacked blindly.

"You talk too much," I said. "**DRAGON THUNDER!**" I then used the energy from Rise of Green to shock him.

"You little..."

"Don't even think about it," I heard Nightshroud say. "Our mission failed, Panther, and the Rangers aren't our enemies in this round."

"What do you mean, not your enemies?" Trent asked them. "What are we to you?"

"A force to avoid at all costs. We've tried harnessing the powers of the Power only for it to backfire on us, so we don't want to oppose it's wrath. Consider yourselves lucky for gaining it, Rangers. Let's go, Panther."

"It's not over, Watcher," he said. "I'll be back with a way to counter it."

"And I'll be waiting," I said, powering down.

I wasn't one to leave without a few souvenirs (other than the stuff I gained) so I managed to get a photo of ourselves taken inside the base.

"So how does it feel to have your oldest dream accomplished?" Trisha asked me.

"Felt great," I said. "And I can't blame Nightshroud from running away like that. It looked like it spooked the crap out of him."

"Still, we might want to pinpoint the location of the next Mech," Trisha said.

I nodded, then concentrated my energy onto the Pyramid. It then showed that it's in Moscow, in the freezing cold, and a Shark's head.

"We might want to get some winter clothes for the next one."

"It's in Russia?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah."

They are not going to like this.

To be continued.

Avatar Data:

Emerald Ranger.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 17.  
Title: The Knight of Stability.  
Profile: Made from the power of both the Green and White Rangers, the Emerald Ranger can control the Dragonzord, Tigerzord, and Falconzord. Although Andrew didn't feel it, the transformation is secret in reducing his age in order to activate the power. However, this is one he'll rarely use considering that he won't be facing anyone who's part of an organization hellbent on taking over the world.


	31. Avatar Mech 3: Russia

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc. Avatar Mech Mini-Arc.

Chapter 23, Part 3: The Hunt for the Avatar Mechs! The Night God vs the Snow of Youth! (Aka: Light Yagami vs Jaden Yuki)

(A/n: This will be the second time Light makes his appearance. I can't say when, though. And no, Jaden's not going to wear a green jumpsuit. Those are just literal translations of their names in Japan)

(Enter Andrew's POV)

I knew she wouldn't like it.

"If you said it was in Moscow," Gina said, shivering, "you weren't kidding."

"I didn't say it, though," I said. "It just showed us the location. We have to look for the lake that's so frozen the ice isn't considered thin."

"Guys," Trisha said, "we have a problem."

We looked in the car to see...Jaden freezing his ass off?

"How long have you been in there?" I asked him.

"Since you guys left Angel Grove," he said, shivering. "I don't know why, but I felt like I had to follow you guys."

"Then get something warm on," Gina said. "We don't want you to catch frostbite."

"Thank you." He then put on a red overcoat. "Now, where are we going?"

"To the frozen lake," Brianna said. "According to Andrew's Artifacts, the Shark is found underwater and under the ice. Since it's been frozen, it's probably sleeping and undisturbed. Now let's move."

At that, all six of us went towards the icy lake, and the Pyramid and Arrowhead glowed.

"We're getting closer," I said. "But how do we get it out of the ice?"

"You don't," we heard a voice say. Out of a dark portal came...Light Yagami? "My leader wants those artifacts so he could activate the Nothingness Mechs." Then he took out a scythe. "And if you want to procees, you'll have to fight me."

"I'm in," I said, but...

"Hold on a second," Jaden said. He then noticed the pocket and card-holder. "You're a duelist, right?"

"Yes," Light said. "Although it was made from another deck, the Archfiends suit my style."

"Then how about you and I duel?" Light squinted. "I've faced off against Archfiends before, and I'm guessing that the deck's from Titan before he went into the Shadow Realm?"

Light thought about it, then considered the options. "Fine, but I win, I get the artifacts. And if you win, I'll leave you alone and let you proceed."

"And you tell us what your leader is after the Avatar Mechs for," Jaden added.

"Deal." His scythe then turned into what looked like a grey version of the Orichalcos Duel Disk, only without the sharp end and with an added slot for Fusion Monsters. "Don't expect the Seal of Orichalcos in this duel. We've no need for artifacts that backfire."

"I won't," Jaden said, taking out his own Duel Disk. "And the Extra Slot would be perfect for my heroes."

Light smirked. "Actually, my master informed me of your style, so expect a trap card which makes your fusions useless. Now, let's play the game!"

"Get your game on, Yagami!" Jaden yelled.

(J: 4000)  
(L: 4000)

"I go first," Light said. "I summon the Pandemonium Watchbear in Defense Mode." At that, a red bear appeared on his side of the field.

Atk: 1300 Def: 1800

"After that, I then summon the Pandemonium Field Spell, which turns this lifeless arctic into a chessboard for my Archfiends!"

At that, the card was played, turning into what Light said.

"I then play one card face-down and end my turn. Your move, Yuki."

Jaden drew a card, then thought about it. He needed to get rid of the Watchbear in order to get rid of Pandemonium. "You're not turning this into a Shadow Game?"

"I don't have that kind of power," Light said. "And even if I did, I'd use it against criminals. Not heroes."

"Just checking. Because I play Graceful Charity! This spell card lets me draw three cards by discarding two." He then did so, which meant that a special effect was activated. "And now I play Elemental Hero BladeEdge." BladeEdge was summoned onto the field, much to Light's shock.

"But you can't just summon a Level-Seven monster onto the field!"

"Actually, one of the cards I discarded was Necroshade due to Graceful Charity, and I had activated his special effect."

Light grumbled. "Should have seen that coming. Now are you going to attack?"

"And fall into a trap? No way! I throw down a couple face downs and end my turn!"

Light drew his card, then smirked. "You know, you should have attacked."

"Why? When you could have activated a trap card?"

"It wasn't a trap. It was a continuous spell card known as Banner of Courage!" The card flipped face-up to reveal a banner with the symbol of courage on it. "And every turn that it's being used, all monsters on my side of the field gain 200 attack and defense points!" Jaden was shocked.

Atk: 1500 Def: 2000

"However, the Archfiends may have been Titan's for awhile, but one of them suits me. Now, I play Vilepawn Archfiend in order to summon the king, Terrorking Archfiend!" At that, both the Vilepawn and Terrorking came onto the field. "And because of my banner's effect, they gain 200 attack and defense points!"

Vilepawn:  
Atk: 1400 Def: 400

Terrorking:  
Atk: 2200 Def: 1700

"I'm assuming that the Terroking's your favorite?"

"That's right, Yuki. Plus, there's more to the Terrorking than it's special effect." Jaden squinted. "The Terrorking reminds me of myself when I had the Death Note in my possession."

Jaden gasped at that. "You're Kira, then?"

"Kira the first, actually. The Second, Third, and Fourth Kiras were just pawns in my plan to dominate the world, but I was discovered by that L-wannabe Near and I died, fading into the realm of nothingness. That was...until my master came for me."

Jaden growled. "Who is your master?"

"I'm not at liability to say, Yuki. Would shock your friend. Now, since your monster is stronger than mine, I'll lay another face-down and end my turn."

Jaden drew another card, which came to a surprise to him. Then he smirked. "Get ready to face defeat, Yagami! I play my first face-down, Soul Exchange, in order to grab your Vilepawn and Watchbear!" At that, Soul Exchange went towards the field grabbing both the bear and the skeleton.

"What good will they do for you? You'll have to pay 500 life points in order to get Vilepawn to work."

"Who said I was keeping him on the field." Light was shocked. "I then activate my other face-down, Dark Renewal!" That made Light gape.

"How is that even possible? There's no records of a Dark Magician in your deck."

"There wasn't one in my Elemental Heroes deck, which was the deck I used in Duel Academy. My first deck was actually a mix of Yugi's and Joey's when Yubel was with me as a kid. I just rediscovered that deck and implemented my Hero Cards with it. Now through the effects of Dark Renewal, I sacrifice the Vilepawn Archfiend and Pandemonium Watchbear to summon the Dark Magician!" At that, the coffin opened to reveal a copy of Yugi's Dark Magician on the field. The magician looked at Jaden and smirked, much to Light's confusion.

"How is that even possible?"

"I didn't believe it at first, either, but when Pegasus created Duel Monsters, he used ancient history as a reference, which is why we have the Dark Magician, who was one of the Pharoah's High Priests at first, with us today."

"You're telling me that the Dark Magician was once human?"

"Unfortunately," Jaden said. "However, since I used Soul Exchange, I can't attack with him, but I can use BladeEdge to attack your Terrorking!" At that, Blade-Edge attacked Terrorking Archfiend, destroying it.

(L: 3600)

"Oh, and before I forget, BladeEdge's special ability makes you lose life points to the number of attack points BladeEdge has."

"Not with this face-down!" Jaden was confused. "Nutrient Z! With this trap, I'm able to restore 4000 life points after I get attacked)

(L: 1000+4000=5000)

"Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that!"

Jaden grumbled. "I'll throw down a couple face-downs and end my turn."

Light drew his next card. "Because of that little encounter, I'll sacrifice my Desrook Archfiend to revive my Terrorking." At that, his Terrorking revived itself.

Atk: 2200 Def: 1700

"This waltz again?" Jaden asked him.

"It's different this time, because the Terrorking isn't the only one who's my favorite. I play Cost Down!" A card with two swords piercing two stars came onto the field. "With this card, I can summon a level five or six monster like it was a level three or four. And the card I summon is Jinzo!" At that, Jinzo came onto the field, surprising Jaden.

Atk: 2600 Def: 2200

"Where did you get a Jinzo?" Jaden asked him.

"As a duelist, I have to expect traps, so I got this from the local card store. And Jinzo's special ability reflects that of my paranoid nature: If there's a trap, Jinzo will destroy it." At that, one of Jaden's face-down was destroyed.

There goes his Hero Signal. Jaden growled. "It also affects your traps as well!"

"Not when I equip Amplifier." It did that, and it wore the Amplifier. "Now, Jinzo, destroy the Dark Magician!" At that, Jinzo attacked the Dark Magician...

"Not so fast, Yagami!" Jaden yelled. "I play the Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! This spell card lets me summon my Winged Kuriboh from the deck and makes it the target for your Jinzo's attack!"

At that, Jinzo destroyed Winged Kuriboh.

"Wouldn't that make you lose your life points?"

"Nope, because my partner's special effect prevents that from happening." Light growled.

"I end my turn."

Jaden drew his card, then growled. "I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards." He drew two, then felt something. "Get ready, because your Jinzo's going down!"

"It's not like you have a Trap Card ready."

"That's because it isn't." Light was curious. "Although Amplifier enhances your Jinzo, it also has a setback: If it's destroyed, so is your Jinzo!" That Light paled at. "First off, I'm playing the Field Spell Skyscraper!" Soon enough, the chessboard turned into what looked like New York City. "Because of it, my BladeEdge gains 1000 attack points."

BladeEdge:  
Atk: 3600 Def: 2800

"Next up, I summon Hero Kid!" A kid in a helmet appeared. "When he appears, I can Special Summon the other two Hero Kids from my deck. Two more kids in helmets appeared.

"And what are they going to do?"

"Nothing." Light was surprised. "They're here for the arrival of my own favorite monster. Let me introduce you to the Intergalactic Hero, Elemental Hero Neos!" At that, two of the Hero Kids went to the graveyard to see that Elemental Hero Neos came onto the field.

Neos:  
Atk: 3500 Def: 3000

"But first thing's first," Jaden said. "Bladedge, attack Jinzo's amplifier!" Sure Enough, Bladedge attacked Jinzo's amplifier, which destroyed Jinzo.

(L: 4000)

"And you know about Bladedge's special effect already."

(L: 600)

Light was dumbfounded. "Now what?"

"Easy. Neos and Dark Magician are going to use Contact Fusion."

That surprised everyone.

"But Neos can't Contact Fuse with Dark Magician," Trisha said.

"Actually, he can now." That surprised us. "Ladies and Gentlemen, say hello to the newest fusion, Elemental Hero Astral Mage Neos!"

Card Data:

Elemental Hero Astral Mage Neos.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 9.  
Type: Fusion/Warrior/Effect

Required Monsters: "Elemental Hero Neos+Dark Magician"  
Effect: This monster can only be summoned by using Contact Fusion through "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Dark Magician." When this card is in play, this monster is treated as both a Spellcaster and a Warrior. Unless Neos Space is in play, this monster is destroyed at the next turn.  
Atk: 2900 Def: 2300

Everyone was surprised. Neos was wearing a variation of the Dark Magician's outfit.

I then realized something. "This card was made from your friendship with the Pharaoh, right?"

"You guessed right. And due to Skyscraper's effect, Astral Mage Neos gets an attack boost."

Atk: 3900 Def: 3300

"Looks like this duel is over," Light said. "And since your Astral Mage's special ability doesn't target anyone, Terrorking Archfiend is useless."

"Got that right." That's when Jaden sighed. "Light, had you not touched the Death Note, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"I know, Jaden," Light said. "Still, just be glad we're not after Kingdom Hearts." Everyone gasped. "Now finish the duel!"

Jaden nodded. "Astral Mage Neos, attack Terrorking Archfiend! **TWILIGHT CLUSTER ATTACK!**" Soon enough, Astral Mage Neos destroyed Terrorking Archfiend, turning Light's life points into zero.

"What do you mean, you're not after Kingdom Hearts?" I asked Light.

"Our leader isn't interested in recreating it. You can find your answers when you leave your third world, Andrew." I was surprised. "And the Artifiact is yours for the taking." He then left through the Corridor of Darkness. "Until then, stay on your guard."

At that, a Sharktooth wrapped around a string was on the floor. I picked it up, and it glowed and turned into two cards.

Card Data:

Avatar Artifact-Shark's Tooth

Type: Equip Magic Card

Effect: Can only be equipped to "Avatar Hero-Hydroknight the Atlantean Mage" in order to summon "Avatar Mech-Shark of the Depths." If this card is destroyed, both monsters are destroyed.

Avatar Mech-Shark of the Depths

Element: Water.  
Level: 5.  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect.  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set Summoned. This monster can only be summoned through "Avatar Artifact-Shark's Tooth's" effect. This monster doesn't require Polymerization in order to fusion summon "Avatar Mech-Chaotic Divinity," "Avatar Mech-Dark Elemental," and "Avatar Mech-Light Elemental." This card is treated like a Union Monster to other Avatar Mechs.  
Atk: 2000 Def: 2000

"Interesting," Jaden said. "It's like Chazz's XYZ Dragon Cannon."

That's when the Pyramid, Arrowhead, and Sharktooth marked the next location. "Africa, within the jungle, and a Lion's head," Gina said. "We're going to the Congo, everyone."

"Great," I said.

This is going to be one LONG trip.

To be continued.

(A/n: Again, more YuGiOh duels, only this one was a little different. Astral Mage Neos is one of my own creations, and if there was a Japanese name, it would be Twilight Mage Neos. The Attack and Defense points were thought through Dark Paladin, only without Buster Blader's effect. Light has an Archfiend deck with Jinzo in it, and his leader isn't after Kingdom Hearts, so Light's organization is a third party.

As for Jaden appearing in Gina's vehicle, I don't know what made me think that. Basically, Jaden's a stowaway and is along for the ride.)


	32. Avatar Mech 4: Congo

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc. Avatar Mech Mini-Arc.

Chapter 23, part 4: The Hunt for the Avatar Mechs! The Lion's Flaming Pride!

(Enter Andrew's POV)

After a plane ride and a change of clothes, we then found ourselves back in Africa, only in the jungle area this time.

"Not exactly the worst place we could be," I said. "Then again, I can think of a few that are even worse."

"Like Newark?" Trisha asked me.

"I was thinking somewhere else." That's when I felt the three artifacts glow. "We're getting closer."

"To where?" Gina asked me.

"I don't know." As we got towards it, they then pointed downwards to a pile of ancient ruins. "Oh no..."

Those weren't just ANY Ruins. From what the artifacts told us, it's also a holding cell for the Lion of the Flames.

We then got down there to see that it was unguarded, which is a big defect when it comes to cells like these.

"It was guarded," Jaden said, suddenly. I took a look in his eyes to see that he went into Haou mode. "Someone got to here before we did and they killed the guards."

"Where'd you get those contacts?" Brianna asked Jaden.

"Jaden's in Haou mode right now," I said. "That means something bad hapenned. Something REALLY bad."

"You guessed right," we heard behind us. We then got ready to fight only for us to see...

"Princess Kitana!" Jaden and I yelled. I blinked.

"You know her?" I asked him.

"Not personally," Jaden said, "but Yubel does."

At that, Yubel came out of Jaden's deck.

"What are you doing here, your highness?" Yubel asked her.

"Looking for Liu Kang's body," Kitana replied. "Jade's somewhere around here, and I've already found his spirit."

I blinked. Again. Then had a sad face. "You still love him, don't you?" I asked her.

"Is that even possible?" Yubel asked Jaden.

"Love knows no bounds," Jaden replied.

"Wait a sec," Gina said. "Yubel's over a thousand years old. How can she know you, Kitana?"

"I can answer that," Trisha said. "Kitana's over Ten Thousand years old, yet has the appearance of a twenty-year old human. Edenians have longer lifespans than humans."

I smirked. "Looks like I taught you well," I said.

"Well, Mortal Kombat was one of the few I enjoyed while hanging out with you."

"Nice to see someone knows of us," we heard. An African woman in green ninja clothing came out. "But when the Watcher's in the neighborhood, that means you're looking for the Lion's Fang."

I nodded. "These directed us to it," I said, revealing the three artifacts.

"And Shang Tsung tried to turn into Nightwolf," Kitana said. "Sadly, it backfired on him and now he's in the Pit of Fear."

"Pit of Fear?" Brittany asked her.

"Think of the Pit in Sparta only showing your worst fear," Jaden said. "We'll help you out."

"Are you sure?" I asked Jaden. "Shang Tsung has the ability to transform into ANY Kombatant."

"These eyes don't lie. They're the genuine Edenian duo. Had there been a mistake, I would've seen a Tarkatan clone."

I stared. "You've been looking through my memories?"

"No. Travis's database."

"Whatever. Let's get moving"

At that, all eight of us got inside. Trisha kept staring at Jade with a bit of jealousy.

"What's with the glare?" Gina asked me.

"During her time with me," I said, "one of the things she picked up on was that Jade was my favorite Mortal Kombat character, and I think she's feeling a little outclassed because of it."

"You keep mentioning the tournament," Kitana said. "What is your connection with it?"

I sighed. "It's a game back home, which the Fatalities are good for relieving stress on."

"Sounds like Outworld when Shao Khan was in charge."

"Well, it's between screens, so I wasn't involved directly within it. Plus I'm one of the few who actually likes you and the Grand Champion together."

At that, Kitana blushed. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Watcher. Still, what would happen if he had accepted my proposal?"

"You remember Rain?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well, he's going to try to do what Quan Chi and Shang Tsung did to him. However, it should be noted that he's the half-brother of Taven and Daegon, who are the sons of Argus."

"How do you know about my Father?" we heard. Oh crap. I had forgotten that Africa was Taven's first stop. I turned to see the Gold Dragon behind us.

"Taven," Kitana said. "This man means no harm. In fact, he's on his own mission."

"If that's the case, then let's see how he does in battle." He then got into the Gold Dragon stance.

"Challenge accepted," I said, "but no Fatalities. I do NOT want to die. I'll explain everything once our fight is over."

"I accept your proposal, young one. But know this: If it has changed, I'd like to know what's changed and how we change it with them."

At that, the fight between the Persona User and the First Heir of Argus began.

Round 1.

FIGHT!

(Play "Mass Destruction" from the Persona series)

Taven and I charged at each other with matching speed. Our punches connected, and we broke off. He then did a ground-pound on me, only for me to counter with Twilight's Reflection. We then drew our weapons, which surprised Starforce greatly, and clashed the Keyblade with the Drakesword.

However, Taven had the upper hand and struck me down.

Taven Wins.

Round 2.

FIGHT!

I got back up and slashed him like there was no tomorrow. When I got down on him, I managed to use the Tiger's Fang on him, knocking him out.

Andrew wins.

Round 3.

FIGHT!

Taven and I were evenly matched in swordplay and fighting skills. However, when it came crunch time, Taven then defeated me.

Taven wins.

(End tune)

I was limping. "You're a LOT stronger than Midway gave you credit for," I said.

"Who is this Midway?" Taven asked me.

"Like I said, I'll explain everything. Starting with..."

At that, he couldn't believe his ears. Everything I told him, leaning towards Armageddon, was a bit of a strech for him.

"It seems like a lot has changed since I fell asleep," he said. "Still, with the interference of the Dragon People of Outworld, it seems like the Quest would do a lot more harm than good. Still, who are these Ed Boon and John Tobias characters?"

"Those two happen to have been the creators, or Seers in this case, of the Mortal Kombat tournaments. It's a bit of a hit back in my world, considering it started out as a parody of Street Fighter, but one of their latest projects involved crossing over with DC Comics."

"You mean Superman?" Jaden asked me. I nodded. "What were they trying to parody?"

"Marvel vs Capcom."

"Still, I can't quit now," Taven said. "I can only move forward."

"Then let us help you," Kitana said. "If what the Watcher says is true, then you'll need all the help you can get."

"Thank you, your majesty, but I must do this alone."

"You don't have to," Jaden said. "As the former Supreme King, I'm at liability to make a treaty with foreign diplomats to create a fellowship that will span many different worlds, Edenia being one that was an ally."

"You can only use that excuse so far," Gina said.

"It works."

"If that's the case, then I'll join you. My next stop after this is my Mother's old temple, which is in the Arctic Circle."

"Then it looks like the alliance extends with the Edenian Empire," Kitana said.

Jaden smiled. "Now let's find the body of Liu Kang."

"No need," I said. "It found us!" I then pointed at the zombified corpse at us.

"Anyone who can fight," Trisha said, "get up here right now. Support fighters, make sure he doesn't leave the building." Jaden and Brianna nodded at that.

"What happened to him?" Kitana asked me.

"Raiden happened," I said. "After blowing up his essence, he lost it and tried to enforce his rage through Liu Kang's zombified corpse."

"That means that the world I knew is gone forever," Taven said. "How did this happen?"

"Onaga got revived. That's how it happened." At that, I took a stance. "Now let's make sure that he gets back to the Monk fighter that stood for justice." Everyone nodded.

At that, we struck the corpse with everything we had. However, he began to use his chains as weapons.

"Not going to happen," I said, grabbing them. "Kitana! Jaden! NOW!"

Jaden leaped beside Katana. "Place his spirit into my being," he said. "I'll take care of the rest." Kitana nodded, then placed the spirit of the fighter into Jaden's being. "I play Monster Reborn in order to merge the soul and body of Liu Kang, the Mortal Kombat Earthrealm Champion!" His eyes then turned into Haou mode, and both Liu Kangs were glowing...and merging.

He then felt an immense headache come up. He then got up and smiled. "I'm back," he said.

Kitana hugged him with all her relief. "You don't know how much it hurt."

"Thanks for caring, Kitana." He then looked at me. "Who is this?"

"Name's Andrew," I said. "And it's an honor to meet one of the greatest fighters in the history of Mortal Kombat."

"Actually, I should be the one thanking you. Now that I'm back, I need to have a talk with Raiden."

"We'll discuss things with him later," Taven said. "These guys are looking for the Lion's Fang, and Andrew's the only one who can activate it considering he has Native American blood."

At that, we proceeded into the shrine to see that it wasn't completely empty.

"Looks like Daegon found his sword already," I said. "But he overlooked the Fang." At that, the fang glowed with the other artifacts and made a beam revealing the next location.

"Looks like it's in Europe," Gina said, writing them down. "In Italy...and it's a Falcon. Our next destination is set."

Then it turned into a couple cards with extras.

Card Data:

Avatar Artifact-Lion's Fang

Type: Equip Spell Card.  
Effect: This card can only be equipped to "Avatar Hero-Rook the Wildfire Stampede" in order to summon "Avatar Mech-Lion of the Flame." If this card is destroyed, both monsters are destroyed.

Avatar Mech-Lion of the Flame

Element: Fire.  
Level: 6

Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set Summoned. This card can only be summoned through the effect of "Avatar Artifact-Lion's Fang." This monster does not require Polymerization in order to form "Avatar Mech-Chaotic Divinity," "Avatar Mech-Dark Elemental," "Avatar Mech-Light Elemental," or "Avatar Mech-Sphinx of the Desert." This card gets a boost from every Fire-type monster on the field, including itself.  
Atk: 2000 Def: 2000

Avatar Mech-Sphinx of the Desert.  
Element: Dark.  
Level: 7.  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Fusion/Effect.  
Required Monsters: "Avatar Mech-Jackal of the Dusk+Avatar Mech-Lion of the Flame"  
Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned through the Required Monsters. This card does not require Polymerization in order to use its effects. When equipped with "Avatar Mech-Kyuubi Carrier," it's attack points are added to this monster's own. This monster cannot be destroyed in battle except for when "Avatar Artifact-Jackal's Pyramid" and "Avatar Artifact-Lion's Fang" are destroyed.  
Atk: 2500 Def: 3000

Calling the Mechs!  
Type: Counter Trap card.  
Effect: If an Avatar Mech is destroyed, summon "Avatar Mech-Kyuubi Carrier" onto the field. With it, summon another Avatar Mech onto the field, equipping it to the Carrier.

"Sphinx of the Desert?" Jaden asked me. "That's a new one..."

"Dare I ask what happened?" Taven asked us.

"Don't look at me," Liu Kang said. "It's my first time seeing it as well."

"We'd better get going," I said. "Make sure to avert Armageddon without using Blaze's powers."

"We will," Jade said. "And Trisha."

"Yes?" Trisha asked her.

"Don't worry about me stealing your boyfriend. I might want to talk with you after we're done finishing it."

"Okay," Trisha said. At that, the six of us left the room, although I felt a bit of a presence nearby.

To be continued...


	33. Avatar Mech 5: Italy

Persona Task Force: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc. Avatar Mech Mini-Arc.

Chapter 23, Part 5: The Hunt for the Avatar Mechs! The Skater Reunites with the Hero!

(Enter Andrew's POV)

Well, we managed to enter Venice, but Jaden's feeling like he knows something we don't.

"Something the matter man?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just experiencing a little Deja Vu."

"So am I, but it's not because of Indy or Pokemon." Indy because of his third movie and Pokemon because of Altomare.

That's when we noticed something: Someone was having a duel, and we ran towards the source. Oddly enough, our items (my artifacts and Jaden's Amulet) were reacting to it.

We then saw two people, a man and a woman, duel. Apparently the woman won with Cyber Blader while the man lost with his Guardian Eatos...what?

"I'd say that you passed your test," the man said.

"Thanks, Professor Raphaiel," the woman said. She then noticed us running toward her, and she recognized my friend. "Jaden?"

"Nice to see you too, Alexis," Jaden said.

I took a look at her proctor. "Do my eyes decieve me, or is that one of the Pharaoh's toughest opponents?"

"And a rival when it comes to bonding with his monsters," Raphaiel said. "What bring you here?"

"These," I said, holding out my artifacts. "And we came with a few others, although we got seperated from them."

"Actually," we heard, "they're at Duel College right now, waiting for you." We then saw a woman in her early twenties come up to us. "My name's Professor Hawkins, but you can call me Rebecca."

I squinted. "Can you show me the Ties of Friendship Yugi gave you?"

She smirked, and did so.

"That's Rebecca, alright."

"Follow me," she said. So we did, and sure enough, we found the Diggers Sisters and Trisha waiting there.

"About time," Trisha said. "We thought you were looking for the Holy Grail."

I facefaulted. "Trisha..."

"Who's she?" Alexis asked Jaden.

"Andrew's girlfriend," he replied. "And one heck of a heavy hitter."

With that, Jaden got punched by Trisha. "I heard that," she said.

"See?"

"I didn't exactly expect you until I left Venice," Alexis said. "And you got the Shadow Amulet?"

"It's a long story," he said. "And something we need to talk about."

After the explanation...

"NIGHTSHROUD'S BACK!?!?!?" Alexis yelled. "And he's a Heartless General?"

"Yes," I said, "and he's ripping off Agent Smith with his Duelist Shifting."

"That's not good. Basically, every duelist has darkness within them."

"That's why we're trying to stop him," Jaden said. "So that the same thing won't happen with Fujiwara and your brother."

"However, every time we duel him in the Shadow Realm," I said, "he uses the offering of the person he possessed in his place."

"That's not good," Alexis said. "I thought you got rid of Nightshroud for good."

"Apparently, he made good on his promise," Jaden replied. "Still, I can't change their hearts. I'm only one person."

"It's not like we can change every heart," I said.

That's when we felt it. Dark energy gathering in one spot. "Oh no," Jaden said.

We then ran into the courtyard (which has a Falcon statue on it, making the Artifacts' glow intensify) where we saw Nightshroud staring at it.

"Looks like I made the right choice," he said. He then turned to us. "Not only do I get to face the Supreme King again, I also can take down the fool and my original's sister."

"You're not taking us anywhere," I yelled. "All you're going to do is take a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm!"

"And why are you possessing our Professor?" Alexis asked him.

"In order to summon his Guardian Dreadscythe," Nightshroud replied, making the card glow.

"Oh crap," I said. "HIT THE DIRT!" Everyone got down as the Reaper-like Guardian came out of the ground.

"What is that?" Jaden asked Alexis.

"Guardian Dreadscythe," Alexis said. "Raphiel's last resort in order to bring justice to his fallen Guardian Eatos. His special ability is to stay on the field by discarding one card from his hand."

"Oh, NOW I remember it!"

"Dreadscythe can only listen to my orders now," Nightshroud said. "Dreadscythe, attack the whole Duel Building and everything that stands in your way!"

"Not on our watch," Jaden said. "Let's go, Neos!"

"Lionheart," I said, "do your thing!"

Both monsters came out of our Duel Disks, much to the Student's surprise.

"What is that?" Lionheart asked me.

"A Guardian gone corrupt," Neos replied. "Let's take him down." Lionheart nodded.

"I play the Spell Card Wind Shoot!" I yelled.

Card Data:

Wind Shoot.  
Type: Quick-Play Spell Card.  
Effect: When Lionheart is on the field, this card can destroy any Dark-Element Monster on the field as long as it stays down.

"I doubt that's going to work," Lionheart said. "But it's worth a shot." He then fired Sanctuary at Dreadscythe, but Dreadscythe blocked it. "Knew it. This isn't a regular Duel, Andrew! Try something else!"

"How about Contact Fusion?" Jaden asked him. Lionheart was stunned.

"Yes," Neos said. "That might work."

"Better than nothing," Lionheart replied.

"Elemental Hero Neos..." Jaden started.

"...and Avatar Hero-Lionheart the Divine Hurricane..." I continued.

"USE CONTACT FUSION!" we both yelled. "FORM ELEMENTAL HERO HURRICANE TIGER NEOS!"

Card Data:

Elemental Hero Hurricane Tiger Neos. (E-Hero Shippuden Tora Neos)  
Element: Wind.  
Level: 8.  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Required Monsters: "Elemental Hero Neos+Avatar Hero-Lionheart the Divine Hurricane"  
Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by these two monsters. When in play, this card can be treated like an Avatar Hero. Increase the Atk and Def of this card for all "Avatar Heroes" and Wind-Type Monsters in the graveyard by 500. When this card is destroyed by either the opponent or without Neos Space on the field, bring back both fusion-type monsters on your side of the field.  
Atk: 3500 Def: 2900

Sure enough, it was successful. Neos had Lionheart's color ready.

"And to make sure it stays on the field," Jaden said, "I play Neos Space!" Sure enough, he managed to get it ready.

Dreadscythe managed to get on the other side of the field, and he growled.

"I equip Hurricane Tiger Neos with Gunblade-Sanctuary," I said. Neos was wielding Lionheart's gunblade.

"I thought it could only be equipped to Lionheart," Jaden replied.

"It's a combination of both Neos and Lionheart," I said. "It can wield both of their respective weapons, and because of it, Hurricane Tiger Neos gets a 500 attack and defense point boost."

Atk: 4000 Def: 3400

"Now," Jaden and I yelled, "FIRE AT DREADSCYTHE WITH YOUR HURRICANE'S WRATH!" Neos fired at Dreadscythe, but Dreadscythe blocked that with his own Magic Card and destroyed Hurricane Tiger Neos, changing them back into Neos and Lionheart.

"There goes that idea," Lionheart said. "Nice to get my gunblade back, though."

As Dreadscythe attacked us, it was then blocked by...

"Cyber Blader?" Jaden asked us.

"Sorry, guys," we heard. Alexis came into the battlefield. "But I can't let this go unpunished."

"Us neither," Jaden said, "but it's dangerous and you don't have any Haou Powers."

"Actually, your devotion for me is giving me that power. That, and Yubel approves of me, last time I checked."

Jaden smirked. "If that's the case, then Neos will contact fuse with Cyber Blader."

I was shocked. "Is that even possible?"

"Neos can contact fuse with anyone as long as I still have the bond with that Duelist. I just happened to have the Spell Card that can make it possible." He then got it from the deck. "Lover's Bond"

Card Data:

Lover's Bond.  
Type: Ritual Magic Card.  
Effect: Sacrifice either "Dark Magician" and "Magician of Faith," "Flame Swordsman" and "Cyber Harpie," or "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Cyber Blader" in order to summon "Divine Magician," "Phoenix Harpy Swordswoman," or "Elemental Hero Skater Neos" on the field.

"It's basically a bonding card between certain duelists in order to make sure that their love is pure," Alexis said. "Shared between Yugi and Tea, Joey and Mai, and now Jaden and myself."

"And because of that bond," Jaden said, "Neos is able to make a new monster that's capable of defeating Dreadscythe's effect." At that, Neos skated in the duel. "Say hello to Elemental Hero Skater Neos"

Card Data:

Elemental Hero Skater Neos.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 8.  
Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect.  
Effect: This monster can only be summoned through "Lover's Bond" with the required monsters. When it attacks the opposing monster, the opponent must discard their entire hand. If Neos Space isn't on the field by the end of the turn, this monster is destroyed.  
Atk: 4000 Def: 3300

"Skater Neos," Jaden and Alexis yelled. "ATTACK DREADSCYTHE!" Skater Neos did so, and Dreadscythe was destroyed.

I then checked Raphael's pulse. "He's still breathing," I said. "And his mind's still here." He then got up.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Nightshroud happened," Jaden said. "He used your body to summon the Monster that comes out when your light's out without Eatos being destroyed. Needless to say, I think Eatos wanted us to defeat him in order to free you."

Raphaiel was surprised. "You can see Duel Spirits, too?"

Jaden nodded. "And my Neo Spacians and Winged Kuriboh are among them."

Raphiel then got up. "Thanks for helping us." He then looked at Alexis. "And you're Alexis's fiancee?"

"Actually, I was thinking of taking it slow," Jaden replied. "Sure, Alexis is my fiancee, but we need to start off as friends."

Alexis was surprised. "You figured it out after all this time?"

"After leaving the Academy," Jaden said. "Still, Yubel does approve as sort of a sister-in-law."

"That's surprising." She then turned to Raphaiel. "Is it okay if I go with them for awhile?"

"It's fine with me," Raphaiel said. "It's the end of the Spring Semester anyways."

"Thank you," Alexis said. She then went alongside Jaden, myself, and Trisha.

"Looks like we're going back to Japan," Gina said. "You got the Falcon's Feather?"

I then drew a card from the side-deck. "When Jaden and Alexis dropped the bomb," I said.

Card Data:

Avatar Artifact-Falcon's Feather.  
Type: Equip Spell Card.  
Effect: This Spell Card can only be equipped to "Avatar Hero-Lionheart the Divine Hurricane" in order to summon "Avatar Mech-Falcon of the Wind." If this card is destroyed, both monsters are destroyed.

Avatar Mech-Falcon of the Wind.  
Element: Wind.  
Level: 6.  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect

Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set Summoned. This card can only be summoned through the effect of "Avatar Artifact-Falcon's Feather." This card does not require Polymerization to form "Avatar Mech-Chaotic Divinity," "Avatar Mech-Dark Elemental," or "Avatar Mech-Light Elemental"  
Atk: 2000 Def: 2300

Avatar Mech-Dark Elemental

Element: Dark.  
Level: 8

Type: Machine/Synchro/Fusion/Effect

Required Monsters: "Avatar Mech-Eagle of the Mountains+Avatar Mech-Shark of the Depths+Avatar Mech-Lion of the Flame+Avatar Mech-Falcon of the Wind+Avatar Mech-Jackal of the Dusk"  
Effect: This card can only be Fusion Summoned by the required monsters, but not through Polymerization. This card does not require the Equip Spells that summoned them. When this monster is destroyed, Special Summon "Avatar Mech-Dusk Jackal Warrior Mode" on the field. This card cannot be tributed for "Five Headed God Dragon," even though it can be treated as all five elements used.  
Atk: 4500 Def: 3500

"Looks like there's a lot I missed during the last few weeks," Alexis said.

"You and me both," Jaden said.

"That's your girlfriend, Jaden?" Gina asked Jaden.

"Yup," Jaden said.

"Nice to meet you, Alexis."

"Likewise, Ms. Diggers," Alexis said. "I've heard a rumor that you tinker with Machine cards."

"I do it to get extra money for funding. Plus the custom cards I have are based off me and my sisters."

"I've seen her play," Jaden said. "The Diggers Sisters cards are like Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard: They need each other in order to survive."

"If that's the case," Alexis said, "then we can duel sometime."

"I'd like that," Gina said. "But now, we need to get back to Japan. Andrew got all his Artifacts, which means that the Tiger's waiting to be released from it's cage."

"That's part of the things you missed," Jaden said.

At that, we set back to Japan.

Look out, Beryl. You're in for a surprise.

To be continued.

[A/n: Originally, I wanted to Contact Fuse Cyber Blader and Neos like Yubel and the Neos Spacians, but I wanted to try something different. Other than Jesse (Johan for the Japanese fans), Neos hasn't contact fused with anyone's monsters normally, so I got it through my head that everyone Jaden made close friends with should have a card representing Jaden's ties. Lover's Bond was made through my favorite three YuGiOh couples Yugi/Tea (or Atem), Joey/Mai, and Jaden/Alexis. Astral Mage Neos was something that was bugging me for awhile plus a dream fusion between both title duelists' equal monsters. Hurricane Tiger Neos is an Avatar's Contact Fusion through their Union effect (Lionheart can do that with Neos, as well as Andrew's other monsters). The Japanese thing was something I wanted to mess around with.

Anyways, this note can tell you the other Neos's Ties cards as well as their Ritual Cards I came up with, or am pending to do. If you can find a better name of the Ritual and/or Monster, feel free to note me:

(Syrus's bond)

Neos's Power Bond.  
Type: Ritual Spell Card.  
Effect: When "Elemental Hero Neos" and "UFOroid" are in play, sacrifice them both in order to summon "Elemental Hero ET Neos" to the field. If this card successfully summons them both, you can double the attack and defense points of Neos's original attack and defense points.

Elemental Hero ET Neos.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 10

Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect.  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, it uses Neos's base attack and defense points. This card gains 500 attack points for every "Roid" in the graveyard. If this card uses the other effect of Power Bond, this card is destroyed by the end of the turn, regardless of whether Neo Space is played or not.  
Atk: ?  
Def: ?

(Chumley's Bond)

Neos's Safari Trip.  
Type: Ritual Spell Card.  
Effect: When "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Des Koala" are in play, sacrifice them both in order to summon "Elemental Hero Hunter Neos."

Elemental Hero Hunter Neos.  
Element: Earth.  
Level: 7.  
Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect

Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, it gains 500 attack points for every monster that has "Des" in it's name in the Graveyard. When "Austrailian Outback" is in play, the field card is treated like "Neos Space"  
Atk: 2500 Def: 2000

(This card is a tribute to the late Steve Irwin, who was killed by a stingray. I found his death in sorrow for doing what he loves and ironic because I thought the croc would get him first.)

(Tyranno's Bond)

Neos's Ancient World.  
Type: Ritual Spell Card.  
Effect: When "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Black Tyranno" are in play, sacrifice them both to summon "Elemental Hero Grant Neos" to the field.

Elemental Hero Grant Neos.  
Element: Earth.  
Level: 7.  
Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect

Effect: When this card is succesfully summoned, it gains 500 attack points for every Dinosaur Monster in the graveyard. If "Jurassic Park" is in play, the field card is treated like "Neos Space"  
Atk: 2500 Def: 2000

(You can see where I got Grant from. The Jurassic Park reference is obvious in this one)

(Bastion's Bond)

Neos's Quantum Physics.  
Type: Ritual Spell Card.  
Effect: When "Elemental Hero Neos" and "White Magician Pikeru" are on the field, sacrifice them both to summon "Elemental Hero Einstein Neos."

Elemental Hero Einstein Neos.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 7.  
Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect.  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, this card gains 500 attack and defense points for every Machine or Amazoness monster in the graveyard. If Neos Space isn't in play, this card is destroyed. This card cannot be equipped by Spell Cards.  
Atk: 2500 Def: 2000

(You can guess which episode I pulled this one out of. White Magician Pikeru happens to be Bastion's Crush Card.)

(Chazz's Bond)

Neos's Ojama Jubilee.  
Type: Ritual Spell Card.  
Effect: When "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Ojama King" are in play, sacrifice them both in order to summon "Elemental Hero Ojama Neos."

Elemental Hero Ojama Neos.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 8

Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect

Effect: When this card is sucessfully summoned, increase the attack and defense points of this card by 500 for every "Ojama" monster in the Graveyard. If "Neos Space" isn't in play, this card is destroyed.  
Atk: 2500 Def: 3000

(This one was basically based off of the episode where Jaden used the Ojama Trio to bring Chazz out of the Society of Light.)

(Banner's Bond)

Neos's Solar Eclipse.  
Type: Ritual Spell Card.  
Effect: When "Elemental Hero Neos" and any Helios cards are in play, sacrifice them both in order to summon "Elemental Hero Solar Neos."

Elemental Hero Solar Neos.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 8.  
Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect.  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, increase the attack and defense points of this card by 500 for every "Alchemy" card in the graveyard. This card doesn't need "Neos Space" in order to survive.  
Atk: 2500 Def: 2500

(This card was based on the proof that even though Professor Banner's dead, his spirit lives on alongside Jaden.)

(Atticus and Kaibaman's Bonds)

Neos's Draconic Spell.  
Type: Ritual Spell Card.  
Effect: When "Elemental Hero Neos" and either "Red Eyes Black Dragon" or "Blue Eyes White Dragon" are in play on your side of the field, sacrifice Neos and either dragon in order to summon "Elemental Hero Dark Dragon Neos" or "Elemental Hero Light Dragon Neos." If all three are on your side of the field, sacrifice all three of them in order to summon "Elemental Hero Twilight Dragon Neos."

Elemental Hero Dark Dragon Neos.  
Element: Dark Level: 7.  
Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect.  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, this monster gains 500 attack and defense points for every Dragon monster with the Dark attribute in the graveyard. When "Dragon Capture Jar" is in play, this monster changes back into "Elemental Hero Neos," regardless is Neos Space is in play or not.  
Atk: 2500 Def: 2400

Elemental Hero Light Dragon Neos.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 8.  
Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect.  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, this monster gains 500 attack and defense points for every Dragon monster with the Light attribute in the graveyard. When "Dragon Capture Jar" is in play, this monster changes back into "Elemental Hero Neos," regardless if Neos Space is in play or not, and "Kaibaman" is summoned from the graveyard.  
Atk: 3000 Def: 2500

Elemental Hero Twilight Dragon Neos.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 9.  
Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect.  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, this monster gains 500 attack and defense points for every Dragon monster in the Graveyard. When "Neos Space" isn't on the field, this card can be sacrificed into "Light and Darkness Dragon." When "Dragon Capture Jari" is in play, this monster changes back into "Elemental Hero Neos," regardless if Neos Space is in play or not, and "Kaibaman" and "Panther Warrior" are summoned onto the field from the Graveyard.  
Atk: 3500 Def: 3000

(Don't ask what possessed me to make these cards. Just...don't.)

(Zane's bond)

Neos's Last Resort.  
Type: Ritual Spell Card.  
Effect: When "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Cyber End Dragon" are in play, sacrifice them both in order to summon "Elemental Hero Cyber Neos" into the field.

Elemental Hero Cyber Neos.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 10.  
Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect.  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, this monster gains 500 attack and defense points for every monster with "Cyber" in its name in the graveyard. If Neos Space isn't in play, the monster seperates back into the monsters required to create it. If "Cyber End Dragon" is summoned through the effects of Power Bond, this monster's attack points are doubled and destroyed by the end of the player's turn, regardless if Neos Space is in play.  
Atk: 4000 Def: 3000

(The Graduation Duel between Jaden and Zane. Need I say more?)

Unless anyone would like to contribute their ideas for Neos Rituals, any Elemental Hero Monster Card, or would add traps that effect them (other than Dragon Capture Jar), comment please. I know I forgot Blair, Aster, and Axel, but I didn't think of any good monsters. Destiny Neos is pending for Aster's bond.)


	34. Avatar Mech 6: North High

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc. Avatar Mech Mini-Arc.

Chapter 23, part 6: The Hunt for the Avatar Mechs. The Melancholy of Andrew.

(A/n: You can guess what series this is crossing over with)

(Enter ???? and Andrew's POV)

Andrew: You know, normally, I'd be the one who's narrating, but with the third-person thing with Dimentio, I decided to try something a little different considering where we're going.

????: And basically, he roped me in since he knows I've been doing this around Haruhi for years. My name's not important, for those who are familiar with the "series" I'm in, everyone calls me Kyon.

Andrew: Actually, you should feel honored. You're immune to the Death Note if everyone calls you that and writes that down four times while picturing your face.

Kyon: Thanks for cheering me up, but don't we have a story to start? This is the next-to-final part.

Andrew: I'm getting to that. Just let me explain how we got here and met you guys first.

Kyon: You're up then. I'm not stopping you.

Andrew: Okay. In order to understand this part of the story, you have to have either watched or read the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya in order to know the characters and the antics they get into.

Kyon: Antics is an understatement.

Andrew: I know. Anyways, for awhile, it'll be in my point of view, then it will switch to Kyon's, then we'll switch with each other depending on whose thoughts we're going through.

Kyon: But he decided to let me start with the day of the usual life in my point of view.

Andrew: And for those who have the Internet Channel on the Wii, make sure you're in a brightly-lit area and a safe distance from the TV. It hurts your eyes when you're too close.

Kyon: This isn't animated, you know.

Andrew: I know. I've always wanted to say that. Now, Kyon, where did you start?

Kyon: I think it was during class...

(Enter Kyon's POV)

Actually, it was before class when Haruhi dropped the bomb on me about something.

"Didn't you hear?" she asked me. "We have a mysterious transfer student coming in!"

Isn't that what you said about Koizumi?

"This is different. He's from America and is learning basic Japanese arts." Oh joy. A gajin. I hope he doesn't get his hands on Miss Asahina.

At that, I saw the guy enter the room. And by showing his originality with his leather jacket over his uniform, he took a bow.

"Hello, everyone," he said. "My name's Andrew. I like my friends, finding strange objects, and my girlfriend who's attending a different school. I dislike people who manipulate others for their own gain," (Haruhi, probably, but it took a darker tone) "bullies, and just plain insane people who kill others just to get to a target. My hobbies are vast, but involve playing different kinds of games and reading. My dream...is a bit of uncertainty. I hope we can be friends."

Now, while looking at him, I can tell he's a bit of a mix of all the SOS Brigade members combined: Haruhi for his love for the supernatural, Nagato for reading, Miss Asahina for hating bullies, Koizumi for playing games (I hope he's a better challenge than Koizumi), and myself for his lazy attitude.

As he took a seat right next to Haruhi, I noticed a note asking for directions to the SOS Brigade meeting room. Basically, it's basic kanji for the English letters, which meant two things for me: He's possibly watching over Haruhi and he needs work on his phrasing. Plus his handwriting's terrible.

After the school day was over, I found him talking on his cell phone.

"You asked for directions for the SOS Brigade?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said. "And I suck at writing Japanese, but I've never found the need for it until now."

The need? "I'm assuming you're watching over Haruhi as the slider of the group?"

Then he said something that freaked me out. "Actually, I think you're the slider."

Now, normally, I'd tune this guy out, but what he said actually made sense. I've been in a different universe with Nagato silent and Miss Asahina not recognizing me. And Ryoko was a merciless killer, but without the data manipulation. "Still, Andrew was it?" He nodded. "What are you?"

"That will be explained in due time," he replied. "But first, show me the Brigade."

I sighed. For a new kid, he can be stubborn. Like Haruhi. "Follow me. And if you see me knock, that means Miss Asahina's changing into an outfit preset by Haruhi."

"Noted." I then led him to the Brigade Meeting Room and knocked.

"Come in," I heard the angelic voice of Miss Asahina say. Soon enough, we opened the room with everyone doing their own thing.

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked them.

"She told me that she was getting a new outfit for Mikuru," Koizumi said with his fake smile. He then took a look at Andrew and smirked. "Is this a new member?"

"Actually," Andrew said, "if Haruhi's gone for a bit, I'd like to speak with all four of you before she gets here." At that, we entered, sat down, and shut the door.

And this is where we switch to Andrew's Point of View.

Andrew: Thanks, Kyon.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

Truth be told, I actually knew of everything transpiring here. But I needed Kyon to lead me here not because "he was the one chosen by Haruhi," but he's the only one who has friends that can help me in this situation.

Yuki Nagato, as far as I know, happens to be an alien sent here by the Data Integrated Thought Entity in order to monitor Haruhi. Mikuru Asahina happens to be a time traveler from the future monitoring Haruhi as some sort of evolution trigger (Methinks her superior is Setsuna). Itsuki Koizumi happens to be an esper from an Organization who thinks Haruhi is some sort of God. Kyon's an accidental slider who ended up in a universe without Haruhi and almost got killed by one Ryoko Asakura. Twice. And I'm considered a passive observer who's been watching their antics through YouTube (no joke).

"Don't bother explaining, you three," I said. "I know that Yuki's an alien, Mikuru's a time traveler, and Itsuki's an esper."

At that, Kyon knew that I had something. "So you are guarding Haruhi."

"Close," I said. "More like Haruhi's guarding something."

"Still," Itsuki said, "how'd you know about us?"

"And how'd you make a guess about me being a slider?" Kyon asked me. Everyone stared at him. "Long story, everyone."

"Which is why I needed to talk to you guys for a bit," I said. "Because with the recent happenings, I think you guys are in for a wild ride."

So everyone gathered around and I told my story.

"I happen to be from a world that sees the adventures you four go through. Basically, it's a series called the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya when everything's told in Kyon's point of view."

That's when Yuki asked me, "You're one of the Watchers, then?"

"That's what everyone calls me. I prefer the term 'Passive Observer,' though."

"Well, that explains why you needed to talk to me," Kyon said. "Still, why is Haruhi involved?"

"Because she's important to finding one of these." I then laid out the Arrowhead, Pyramid, Tooth, Fang, and Feather. "It's said that the last one's in a human form."

"And you think Haruhi's the human avatar?" Itsuki asked me.

"Somewhat." I was hoping she wasn't. "But from what archeologists are telling me, she's the key to finding the last artifact, which happens to be a sword necklace."

That's when Mikuru flinched. "I think Haruhi kept something like that in here," she said.

I eyed Mikuru. "Do you know a Setsuna Meiou, by any chance?"

She flinched even further. "She's my aunt."

"Alright." So Mikuru IS from Crystal Tokyo.

When there was a knocking at the door, I put the Artifacts away. Kyon, fearing the worst, opened it to reveal Haruhi with a new outfit. "Look at what I've got, Mikuru." She then noticed me, then stared at Kyon. "I didn't know you were recruiting the transfer student, Kyon. That means you get the death penalty!"

Kyon sighed. "He came on his own accord, Haruhi. He just needed directions."

"Actually," I said, "the only club I've ever been in was the Choir back home. I'm trying to expand my tastes." I then looked at Haruhi. "This is the infamous Haruhi Suzumiya?" Kyon nodded, knowing I was sarcastic. "Nice to meet a fellow supernatural enthusiast."

"Andrew, right?" she asked me. I nodded. "Welcome aboard the SOS Brigade. And yes, I am enthusiastic about the supernatural. You know any good locations?"

"Not really. I haven't been in this part of Japan before. I have, however, been to Juuban."

"Really? Have you met any of the Sailor Senshi?"

"Well, I had my heart snatched." True story. "And don't hit on me. My girlfriend won't like it."

"I won't. I'm already interested in somebody." She had glanced at Kyon. I knew it. "Anyways, how did you survive?"

"Pull up a chair. I'll explain the story."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kyon asked me, whispering. "Telling her a story like that is like giving candy to a diabetic."

"I'm going to test if she has a limit on these things," I replied. "And don't insult my family."

"Sorry. I didn't know."

Basically, I told her of my exploits in the Temple of Doom and the Bathroom of Saw. If the fanfics are right, then Haruhi's imagination would materialize the next day, dragging me and Kyon with her.

"Sounds painful," Haruhi said. I haven't even told her the whole story. "If you were a shapeshifter, you'd probably assist Sailor Moon in this thing." Oh, believe me, I'd rather keep THAT a secret from you.

"I'm just lucky to be alive," I said. "Anyways, do you all play games?"

"I've only seen Itsuki and Kyon play each other, but they're just boring board games."

"I do have other interests than just Board Games," Kyon said. "And if I'm right, I think he plays Duel Monsters."

Itsuki smirked. "I've never got Kyon to actually play the game," he said. "But I do have a couple Duel Mats on my person."

"That's because Haruhi's the player," Kyon said. "I just learned from her. Still, she's a Spellcaster player while I'm a Warrior player."

"It's a new activity," Haruhi said. "If the SOS Brigade fell, we'd reform as the Duel Club. I'm pretty sure Yuki and Mikuru play."

"I'm...not that good," Mikuru said.

"I'd rather keep my deck a secret," Yuki said.

"I can't afford a Duel Disk like Koizumi and you do," Kyon said.

"It's always nice to have a back-up plan," I said. I know this from experience. "So, what do you specialize in?"

"Fiend monsters," Itsuki said, "even though I experiment with a few others." He then set up the Duel Mats. "How do you want to start?"

"First, we shuffle each other's decks," I said. We did so. "Then we each play Janken in order to see who goes first." I got paper, Itsuki got rock. I'm assuming that he wants to observe my deck. "Then we need someone to keep track of life points."

"Already taken care of," Yuki said, bringing out the counters. "Do you want it set on 4000 or 8000?"

"Four Thousand, Yuki." She then set the counter. "Now we each draw five cards, then we get it started."

(A: 4000)  
(I: 4000)

I then drew a card. "Since you're interested in how I play, I'll set a monster face down in Defense Mode, then set two cards face down. That concludes my turn."

Itsuki drew his. "I'll play Headless Knight in attack mode and have him attack your face down monster."

"Then you activated my Skull-Marked Ladybug's effect. When it's destroyed, I gain 1500 life points."

(A: 5500)

"Then I place one card face down and end my turn."

I then drew a card after putting said Ladybug in the graveyard. "You might want to say goodbye to your Headless Knight, because I play Polymerization in order to merge Flame Champion with Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in order to summon the Flame Swordsman."

Sure enough, I discarded the two cards in my hand in order to search my Fusion Deck for Flame Swordsman, and found it.

"Then I activate one of my face down cards, Salamandra. It enhances the attack of my Flame Swordsman in order to fry your Headless Knight."

"That's where my face down comes into play," Itsuki said. "Negate Attack. With this in play, my life points are safe."

"Not for long. My other face down is Ultimate Offering. With it, I can get rid of 500 life points in order to normal summon more monsters. However, the only other monster I have is my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian."

(A: 5000)

"I end my turn."

Itsuki drew again. "I play Card of Sanctity in order for us to draw until we get six cards. After that, I play Card Descruction."

Haruhi whistled. "Looks like his strategy's in action," Haruhi said.

"I've never actually seen Koizumi duel," Kyon said. "What strategy are you talking about?"

"You'll see, Kyon."

I then looked at my hand. Lionheart, Neos, Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, A Hero Emerges, and Rook. What did I discard? More like, what did Itsuki discard?

That's when it hit me. "You have a Dark Necrofear, right?"

Itsuki nodded. "And three of the monsters in my other hand were Fiends, so I get to Special Summon him by removing them from the grave." At that, he placed the card that made Bakura the troublesome prick he was...and is.

Now, I knew about Dark Necrofear's special effect, which is why I need to find a way to bypass him in order to defeat him. Because if I'm unlucky enough to try, one of my high-level monsters could be affected.

"Now, Dark Necrofear attacks your Flame Swordsman." At that, my Swordsman was sent back to the fusion deck, and my life points went down.

(A: 4600)

"It's your move," Itsuki said.

Great. I need some way to bypass his Dark Necrofear without him posseessing one of my monsters. Come on, Heart of the Cards. I need some help here. I drew a card, then smirked.

"I place two cards face down," I said. "I then end my turn."

Itsuki drew his.

"Headless Knight attacks your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." He did so and destroyed it, but it was in defense mode. "Dark Necrofear attacks you directly."

"I activate Scapegoat," I said, placing four tokens down. "Now you need to attack at least one of my Sheep Tokens in order to bypass them. Plus, since you destroyed an Earth Monster, I get to special summon one of my own monsters by discarding it."

"What kind of Monster are you talking about?" Itsuki asked me.

"One that's been with me since my teen years. Avatar Hero-Rook the Wildfire Stampede." I then placed his card on the field, much to everyone's surprise.

"Kyon," Haruhi said, "did you know about this?"

"Not really," Kyon said. "I've never heard of Avatar Heroes until now."

"That's because it's one of a kind," I said. "Exclusive to myself and no one else. Basically, I entered a contest through Industrial Illusions and the winner got their own brand of cards. Since Rook was already in my notebook, I entered that and won a trip to Industrial Illusions HQ in order to brainstorm the set with the man himself. Soon enough, we managed to draw and explain the sets with each other, and thus, the Avatar Heroes made their appearance in the Dueling World." At least, that's the story I told everyone.

Itsuki sighed. "I place a card face-down and end my turn."

After discarding both cards, I then drew and smirked. "Through the effects of Ultimate Offering, I get rid of all four of my Sheep Tokens in order to summon a couple favorites of mine." I then removed the tokens and summoned the two monsters. "Everyone, see the debut of the Dark Magician and Elemental Hero Neos." When I played both, they were surprised about the designs.

(A: 4100)

"Why'd he only lose 500 life points?" Mikuru asked them.

"Because he Normal Summoned one and sacrificed his points to the other," Haruhi said. "Although how he got Neos from Jaden is beyond my understanding."

"I'm thinking he managed to get another copy through Jaden Yuki," Yuki said. "And I'm thinking they're friends because of it."

"You guessed right, Yuki," I said. "Jaden and I are friends, and he has a friend in Industrial Illusions. Because of that bond, I can Contact Fuse Rook with Neos." I then got both monsters out of the field and slipped something out of my Fusion Deck. "I'd like you to meet Elemental Hero Wildfire Plant Neos"

Card Data:

Elemental Hero Wildfire Plant Neos.  
Element: Fire.  
Level: 7.  
Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Required Monsters: "Elemental Hero Neos+Avatar Hero-Rook the Wildfire Stampede"  
Effect: This monster can only be Fusion Summoned through the required monsters only. This monster does not require Polymerization in order to be summoned. When a Plant or Machine monster is in the graveyard, this monster gains 500 attack and defense points. If a monster with an effect that controls your own monster is destroyed this card, this monster negates the effect by sacrificing the rest of his battle phase. If "Neos Space" isn't in play, this monster returns to the Fusion Deck.  
Atk: 2500 Def: 2500

"Interesting," Itsuki said.

"Now, before I attack, I play my own Card Destruction. And since I have Flame Champion and Petit Dragon in my Graveyard, I discard them in order to summon Hydroknight and Seeker, two of my other Avatar Heroes." I then put them away in order to summon both Seeker and Hydroknight.

Card Data:

Avatar Hero-Seeker the Cursed Wolf of Terra.  
Element: Earth.  
Level: 6.  
Type: Beast/Effect.  
Effect: This card can only be summoned if one Wind monster is destroyed or controlled by the enemy. This card is treated like a Union Monster if Beast Monsters are summoned. It gains 300 attack points when "Full Moon" is in play and any Beast Monster is on the field. When facing a Fiend Monster, this card gains 500 attack points when battling and is immune to the effects of "Dark Spirit of the Silent.  
Atk: 2200.  
Def: 1300.

Avatar Hero-Hydroknight the Atlantean Mage.  
Element: Water.  
Level: 5.  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect.  
Effect: This card can only be summoned if one Fire monster is destroyed or controlled by the enemy. This card is treated like a Union Monster to any monster that has "Daedalus" in it's name on the field. It gains 300 attack points when "Chain Trident-Neptune's Finest" is in play and any Serpent or Fish monster is on on the field. When "Umi" is in play, this card cannot be targeted by the enemy.  
Atk: 1800.  
Def: 1500.

"Now, Wildfire Plant Neos attacks Dark Necrofear, negating the ability to control any of my monsters." With that, Itsuki discarded Necrofear. "And since I had to give up the privlege of making my monsters attack, I place one card face down and end my turn, but Wildfire Plant Neos gets sent back to the Fusion Deck."

(I: 3700)

Itsuki drew a card, then smirked. "Remember when I said that I don't just have Fiends?" I nodded. "Well, this card is somewhat my alibi. I play Machine King Prototype on the field. This card is treated like Machine King, except it gains 100 attack points for every Machine card on the field."

Atk: 1700

"What's so special about it?"

"Because I just summoned my trap card, DNA Surgery. This card lets me turn every monster on the field to any type I have, and I choose machines."

Atk: 2000

That means Hydroknight's as good as dead.

"My King attacks your Knight."

"Not when I play Shift," I said. "I can change the attacking monster's trajectory, making Seeker attack your King in my Knight's place."

(I: 3300)

"Then I end my turn."

Directly open. Is he giving up? Oh well. I then drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation, which lets me discard a monster in order to bring one back." I then got Lionheart out of there. "I now play Monster Reborn to bring back Rook."

Rook's back onto the field, but the trap converted him into a machine.

"Then, I remove the grave of my Kumori Dragon in order to summon Avatar Hero-Lionheart the Divine Hurricane."

Soon enough, Lionheart came out of the field, but as a machine.

"Now, I play my field card, the Watcher's Station"

Card Data:

The Watcher's Station.  
Type: Field Spell Card.  
Effect: When Avatar Heroes are in play, negate any trap cards made before this card was drawn. This card then increases the attack and defense points of any Avatar Heroes by 300. However, all Avatar Heroes must sacrifice their attack phase for one turn.

"And due to the effects of my field card, DNA Surgery is negated. and my Avatar Heroes are strengthened. However, they can't attack...but my Dark Magician can."

(I: 800)

"However, I can still play Call of the Watcher in order to summon Arthanos the Watcher to the field. And with him, Shadow Blade appears. But they're under effect of my Field as well, so it's your move."

Koizumi drew his card, then smirked. "I play Graceful Charity. This lets me draw three cards and discard two others. Next, I play Monster Reborn in order to re-summon my King Prototype, and I sacrifice him in order to summon my Machine King."

"Continue," I said.

"I play Clockwork Knight in Defense Mode. Then I have my Machine King attack the Dark Magician." Is he crazy? Both monsters will be destroyed! "Not if I play Machine Conversion Factory attached to him."

(A: 3800)

"Well, Arthanos gets a power boost from my Dark Magician's sacrifice."

"That's not the end of the turn. I play Dust Tornado to get rid of your Station." I then discarded it. "Now, I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Necrofear." Oh...crap. "And I attack your Shadow Blade with Machine King."

I smirked at this. Itsuki doesn't know what he's getting into.

To be continued...


	35. Avatar Mech 7: To New York!

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc. Avatar Mech Mini-Arc.

Chapter 23, part 7: The Hunt for the Avatar Mechs. Mustafah's appearance.

Field so far:

Andrew: Arthanos and Shadow Blade. No Spells or Traps. Three cards in hand. 3800 LP.

Itsuki: Clockwork Knight, Machine King, and Dark Necrofear. Second Attack. One Card. 800 LP.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

As Machine King destroyed Shadow Blade, I had laughed.

(A: 3200)

"What's so funny?" Itsuki asked me.

"I have a feeling why you didn't surrender," I said. "You wanted me to show you my strongest monster. Well, you'd better prepare for a laugh, because this guy's a bit of a jokester."

At that, I then got a monster from the deck.

"Meet the copycat of the group, Mustafah the Meme Fighter"

Card Data:

Avatar Hero-Mustafah the Meme Fighter.  
Element: Dark

Level: 10

Type: Fiend/Effect.  
Effect: This card can only be summoned after "Avatar Hero-Shadow Blade the Fallen One" is destroyed by the enemy. When summoned, he takes the form of your opponent's strongest monster within the opponent's field and is treated as such (even to the effects). When destroyed, two Joker Tokens (Atk: ?, Def: ?) are put in his place, treated like the Monster until they are destroyed.  
Atk: ?  
Def: ?

"Because your Machine King destroyed Shadow Blade, Mustafah makes an appearance. And he's taking the form of your own Dark Necrofear."

Atk: 2200 Def: 2800

"Why Dark Necrofear?"

"You'll see. Now, it's my turn." I then drew a card. "I play Card of Demise, which lets me draw five cards, but at the end of my fifth turn, I have to discard my own hand." At that, I drew five cards. "Now, I play my own Monster Reborn, which lets me summon a monster that's in the graveyard to the field. And that would be a shock to your system. I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

At the appearance of the card, everyone was shocked.

"But I thought there were only three Blue Eyes," Haruhi said.

"Not anymore," Yuki said. "Pegasus is coming out of retirement, so we see a lot of those cards now." She then showed us her deck, and she had three in there. Thank you, Yuki.

"Then I use Polymerization to fuse the two in my hand to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." I then discarded the three Blue Eyes in order to summon the Ultimate Dragon. "Now I sacrifice it in order to summon an even stronger monster."

"What could possibly be stronger than that?" Kyon asked me.

"This," I said. "Meet the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" I then discarded the Ultimate Dragon in order to bring out the Shining Dragon.

"I've never seen that card before," Haruhi said.

"I have," Itsuki said. "It was used by Kaiba during the incident with the Pyramid of Light. How you got ahold of one is beyond me."

"This never leaves the room," I said. "If Kaiba found out about this, he'd rip these cards faster than the Flash could run."

"Oh yeah," Kyon said. "Still, why do you need to protect them?"

"Because one of them belongs to my younger brother." Everyone was confused. "Before Kaiba Corp was a gaming company, it was selling weapons of mass destruction under the head of Gozaburo Kaiba. Because Gozaburo lost in a game of chess against Seto Kaiba, he and his brother Mokuba were adopted into the family, and Seto had taken the responsibility and studies of the heir of the company. However, Seto almost lost the will to go on, but it wasn't until Mokuba drew a picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that kept him going. Heck, he even won control of the company that way. That's why I need this to stay quiet. Because I might return to my own brother and return his cards. Heck, if Mokuba were in the same position I was, he'd do the same thing for his own."

"We'll keep it secret," Yuki said. She's probably already manipulated the dataspace outside the room.

"Now, it's your move, Koizumi." I then noticed something. Itsuki had his hand over the deck. "You're surrendering?"

"I've already seen what I've wanted," he said. "There's no point going on, especially since you've got a monster like that in your disposal."

"I also have a Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and Dark Paladin in my deck," I said. "Still, I use the Avatar Heroes and the Blue Eyes set as a last resort." I then checked the card he was about to draw, which was Emergency Provisions.

I then saw the door open to reveal...oh crap.

"I'm actually kind of surprised that someone outside the city has a set like this," the kid said. "And I heard everything. While I may be stumped that you have Seto's cards, I can see why you want to keep it under lock and key."

"Nice to meet the younger Kaiba brother," I said. I sighed. "If it's any consolation, I'd like to keep my deck in secrecy."

"Same here," Mokuba said. "I don't want Seto to know that I have a Toon Deck from Pegasus's new lineup."

A toon deck? "Looks like you and I have secret weapons in our disposal."

"You're Seto Kaiba's younger brother?" Haruhi asked him. He nodded. "That has to be the weirdest thing I've ever heard of. What are you doing in this school?"

"One, I attend here, and two, my brother knew about the Blue Eyes in this kid's deck." Great. "And he's not going to tear them due to Kaibaman explaining things to him."

Wait. "Kaiba can see Duel Spirits? And Kaibaman is his own?"

"That explains why I can see Silent Magician Lv. 1 sometimes," Haruhi said.

"Same goes for my Mystic Swordsman Lv. 2 AND Silent Magician Lv. 0," Kyon said.

Must have been Haruhi. "And was there any listing of the Avatar Heroes?"

"Yup, and they're listed as exclusives. I think I can help you with your...problem." He was eyeing Haruhi.

"I'm assuming that you're going to make a field trip out of this?" Haruhi asked him. Mokuba nodded.

"Well, I was listed as a temporoary student," I said, "and I could pull a few strings with the guys I'm working with right now in order to provide transportation."

"No need," we heard a gruff voice say. Sure enough, the legendary Blue Eyes Duelist himself came into the room. "I already talked with your friends and one of my funding partners in order to provide you with transportation." Sure enough, he and I locked eyes with each other.

"I'm assuming your funding partner's name is Travis Teran?"

"And you work for him?" I nodded. "Follow me, everyone." I'm just surprised that he didn't ask for my deck yet.

(Journal Log)

Character Data:

Haruhi Suzumiya.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 17.  
Profile: She thinks of herself as ordinary, but her subordinates at the SOS Brigade know better. Whether she's a anomoly, a goddess, or an evolution starter, no one knows, but one thing's for sure: It's deadly when she gets bored. Basically, one of the parties has to set up a trip in order to entertain her. Through this universe, she uses a Spellcaster Deck and her spirit partner is Silent Magician Lv. 1 while her strongest monster is Dark Magician of Chaos. Her favorite monster's the Witch of the Black Forest.  
First Appearance: Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (manga)

Kyon.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 17.  
Profile: Basically gained the title "Haruhi's Adam" after befriending her through his second month on a Wednesday. He's also the only one to talk to when it comes to Haruhi's origin story through Yuki, Mikuru, and Itsuki. When he hangs out with Haruhi and the other members, he's usually dragged through either side to observe a problem caused by Haruhi or solving mysteries. He uses a Swordsman deck with Silent Swordsman Lv. 2 as his Spirit Partner and his strongest monster is Gilford the Legend. His favorite is the Fiend Megacyber.  
First Appearance: Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (manga)

Seto Kaiba.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 27.  
Profile: The second-strongest duelist (between Yugi and Joey) and the only one known to weild the Blue-Eyes White Dragons...until Pegasus released a different design of them. He's the reincarnation of the High Priest that served the Pharaoh until Bakura ruined everything. His ambition to make sure that others don't use the Blue Eyes White Dragons against him is a bit thwarted when Andrew came into this world, but since Travis (his funding partner) explained that he's a passerby, he let it go since he wasn't listed in the database.  
First Appearance: YuGiOh (Shonen Jump).

Other decks mentioned:

Yuki Nagato: Light Attribute Deck.  
Mikuru Asahina: Classified.  
Itsuki Koizumi: Fiend/Machine Deck.  
Mokuba Kaiba: Toon Deck.  
Gina Diggers: Amazoness/Harpy Deck.  
Trisha Parker: Fire Attribute Deck. Spirit Partner is Fox Fire. Strongest Monster is Horus Lv. 8. Favorite is Flame Swordsman.

(End Journal Log)

It wasn't long until we met up with the Diggers Sisters, Trisha, Jaden, Alexis, Atem, and Joey (surprisingly) in the private airport.

"I was kind of surprised to be invited here," Atem said.

"It's only because Yugi had a date," Kaiba said. "You're his stand-in when it comes to ancient relics and Egyptain Mumbo-Jumbo, remember?"

"I can't forget that."

Then Trisha looked at me and smirked. "You always had a habit of making friends with the strangest people."

"Hey, Trish," I said. "How have things been with the others?"

"Nothing much, although my legs are still sore from the Dance Revolution."

"That's your girlfriend?" Haruhi asked me. I nodded. She then leaned right next to her, and asked her, "How is it that you keep your guy in line?" Everyone facefaulted at that.

"That's my little secret, Haruhi, was it?" Haruhi nodded. "You and I should hang out sometime."

"I'm assuming that she's part of the supernatural?" Kyon asked me.

"She's a kitsune," I said. "What do you think?"

"Then why hasn't she tricked you?"

"Because I saved her life."

"Oh."

We then entered the private plane, much to our surprise.

"Whoa," I said. "It's no plane. It's a luxury condo."

"I know," Joey said. "That was my reaction when I first got on one of these things."

"Speaking of which, what are you doing here? Doesn't Kaiba hate your guts?"

"Mostly, but my sister convinced him to take me along. Atem's here because of the 'bring-a-friend-less-annoying-than-you-are' part of the deal."

No mutt at the end of that quote?

"So," Jaden said, sitting with Alexis. "Who were those five?"

I then sat down. "Those five happen to be the SOS Brigade, and they tagged along because they might see something out of the ordinary."

"I see where you're coming from," Alexis said. "But isn't it dangerous?"

"Not really," Jaden said. "For some odd reason, her energy seems familiar. Like my own."

"Same here," Atem said. "My puzzle was reacting oddly to her."

"And she's basically got us worked up," Rook said, appearing next to me. "You know the card you played in the duel?" I nodded. "It made an Avatar from that card. And I don't know who's going to kill him first. Terra or Lionheart?"

"You guys are making bets already?" Rook nodded. "Don't bother. It was dormant when I danced with Dimentio."

"His sense of humor is driving me CRAZY!" Lionheart yelled.

"Why...so...serious?" the Clown Avatar asked him. He then laughed like the Joker.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Dear God, it's going to be a LONG trip.

To be continued.

Avatar Data:

Mustafah the Meme Fighter.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 25.  
Style: The "Super Fist of the Internet Meme"  
Profile: Basically what happens when you cross the Joker with Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo's antics (without the homicidal tendencies and more focused on his attacks). It was created when Andrew and Dimentio crossed paths and overloaded the Humor part of the brain, creating the tattoo. His strongest attack is the Lazer. Yes, the one where he says "IMMA FIRIN MA LAZAH!" Lionheart and Terra are extremely annoyed by his antics.

(A/n: For this part only, I'm changing the ending. Just imagine these guys instead of the usual:  
Andrew=Kyon;  
Alexis=Yuki;  
Trisha=Mikuru; and Jaden=Koizumi. Haruhi stays as is.)

_Nazonazo, mitaini, chikyuugiwo, tokiakashitara_

_Minnade doko, mademo ikerune_

_Jikanno hate made_

_Boon, waapu de, ruupu na, kono omoiwa_

_Nanimo, kamowo, makikonda, souzoude.  
Asobou!_

_Aruhareta hinokoto, mahouijou noyukaiga_

_Kagirinaku, furisosogu, fukanou janaiwa_

_Ashitamata autoki, warainagara hamingu_

_Ureshisawo, atsumeyou, kantan nandayo konnano_

_Oikakete ne, tsukamaete mite_

_Ookina yume, yume, suki deshou?_


	36. Avatar Mech 8: Gathering

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc. Avatar Mech Mini-Arc.

Chapter 24: The Fight for the Tiger Mech! Clash of the Different Worlds!

(Enter Andrew's POV)

After arriving in the JFK Airport, we then got out into the limo, and were riding to a luxury suite compliments of Kaiba and Travis. Trisha and I were sharing a room, although why they gave us twin beds is beyond me.

"We'll work this out," Trisha said. "Right now, we need a plan."

"I have one on me," I said, "but I need the guys back at Japan to help us."

At that, we heard a knock on the door. I walked over to see... "Travis?" I asked him.

"Hey, Andrew," Travis said. "I've already got everyone else down here. I just need you to lure Sly's gang in here in order for this to work."

"Thanks, man," I said. "I'm just wondering how I should do this. Should I hack into Bentley's channel and contact Sly from there or do I do this another way?"

"Actually, the vigilanties in New York were vast, but I managed to bring some of them here. They're in the Meeting Room, and you should recognize some of them. Heck, some of them work in my department."

I nodded, then went to see...basically a mix of Disney, Nickelodeon, and Cartoon Network characters along with a few others.

"Not exactly the most organized meeting I've ever seen," I said. "And some of them look like they've been in the dark."

"That's because my Grandpa knows your boss," a kid said. I looked to see Jake Long stand next to me. "You're the guy that needs our help?"

"Unfortunately. You're Jake Long, right?"

"That's something Grandpa forgot to mention," Jake said. "Still, how you got Lilo and Stitch here is beyond me."

"That's something I'll explain to you guys as soon as the meeting gets underway."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Travis said. "Sorry to interrupt your vacation time, but because of the situation at hand, I'm entrusting your abilities to the Persona Task Squad."

"Dare I ask why?" someone asked.

"Because it's of the utmost importance that you guys listen," I said. "And we'll need an alliance between Japan's heroes and America's good citizens in order for this to work."

"And you are?" someone else asks me.

"I can't reveal my name at this time in case we have interlopers, but you can call me Watcher." Kind of fitting for me. "And although you may not know who I am, I know who you all are."

"So you're a mass murderer like Kira?" I heard a man with White hair ask me.

"No, Nathan, I'm not Kira." The man flinched at that. "And even if I was, half the people in here are immune to the Death God's eyes. And for God's sake, put the toys away unless you're planning to build a replica of both the interior and the exterior of the Museum of Natural History, because it's very vital to what I'm planning."

"Understood," Near said. "And I'll try my hardest, although I might need a map of it."

"I've got one of the exterior," Jake said.

"You need the sewers with that?" A turtle with a purple headband asked me.

"Yes, Donatello." I then cleared my throat. "Now, Travis brought you here because you're the best in your specific areas: Supernatural, crime-fighting, and hacking. However, we need to play by their rules in order to make this work."

"What are you after?" a woman in red hair asked me.

"The Tiger's Amulet," I answered. "And I know you can do anything, Miss Possible. Just work with me here."

"Oh yeah," a kid with glasses said. "The new exhibit brought in. Why are you after that?"

"Mr. Douglas, I'm after it to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. I'm pretty sure that your experiences as Freakazoid would tell you this kind of info."

"Wait, wait, wait," a kid in a white T-shirt said. "Ever since I got here, my Ghost Sense has been going haywire. Are you telling me that the Tiger's Amulet is being hunted by my worst enemies?"

"And everyone else's, Mr. Fenton. And they're trying to do this seperately while we're trying to form an alliance in order to stop them. An organization united is better than a few heroes alone." I then heard a door knock. "Can someone get that?"

"Already on it," Jaden said. He opened the door to reveal his friends. "Syrus and Bastion, welcome aboard."

"What's going on, Jay?" Syrus asked him.

"It looks more like a war room than a business room," Bastion said.

"That would be my fault," I told them. "We didn't have enough to borrow the UN office. You bring the laptop, Bastion?"

"Yes, but why..."

"Trust me, it's very important."

Bastion nodded, then got the laptop to my position. I then hooked it up to the wall and used the wireless projector in order to activate it. With that, a familiar symbol appeared on the projector, one that shocked Near greatly.

(Play "L's Theme" from Death Note.)

"It can't be," Near said in shock.

"Who is it?" Ron Stoppable asked him.

"Greetings to the vigilanties of America and Japan," L said. "And hello to you too, Near."

"L," Near said. "We thought you died."

"I did. Well, my human side did. I'm now working alongside the Persona Task Squad in secrecy. However, due to a barrier, I can't show myself, so I had to use my old habit in order to contact you all. And to those in the database connected to the server, welcome to the meeting." At that, Kim's Kimmunicator beeped and Wade appeared alongside L.

"What's this?" Wade asked him.

"Just a way to communicate with a fellow genius," L said. "And as you probably guessed, I am L."

"Well, it's an honor..."

"I know it's an honor. But we need to get this meeting underway. Watcher, the plan?"

"Right," I said. "Now, as we know, there's no way the Curator would let us get the Amulet because it's under protection by Interpol and Seto Kaiba here has finished funding Kaiba Land, so we had to do the next-best thing: In order to catch a few criminals, we need to hire a few ourselves."

"What makes you think we could accept a crook to help us out?" a Chinese woman asked me.

"Because, Juniper, he's not like the other crooks." At that, everyone guessed who I was talking about. "However, we need a mole, so we're getting the woman in charge of his case along for the ride."

"Already on it," Kaiba said. "I've instructed one of my overseas limo drivers in order to pick up the woman you're looking for. It's the thief that bothers me."

"Which is why I brought Wade and Travis brought Dexter Douglas into the picture," L said.

"Why me?" Wade asked me.

"Because had you been orphaned, I would have taken you in alongside Mello and Near. And Mr. Douglas has a hacking ability that surpasses everyone in the room, as Watcher already mentioned. We just need one that's experienced with doing a heist."

"Exactly, L," I said. "However, you all are going to be facing monsters unlike the rogues you're used to. Because I, too, have an enemy involved in this. Or rather...three."

"And the Slacker's helping you, why?" Chazz asked me.

"Because alongside one of the enemies, Chazz," Jaden said, "one of them is Nightshroud." At that, Chazz shut up.

"Any luck breaking the barrier on your side?" I asked L.

"Do you think we could breathe in space?" L asked me. "Slippy's already trying to make the Keyblade adapt to the Arwings' control, so we'll be through in fifteen minutes to your location."

"That's enough time to get them here."

At that, Kaiba's Cell Phone rang. "This is Kaiba," he said. "She's here? Great. We need her help in this, and I know she won't like who she's partnered with. Send her in the room. Serenity will bring her here. For that, you get a raise. Thank you." He then hung up. "One of Interpol's finest is coming here. And don't be shocked at her appearance. I didn't believe it either, but traveling with Duel Spirits and a were-cheetah can take the sanity out of your day."

"You forgot to mention a reincarnated Pharaoh and the reformed Supreme King," I said. "And a kitsune with an alien."

"And no one told me about this?" Haruhi asked me.

"I came by my will alone, Haruhi," I said. "You'll talk with us after we survive this mess."

"Fine." She then pouted.

At that the door opened to reveal the woman herself. Inspector Carmelita Monotoya Fox.

"To be honest," Danny said, "I'm not surprised. I'm considered a hero in the frozen part of the Ghost Zone."

"Well," Carmelita said, "you don't get to see a lot of humans, even with special powers." She then turned to me. "And you must be Watcher. What the heck are you trying to pull?"

"Calm down, Inspector," I said. "You can arrest me later, but we need to bring in your prey first."

"That reminds me," Near said. "How are you going to contact Sly Cooper?"

"I'm hoping you and L would give me my avatar and Wade, Dexter, and Kaiba hack into his communicator."

"Good luck," Carmelita said. "Cooper's about as slippery as a snake. How are you going to convince him to work for you?"

"I can answer that," Dexter said. "But it's better to show you than to tell you. **FREAK OUT!**" At that, Dexter changed into Freakazoid. "Basically, I can go through electronics faster than you can with a high-speed connection. If I'm able to hit his frequency, I can tell Seahorse and No-Show to transfer it to Stalker's communication device."

Everyone blinked.

"It's Watcher, Freakazoid," I said. "Not Stalker. Watcher."

"Which one did he mention as No-Show?" Wade asked L.

"I've no clue," he replied.

"How'd you know the literal translation of my last name?" Kaiba asked me.

"I don't know," Freakazoid said. "**Freak in.**" He then changed back to Dexter. "Sorry about that," Dexter said. "He can be a little wacky sometimes."

"I've noticed," I said.

"Wait," Tucker Foley (who was with Danny) said. "Mind putting me in as well?"

"And you are?" Kim asked him.

"That's my friend, Tucker," Danny said. "Basically he's the tech geek of the group. My other friend, Sam, is around. Both of them helped me out with my Ghost-fighting days. Plus he's good with his PDA."

"Then welcome to the Tech Geek division," L said. "Let's get phase one into action. Wade, Seto, Bastion, Dexter, and Tucker, you're with me in rerouting Cooper's connection. Watcher will need to explain to the rest of you the plan. This is L, signing out." At that, the screen faded out.

"I'll explain the rest of the plan once everyone, and I mean EVERYONE gets here," I said. "And don't shoot when he gets here, Inspector."

"I'll keep my pistol in check," she said.

At that, the tech geeks in the room left.

"Danny," I said, "I'm going to need your help."

"Why me?" Danny asked me.

"You're going to scout the area around the Museum of Natural History. Jake and the Turtles will assist you in different areas. And lay low. I heard the Ghostbusters reformed recently."

"Got it," he said. At that, he went into position. "**I'M GOING GHOST!**" At that, he transformed into Danny Phantom.

"You call that a transformation?" Jake asked him.

"You can do better?"

"Sure can. But wait until we get outside."

"We've got work to do here!" I said. "You can argue about transformations later. Right now, we need to get the layout ready. Near, you're with them on visual in order to get both the Sewer Layout and both the Interior and Exterior."

"Can do," Near said, already getting a computer out. "Oh, and you owe me a couple Legos in order for this to work."

"I'll see what I can do." At that, all the scouts left their stations.

"What about us?" Juniper asked me.

"You guys can fight, right?" I asked them.

"Yeah," Kim said. "Plus Ron's an expert in Monkey Kung Fu."

"I'm not THAT good," Ron said. "I can go on par with Lord Monkey Fist, but not my own Sensei."

"I'm used to facing monsters that I can only see," Juniper said. "Still, it looks like you guys are preparing for war here."

"Somewhat," I said. "And Lilo?"

"Stitch can fight," Lilo said.

"Ih," Stitch said.

"We can't go all out," Travis said. "But in case it's ALL of the enemies, you all need to train. And don't contradict me on this. I've seen mess-ups on the battlefield on a daily basis."

"How?" Ron asked him.

"Because he's older than we are," Juniper said.

"How is that possible?" Kim asked her.

"I'm the Te Xuan Ze of this generation. I can tell who is human and who isn't."

"Great," Ron said. "I'm assuming you know Yori?"

"I've never been to China," she replied.

That's when the beeping through Kim's communicator beeped. "Anything, Wade?" she asked him.

"We're in," Wade said. "It wasn't easy, since it had a defense system a mile wide."

"They're in," Kim said.

"Good," I said. "Now leave everything to me."

(End L's Theme. End Andrew's POV)

We then see a raccoon in disguise as one of the guests. That's when he heard his binoculars beep. In order to save face, he went out of the Museum and into the streets.

"Bentley," Sly said, "what is it now?"

Unfortunately, instead of the face of his Turtle friend, he got a blank screen with the letter A on it.

"Sylvester Cooper," he said. "Don't shut this communication off. Instead, turn it to audio and put the earpiece on your head. We can't let anyone think you're out to stealing something."

"Who is this?" he asked him. "And how do you know my name?"

"I am the Watcher, and I've been watching you, Sly. Head of this generation's Cooper Gang, consisting of Bentley and Murray, but you may have added the Guru, Penelope, and two of your former enemies the Panda King and Dimitri. Don't turn this communicator off, or else I tell Interpol of your investigation. And don't try to double-cross us. Even though we're from different worlds, we both want that amulet out of the Museum out of our enemies' grasp."

He sighed. "Alright. What is it?"

"First off, I know you already got the pictures. When you get to the Safe House in the area, upload them through Bentley's computer and send them through my E-Mail address once you hook it to your computer. I want to talk to the whole gang myself, so they can get an understanding of the full situation."

"Just one question. Why are you taking the route Kira did to kill off the FBI agents?"

"Because unlike him, I don't need a name and a face to kill. All I need is their lust for power, and you have no lust within your system, so you're safe."

"Alright. I'll put you on hold. And what did you mean by calling Interpol?"

"Because," he heard a female voice say, "I happen to be working with you, much to my utter shock."

He smirked. "Normally, I'd be flattered, but how can you be sure to trust him?"

"All that and more can be explained once you get here, Sly," Watcher said. "In the meantime, get over to the Safe House and explain everything to your team."

He nodded. At that, he went to the Safe House.

"Sly," Bentley said. "Someone hacked into our computer and our communications were jammed! What happened?"

"I don't know," he replied, "but I'm going to need everyone in here. I have a feeling that we've dug into something deeper than just a retrieval mission, and the hacking is that of someone whom I'm not sure we can trust yet."

"Alright." At that, he called the others in here and everyone was gathering.

"Hackers?" Murray asked Bentley. "Well, if we meet them face-to-face, the Murray will manage to sever their connection."

"Carmelita's with them," Sly said. "And this Watcher character knows of our pasts, and if we don't cooperate, we're taking a one-way trip to Alcatraz."

"Can't you try to counteract their hacking strategy?" Penelope asked Bentley.

"I've tried, Penelope," Bentley said. "But something's disabling the Anti-Hacker system. And if what Sly said was true, we have an experienced hacker in our midst."

"Not hacker," the Watcher said from the computer. "Hackers with a hyperactive result of a flaw in a computer chip. AKA, the Freakazoid. Nice to meet all of you, Bentley, Murray, Guru, Penelope, Panda King, and Demitri. I am the Watcher."

"If you're the Watcher," Demitri said, "why do you have an A on the screen?"

"What did you expect, the TARDIS?" Everyone sweatdropped at this. "And the A was the only thing I could come up with since I've seen L's work in action. Now, if you recall correctly, you've dealt with spiritual opponents who happen to be Crime Lords, one of them being General Tsao."

"I wasn't there when it happened," Demitri said. "But Sly filled me in on the details."

(A/n: I know Demitri has a french accent, but I'm not good with them)

"How did you know about my daughter's rescue?" Panda King asked him.

"It's a long story," the Watcher said, "and I don't plan on making enemies with you guys. I just got word that Neyla has returned and is after the Amulet herself."

Murray growled at that.

"Save your strength, Murray," Sly said. "How did you know about Neyla?"

"Because she was not only glancing at the Amulet, but also at you." The camera switched to the New Exhibit. Sly was there, and so was a purple tigress in a scarf.

"Okay, I believe you," Sly said.

"How did you manage to sneak a camera into the Museum?" Bentley asked the Watcher.

"This is where I'm explaining the capabilities of my friends," he replied. "However, this is only the scouting party, and one of them's a halfa. Part-Human, Part-Ghost. He's Amity Park's most hated hero, Danny Phantom."

"Oh yeah," Murray said. "Now I remember. The Guru sensed Ectoplasmic energy from the building, but the Freakazoid or whatever blocked us from communicating."

"Exactly."

"But why are you after the amulet?" Sly asked him.

"First let me tell you something about that: The Amulet is just one of the few Avatar Artifacts laying around this world. I have the other five." The screen changed into five Equip Cards. "They weren't originally like that, but something in this world lets me convert them into cards and back. However, a rival of our resident Archeologist got there first, and she had no experience with powers they couldn't comprehend. Unfortunately, only through the Amulet will you get the Avatar Mech."

"You mean the Avatar Mech's are alive today?" The Guru asked him (in his own language).

"Unfortunately, Guru. And they're only getting it for their own gain, but they're missing a crucial element: The user must be of Native American descent in order to fully use it's power."

"And you're part of that line?" Sly asked him.

"On my Grandmother's side. However, I didn't know if any others were in this world, and if it's in America, it's basically painted with a bulls-eye for crooks, and some of them might be from that blood."

"And you need OUR help?" Bentley asked him.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only thieves that steal from other thieves in order to keep criminals away from power, and in order to catch them, we need you because you think like them."

"We'll do it," Sly said, to everyone's surprise. "If you do have the supernatural in your group, then chances are your enemies are worse than that of General Tsao and the Mask of Dark Earth."

"Thank you, Sly," the Watcher said. "One more thing, we've got others, but they're training. A few more people should be arriving that have experience through the forces. They will help me explain what you're going to be up against. The Watcher will see you when you arrive." At that, the computer went back to normal.

"Everything's running smoothly now," Bentley said. "Still, is what that guy said true?"

"I don't know," Sly said. "Part of me is skeptical about this, but the other part tells me there's more to this than meets the eye. Plus he knows my real name."

"If that's the case," Murray said, "the Murray will bring the Cooper Van to...where is he?"

"No need," Bentley said. "I've got a recent E-Mail about their location. That's one heck of a hotel, though. And he's sending a limo for us."

"Whoa," Penelope said. "That Watcher guy must be loaded."

"Actually, it's from Seto Kaiba." Everyone blinked.

"Why would he help us?" Demitri asked Bentley.

"Because he works for the Watcher," they heard someone say. Pharaoh Atem walked up the stairs. "I just happen to be the escort party. Name's Atem, by the way."

"That's a fine piece of jewelry you have there," Demitri said.

"Thanks. It's a family heirloom. Now let's go."

"Alright," Bentley said. "Is it Handicap accessable?"

"Very."

At that, the Cooper Gang were lead to the luxury hotel. However, they were unaware that someone was watching them.

"Unbelevable," the man said. "First he uses my method to kill the FBI agents, then he communicates them through L's technique?"

"Easy, Light," the woman said. "We can't cause unwanted attention."

"I know, Saya. Still, our mission was to keep Andrew alive for our leader's confrontation. Who he befriends is none of our business. That reminds me, where did Neyla come from?"

"She's not with us or the Heartless Generals. Let's report back to the Superior. Something smells like death around here." Light glared, but they went through a Portal of Darkness to get back to their ship.

The day was just dimming. The night will be for planning.

To be continued...


	37. Avatar Mech 9: Learning

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc. Avatar Mech Mini-Arc.

Chapter 25: Reunion of the Keybearers. Planning of the Heist.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

"You sure he'll come?" Carmelita asked me.

"I'm sure," I said. "If someone has dirt on him, who would they inform first: You or their enemies?"

"I'll give you a point for that."

"And I know you'll be glad to see him."

Carmelita blushed at that. "Whatever gave you the idea that I'm in love with Sly?"

I smirked. "Who said I was talking about Sly?"

She had stammered, then got back to her poker face. "Alright, I am in love with the thief. But after the incident with Tsao, I'm not sure if I chase him for the reward or to convert him to Interpol with a clean slate."

"Actually," she heard from the door, "that's what I've been trying to plan once we get to the Cooper Vault." Sly was there. "Nice to see you too, Carmelita."

"Ringtail," she said. "Still, being involved with a heist isn't my idea of working with you."

"Same here." He then looked around. "Where's the Watcher?"

"That would be me," I said. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"If you are," he said, "name one thing you know about me."

I thought about it, then said, "Your real name is Sylvester Cooper, your dad was killed by Clockwerk, you constantly flirt with Carmelita to hide your true feelings from her, and after stealing the Tiger Amulet, you would go to the Cooper Family Vault in order to get your inheritance and turning over a new leaf. Heck, I bet Carmelita would've agreed for you to act like someone who wouldn't remember their past."

"I would have," Carmelita said, much to Sly's surprise.

"Now I'm convinced," Sly said. "The others are basically meeting your comrades, but you mentioned more were coming."

"They are," I said. "But we're waiting for everyone to get here. In the meantime, would you like some refreshments?"

At that, Room Service brought in the snacks.

"Do they have truth serum in there?" Sly asked us.

"If they did," Carmelita said, "I would've told you."

He shrugged. "Makes sense."

At that, we heard knocking. I then got the door to reveal... "Where were you guys?" I asked them.

"A certain friend of ours didn't mention where your coordinates were," Fox said.

"And you two are?" Carmelita asked him.

"Fox McCloud, Leader of the Star Fox team. This is my girlfriend, Krystal."

"Nice to meet you," Krystal said.

"Likewise," Carmelita said. "Never heard of your division."

"That's because it doesn't exist here," I said. "Neither do I for that matter."

"Explain," Sly said.

At that, I explained everything to them. And I meant EVERYTHING.

"No wonder," Carmelita said. "I couldn't get any criminal activity from you because you have no paper trail."

"And making an alias was easy for you because there was no voice recognition in the database Bentley stored," Sly said.

"Why kill someone that doesn't exist?" Krystal asked them.

"Even though we're breaking the World Order," Fox said, "it no longer applies now that his world is destroyed. Still, I can't help but think that we're screwing it up even further."

"I'M screwing it up even further," I said. "I can't drag you guys around in my messes. Besides, it's mostly broken by others more than us." I then sighed. "Where are the others?"

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" we heard Wolf yell and Stitch laugh maniacally. "WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE, SORA'S SUMMON OR NOT!"

"Crap," I said. "I should have warned them about Stitch."

At that, Wolf fainted on the floor in front of us with Stitch laughing. Fara was walking over him.

"Sorry about him," she said. "He's used to getting the upper hand of his opponents other than Fox."

"I see where you're coming from," Carmelita said.

"What is that?" Krystal asked me.

"That," I said, "is Experiment 626, aka Stitch. Do not take him lightly or else he'll bring out the chainsaw."

"I'm cute," Stitch said, "and fluffy!"

"He's also an ally of ours," Sora said, entering the room. "And one of my old summons."

"Sora!" Stitch pounced him and licked him.

"Easy, Stitch." He then got up and sat down. "Basically, we're here because of a Heartless infestation let by two dead villains brought to life. Andrew, Fox, Krystal, Wolf, Tyler, Riku, Kairi, the King, and I wield the Keyblades, which are responsible for sealing the world so it doesn't get its heart extracted."

"That explains why the A was there," Sly said. "And what do you mean by Heartless infestation?"

I sighed. "Wait until everyone gets here, Sly. I'll explain the whole story at that point. And can someone get Wolf up?"

"Let me try," Fara said. She then leaned next to him and said, "We're on a mission, so get yourself straightened up for the General."

At that, Wolf got up, but in pain. "You always did that in order to get me up," he said. "I need some asprin."

"**HEAL,**" Sora said, using his Keyblade.

"Or that works, too." He then sat down and noticed the snacks. "Why is there cake here?"

"That's mine," L said, walking in. "I see you managed to get him here, Andrew."

"I see you broke the Barrier of Darkness, L," I said.

"To be honest, another Gummi came up on our horizons and helped us out. However, Light's on that ship." I flinched.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. He said that the Death Pirates must keep you alive to confront their leader, so basically, we're on a temporary truce." He then at part of the cake. "Weird thing was, he held no killing intent for me anymore. Still, he does bear a grudge against Tyler." I figured.

"So, you're the famous L?" Sly asked him.

"I was L," he replied. "I go by Lawliet now." He then noticed the empty room. "Where are the others?"

"I have no idea," I said. "I was just doing my usual thing."

"Wait a second," Carmelita said. "It's not just you guys?"

"Nope," Fox said. "Travis has a few contacts in the Demon World, believe it or not, and they're getting their best warriors to help. Plus we're waiting for a few others to arrive."

At that, the door opened to reveal Naruto and Ichigo walking in.

"Sorry we're late," Naruto said, "but the Pervy Sage held me up and Ichigo threatened to castrate him."

"Is it my fault that he with-held his Gummi Ship?" Ichigo said. "Besides, Yamamato assigned me to protect you, remember?"

"Yeah, and I got to meet Grampa Saru again, even though he's dead." He then noticed the blank faces. "Oh. Right. We're in a different world."

"How is it that you can see the dead?" Sly asked them. "Better yet, who are you two?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto said. "Chuunin of Konoha and the future Rokudaime Hokage."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo said. "Don't laugh about the name. It clearly means 'One who Protects' if you seperate them. I'm the Captain of the Fifth Division in Soul Society after my world was destroyed."

"I'm not laughing," Sly said. "I've heard some ridiculous names myself. Name's Sylvester Cooper, but my friends call me Sly."

"Inspector Carmelita Fox," Carmelita said. "INTERPOL, and suffering the Zeingata curse because of Sly here."

Everyone looked confused at me.

"Zeingata chased Lupin, but Lupin outwits him every time," I said. "Lupin the Third."

"Oh, NOW I remember," Sly said. "One of the Cooper Thieves worked alongside a Lupin. I'm surprised that history's repeating itself."

"Don't push it, Ringtail," Carmelita said.

As soon as everyone got here, I then got to explain it.

"If someone could give me a flash drive," I said. Riku gave me one. "Thanks."

I then inserted it in there. "Now, the reason I called you all here was because of what you guys are going to be facing. Lights?"

"Done," Tyler said.

"Any questions you have will be answered during the end of the presentation." At that, everyone looked at the screen. "I called you all here because your respective villain was going to appear in the base. Well, mine is as well, but they're using a different method, which is..." I then changed the screen to a basic Shadow Heartless. "...the Heartless. Don't be fooled by their cute appearance. They're deadly, and these are only the weakest breed. How they are made is from the darkness of anyone's heart, which when the heart is removed..." The screen changed to two Shadow Heartless, "...another Heartless is made. However, it depends on the amount of Darkness your heart containst so it could either be a basic Shadow..." It then switches to a Soldier. "...a Soldier..." Then it switched to a Dark Side. "...or the Darksides. However, there's a newer breed."

It then switched to the Pride Heartless. "This is a Pride Heartless, one of the seven Sin Heartless created by Andross Oikonny. Ask Fox for details." It then switched to a Reddish Shadow Heartless. "This is what happens when Heartless get a demonic taint in their system. They're called Devil Heartless. This is called a Demonic Shadow. They have the same principles as a Shadow Heartless, but are as powerful as a Soldier Heartless."

It then changed into a Heart with a Question Mark on the side of it. "Now, when a heart is extracted, what happens with the body and soul?" It then changed into a Dusk. "The leftovers turn into an empty shell called a Nobody, which is a fitting name. These are the Dusks, which is the basic form. But unlike Heartless, Nobodies think and plan, so if they try something you've never seen, don't be surprised. Axel and Roxas were Nobodies though." The slide changed to thirteen members in cloaks. "Former members of the now-destroyed Organization XIII, but that's another story."

It then changed to something else. "The Heartless are 'controlled' by those who call themselves the Heartless Generals." The four pictures were in order. "The Horned King, Maleficent, Beryl, and Nightshroud are the Kings because of the immense darkness in their hearts. They do, however, have Vice-Generals, five of which are known to us." The slide changed to another empty slide. "These four are Panther, Pete, Jadeite, Orochimaru, and Dimentio. Unlike the Kings, they have seperate titles. Panther is the Dark Rose, Pete is the Invincible Cat, Jadeite is the Corrupted Jewel, Orochimaru is the Serpent's Disciple, and Dimentio is the Heartless Joker. There are others, but we don't know who."

It then changed to the Depths of Hell. "Now, the Demonic Heartless are led by someone who lives in Hell, obviously. He's the Son of Satan, Damien. However, we don't have a picture of him, but we do know three of his Generals." It then changed to a different slide. "Gin Ichimaru, Madara Uchiha, and Neyla." That got their attention. "It's strange, but I think Clockwerk is affecting her during her grave. All three of them control the Demonic Heartless and are using the energy from destroyed worlds in order to revive Damien from dormancy."

Then, the slide switched to a spaceship. "L, due to his communications, has given us new evidence of a third enemy. We don't know who their leader is, but we do know their organization name, two of their members, and intent. They are known as the Death Pirates." That's when it went up to a different screen. "Their known members are the long-dead Light Yagami and Saya the Kitsune, both of them had an effect in two of our members' past. They, despite my doubts, are not after Kingdom Hearts, but myself. However, they want to keep me alive in order to confront their leader, whom is still a mystery to me, so don't confront them."

At that, I made my conclusion. "Those are the members of the three enemies we've been facing and what you're going to face. I'm going to need you all to train hard in order to make sure that your hearts are strong enough to overcome the threat you're going to face. If the Tiger Amulet is in the wrong hands, someone will be able to control it. Now, are there any quesitons?"

Kyon raised his hand. "If these guys are as bad as you say," he said, "how come you're getting me and Haruhi involved?"

"Because you're stationed with the Pharoah and Jaden, who will help you out with the monster army."

"And me," I heard an Austrailian kid's voice say. To my shock, Numbuh 4 of the KND walked in.

"Numbuh 4?" Atem asked him.

"I don't go by that name anymore," he said. "However, that doesn't mean I won't help out." He then changed form to Yami Wallace (Yami Numbuh 4, owned by Charizdag). "I'm just surprised that you're in the land of the living, Pharaoh."

"Me too, Karim," Atem said. "Still, what about the others?"

"They're here. And I see that the others from Team World have arrived."

I was gaping, then had my face turned to normal. "Let me guess, you're part of the KND Spy Program?"

"Somewhat, and how did you know?"

"He's the Watcher," Atem said.

"Then that makes him a prime target for Father."

"We'll worry about my uncle later, Wallace," Nigel said, entering the room. "Right now, we need to put support with the Duelists, and the Scales and Puzzle could help us out."

"Don't forget the Shadow Amulet," Jaden said.

"And you are?" Karim asked him.

"Jaden Yuki of Duel Academy, and the reincarnated Supreme King." He showed his bio-chromatic eyes to prove it.

"Then I'm convinced."

"Right," I said. "Nigel, can you help me out?"

He then gave me a stern look. "Alright, but if you show hostility to the new recruits, I'm turning against you." He then noticed the layout of the LEGO model of the Museum of Natural History. "Who made this?"

"That would be me," Near said.

"That's very fine craftswork there."

At that, we discussed the plan:

"Tyler, Trisha, and I would sneak in unnoticed. If it had a certain tablet that brings the exhibits to life, Travis would step in. Jake and Danny are to check for any security around the amulet while the Hackers disable the system. If the villains don't arrive, I go in and take the amulet. However, if there are plenty of them, we attack directly. Sly would then go behind their backs and take the Amulet while they're distracted, but the enemies use the Corridor of Darkness, so I'm going to need Fox and Krystal to back him up."

"Any duelist that can use a deck are with me," Nigel said. "If used right, Jaden, Wallace, and the Pharoah can enhance the KND DUEL DISK system in order to make the monsters real enough to attack any incoming enemies."

"For the Heartless and Demonic Heartless, Wolf, Sora, Kairi, and Riku can slay them. For the villains, anyone who can fight are up. And if you see a Heartless General, notify me."

"For those who can use the sewer, use any sonar equipment to check for any straggling enemies. We can't let any villain escape because they always call for backup."

"And if you see a cataclysmic sign that Armageddon's coming, run."

At that, the plan was set.

I just hope we can get the amulet out in time.

To be continued.

[A/n: Yes, I am using charizdag's Team World fanfic in here. I know I should ask for permission first, but I can't help but be a fan of his work. Oh, and the KND Spy Program is one that Marcus (the former Numbuh 9) explained to Numbuh 5 for teenagers who become decomissioned willingly (unlike Cree and Chad). And Numbuh 1's uncle IS Father, referenced in the KND movie. I am contemplating putting his own father, who is Numbuh 0, in the fic.]


	38. Avatar Mech 10: Ending

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Crystal Tokyo Arc.

Chapter 26: The Fight for the Tiger's Amulet. Lurking Shadows.

(play YuGiOh Intro 2)

_"Koerarenai" "irairasuru"  
Haadoru o kowashitatte nan ni mo kotae wa denai shi_

_Ayatsurareteru no ka? on the field dare mo ga_

_Obiezu ni go away demo..._

_Mienai ashita no michi_

_Erabu koto wa dekinai kamo shirenai_

_Me o tojite kokoro de kiru_

_just like cards kitto_

_Yakusokusareta yes! you are the winner_

_never lose! kokoro de kiru_

_just like cards kitto_

_Kiseki o hikiateyou_

(Intro layout:

The World of Origin is seen exploding, then the title screen comes up (without the Arc name Showing).

In the rubble, Shadow Blade comes out. As he walks towards the split screen, he changes into Andrew.

As he walks towards the screen, Trisha is seen watching him as his face changes from uncertainty to determination. Setsuna Meiou appears in the background.

The Shadow Amulet can be seen glowing. As does the puzzle. Numbuh 4 holds up the scales. Times Square's normal broadcast interrupted to see Panther Caroso, changing the screen to the Red Eyes Heartless Dragon.

He then gets ready by putting on his leather coat, and gearing up. He then activates the Keyblade. Trisha, Tyler, Jaden, and Atem can be seen with him, Jaden and Atem having their Duel Disks Activated.

Kyon appears on screen drawing a card with Haruhi in the background while Nightshroud gets five Dragon monsters out. Atem and Jaden both counter with Dark Magician and Elemental Hero Neos. The monsters are destroyed by their combined force as Astral Mage Neos takes the field.

Andrew can be seen with his Right Arm having his Avatar Tattoos out with Trisha and Tyler on both sides of him. It then changes to New York City with three familiar giant figures in the background)

(Enter Andrew's POV)

I wasn't sure if I was right, but I have to be keeping information. Question is, how can you keep information when you and your teammates are stuck in the vent.

"Seahorse to Watcher," I heard Kaiba say through the communicator. "Come in."

"This is Watcher," I said. "What's the status?"

"You were right. Not only is Drakken here, but also every other villain they've faced. It's like Deja Vu with the generator and the laser."

"Anyone else?"

"Yeah. Apparently, there's Vlad Plasmius, the Shredder, and one of the Heartless Vice-Generals. Caroso was it?"

"Unfortunately."

"Stick to the plan, Watcher. We'll notify you of any other problem occurs. Seahorse, over and out."

"Understood." I then got through the vent to the Supernatural exhibit. "Watcher to Bomb Hacker."

"You're there already?" Bentley asked me.

"Yeah."

"Turn on your visor. There's bound to be lasers everywhere."

I did so, and noticed that there weren't only lasers outside the box, but inside as well. "This could be a problem." I then noticed something else. "I'm getting an ectoplasmic reading. Plasmius has arrived."

"Don't engage him," Danny said. "This is Phantom, and I've got him on my sights. Plus, judging by the immense power of the Amulet, I'd say he can't get it through without trapping himself in the box."

"Alright," I said. "Phantom, distract him."

At that, Vlad and Danny faced off.

"I didn't think that you would be here, Fenton," Vlad yelled. He then smirked. "Don't tell me you've accepted me as a new dad."

"I'm here to stop villains like you from taking power that is too unstable for the both of us, Plasmius," Danny replied. "And get a cat, you obsessed psycho!"

Oh brother.

"This is Tut," Atem said. "One, you really need to come up with better codenames, and two, Shego's heading your way."

Oh crap. And I can't touch the floor.

As soon as Shego went through the lasers, she smirked. "Desiree and Ember are holding off Kimmie. Normally, I'd face her myself, but I think we need a bit of a different strategy."

"Seahorse to Watcher," Kaiba said, "the lasers are off. Do you see Shego?"

"Unfortunately," I said.

"Engage her." Huh? "Trust me on this. I think she regained her Darkness somewhere."

Alright. I then got out of the vent, to her surprise.

"Wait," Shego said. "Who are you, and why isn't Security here?"

"One," I said, "I'm in no position to give my name to a villain, and two, the lasers were disabled." I then got out my Keyblade. "Shall we dance?"

"Okay," she said, "but I warn you, I'm WAY out of your league, kid." She then used her green plasma energy to counter my blade's advances.

When she tried to swipe me, I used Dark Step to avoid the slice and hit her profusely.

"Lucky shot, kid."

"In my experience," I said, "there's no such thing as luck."

"If that's the case, then I'm making it run out!" She then lunged towards me, but I countered with an upper slice.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness."

"And your Star Wars quotes are cheesy."

As we continued fighting, I got a message from someone.

"This is Dragon," Jake said.

"Not now," I said. "I'm a little busy here."

"So are we. We've got a Heartless General in the area!"

"I didn't know this was a staged operation..." Shego said.

"Trust me," I said. "This is a LOT more than just a petty theft. It's the fate of the world that's at stake here!"

"If that's the case, then I'll tell Drakken to ease up on the Amulet."

"I won't let you or anyone else have it!" At that, I noticed one of my Tattoos glowing. "Huh?"

"**LEVEL 2 PERSONA ACTIVATE!**"

I then felt myself change into Lionheart, only with a rougher exterior. Instead of just Sanctuary, another Gunblade (named Hikari) appeared on the side of me. His jumpsuit was replaced by armor and the plate on the back had the symbol for Tiger on it.

"**LIONHEART, THE DIVINITY HURRICANE! KNIGHT MODE!**"

At that, I then blocked with both Gunblades.

"What was that trick?"

"I've no idea myself," I said. Could it be...the Amulet? "But I hope it helps me defend the Amulet. **DOUBLE WIND SHOOT!**" At that, I shot my Gunblades at Shego, knocking her out.

I then checked her pulse. "She's still alive," I said. "Just KOed."

"Good," Kaiba said. "Sly already has the Amulet, so get out of there and regroup with the others."

"Can do." Sora, Trisha, everyone, hang in there! I'm coming.

(Journal Log)

Persona Data:

Lionheart the Divinity Hurricane Lv. 2.  
Form: Knight Mode.  
Activated: When something of great importance means a LOT to you.  
Profile: Doubles Wind Jutsu and Spells. Is treated as Valor Form.

Technique Gained:

Avatar Shift.  
What it does: Shifts Avatars during battle.

(End Journal)

When I got out there, it was like the Great Maw in Times Square. Over 1000 Heartless. It was then I decided to help them out.

"**AVATAR SHIFT!**" I yelled. I then changed from Lionheart to Rook, only he's got a Cross Punisher on him. "**ROOK, THE WILDFIRE STAMPEDE! PUNISHER MODE!**" I then used it as a Hoverboard to take care of most of the Heartless.

However, something inside me stirred. "**GUARDIAN SUMMON! FLIGHT AND SPEED!**"

At that, someone came through what looked like Japanese Doors and sliced two of the Heartless. A tiger who dressed up like Travis Touchdown. "Just in the nick of time, eh, Rook?"

Someone else, however, jumped off a building in what looked like Jerusalem and sliced three Heartless in tandem. "Looks like you're in someone else's hands now," he said. He looked like a Mobian version of Altair, only as an eagle.

"We'll discuss this later," I, or rather Rook said. "Right now, we have some Heartless to slay"

Card Data:

Avatar Hero-Altair the Bloody Eagle.  
Element: Wind.  
Level: 7.  
Type: Ninja/Effect Effect: This monster can only be summoned when "Avatar Hero-Rook the Wildfire Stampede" is in play. When this monster is targeted by a monster with higher attack points, flip a coin. If heads, the opposing monster is destroyed. If tails, this monster is destroyed and the user loses life points equal to that of this minus the opponent's monster.  
Atk: 2300 Def: 2200

Avatar Hero-Travis the Slaughtering Tiger.  
Element: Earth.  
Level: 6.  
Type: Warrior/Effect.  
Effect: This monster can only be summoned when "Avatar Hero-Rook the Wildfire Stampede" is in play. This monster can be equipped with only "Tiger Saber-Blood Berry," "Tiger Saber-Tsubaki," "Tiger Mace-Tsubaki-MKII," and "Tiger Katana-Tsubaki-MKIII." If equipped with any three cards, his attack points are increased by 500.  
Atk: 2000 Def: 1800

(Enter Jaden's POV)

Okay, now I know Andrew's faring better than we are because he has the ability to shift forms and summon others related to that form.

"Neos," I said, "you okay?"

"Never better, Jaden," he said. "Although those Heartless are troublesome, I can take them down."

At that, Naruto went down towards me. "Looks like you could use some help," he said.

"Unless you can summon a behemoth," I said.

That's when we noticed a giant frog come into the scene.

"Gamabunta's already on it. By the way, I was told to give you these." He then handed me three cards. "And I'm only a shadow clone, so I'll see you later." At that, he poofed out of existance.

"Jaden," Neos said. "I don't think I can hold out any longer."

"Say no more, Neos," I said. I just hope these cards would work. "You in the mood for a ritual?"

"If anything."

"I play Neos Transfiguration to tribute Elemental Hero Neos and Elemental Hero Iron Man to summon Elemental Hero Iron Neos!" At that, I felt Iron Man's armor on me due to my Haou Abilities and Neos went into the armor, changing it into Iron Neos.

Card Data:

Elemental Hero Iron Man.  
Element: Earth.  
Level: 7.  
Type: Machine/Effect

Effect: This monster can only be equipped to the user and can be used to attack the opponent directly. If this monster is destroyed, the duelist loses all his life points. This monster can use any of its five effects: When faced against a monster that is over 2000 attack points, reduce it by 2000. If facing a monster that's 2000 attack points or below, it is destroyed. If up against a Machine Monster, the opposing monster is instantly destroyed. This card is Special Summoned from the hand by sacrificing half of the user's life points. This monster can be summoned alongside "Elemental Hero War Machine" and "Evil Hero Iron Grimlord"  
Atk: 2000 Def: 2000

Neos Transfiguration.  
Type: Ritual Spell Card.  
Effect: This card can only be used when "Elemental Hero Neos" and either "Elemental Hero Iron Man," "Elemental Hero War Machine," or "Evil Hero Iron Grimlord" in order to summon "Elemental Hero Iron Neos," "Elemental Hero War Neos," or "Evil Hero Warlord Neos."

Elemental Hero Iron Neos.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 7.  
Type: Machine/Ritual/Effect.  
Effect: This monster can only be tribute summoned from Neos Transfiguration. When successfully summoned, this card is treated like "Elemental Hero Neos" in terms of ATK and DEF points. This monster doesn't use Contact Fusion, but can increase its attack points when any monster that has "Neos" in its name is in the graveyard.  
AtK: 2500 Def: 2000 -  
Jaden, surprised at the battle armor, rushed alongside Joey and Kaiba (who's wearing his Blue-Eyes Battle Armor, which I don't own).

"Nice suit of armor, kid," Joey said.

"Thanks," Jaden said. "I'm kind of surprised at both of yours."

"We'll compare armor stories later," Kaiba said. "Right now, we have an infestation to take care of."

Jaden nodded. "**NEOS ROCKET!**" Jaden held out his hand and fired an energy beam at three Heartless. "Three down...hundreds to go"

(End Jaden's POV. Enter Sora's POV)

It's times like these that make me wonder why I was chosen for the Keyblade. Namine left after the meeting in order to find someone. But who was she talking about?

"Sora," I heard Roxas say. "Heartless at 6:00!"

Behind me. I slashed them both.

"Thanks, Roxas."

"No problem."

However, a lot more Heartless appeared.

"Is there no end to this?" I asked him.

"This IS New York," he replied. "What can we do?"

"Pray to God."

Before we became heartless bait, though...

"**SHIKI'S FLAME!**" we heard. A guy using a pin flame-broiled all those Heartless.

"Who the heck..." I turned to see a guy in a purple shirt with headphones...and my hairstyle? "Who are you?"

"Neku Sakuraba," he replied. "And one of your friends restored my memory and powers."

"Namine," Roxas said. He smirked. "Nice to meet you, Neku."

Neku looked at the situation. "These things remind me of the Noise I once faced in the Underground."

"One of the biggest Heartless infestations I've ever seen," I said, grimacing.

"They're called Heartless?" He then got a pin out. "Let's rumble, then."

(Play "Long Dream" from The World Ends With You)

Sure enough, Roxas and Neku were beside me. I had Ultima Weapon out and Roxas had Fated Encounter. Neku was flipping one of his pins.

"Don't start just yet," Neku said. "**PIN TRANSFORMATION!**" One of his pins changed into a Keyblade. "Now I'm ready."

At that, all three of us attacked the Heartless. I have to admit, even though Roxas and I were fighting them longer, Neku was experienced.

However, when all the Shadows disappeared, a Guard Armor appeared.

"Neku!" I yelled.

"Let's get this beat rolling!" he yelled. He and I attacked the Guard Armor on all sides. "**NOISE OF EXTERMINATION!**" he and I yelled. Soon enough, the Guard Armor was no more.

(End tune.)

I had panted. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"When trapped in the Underground," he said, "you have to know how to survive."

"You keep mentioning the underground," Roxas said. "Is it anything like Virtual Twilight Town?"

However, I heard the voices of our friends calling.

"We'll discuss this later," I said. "Right now, our friends need help."

"Beat and Shiki are with me," Neku said. "They're helping your friends out, so we should better get there quick."

Roxas and I nodded. Then we rushed towards the Heartless.

(End Sora's POV.  Journal Data)

Character Data:

Neku Sakuraba.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 17.  
Profile: Once a player in the Underground, Neku had used his memory as his entry fee and teamed up with other players in order to survive. After facing the Composer, who was one of his partners, he won the right to live, but lost his memory of the game. Namine then restored his, Shiki's, and Beat's memories of the game, and now they're fighting alongside the Keybearers. Although he doesn't show it, he's loyal to his friends now. Shares appearances with Sora.  
First Appearance: The World Ends With You/It's a Wonderful World (DS).

Combo Data:

Noise of Extermination.  
Users required: Neku+Sora.  
Profile: Exterminates any giant Heartless on contact. Name thought up through Neku's experience in the Underground. Uses the power of the Reaper and Keyblade at once.

(End Journal Data.  Enter Andrew's POV)

After using the shift power to change into Starforce, Hydroknight, and Jake, I felt myself turn back to normal and went towards the safe-house.

However, my friends (and comrades) are still in the battle...and I'm out of energy. DAMN IT!

Wait a second...didn't Sora give me an ether earlier?

I took it, and felt my energy restored.

However, there was a side-effect. "**PERSONA TRANSFORMATION ACTIVATE!**"

I then felt myself change into what looked like Two-Face's outfit, except red and black with Black Spades and Red Hearts. My face stayed normal, although my hair had white streaks in it. I then got a maniacal smirk on my face.

"**MUSTAFAH, THE MEME FIGHTER!**"

I was smirking as I ran towards the source of the Heartless: The Empire State Building.

Sure enough, I found Nightshroud waiting for something.

"**ZA WARUDO!**" I yelled. Time stopped. "Time has stopped." I then surprised him by throwing cards, coins, and a giant poker chip. "Now, time will resume." Nightshroud was caught by surprise.

"What the hell?" he yelled. "Who did this?"

"I did," I said, appearing from the shadows.

"What are you, some kind of Two-Face Cosplayer? Because you have the look all wrong."

"Actually, I'm more of a gambler," I said. "Hence the outfit. Two-Face was just the inspiration for it."

"Then do you play Duel Monsters?"

"No." That took him by surprise (and me as well.) "SUPER FIST OF THE INTERNET MEME!" I yelled. "**NIGHTSHROUD'S FALL!**" At that, Nightshroud was completely taken by surprise.

"My WHAT?"

Sure enough, the place turned into the a roulette wheel. Nightshroud was compeletly taken by surprise.

"Welcome to Sin City," I said, changing appearance to a purple outfit. "I am your host, Mustafah the Pimp."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE THE MEME FIGHTER!" Nightshroud yelled.

He got whacked by the cane. "DON'T INTERRUPT ME! Now, you and I are going to fight on the spinning wheel." At that, Nightshroud felt himself move.

"Oh, crap," he said. He then fell down due to the speed.

"**SUPER FIST OF THE JOKER! RAIDERS OF SIN CITY!**" This attack surprised him because of the Raiders part. The white ball then fell onto the field.

"You've got to be shitting me!" he yelled. He then ran, but the ball was faster and squished him.

"NEXT GAME!" The scenery changed into a pinball machine, and Nightshroud was the ball. "**SUPER FIST OF THE GAMER! NIGHTSHROUD SPINBALL!**"

Do the words Sonic Spinball mean anything to you? If so, Nightshroud's in Sonic's position, and I was the player.

"GOD...DAMN...FIST...OUCH!"

The scenery changed into a Blackjack Table. Nightshroud was back to normal.

"Finally, a surface I can stand on."

"Not if I can help it," I said, changing my appearance to the card.

"HOW DID YOU SHIFT SO FAST?!?!" he yelled.

"Looks like someone's disqualified," I said. "As your punishment, you go to Hell! **SUPER FIST OF THE INTERNET MEME! BLACKJACK INTO NOTHINGNESS!**"

"And you're sending this soul in return," Nightshroud said, but something went wrong for him. "Why can't I escape?"

"Because you're playing by my rules," I replied. "And you're the one who's taking a trip to Nothingness."

"NOOOO!" he yelled. Soon enough, the mask faded away, revealing Atticus panting. The place turned to normal, and I destroyed the Heartless Generator.

"So long, asshole," I said, shifting back to normal. I then noticed that the Heartless Generator held the Keyhole, so I locked it, making the world stable.

The next day, I was in front of Ranma and he and I shook hands.

"Nice working with you," I said.

"Same here," he said. "And if you return, I'll be up for a rematch."

I smirked.

"I can't thank you enough for making sure this world is stable," Setsuna said.

"We'll never forget you guys," Yugi said.

"If you're up for a duel match," Jaden said, "look us up."

"Nice seeing you again, Andrew," Gina said.

"Thanks, everyone," I said, smiling. "And I'll be back someday."

"And to make sure we don't forget," Tea said, "we'll keep the photo of the whole group."

"WHOLE group," Alexis said. "We took it last night after the Heartless faded. And it's nice to meet the future Mrs. Yugi Moto."

Atem smirked. "Andrew, even though we may never see each other again, our hearts are connected."

"That's actually the same thing Leon said to me," Sora said. He then did his best Leon quote. "'We may never see each other, but we will never forget.'"

"You mind if we hitch a ride?" Neku asked Sora. "Joshua, although he's the one who killed me, made a few pins for the trip."

"Which reminds me," Travis said, "how do you know Joshua?"

"He's the Composer," Shiki said. "How do you know him?"

"Same reason why I know L." He smirked.

"Well," Nigel said, "since we're 'decomissioned,' we can't exactly make you Honorary KND, but we will regard you as heroes."

"That means something from the son of the legend," Trisha said. "And good luck on your quest."

As everyone else said their goodbyes, we then left (with Neku's group) to the next world.

End Crystal Tokyo Arc.

To be continued.

Card Data:

Avatar Artifact-Tiger's Amulet.  
Type: Equip Spell Card.  
Profile: Can only be attached to "Avatar Hero-Arthanos the Watcher" in order to summon "Avatar Mech-Tiger of the Dawn." If this card is destroyed, both monters are destroyed.

Avatar Mech-Tiger of the Dawn.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 8.  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect.  
Effect: This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Avatar Artifact-Tiger's Amulet." This card gains 500 ATK and DEF points for any monster and spell card with the word Avatar in its name. This card can be sacrificed to summon "Avatar Mech-Dawn Tiger Warrior Mode" on the field. This card does not require Polymerization to form "Avatar Mech-Light Elemental," or "Avatar Mech-Chaotic Divinity"  
Atk: 3000 Def: 3400

Avatar Mech-Dawn Tiger Warrior Mode.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 8.  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect.  
Effect: This card can only be summoned by sacrificing "Avatar Mech-Tiger of the Dawn." This card is treated as its name. This monster gains 500 ATK and DEF points for any monster and spell card with Avatar in its name in the graveyard.  
Atk: 3500 Def: 3100

Avatar Mech-Chaotic Divinity.  
Element: Dark.  
Level: 10.  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Fusion/Effect.  
Required Monsters: "Avatar Mech-Tiger of the Dawn+Avatar Mech-Dark Elemental" or "Avatar Mech-Jackal of the Dusk+Avatar Mech-Light Elemental"  
Effect: This monster does not require Polymerization in order to fuse the required monsters. This card can only be fuse summoned by the required monsters. If an Avatar Hero is in play, is it treated like a Union Monster.  
Atk: 4500 Def: 3500

Revival of the Avatar Mechs.  
Type: Ritual Spell Card.  
Effect: When you have a monster with the name "Avatar Mech" with all six elements, remove them from play in order to summon "Avatar Mech-Watcher's Battleship."

Avatar Mech-Watcher's Battleship.  
Element: Light.  
Level: 12.  
Type: Machine/Synchro/Ritual/Effect.  
Effect: This card can only be summoned by removing one EARTH, FIRE, WIND, WATER, LIGHT, and DARKNESS monster with "Avatar Mech" in its name after using "Revival of the Avatar Mechs." This monster then is treated like a Field Spell card, which gives any remaining Avatar Mechs a 500 ATK and DEF point boost. This card cannot be destroyed by any monster, spell, or trap. The Monster is removed when the duel is over.  
Atk: XXXX Def: XXXX


	39. Effects of the Sonic Drive

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Sonic Drive Arc.

Chapter 27: Reunion of Two Lost Souls. Gathering the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix.

Theme Song for this arc: Sonic Drive.

_S, O, N, I, C, GO! S, O, N, I, C, GO!  
GO, GO, GO, GO, LET'S GO!!_

_Kinou made no ruuru kyou wa tada no ruuzu_

_Kowashite dantotsu gooru_

_Hashirituduketenai to hoka ni imi wa nai to_

_Panku na tetsugaku nanda_

_Baiorizumu wa_

_Tsuubai rizumu de_

_Fuukei wa shunkan ni musuu no sen_

_Ore wo torimaku kaze_

_Inside Outside semete_

_Issaigassai nuite_

_Dare hitori mo nani hitotsu mo_

_Mae wo ikasetaku wa nai_

_Inside Outside GO! SONIC!  
Issaigassai Yes! SONIC!  
Abunai yo to Have A Nice wa niteru_

_Sou dochira mo kamihitoe na no sa_

_Taikutsu nugisutete ima sugu kakedase_

_S, O, N, I, C, GO! S, O, N, I, C, GO!  
GO, GO, GO, GO, LET'S GO!_

(It was either that or the 4Kids intro, so I decided to keep the Japanese Theme a little)

(Enter Andrew's POV)

As Trisha, Tyler, and I appeared in this world, Tyler was a little surprised.

"I thought you said Station Square was part of an alternate Earth," he said.

"Could be the world of the game," I said, shrugging.

"In any case," Trisha said, "I'm just surprised to be in a LA look alike."

I rolled my eyes. "We need to find the Keyhole, seal it, then get out."

"If I recall correctly," Tyler said, "the last Keyhole had a Heartless Generator, didn't it?" I nodded. "How did they come up with that?" I shrugged.

Any other questions we had were halted by the sound of a robotic footstomp. "The hell?"

"Oh crap," I said. "Eggman's here already."

(Play "I am the EGGMAN" from Sonic Adventure 2)

"People of Mobius," he said on the big screen. "I am here with an important announcement to reveal that I am making a plan to conquer the world. However, due to time constraints, I had to put a robotic counterpart in my place. Since Sonic's in Knothole, I figured that he wouldn't be aware of the attack in the city! So, until next time, adieu." At that, the screen flickered out to reveal...an Egg Robo?

"I thought Mecha Sonic got rid of the last one," I said.

"No time for that," Tyler said. "We need to help out the city!"

Right.

(End tune. Play "VS Egg Walker/Viper" music from Sonic Adventure.)

At that, all three of us were in position. Tyler and I had our Keyblades out and Trisha had her staff out.

"How many hits does it take to take down a Giant Walker?" Tyler asked me.

"It's usually eight hits," I said.

"Eight is all we need," Trisha said.

At that, we then attacked the Egg Walker on the legs. HOwever, it took us by surprise when it stomped shockwaves.

"I completely forgot about that," I said.

"Screw this," Tyler said. "**TERMINATOR!**"

Sure enough, the Terminator appeared. "Your orders?"

"Destroy the Egg Robo piloting this thing."

"It will be done." The Terminator then fired a missle at the pilot, knocking it down. However, it was still moving and the Terminator disappeared.

At that moment, we saw what looked like water slice through that thing. Could it be...

"Am I late for the party?" we heard a teenage boy say. I looked to see a shocker: The guy who saved us...was Christopher Thorndyke.

He then looked at the Walker. "Looks like the thing's on autopilot," he said. "Not exactly Eggman's cup of tea, but he did say he was preoccupied."

"We could use all the help we can get," Trisha said.

Chris nodded. He then recalled the water, and it turned into a replica of Soul Edge.

Trisha, Tyler, and I got into position alongside him, and we harnessed our energies within my Keyblade and his own, piercing the giant walker.

(End Tune.)

"I can see you guys aren't from around here," he said. "How about we go back to my place?"

"Actually, we were looking for something of great importance," I said.

"That can wait," Tyler said. "Apparently, this world isn't targeted yet." Chris gave him a confused look. "We'll explain when we get there."

He nodded. We then walked towards the Thorndyke Mansion.

(Journal Data)

Character Data:

Christopher Thorndyke.  
Species: Human.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 17.  
Profile: Was once a spoiled brat under a rich family's household, now a hardened warrior with the power of Chaos by his side. His weapon, the Chaos Edge, is manifested from the bond he has with the Mobians and was given when Chris tried to save Froggy from Chaos. It hadn't manifested back then because Chris didn't have the discipline needed to activate it. It can be formed into a blade, a pair of shoes, a fist, a hammer, a spear, a fishing rod, a pair of bat wings, and a Chaos Chao, representing the bonds.  
First Appearance: Sonic X (Anime)

(End Journal Data)

I was surprised at the sight of his house. I had never been in a millionare's place before, and I could tell Tyler and Trisha were as stunned as I was.

"So, Chris," I said, "where'd you get the blade?"

"Well," he said, "it's not a blade, really. It's more of a seperate entity that's been in my system for years. I haven't activated it until after Sonic left for Knothole."

At that, the watery being had turned into a Chaos Chao.

"As you can tell, you can see who I bonded with."

"We didn't expect the sudden change," Tyler said.

"To tell you the truth," I said, "I somewhat did."

"I'm assuming you guys are from another world?" he asked us. We nodded. "Figures. I've been trying to crack that one for years, but my grandfather passed away recently."

At that, everyone felt said.

"Sorry for your loss," Trisha said.

"That sucks," he said.

"May God be with him," I said, making the Catholic gesture.

"Thanks."

At that moment, one of my Summoning Charms had reacted. And I knew which one it was. Sure enough, it broke, revealing Blaze the Cat in a dazed state.

"What just happened?" she asked me. He then took a look at Chris. "You're the kid Sonic used to hang out with?"

"You're the princess of the Alternate Mobius?" he asked in return. Blaze nodded. Chris then sighed. "And your world's destroyed, so since this world matches your home world, your heart and body have been reawakened."

"Have you seen Silver at least?"

"Yeah, and he's stuck here. I think you should see him."

At that, all five of us went to Chris's old bedroom to see Silver in a coma.

"Is he..." Trisha asked him.

"No," Chris replied. "He's only in a coma."

Blaze then walked up to him. "Silver?" No response. "I know you're worried about me, and I know you can't respond, but I'm back." Still none. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for leaving you, but I had to get out of the world in order to survive...to see the others. Sonic, Tails, Sally, Amy, even Shadow. But I missed you the most."

Silver then stirred. "Blaze..." He then got up and saw her. "You're back..." He then hugged her. "YOU'RE BACK!"

"Not so loud," she said, smiling. "I'm still getting used to this."

"Sorry. I just missed you so much. I thought you were destroyed along with it."

"She wasn't," I said. "I kept her safe."

"Sorry if you weren't told," Blaze said, "but these three are Trisha, Tyler, and Andrew."

"Nice to meet you three," Silver said.

I nodded.

"Chris?" we heard. A wheelchair rode up to reveal Helen. "Is he up?"

"Yes, Helen," he said. "And he's better than ever."

She smiled, then noticed us. "I didn't know we had guests."

He froze. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, do we have a few rooms available?"

"We do have two guest rooms and the rooms built for Sonic's arrival. Why?"

"We may be expecting more visitors."

I gave him a look. "More?"

"Follow me, everyone," he said. He then got to a blank wall and placed his hand on the discolored spot. "Handprint Identification Confirmed. Welcome back, Christopher."

Soon enough, an elevator came up and we went in.

"I'm reminded of Men in Black for some odd reason," I said, muttering.

At that, it then showed a laboratory resembling that of Dr. Light's.

A man with albino hair, red eyes, and white lab coat was taking notes. My first instinct was to pound the guy, knowing who he is, but I couldn't yet.

"You're still taking notes on that thing?" Chris asked him.

"Yes," he said. "I'm still trying to decipher it's DNA testing."

Chris rolled his eyes. "We have guests here, so act a little normal." However, he noticed me fuming. "And I think one of them is pissed at you for some reason."

The man noticed, then sighed. "When are they not? Let him vent his frustration."

Okay, something's not right. How do I know he's not going to pull out his AT Field?

"That's the question," he said, shocking me. "Then again, how do I know you're not going to pull out the Keyblade because of my attempt to get Adam?"

That gave Trisha and Tyler a shocking realization (their attention had been wandering). "You recognize him?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "Kawrou Nagisa. AKA: Tabris, the 17th Angel."

"WAS Tabris," he said, shocking us. "Don't ask how, but after the Third Impact, I was the only one who was reborn. I think it was due to my bond with Shinji. Which reminds me, how was his final battle?"

I sighed. "Not good. Gendo's plan to revive Yui backfired and he was split in half. Shinji and Asuka are the only ones left alive."

Kawrou, to my surprise, was saddened. "I did say he was the species meant to live, but living alone with a fellow EVA pilot is not exactly the best of fates."

"I'm not exactly happy with it either, but I didn't think you guys were real...until now." I then gave him a skeptical look which he recognized. "Thing is, I thought Angels were above human emotions."

"We aren't. 'Human' is a term that derives all species, immortal or otherwise. Even though you're partnered up with a kitsune and a human/argonian hybrid, they still act human. Even your enemies act human. They just forget."

Chris shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask HOW you figured that out," he said. "And you're right, Kawrou. He IS the Watcher."

"I'm out of the loop here," Helen said. "He's the Watcher?"

Chris nodded. "And he's going to seal the world so Mephiles doesn't get to the Keyhole."

"Mephiles?" I yelled. "I thought he was erased through time after the Solaris Candle blew out!"

"So did we, but there's a higher power at work here. Mobotropolis is being overrun by the Eggman Empire, Knothole and Mobara have no means of communication, and Angel Island is up in the sky somewhere, so we haven't been in contact with them."

"That's not good," Tyler said. He then thought of something. "You mind if I help you guys with the com-links?"

"We need all the help we can get," Kawrou said. "You're good with technology?"

"Good is an understatement." At that, he helped Kawrou with the communications.

"I'll stay here and keep them occupied," Helen said.

"Thanks," Chris said. "We're taking the Tornado X 2."

I was shocked. "You can fly that thing?" I asked him.

"Pretty much. Now let's get to the hangar!" Soon enough, all three of us ran.

(Journal Data)

Character Data:

Kawrou Nagisa.  
Species: Angel.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 15.  
Profile: A former enemy of NERV reincarnated into Chris's lab partner, Kawrou had been known as the Angel of Free Will for quite some time. However, even though he has an AT Field, he lacked the weapon necessary in order to fully take combat, so he adjusted it to make an AT Blade. He works alongside Chris and Helen in order to counteract the End of Mobius.  
First Appearance: Neon Genesis Evangelion (manga)

(End Journal Data)

When Chris was piloting, I didn't expect him to put me in the third seat.

"How is the view back there?" he asked me.

"I'm scared of heights," I said, angrily. "What do you think?"

"Relax, Andy," Trisha said. "He's got a girlfriend."

"He's more angry than jealous," Chris said, confirming the truth. "Besides, I trust Kawrou enough to protect her."

"I doubt he has a penis," I said.

"That's why." That was a shocker. "Now, we need to pass Mobotropolis in order to get to Knothole. Expect some twists and turns in my flight pattern. A Barf Bag is below you and the oxygen mask is above you."

Thank you for warning us, Kinevel.

At that, Chris was speeding up through Eggman's sensors, but I had noticed some of the air robots move. "We've got company!" I yelled.

Chris groaned. "Hang on!" he said. "I'm going to activate attack mode!" At that, the seat lowered itself and revealed a gunner's console. "You know how to fire that thing?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Use it."

At that, we noticed that the fighers were miniaturized versions of the Egg Hawk. I then fired at them, and managed to hit one. "I got him!"

"Great, but don't get cocky!" I fired at another one and he fired at one more. "We're exiting Mobotropolis and entering Knothole Airspace. Disengaging attack mode."

At that, we managed to land in the makeshift air strip, and exiting the plane. I was puking in a nearby trash bin.

"You wuss," Trisha said.

"Bite me," I said. "Adrenaline and fear do not mix well together."

"Good thing I had an empty stomach," Chris said. He then checked his cell phone. "No bars. Great."

We then walked towards the nearby workshop. Outside, we saw Tails and a walrus work on their next project.

"Screwdriver," Rotor said.

Tails handed it to him. He then noticed us. "Chris!"

"Hey, Tails," he said. "Long time no see."

"How long has it been?"

"Five years, give or take a month."

"Who are you talking to?" Rotor asked him. He then recognized me. "I'll be damned. It's Andrew!"

I flinched. "If I'm right, the others will recognize me from the dream," I said.

"That explains the familiarity," Trisha said.

"The suicidal Overlander's here?" I heard Geoffry yell.

"And that's Geoff," I said.

At that, all three of us went to Knothole Palace. Luckily, it was made to house Overlanders as well as Mobians.

"Your Highness," Chris and I said, bowing. Trisha did the same, a little confused.

"At ease, you three," The princess said. "With the situation at hand, we can dismiss the royal business."

"Alright, Sal," Chris said. "I managed to bring the Watcher and one of his friends here since the Tornado model Tails left me can only hold 3 people."

"And he stuck me in the gunner's position," I said, grouching.

Although Sally snickered, her face turned serious. "If you're here," she said to me, "then you can help us with the Hurricane Carrier."

Oh yeah. "I didn't think it came with you after the dream sequence," I said. Chris gave me a skeptical look. "Long story."

However, the reunion was cut short when we heard someone say, "Looks like we're in for a party."

I know that voice. I rushed out to see that it was who I thought it was. "SCOURGE!" I yelled.

He noticed me. "YOU!" he yelled. "I didn't think you would be here, of all places!"

"Stick to the plan, Scourge," a female voice said. "We need to take him in alive."

"Fiona," Chris growled.

I was surprised. "You know her?"

"Through Tails, and I'm pissed at her for breaking his heart."

"Surrender the Watcher and Chaos User," Scourge said, "and we'll leave your village alone."

"How about this," I said. "You guys come down here and fight us personally. I'm not in the mood with your cowardly antics!"

"If that's the case, then die!" He and Fiona came down on the ground while I released my Keyblade and Chris got Chaos Edge into a blade.

At that, we clashed. Chris was facing Fiona and I was facing Scourge. As it turns out, Scourge had a score to settle with me, because he was fighting in a blind rage. I just blocked his punches with the Keyblade, and punched him in the gut.

"Cheap shot," he said.

"My turn," I said. "**GATHER!**" He then felt himself get sucked into a giant magnet and be hit by the debris.

"Damn you," he said.

"It's not over. **PIERCE!**" I then used an advanced light attack which pierced Scourge's jacket, scratching him on the side.

"Fiona, we're leaving," he said. Only to find no answer. "Fiona?"

"Looking for her?" Chris asked him. "Well, she's a bit tied up at the moment."

Scourge growled. "I'll be back, you losers." He then left through the airship.

Trisha had Fiona tied and knocked out. "Who's up for a little interrogation?" she asked us. Tails, Sally, and Chris rose their hands to my disbelief.

It's going to be a LONG adventure.

To be continued.

Character Data:

Miles "Tails" Prower.  
Species: Mobian Kitsune.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 13.  
Profile: The apprentice inventor who surpassed his teacher, Rotor, Tails is actually a prodigy of inventing new planes. Found and adopted by Sonic at a young age, Tails had grown on him as an older brother figure and after meeting the Freedom Fighters, had Aunt figures in Sally Acorn and Bunnie Rabbot. Unfortunately, even the young get heartbroken. His was broken twice: Once by Fiona's betrayal, and a second time by Cosmos's death by his own hands. He spends his time tinkering with inventions.  
First Appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Sega Genesis, 1992)

Princess Sally Acorn.  
Species: Mobian Squirrel with Fox genes in her system.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 18.  
Profile: The Princess of Knothole and leader of the Freedom Fighters, Sally has a rank of authority, but was the first of her generation to break the barriers after Robotnik took over. Believe it or not, she's not a bitch as others think she is. Andrew knows it as well. Currently betrothed to Sonic of Mobara and they plan to marry months after Robotnik's reign ends.  
First Appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM cartoon)

Fiona Fox.  
Species: Mobian Fox.  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 16.  
Profile: The traitor and Scourge's booty call, Fiona is wanted dead or alive by the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix for witholding vital information and adultery. Now that Trisha captured her, will she squeal or will Tails get first blood?  
First Appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics)


	40. Reunions and Attack Plans

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Sonic Drive Arc.

Chapter 28: Waiting for the Chaotix. Showing Them What We're Made Of!

(Enter Andrew's POV)

During their torture session (which involved massive tickling, by the way), I decided to find a tour guide to Knothole Castle. Antoine and Bunnie were out on a date, Geoff didn't trust me enough, Hereshey and Lupe were training, and Amy was nowhere in sight.

Weird thing is, my sense of direction wasn't as bad as Ryoga's, but I couldn't help but find myself in the throne room every time.

"Lost," I heard. Thinking it was an enemy, I took out my keyblade to face...

"Sorry," I said. "Force of habit. Your name's Mina, right?" She nodded. "Nice to meet you again."

"I know. Can't exactly thank you enough for saving us. Plus I know the place like the back of my hand." She then walked in order for me to catch up.

However, the tour was cut short after I sensed a familiar presence.

"**DISAPPEAR!**" I heard him say. At that, I went towards his location to see him training in the field. He was up against recycled Swatbots in order to heighten his training. I smirked.

After he finished, he noticed me and smirked. "Nice to see you again," he said.

"I'm assuming you're with the guard?" I asked him.

"Not really. Just making use of the training program."

At that, Mina slammed into my back. "You really need to learn how to break," I told her after I got up.

"Sorry," she said. "I lost you for a minute."

"I'm assuming Chris is here?" Shadow asked me. I nodded. "Where is he?"

"The Iron Maiden," I said. "Torturing their newest prisoner. We caught Fiona."

Shadow growled. "Good to know."

"Let me at her," Mina said.

"You'll get your chance," I told her. Is she...

"Mina," Shadow said. "Wait until after Tails comes out. Then you can torture her."

Mina sighed. "I'm going to find something to eat," she said. She then sped out of the field.

I turned to look at Shadow. "Is she..."

"Somewhat," Shadow said. "She cares for Tails like a younger sister, and after Cosmo died, Mina picked up some of the pieces. However, with her on tour, she barely has any time to visit."

At that, I sighed. "Must be rough." He nodded. "So how have you been doing?"

"Not much," he said. "Just trying to make a living working under a Commander that hates my guts. Which reminds me, he told me to watch you." I was surprised. "Because of what's happening, he asked me to watch over anyone who is from another world. From what I've seen so far, he's very paranoid after Black Doom."

"Too paranoid," we heard a familiar voice say. Shadow and I turned to see Rouge stand in the end of the field alongside Omega. "He's been this way ever since we were in that Dream World. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it."

"And how was convincing Knuckles coming along?" Shadow asked her.

"LET ME AT HER!" I heard a female voice say. "LET ME AT HER!"

"Julie," a male voice said, "I know you don't like her, but keep your temper in check. She needs us for the meeting."

"I think that's our answer," I told him.

"Sorry about her," Knuckles said. "Julie's been angry at her ever since the ARK."

Shadow flinched. I gave him a skeptical look. "Don't mention her cooking," he said. Ah.

"Anyways, it took a lot of convincing, but I managed to get my old team back." He then cleared the way to reveal Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty, Ray, and (to my surprise) Tikal and Chaos.

"Haven't been to this place in a long time," Vector said.

"It has...changed," Espio said.

"I hope Cream's in town," Charmy said.

"We can visit after the meeting," Mighty said. "I'm still sore after fighting Eggman's dino-bots."

I smirked. Then I realized something. "Where's Sonic?" I asked Shadow.

"Getting his relatives," he replied. "He'll be back in five...four...three...two...one." At that, a blue blur appeared on the scene, landing on the training field.

"Hey, guys," he said. "Am I late?"

"Actually," Shadow said, "we're waiting for the others to return from their torture session."

"The one with the whips or the one with the feathers?"

"Feathers."

At that, we all entered the castle finding out that Tails had left the chamber. "Sonic!" he yelled.

"Hey, little guy," he said. "How was the torture session?"

"We didn't get much from her, but I had fun." By "her," Sonic knew who he was talking about.

"You caught Fiona? Good. I hope that she realizes the truth about Scourge. If not, she's stuck in an eternal pool of sorrow."

Sally, Mina, Trisha, and Chris came out of the chamber. Chris noticed him. "Hey, Sonic," he said.

"Someone's grown," he said. "And in power as well."

"How was the trip to Mobara?" Sally asked him.

"Uneventful, although I was expecting SwatBots back home. How's the interrogation?"

"She refused to tell us anything," Mina said. "Even though we tried to convince her to give up Scourge because he'll find a new squeeze, she refuses to tell us anything."

"I'm assuming you brought your siblings?" Sally asked him.

"Sonia and Manic are in the auditorium," Sonic said, "and Ashura's meditating. Don't know where Silver is, though."

"I'm over here," they heard. Silver and Blaze were walking towards Sonic. "I'm assuming you heard?"

"Mephiles is back? Yup."

"And everyone's back," Sally said.

"What's with the meeting?" I asked them.

"It's not exactly a meeting," Knuckles said. "It's more of a battle plan."

"Oh, one more thing," Sonic said. "I ran into a couple of old friends on the way." At that, three anthropomorphic birds walked into the door. I recognized them as the Babylon Rogues, but something inside me stirred when I saw Wave.

"What are ruffians like you doing inside the Castle of Knothole?" Geoff asked them.

"We were invited," Jet said. "Plus, they made a mention of treasure, so..."

"If there was any," Rouge said, "I would've agreed even further."

Wave noticed Rouge. "It's been a long time," she said.

"Very long, Wave."

As they were discussing old times, I felt Rook's connection go haywire. Apparently, Wave was his old girlfriend and one of his closest friends.

"Something the matter?" Trisha asked me.

"I think one of my other lives is catching up to me," I said. "It did the same thing when we were at the Great Fox II." And back at Nami Island.

I then did what I had to do. "Your highness," I said. "If I may, I might need to make a path from Robotropolis to Station Square."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Geoff asked me. "And don't say helping us out with the Hurricane Carrier."

"I know you can't trust me, but I know someone you can." Rook's tattoo then turned into a summoning charm. "**ROOK THE STAMPEDE!**"

At that, he came out, much to everyone's surprise. "Long time no see, everyone," he said.

Wave then glomped him. "I've missed you," she said.

"And I you."

Jet was shocked. Then he smirked. "Looks like even after death," he said, "you manage to worm your way back."

"How's Wave after my...you know."

"After your passing, I picked up the pieces and started dating her, because you knew I was in love with her. And you would kill me if I didn't."

Sonic then went up to him. "Looks like my surrogate brother can't let death stop him in his tracks."

"What can I say? Anyone who sounds like Norm MacDonald is a little boring, but he knew that I was still needed. Now, I assume you have a prisoner?"

"She's in the dungeon," Sally said.

"Good. I might need to have a little talk with her." At that, Rook then ran towards the dungeon area.

"If I'm right," I said, "he might be planning to seduce her." Everyone facefaulted at that.

After a few minutes, he returned. "I managed to extract her base locations. Apparently, Scourge is in Downunda."

"Where the Dark Legion is," Knuckles said. "Why would he team up with them?"

"Resources," we heard someone say. An echidna woman walked up to them, and the Chaotix got into position.

"KOMMISAR!" Knuckles yelled. "How did you find us?"

"It's Lien-Da now, Naki. And I've defected like my sister did in order to join you guys."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Chris asked her, Chaos Edge turning into a fist.

"Her eyes," Rook said. "They're full of regret and rage." Everyone stared at him. "You guys forget that I'm part plantoid."

"Oh yeah," Tails said. "Cosmo had the same look if anyone was lying...before..."

"It's alright," we heard a feminine voice say. From the heavens, a female plantoid was floating down.

"Cosmo?"

"Yes, Tails. It's me."

At that, Tails hugged her, tears in his eyes. "Cosmo...I'm so sorry..."

"I know. You had to do it, though, and I don't blame you. Don't worry. The Metarex is long gone."

Rook smiled. "Welcome back, sis," he said.

"Good to be back, Rook, but I thought you were dead."

"He was," I said. "His essence was just put into my being as a Persona User. It's complicated to explain, but I think Mobius needs him now more than ever."

"Nice to see that you've finally been reborn," Tikal said.

Cosmo gaped at her. "But I thought you were sealed in the Master Emerald for eternity!"

"That would be my fault," Mighty said. "On one of my digs, I came across an artifact hidden in Ayers Rock. Believe it or not, it was the anti-thesis to the Master Emerald's sealing power. During Vector's case, however, I called up Ray and Julie-Su to research it, although Eggman stole it. With that, we had fought the Babylon Rogues and Team Guardian and managed to retrieve it from the Egg Emperor. During your fight with Metal Sonic, however, the Shadow Androids were being activated and we had to deal with them."

"Now I remember you," Rook said. "You had one of the Ancient Echidna's tribe artifacts, the Unsealing of the Beast."

"Right. As soon as I met Knuckles, he was chasing Rouge here for the Master Emerald and Julie-Su lost it. With the distraction at hand, I had tripped and the gem clashed with the Master Emerald's power, unsealing both Chaos and Tikal without any side-effects. After that incident, Knux reformed the Chaotix with Rouge as their GUN contact and Tikal and Chaos as honorary members."

"I was surprised at how much the world changed," Tikal said. "Not that surprised since I've seen it in spirit form, but reconstructed after the incident..."

"Station Square has a VERY high insurance policy," Chris said. "Chaos's flood was basically from the Thorndyke water industry and we were loaded at the time. In fact, we donated some of it in order to restore the city back to what it was beforehand."

I blinked. "I thought you were a selfish kid at the time."

"That was selfish and selfless at the same time. Most of it came from my allowance to rebuild Twinkle Park."

Everyone snickered.

"That's our Chris, all right," Sonic said. "How have things been without us?"

"Chaotic and uneventful. Chaotic because I had to mask as a vigilantie known as Chaos's Fist, no offense big guy." Chaos nodded at that. "And uneventful because I spent most of my free time in the lab looking for a way to bypass Eggman's defenses."

"That doesn't explain how the Overlander can break through Eggman's defenses," Geoffry said.

"Rook," I said, "do you have Punisher on you?"

"I've taken it with me," he said, pointing at the cross-punisher on his back. "Why?"

"I'm planning on using it to bust through the Swatbot troops. If they get the roboticized citizens out, warn me from above. I won't hurt them...unless they hurt me."

"Alright," Sally said. "And when you get to Eggman's base?"

"I'll try to find a way to destroy the tower. However, I'm going to need some help."

"I'll help out," Chris said. "Most of the Swatbots are those who have been blocking the supply way to both Mobara and Knothole."

"And you're not leaving me behind," Trisha said.

"I'm not sure if I can do anything to help," Sally said, "but I can link Nicole to your location."

"And you'll need my help as well," Sonic said. "Egghead's been oppressing my family for too long, and it's time I fought back, but it won't be just for me. It's for everyone's lives he ruined. And it's for our mother."

"Count me in," Shadow said. "I have a promise to keep."

"Thanks, everyone," I said, "but I'm planning to take him in alive for two reasons: One, Rook would nag about it for the rest of my life, and two, it's to restore him to the man he once was."

"If that's the case," Sally said, "then I wish you all the best of luck."

"Jet and Wave can pilot the Hurricane Carrier," Tails said. "I'm taking the Tornado."

"I'm coming with you, Tails," Cosmo said.

"I'm taking gunner position," Amy said. "There is no way I'm being left behind this time."

"Anyone have any underground drill tanks I could use?" Knuckles asked Rotor.

"Two of them are ready, but why?" he asked him.

"Because if I know Eggman, he's bound to have underground bots."

"I'm driving the Warthog," Manic said. Everyone stared at him. "What? I've been working on it after I got the turret fixed."

"I'm taking gunner position," Ashura said.

"I'm riding shotgun then," Sonia said, taking out a .44 mil revolver.

"I think you're going to need a LOT more firepower than that, sis," Sonic said.

At that, we planned our next move.

Eggman won't know what hit him.

To be continued.

Character Data:

Prince Maurice of Mobara "Sonic the Hedgehog.  
Species: Mobian Hedgehog.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 18.  
Profile: One of the three princes of Mobara and Sally's loving Fiancee, Sonic spends most of his free time lounging, but has a rare side that occurs when others are being opressed. As a guy who likes to watch life move in action, Sonic spends time as a speeding drifter, only slowing down in times of vacation. However, underneath his carefree attitude is a battle-hardened Hedgehog living his life as a Freedom Fighter and a hidden Prince. Now resides in Knothole living where his Uncle Chuck used to before Julian Kintobor became Dr Robotnik.  
First Appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sega Genesis, 1991)

Naki "Knuckles" the Echidna.  
Species: Mobian Echidna.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 19.  
Profile: One of the last surviving Echidnas, son of Locke the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald, and leader of the Chaotix, Knuckles has a hidden temper that only shows when he's either in battle or finding out he's been played for a sap by Eggman. After finding out about the Dark Legion, Knuckles had kept to himself until after Julie-Su defected. After the reactivation of the Super Emeralds, he know hangs alongside either the Chaotix or Sonic and Tails. Has a budding interest in Sonia, Rouge, and Julie-Su, but prefers being monogamous.  
First Appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Sega Genesis, 1994)

(A/n:  About the Warthog, don't ask.  Manic's a mechanic and a thief, so he had to steal some spare parts from Egg Robos and the GUN Bots that chased them during the ARK incident.)


	41. The Fire of Mobius, the Gluttony of Ivo

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Sonic Drive Arc.

Chapter 29: Reverse Situation! Battle for the Freedom of Mobius!

(Enter Andrew's POV.)

"Everyone's set?" I asked through the radio.

"This is Mobaran Warthog," Manic said. "Ready for the drop."

"Hurricane Carrier reporting," Jet said. "On standby."

"Digger One," Knuckles said, "checking for any bogeys."

"Digger Two," Rouge said, "going alongside him."

"Tornado X 3," Tails said. "Covering Hurricane Carrier."

"Tornado X 2," Mighty said. "We're with you."

"Knothole Mongoose," Trisha said. "Chris has his Edge in position."

"Infantry leader," Geoff said. "You had better not lead us to a trap."

"Everyone's set then." I then glared. "Eggman, your reign is over."

(Play "Reverse Situation" from the Naruto Shipuuden OST)

I then went through the Swatbot forces which were nearby. Sonic had my back with a few of them while Shadow used his Chaos Spear to pierce a few others.

"The first line is down," Shadow said. "Silver and Blaze, you're up."

"Roger," Silver said. He and Blaze then went over the city. "Eat debris, lunkheads!" He then shot a few crates towards a few Egg Pawns.

Blaze then used her newly acquired Blue Flame to destroy the control tower. "The first tower is down," she said.

"Roger," Mighty said. "Tails, get your gunner in position."

He nodded. "Amy, Sonic's being beaten to death by Eggman's swatbots."

That got her angry, then she smirked. "Good thing I'm in the gunner position and know where to hit, Miles."

"Miles?" Cosmo asked him.

"My real name," Tails said. "Aim for the Control Towers, Amelia."

"Don't call me Amelia, Miles," Amy said.

"Don't call me Miles, then."

Amy did so, as well as Julie-Su.

"Storm," Jet said, "fire at the fourth Control Tower."

"You got it, Boss," Storm said.

"Sugah," Bunnie said, "we have a problem. Egg Hawks are coming your way."

I looked up. "Oh, crap," I said.

"Not a problem," Manic said. "Trisha, help us out."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Trisha said. "Chris."

"Already on it," he said, transforming Chaos Edge into a blaster. "This is from Rook." He then fired it at the Egg Hawks.

"Looks like they're blocking out the sun," Cosmo said.

"Then we'll fight in the shade," I said.

That's when Chris recieved a communication. "Thorndyke lab to Chaos Fist," Kawrou said.

"Not now, Kawrou," Chris said. "We're in the middle of something."

"That's the point. We've got Arwings coming your way."

Sonic was surprised. "Everyone," he said, "don't panic. I know those Arwings. They're here to help."

"Who are they?" Sally asked him.

"Two of the guys I fought with during the Subspace Incident. Fox and Falco."

I was surprised. "I thought you didn't know them," I said.

"This world is connected to all of theirs," Shadow said. "After the Subspace Emissary, we had an Olympic Game session with the Mushroom Kingdom."

"And everyone from the Nintendo Galaxy owes me favors," Sonic said. "As a Prince, I was able to get ties with everyone. Even Snake, who hates my guts."

"I think he felt a little low on the predatory scale," I replied.

When the Egg Hawks swooped in, they got destroyed.

"YEE-HAW!" I heard Falco yell. "God, I missed this."

"Don't get too excited," Krystal said. "If I'm right, there's even bigger fighters."

"We'll just have to back them up, then," Fox said. "Keep an eye on your G-Diffuser, and remember to target the enemies."

"Easier said than done," Slippy said. "It's like Katina all those years ago."

"Well, we didn't have our lovely telepath with us back then."

"Save the romance until after the battle is over," Krystal said. "Still, that's a nice compliment, Foxy."

I smirked. "Stealth Tiger to Star Fox team, the Enemies are those who either have the Heartless Symbol or the Egg Symbol on them. Do not engage those who don't."

"Understood," Fox said. "To the unknown fighters, this is Fox McCloud of the Star Fox team."

"I know," Tails said. "Mighty and Jet, they're with us."

"Right," Mighty and Jet said.

"Digger One to Stealth Tiger," Knuckles said. "Most of the underground enemies are down."

"Most as in..." I said.

"Only three-quarters," Rouge said. "The rest are headed your way!"

"Not on my watch," Chris said. He then fired at the drills coming out of the ground. "Ashura, fire at the Egg Drills!"

"Understood," Ashura said.

"Hold on tight," I heard Wolf say. "We're going to have fun with this thing!" I then noticed a giant tank appear on the scene with a red paint job.

"Nice timing, Wolf," I said.

"He's working for us?" Sonic asked me.

"Yeah."

"Reminds me of Shadow here."

"Save the chattering for later," Shadow said. "We're almost at the main tower!"

"Sally," I said, "we're there. Link Nicole to the database!"

"On it," Sally said. "Nicole..."

"I'm on it!" Nicole said. She then appeared in her Mobian form and rushed straight into the database. "Hacked and ready for entry!"

"The password was too obvious," Shadow said. "Nicole, return to Sal's side."

"Understood." She then faded back to the Hurricane Carrier.

"Geoff," I said, "it's your time to shine."

"On it," Geoffry said. "Troops, prepare to drop!"

At their dropping from the Carrier, Sonic, Shadow, and I went inside the tower.

(End tune)

(Play "Cavern" from Metal Gear Solid)

We then raced inside the place to see that there were Converted Robots everywhere.

"Damn him," Sonic said quietly. "Looks like he came prepared for us."

"What can we do?" Shadow asked him. "I can't use Chaos Control because the place is filled with Chaos Detectors."

I then thought about it. "You learn anything from Snake during the tournament?" I asked him.

"Other than hiding in a box?" Sonic asked me. "Snake and I aren't exactly on the best of terms, remember?"

I sighed. "And my Codec's blocked. Just fricking great." I then noticed something. "Then again..."

Sonic and Shadow noticed the cloak as well. "It's only one cloak," Shadow said. "Which means that the rest of us have to be prisoners."

"Well, it can't exactly fit us..." Sonic said. "It is suited for an Overlander..."

I sighed. "Unless you want a repeat of your encounter with Scratch Lampoon," I said, "follow my lead."

"The Magazine artist?" Shadow asked me.

"And one of the few friends I've made, other than Breezie and Robotnik Jr," Sonic said. "He was essential to my escape by making me a poster of my likeness."

"We have to exchange stories sometime," Shadow said. "From what Andrew told me, you had a lot more adventures than I did."

"Actually," I said, "I was thinking we could do it like I've seen in a movie."

"Whatever works," Shadow said.

At that, we got Sonic in chains while I was cloaked and Shadow was wearing a nearby Mecha outfit. As we got to the elevator, we had a private conversation.

"This isn't going to work," Shadow said.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Sonic asked him.

"I DID say so before."

"Quiet," I said. The doors opened to reveal that we're in the Detention Block and, to my surprise, Scratch and Grounder were guarding it.

"Where are you taking the Hedgehog?" Scratch said.

"Infiltration and interrogation," Shadow said. "The Hedgehog's essential for information."

"Did we get a message about that?"

"No," Grounder said. "At least, I don't think so..."

"You don't think of anything," we heard a small voice say. Bokkun appeared. "How come we weren't notified?"

"Because if made connection with the base," I said in my best Vader impersonation, "we would've been captured as well."

"I don't remember any new recruits, either," Grounder said. "Who are you?"

I flinched, then came up with a name. "Packbell," I said.

"We'll just have to clear it," Scratch said.

At that, Sonic got out of the chains.

(End Tune. Play "Encounter" from Metal Gear Solid.)

"Look out!" Shadow yelled. "He's loose!"

"He'll tear you all apart!" I yelled.

"I'll get him!" At that, Shadow began firing his shotgun at Scratch and Grounder. I then used the guns from Punisher to get rid of the cameras and sensors.

"Packbell?" Sonic asked me.

"Only name I could think of," I said, taking the cloak off. "Besides, it was from one of the stories that inspired me to write in the first place."

"You mean with the hero looking like an accountant?"

"If it's read in another universe, he'll find a way here and give you a bit of a talking to for that comment."

"I found the location of the Roboticizer," Shadow said. "Cell Drop entry. You go free the prisoners. I'll hold them off."

Both of us nodded.

"Everything's under control," Shadow said. "The situation's normal."

"What happened?" the other side of control asked him.

"We just had a slight weapons malfunction. Nothing too serious. How about you?"

"We're sending a squad of Swatbots up."

Shadow started to panic. "Not exactly advisable. We've got a megamuck leak in the area. Large leak, very dangerous. Give us time to fill it back up."

"Who is this? What's your operation number?"

Shadow then slammed the console. "Boring conversation anyways. MAURICE, we're going to have company!"

"Don't call me Maurice!" Sonic yelled.

"We're almost at the cell drop entry point," I said.

"Hold on a sec," Sonic said. He then closed his eyes. "Mom's in the area." Then his eyes widened in fear. "She's about to be roboticized!"

"Shit," I said. "Shadow, hold them off as best you can!"

"They don't call me the Ultimate Life Form for nothing," Shadow said. "Both of you save the Queen!"

"Don't have to tell us twice," Sonic said. We then fell into the roboticization chamber to see that Swatbots are holding Queen Aleena hostage. "Get your filthy hands off my mother, you sons of a rusting junk pile!"

At that, the robots stopped and headed towards us.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I said.

"Trust me on this," Sonic said. "I gave you a spare guitar, remember?"

Oh yeah. I then took it out.

"PEOPLE OF MOBOTROPOLIS!" Sonic yelled. "Are you ready to rock!"

He then activated his amulet. I just tuned it out.

"**SONG OF THE UNDERGROUND!**" Sonic and I yelled. "**GUITAR HEROES, UNITE!**"

(End tune. Play "Through the Fire and the Flames" by Dragonforce)

At that, the Swatbots stopped and gathered around us as we started our rave. Sonic, being the experienced guitarist, took on the hard parts. I had a bass guitar on me, so I did his support. Soon enough, our hands were on fire as we played the tune, but it was nothing compared to the vocals he and I shared.

_On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light_

_In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight_

_And the darkness is falling down and the times are tough all right_

_The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight_

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel_

_Through the wastelands evermore_

_The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore_

_On the blackest plains in hells domain_

_We watch them as they go_

_Through fire and pain and once again we know_

_Tonight we fly ever free_

_We're free before the thunderstorm_

_On towards the wilderness our quest carries on_

_Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight_

_Deep inside our hearts and all our souls_

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the light source so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

At that, the Swatbots were enjoying our show. Sonic grinned and I smirked. This song was perfect for the liberation of Mobius.

_As the red day is dawning_

_And the lightning cracks the sky_

_They raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment to their eyes.  
Running back through the mid-morning light_

_There's a burning in my heart_

_We're banished from the time in the fallen land_

_To a life beyond the stars_

_In your blackest dreams we do believe_

_Our destiny this time_

_And endlessly we'll all be free tonight_

_And on the wings of a dream_

_So far beyond reality_

_All alone in desperation_

_Now the time is gone_

_Lost inside you'll never find_

_Lost within my own mind_

_Day after day this misery must go on_

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the light source so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

I had winced. Playing bass non-stop was harder than hell, but I had to do it in order to free the roboticized citizens. Sonic was also feeling the burn, but he was used to it more than I was.

_Whoah, whoah, whoooooah, whoah, whoah, whoooooah_

At the previous part, I then said, "Ladies and Gentlebots of all production dates, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic then smirked, then used his flaming fingers in order to do the guitar solo. Everyone was cheering at that, even though we were against the Swatbots.

Two reasons why Sonic was fast at making friends: One, he can take on medlies that normal humans can't, and two, his guitar's built with a special enchantment that makes his strings unbreakable. However, we were nearing the end of the Guitar Solo, and I got back into position.

_Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_

_We fought so hard now can we understand_

_I'll break the seal of this curse if i possibly can_

_For freedom of every man_

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the light source so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

At that, we then made a performance that made every SwatBot in the room short-circuit. At the last part, Sonic and I then made a few notes...and they fell to the ground.

(End tune.)

"I really have to thank you for those music sheets," he said.

"No problem," I said. "Although when we free the others, we might want to give out an encore."

"Looks like the medallion chose wisely," I heard Aleena say.

"Hey, Mom," Sonic said. "How did you like the performance?"

"Breathtaking. And who is this?"

"Andrew of the Watchers," I said, "and I'm assuming the Oracle mentioned a surviving one."

"Yes he did, and I'm glad he was right." She then smiled. "And thank you for everything."

"We're not out of the woods yet," Shadow said, dropping from the shaft. "I managed to free the prisoners from their cells, but Eggman caught word of our invasion."

"We don't have much time," I said. "Shadow, can you transport the roboticizer and Queen Aleena to safety?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" At that, he picked up Aleena. "Sorry about this, but orders are orders."

"I understand," she said.

"Be careful with her," Sonic said. "If my Mom is harmed, I'll haunt you for eternity!"

"That's what I'm counting on," he said. "**CHAOS CONTROL!**" At that, he disappeared, taking the queen and the machine with him.

"You would do that?" I asked him.

"Shadow's immortal, remember?" he asked me. "The death of close friends would always haunt him. Now, let's get Eggman to justice."

I nodded. 'Julian, I WILL free you. Even if I have to die in order to do it.'

At that, Sonic and I ran towards the observation deck.

(Play "Encounter" from Metal Gear Solid.)

Sonic and I ran into hordes of SwatBots and E-1000s and began destroying them on occasion. I couldn't use my Keyblade now because I was saving it to unlock Julian's heart from the Darkness Within. Instead, I used a green lightsaber I found with the cloak (which looks like Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber, by the way.) and sliced them.

"I wonder what the Gamemaster will say about the carnage and destruction," Sonic muttered.

"I doubt he'll approve," I said, "but I have a different method of freeing Julian."

When we got to the main part, we were surprised to see that no one was guarding it.

(End tune.)

"It's a trap," I said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked me.

"No guards and no Eggman. That equals trap."

"Nice observation," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see that Eggman was behind us. "But you're too late. Your friends won't survive the onslaught."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," I told him.

"Your faith in your friends is yours." At that, he took out a double-bladed Lightsaber and went out on the field. "If you're wondering, the sound waves you two created freed the Mobian Robots from my control, so I've no choice but to kill you both myself."

"Andrew," Sonic said, "I doubt you could do this alone."

"You're right, Sonic," I said. "Then again, I'm never alone." I then got out the Keyblade on my other hand. "Let's dance, you sad excuse for an omlette!"

"You'll regret that comment," Eggman said. At that, he split his Lightsaber into two.

Our blades then clashed, resulting with sparks flying.

(Play "Reverse Situation" from Naruto Shipuuden OST)

We then blocked each other's blades with our own. However, I can tell Eggman had no experience with armed combat, so I had to use it to my advantage.

"Looks like you're all talk, fat ass," I said.

"Why you..." he said. He then made a thrust, but I parried and slashed him.

"You're too slow!" *miss* "Come on! Step it up!" *miss* "My grandmother can swordfight better than you." *miss again.* "You have the dexterity of a howler monkey!" *miss* "I've seen Eric Cartman make better strikes than this!" *miss*

"Hold still so I can slice you," Eggman said.

"Actually," I said, "it's you who needs sliced." I got him angry long enough in order to point the Keyblade at his chest. "**HOLY ARTS! HEAVENLY TOUCH!**" At that, the Keyblade had glown a bright light, reaching within Eggman's heart. Soon enough, the darkness within him came out of his mouth, making an interesting sight: It was a Sin Heartless, and a very fat one as well. "Gluttony."

"What the hell is that?" Sonic asked me.

"Whatever's been corrupting Julian for quite some time," I said, noticing Eggman change back into Julian. "Get him out of here and take him to Knothole."

"Can do," Sonic said. "**CHAOS CONTROL!**" He then took Julian out of the room.

"Alright, ugly," I said. "It's just you and me."

(End Tune)

Heartless Data:

Gluttony Heartless.  
Type: Sin Heartless.  
Profile: One of the Seven Sin Heartless and has the biggest appetite known to mankind. Gluttony feeds on people's inner darkness and possesses them, making a different identity for the possessed (in Julian's case, it was Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik). Out of all of them, Glutonny gains more power after the possessed host dies, and looks for the next one in order to increase its strength.

(Play "News From the Front" by Bad Religion. Instrumental version)

When I got to it, it almost went towards me, but I blocked it with my Keyblade and slashed its tentacles with the "borrowed" lightsaber. I then noticed its weak spot was within the mouth, but I needed something to...wait a sec. I still have Punisher with me!

I then leaped above the Heartless with its mouth gaping. I then inserted the Keyblade within Punisher. "This is for Knothole! **GATLING SHARDS!**" I then fired it within the mouth, making it squirm in pain. "This is for Julian. **BLAZE OF GLORY!**" I then changed it into the Hoverboard and it glowed in light, dive-bombing it into the mouth. "And this...is for those who have fallen in order to stop you. **MAGIC MISSILE! EXPLOSION!**"

At that, the Heartless paled at the Explosion part. It then blew up, leaving no trace of its existence. Punisher then went towards me and disappeared within Rook's tattoo.

(End Tune.)

"The terror of Robotnik is gone forever," I said. "Everyone in Mobara can live a happy life now."

"Damn you, Watcher," I heard. I turned to see a glowing sky blue hedgehog appear. "Now that my insurance policy is dead, my plans of reshaping the world into its former glory is now ruined!"

"It shouldn't even take fruit in the first place, Nazo," I heard someone say. "Now that the Gluttony Heartless is dead, we can no longer press charges on an innocent life." At that, Chris came out of the ground, only with green eyes and light blue hair. "For the manipulation of Julian Kintobor and the Echidnas of old, I find you, Nazo, guilty of all charges. Have fun in hell! **CHAOTIC FUNERAL!**" He then used the water to gather around Nazo and kill him, painfully.

I winced. Then, Chris went back to normal. "What did I miss?" he asked me.

"Other than Chaos flowing through your being," I said, "you didn't miss much. Now we need to destroy the tower. If I'm right, blueprints for the stuff Robotnik built are in the mainframe, and we can't let them fall into the wrong hands."

"Already on it," I heard Nicole say. "The blueprints have been downloaded into the Knothole Database and is now ready to be destroyed."

"Thanks, Nicole. Now self-destruct the base."

"But first," Chris said, "we're taking you back to Knothole. **CHAOTIC WARP!**" He then took me out of the base, leaving Robotnik's Egg Tower to self-destruct.

Back at Knothole Palace, everyone was celebrating. Kawrou, Helen, Danny, Francis, and Tyler made it through without any setbacks, and James McCloud, Fara Phoenix, Katt Monroe, Mia, and Freya Crescent joined in. So did Travis and L, by the way.

Since I usually hated large crowds, I needed some air, because a LOT has happened after our victory.

Now that Julian's back to normal, he got a slap on the wrist (community service for a month) and Scratch, Grounder, and Bokkun were rebuilt to serve the man, not the Heartless behind him. Scratch and Grounder had helped Tails rebuild Coconuts and all three of them became the Robotic Comedy Troupe (or as Sonic called them, the Three Stooges of Robotic History).

Lien-Da was offered a job to guard the Queen, and Manic and Sonia are monitoring her every move.

Sonic's Uncle Chuck was making a counter-productive method to the Roboticizor alongside Travis (whose wisdom knows no bounds, by the way) and freed him and Bunnie Rabbot from the confines of their metallic bindings.

Sally had regained her position as Princess after freeing Max Acorn from his crystalline prison (thanks to Mighty), but she and her brother Elias would give up the throne if they had to choose it over their friends.

The Babylon Rogues were pardoned as well, but they teamed up alongside Shadow, Rouge, and Omega in the GUN troupe. Rouge and Wave still have their rivalry, but they didn't let it interfere with their work. Jet made a new rival in Shadow after learning that his hoverboots counted as a Hoverboard.

Mina now made a country-wide tour named "Rebirth and Redemption" alongside Sonic Underground. Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Ashura, and now Shadow and Silver were part of the band, and they renamed it "Mobara Park," much to my annoyance. Ashura and Silver were backup players when Sonia, Manic, and Shadow had work to do, and Silver not only played Keyboard, but Bass Guitar as well. Ash the Mongoose had came out of the Hostpital and managed the tour alongside Blaze.

Knuckles, now that Lien-Da gave him information about the security system, led me and the Chaotix to Downunda. Kragok and Scourge were dumbfounded, but they were arrested and taken to the Mobian Asaylum for Insane Criminals (where Fiona now resides). Because of that, Scourge was stripped of his Vice-General rank and was left to die. He, with great reluctance, let Mighty search for the secrets of the Ancient Echidna tribes and Rouge tag along for protection. Tikal led them for directions. Vector had the idea of making Angel Island a tourist attraction, but Knuckles, along with Chaos and Julie-Su, denied that access, but let them use it as a second headquarters now that Vector's rent was overdue.

Geoff STILL didn't trust humans like myself, but lightened up on me. He still calls me overlander, but I took it as a sign of friendship. Hereshey was keeping tabs on him.

Antoine and Bunnie are know the Chief of Staff of the Knothole Division Mobian Security Force (although it's hard to believe that the wet blanket took a leading role like that) alongside Lupe of the Wolf Pack, Shadow of the ARK, Espio of the Chaotix, and Ashura of Mobara. Sally and Sonic now run it, although it's hard to run things when you have a free spirit in one place.

Chris and Kawrou had finished their project alongise Helen, Tyler, Travis, L, and Chuck. Apparently, it involved the DNA of various plants to make a fruit that can satisfy everyone. Chris's Chaos Control project is now completed thanks to Nicole's interference in the EGGMAN database, but he didn't use the Emeralds.

Tails now lives in the Mystic Ruins as an expert mechanic and inventor. Cosmo, although she's a plantoid, is his assistant. However, Rotor, Wave, Manic, and Chuck would occasionally drop by to give him a little help. Because of that, the newest Tornado model, the Tornado Gummi, was complete.

Silver and Blaze, now permanent residents of this version of Mobius after theirs were destroyed, dedicated their lives to stopping any small flame that's spreading. That's why they formed Mobara Park in the first place.

Sonic, now happy to have his family back, made a permanent residence in Knothole to stay with his betrothed one. During their time fighting Julian, their feelings developed every time they went into battle. Amy wasn't happy at first, but Ashura managed to taker her out on a date, and they had a great time.

As for me, after defeating Scourge, I sealed the Keyhole (which was within the Hidden Palace Zone) and made my way to the next world alongside my traveling troupe.

I feared that this was the easy part, because Light and Saya hadn't shown up the whole time.

And I usually hated it when I'm right.

End Sonic Drive arc.

Ending Theme: "His World," by Zebrahead.

_C'mon light the fuse,  
Now he's rocking and he's ready to go,  
Cuz now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow,  
He's got the dope sounds pumping on the stereo,  
He acts fast, putting on a show,_

_C'mon now get yourself together there's no time to rest,  
And if you put the time in, he'll put ya to the test,  
He's like a running man, in his world, war is less,  
And if you wanna test him, best bring your best,  
Don't make me spell it out, bring your best._

_In this world (his world)  
Where life is strong,  
In this world (his world)  
Life's an open book,  
In this world (his world)  
Where compromise does not exist,  
In his world, this world's every step, meets the rest._

_In this world (his world)  
Where one is all,  
In this world (his world)  
Never fear the fall,  
In this world (his world)  
Where compromise does not exist,  
In his world, this world's every step, meets the rest._

_And the only way to break free is to break the mold,  
You can't stop now,  
Lock and load,  
Don't you stop now,  
Come on and Rock and roll!_


	42. Lylat Ends With You

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Death Pirates Arc.

Chapter 30: Distress from Lylat! Wandrex's Game!

Andrew: If you have the Internet Channel on your Wii, make sure you're in a well-lit room and from an acceptable distance from the Television. If you don't have one, just enjoy the story.

Theme Song for this arc: The Meaning of Truth by Hiro-X

_Bokura wa nanini yumemite_

_Doko he mukaubekinanoka_

_Uragiri ya kakehiki no naka te ni shita_

_Shouri ni dorehodo_

_Kachiga arunoka_

_Taiyou wa tachikirenu mujun wo_

_kakaetemo Mirai no yukue_

_Terashi tsuzukeru_

_Tsuyoku hakanaki mono yo_

_Kono te wo hiki michibiite_

_Shinjitsu to yoberu basho ga arunara_

_Tomadoi kizutsuitemo_

_Kono chiheisen no mukou_

_Mada kotae wa mienai_

_Searching for the truth  
_(Enter Andrew's POV)

I was a little tense after the adventures in Mobius, but I couldn't shake the feeling that we're up for the fight of our lives once we left Mobius's atmosphere.

Yes, I was back in the Great Fox II. No, I told Sally not to build a statue in my honor in fear of those who sacrificed their lives to face Robotnik disappear in obscurity. No, I was not having Anthony Bault syndrome. It's just that Sonic the Hedgehog was the very first game I played when I was a kid, and I got hooked on video games because of him. The Heroes of Arcadia story was just the push that got me into writing, and my world being destroyed added incentive to saving other worlds.

"Still thinking about our last trip?" Trisha asked me.

"Unfortunately," I said. "There was no sign of any Heartless other than the Sin Heartless I faced. Something must be up, and I aim to find out what it is."

However, I heard the alarm blaring.

"The hell was that?"

"Distress signal," ROB 64 said. "Message from General Peppy. Priority One."

Deja Vu.

When we got to the bridge, we saw General Peppy in a static screen. "Fox!" he yelled. "Get back to Corneria immediately! We have a situation on our hands!"

"Is it Oikonny?" Fox asked him.

"Worse. Andross's experiments are freed. We need you to get back to the Lylat System, pronto!"

"We're on our way!" However, the communications were jammed after that message. "What's going on?"

"Incoming message from unknown battleship," ROB 64 said.

At that, the word Kira was on the message board. "Greetings to the Keyblade Troupe," we heard a voice say.

"Light," L growled.

"Nice to hear that L is alive. Unfortunately, it HAS been ten years, so I can't remember your full name. Then again, I wasn't the one who wrote your name down."

"What's your plan this time?" Travis asked him. "You can't use the Death Note on any of us."

"That may be true, but I don't need it anymore. My master, Wandrex, wants to talk to his Somebody." I then gulped.

"Talk?" I asked him. "Why?"

"Let me take over, Light," I heard a voice say. At that, it changed to video, which shocked everybody on what Wandrex looked like. "Nice to finally meet my somebody in person."

I looked at him. His hair was red with blue-green eyes. He had a traditional Organization XIII cloak on him. On his side was a Nintendo DS with the Nobody symbol on it.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Nothing in particular. I just want to play a game." So did Jigsaw. "In the Lylat System, one of my agents released the experimental Sin Heartless both Andross and Panther created. It's your job to exterminate them before Corneria turns to space debris. You have thirty minutes, so get moving or else we'll take your hearts. The Death Pirates have spoken." At that, the system returned to normal, but I felt a burn on my hand. It then changed into a...timer?!?

"Crap," I said. "We need to get to Corneria NOW!"

"Activating hyperdrive," Slippy said. "Everyone buckle up!"

_29:40_

_29:10_

Thirty seconds passed and we made it to Corneria to see...

"You've got to be shitting me!" Wolf yelled. "Oikonny's back!"

"That's right," Oikonny said. "And we're going to stop you from proceeding in Venomian Territory!"

"There won't BE any territory left to conquer if you don't LET US THROUGH!"

"Not a chance! I won't be fooled again!"

_28:55_

"Obviously, this guy isn't going to listen to reason," Neku said.

"Just blast the guy already!" I yelled.

"All troops," Oikonny said. "Fi-AGH!" At that, he was shot down.

"Who did that?" an enemy asked on an open channel.

"Look!"

As it turns out, most of the Cornerian Army got out of the planet. "You mind if we join the party?" we heard a surfer dude ask.

"Bill!" Fox yelled. "You're here?"

"Not just him," a female voice said. Three other arwings came out.

"Miyu and Faye!" Fara yelled.

"Lucy's here, too," Krystal said.

"We don't have time for reunions," Wolf said. "Help us clear a path through the blockade!"

"Although he was rude," Fox said, "we need a clear path. Lives are at stake here!"

"You got it," Bill said.

_25:35._

After the minutes passed, we managed to get to Corneria.

"I need to get down there," I said, staring at the palm of my hand.

"Why do you keep staring at your hand?" Sora asked me.

"Because Wandrex managed to replicate Joshua's programming and inserted it into the real world," Neku said. "That timer is the only thing keeping him alive. If it runs out, he's dead."

"I don't get it," Roxas said. "I wasn't that merciless when I fought Sora."

"Wandrex is taking a serious gamble," Sora said. "One can't exist without the other."

At that, Fox was on his way to the hangar. "I'm going in the Arwing. Sora, you're taking Andrew down."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one with a working Gummi Ship. And if Neku's right, it's more than Corneria at stake. Don't worry about the arieal troops. We're not called the greatest mercenaries for nothing." At that, Fox and the others ran down the hangar.

"Alright," Sora said. "Follow me."

I nodded.

_25:15_

_24:30_

When we got down there, we saw a LOT of miniaturized Sin Heartless.

"Andross had a LOT of free time on his hands," I muttered.

"What's the Heartless status?" Sora asked through the transmitter.

"The majority of Heartless are in Corneria City," L said. "It seems to be radiating Heartless."

"Then it's the generator source," I said. "Right now, we need to weed out the weaker Heartless before advancing to the generator." At that, Sora and I got our Keyblades out and ran towards the source.

_24:01_

(Play "Lurking Shadows" from Kingdom Hearts 2)

Sora and I were in the middle of the Heartless invasion, and the generator wasn't in sight. I only had around 22 minutes to live, but I'm not sure if I could fight for that long.

Luckily, I knew which Heartless he worked on because it's a repeat of the Great Maw. I leaped on one and activated its laser, destroying most of them.

Sora, who had been part of the last one, got up and slashed the Heartless using Rising Sun. The both of us were acting like this was a game, but we knew better.

When the last Heartless was destroyed, the Generator was in sight. Without thinking, I got up through the tower and struck the tip, firing a beam of light through it.

It was instantly destroyed, and the Timer was gone.

(End Tune.)

That's when we saw Wandrex on the big screen. "Good work, Keybearers," he said.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled. "If I died, you would fade, so don't like you knew it the whole time!"

"That was just a test, and you passed. I still need you for the final confrontation. If anything, you should be greatful."

"Enough is enough!" Sora yelled. "Why would you risk citizens' lives for one of your sick and twisted games? And that of your own Somebody's as well?"

"It was to see if you could help out others. If he fooled around, he would be stripped of the Keyblade and his Avatars. Besides, you know that Yagami's going to target this system. I just got you there before you could go to another world. However, you have to seal the Keyholes of ALL the planets in this system. And I'll give you a hint to the first one: It's where the souls of the Old World live from now on. Until next time, the Death Pirates will be watching you." At that, it turned to normal.

Did he...try to help us?

"Unbelievable," Sora said. "He did this to hasten our process."

"Well," I said, "he's not part of Organization XIII. I'll give him that."

"He is a Nobody, though. He could be bluffing."

"Either way, he's right. Panther's going to target this system, and Corneria would be the first to go since it contains the place where Fox defeated him, the Graveyard of Lost Souls."

"Still, how can you trust him?"

"He is me, after all."

He couldn't argue with that. "Where is the Graveyard of Lost Souls, anyways?"

"Probably outside the city. Let's move."

At that, we rushed towards the circle with the rocks that had the symbols for Sun, Moon, and Storms on it.

"That would be it," I said.

"How do we find it?"

At that, my Keyblade had glown, and so did the three rocks. Three seperate beams of light hit the center, and a Keyhole came out. I then placed it in position and sealed it.

"It's ALWAYS in the most mundane of places," Sora said. Then he realized something. "What did he mean by the Old World?"

"That's a story I can't tell," I told him. "Fox will have to give you an answer to that one."

At that, we left, but not before we heard someone cursing. Panther, probably.

Things are about to get even worse.

To be continued...


	43. Wedding Crashing and a Tyrant

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Death Pirates/Lylatian Rescue Arc.

Chapter 31: Saving Private Bowman. Panther's Folly.

(A/n: If you haven't noticed last chapter, I put in something similar to that of the 24 clock in there. And you're about to see my sadistic humor at work here)

(Enter Andrew's POV)

After sealing Corneria's Keyhole, I couldn't shake what Wandrex said. Taking my Keyblade and Avatars? I know he's my nobody, but isn't that a little extreme?

I then heard a knocking on the door. "The doors are automated," I said.

At that, it slid open, revealing Trisha. "You've been in there for a while," Trisha said. "Want to talk about it?"

"What does it matter? I failed to keep myself in check, and I almost lost it."

"Actually, I brought two people who can help." At that, Sora and Roxas came in the room.

"I told Roxas about the situation," Sora said. "I figured that if anyone could give you some help, it's him."

"Because he's you?" I said, smirking.

All three of them had got the joke.

"Seriously, though," Roxas said. "Even though Wandrex is your Nobody, his personality is completely different from you. Heck, I was a bit of an angst machine in the Organization because I had no memory of Sora."

"I know. It's just that I couldn't believe that I was that sadistic from within. In your mind, it's okay, but when you see it glaring at you in the face..."

"You lost your heart for a short time," Sora said. "If anything, it puts him in the same boat Roxas was. Surviving for 159 days as a hollow shell can do that."

(A/n: Yes, I did the math for the title of the DS game.)

"How long has it been?" Roxas asked me.

I did the math. Around the night I lost my heart to today... "Around two weeks," I said. "If anything, I'm thinking he's as impatient as I am about this."

"All that matters is knowing how he works," Trisha said. "You lost it, then gained it back by gaining an Avatar, right?" I nodded. "Then he's probably an Avatar User himself."

"If that were true," I said, "then he has the anti-thesis to a few of them. Like Matthias, Aftershade, and...oh crap."

Everyone in the room stared at me. "What?" Sora asked me.

"Remember when you saw me fight Riku in the form of Terra?" I asked Sora. He nodded. "After finding out that his somebody was in my being, his Vizard form has to be none other than Xemnas."

That put a shock in both of them.

"You're serious?" Roxas asked me. "Xemnas is inside him?"

"That explains the Nobody crest on his forhead," Sora said. "And on his DS, am I right?"

"Unfortunately," I said. "And he was able to hack into the Great Fox's system after Peppy sent the message. No one could do that without actually sneaking into the ship when we landed, so I'm thinking he can manipulate technology and the data stream. And his DS is his primary weapon."

"Just like Zexion," Roxas said. Then his eyes widened. "He has data on the Organization!"

"And he has a homicidal kitsune and the former First Kira on his team," Tyler said as he walked in, "which means that if given the right circumstances, he could be unstoppable."

"But he's not after Kingdom Hearts," I said. "He's after mine."

"Then you'll have to fight him in order to win," Sora said.

"However," Roxas said, "he won't hold back like I did. We've seen his sadism."

I then got up. "If it's a challenge he wants, he'll get it," I said. "But first, we should see which planet comes up."

"Good idea," Trisha said. "If anything, Oikonny won't rest after that assault."

At that, the Alarm was ringing. "Perfect timing," I said.

We then raced towards the bridge to see that everyone's already there. "What's going on?" Roxas asked them.

"We're being hailed," Axel said. "And I don't know how this thing works. Vexen was the smart one of the group..."

"Hang on," Wolf said. "It's in view."

At that, we then saw a face all of us detested. "CAROSO!" we all yelled.

"Surprised to see me?" Panther asked us. "Then again, you won't be after this."

"Something's not right," Slippy said. "It says that he's in Katina, but he's in one of our bases."

"No," Fox said. "He just took over a base in a day and is now using it's communication system to hail us." He then growled at Panther. "How did you get in Katina?"

"Through me," we heard a female voice say. A void of sand appeared in the background, revealing a cat woman in Egyptian garb. "I am Mirage, the Desert Panthress and one of the Heartless Vice-Generals."

"You work with Maleficent?" Sora asked her.

"More than that," Panther said. "And if you don't comply to my orders, I'll self-destruct the base and everyone in it."

"What do you want?" Krystal asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to be my bride." Fox growled, but that wasn't what shocked us.

"And to make sure your boyfriend doesn't feel left out," Mirage added, "I want him as my personal plaything."

Yeah. That caught us off-guard. Hell, even Wolf was dumbstruck at that.

"You have 24 hours to get to Katina to meet our demands...and you should be looking your best for us or else the last heir of the Oikonny house dies by our hands." At that the message shut off.

"Who does that woman think she is?!?!?" Krystal yelled. "Lusting after my man? The nerve!"

"A female version of Panther, obviously," I said. "Just be glad it isn't Daylight Savings time."

"Still," Slippy said, "how are we going to get her in a bride's outfit and Fox in a submissive male outfit by tomorrow?"

"HEY!" both of them yelled.

"We don't," Sora said. "These aren't the Death Pirates. They're Heartless Vice-Generals, which means they have NO idea what we're planning. And they gave us a whole day to arrive, so..."

"We brainstorm," I said. "Panther's not the type to keep his promise and Mirage is just pure evil. I think she trounced with Alladin a few times."

"We have to visit Agrabah sometime," Sora said to his friends.

"I have a plan," L said, "but it won't be easy and we need to act accordingly, so listen up."

_23:57:19_

_19:45:01_

As we got into position, we had to make sure no one notices.

"This is so embarassing," Krystal said.

"You think this is embarassing?" Fox asked her. "You're not the one in the choker."

"Shut up, you two," Wolf said on the comm. "Right now, we're trying to pierce through the defenses, so act like you're making the biggest decision of your life."

"Alright," Fox said, "but only because we're saving innocent lives."

Unknown to Panther and Mirage (and Dimentio, as I noticed he was in the robe of the priest), I was in the air vent looking for a way to strike at the right moment.

"Why can't we attack them now?" Mia asked me.

"There's a line we have to wait for," I said. "In the weddings, the priest always says 'Speak now, or forever hold your peace.' At that moment, we attack."

"Says the one who has seen those kinds of movies in the first place," Freya said. "Once we interrupt the wedding, we strike. Right now, bide your time."

"You've seen a wedding before?" I asked Freya.

"Zidane and Garnet's wedding. Steiner was the dumbass who said it when I knew Zidane and Garnet were meant for each other."

Anyways, it started.

_18:29:30_

"If anyone has any objections," Dimentio said, after the long wedding, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"NOW!" I yelled. We then busted through the vent and I punched Panther. Hard. "How's that for an objection?"

"Well, it's not like they could revive the Chaos Heart," Dimentio said. "Anyways, long time no see."

"You've met?" Panther asked him.

"Sort of," I said. "Neither of us were capable of attacking at the time."

"What is this?" Mirage asked him. "I don't recall the ricebearers attacking from the vents."

"They're unwanted guests," Panther said. "And their star player is number one on my hit list. But first...ACTIVATE THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE!"

"Does not compute," a familiar voice said. "Voice authorization required. I am Error."

"Even in the future, nothing works!" Dimentio said. "Then again, that's not the AI we used."

Panther growled. "Whoever replaced them is going to be sorry."

"Guilty as charged," we heard Sora say. "Sorry to crash in, but I had to call a few favors. Thanks for subduing the rogue, Tron."

"No problem, Sora. Morganna's one tough AI to deal with, but I de-rezzed her completely."

"Then we'll let the Heartless fest on Bowman's soul." At that, laser fire was made.

"How can they feast on me," Dash said, "when I'm still alive?"

"I told you we should have gone with three hours," Mirage growled.

"Seriously," Panther said. "Do you know how long it takes to get a wedding prepared?"

"That was your downfall," I said. "Now prepare to join your fellow gods in Hell."

"I don't think so." At that, he released something. "During my time here, I stumbled on the cloning project from Titania. As it turns out, Andross was already in the database, and I'll sic him on you! Until next time, fools!" At that, Panther went through a Corridor of Darkness, Mirage disappeared in a whirlwind of sand, and Dimentio phased out.

"Oh no," Fox said. "And me without my Arwing."

"Dad's rising from the grave," Dash said. "Again."

"No," I said. "It's something else."

At that, hands busted through the walls. "MCCLOUD!" we heard. "I WILL FEAST ON YOUR HEART!" The resulting explosion blew the base out like a whirlwind of debris. Everyone in the area backed away.

"Out of all the times I've known him," James said, "I've never heard him say that he would feast on your heart, Fox."

"You've been dead for a long time, Dad," Fox said, changing back to his uniform. "We're about to see his darker nature in person."

Sure enough, he's right. Instead of Andross himself, we saw him with a mix of all his forms except a Heartless Symbol where the jewel on the Krazoa Head should be.

(Journal Data)

Heartless Data:

Andross the Dark Soul.  
Type: Darkside Heartless.  
Profile: The result of Andross's descent into darkness and hatred for the McCloud bloodline. After death, Panther picked up the pieces and reformed Andross into a freak of nature. Cybernetic, brain, Krazoa, and original, this version of Andross shows no mercy.

(End Journal Data)

Dash growled. "Even though he wasn't father material," he said, "Panther has no right to roll his grave!"

"Dash, wait!" Fox yelled. "You don't know what he's capable of! It's best if I took care of him."

"Not alone this time," Falco said. "Ever since Papetoon, I've had your back. I won't let you go it alone!"

"Neither will I," Krystal said, in her uniform. "After Anglar, we promised each other we wouldn't break up again. Even if it means dying together."

"You and I weren't on the best of terms," Wolf said, "but there is no way that I would lose the only person who matches me in flight skill to the abomination that used to be my former boss."

"Fox," James said, "I'm fighting with you. I wasn't there for him when I got hitched, and I paid the ultimate price for it. It's time I did something I should have done a long time ago!"

"There's no way you're leaving me behind," I said. "Even though we come from different worlds, I came to know you as a fellow Keybearer and a good friend. If anything, I'm putting his soul to rest."

"If anything," Fox said, "I thank you all." At that, he got out Heaven's Thunder. "Now let's put him down for good!"

Falco got his staff out, James got his gunblade, and Krystal, Wolf, and I got out our Keyblades. Soon enough, the barrier was around us, and the fight was set.

(Play "GONG" by JAM Project)

"MOVE OUT!" James and Fox yelled. At that command, we all spread out.

Falco and I had confronted one hand of Andross.

"You've played the game before," Falco said. "What do we do?"

"We destroy his hands," I said. "Then we fire at the mouth after he spits out the debris. We would put in a bomb, but it only delays the process."

"Right. We haven't used Drive form in a while, though."

Point taken. "**DRIVE!**" I said. I then ended up with the Infinity symbol on the back of my jacket turning blue. "**ELEMENTAL DRIVE, complete.**" At that, I then used my Mana to shoot light out of my Keyblade, destroying the right hand.

"Nice idea," Fox said, wearing a golden version of his uniform and sunglasses. He also has two keyblades (Heaven's Thunder and Blue Falcon) on him. "Already got rid of the other hand."

"What drive is that?" I asked him.

"Legacy Drive. Made from me and my Dad."

I smirked. "You want to shoot at the mouth, or shall I?"

"Do neither," Wolf said. "His eyes are moving."

At that, I nearly puked. "Miyamoto must be rolling in his grave," I said.

"I got them," Krystal said. "**LIGHT OF JUSTICE!**" At that, the eyes were destroyed.

"Nice work, Krys," Fox said.

"Thanks, Foxie."

Unfortunately, we didn't expect it to change into something...different.

"You've got to be shitting me," Wolf said. "It's turning humanoid!"

"Into the Tyrant," I said, recognizing Jill Valentine's attack.

(Journal Data)

Heartless Data:

Andross the Dark Soul, Tyrant Mode.  
Type: Darkside Heartless.  
Profile: After the weaknesses are exploited, the Dark Soul turns into Tyrant mode, which is one of Panther's improvements to the Darkside Heartless. It resembles Andross's human form, only gains a giant claw on its left hand.

(End Journal Data)

At that, Falco and James went out of the system, and the battlefield expanded to include Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Namine, Riku, Tyler, and Axel.

"What's going on?" Sora asked me.

"You got me," I said. "Right now, I think it wants to kill all of us."

And I was right. Andross Tyrant had enlarged his claw and took a swipe at all of us, knocking us down for the count.

I can't die here...Wandrex is waiting for me at the end of the journey.

I heard Fox groaning...and his heart beating out for all of us. Sora felt it, too. So did Krystal, Wolf, James, and Falco as well as everyone else on the battlefield and those we've befriended.

I was the first who got up. "There is no way I'm letting an overgrown Tyrant ripoff kill us where we stand."

"You're not the only one who thinks that way," Tyler said.

Krystal and James got up. "If anything," she said, "we should finish this with one shot."

"Still," James said, "how did we get revived?" Then he realized something. "Fox's bloodline has awakened."

"He's turning into Reiji?" I asked him.

"Somewhat," Reiji said, entering. "He's one of the few to call on everyone he's befriended."

At that, Fox got up. "If anything, we're showing the Tyrant that he doesn't mess with the Star Fox Armada!" he yelled.

"That goes double for me," Wolf said.

At that, we charged up for one final shot against the Tyrant.

"MCCLOUD!" Andross yelled.

"You want the storm?" Fox asked him. "You called down the thunder, now YOU'RE RECEIVING THE BOOM! **THUNDER GOD'S BOND OF UNITY!**" He then used the energy from all of us to fire at the Tyrant, destroying him.

However, the Spirit of Andross stood there. "Fox, thank you..." He then passed through the afterlife.

(End tune)

After sealing Katina, Fox had put a rose on where Andross last stood. "I hope you finally gained peace," Fox said. "Because if you rose from the grave again, I won't hesitate to find you."

"Say hello to Vixy for me," James said. "And I want you to know that I'm very sorry for leaving you behind, old friend."

After that, we departed for the next planet.

It's about to get a lot rougher from now on.

To be continued.

Drive Data:

Elemental Drive.  
Required: Andrew+Falco.  
Profile: Considered like Wisdom drive, but doesn't use just Light attacks. Can use all elemental attacks (Fire, Aero, Blizzard, Thunder, Meteor, etc.).

Legacy Drive.  
Required: Fox+James.  
Profile: The father and the son bonding through Drive. Based from Valor Drive, but only used through blood family members.

Attack Data:

Bond of Unity.  
Users: Any Keybearer.  
Profile: A Keyblade attack based off of the Arisu bloodline. Uses the strength of those you befriended and siphons it through one shot. Can only be used once per given time and the power depends on how many people you befriended.


	44. Atlantis, Daleks, andChaos Mage?

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Death Pirates/Lylatian Rescue Arc.

Chapter 32: Heading for Aquas. Finding the Lost City.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

After the battle in Katina, Dash was out of a home for the time being, so he tagged along with us.

"What's our next destination?" Falco asked Fox.

"Aquas, it looks like," Fox said. "Although either Wandrex is either jamming our contacts or something else is at work down there."

I then took a look at the planet. "Isn't it supposed to be mostly water?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but it said there's a city down there."

"Haven't you been to Aquas before?" Krystal asked him.

"Yeah, but we were looking for a bioweapon, so we didn't have time for sight-seeing. Why there's a city in the middle of the planet while we're still working on Sauria is beyond me."

I then noticed something. "Check for any activity down there," I said. "If my hunch is correct, we may have found the lost city of Atlantis, although it's a different version."

Sora gave me a look. "A different Atlantis?" he asked me.

I nodded. "You went to Atlantica, which was underwater. This happens to be one of the Stargate Locations. The other Atlantis is underground, but you have to enter a crevice guarded by a mechanical lobster known as the Leviathan."

Fox nodded. He then started typing it. "No doubt about it," he said. "It's known as Atlantis, and there are humans down there as well, with a few...others. Plus it was found two years after the war."

At that, we got a message. "This is Lieutenant Carter of the Stargate Atlantis team calling unidentified aircraft," we heard a female voice say.

"This is the Star Fox team aboard the Great Fox II," Fox said. "My name's Fox McCloud, Lieutenant. May we speak with your leader?"

"I didn't expect you all to speak the language," we heard a sarcastic voice say. Colonel O'Neil?

"Neither did we, but we have a couple other humans here that are considered Ambassadors from fallen worlds."

"If that's the case," another male voice said, "then you're clear for landing."

"One problem. Our battleship can only park in space and..."

"Already taken care of." At that, we noticed a landing pad outside Atlantis. "It's based off of the Star Trek movie, only we used the Ancients' Technology in order to make it work."

"Thanks..."

"Commander Flannigan." Okay. I need to brush up on Stargate, because I don't watch it too much.

At that, we boarded the elevator that led to the city.

I then took a look around it. "Nice," I said. "Not like the fallen ancient ruins I usually think of."

"This city looks more advanced than back home," Fox said.

"It's a military base," we heard Flannigan say as he walked towards us, "and an extension of the Stargate Project back home. You must be Fox McCloud, although I didn't expect the name to be so...literal."

"And you're Commander Flannigan," Fox said. He then saluted, and Flannigan returned it. "Nice to meet a commanding officer that's not from Venom. The one we have is my Godfather in Corneria City."

"If that's the case, then we'll start a meeting with Colonel O'Neil as soon as you leave. But right now, who's the ambassadors you have?"

At that, I stepped forward. "Andrew of the Watchers, reporting for duty, sir."

"At ease. You're not military." At that, I relaxed.

"Sorry. It's just that my late grandfather was a paratrooper in WWII, and I wanted to be polite."

"Don't mind him," Trisha said. "It's not every day he stumbles across a military base. I'm Trisha, or the Vixen of the Bloody Moon and Princess of the Kitsunes."

"Tyler Mathers," Tyler said. "But my web name is BrainTrigger, Trigger for short."

"Travis Teran," Travis said. "Multibillionare and leader of the three that introduced themselves."

"Sora of Destiny Islands," Sora said. "Keyblade Hero."

"And I recognize the mouse behind you," Flannigan said. "Mickey, right?"

He nodded. "King Mickey Mouse, to be precise," he said.

"I am L," L said.

"Shouldn't you be wearing shoes?" we heard someone say. A man with glasses walked up towards us. "Your feet could be dirty."

"I'll get some sandals later."

"Sorry about that," Travis said. "He's not used to shoes. And you are?"

"Daniel Jackson," I said. "The scientist of the SG1 team. What are you doing in Atlantis?"

Daniel took an interest. "And you're the ambassador?" he asked me.

"More like a small fan. I've seen you in action, Dr. Jackson."

"He's a Watcher," Flannigan said, "whatever that is."

"Oh," Daniel said. "Jack's not going to be happy."

"Not as happy as the time he turned invisible," I said. "I didn't see that, but I know someone who did, and I'm looking for him. It was the 200th episode special."

"Although I'm not surprised," I heard a british voice say, "the Watchers have been known to be entertained." At that, I was surprised who said that. "And if you already know, I am the Doctor."

"I knew that," I said. "And in your tenth incarnation, too."

"The Doctor?" L asked him. "The man himself?"

"Yes," the Doctor said, "and you must be L Lawliet."

"I'm a fan of the TV show back home...until..."

"I think we should take this somewhere else," I said, to my utter disbelief. L a fanboy? I thought that was my job.

Inside the council room, I ran into Teal'c and other Stargate characters. A lot of them exchanged stories of their adventures, although Krystal was intrigued by the Timelords.

However, Hydroknight's tattoo was pulsing, meaning that he needed to get out.

"I know," I said, quietly. "Just wait a minute."

I then noticed Colonel O'Neil sitting there.

"Hard to believe that the Cornerian Ambassador is a human who's younger than most of our soldiers," he said.

"I'm 24 years old, Colonel," I said. "And I'm not the Ambassador. Fox is...sort of. I'm just the glue that keeps this world stable. I'm Andrew, by the way."

He smirked. Daniel, who was watching, groaned.

"Just what we need," Daniel said. "ANOTHER Jack O'Neil."

"Is there a problem with that?" Jack and I asked him.

"No, sir."

Fox then walked in. "I've already talked with General Peppy," he said. "He's coming to Aquas for a treaty confrence."

"If that's the case," Jack said, "then I'll be waiting. We need as much help as we can to hold off the Go'uld."

"The what?"

"The Go'uld," I said, "are parasites who infect humans. Once infected, the human soul dies and the Go'uld soul takes over. In their version of Earth, they originated from Egypt as deities. However, in Atlantis, they're up against the Replicators, who teamed up with the Go'uld. The Replicators were made from Atlantean technology, but something went haywire. I don't know."

"Then why haven't we been found?"

"Because the Replicators have been targeting Atlantis," Flannigan said, walking in. "The other planets don't matter to them because Atlantis has the technology to stop them."

"And we need more troops," Jack said.

"I'm informed of the situation," we heard an elderly voice say. Peppy walked in the room. "Colonel O'Neil, Commander Flannigan, I am General Peppy Hare of the Cornerian Army, and I am willing to forge an alliance with the Stargate Project."

"Then let's discuss the terms," O'Neil said.

After reading (and adjusting since Corneria has problems with Venom), the treaty was signed. However, I felt a disturbance.

"Is he having a seizure?" O'Neil asked Fox.

"No," Fox said. "He only gets like that when he senses a being with immense darkness in their hearts nearby."

I then felt myself change into Hydroknight. "Follow me," I said, running towards the armory.

At that, all of them shrugged, and got the others to come.

"What's going on?" Carter asked Flannigan.

"I don't know," he replied.

"It seems that he's able to use his Avatars," the Doctor said. "This one must be native to here."

"Then does he have any solution to stop the Replicators?" Flannigan asked him.

"I have no idea."

At that, we stopped at a wall which was untouched.

"What's this?" Peppy asked him.

"I don't know," Flannigan said. "Even with our hacking, we couldn't get through this door. It was marked useless."

"(Identification, please)," it said in the Ancient Language.

"Okay," Jack said, "and me not finding the translator."

"(Hydroknight of the Ancients,)" I said. "(Apprentice Mage and one of the Seven Knights of Poseidon. Omega clearance access, Poseidon will rise again.)" I was surprised by that.

"(Access confirmed,)" it said. "(Welcome back, Hydroknight.)" At that, the door opened to reveal an armory full of ancient equipment.

Hydroknight then turned to the Atlantis team. "This armory contains all the weapons needed to combat anyone who stood against the Ancients," he said. "If I'm right, they were after Atlantis to destroy the armory to make sure that no one stood against them."

"If that's the case," Teal'c said, "why show this to us now?"

"Because none of us are currently awake to do so. I died fighting against the Leviathan. As the last of the Ancients, I wish you all good luck." At that, Hydroknight went back into me, and I was surprised. "What just happened?" I asked them.

Before anyone could answer, we heard an alarm.

"Enemy attack," Flannigan said. "We need the sheilds up."

The Doctor felt something. "Another Timelord's nearby," he said. "But I thought he died."

"Who died?" Sora asked him.

I felt something as well. "He must have joined up with the Heartless," I said. "Where's the TARDIS?"

Flannigan sighed. "Grab any weapon you can carry," he said. "Right now, this is a Red Alert situation."

All of us nodded, then we got into the control center.

"Woosley, status."

"We seem to be attacked by..." he started, but was confused. "Flying salt and pepper shakers?"

"Daleks," the Doctor said. "The worst scum of all time."

"I thought they were destroyed for good," L said.

"They're like cockroaches," I said.

That's when the feeling for the both of us got worse.

"Behind you!" I yelled. The Doctor dodged at an incoming bullet.

"The Master," he said.

"Nice to see you too, Doctor," the man said, coming from the Corridor. "I hope you like my little present. The Dalek Heartless can be such a pain to work with."

"Dalek Heartless?" I asked him. "Are you insane?"

"More than that. After the failed wedding, I decided to step up and finish the job, but after finding out the Doctor was nearby, I decided to wait for all of you to assemble here. Sorry if I can't face you, Doctor, but other worlds are calling. Ta ta." At that, the Master disappeared.

"We need to get to the Arwings," Fox said.

"Don't," the Doctor said. "The Daleks are impenitrable to laser fire."

"Hydroknight did say that the Ancients' weapons would work against those who attack Atlantis," Sora said. "And they're Heartless now, so..."

"Right," I said. "We have to invade the Dalek Mothership."

"Easier said than done," the Doctor said. "But I know my way in and out like the back of my hand. Andrew and Sora are with me. Everyone else needs to direct their attention to Atlantis."

All of us nodded. At that, Sora and I took a Gummi Infiltrator with me in the gunner position and the Doctor on radar.

"You know how to fly this thing?" the Doctor asked him.

"I've flown Mini-Gummis," he said, "but it's the same basic principle."

"I'm in position, you two," I said. "Just tell me when to fire."

Sora nodded. "This is the Gummi Infiltraitor requesting permission to launch."

"You're clear to go," Mia said.

"Thanks." At that, we flew out of the Great Fox II and went towards the Heartless Dalek Mothership.

"EXTERMINATE!" we heard one of them say, noticing us.

"They must really hate existence," I said.

"No," the Doctor said. "They just hate me."

At that, the Daleks were firing their lasers. I then got into Gunner Position and destroyed a few of them. "If they could build an army this massive, why haven't they made their troops faster?"

"That's an interesting question, but we've never seen any of them destroyed by laser fire before."

"That's because it's not," Sora said. "Since they're arieal, they're treated like Heartless Gummis, which can be destroyed by the light within the heart from the turrets. It won't work on real Daleks, though."

"Fascinating. If we make it out of this alive, I would like to study the Keyblade."

"Not if," I said. "When. Because I have no intention of dying. I have an opponent to face."

Sora smirked. "Then let's move," he said.

At that, Sora managed to sneak into the Dalek Mothership, and the cockpit opened, getting us into position. The Doctor had an Ancient Screwdriver that matched his own.

"What's with the Screwdriver?" Sora asked him.

"It's basically his tool to fix everything in time," I said. "That, and it's useful against them."

"Remember," the Doctor said, "they have to be fought on a battle of wits. If you can get the Emperor rambling, I can activate their Dalek Self-Destruction program, if the Master hasn't changed the password already."

Sora and I nodded.

"Where are we, anyway?" Sora asked him.

"INTRUDERS!" we heard. We turned to see...

"Oh, crap," I said. "We're in the recruitment center. AKA, the Dalek Factory."

"EXTERMINATE!" one of them yelled.

"SCATTER!" the Doctor yelled. At that, all of us went in seperate directions.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Don't they ever speak more than one word?" Sora asked me.

"Usually," I said. At that, I got the blaster and shot two of them, disintegrating them. "Wow. It does work." At that, we stopped. "We lost the Doctor."

Sora noticed. "And the Daleks are after us," he said.

However, I noticed something in my pocket. It turns out to be the Atlantean Screwdriver. "What's this doing here?"

"EXTERMINATE!"

That's when I felt myself change. I then squinted. "Follow me," I said. I then felt myself activate the Ancient Screwdriver and slice a few Dalek Heartless with it. "I really have to thank the Doctor. He had the element that awakened me."

Sora was confused. "You okay?"

"Never better. Now let's stop the Dalek Emperor." At that, Sora and I ran towards the Throne Room. The Doctor was stalling as best as he could without us.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" he asked us.

"We got lost," I said, "but managed to find the way. How are you doing with old ugly?"

"So," we heard the Emperor say, "the Chaos Mage has been reawakened, and within a pitiful human as well."

I smirked. "You always had a tendency to remember your opponents, even after numerous deaths. How has Hell been treating you?"

"EXTERMINATE!" we heard several Daleks yell. They then ambushed into position.

"That's really getting old!" Sora yelled.

"Best get used to it," the Doctor said. "I've been dealing with these buggers longer than you have."

"Well, we'll make it the last time, then," I said. I then used the Atlantean Screwdriver in order to change my voice. "**ACTIVATE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE!**"

Both of them were surprised, as was the Emperor.

"I guess this one made it back to its rightful owner."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" the Emperor asked me. "IT'S IRREVERSIBLE!"

"Stopped you from destroying time," I said. "Get back to the Infiltraitor, you two."

"What about you?" Sora asked me.

"I can find my own way out. Trust me."

"I've known Arthanos to be reckless," the Doctor said, "but suicidal?"

"Arthanos?" Sora asked him.

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to do what he says." At that, the both of them left.

"You would risk your life for puny creatures?" the Emperor asked me...or rather, Arthanos.

"I'd be revoking my title as Chaos Mage before I could abandon them," I said. "Like you did when you joined the Daleks." At that, I created a Portal of Light. "Farewell, you son of a bitch." At that, I jumped in, but not before turning back to normal and landing in the Great Fox II.

Mia was surprised. "I thought you were on the Dalek Mothership," she said.

"I was," I said. "I don't know what happened, but everything was a blur after I took a look at the Screwdriver."

"**Andrew,**" I heard Terra say, "**we've got another Avatar on board. I suggest that you meet him.**" Right.

"I'm going to rest for a while," I said. "Inform them that I'm okay, and give my thanks to the Doctor."

She nodded. I then rested in my room...more like meditated.

I don't know what happened, but I'm willing to find out.

To be continued...


	45. Shard Hunt 1: Terminator

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Death Pirates/Lylatian Rescue Arc. Arthanos Mini-Arc.

Chapter 33, part 1: Search For the Seven Shards. Terminator World.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

I'm back at my own station, but it feels a little different this time. The glowing object in the middle confirmed my suspicions.

"It's not complete," I heard someone say. I then turned to a man wearing a white robe with a black shirt underneath. "It needs the seven shards in order for this to work."

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am the father of your descendants. Arthanos, the First Watcher."

I then squinted. "You don't look like Adam."

"That's because I'm not. When God made Adam and Eve and Satan tempted them, I was to act like a mediator between the two. I haven't surfaced until you obtained my screwdriver."

At that, I then noticed it flying to Arthanos.

"And no, you're not the son of a Timelord. The combination of a human's instincts and a Timelord's brain can cause you to burst into flames. Heck, that's how he saved the Doctor Donna."

I then smirked. "I'm now part of the Doctor's Secret Army, though..."

"That, I can agree on. But right now, your new mission is to search seven worlds in order to look for the seven shards." At that, seven different portals opened up within the Station, but only one was available. "Once you find a shard, another portal will open. And yes, you'll be going to other worlds, so you CAN use your Keyblade."

I nodded, but was worried. "What about the others?"

"Don't worry. Time moves faster in here than out there. Now get moving."

At that, I went into the first portal to see...I'm inside a mall. This isn't my home world, though, because I saw two kids in the arcade, one of them I recognized. John Connor.

Is this some kind of sick joke?

Apparently, the Terminator and T-1000 don't think so. Still, I had to protect John Connor from T-1000 the Shape shifter. And Tyler would kill me if he didn't get his Terminator intact.

I then followed John into a hallway where he was cornered.

"Great," he said. "I'm stuck with the guy who tried to kill my mother and a complete stranger..."

"Don't get your hopes up," I said. "The other guy's a Terminator as well. However, the one with the jacket is on our side."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

At that, the Terminator said, "Get down." We did so, and he shot the T-1000, revealing bullet holes that melded together. "Come with me if you want to live."

Both of us nodded. At that, we were on the motorcycle (well, John was. I had Punisher out) and headed out of town.

The Terminator looked at me. "Where did you get that hover board?" he asked me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said. "And if you get destroyed, can I have your voice pack?"

"What's going on?" John asked us.

We then stopped at a nearby junkyard.

"Alright," I said. "This isn't going to be easy to tell you, but you're basically the leader of the Human Resistance that takes down things like that, and they built this guy from the remains of the last Terminator that almost killed your mom in order to protect you."

"Affirmative," the Terminator said. "The T-1000 is made of liquid metal, so it's only stunned."

"Then why hasn't he chased us?" he asked us.

I then looked at the phone booth. "I think if you call your adopted parents, you'll find out," I said.

"Let me," the Terminator said.

I nodded, then got the change into the phone. The Terminator replicated John's voice and my confirmation was confirmed: The T-1000 had already killed them.

"If that's true," John said, "then we need to get my mother out of the mental hospital. But how?"

"Well," I said, "there's always...my way"

At that, we had rammed the truck in her room, and Sarah Connor was shocked by the Terminator.

"He's okay," John said. "Reconstructed from the last one."

"I told you I'll be back," Terminator said.

"That's a nice reunion," I said, "but we'd better move or else the advanced model would..." At that, the liquid metal had seeped through her door.

"Then get us out of here," she said.

"No problem," he said. At that, the Terminator got us out of here, but not before someone informed the feds.

"They never could accept the truth," Sarah said.

"I'll take care of them," I said. At that, I managed to get on top of the truck, magnetized my shoes, and got Punisher's rocket out. I then fired at the helicopter, making it blow up and take the other ones with it.

After a few hours of driving, we managed to get the chip creator's place and convinced him to help us break into Skynet's creators' place and get the final chip. And it won't be easy.

I was the one who volunteered, obviously, and I had a map on me. I managed to get the chip, but the alarm was faster, and T-1000 had a new target: Me.

I then made it outside and got into the car. "I got it," I yelled. "Now step on it! Mercury man's back!"

(A/n: I haven't seen the movie in a long time.)

We did, and we managed to get to the metal forge.

However, T-1000 had me in his sights. "You die now," he said.

"Not if I kill you first!" I yelled, taking out my Keyblade.

(Play "Terminator 2" theme)

We then dueled with his T2 Blades trying to strike me, but I managed to counter his moves. He tried to pierce me, but I was too fast for him.

"**GATHER!**" I yelled. He then felt himself rise towards the Magnega source, but he couldn't let go of the ground.

At that, I managed to swipe both of his arms and shock him while the Terminator pulled out a bazooka and shot him into the melted metal.

(End tune)

"Terminated," he said.

"That's a close one," I said. "Thanks."

He smirked. "It's not over. The chip you found." I then looked at it.

Right. I had thrown it into the melted magma, but something shot out of it. A shard...made of a Ruby?

It then revealed the location of the Keyhole. I then shot my Keyblade into it, locking the world.

"Nice meeting you guys," I said. I then turned to John. "Stay strong, kid." At that, I left the world leaving them to grieve on the Terminator's death.

However, I got pulled into another world...

To be continued...


	46. Shard Hunt 2: Toon Town Warner

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Death Pirates/Lylatian Rescue Arc. Arthanos Mini-Arc.

Chapter 33, Part 2: Search for the Seven Shards. Toon World.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

I then woke up with a rope tied to my feet.

"Wrong person," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Well, I followed your directions," I heard another familiar voice say.

"Next time, take a left at Albuquerque." Okay, now I know that voice.

"What hit me?" I asked them. Arthanos didn't mention THIS.

"Watch that first step, Doc," I heard a certain rabbit say. "It's a real lulu."

"Bugs Bunny?"

"Who did you expect, the Easter Bunny?"

Well, since I know Mickey Mouse is real, I shouldn't be THAT surprised. "Not really. I'm just surprised to see that this is the next world I'm supposed to be in."

"That, I haven't heard before. Right now, we're trying to get a certain Basketball superstar down here to face off against the aliens on steroids."

And the movie...whoa. "He lives in North Carolina," I said, "if you're looking for him. I'm pretty sure he's sharing a golf game with Bill Murray of Ghostbusters fame."

"Makes it easier on us then." At that, I heard falling. and I got out of the way.

At that, I noticed that it was the same guy I was thinking about.

After the kiss (which I laughed at), the other Looney Tunes came out of the bushes and stuff.

"Stand back," I heard Daffy say. "Let the 'Duck'tor take a look." At that, we noticed a chair come out of the ground. "Whoops. A little too high."

"A little?" I asked him.

"Going down!" At that, I backed away and noticed he was unharmed. "Now, let's go for a little SPIN!" At that, he spun Michael Jordan around and checked his ear. "Hm. That's odd."

Bugs did a yodel in there.

"Say ahh." The thermometer broke, and Daffy stamped the A-OK on his forehead. "Alright. He's okay."

I couldn't help but snicker. "Sorry about this," I said. "I just met them, but they need help."

"Explain," he said.

At that, Bugs explained about the situation at hand, but let me give you the short version: "WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Yeah, but I'm a baseball player now," he said.

"Right," Bugs said. "And I'm a Shakesperian actor." Where did he get the skull from?

When all of us went into the gym, I noticed that the place was unused for a while.

"This place is a mess," he said.

"Messes are a lot cleaner," I said.

"You guys are worried about a little mess?" Bugs asked us. "It's nothing that a little spit shine wouldn't help. SPIT SHINE!"

We were seeing them spit on the floor, but what really caught us off-guard was that Taz did the rest on his own with a mop and bucket (the guy can drool).

As he stopped, he said, "Lemony Fresh."

Before we could comment, we heard something like an earthquake approach us. The doors opened to reveal five humongous aliens burst into the gym.

"Look what we have here," the purple one said. "Two other chumps that would be bested by the Monstars?"

"Let's see what they got," the green one said, tossing the basketball to Jordan.

"I don't play basketball anymore." He tossed the ball to the other Monstar.

"Maybe you're chicken," the orange one said.

"Ah say I take offense to that remark," Foghorn said.

"What about the other one?" the blue one asked them.

"You touch me," I said to him, "I yell rat."

"I take offense to that," Speedy said.

"Don't, please."

However, Mike wasn't so lucky. Basically the Monstars turned him into a basketball and dribbled him around the court.

"Look at your hero now!"

As Michael unfolded himself, he said, "You guys are making a big mistake."

"You're all washed up, baldy," the green one said.

"Oh no he didn't," I said.

After the tearful moment between Tweety and Michael, he made his decision.

"Let's play some basketball"

Easier said than done. Instead of playing, they've been doing their usual antics: Trick background, gunshots, anything you've seen in Looney Tunes fame.

I shook my head. "We're going to need a lot of work with these guys," I said.

"And you're not practicing, why?" Granny asked me.

"I'm more of a coach than a player. Plus I have a lazy eye." At that moment, my left eye started snoring. I woke it up. "Don't go toon on me now."

Mike had the same opinion I had. "Has anyone ever played Basketball before?"

"I have," we heard a feminine voice say. Huh? "I'd like to try out for the team."

At that, Bugs was star-struck. Do not make a bad first impression on her. Oh wait, he called her "Doll." BIG mistake.

"This won't end well," I said.

As it turns out, I was right. Lola had utterly beaten Bugs because of that one remark.

"Don't ever call me 'Doll,'" she said.

I sighed and walked up to him. "Nice moves, but you need to get to know the girl before you call her pet names," I said.

"She digs me, though," he said.

"Right..." I sighed. "Is it too late for me to find some backup players, Mike?"

"Depends," he said. "Who did you have in mind?"

I smirked, then changed scenery to Warner Bros HQ, leaving him behind. "I just hope they're up for it," I said. "If anything, they're the antithesis needed to stop the Monstars."

At that moment, I noticed three dog-like creatures run out of the factory being chased by an obese security guard. I then swiped the Warner Siblings and took them to the previous scene...sans Bugs and Daffy.

"Where did the comedic duo of the Tunes Squad go?" I asked Porky.

"Th-th-th-they went to M-M-M-Michael Jordan's house in order to get his sh-sh-sh-sh-britches," he said.

"That's one heck of a speech impediment you've got there, Porky," Yakko said. "You don't think we can cure it, right sibs?"

Okay, now I regret bringing the Warner Siblings here. "Knock it off you three," I said. "I didn't save you from the guard to mess around. The fate of the Looney Tunes are in stake here."

"What kind of steak?" Wakko asked me, holding up steaks. "Rare, Medium, or Well?"

"Charred," I said.

"That stinks. Anything we can do to help?"

"I was thinking you three be the wild cards of the team. You see, Bugs made a bet with aliens from Moron Mountain and now look like they've been on steroids, so they dragged Michael Jordan in order to settle the bet between them in order to stop them from becoming attractions."

"Sounds kind of interesting," Yakko said, "but then again, we faced weirder. We're in."

"Great." However, I felt something was wrong. VERY wrong.

"Looks like we got someone under the bleachers," Dot said. "And he doesn't look like a normal toon."

"Get off me, you little..." I heard the man say.

"But don't you think I'm cute?"

At that, the man stuttered. I then opened the bleachers like they were made out of rubber to see that Dot is glomping...Mikami Teru.

"Get off him!" I yelled. "That's a dangerous criminal you're holding there."

"What did he do?" Foghorn asked me.

"Look what he's got in his hands." Sure enough, it was a notebook, but not just any notebook. It was a Death Note.

"Looks dangerous," Wile E. said through signs. "What is it?"

"The instrument my God uses in order to kill those who work against him," Mikami said. "And I'm going to use it to kill him." He was pointing at me when he said that.

However, Wakko came up towards him...and ate it, then spat it out. "Doesn't taste like any notebook I've seen," he said.

"And why are you trying to kill him?" Pepe asked with the French accent.

"Because I'm human," I said. "It takes something like that to kill us while you guys have something else entirely."

"The DIP," Bugs muttered with Daffy walking in. "It's basically made out of chemicals that could erase a drawing made out of pen and ink. And it's the only thing that can kill a toon."

Mikami growled at Wakko. "You'll be the first to go then, mutt."

However, I was quicker. "No way in hell are you killing a toon," I said. "And for the record, Light's working with my Nobody, so I'm off limits."

"I have a new God now," He said. However, he felt his back meet cold steel.

"You never learn, do you?" I heard Light ask him.

Mikami was in shock. "But...but...but...how?"

"Let's just say that I had a friend who dwells in nothingness." He then stared at me. "I may not be on your side, but I can prevent others who work for either Damien or the Horned King from killing you."

"Who's Damien?" I asked Light. "Mikami's new 'God'?"

"Sort of. He's the first Son of the Devil, who is preparing to finish you off. Mikami's trying to prevent that."

"Damn you," Mikami said.

I slapped him. "No swearing," I said. "We're in a kids' movie. Now take him away."

"You're going to have a little talk with my master, Mikami," Light said. At that, he disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness.

I sighed. "This is why I'm not playing," I said. "I have to look out for scumbags like him who will rig the game."

"If that's the case," Daffy said, "then you're the Bodyguard. But why did you invite the Animaniacs?"

"Wild Cards," I said.

That night, the game was about to be played. Everyone in Warner Brothers's toon history is watching the game.

I was getting my sports coat ready as the Tunes' Coach (which is stamped on my back) and we got this game in action.

However, I was surprised to see who was among the audience: As it turns out, this was before the incident of Kingdom Hearts, and Bugs had worked with Mickey before, so he and the Disney Cast were there. So was Roger, Jessica, Baby Herman, and Eddie Valiant.

"We've got quite a crowd," I said.

I then noticed who had the VIP seat: The boss of Moron Mountain. Apparently, he was informed of the situation through his now-enlarged cronies.

"You're nervous?" I heard Stan ask me.

"You're like that as well?" I asked him. "I thought you were an insane postal worker." Yeah, I took the reference of Wayne Knight playing Newman in there.

"Was. The insanity was for my character in Seinfeld." Points for that.

With that, the game was played and we weren't doing too good with the first half (Michael and Lola did score a few points, and it didn't help when the scoreboard said with the Monstars saying "Kind of one-sided, isn't it?").

When it came towards halftime, most of them were giving up already.

I noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Stan?" I muttered.

We then got into the locker room and tried to plan.

"You know," I said to Daffy, "I've always considered you a favorite Looney Tune of mine, but giving up halfway?"

"What's the point?" he asked me. "Those Monstars are like they're on steroids, and we're going to be slaves for an alien theme park."

"I came across worse odds when playing a game. Let me tell you, being a slave is a LOT better than being soulless."

However, Stan was fried when he got into the room.

"Someone must have got him with a bug zapper," Daffy said.

"The Monstars..." he said. "The Monstars..."

That was our surprise.

"What about them?" I asked him.

"The Monstars stole the talent from the NBA Players!"

Whoa. "So that's what happened to these guys," Mike said.

"We can counter it," I said.

However, since it was a boring speech, Bugs had to improvise by filling a water bottle and labeled it "Michael's Secret Stuff."

At that, they were geared, but I had my doubts. Stan had the short end of the stick.

Outside, they managed to do what they do best: Entertain the crowd.

However, the Monstars' boss wasn't too happy.

"Why aren't you getting this guy?" the boss asked them.

"He's a baseball player," was their response.

"Looks more like a basketball player to me. He's the one I want for Moron Mountain!"

"Hey," Michael said. "You want a piece of me? Come and get it."

Crap...

Uh oh. Trouble. I had sneaked out of the room to find out that someone's been taking notes. Dimentio.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Gathering information," he said. "You are going to seal this world before we strike, like you did with Skynet's world."

"I know, but here?"

"Let's just say that my co-worker wants to know your strength and weaknesses. But before you fight me, consider this: Do you want to fight me when your friends haven't developed their blades yet?" At that, he left.

Not yet. Until after the Tunes win.

I came back to see that it was double the effect of the first half. And we were only two points away from victory with ten seconds left.

"Excuse me," I heard Marvin ask me. "Not to be a bother, but we need a fifth player or else you're disqualified."

"I'm not the guy to ask," I said, "but I'm pretty sure we'll find a fifth player."

At that, the man walked in.

"Whoa!" the boss yelled. "I didn't know he was in this fanfic!"

"Next time," I said, "read the script." I then turned to Marvin. "I had the Warners make a few adjustments to the playbooks, so he's our new player."

Bill Murray, the comedic genius and leader of the Ghostbusters, had walked towards me. "Nice of you to include me in this," he said, "but why did you not put yourself in the team?"

"I'm the bouncer who's a coach," I said. "And I needed to relate this to the movie, and your appearance needed a reaction."

"So that's how it goes," Daffy said.

"You see the chubby guy, there?" Bill asked Daffy.

At that, the play they made was in action, and Michael was leaping towards the hoop, but the Monstars got him. At that, he stretched his arm towards the hoop and made the final two points needed to obtain victory.

The last ten seconds made a difference when we were that close to a narrow victory. However, the Boss was angry with us.

"Looks like the assassin I hired didn't make the kill," he said.

"YOU sent Mikami after me?" I asked him.

"More than that. I had a bit of a talk with the villain who worked against toons in the first place." Judge Doom.

"Why do you take it from this guy?" Michael asked them.

After that question, the Boss was sent to the moon, and the Monstars had to give back the talents of the NBA players. However, I then felt a reaction from it. A Yellow Shard had pointed at the center of the arena, making a Keyhole. I then got it out, locked it, and grabbed the shard.

That's when a portal of light opened. "That's my cue to leave," I said. "Nice working with you guys. And Bugs?"

"Yeah, Andrew?" he asked me.

"Stay out of trouble." I had smirked at that.

"But where will you go?"

"Wherever God takes me." At that, I went through the portal to my next destination.

To be continued...


	47. Shard Hunt 3: Hyrule

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Death Pirates/Lylatian Rescue Arc. Arthanos Mini-Arc.

Chapter 33, part 3: The Search for the Shards. Hyrule.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

When I stepped out of the portal, I saw that I was in the Temple of Time...although it was a lot less lively when I last saw it.

"Not exactly the place I expected," I muttered. It was like the live-action one IGN made, but a LOT less mysterious.

I then noticed a staircase behind me appear. A man in a green tunic came down and noticed me.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"My name is of no concern," I said, "but I know you."

"You're not one of Zant's minions, are you?" I heard his shadow say. Midna.

"Far from it. And I know about you, Princess of Twilight." Midna was a bit shocked. "Don't be frightened. I'm looking for a shard myself, but not one of yours."

"If that's the case," Link said, "then why are you here?"

"I need help finding it. As it turns out, I need to find out what meddles in this world and stop the meddler in order to find the shard. Zant and Ganondorf are the meddlers."

"We've already found the last Twilight Mirror Piece," Midna said. "I don't think we'll need any help."

"Midna," Link said, "he probably has nowhere else to go. Plus he seems to know us, so we can't exactly say no."

Midna sighed. "Alright, but stay out of our way."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I then rode on Epona alongside them to what used to be the Gerudo Desert. We then got to the mirror and noticed that the pieces were forming into place, creating a portal into the unknown.

"The mirror is complete," I heard the Sages say. "And you brought the Keybearer with you."

At that, they were surprised. "Keybearer?" Link asked them.

"It's true," I said. I then showed them my Keyblade. "This thing is a weapon of Light, which is needed to defeat Zant and Ganondorf. It's on par with the Master Sword in terms of purity, but I can wield it with Darkness as well."

"If you could have told us sooner," Midna said, "I would've accepted it with open arms...well, arm."

"You did keep quiet about that," Link said. "And you know my name. By any chance do you know who the sages are?"

"Only five of them," I said. "Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, and Nabooru."

"He's a Watcher, too," one of the Sages said.

"He's also kind of cute," the water one said.

"RUTO!" Impa said. "He's on a mission." She then turned to us. "What is it you require?"

"One, I'm looking for one of the Shards of Arthanos. Two, the location of Hyrule's Keyhole. Three, a way to make sure that no usurper disrupts the balance of Light and Darkness without completely destroying the mirror. And I think all three are tied to the Keyhole."

"You guessed right," Darunia said. "The mirror is the Keyhole. Once locked, only Midna, Zelda, and Link can access the portal, and the Shard of Darkness will be released after locking."

"Looks like I don't have to break it after all," Midna said. "Well, I do have a confession to make. Link, before I met you, I only had the thoughts of my own people in order to save my world. But after witnessing everything that's happened, I want to save them both."

"Thanks," Link said. "Right now, we should probably go through the portal."

I nodded.

We then went through the mirror to see that it was desolate...with a few Twili zombies around. However, the black clouds were ominous.

"What happened to the newbie?" Midna asked Link.

Huh? I took a look in the mirror to see...I'm in Shadow Blade's body? "Must have been a reaction to the Darkness," I said. I then checked to see if I could still use my Keyblade...and was relieved. However, it didn't have the holy glow.

"Looks like we need to find the sphere of light after all," Midna said. "Can you handle yourselves?"

"I might as well," Link said. "Everyone's counting on me."

"I'll go in the opposite direction," I said. "If anything, I could either face his hand or his mask."

"Don't die on me," Midna said.

I smirked. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

When I got to the sphere, I was facing the Mask of Zant.

I growled. However, I could only use Dark Attacks, so I had to make do with the Sphere of Light. While using it to fuel the Light attacks, Zant's Mask fell after eight hits.

"For a floating head," I said, breathing hard, "you sure can hit hard."

At that, I dragged my ass back to bring the Sphere of Light to Midna only to find that Link had brought his.

"You okay, Link?" I asked him.

"Sort of," Link said. "Zant's hand can be a menace to deal with. How did you fare against the mask?"

"I only had Dark Attacks while in this form. I had to make use of the Sphere of Light in order to finish him off."

"Great," Midna said. "Now, I need you both to place the spheres into the podiums and stand on the center platform."

At that, we did. However, something happened at that point: I changed back into my old self and Heaven's Tiger was there with me while Link's Master Sword was charged with light.

"Let's go kick some Twilit ass," I said. "Zant's ass, to be precise."

"And you're a Keybearer?" Link asked me.

I shrugged. "Had to have a little fun."

At that, we raced into the palace, solving the puzzles, and made it to the boss room.

"So," Zant said in the darkness. "You managed to bring your friend here, Midna. And another fool?"

"These guys will be able to kick your throne-stealing arse," she said. "And I will claim what is rightfully mine, Zant."

"If there's one thing I hate," I said, "it's scumbags like you who take over a kingdom with no regret or remorse."

"You will pay for what you did to Ilia, Zelda, and Midna," Link said. "This I swear."

"So you want to play hero?" he asked us. "Then come at me!"

(Play "VS Dark Link" from Ocarina of Time)

At that, the battle was on. Zant was using the power of Darkness to make us succumb, but Link and I were quicker (Link because he can transform into a wolf and me because of my Shadow Body Flicker). However, Zant was a LOT more experienced than I was on Darkness, so I was outclassed.

However, Link had the Triforce of Courage with him, so he was able to land a few hits.

Then Zant changed form after the half-way point. He then changed into his second boss form and attacked us, but we were quicker.

I just had to guard him.

"You think you two can defeat me?" Zant asked us.

"We don't think," I said. "We know! Link!"

"For Hyrule!" He yelled. At that, we slashed him simultaneously, making him flinch to the radiating light from our blades.

"Light of Hyrule," the both of us yelled. "Lend us your strength! **COURAGEOUS FLAME!**" At that, the fire attack knocked out Zant.

(End tune)

Midna then took the Fused Shadows from Zant's fallen body. "That's the end of that flame," she said. "But we need to stop Ganondorf before he takes over."

"Right," I said. "Link, you know the way to the palace?"

He nodded. "Follow me"

When we got there, I hadn't memorized everything, but some parts I do remember, like the fight against King Bulbin. However, it wasn't until we got to a certain room that I panicked.

"Watch out for the loose floorboards," I said. Then I realized that Midna turned him into a wolf. "Never mind."

After passing traps, solving puzzles, and making sure that NEITHER of us get killed, we finally made it to Zelda's throne room...where Ganondorf awaited.

"I didn't expect you to bring a friend," he said. "No matter. Both of you will die by my hands today."

"Not on my watch," I said. "Link, get ready for battle."

"I know you two are ready for me, but can you handle this?" He then got Zelda's now-lifeless body out.

"You sick bastard," Link said.

"Link, I know better than to defile her. Even though I'm an evil villain, I have morals as well."

"He's got a point," Midna said.

"Talk later," I said. "Ganondorf dies today!" Both of them nodded.

After an intense battle, we managed to get Zelda's light back into her, but Ganondorf had turned into Dark Beast Ganon. Zelda helped us out by using her Light Arrows to stop him, but before Link could deliver the final blow, he turned back to normal and became Dark Rider Ganondorf.

Link then got on Epona and did an epic clash between himself and Ganondorf. After that, he then got off Epona and squared off against Ganondorf in a one-on-one battle that was about 1000 years in the making. Zelda and I couldn't interfere, but we did make introductions and were rooting for Link to beat him...and he did.

"It's not over, Hero of Time," Ganondorf said, fading away. "We will meet again, even if it takes me another 1,000 years to do so."

"And I'll be waiting," Link said.

I shook my head. "The guy's like a cockroach," I said. "It's a definite yes on that one."

"Interesting friend you've got here," Zelda said to Link. "Able to wield Light AND Darkness."

"We met after I went through the Sky Temple," he said. "And even though he uses darkness, he's an alright guy."

"Alright?" I asked him. "I helped you out against Zant, even though you didn't need it."

"Still, you were able to use the power of the Triforce against him, even though I was with him."

At that, I noticed my hand glow with a triangle on the tip with two others on the bottom. "Whoa," I said. "How did this happen?"

"I'm guessing Din chose you to take the mantle of the Chosen of Power," Zelda said. "Question is, will you take it or give it away?"

"I decline. Hyrule's not my place to live, and I need to get moving to find the next crystal." At that, the Triforce of Power faded into Zelda's hand.

We then turned to Midna, who revealed her true form. Link was a bit speechless while I was...well, stunned to say the least.

"Are you two so surprised that you don't have anything to say?" she asked us.

"Not really," I said, used to the spoilers. "One would think that you were a chimera for a true form..."

We then made it to the Mirror of Twilight. Sure enough, the Sages were right. A keyhole opened up...and I had locked it. In turn, a purple shard came out of it and the mirror made three beams of light onto Link, Zelda, and Midna, making them in control of the mirror.

A portal opened up behind us.

"I'd better get moving," I said. "No offense, but I'm never one to stay for the festivities."

"See you later, then," Midna said. Link and Zelda said their goodbyes.

I smiled and went through the portal.

Three shards down, four more to go.

To be continued...


	48. Shard Hunt 4: Santa Destroy

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Death Pirates/Lylatian Rescue Arc. Arthanos Mini-Arc.

Chapter 33, part 4: The Search for the Shards. Santa Destroy.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

I then walked out into what looked like a roach motel with a motorcycle parked outside it. The name of the motel sort of gave away the world I was in right now.

"Santa Destroy," I said. "You'll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy...other than Mos Eisley." I then chuckled at the irony of that statement. Suda51 based this off of Star Wars a bit.

I then noticed a guy who wore the same style of clothes I usually wear (minus the sunglasses) and noticed me. "I just put in the money for my final match," he said. "Don't tell me you're the first rank fighter."

"You sure?" I asked him. "Because I never got the call. I just happen to be a sad individual who managed to get here."

"Good enough for me. Sorry about that. I'm a little tense after killing Bad Girl." Oh yeah. I remember her. God, she was a bitch to defeat.

"I know the feeling. Name's Andrew, and I'm assuming you're Travis Touchdown."

He nodded. "Actually, I just thought out something: I never got to call the number on the card Sylvia gave me."

I shrugged. "Is it okay if I crash at your place a bit? I might be able to clear things up with ya."

"Might as well." As he got up, he then said, "Don't mind the decor. I'm a bit of an otaku."

I'm one myself, and I've seen it through my dad's old plasma.

Seeing it in real life is a bit of a shocker. As Travis made the call, my suspicions were correct.

"Well, I have someone who could clear things up for me, Mrs. Christel," he said over the phone.

"He's not one of my daughter's clients, is he?" her mother asked him.

"Nah. I'll put it on speaker." At that, he did.

"Mrs. Christel," I said, "I'm Andrew from...well, Parkersburg. If anything, I know everything about the Assassin's Guild-or-something. Is it true that she's married to a guy named Henry Touchdown?"

That shocked Travis. "Henry, as in the guy who stole my kill?" he asked me.

"Yeah. He's your twin brother who was separated at birth and was raised in Ireland."

"And I said that she could sleep with me if I was number one," he muttered. "Looks like she played me for a fool...but why?"

"She has her reasons, Travis," Mrs. Christel said. "Usually, she helps out those who were connected to your brother in order to make sure that they live better lives. Since you're second in rank, you should finish the job. Enter the Garden of Madness, the both of you." At that, she hung up.

He sighed. "You can fight, right?"

I then took out my own beam katana. "Does this answer your question?" I asked him. "Anyways, we should get moving. If anything, I noticed a couple TIE Fighter Pilot rejects jacking your ride."

"WHAT?" He then ran outside to see that I was right. "Dang it."

We then both ran towards the exit ramp and noticed a second bike. Must be for me.

At that, we noticed the TIE Bikers and got on the bikes, chasing them.

_Darkstar..._

(Play the music originally played in this scene)

"It's only those two," Travis said.

"They're annoying as hell, though," I said. "Make sure they hit the explosive crates up ahead, and don't get hit." He nodded.

"You've ridden this type of thing before?"

"Once or twice. Now let's get wild!" At that, we then managed to swerve past them...but when they got behind, we noticed a laser firing at us around three times.

However, when we got to the drawbridge, we had to nitro in the red in order to get through it...and succeeded.

(End tune.)

We then hit our heads hard.

"Ow," I said. "Not much of a landing."

"You're telling me," Travis said. "Now can you get off my back?"

"Would you two get off mine?" we heard an Irish accent say.

We both got off Henry, who I was surprised to see. "You're not supposed to appear until AFTER he finishes off the final opponent," I said.

"I got the memo from my wife," Henry said. "She said, and I quote, 'your brother needs you.'"

"It's a little unbelievable," Travis said, "but I'm getting used to it. Nice to finally meet you, bro."

"I just realized something," I said. "You sound a LOT like my friend Axel, Henry."

He smirked. "Although that's irrelivant, it's nice to see you again, Travis. And he is?"

"Andrew," I replied. "And I'm a bit of a swordsman myself." I then took out my light saber and activated it.

"That reminds me," Travis said. "I found this near the crash site." He then took out what looked like Anakin Skywalker's old light saber. "I'm assuming it's a Beam Katana, but it's more like Andrew's here."

I then took it from his hands and activated it, resulting in a blue hue. "It's called a Light Saber where I'm from. And Naomi didn't invent this. It came from another dimension."

Henry shrugged. "No skin off my bones," he said. "Anyways, we're off to meet with Daddy Dearest. And follow the spirit of your old master, Travis. He knows the way."

At that, the Alliance of Blood was made.

Party Status:

Andrew: Dual Saber wielder.  
Travis: Dark Side/Lolikov Master.  
Henry: Cross Saber expert.

(Play the music in No More Heroes that plays before the boss fight)

We were ready for battle. Travis got into his master's old stance, Henry lifted it up and activated his, and I took out both of mine and got into a stance similar to that of Anakin's.

We then ran towards the spirit of Thunder Ryu, but got ambushed by the TIE Bikers with beam sabers.

(Tune it to Return to the Truth from Persona 4)

We were kicking ass and taking names, although I had a little trouble with those with the Beam Katanas. However, I managed to kill them all the same.

(End music)

However, when we got through the forest, Travis read the note his master left him and he got a call from Sylvia.

I then deactivated my sabers. "So, how did you two meet?" I asked Henry. "I know you met in college, but how?"

"Well, it was a bit of an accident, mostly," he said. "She and I didn't meet under the best of circumstances. Heck, she hated my guts most of the time. However, I kind of saved her life and asked her to marry me. As for the situation we're in, well, my wife's a very expensive shopper."

After Travis's call, he then said, "That explains the location we're in. It came out of my entry fee."

"How much did you pay?"

"550000 LBs," he said. "I had to raise it a lot more in order to get the Energy Saver for my Tsubaki MKIII."

"That's only half as much as this place costs. The rest might have been for our daughter, Jeane."

"You named your daughter after my old crush?" He nodded. "Makes sense. I named my cat Jeane."

I then sighed. "Anyone want to use the loo?" I asked them.

After their business was done, we then entered the gates to Travis's final battle.

"Welcome to my castle," we heard a deep voice say. "And I see you finally reunited, my sons."

"If you really are my dad," Travis said, "what was the first toy I had?"

"A toy light saber after watching Star Wars."

Travis was surprised. "Whoa."

"Travis, do you remember that day?"

"It's a little fuzzy, but I can see it. It was a warm summer day. All I could see was blood on the floor. My parents died that day."

"Do you remember the assassin's face?"

"I can't..."

"Remember HARDER!"

"Now I remember...she killed you and Mom."

Uh oh. Trouble.

"Well done, son," Darkstar said. "She was the girl you loved." However, he then was killed with a hand through the heart.

"You were always so gullible," we heard a woman's voice say. "I killed your father a long time ago, Travis."

He grunted. "I guess you're right. I don't have a father. At least...not anymore."

"Travis has to know," I said. "Who are you? Really? I'd explain it myself, but I'd like to hear it from the horse's mouth."

"I can't," she said. "It's too mind-numbing to bear. It alone would jack up the rating of this fanfic."

"Stop screwing around with him," Henry said. "Tell him everything. The rating of this fanfic doesn't matter. It's already M for Mature, anyways."

"What if it gets delayed? You don't want this to be 'Persona Task Squad Forever,' would you?"

"This isn't Duke Nukem," I said. "Fast-Forward it so we can get the details."

"All right. Pay close attention." Like in the game, we managed to get her story. Jeane was Travis's half-sister who was raped by his father. Kind of like the manga Miyuki, only a lot more twisted. "That's my story," she said.

"How's that for irony?" Henry asked us. "My daughter's name is Jeane and so is Travis's cat."

"Congrats, Jeane," Travis said. "Your niece is your namesake."

"Too bad all three of you won't be able to live to see tomorrow," Jeane said.

"Then let's finish this blood feud once and for all," I said.

"We can't interfere, Andrew," Henry said. "This is between Travis and Jeane. That's what Sylvia's been trying to do."

I sighed. "Travis, don't die."

Henry and I then got out of the way of the Dragon Saber as Travis fought Jeane. A third of the way, it contracted, but the other third contracted even further. However, he then got struck in the heart...but Shinobu cut off her arm.

"Now, Travis!" she yelled.

"You're going to kill me?" Jeane asked him.

"I have to," he said. "You've suffered hell long enough."

"All right. I'll go quietly."

"Hope you have a more peaceful dream." At that, he then cut off her head.

"Not exactly the most peaceful way to die," Henry said.

"At least things are straightened out," Travis said. "Thanks for the save, Shinobu."

"Don't mention it," Shinobu said. "I only did it in order for us to face off when I'm older."

However, a blue crystal came out of the ground and activated the keyhole. I then got the Keyblade out and sealed it.

"That, I didn't expect to see."

Then a portal opened.

"Shinobu," I said, "you should stick with Travis for a while. After all, there will be a sequel, despite what Sylvia says."

I then went through the portal, already getting used to the fourth-wall breaking of the game I liked when I was in college.

To be continued...

(Journal Log):

Travis Touchdown.

Age: 27.

First Appearance: No More Heroes.

Profile: An Otaku Assassin who was out of money until he got a job offer to kill a guy known as The Drifter. After that, he was roped into nine other fights for a group known as the United Assassin's Guild and the woman who did it was Sylvia Christel. Armed with the Tsubaki MK-III, he will cut through his enemies in order to sever the ties.

Let the Bloodshed Begin!

Henry Touchdown:

Age: 27.

First Appearance: No More Heroes.

Profile: Travis's long-lost twin brother and wielder of the Cross Saber, he stole Travis's kill on Letz Shake because he was too powerful. Married to Sylvia, his income wasn't enough, so she mooched off Travis in order to satisfy her bills. Like Travis, he possesses a sense of honor most assassins lack, but he may or may not interfere with Travis's affairs.


	49. Shard Hunt 5: Veldin

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Death Pirates/Lylatian Rescue Arc. Arthanos Mini-Arc.

Chapter 33, part 5: The Search for the Shards. Veldin.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

When I exited the portal, I did not expect to arrive on the Starship Phoenix. Then again, it HAS been a long time since I've seen my bro play Ratchet and Clank 3.

However, the airlock had opened behind me, revealing Ratchet and Clank exiting their ship and taking me in stride.

"I didn't expect Quark to add another member after his 'death,'" Ratchet said.

"He's not a member, Ratchet," Clank said. "He's more of a passive observer because he's not registered in the database of both the Solanna and Bogon Galaxies."

"Right." He then walked up to me. "I'm not sure if I can vouch for you, but I'll try to put in a good word. Name's Ratchet."

"Andrew," I said, "and I know full well who you are. Especially Clank too...or is it Clunk?"

"We just got back from Mertropolis," Clank said. "Do not get tense on us."

"Well, you guys do get on the short end of the stick most of the time. And being a hero is never pretty."

However, what took me by surprise was the feeling that we were being watched, and not by a villain either.

"Clank, can you activate your heat sensors?"

"What for?" Ratchet asked me.

"We're not alone."

Clank did so, and noticed something. "On the wall."

I then reached out for my Ancient Laser Pistol and fired at the figure.

"Easy," we heard a female voice say. "It's me." She then took off her mask to reveal...Angela Cross?

"How did you get here?" Ratchet and I asked her.

"Tracer," she said. "I did help with the warp drive that got you back here, remember. And who's he?"

"Andrew," I said, fearing something would erupt. "Nice to meet one of Megacorp's enforcers."

Angela gave me a strange look.

"I think he's referring to the Proto-pet incident," Ratchet said. "Anyways, we're in the middle of taking down one of Quark's enemies...when he was known as a hero."

"Dr. Nefarious," Clank said. "Also one of the biggest Secret Agent Clank fans this side of the universe."

"Also number one organic hater," I added. "He calls our kind 'squishies' despite our different races." Where did they get THAT racial slang from?

"I get the picture," Angela said. "Anyways, what happened here? It sounded like someone important died."

"Yeah," I said. "Captain Quark."

"However," Ratchet said, "we found evidence that he's still alive, but in hiding on a nearby planet. However, we can't exactly fit all four of us on there."

"If anything," I said, "I'd like to speak with the person in charge of this ship."

"Alright." He was dreading the same thing I was: A catfight. That and Sasha was the daughter of the President, so.

However, we didn't expect me being an honorary member and both women actually talking civil. Well, Ratchet, Clank, and myself, really.

As Angela was talking to Sasha (much to our shock), Ratchet, Clank, and I got back to the hangar, still shocked, but without the gaping face.

"Who knew that Sasha knew about the Lombaxes better than the both of you did?" I asked him.

"Not me," Ratchet said. "And I'm the leader of the race. How's that for irony."

"I did not expect anything from that," Clank said. "But let us get to Quark's last registered location."

The both of us nodded. We did NOT want to find out where their discussion led to.

At that, we then headed towards Planet Zeldrin. Despite the use of the Gravity Boots, we managed to get there okay.

"That must be an escape pod from Nefarious's battleship," Ratchet said.

"No duh," I said. "And those are Quark's footprints. No doubt he survived."

"He couldn't be far," Clank said. "This Crotchitizer is still warm." Both of us looked at him in disgust.

At that, we looked in the wreckage.

"What is this?" Ratchet asked us. "Looks like a Captain Quark vid-comic, but I thought we have them all."

"I happen to be a geek back in my home world," I said, "and I can tell it's an exclusive game. Quark must have taken this before it could get in circulation."

"Then let's get back to the Phoenix," Ratchet said. "This may explain why Quark's been acting like a bribing lunatic"

When we got back, Ratchet was pissed after he played the game. "I should have known Quark was bluffing," he said. "He didn't finish off Dr Nefarious when he had the chance."

"What could he have done?" I asked him. "It's against the Hero's Code to kill someone, even if they are villains."

"Still, it could have prevented this mess in the first place," Clank said.

"Not to mention the time with Drek," Ratchet said.

"Not cool," I heard a robotic voice say. Must have been Skidd.

"And what about the Protopet?" I asked him. "It was an accident waiting to happen, so it's not completely his fault."

"Not likely," Ratchet said. "He's been selling things that ATTRACTED the Protopets to devour life."

"Very not cool..." Skidd said.

"Looks like we'll have to trace him to his last location," I said.

"No need," Clank said. "I have already analyzed the data from all five vid-comic cartridges. He is hiding in the asteroid belt in Sector X-12."

"And we might not make it past the entrance," I said. "If anything, Quark would have analyzed your battle movements and added something new to it."

"Then we need to confront him and give him the riot act," Ratchet said.

After getting the teleporter from one of the Ranger troops, we then made way to Quark's Hideout. And I was right. Robotic penguins? Quark was that crazy.

When we got there, Ratchet was pissed. "You had better have a good explanation for going AWOL," he said.

"Is there a reason why you had abandoned the Rangers?" I asked him. "Abandoned those who treated you like a hero? Abandoned US?"

"After the battleship blew up, I came to a stunning realization," he replied. "I COULD HAVE DIED!"

"So you decided 'Screw the Universe' and ran like a headless chicken. Not a good enough excuse in my book."

The monkey had screeched angrily.

"What he said," Clank said.

"And to think I once looked up to you," Ratchet said. "Now I see the 'great hero' as the coward he truly is."

At that, all of us left for the ship.

"So what are we going to tell Sasha?" I asked her.

"That the place was ransacked when we got there," Ratchet said. "I don't hold a grudge against anyone, and Quark is pushing it, but he's technically dead. How can you stay mad at a dead person?"

"I'll give you points for that explanation."

However, we then noticed a distress signal. "We have a problem," Sasha said. "Nefarious has found the Starship Pheonix." WHAT?

"If you're done investigating Quark's old headquarters," Angela said, "help us out here. And Ratchet...the both of us have agreed to..."

At that, there was static.

"Not good," I said. "I should have stayed with you guys."

"And let you suffer the same fate as Slim?" Ratchet asked me. "No way. Besides, I have yet to see you in battle."

I nodded. "Set the coordinates, Clank. We're heading towards the Phoenix."

"Got it," Clank said.

At that, we managed to get to the Phoenix.

When we got there, the transporter was unavailable.

"Not like we could get there anyways," I said, taking out my Keyblade. "Let's kick some robotic tail, guys!"

"Right," Ratchet said, taking out his wrench.

"Do not leave me out of this," Clank said. "Dr. Nefarious is going to learn that he does not mess with Secret Agent Clank."

At that, we then got through an alternate route that Al made in case this kind of thing happened, fighting Tyrranoids left and right. It wasn't until we got to the main control room that we dropped our weapons.

"Is everyone alright?" Ratchet asked them.

"You sure took your sweet time," Helga said. "Who's the scrawny little kid?"

"The guy who helped him out," Angela said. "Nice to see you guys again."

"While you three were gone," Sasha explained, "Al cracked the encryption on the disk. The Bio-eblitorator is going to start its attack...and it's first target...is Veldin."

Crap.

"Where is it?" Ratchet asked in anger.

"Planet Koros," Al said. "Dr. Nefarious's old home planet. Why?"

"Because I'm going to stop it myself. Don't follow me."

"Ratchet, wait," I said. "I'm going as well. For all I know, Veldin is what's holding this galaxy together, and if he gets rid of all life on it, it will turn into a black hole."

"How do you know this?" Clank asked me.

"Because of this." I then showed everyone the Keyblade, to Al's amazement and Helga's utter shock. "It's the only thing that's enforcing the stability of the galaxy, and I'm going to make sure that he doesn't disrupt it."

"You're not leaving me behind again," Angela said. "I was originally going to Veldin to see what Ratchet likes about it, and I'm not stopping now."

"I might as well," Sasha said. "But I need to get my old gear out, first. Al, you're in charge of the ship."

"Right, boss lady," Al said.

"How are we going to fit three of you, one of me, a robot, and a monkey in there?" I asked them.

"Nefarious knows my ship inside and out because of Klunk," Ratchet said. "We're going to need to use a different one."

"Time to bring out old Crusader," Sasha said.

At that, all of us nodded.

"And you're going to have to gear up. With what you have now, I'm surprised you're still living."

"All right," I said. "But I'm only borrowing it until we stop Nefarious."

At that, we found out that Crusader was still intact. Sasha got onto the pilot's seat, Angela was on navigation, Ratchet was in the turret, Clank was in the repair bay, and I was...in another turret.

"Launch Crusader," Sasha yelled.

It then launched to Planet Koros, but we didn't expect fighters to come out.

(Play "Asteroid Field" from Star Wars Episode V)

"You've got to be kidding," I said. "He's got fighters as well?"

"I'll try some alternate routes," Sasha said. "I don't know how stable the turrets are after all these years, and I'm not wanting to find out."

I sighed. "Very well."

At that, I had to hold onto my lunch as Ratchet and I went back into the chamber. "This isn't stable like the Great Fox II," I muttered.

"You'll have to explain this later," Ratchet said. "Right now, Clank needs help."

I nodded. "You're the mechanic."

He nodded, then joined Clank in the repair bay.

"Hang on," Angela said. "We found another route, and it's in a desolate area on the planet."

"What's the setback?" Ratchet yelled. At that, we got hit. "Ow!"

Wait... "That wasn't a laser blast," I said. "Something hit us."

Ratchet and I got up to the pilot's seat. "You're kidding," I said.

"I'm taking over," Ratchet said.

"You're not actually going to enter the field, are you?" Sasha asked him.

"They would be crazy enough to follow us, wouldn't they?"

After swerving to dodge the fighters, we then entered the city.

(End tune)

As we got out, we noticed the size of it. "Look at the size of that thing!" Ratchet yelled. "I'm going to need a bigger gun."

"What about that one?" Clank asked him.

"That's an ion cannon," I said. "It's made for disabling, not destruction."

"Not if it's hacked into."

I got what he was saying. "Are you following?" I asked both ladies.

Soon enough, they were geared in what looked like Ranger uniforms.

"What does it look like?" Angela asked me.

"Your dad's going to kill me for this, Sasha," Ratchet said.

"I'll deal with him later," Sasha said. "Right now, we have a converter to destroy."

(Play "Mass Destruction" from Persona 3)

I had to use something different from the Keyblade, so I used my twin light sabers in order to slash the enemies. Ratchet was with me with his wrench beating up a few.

"I liked it better when they were flesh and blood," he said.

"That will change once we destroy the Bio-obliterator," I said.

What surprised me was that the Ancient Screwdriver heard Ratchet's call and made his wrench stronger, to our surprise.

"What the..."

"No time to explain. Right now, we have a tyrant to destroy."

When we got there, Clank was the one who re-wired it.

"What are you doing?" Nefarious asked Clank.

"You should have learned this through all your holo-vids," Clank said. "Never mess with Secret Agent Clank." At that, he fired the Ion Cannon at the Biobliterator, destroying it.

(End tune)

However, Sasha was talking to Al on her communicator. "Bad news, guys," she said. "Al just informed me that there's another one on Planet Mylor, and it's stronger than this one."

"Why is it there's always a second one in place of the first?" I said to myself. "And he knows we're coming?" She nodded. "Then we best not be late," I said.

"Hang on," Angela said, taking out a giant cannon. "I managed to get the RY3N0 from Gadgetron's tech and upgraded it to its final level. He's going to go all out against us, so we should be well-armed."

"Thanks," Ratchet said. "But leave Nefarious to me." He then took out his Flux Rifle. "Anyone here a good sniper"

When we got there, we managed to get to the Command Center and attacked a few of his robotic cronies.

"YOU AGAIN!" Nefarious yelled. "WHAT WILL IT TAKE TO DESTROY YOU!?!"

"Oh, I don't know," Ratchet said. "Maybe the strength of an organic's heart? Oh, that's right. You threw yours away when you made yourself into this abomination."

He growled. "LAWRENCE!" However, he got the holo-vid message receiver in his place. "I'll do it myself."

At that, Dr. Nefarious started his attack on us. When we got to the battlefield and I got out my Keyblade.

"Ratchet!" I yelled.

"I'm putting you in the scrap heap!" Ratchet yelled. We then attacked Nefarious, even though he was making attack clones of himself, to an inch of his life.

Ratchet then got the Ry3N0 while I had my Punisher. "**ARMAGEDDON STRIKE!**" At the end of the session, Nefarious was down.

"LAWRENCE!" Nefarious yelled.

Lawrence, the butler robot, had appeared in a rockstar's garb. "This had better be quick," he said. "I was in the middle of my solo."

"Begin the transformation!"

At that, Nefarious went into his Biobliterator, which transformed into a giant robot.

"This is not good," I said.

"Say goodbye, squishies." As he almost got the final strike, he was fired upon by...Captain Quark? "I don't believe it!"

"Believe it, tin can!" he yelled.

"Quick," I said. "While he's distracted!" Ratchet nodded and got into the dropship. It was easy to fire on Nefarious since he was busy with Captain Quark. With that, the Biobliterator was destroyed...well, mostly. Nefarious activated the self-destruct system by accident.

We then got to Veldin to see that it was mostly unchanged.

I whistled. "You're a bit of a nature guy, aren't you, Ratchet?" I asked him.

"Mostly," he said. "But what I don't get was with the Screwdriver. What did it do to my wrench?"

"That's a question that's been plaguing my mind since that battle." What was it doing here?

We then noticed a shard on the ground, and it opened a Keyhole in a place where I didn't remember in the games.

"That's where I first met Clank," he said.

I then locked the Keyhole and obtained the shard. At that moment, a portal opened behind me. "Well, I'll be seeing you around," I said. "Other worlds are calling."

"Take care."

At that, I went through the portal to the next world.

To be continued...


	50. Shard Hunt 6: Mabase

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Death Pirates/Lylatian Rescue Arc. Arthanos Mini-Arc.

Chapter 33, part 6: The Search for the Shards. Mabase.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

When Arthanos mentioned that they're different worlds, he wasn't kidding. When I exited the portal, the first thing I noticed was a hand over an iron-shaped building.

It then occurred to me that I only had the guitar Sonic let me have on hand. No Keyblade, no light sabers, just the guitar.

Looks like I'm in for a wild ride.

That was confirmed when I heard a certain Vespa run by me. I then followed her, knowing that I found the right source.

"Sleepy-time's all over," I heard Haruko say. Huh? I looked up to see Mamimi and Amarao being carried by the final component for the giant hand, which meant big trouble. "It's the Climax!"

(Play "Last Dinosaur" by the Pillows)

I need to get to the hand before she does, and it's involving hitching a ride on her Vespa, which was a suicidal move on my part.

"No hitchhickers!" Haruko yelled.

"Not on my watch!" I yelled back. As we were struggling for control of the Vespa, we were shot down by a pistol fired by the Commander.

I then got up with a headache. "What's the big idea, pal!" I yelled. "I had everything under control!"

"You were thinking irrationally," he said. "What were you trying to do, kid?"

"I was trying to stop her from activating the hand, if you haven't noticed. And don't call me kid. I'm twenty-four years old!"

"Still in the rank of a kid to me."

Unfortunately, we both failed to notice that Naota had already been flipped.

"Time to start the drive!" Haruko yelled.

"Oh crap!" Amarao and I yelled.

"LUNCHTIME!"

What looked like a monster ate Naota and activated the hand.

"You're insane!" I yelled. "Once the iron starts to move, the world will be flattened so everyone doesn't think straight! You just caused a mental Armageddon, and I won't be able to find the Keyhole!"

"I told Amarao that I didn't care," Haruko said. "I only want Atomsk. As for the rest of the world, they will have to think smooth from now on."

"Then let's duel for the right of his power!"

Amarao was stunned. "Power?"

I nodded. "She's after him for his power to steal whole galaxies through the N.O. portals, making sure that no one can use it other than her. As for the duel settings, we're using our guitars as swords."

"Challenge accepted, newcomer," Haruko said. "But I never got your name."

"It's Andrew," I said. "And I already know both your names, but I'll go with Haruko."

She then smirked. "Nice name. I'll be sure to write it on your tombstone."

(End tune.)

Unfortunately, before we could begin, there was a red glow under the hand.

"The heck?" I asked her.

"No way," she said.

Amarao was shocked as well. Out of Canti, Naota managed to take the power for himself and destroy the hand.

"The kid..." Amarao said.

(Play "I think I can" by The Pillows)

"He managed to take the power of the Pirate King! Atomsk!"

I was actually glad for him, but Haruko was pissed. "Ta-ku...you can't have the power. It's mine by right!" She then charged him, but he disappeared and went by my side.

I then got myself ready, but felt the Screwdriver glow in a blue hue. Naota had the aura go away, but he was in a battle stance similar to Valor Form.

"Let's go," he said.

"Right behind you." At that, the both of us struck Haruko where she stood and were locked in an epic struggle. Naota still had evidence that he's using the power of Atomsk, much to my disbelief.

"There's no way that I'm letting you take the power for yourself, Ta-kun!" Haruko yelled. "Only one of us is going to be wielding his power, and that's GOING TO BE ME!"

As she tried to strike, Naota blocked it and tossed it upwards.

"That Guitar..."

As he swooped in for the kill, he then stopped in the middle of it, much to Haruko's confusion. When he looked up, only a few words came out of his mouth: "I love you." At that, they kissed in a ring of power.

(End Tune.)

However, something else came out of Naota's head, and it wasn't Atomsk.

"Crap," I said. "It's Medical Mechanica!"

"What?" Amarao asked me.

"ARTHANOS!" the behemoth said in three voices. "YOU DARE TAKE THE POWER OF THE PIRATE KING AWAY! FOR THAT, WE SHALL STRIKE YOU DOWN AND TAKE ALL THE WORLDS YOU CAME IN CONTACT WITH YOU!"

I then glowed a blue color much like Naota's red aura. "The power was never yours to begin with, Mechari," I said. "And you took it when he was off-guard. The power has chosen a more responsible user, and I will destroy you."

"He must have some history with Medical Mechanica," Naota muttered.

Haruko smirked. "Looks like we have something in common," she said to me.

I turned to Haruko. "Raharu," I said, "can you join me in taking him down?"

"Like old time's sake? Who do you think you're asking?" At that, she got her guitar back.

"Wait for me," Naota said. "They were messing with my head and now they show their faces."

I smirked. "Then let's get wild!"

(Play "Advice" instrumental by The Pillows, looping)

At that, Naota, Haruko, and I attacked the hand-like hydra impersonator with our guitars, but they spurt out robots in order to counter us.

However, I sliced one in two with the guitar and Haruko had knocked it into the behemoth. Naota then attacked the knight riding it.

"Cursed FOOLS!" he yelled, striking him. When Naota was unconscious, he then tried to suck Atomsk's power out of him.

"Not this time," I yelled, taking the Gibson guitar and slamming him down. I then got him out of the knight and landed him in midair. With both guitars, I then slammed him towards the void being created. "NAOTA!"

He nodded, then concentrated his powers through his Gibson onto the knight. "TIME TO USE IT ALL!" both of us yelled.

Haruko then made the final blow. "This is for the search you put me up with!" she yelled, slamming the knight's head down.

"Accursed...guitars..." he said, fading away.

(End tune)

At that, all three of us were on the ground, and our glowing stopped.

"Who was that?" Naota asked me.

"An old enemy bent on stealing the universe for himself," I said. "And I think Atomsk named you as his chosen, Naota."

He then looked at the mark on the back of his hand. Then he smirked. "Fate works in odd ways."

Haruko then went down towards the both of us, then sighed. "Well, it's not a total loss," she said. "Now I have to protect Ta-kun instead of taking Atomsk's powers."

"That reminds me," I said. "Arthanos says 'Hi.' I'm assuming you're his old girlfriend?"

"Somewhat. I'm his daughter." Okay, that put me in a loop. "After he died, I had to make sure that Mechari didn't use the Chaos Shards, so I split them into seven pieces around the galaxy. I'm assuming you're here because of the portal?" I nodded. "Well, you have to lock Mabase." I nodded, then noticed that Canti had woken up. His screen turned into the Keyhole and I had used my guitar to lock it. At that, one of the shards popped up and I grabbed it, making a portal appear.

"Nice to meet you guys, but I need to move." At that, I waved and went through the portal to look for the final shard.

To be continued...


	51. Shard Hunt 7: Realm of Jade

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Death Pirates/Lylatian Rescue Arc. Arthanos Mini-Arc.

Chapter 33, part 7: The Search for the Shards. The Realm of Jade.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

What hit me? Oh yeah. I was knocked out for intruding without going through the Observatory. And the sheriff here hits hard.

I then sat in my cell, pondering my escape. Judging by the interior, they didn't expect someone like me to be here.

However, I was disturbed by someone stirring.

"Anyone got the number of that bus?" I heard him ask. He and I then made eye contact, and the both of us recognized each other. "Andrew?"

"Ranma?" I asked him.

"What are you doing here?" The both of us asked at the same time. Then we made a surprise look and said, "I could ask you the same question." Both of us were getting annoyed. "Stop doing that!"

We then growled, but I noticed his was more...feline-like than usual. "What happened to you?"

"Happosai," he replied. "Got me with a curse, but stopped halfway after his hand caught on fire. Kuno sent me to another planet, and the stupid Dragon Orb sent me to this planet. You?"

"Searching for a shard that contains the power to take over the universe numerous times," I replied. "I was in Mabase earlier."

"That explains the smell of smoke."

Huh? "You never noticed that when we first met."

"Happosai's curse, remember? I'm part cat now. Literally."

Oh... I then noticed something wrong...one of my avatars changed my appearance. "And now I'm stuck in the Werewolf Persona, and if I'm right, we're in the Realm of Jade."

"Realm?"

"An alternate plane connecting the world you live in with this one, where it's full of lycanthropes and mage users of all shapes and sizes. They must have got you because of your technology."

"Then they've never meet a Ki fighter before." He then cracked his knuckles. "You up for an escape plan?"

I nodded. "They are NOT going to stop this werewolf." At that, he and I combined energies in order to burst through the wall.

We then ran out through the cells, but we had noticed rumbling in the distance. "The heck is that?" Ranma asked me.

"It's not like any tremor I know," I said. "It sounds almost...artificial."

At the word artificial, a stone leg burst through the roof. Sure enough, he and I had the same thoughts: 'We need to save the world...again.'

We then ran outside to see a familiar figure on the golem...wait a second. "Brianna?" I asked him.

"I hope not," he said. "Let's save her."

"Wait," I said. "Let me do something. I haven't been able to test this out." At that, I concentrated on connecting my chakra to the Golem, which through my Earth manipulations was easy. The foot went through the sand, and the people inside (whom I was assuming was the corrupt Sheriff and her sex toy) were panicking. As soon as Brianna was caught by Ranma, I yelled, "NOW RANMA!"

He nodded. "**BAKUSAI TENKETSU!**" he yelled, piercing his finger through the stone. That shattered the golem's leg, making the golem's body fall into the ground.

"Thanks for the help," Brianna said.

"No problem," Ranma replied. "That's what a martial artist does."

That's when she recognized him. "Ranma? Is that you?"

"Yeah...well, sort of."

"Long story, Brianna," I said, "but it seems like you're looking for something here."

"Nice to see you too, Andrew," she said. "How long has it been?"

"A couple weeks, maybe. I don't really know."

However, the Edge Guards caught up to us and notice the Array (the Sheriff) and Triant (the old man) come out.

"Uh..." I said. "Sorry for breaking out, but you really need to scan BEFORE containment. Name's Andrew."

"Ranma Saotome," he said. "Sorry about this."

"What's a werecat like you hanging out with a werewolf?" I heard the were-tiger say.

"I'm not a werewolf," I said. "I'm just one when situated in the atmosphere."

"And he's my friend," Ranma said. "And one heck of a sparring partner"

Inside the headquarters, I got to know some of the officers here.

Shelia, a were-jaguar who's born with a birth defect, was looking at Ranma like...a crush? Well, it's the smell of attraction. Anyways, about the birth defect, well, instead of gaining strength in her hybrid form, she gets it in her human form, and she's annoyed by it.

Garfield, or Gar as his friends call him, was her older brother. Basically the doting big brother on who her sister dates most of the time, but rather calm. He and Ranma could make great sparring partners.

Tirga, the were-tiger who asked the stupid question, was a womanizer who nails it every time. However, he gets beat up in the process, judging by the fist mark on him earlier.

Thropan, the were-panther, was a LOT like the scientists back home, only using magic instead of technology to make sure that it works. He was a bit curious about my other forms, but didn't pry, which was a relief to my standards. Plus, he's good with first impressions.

Onoli, the were-lion, was someone who could relate to Ranma in a LOT of ways. It didn't occur to me that he was raised by monks until I found him as an astral projection.

The other three I didn't recognize, but one of them I would recognize as Gina by mistake and in the words of Ranma, a "power house." Julia had a mastery of martial arts that could outweigh Ranma's own, and Gar happens to be her student. I could learn a thing or two from her if I had more time back in Earth.

Seance was the student of Julia's husband, Theodore Diggers. Sometimes, he's a bit uncertain about things, but fights when the odds were low.

Genn was a shape-shifter, which was similar to shifting Avatars only without the annoying personality clash. Weird thing is, she wished to remain in female form, and Seance was mostly the reason. One can imagine the perks of a shape-shifting girlfriend...except for Magneto, who has one in Mystique.

Anyways, because of the confusion of the werewolf/were-cheetah war, they were tense around me, but Ranma, Brianna, and Julia vouched for my loyalty, and Garfield and Thropan were okay with it. Onoli was slightly indifferent, but Sheila was mostly confused.

"Don't stereotype that all werewolves are evil," I told her. "It's profiling, and it's wrong." That's why Thropan was okay with it, because he had a similar opinion.

During lunch, I had to drop the bomb.

"I need to find the Keyhole to this world," I said, surprising them.

"The what?" Tirga asked me.

"I know what he's talking about," Ranma said. "The Keyhole he's talking about is the lock that separates the Heart of the World from outsiders. If it's forcibly unlocked by Heartless, the world is gone."

That caught Onoli's attention. "There's more to it than that, is there?" he asked me.

"I'm also looking for the Chaos Shard of Arthanos," I said. "If fallen into the wrong hands, it could destroy and reshape the universe ten times over. I've already found the other six, but I need all seven in order to make sure the balance isn't disrupted."

"I know where the Keyhole is."

That was easy. "You do?"

He nodded. "However, you're going to need to brush through your martial arts training in order to get through here."

"He isn't going to train under Master Leep," Julia said.

"And there is NO WAY I'm letting him near Happosai," Ranma said, voicing his opinion.

"Who?" those out of the loop asked him.

"Picture Tirga, only 300 years old, human, and uses a pipe for a weapon. Likes to steal panties."

Sheila glared at Tirga.

"I didn't do anything this time!" he yelled.

"You're insisting that you two can train him?" Thropan asked him.

"More than that," Ranma said, smirking. "Andrew, if you will?"

I nodded, then made a hand seal. "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!**" At that, three clones of myself appeared in the flesh. "Find anything you can read," I said. "After you're done reading a chapter, dispel yourself."

All three of them nodded. One minute passed, and one of the clones dispelled. "Those pick-up lines aren't going to work, Tirga."

He was shocked. "How did you know?" he asked me.

"I see," Onoli said. "Crafty."

"Thanks," I said. "But you need to keep those scrolls under lock and key. I could have sworn that one of them was an Elder Scroll."

"There goes the second one," Ranma said. "Where's Clone Number Three?"

I then flinched. "Trap door in the library," I replied.

"Well, that worked," Gar said. "Still, isn't that a form of cheating?"

"It's not cheating. I just don't like to dawdle. I'm in a meditative state right now, and time moved slower so I can get the shards."

"How come you can still use your energy, then?" Seance asked me.

"Arthanos must be in control."

"You mean you were in contact with the Chaos Mage?" Onoli asked me.

"Yeah..." Chaos mage?

"Then the shards are in good hands, then. Only the Chaos Mage can fully control the power, but why you?"

"That's the question I've been asking myself."

"Well," Ranma said, "we can't exactly stay in one place for long. If Andrew's right, he needs to get the final shard to get back to his body before dying. I'm going with him."

"How are you going to get there in one day?" Sheila asked him. "It's basically a death-trap to get to the Monastery."

Ranma had smirked. "Onoli, you coming with us?"

"Yeah, but why?"

I smirked as well. "You're navigating. Just hold onto me."

At that, he did so. "**EARTH BODY FLICKER!**" I yelled, going through numerous hand-seals. Ranma, Onoli, and I disappeared through the floor.

...and reappeared through the monastery entrance.

"Traveling underground is not a good experience for me," Ranma said.

"It's a new one to me," Onoli said. "But we're at the right place."

"Right," I said.

Unfortunately, my danger senses have been going haywire halfway through the desert, and it wasn't because of the sand worms.

"I sense it too," Ranma said.

"Something was here before us," Onoli said. "But what?"

"One who's odor is fouler than an old gym bag," I said.

"Greetings, Watcher and friends," I heard a demonic voice say. I then looked up to see a man not much older than I am. "I've been expecting you."

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"I am Damien Marshall, the former prisoner of the World of Origin." The son of the Devil himself. "Pity that you brought friends to see your death through the shard, but I shouldn't be surprised."

I growled. "What are you after?"

"I can't say, but I can say this. If you can survive, I will be more powerful than you can possibly imagine." He then took out a white shard and put it in demonic energy. "Until then, say hello to the Ruin Devil Heartless for me." At that, he disappeared into flames.

(Play "Devils Never Cry" instrumental from Devil May Cry)

"Get back, you two," I said, drawing the Keyblade. "Only I can stop it."

"Are you insane?" Onoli asked me. He then leaped forward, but Ranma held him back. "What are you doing?"

"We can't interfere," he said. "It's between the Watcher and the Shard."

"But he's going to get killed! I can tell that this thing is as powerful as the shard itself, if not more powerful than the Lich King. There is no way he can kill it."

"He's not trying to. And I know how powerful he is, stronger than Saffron, but he'll defy the odds."

I then leaped upwards onto the Regigigas look-alike and slammed him down with the Keyblade, but he knocked me off.

"Looks like Light won't cut it," I said. "Time to shed a little darkness on you." I then placed my hand over the Heartless Tattoo and changed form.

"**SHADOW BLADE, THE DOWNFALL OF DARKNESS!**" At that, I used the two blades in my hand to slash him open and extract the shard from his being. "Time to say goodbye, you Light of Destruction rip-off. **DARKNESS WRAITH!**" Shadow Blade then separated from my being and combo attacked it into submission while I (as myself) made the final blow.

(End tune)

As the Ruin faded, the Lock appeared, leaving me to lock the heart of the world. Shadow Blade then went back into my being as the Portal opened. "I'd love to stay and chat, but my friends are waiting for me back at the ship. Nice meeting your troupe, Onoli." At that, I went through the portal.

...and woke up in the bed back at the Great Fox II.

"That's one hell of a trip," I said. I then noticed the tattoo glow and form into "Arthanos" on my arm. "Welcome home, Arthanos."

I then noticed the date. "One day later. The hours have went up by two, though."

The door opened up to reveal Trisha. "You're awake?" she asked me.

"What did I miss?" I asked her.

"Not much. Fox had locked Fortuna while Krystal went for Fichina. Wolf just came back from Macbeth after Sora went to Zoness, Tyler in Sauria, and Riku in Titania. Now only Venom's left untouched."

I sighed. "And with that, a final battle," I said. "How long till then?"

"A couple of days. Right now, I'm glad you're okay." She then noticed Arthanos. "You got a new Avatar in your sleep?"

"Yeah, and I had to do a meditation process in order to harness it. But right now, what's for dinner?"

"Follow me."

Yeah, I'm back in the world of the living, and when we get to Venom, we're sealing the final Keyhole.

To be continued...


	52. Becoming Whole Again

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Death Pirates/Lylatian Rescue Arc.

Chapter 34: Plans for Venom. Finally Becoming Whole.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

After two days, I found out something disturbing. As it turns out, Panther's been using Venom as a hideout for quite some time now, and the other Heartless "Kings" are with him. If anything, we need a distraction in order to get them out of there.

"We could always hack their communications," I said.

"One problem," Wolf said. "It's been a long time since I served on Andross's side, so if they updated the code, I won't be able to know it."

"What was the previous code?" Fox asked him.

"Vixy."

"Sorry I asked."

James was regretful. "It's okay, son. Had Andross never went mad, we would have considered him a Godfather like Peppy."

"Other than the obsession with your mother," Krystal said, "I think that my name's the password, knowing him."

"But Panther's not in charge," Sora said. "The Horned King is, and Maleficent's his second-in-command."

"Black Cauldron's a bit of a wild guess," I said. "There's also the code originally used for the Door to Darkness. Beryl's is probably something along the line of the Four Earth Generals."

"Maybe we can help with your little problem," we heard a familiar voice say. A Corridor of Darkness opened to reveal Light Yagami, Saya, and Wandrex. Everyone was tense at the sight of them.

"And what's the setback with scum like you?" Tyler asked them.

"Don't act like we're going to double-cross you after the invasion," Saya said.

"Easy," Wandrex said. "If anything, I can trust myself."

"And he's right," I said. "You sensed Arthanos within me, didn't you?" He nodded. "And now protecting me is a higher priority."

"That's right."

"For a Nobody," Riku said, "you seem pretty dead-set on protecting him."

"I did the same thing with Sora, remember?" Axel asked Riku.

"Ah."

"Well, I can trust him," Roxas said. "As long as he doesn't act like Xemnas and try to get Kingdom Hearts for himself."

"Same here," I said. "If anything, Terra would like to speak with your Vizard self, Wandrex."

Light looked at L and smirked. "Looks like we're on the same side this time," he said.

"It seems so," L said. "And you took care of Mikami during Andrew's meditation, didn't you?"

"He was working for Damien and doesn't consider me a God anymore. That, and he used a fake Death Note."

"Still," I cut in, "why did you name your organization the 'Death Pirates'?"

Light, Saya, and Wandrex looked at each other...then said, "Blame Maximum the Hormone."

"Oh yeah." I did like Zetsubou Billy.

"That, and Dio and Nine were killed by Beryl and Tira," Saya said. "And yes, it's the Tira from Soul Calibur IV."

"And the stupid AI Wandrex got was deleted," Light said.

"Okay," Wandrex said. "I was wrong to buy an AI from an evil clown overlord."

"Darph Bobo?" I asked him. He nodded. "And you had to pick an annoying version of the killer in space?"

"We'll worry about that later," Reiji said, glaring at Saya. "Right now, if they can keep their word, they can ride with us. And no funny business."

"I've died once by your hand, stud," Saya said. "I don't plan on dying again."

"And you, Light?" L asked him.

"Let's just say that there are a couple other Kiras running around," Light said. "Only six Death Notes can be activated at a time, mine being the first."

"Light is considered the genius of the group," Saya said, hugging him. "But I had to train him in order to keep up with you guys."

Everyone was gaping, but Wandrex and I chuckled. "Leave it to the smart psychopathic killers to find love within each other," the both of us said.

"Now I know that he's your Nobody," Trisha said. "You both have the same twisted sense of humor."

"Back to the mission at hand," Tyler said. "We're trying to hack into the system in Venom in order to get to the Keyhole."

"Easy," Wandrex said, taking out his DS. "I'm going to need the hackers in order to decrypt the password. After that, I'm going to need my Somebody in order to release his full power. Arthanos and Shadow Blade aren't going to be enough unless he and I become whole."

"Challenge accepted," I said. "We fight in my station?" He nodded. "Great."

"Deja vu," Roxas said.

"I know," Sora replied. "However, Wandrex doesn't have the Keyblade like you do."

"But he DOES have Xemnas's fighting style."

At that moment, I felt myself and Wandrex disappear.

...and reappear in my Station with Xemnas right beside him.

"We fight by ourselves," Wandrex said. "No interference from our Vizards and Avatars."

"That explains Aftershade, Stuart, and Matthias," I said, noticing the three being held back by their respective arch-nemesis. "Terra, can you take care of Xemnas?"

"Already on it," he said.

"Don't bother," Xemnas said. "I already know how this match is going to go."

"Can you at least make it look convincing?" Arthanos asked Wandrex.

He nodded. "You up for this, Andrew?"

"I've been waiting for this since you revealed yourself," I said. "I just didn't think it was this soon." I then took out Sanctuary. "Since you don't have the Keyblade, I'm going to fight with the weapons of my Avatars so you don't feel cheated."

"You're too nice for your own good. Then again, I was that way until separation." He then took out a black Gunblade. "Let's battle."

(Play "Figure.09" by Linkin Park. Instrumental loop)

If I knew myself inside and out, I'd know his moves. Unfortunately, he knows my own as well. When our Gunblades clashed, we kept fighting with the same moves and counter-moves we both had.

"**SHIFT!**" the both of us said. At that, the Gunblades turned into twin blasters and a cross punisher.

"**BLACK FIRE DANCE!**" Wandrex yelled, activating the sabers.

"**PHOENIX DANCE! MODE BLUE!**" I yelled, activating my own. Both of us were blazing the competition, but Wandrex ended up on the bottom and I had activated my Cross Punisher to Gatling mode. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" I yelled in my best Tony Montana imitation.

However, he activated his and used the Missile to counter some of the bullets. We then changed into twin sabers. and lightning had clashed.

"**DANCE OF THE BLACK DRAGON!**" He yelled.

"**DANCE OF THE DESERT TANUKI!**" I yelled, using the Sand ability from Seeker.

"Oh, you cheat--" He collided with the sand because of that, but he turned it into metal and smashed out of it. "You're going to have to do better than that." He then changed his metal arm into a white and blue Two-Face style suit. "**ZA WARUDO!**" However, he noticed I was moving.

"That doesn't exactly fit the Card theme," I said in my own Red and Black suit.

"I'm your Nobody," he said.

"And you misread this. **CARDS!**"

They flipped over, but Wandrex was faster. "Do you know the rules?"

Whoa. He modified Luxord's technique. Anyways, I managed to get them all to Os and hit him with the cards.

"Nice try," I said. "**BLACKJACK TOWER!**" At that, two decks of cards came down and two Cards were seen (only one had both backs while one had both fronts on both sides of the field).

"Hit me," he said.

Unfortunately, he went over and I went under.

"Game Over," I said, pressing the button.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THE RUSSIAN ROULETTE GAME HERE!?!?" He yelled while falling through the chamber and back into the station.

I then changed the suit into the Metal Arm and transmutated it into a plasma cannon. "Bye bye!" I yelled. I then fired at him, but he countered with Seeker's sand.

"Oh, please," he said. "What can you do when your doppelganger knows your every..." However, he didn't notice that I used Xemnas's saber behind him. "Good one," he said before fainting.

(End Tune)

I then helped him up.

"I was right," he said. "You DO make a good other."

I then disappeared in a flash of white.

...back into the Great Fox II.

"You DO make a good other," I said.

"We're in," Slippy said.

"Looks like the code for the Door to Darkness was used for their system," Sora said.

"Great," I said. I then cracked my knuckles. "Let's give him a warm welcome, then."

"You feeling okay?" Trisha asked me.

"Whole, if you're wondering."

"Must have been one heck of a fight," Roxas said.

"Actually, it was a random mess with different elements once we wore the tuxedos, but we're good."

Panther wasn't going to know what hit him.

To be continued.

Persona Data:

Wandrex.  
Species: Nobody.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Physical-24. Actual-Weeks.  
Title: The Digital Thief Element: Data.  
Profile: Former Leader of the Death Pirates, now an ally with the Avatar Council, Wandrex uses his Data Manipulation and Nobody Knowledge in order to gain the edge in battle. Although he's a Nobody, he possesses the same type of justice Andrew does. Keeps a firm grip on his lackeys.


	53. Panther Caroso's Downfall

Persona Task Squad: The Heart of the Watcher. Death Pirates/Lylatian Rescue Arc.

Chapter 35: Elemental Shift. Wandrex and Arthanos vs Panther.

(Enter Andrew's POV)

"This is Dual Persona," I said once I got to the base (where Andross used to be hiding in). "I'm in position, and they made the air breathable this time."

"Good, Dual Persona," I heard Fox say over me. "I've already scanned the interior. They left already, but you might want to be a little wary."

"I AM wary. I'm just bored."

"Don't be," Krystal said. "It distracts us from the mission. Now, once we've cleared the area, you're in."

I nodded. At that, they managed to get the airborne lackeys above me, which is killing the Heartless Generators.

"Now would be a good time to get in there," Wolf said.

"Roger. Over and out." I cut off communications and went into the base, which (to my surprise) had little to no Heartless within them.

Venomian soldiers were running the hallways like it was their own. I then grabbed a nearby cardboard box...and was surprised at the man inside it.

"You're kidding," I said.

"I didn't think that the Commander would send a kid," the man (who was clearly human) said.

"I'm around 24, Snake," I said. "And we should hide before..."

Unfortunately, one of the guards noticed us. "INTRUDERS!"

(Play "Encounter" from Super Smash Bros Brawl)

"Screw it," we both said. I took out the Cross Punisher and gave it to Snake.

"Bottom is the Gatling, left and right are the pistols, and top is the missile launcher," I said. "Push it in to activate the airboard."

"Got it," he said. He then went for the Gatling, shooting enemy soldiers in the process. I took out my own pistols and fired at the stragglers and the cameras. Then I switched the guns to saber mode and did a few topslices.

"Let's go," I said. At that, we both headed towards the same destination: the Office Room.

(End Tune)

When we got to the top floor, we noticed that the chairs were empty...except for one.

"You know," we heard a familiar voice say, "Maleficent SHOULD change the password."

"Panther," I growled. I then got out the Keyblade.

"You know this guy?" Snake asked me.

"Sworn enemies, like you and Revolver Ocelot."

"And you brought a friend with you," he said. "Too bad that he won't be joining you."

"You're right," I said. "Because it's between you and me, pal!"

At that, Snake got out of the arena as it started to form.

Panther took out his katana and made a stance. "I'm assuming you want a repeat of what happened between us in the Ninja World?"

"Not this time," I said. When the barrier was set, the battle had began.

(Play "Dark Messenger" from Final Fantasy IX)

Sure enough, Panther and I were at each others throats. However, I then managed to get an edge over him.

"**GATHER!**" I yelled. The debris and himself were heading towards the magnets.

"Lucky shot, kid," he said. "But not good enough. **HEARTLESS VIZARD!**" He then changed into his Vizard form. "Counter this."

"**NOTHINGNESS VIZARD PERSONA!**" I yelled, to his surprise.

The change process was painless. As I changed hair color on both beard and hair, my jacket turned into a robe matching that of Xemnas in the final battle. The DS then digitized itself into twin blades of Nothingness.

"**WANDREX, THE DIGITAL THIEF!**" I yelled.

"You merged?" he asked me.

"More than that," I said. "**FIELD CHANGE!**" At those words, the field changed into that of the Graveyard of Lost Souls back on Corneria. "The site of your first downfall would seem fitting for your end, but I digress. Make your move."

"**DARKNESS WAVE!**" he yelled.

"**CERO REFLECTION!**" I yelled. A red version of Reflect appeared, countering it. "**NOTHINGNESS TOWER!**" If by some major coincidence the Nothingness Tower looked like the Memory's Skyscraper, it's a lot more than that. The tower came out from under me and Panther ran up it...but I wasn't going to let him hit me. "**TRANCE!**" When he hit me, another Wandrex came up from underneath and used a Nothingness Saber to strike him.

"You bastard..." Panther said, falling towards defeat.

(End tune)

He had grunted while we were back in the office, to see that Snake was baffled, to say the least.

"That had to be the weirdest battle I've ever seen," he said.

"Stick around with us," I said, "and you'll see a LOT more than you'll want." I had changed back to normal.

"This isn't over," Panther said. "The barrier's still up."

He's right. If the barrier hasn't lifted, then he has another trick up his sleeve.

"**GOD OF DARKNESS!**" he yelled, gathering enough darkness to put out the whole galaxy.

I then found myself in what looked like the Graveyard of Lost Souls, only a LOT more demonic and what looked like inside an ancient temple.

"Welcome to the Tomb of the Damned," he said. Panther had taken the attire of a Greek God, to my surprise. "My home turf...and your downfall. I've been saving this for Fox if he lost against me, but you've incurred my wrath long enough for me to bring it out early. **COFFIN TRAP!**" At that, a coffin rose from the bottom and put me inside. "**NINE THOUSAND DARK SWORDS!**"

Oh shit. He's going to kill me. I'm done for. Everyone, I'm sorry...

"**It's not over,**" I heard Arthanos say. "**It's time to use me, but I can only be used on those who let the Darkness take over their lives. I can't be used for trivial matters.**" Arthanos, thank you.

"**SPIRIT OF THE WATCHER.**" I said, quietly as the swords pierced me.

As I laid down, playing dead, he went towards me, laughing like a crazed maniac.

"It works," he said. "Krystal will be mine!"

However, I grabbed his arm, to his surprise.

"Impossible!" he yelled.

"Nothing is impossible," I said. "At least, not anymore." At that, he was blinded by the light radiating from my being. "**DRIVE!**"

At the single word, Drive, I felt everyone whom I've befriended on the journey add their power to mine. In the process, my black jacket turned white with a black Infinity symbol on the tip of it, and I felt the spirits of my Avatars flow through my veins. The Seven Shards had turned into the Gem of Transformation, which transformed into any weapon I could think of.

"**INFINITY DRIVE,**" I said. "**ARTHANOS, THE CHAOS MAGE, IS BACK.**"

(Play "Reverse Situation" from Naruto Shipuuden)

"That's not possible!" Panther yelled. "You're supposed to be dead."

"I was," I said, speaking in more than one voice. "But my spirit can't rest as long as blotches like you continue to roam the galaxy." At that, the Gem transformed into a claymore.

Panther growled and got out his blade. "If that's the case, then I'll make sure you stay dead!"

At that, our swords clashed, but the Gem split and transformed into another blade, which cut Panther's arm...and burned it.

"What have you done to me?" he asked me.

"Cut off any connection to your arms," I said. "Now, Yagami, you have created chaos through the Lylat System for too long. It's time to meet your Mother in HELL!" At that, he paled at the sight of the scythe, but I stopped myself. "No. Right now, Hell is too good for you."

"You fool," he said, breaking out of the chains. "You should have killed me."

As he tried to strike, I made my move. "**SHRINE OF THE WATCHER: TORTURE CHAMBER MODE!**"

There was a flash of light and he found himself in what looked like the electric chair in an ancient shrine.

"I thought you said Hell was too good for me," he said. "Now you're using the Electric Chair?"

"This isn't the electric chair," I said. I then managed to place my thumb between his eyebrows and concentrated on his inner Darkness. Finally, I said the words that made him dread his decision. "It's the Drain Chair." At that, I then drained ALL of his powers over Darkness through Arthanos's knowledge.

Yagami, the God of Darkness, is now Panther Caroso, the mortal and powerless bounty hunter.

(End Tune.)

We were back in the office with Panther unconscious and me back in my black jacket.

"I've already set the C4 up," Snake said, back in the room. "If anything, I might write you into my report."

"That's great, but we need to get as far away from the base as we can," I said. "If anything, they might have sensed his darkness being drained by a source of light."

Snake nodded. "Let's get to the Great Fox II," he said.

After locking the keyhole, Panther had been thrown behind bars for good and we were celebrating.

Snake had went back to his version of Earth to report everything to his Commander.

However, I still had a missing brother and another enemy to silence...and he's possibly going to be a LOT more powerful than Panther.

"We have a signal from a piece of floating debris," I heard ROB say.

Floating debris? "Where's it from?"

"Somewhere between the edge of the Lylat System and Unknown Space."

"We have contact," I heard Fox say. "That's a bit odd, considering that fragments of ships usually don't have life in them."

If that wasn't surprising enough, it's who recorded the message that put me in a loop. "This is CORTANA of Spartan Officer John117, AKA the Master Chief," we heard a woman's voice say. "If you have found our resting place, then bring us in immediately afterwards. I was ordered to wake him when we got back home, but with the circumstances right now, we're floating in space to an unknown destination. This is CORTANA, signing out."

"You heard the lady," I said. "Bring in the Chief."

"What if it's a trap?" Sora asked me.

"It's no trap. Trust me."

We did so, but it wasn't easy. As it turns out, it wasn't just the Chief they brought in.

It was my younger brother.

End Arc.


End file.
